A Tangled Web
by Jill Holmes
Summary: Les mensonges ont la mauvaise habitude de se dévoiler et Bella les découvre de ceux en qui elle a le plus confiance. Qu'est-ce qu'elle va faire ? Qui choisira-t-elle de croire à l'avenir ? Jasper/Bella un jour ou l'autre, mais soyez patients et appréciez le voyage. TRADUCTION
1. Chapitre 1

**Hello,**

**Me voici de retour avec une nouvelle traduction. J'ai momentanément abandonné Walking Dead, mais j'y reviendrai par la suite.**

**Cette fiction compte 53 chapitres que j'ai intégralement traduits. J'ai fait une première correction de la totalité de la fiction, et là, je suis en train de faire une seconde relecture. A ce jour, j'ai 7 chapitres tout beaux tout propres. Sauf problème, j'irai donc au bout de la publication. Je pense updater le mardi et le vendredi, je verrai...**

**J'apporte un soin tout particulier à l'orthographe, donc si vous voyez une faute, n'hésitez pas à me la signaler.**

**Et surtout, si l'histoire vous plaît, dites-le. Et si elle ne vous plaît pas dites-le aussi, toute critique est toujours constructive ;)**

**Sur ce, je vous laisse. A mardi, et bonne lecture.**

* * *

L'histoire est une traduction de « **A Tangled Web** », écrite par **airedalegirl1**, dont vous trouverez le lien sur mon profil.

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

**Renée**

Eh bien, on en était là, une autre relation qui tombait à l'eau. Pourquoi est-ce que je craque toujours pour tous les connards de ce monde ? Parfois, j'aurais aimé être toujours mariée à Charlie Swan. La vie serait peut-être fade et ennuyeuse, mais j'aurais eu un toit au-dessus de ma tête, de la nourriture, une voiture qui ne tombait pas en panne et un foyer stable pour Isabella.

C'est pour ma petite fille que j'avais de la peine, je m'étais efforcée de subvenir à ses besoins, j'avais travaillé comme une folle dans des emplois sans intérêt pour lui donner un foyer, mais les choses ne fonctionnaient tout simplement jamais. Pendant les deux premières années, tout allait bien, j'avais l'argent que Charlie m'avait donné au moment du divorce, une voiture relativement neuve, et je vivais chez ma mère qui gardait ma fille pendant que je terminais mes études.

Puis elle avait eu une crise cardiaque, avait survécu pendant quelques mois et était finalement morte, me laissant quelques milliers de dollars mais pas de maison. L'enfoiré qui en était propriétaire essaya de doubler le loyer et me fis des avances, et ainsi commença notre errance infernale en voiture.

Charlie avait essayé de me mettre la pression pour que je retourne avec lui, mais ça n'aurait jamais marché, alors j'avais décidé que la meilleure chose à faire était une rupture nette. J'avais l'argent que ma mère m'avait laissé pour me laisser le temps de terminer mes études universitaires et de trouver un meilleur emploi mieux payé. J'avais donc déménagé sans dire à Charlie où j'allais, j'avais changé nos noms de famille pour Hitchcock (j'ai toujours aimé ses films d'horreur en noir et blanc) et j'étais passée d'un motel miteux à une pension de famille jusqu'à ce que j'obtienne mon diplôme. Heureusement, j'étais sortie avec un délinquant de petite envergure, qui avait fait de la prison pour contrefaçon, et qui put me fournir de faux documents avant d'être tué dans une bagarre de bar.

J'avais trouvé un emploi d'enseignante remplaçante dans une petite école de l'Idaho et loué un logement, tout fonctionna bien pendant quelques mois, puis j'avais rencontré Eddie Worth et nous nous étions mariés. Il avait dit être mécanicien et pendant les premiers mois, nous avions été heureux, du moins je l'étais. Puis je découvris qu'il ramenait ses copains à la maison pendant que j'étais au travail pour boire et fumer de l'herbe alors qu'il était censé surveiller Isabella. Je perdis mon travail, mon mariage devint un enfer, on divorça, et je tournai la page.

Cela semblait suivre un schéma, je trouvais du travail, principalement dans les restaurants ou les bars parce que l'enseignement était tout simplement trop compliqué à assumer avec une petite fille qui tombait malade et avait besoin de sa maman, ce qui arrivait régulièrement avec Isabella. C'était une enfant chétive, mais on passait beaucoup de temps dans des motels bon marché à manger des cochonneries.

Puis je rencontrais un type qui, au premier coup d'œil, avait l'air génial. Il était gentil avec Isabella et moi pendant un certain temps, mais je découvrirais ensuite qu'il était en probation, drogué ou même, une fois, pédophile, bien que, heureusement, j'avais compris cela avant qu'il puisse toucher ma petite fille. Alors je passais à autre chose.

Jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve avec Ron Hutton. Il semblait être la réponse aux prières de n'importe quelle jeune femme. Il était gentil, prévenant et attentionné et nous passâmes de merveilleux moments ensemble jusqu'à ce que je rentre du travail au restaurant pour découvrir qu'il était parti avec ma voiture et mes économies laissant Isabella en train de pleurer, seule, dans l'appartement sinistre que nous louions.

Il y en eût d'autres, même si j'étais un peu plus méfiante, mais je me fis quand même avoir. Pourquoi est-ce que tous les célibataires de plus de quarante ans étaient, au choix, des menteurs, des ivrognes, des drogués, des hommes violents ou une combinaison de tout ça ? La pauvre Isabella avait vu sa mère planer parce qu'un type pensait que ce serait amusant de me saouler ou se faire crier dessus parce qu'elle ne gagnait pas assez d'argent.

Le pire fut quand je faillis perdre la garde de ma petite fille à cause de cet enfoiré de Skip. Je l'avais trouvé génial, mais est-ce que je ne les trouve pas toujours géniaux ? Il nous aidait à la maison, nous emmenait en week-end, et une fois par semaine il restait avec Bella pour que je puisse sortir, mais bien sûr, c'était une petite demoiselle égoïste comme la plupart des enfants de quatre ans et elle me faisait sentir coupable avant mon départ. C'était la même chose à chaque fois, des larmes et des crises de colère avant que Skip ne rentre du travail, puis soudain Bella devenait une petite princesse angélique amadouée par le DVD et les biscuits qu'il avait ramenés pour se les partager pendant mon absence.

Un soir, à mon retour, je vis des ambulanciers sortir avec Bella enveloppée dans une couverture sur un brancard, suivie de Skip qui discutait avec un flic.

Je courus pour voir ce qui se passait, sans même prendre la peine de couper mon moteur.

Le policier vit ma détresse et tendit le bras pour m'arrêter.

"C'est bon madame, votre fille va bien. Elle a eu un petit accident."

"Un accident ? Elle devrait être au lit."

Je regardai ma montre pour vérifier deux fois, oui, il était onze heures trente et Bella était toujours au lit à huit heures.

J'interpellai Skip qui était blanc comme un linge.

"Que s'est-il passé ?"

"Elle est tombée dans les escaliers, je ne l'ai pas entendue m'appeler pour demander à boire et elle a trébuché, j'imagine qu'elle dormait encore à moitié."

Skip et moi avions suivi l'ambulance jusqu'aux urgences et nous étions assis en attendant qu'elle passe une radio.

"Hé Skip ! C'est pas encore pour ta petite fille ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore fait ?"

Skip voulut faire taire l'homme, mais je voulais savoir comment ces deux-là se connaissaient et ce qu'il voulait dire par "qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore fait ?".

Finalement, Skip m'avoua qu'il avait essayé d'aider Bella, la fille la plus maladroite au monde, à faire du vélo, à grimper à un arbre, à faire toutes sortes de choses que font les enfants et qu'il n'avait pas voulu m'inquiéter alors, par exemple, quand elle était tombée d'un arbre et s'était fracturé le bras, ils avaient inventé l'histoire de sa chute sur un trottoir.

Quand j'interrogeai les infirmières, qui me dirent que Bella venait fréquemment. Je savais qu'elle était venue plusieurs fois de l'école après être tombée ou s'être coupée avec un cutter, je n'avais jamais rencontré une fille aussi maladroite de toute ma vie !

Quand on m'appela pour la voir, le médecin me demanda s'il pouvait me parler seul à seule, ce qui semblait un peu étrange, mais que pouvais-je dire ?

Skip promit de m'attendre quand je revins le prévenir puis se retourna pour parler au gars qui l'avait interpellé auparavant. Le médecin me fit entrer dans sa salle de consultation et je cherchais Bella, mais elle n'était nulle part.

"Que se passe-t-il, docteur ? Où est ma fille ?"

"Nous allons garder votre fille en observation, Mme Hitchcock. Nous sommes préoccupés par le nombre de bleus et de visites aux urgences de votre fille."

"Excusez-moi ? Vous insinuez quelque chose, docteur ?"

"Votre fille s'est-elle déjà plainte d'être brutalisée ou d'avoir peur de quelqu'un ?"

"Peur de quelqu'un ? Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre où vous voulez en venir."

"Et votre mari ? Chaque fois qu'elle est venue ici, c'était soit de la maternelle, soit avec lui."

"Premièrement, Skip n'est pas mon mari et deuxièmement, si vous insinuez qu'il la frappe, vous avez tort. C'est ce qu'elle dit ?"

"Non, votre fille ne dit rien même quand on l'interroge."

"Eh bien, elle sait que c'est mal de parler à des étrangers... même quand ils portent une blouse de docteur. Je connais le genre de personne qui fait ça, j'étais en couple avec un flic. Maintenant, si ça ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerais voir ma fille."

Le médecin, qui pouvait voir qu'il n'irait nulle part avec moi, inclina la tête pour me montrer la salle d'examen dans laquelle Bella était allongée, très pâle, sur un brancard, son avant-bras droit enveloppé d'un plâtre. En me voyant, elle sourit, hésitante, et regarda le médecin avec crainte.

"J'aimerais parler à Bella en privé."

Il hésita, mais je le regardai fixement jusqu'à ce qu'il s'approche de la porte à contrecœur puis sorte, refermant doucement derrière lui.

Je m'approchai du lit et je lui souris,

"Ça va, ma chérie ?"

Elle hocha la tête en me regardant les yeux cernés et je me demandai à cet instant s'il y avait vraiment quelque chose qui n'allait pas.

"Que s'est-il passé ?"

"Je voulais un verre d'eau et Skip ne m'a pas entendue, alors je suis descendue et j'ai glissé. Il y a une marche qui bouge dans les escaliers et Skip m'avait prévenue de faire attention l'autre jour."

Je fus décontenancée, ça avait l'air d'être récité, pas étonnant que le docteur ait eu des soupçons.

"Tu es vraiment tombée ?"

Elle hocha la tête en levant la main vers ses yeux pour les frotter,

"Je suis fatiguée maman, je peux rentrer à la maison maintenant ?"

Elle était à l'hôpital depuis trois jours quand on nous convoqua. La police nous garda plus de trois heures cette nuit-là, passant en revue ses "accidents" à la maison et à l'école. Mais quand j'insistai pour qu'on nous accuse de quelque chose ou qu'on nous laisse partir, on nous laissa repartir. Ils n'avaient rien découvert parce qu'il n'y avait rien à découvrir, Bella était une enfant maladroite, c'est tout ce qu'il y avait.

Bien sûr, quand elle rentra à la maison, je pus voir que les choses avaient changé. Et bien sûr, une semaine plus tard, je reçus une lettre de rupture de Skip me disant qu'il n'aimait pas être accusé d'avoir blessé un enfant bien que je ne l'avais jamais accusé d'avoir fait du mal à Bella.

Après son départ, elle me dit qu'il l'avait frappée parce qu'elle ne voulait pas aller au lit ce soir-là, quand il le lui avait demandé. Il l'avait poursuivie dans l'escalier où elle avait trébuché et était tombée. Je me sentais mal, une petite fille comme elle ne devrait pas être effrayée ou blessée par les adultes en qui elle avait confiance et je me suis juré d'être plus prudente à l'avenir.

Isabella était ma fille et je l'aimais. Elle était ma raison de vivre, sans elle, je pense que j'aurais sombré dans la misère.

C'était une enfant tranquille très observatrice, mais qui parlait très peu. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était être aimée et je l'aimais tellement. Aurait-elle mieux fait de vivre avec son père ? Bien sûr, quand on y réfléchissait, elle aurait un foyer stable, de jolies choses autour d'elle, des amis avec qui elle pourrait grandir et Charlie. Mais elle n'aurait pas sa mère et toutes les filles ont besoin d'une mère quand elles grandissent. Du moins, c'est comme ça que je le voyais.

Après ça, je ne m'était pas donnée la peine de chercher quelqu'un pendant un moment et Bella semblait beaucoup plus heureuse, elle adorait avoir sa maman pour elle toute seule. Mais j'avais fini par vouloir plus que le travail, quelques heures de ménage ou de lecture, et une soirée toute seule devant la télé. J'avais même envisagé de recontacter Charlie, mais après tout ce temps, je savais que la première chose qu'il ferait, serait de me poursuivre en justice pour obtenir la garde de sa fille et que je ne pourrais pas y faire face.

Puis soudain, tout changea en mieux quand je rencontrai Cooper Manners et que nous tombâmes amoureux. Cooper était un ancien militaire qui avait pour projet de retourner au ranch de ses parents afin d'y travailler avec son père. Il prenait son temps, et en cours de route, il avait occupé plusieurs postes, juste pour acquérir de l'expérience.

Je l'avais rencontré alors qu'il était en train de monter des armoires au bar où j'étais serveuse et je suis tombée amoureuse de lui en un instant. Il était grand et musclé avec de longs cheveux blond cendré et le plus bel accent traînant du sud.

Tout d'abord, on parlait pendant ma pause, puis il me raccompagna à ma voiture et finit par m'inviter à dîner. Je lui avais alors avoué que j'avais un enfant et que je ne pouvais pas la quitter le soir où je ne travaillais pas.

C'était l'instant critique, le moment où les hommes fuyaient ou souriaient et disaient OK, et si je payais une baby-sitter ?

Cependant, Cooper hocha la tête.

"D'accord, c'est quand ton prochain jour de congé ?"

Je fus plutôt décontenancée par tout ça.

"Samedi, j'ai travaillé tout le week-end dernier. Mais je dois emmener Isabella acheter des vêtements"

"D'accord. Ça te dérange si je me joins à vous ? On pourrait déjeuner ensemble, tous les trois."

J'étais abasourdie et un peu nerveuse, après tout, je ne le connaissais que depuis quelques semaines, mais je décidai que ça serait bien d'avoir un chauffeur puisque ma propre voiture était au garage, une vieille chose que j'avais dû acheter pour remplacer celle volée par mon ex et qui tombait en panne régulièrement.

Isabella eût peur au début quand je lui en parlai, elle n'avait pas oublié la façon dont Skip la traitait, alors je lui promis que je ne la laisserais jamais seule avec lui.

"On sortira tous ensemble et on s'amusera. C'est quelqu'un de très gentil, mais prends ton temps. Il sait que tu es timide et il te laissera le temps de te lier d'amitié avec lui quand tu seras prête."

Cooper s'arrangea pour venir nous chercher samedi matin et nous ne regardâmes plus jamais en arrière. Isabella prit le temps d'apprendre à le connaître avant de se sentir à l'aise en sa présence, mais il fut compréhensif et ne fit jamais pression sur elle. Au lieu de cela, il attendit qu'elle l'approche et fut très doux et très gentil avec elle. Il fallut presque un mois de sorties et de visites avant qu'elle ne prenne enfin sa main alors que nous marchions dans le parc, mais à partir de là, les choses ont évolué rapidement. Elle l'adorait et il était si bon avec elle.

Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'il aurait dû quitter la ville pour rejoindre sa famille, mais au lieu de cela, il continua à faire des petits boulots et à passer tout son temps libre à mieux nous connaître, Isabella et moi.

Au début, j'étais plutôt méfiante, à cause de mes histoires avec les autres hommes, mais il devint vite évident qu'il ne buvait pas à l'excès, ne se droguait pas et il était toujours très correct avec ma fille. Tous les trois, nous passions autant de temps que possible ensemble et je suis tombée amoureuse de mon fils d'éleveurs texan.

Il me parla du ranch et de sa famille, de sa mère, Martha, de son père, Stuart, et de ses deux frères plus jeunes que lui, Dustin et Luke. Je lui parlai un peu de mon passé, principalement du fait que j'avais tendance à tout foirer régulièrement, mais ça le fit rire et il me dit que ma chance avait peut-être enfin tourné.

Je lui donnai la version courte de mon mariage : j'étais jeune et impétueuse, et j'étais tombée amoureuse d'un flic de petite ville et m'étais retrouvée enceinte.

"Ça n'a pas marché, même si Charlie était un homme bien. Je suppose qu'à l'époque, je ne voulais pas m'installer avec un homme bien. Il n'est plus en contact avec nous, mais c'est surtout ma faute. Je lui écris de temps en temps et j'envoie des photos, mais j'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux qu'Isabella ne soit pas trop proche de lui, alors j'ai beaucoup bougé, c'est pas bien, je sais, mais le temps que j'en prenne conscience, trop d'eau avait coulé sous les ponts. Je sais que ce n'était pas juste pour lui, mais je suppose qu'il a probablement une nouvelle femme et une nouvelle famille maintenant, et qu'il ne voudrait pas qu'on lui rappelle sa plus grosse erreur. En plus, Isabella est trop jeune pour comprendre tout ce qui s'est passé. Ce que je voulais dire, c'est qu'à un peu plus de six ans, je ne lui avais jamais vraiment parlé de son père. Je présume qu'elle a dû croire qu'il était comme tous les autres hommes de ma vie, un loser qui m'avait larguée et abandonnée, et je n'ai jamais dit le contraire, c'était simplement plus facile comme ça."

Cooper n'était pas d'accord avec ça, il pensait qu'il était juste que le père d'Isabella ait une chance de la connaître et suggéra qu'une fois mariés, je reprenne contact avec Charlie. Mariés ? D'où venait cette idée ? J'étais abasourdie par cette suggestion.

"Désolé, j'aurais dû y aller plus doucement, mais je pense que toi et moi, on va bien ensemble et Izzy a l'air de m'apprécier. Je pense que c'est une petite fille géniale et je serais fier de t'aider à l'élever. Alors, qu'en penses-tu, Renée ?"

Plus pour reprendre mon souffle que pour tout autre chose, j'avais demandé à Cooper de me donner quelques jours pour y réfléchir.

"Je veux dire, je t'aime Coop, mais j'ai eu tellement de mauvaises expériences que je ne veux pas me précipiter et on se connaît à peine."

"Tu as raison, alors, que dirais-tu que je vous emmène, toi et la petite, rencontrer ma famille, voir mes racines ? Ça t'aidera à décider si je suis le genre de mec avec qui tu veux te lier."

J'étais d'accord, sûre que j'aimerais la famille de Cooper et j'espérais qu'ils nous aimeraient ma petite fille et moi, autant que lui.


	2. Chapitre 2

L'histoire est une traduction de « **A Tangled Web** », écrite par **airedalegirl1**, dont vous trouverez le lien sur mon profil.

* * *

**Chapitre deux**

**Isabella**

Quand maman m'annonça que nous partions en vacances, j'étais vraiment excitée, nous n'en avions jamais pris et nous partions avec Cooper.

"Je ne suis jamais allée au Texas, la maison de Cooper est grande ? Je vais voir la mer ?"

Elle n'en savait rien, alors je décidai de lui demander moi-même la prochaine fois que je le verrai.

A chaque fois que maman et moi déménagions et que je devais me refaire des amis, j'aurais aimé avoir un père comme le leur. Celui qui les emmenait en vacances, leur achetait de jolies choses et les embrassait quand ils pleuraient. Je voulais être spéciale pour quelqu'un, quelqu'un d'autre que ma mère. Je lui avais posé des questions sur mon père, mais elle avait secoué la tête, l'air triste, alors je n'avais plus demandé, mais parfois, je m'imaginais, quand j'ouvrais les yeux le matin, que je le verrais. Il serait grand et fort avec des yeux scintillants et un rire qui me ferait glousser.

J'aimais bien Cooper, il était gentil et drôle et il me traitait comme si j'étais spéciale. Il prenait ma main quand nous marchions ou me soulevait pour me faire sauter par-dessus les flaques d'eau et me balancer haut dans les airs. J'aimais l'entendre parler de sa famille et de tout ce que lui et ses frères faisaient quand ils étaient petits comme moi. Il avait de la chance, il avait une mère et un père, mais peut-être... peut-être que cette fois, j'avais quelqu'un qui se soucierait de moi.

Il aimait ma mère et n'élevait jamais la voix sur elle, ne tambourinait pas à la porte sous l'effet de la colère, ne l'insultait pas, ne lui jetait rien dessus. J'aurais aimé qu'il soit mon père.

Je pensais qu'il nous emmenait peut-être chez lui pour que nous puissions y vivre et que j'aurais une grand-mère, un grand-père, des oncles et un papa pour la première fois de ma vie. Je ne me souvenais pas de grand-mère June avec qui nous vivions quand j'étais petite, parce qu'elle était morte.

Le jour de notre départ pour le Texas, j'entendis Cooper dire à maman qu'il voulait faire une surprise à ses parents.

"Je leur ai dit que j'amenais quelqu'un de très spécial à la maison pour les rencontrer, ils vont vous adorer Izzy et toi."

Maman était inquiète, je l'entendais dans sa voix.

"Ne penses-tu pas que tu aurais dû les prévenir que ce quelqu'un de spécial avait une petite fille ?"

"Nan, ils vous aimeront, Izzy et toi, dès qu'ils vous verront toutes les deux."

Je l'espérais, même si moi aussi j'étais un peu nerveuse maintenant, et s'ils ne nous aimaient pas ? Cooper nous ramènerait-il à la maison avant de nous dire adieu ? Ce serait horrible, je détestais l'idée qu'on soit comme avant, juste toutes les deux. Je voulais que quelqu'un m'aime autant que ma maman.

Cooper nous avait dit que suivrions une route touristique pour voir une partie du pays de Dieu, comme il l'avait dit, bien que je ne savais pas ce qu'il voulait dire jusqu'à ce qu'il me l'explique. C'était une autre chose sympa chez lui, il ne se moquait pas et ne m'insultait pas si je lui disais que je ne comprenais pas, il m'expliquait simplement que c'était bien d'admettre que tu ne savais pas quelque chose.

Je m'assis à l'arrière du pick-up de Cooper et c'était assez haut pour que je puisse tout voir, bien qu'une fois à la campagne, il n'y ait eu que des champs et des arbres, beaucoup d'arbres. Parfois, nous ne croisions pas d'autre voiture pendant un long moment puis je m'endormis, mais quand je me réveillai, nous nous arrêtâmes pour dîner dans une crêperie et on me permit d'avoir des myrtilles, de la sauce au chocolat et un supplément de crème fouettée sur la mienne. Maman me prévint que je risquait d'être malade, mais je savais que non. Le camion de Cooper était beaucoup trop beau pour faire ça dedans et je ne voulais pas le contrarier. Il ne m'avait jamais crié dessus et j'aimais ça chez lui.

Il pleuvait quand nous ressortîmes du restaurant et après avoir regardé les gouttes de pluie tomber par la vitre et écouté la station de musique country (Cooper aimait chanter avec moi), je sortis mon livre de coloriage et mes crayons de couleur et commençai à colorier un papillon. C'était dur avec les bosses sur la route, mais je me concentrai très fort et j'avais presque fini une aile quand il y eut un grand bruit et un cri horrible.

Maman cria et j'entendis Cooper jurer, c'était la première fois que je l'entendais dire un mot grossier et puis tout devint vraiment effrayant. Le pick-up sauta en l'air et se retourna ensuite sur le toit avant que quelque chose me frappe durement au visage et que tout devienne noir.

**Charlotte Whitlock**

Le temps était mauvais et empirait, nous allions affronter des pluies torrentielles et des vents violents, peut-être même des tornades, et je voulais rentrer chez moi avant que ça nous tombe dessus, mais ma voiture était secouée par de fortes rafales qui me forçaient à ralentir. J'aurais pu abandonner la voiture et courir jusqu'à la maison, mais j'aurais été obligée de revenir la chercher et j'avais acheté tout ce qu'il fallait pour faire de nouveaux rideaux que je voulais commencer rapidement.

Je pris un virage serré et écrasai la pédale de freins en voyant l'épave de ce qui ressemblait à un pick-up renversé sur le toit dans un fossé de drainage. Ses roues tournaient encore et de la fumée s'échappait du moteur, ce qui voulait dire que l'accident venait de se produire. Le plus inquiétant, c'était qu'il n'y avait aucun signe de vie à l'intérieur ou autour du véhicule.

Je sortis de la voiture, courus jusqu'au fossé puis sautai dedans. Ouvrant la portière du conducteur, je me retrouvai face à un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, le visage couvert de sang et dont la poitrine était traversée par un tuyau abandonné au fond du fossé. Comme je ne pouvais rien faire pour lui, je sautai par-dessus le camion et je remarquai que le pneu avant du côté du conducteur était déchiqueté ce qui était probablement la cause de l'accident.

La passagère était une femme, ou du moins l'avait-elle été, ses yeux étaient ouverts et fixes et sa tête penchait bizarrement sur son cou manifestement brisé. Par chance, la combinaison de la pluie abondante et du vent fort avait fait disparaître l'odeur de sang de l'habitacle.

J'étais sur le point d'attraper le sac à main de la femme, afin de vérifier son identité quand je remarquai un livre de coloriage dont les pages voletaient sur le plancher. Un dessin à moitié terminé ainsi que des crayons de couleur éparpillés autour. J'eus mal au ventre, et s'il y avait eu aussi un enfant dans la voiture ?

Le toit du camion avait été écrasé quand il avait fait des tonneaux et je dus l'ouvrir pour vérifier le siège arrière. J'y trouvai un enfant, couvert de sang et coincé entre une section de la paroi latérale du camion et le siège passager qui avait été repoussé vers le plancher arrière.

Tout d'abord, je crus que l'enfant aussi était mort, mais ensuite je l'entendis, un léger battement de cœur. En regardant de plus près, je vis que la poitrine de l'enfant montait et descendait, même si ses yeux étaient fermés et qu'il était certainement inconscient.

J'attrapai mon téléphone pour appeler les secours, mais quand je vis que je n'avais pas de signal, quelque chose me traversa l'esprit. Il s'agissait d'un enfant, probablement âgé d'au plus cinq ou six ans, dont les parents étaient décédés. Il était tout seul et il faudrait du temps pour obtenir de l'aide dans cette tempête.

J'avais longtemps désiré un enfant, et alors que j'avais conscience que c'était mal de ma part, je récupérai les papiers d'identité des adultes morts et je ramenai l'enfant à ma voiture. J'allongeai le petit corps frêle et le recouvris d'une couverture que j'avais récupérée dans le coffre du pick-up, puis j'hésitai.

En regardant derrière moi, je vis que du gaz s'échappait d'une conduite rompue juste à côté du pot d'échappement encore chaud. Sans réfléchir, je craquai une allumette et mis le feu au gaz tout en faisant un bond en arrière. Il prit feu d'un coup sec et commença à dévorer tout ce qui était inflammable dans le camion, y compris les corps.

Sans m'arrêter pour regarder mon travail, je remontai dans ma voiture et repartis vers la maison. Les chances qu'une autre voiture arrive sous la pluie torrentielle sur cette route peu fréquentée étaient minces. D'ici à ce qu'on les découvre, il ne resterait plus grand-chose du camion ou de ses occupants et ils ne seraient peut-être jamais identifiés. Je n'osais pas penser plus loin dans le futur pour l'instant.

Alors que je rentrais prudemment chez moi, je gardais un œil sur mon passager, toujours inconscient, et je me demandais ce que j'allais dire à Peter. Il avait souvent souhaité que nous ayons un enfant, mais je doutais qu'il approuve mes actions ou leurs conséquences possibles.

Pourtant, je ne pouvais revenir en arrière et je savais que je pourrais lui parler en temps utile. Le plus gros problème serait le réveil de l'enfant. De quoi se souviendrait-il, ou elle, s'il survivait ? Je n'étais pas médecin et je n'avais aucune idée de le gravité des blessures de l'enfant. Je ne savais même pas si c'était une fille ou un garçon. Les vêtements, qui donnaient peu d'indices, étaient de couleur sombre, trempés d'eau et couverts d'un mélange d'huile, de sang et d'une boue vaseuse provenant du fossé.

De retour à la maison, je trouvai une note de Peter me disant que notre voisin l'avait appelé à l'aide car ses écuries étaient inondées. Le toit s'était effondré sous le poids de l'eau à cause des fortes pluies et sous l'assaut des vents violents, et il était allé aider à sauver le bétail.

Soulagée d'avoir un peu de temps pour réfléchir à mes actions, j'emmenai l'enfant à l'étage puis lui fis couler un bain chaud, et en déshabillant la petite silhouette, je découvris qu'il s'agissait d'une petite fille. Une fille ! Exactement ce dont j'avais rêvé au fil des ans.

Alors que je la plongeais dans l'eau et que j'épongeais doucement la saleté, je découvris qu'elle était jolie avec des cheveux courts et foncés et, lorsqu'elle ouvrit brièvement les yeux, je vis qu'ils étaient d'un brun chocolat profond.

Je l'habillai d'un de mes T-shirts et je la mis dans le lit de la chambre d'amis, puis je fermai les rideaux et allumai la lampe de chevet pour donner à la chambre un éclairage doux afin qu'à son réveil, elle ne soit pas dans le noir.

Mis à part des ecchymoses et des coupures superficielles, elle semblait heureusement indemne, même s'il y avait un gonflement important sur le côté de sa tête, au-dessus de l'oreille gauche, et que j'avais peur que ce ne soit grave. Cependant, une petite voix dans ma tête me chuchota que j'aurais peut-être de la chance et que cela affecterait sa mémoire.

En écartant ses cheveux de son visage, je me demandai quel était son nom et d'où elle venait.

J'allai chercher les affaires que j'avais prises dans l'épave, et ouvrit le sac à main de la femme, sa mère, probablement. J'y découvris un permis de conduire au nom de Renée Hitchcock avec une adresse dans une ville à deux-cent-cinquante kilomètres à l'est d'ici. Quelques centaines de dollars en liquide, du maquillage, des mouchoirs en papier, des pilules contraceptives, une brosse et une photo de la femme avec la petite fille prise dans une fête foraine et qui semblait récente. En la retournant, je vis que les noms « Renée et Isabella » étaient inscrits ainsi qu'une date, un mois plus tôt.

Il restait donc une question : qui était cet homme ? Il n'était visiblement pas le mari ou le père car le nom sur sa carte d'identité était Manners. L'adresse sur son permis de conduire se situait dans la même ville que celle de la mère, donc peut-être un petit ami ou un parent.

Je ne savais pas si mon plan fonctionnerait, mais dans le pire des cas, je pourrais dire aux flics que j'avais ramené l'enfant chez moi en attendant son réveil, plutôt que de la laisser dans le camion avec sa mère décédée. Et qu'en plus, j'avais eu du mal à appeler les secours car les lignes téléphoniques étaient coupées à cause de la tempête. Pendant les prochaines heures, au moins, je pourrais vivre mon rêve.

A cet instant, je me figeai, Isabella pouvait avoir un père qui, avec le décès de sa mère, obtiendrait sa garde. Elle avait peut-être une grande famille, prompte à lui donner un foyer. D'un autre côté, il n'y avait peut-être qu'Isabella et sa mère. Dans ce cas, cette pauvre enfant se retrouverait probablement dans une famille d'accueil ou dans un foyer pour enfants alors que, au contraire, nous pourrions lui offrir le genre de vie dont une petite fille ne pourrait que rêver.

Mon plus gros problème était de persuader Peter que nous pouvions et devions le faire. Je savais qu'il verrait tous les obstacles alors que je ne pouvais voir que le désir de mon cœur. Je devais le convaincre. Je ne livrerais pas la petite fille aux autorités si elle n'avait pas un père qui l'aimait et voulait d'elle. Sinon, pourquoi on ne pourrait pas la garder et lui donner un foyer ?

Mon esprit tourbillonnait de possibilités. J'aurais besoin d'une histoire crédible pour nos voisins, j'aurai du mal à garder longtemps secrète la présence de l'enfant. Isabella Whitlock pourrait être le seul enfant de ma nièce malade et en phase terminale. Nous l'avions accueillie et nous avions promis de nous occuper d'elle et de l'élever comme la nôtre. Oui, cela devrait suffire, cela semblait plausible et comme nous n'avions pas d'amis proches ici, cela ne devrait pas soulever trop de questions. Il y avait pas mal de failles dans mon histoire, beaucoup de problèmes qui pouvaient surgir, mais mon instinct maternel les mit tous de côté, je voulais tellement cette petite fille qui semblait être un don de Dieu lui-même.

Mon petit miracle se réveilla et jeta un regard effrayé autour d'elle avant de me regarder, serrant les couvertures autour d'elle comme si elles étaient un bouclier pour la protéger.

"Où suis-je ?"

"Bonjour, Bella, il n'y a pas de raison d'avoir peur. Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé ?"

Elle secoua la tête et se mit à pleurer.

"J'ai mal à la tête. Qui êtes-vous ? Où est ma maman ?"

Je décidai de préparer le terrain tout de suite, je m'assis donc sur le bord du lit et lui tendis les bras.

"Ça va, Bella. Il y a eu un accident, mais j'ai promis à ta maman de veiller sur toi. Je m'appelle Charlotte, j'étais une amie de ta maman. Tu ne te souviens pas de moi ?"

Elle me regarda en fronçant les sourcils, puis secoua la tête.

"Non. Et je ne m'appelle pas Bella. C'est..."

Elle hésita en fronçant les sourcils comme si elle essayait de se souvenir, puis se mit à pleurer.

"Je veux ma maman, où est-elle ?"

"Ta maman a dû partir, mais elle m'a donné toutes tes affaires, regarde."

Je pointai du doigt la valise que j'avais récupérée dans la voiture et qui s'égouttait sur le sol dans un coin et qui n'avait pas encore été ouverte.

"Ah oui. Ta maman a laissé ça aussi, mais j'ai peur qu'il ait été un peu mouillé par la pluie."

Je lui tendis la licorne autrefois blanche avec la crinière arc-en-ciel et la corne dorée que j'avais hâtivement séchée près du feu, sachant qu'il fallait vraiment la laver, mais sans avoir le temps de le faire.

Elle tendit la main et prit le jouet en le serrant contre sa poitrine.

"Maggie."

Puis elle se rallongea, ferma les yeux et, en quelques secondes, sa respiration s'apaisa, et elle se rendormit, manifestement épuisée.

Soulagée qu'elle n'ait pas crié ou essayé de s'enfuir, j'ouvris tranquillement la valise et sortis les vêtements de la femme, les mettant dans un panier à linge vide pour les jeter ensuite. Je descendis les affaires de Bella et les mis dans la machine à laver avant de récupérer les provisions que j'allais chercher au magasin chaque semaine pour préserver les apparences, et je préparai de la soupe aux légumes épaisse qui mijoterait pour que Bella puisse manger plus tard.


	3. Chapitre 3

Merci à grimm-jenn et à Pims10 pour leurs reviews.

Bonne lecture et à mardi.

* * *

Cette histoire est une traduction de « **A Tangled Web** », écrite par **airedalegirl1**, dont vous trouverez le lien sur mon profil.

* * *

**Chapitre trois**

**Charlotte**

J'étais encore perdue dans mes pensées, prévoyant les emplettes à faire pour notre nouvelle petite fille, des vêtements, de la nourriture et des jouets, alors que je lui versais un verre de lait et que j'attrapais un paquet de biscuits qui était prêt à partir à la poubelle avec les provisions du mois dernier.

Alors que je remontais à l'étage, Peter entra par la porte de devant dégoulinant comme s'il venait de sortir de la douche tout habillé. Il s'ébroua vigoureusement comme un chien, projetant des gouttes d'eau partout et retirant ses bottes boueuses.

"Dieu merci, c'est fini. Corey Stillson est un putain d'idiot. Ça fait des mois que le toit de son écurie menace de s'effondrer, mais est-ce qu'il écouterait ? Je lui aurais bien dit d'aller se faire foutre, mais j'essayais d'être un bon voisin. En plus, j'avais pitié des chevaux. Je vais prendre une douche et passer des vêtements propres. Merde, il fait vraiment mauvais dehors, comme un..."

Il commença à se déshabiller, puis s'arrêta quand il enregistra finalement ce que je transportais puis fronça les sourcils.

"On a de la visite ? Je ne me souviens pas que tu en aies parlé et qu'est-ce que tu fous avec cette merde ?"

Je mis un doigt sur mes lèvres et je l'entraînai vers la cuisine, l'obligeant à sauter sur un pied, l'autre encore pris dans son pantalon, où je lui annonçai tranquillement ce qui s'était passé et ce que j'avais fait.

Il réagit comme je m'y attendais.

"Tu as quoi ? T'as perdu la tête, Charlotte ? Un enfant ? Un enfant humain ? Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire d'un gamin humain ? On doit appeler les flics, dire qu'on l'a trouvée errante, hébétée sur la route et qu'on l'a amenée ici. C'est de la folie... Je... quoi ? Charlotte !"

Attendant qu'il s'arrête, je lui adressai un sourire et l'aidai à enlever ses vêtements mouillés.

"Peter, tu ne comprends pas ? C'est notre grande chance. C'est une petite fille qui a perdu ses deux parents. Elle est seule au monde. C'est pour cela que nous avons prié... Peter, s'il te plaît ?"

Il me fixa un peu plus longtemps, puis secoua la tête.

"Tu vas nous faire tuer, Charlotte. Et pour les voisins ? Est-ce que tu ne crois pas qu'ils pourraient faire le lien si les flics découvrent l'identité du couple et comprennent qu'un enfant a disparu ? C'est de la putain de folie. En plus, tu viens de dire que le type n'était pas le père, alors qu'en est-il de lui ? Je vais prendre une douche et ensuite... j'appelle les flics."

Il monta les escaliers nu comme un ver et disparut pendant que j'essayais de trouver un moyen de le faire changer d'avis. Peter n'était pas stupide et il pouvait être têtu, mais comme tous les hommes, il pouvait se laisser retourner comme un gant si je trouvais les bons arguments.

J'attendis qu'il soit sous la douche avant d'emporter le lait et les biscuits dans la chambre d'amis où je trouvais Bella réveillée et assise, tenant encore Maggie la licorne.

"Je n'aime pas le tonnerre."

Elle tremblait, alors après avoir posé le verre et l'assiette, je m'assis à côté d'elle, lui souriant de façon rassurante, et je pris sa petite main dans la mienne.

"Ça va, Bella. Je ne laisserai rien t'arriver, chérie. Comment te sens-tu ? Tu as mal quelque part ?"

Elle acquiesça, touchant sa tête.

"J'ai mal à la tête et un peu partout. Je ne sais pas où je suis et je ne me souviens plus de qui vous êtes. Est-ce que je m'appelle Bella ? Je ne me souviens pas, je ne me souviens pas de grand chose et j'ai peur.

"Je suis Charlotte, une amie de ta mère, tu te souviens ? Je t'ai dit qu'elle m'a demandé de m'occuper de toi parce qu'elle a dû partir pour un petit moment. Tu ne veux pas rester ici ? C'est ta nouvelle chambre et tu peux m'aider à la décorer comme tu veux. Peter et moi sommes très heureux que tu restes ici."

Elle baissa la tête.

"Qui est Peter ?"

"Mon mari."

Bella resta pensivement assise pendant quelques minutes, puis des larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues.

"Maman est partie avec Cooper, c'est ça ? Il a dit qu'il allait être mon meilleur ami et il a demandé à maman de l'épouser mais il ne voulait pas vraiment de moi. Aucun des petits amis de maman ne voulait de moi. Je suis juste dans leurs pattes."

J'enveloppai son petit corps de mes bras alors qu'elle sanglotait, tout en me demandant comment on pouvait ne pas vouloir de cette petite fille. Ça laissait penser que sa mère était loin d'avoir mené une vie idéale pour quelqu'un qui avait un enfant à charge, mais cela ne me concernait pas. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était qu'elle soit heureuse et qu'elle fasse partie de notre famille si possible.

Elle était épuisée lorsqu'elle cessa de pleurer et, après avoir bu du lait, grignoté des biscuits et s'être rendue rapidement aux toilettes, elle s'endormit presque instantanément en serrant une fois de plus Maggie contre sa poitrine. Je supposais que le choc était au moins en partie responsable et que le sommeil l'aiderait à guérir. J'étais soulagée qu'elle ne se souvienne pas de l'accident, cela ne faisait que renforcer mon sentiment que j'étais censée la trouver et lui donner une nouvelle vie.

La laissant dormir paisiblement malgré la tempête qui faisait rage au-dessus de nos têtes, je découvris Peter appuyé contre le mur en face de sa porte. Quand il me vit, il secoua la tête d'un air désespéré.

"Tu ne peux pas la garder, Charlotte. Les autorités vont la rechercher, elle a sa propre famille qui va s'inquiéter. En plus, comment pourrait-on élever un enfant humain ? Nous sommes des vampires qui chassons des humains, bordel de merde. Allons, réfléchis un peu."

Il avait raison, bien sûr, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. J'avais désespérément besoin de cette chance que le destin m'avait donnée. Je voulais une petite fille à moi et Peter en était conscient.

Il essaya de me faire entendre raison et j'essayai de le persuader qu'il était possible de garder Bella. Je pense que son amour pour moi me permit, finalement, d'avoir le dernier mot. Ainsi que ce qu'il avait entendu sur la vie passée de Bella. Les petits amis de sa mère qui ne voulaient pas d'elle. Quel genre de famille permettrait qu'un enfant soit si cruellement traité ? Nous pouvions lui offrir beaucoup plus et elle méritait une vie meilleure pour cette seconde chance.

Voyant que j'étais en passe de le convaincre, je convins qu'il n'était pas possible de rester ici. Cela aurait été trop dangereux une fois le camion découvert et les corps finalement identifiés.

"S'ils ne savent pas qui est le couple qui se trouvait le camion, ils ne sauront jamais qu'il y avait un enfant avec eux, et même s'ils les identifient à temps, qui peut dire que Bella était présente ? Sa mère aurait pu peut-être la laisser chez des amis pendant qu'elle partait avec son petit ami. Son père biologique s'en fiche, sinon il serait intervenu avant. On peut le faire Peter, il faut juste qu'on fasse attention. Bella ne se souvient pas de son nom ni d'où elle vient. C'est peut-être à cause du choc de l'accident ou du traumatisme causé par la bosse sur sa tête. Peut-être qu'elle ne s'en souviendra jamais et si elle s'en souvient, alors mon histoire aura un sens pour elle. Elle peut y croire, Peter. Elle y a cru."

Il soupira et secoua la tête, mais je pouvais voir à quel point il voulait désespérément me croire. Combien il voulait une chance d'avoir une famille, une petite fille qui pourrait être à nous.

Toute la nuit, nous avions attendu avec appréhension que la tempête se calme et que la camionnette carbonisée soit découverte, ce qui fut le cas à l'heure du déjeuner. Au début, Bella était très calme et nous observait nerveusement, surtout Peter. Ses expériences avec les hommes avaient dû être vraiment mauvaises parce que quand il lui parlait, elle se crispait et je savais qu'elle s'attendait à ce qu'il lui crie dessus si elle disait ou faisait quelque chose de mal. Elle était moins nerveuse avec moi et je lui changeai les idées en lui demandant de m'aider à préparer le déjeuner. J'approchai un tabouret pour qu'elle grimpe dessus et elle se mit tout de suite à sourire en cassant d'abord quelques œufs dans un grand bol, puis en les versant sur le babeurre, avant de mélanger la pâte à pancake.

Lorsque nous eûmes fini, le plan de travail ressemblait à une zone de guerre, mais elle était heureuse et lorsque Peter la complimenta sur les pancakes, elle semblait moins effrayée par lui, d'autant qu'à mon grand étonnement, il se força même à en avaler un.

Quand nous entendîmes la voiture de police arriver, j'emmenai Bella faire une promenade dans la prairie pour voir les lapins et la tenir hors de vue pendant que Peter discutait avec eux.

A notre retour, une heure plus tard, il était seul et pendant que Bella faisait la sieste (elle souffrait encore des effets de l'accident, même si elle s'en souvenait pas vraiment) je lui demandai ce qui s'était passé.

"Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai accepté ce plan insensé, Char. Je n'aurais pas dû. J'ai failli leur dire qu'on avait trouvé Bella errant sur la route tôt ce matin, mais d'une manière ou d'une autre..."

Je le serrai dans mes bras et le remerciai alors qu'il poursuivait.

"C'était une enquête de routine, ils passaient dans toutes les maisons dans un rayon de 15 km autour de l'accident. Ils voulaient juste savoir si nous avions vu ou entendu quelque chose, mais avec la tempête, ils n'espéraient pas vraiment obtenir de résultat. Ils ne cherchent pas d'enfant et ils ne savent pas encore qui sont les occupants de la voiture. Tôt ou tard, ils les identifieront grâce au numéro du moteur, mais il semble que la plaquette ait été arrachée dans l'accident et elle n'a pas encore été retrouvée. Ils traitent ça comme un tragique accident. Il est arrivé trop vite dans le virage par mauvais temps."

"C'est un soulagement. Peut-être qu'ils n'identifieront jamais la femme. Je veux dire, le type possédait ou louait probablement le camion, mais pas elle. Peut-être que personne ne savait qu'ils étaient ensemble."

Il me fixa longuement avant de soupirer à nouveau.

"Ouais. En tout cas, je leur ai dit que nous partions d'ici quelques semaines, pour des vacances prolongées, mais ils n'étaient pas intéressés, ils m'ont juste remercié pour leur avoir accordé un peu de mon temps et sont partis. Aussi fou que ça puisse paraître, tu pourrais t'en tirer comme ça."

Décidant que nous avions maintenant gâché toutes nos chances dans le coin, et qu'il était temps de quitter la région de toute façon, nous décidâmes de nous déplacer vers le nord, vers Seattle, où le soleil ne serait plus un problème. Après tout, nous devions nous assurer que Bella ne découvrirait jamais ce que nous étions vraiment, aussi impossible que cela puisse paraître.

Nous trouvâmes une cabane à louer là-bas, loin de la ville, à la campagne, le temps que nous puissions acheter une maison, et en quelques semaines, nous avions quitté le Texas pour de bon. Je ne pensais pas que nous puissions manquer à qui que ce soit, sauf peut-être au gars qui habitait le ranch près du nôtre. Nous étions restés à l'écart du monde, et, à une époque, nous avions déjà disparu pendant des mois quand la fantaisie nous prenait. Nous prenions un nouveau départ avec notre fille et nous étions déterminés à faire en sorte que cela fonctionne, même si nous savions que nous aurions besoin de l'aide de l'ami d'un ami pour que cela devienne réalité. Bella aurait besoin d'une nouvelle identité avec tous les papiers appropriés nous en donnant la garde, ce n'est qu'après que nous pourrions nous détendre et profiter de ce miracle.

Bella sembla accepter assez rapidement sa nouvelle situation, même si la nuit, elle versait quelques larmes et me demandait pourquoi sa maman l'avait abandonnée, si elle avait été une mauvaise fille. J'essayai de lui expliquer que sa maman allait voyager et qu'elle voulait un foyer pour elle, avec des gens qui s'occuperaient d'elle et l'aimeraient, bien que je me sente terriblement coupable. Ce mensonge valait certainement mieux que de dire à la petite fille que sa maman était morte, n'est-ce pas ? Que le jour où j'avais trouvé Bella, elle était à côté du corps sans vie de sa mère ?

Peter et moi en avions discuté et avions décidé que la meilleure chose à faire, serait de lui dire dans quelques mois, une fois qu'elle se serait un peu habituée, que sa maman était morte dans un accident. Elle saurait alors avec certitude qu'elle resterait avec nous, et peut-être qu'à ce moment-là, elle nous ferait assez confiance pour nous accepter comme ses nouveaux parents.

Je gardai un œil sur les informations afin de savoir quand ils identifieraient officiellement Cooper Manners. Comme nous nous en doutions, le camion les conduisit à lui, mais il fallut plus de temps pour identifier la femme. Elle n'avait pas de dossier dentaire, elle avait eu de la chance, je suppose, ou nous en avions eu.

Ils retracèrent finalement les mouvements de Cooper jusqu'à la ville où il travaillait et découvrirent qu'il avait une relation avec une femme nommée Renee Hitchcock qui avait une petite fille, Isabella. Le problème, c'est qu'ils pensaient que la femme à la morgue était Renée, mais il n'y avait aucune trace d'enfant dans le camion et aucune pièce d'identité sur le corps de la femme, ni aucun bagage, alors que Renée avait été aperçue partant avec Cooper Manners, sa fille et des valises. Elle avait dit à ses amis au bar qu'il l'emmenait voir ses parents, mais quand la police les contacta, ils ne savaient rien à propos d'un enfant. Tout ce qu'ils savaient, c'est que leur fils leur avait dit qu'il venait avec une surprise et ils avaient deviné qu'il était probablement sérieusement engagé avec une femme.

Il y avait deux hypothèses. Soit Cooper s'était disputé avec Renée et les avait laissées quelque part, elle et sa fille, puis avait fait monter quelqu'un d'autre en route. Dans ce cas, le cadavre n'était pas celui de Renée. Ou, Renée et lui avaient laissé l'enfant quelque part et étaient partis ensemble sans elle, bien que tous ceux qui connaissaient Renée aient dit que cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Si ce n'était pas Renée, ni elle, ni sa fille n'avaient jamais été revues et si c'était elle, alors aucune trace de la petite fille n'avait jamais été trouvée.

Ce que je découvris, tout comme les policiers lorsqu'ils identifièrent officiellement la femme, c'est que le père biologique de l'enfant était un flic qui, par un concours de circonstance, vivait également dans une petite ville de l'État de Washington. Une ville du nom de Forks, dont je connaissais le nom parce qu'un de nos amis y habitait depuis quelques années déjà. Nous avions donc décidé que ça n'était pas le bon endroit pour notre nouveau foyer, Seattle était bien trop près de Forks, même si les chances que nous rencontrions le vrai père de Bella étaient d'une sur un million. Il se mit tout de suite à la recherche de sa fille disparue, sans savoir à quel point elle était proche de lui. Cependant, je n'avais pas pitié de lui. Il avait renoncé à tout droit lorsqu'il avait laissé son ex-femme l'emmener quand elle était bébé, et d'après ce que je pus voir, il n'avait eu aucun contact réel avec aucune d'elles depuis ce jour.


	4. Chapitre 4

Merci à tous ceux qui ont ajouté cette histoire ou mon profil dans leurs favoris. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de cette histoire... et à me signaler toute erreur. Même si je suis très méticuleuse, je ne suis pas infaillible, loin de là.

**Naoli**, merci pour ta review. En effet, Renée est très égoïste, et le reconnait elle-même. Quant à comment ça va tourner avec Charlie, il va malheureusement falloir attendre un peu avant de le savoir...

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre quatre**

**Peter**

Je savais que Charlotte s'inquiétait du fait que je ne m'investissait pas complètement dans ce projet fou. Je suppose que c'est parce que je n'arrêtais pas de lui faire remarquer à quel point l'idée était dingue et foireuse. Bien sûr, je savais que c'était tout ce qu'elle désirait, parce que, bon sang, moi aussi. C'était le seul regret que j'avais d'être devenu un vampire, que nous ne puissions jamais avoir d'enfants, en dépit du fait que j'étais convaincu que tout enfant qui porterait mes gènes serait un aussi gros crétin que moi.

J'essayais juste de lui montrer à quel point l'idée était irréalisable.

"Tu sais qu'elle finira par comprendre qu'on est différents, n'est-ce pas ? C'est facile de maintenir cette façade pendant quelques heures, peut-être même quelques jours, mais des mois ? Des années ? C'est impossible, Charlotte. Et pour la météo ? S'il fait beau, comment expliquer l'apparence de notre peau ? Toi et moi, on ne vieillira pas alors qu'elle grandira, on explique ça comment ?"

Mais je savais qu'elle voyait clair en moi. Putain, même si j'érigeais des barrières sur notre chemin, je cherchais quand même des moyens de les contourner... L'âge ne serait pas un problème comme je le prétendais, après tout, les enfants supposaient naturellement que leurs parents étaient vieux. En grandissant, Bella pourrait même trouver ça sympa d'avoir des parents ayant l'air si jeunes.

Je lui suggérai de déménager jusqu'à ce que nous trouvions un endroit où le soleil ne soit plus un problème et comme Bella avait la peau tellement claire, il ne serait pas si difficile de rester à l'écart du soleil, nous pourrions utiliser sa sensibilité comme excuse.

À sa grande joie, j'avais même modéré mon langage et, alors que les semaines devenaient des mois, la petite fille, que j'avais essayé de tenir éloignée de moi, avait lentement volé mon cœur, tout comme elle l'avait fait avec celui de Charlotte. Bien sûr, j'étais mal à l'aise avec elle au début, je n'avais aucune expérience avec les enfants, surtout avec ceux de son âge. Elle était intelligente, mais j'avais tendance à oublier à quel point elle était jeune et je sais que je la contrariais à chaque fois que je lui demandais de faire des choses qu'elle n'était pas encore capable de faire. Pourtant, même si je merdais parfois, elle me suivait partout, désireuse que nous soyons amis et je compris vite que mon cœur lui appartenait et que nous étions devenus inséparables.

Charlotte m'expliqua qu'elle pensait que Bella avait eu de si mauvaises expériences avec les hommes qu'elle cherchait désespérément une figure paternelle et il apparaissait qu'elle s'était tournée vers moi pour remplir ce rôle. Moi ! Elle comprit finalement que je n'allais pas les abandonner ou les maltraiter, elle ou Char, et elle commença à me faire confiance. Et avec cette confiance vint toute l'affection qu'elle pouvait donner à un père digne d'elle. A cette pensée, je me sentis humble, j'étais digne de son amour.

**Charlotte**

Elle était avec nous depuis presque un an, quand Bella se souvint que sa mère l'avait toujours appelée Isabella, peut-être à cause du traumatisme de l'accident. Mais à ce moment-là, elle s'était habituée à ce que nous l'appelions Bella et quand nous lui avions suggéré de l'appeler à nouveau Isabella, elle décida qu'elle préférait Bella. Pour une raison que ni Peter ni moi n'avions envie d'approfondir, Bella avait décidé qu'elle ne voulait pas parler de sa mère ou de son ancienne vie. Je pense qu'elle se sentait sincèrement aimée et stable, et ce, peut-être pour la première fois de sa courte vie.

C'était l'enfant la plus gentille, elle nous suivait partout avec Maggie, un jouet qu'elle refusait d'abandonner, et était toujours prête à nous aider. Lorsqu'elle finit par oublier la peur qu'elle avait de Peter, ils devinrent inséparables et cela me réjouit de voir mon mari, dur à cuire, parfois impitoyable, devenir l'homme gentil et attentionné qui avait toujours été là, caché à l'intérieur, attendant que quelque chose le fasse ressortir.

Rien n'était trop beau pour sa petite princesse. Si quelque chose lui faisait envie ou si elle voulait faire quelque chose, il était là, prêt à lui offrir, bien que je fus heureuse de découvrir qu'il comprenait que ce serait mal de la gâter. Elle devait travailler quand elle voulait quelque chose en nous aidant, lui à l'atelier, ou moi à la maison et elle était immanquablement ravie de tout ce qu'elle recevait.

La seule fois où nous avions vu Bella vraiment contrariée, c'était quand nous étions allés visiter une petite propriété avec des écuries. En voyant les chevaux, Peter pensait qu'il serait bien de louer l'endroit un certain temps, nous ne nous sentions pas encore assez en sécurité vis à vis des autorités pour nous installer définitivement. Pendant que je regardais du côté de la maison, il emmena sa petite princesse voir les chevaux qui attendaient d'être transportés vers leur nouvelle maison par le propriétaire actuel.

J'entendis alors un cri perçant et je me précipitai à l'extérieur pour m'assurer que Bella n'avait pas eu d'accident. Mais je la trouvai dans les bras de Peter, accrochée à son cou et tremblant violemment.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Elle est blessée ?"

Peter secoua la tête et sourit tristement.

"Non. C'est bien ma chance d'avoir la seule petite fille au monde qui a peur des chevaux !"

Je la lui pris des bras et la calmai suffisamment pour qu'elle me parle. Elle me dit qu'ils étaient trop gros, trop féroces et qu'ils sentaient mauvais. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais répondre à ça ? Je lui dis simplement qu'elle changerait peut-être d'avis quand elle serait plus âgée, mais face à son expression, je pensai que c'était peut-être la seule chose sur laquelle père et fille ne seraient jamais d'accord.

Quand nous retournâmes à la voiture, elle demanda même à Peter de mettre Maggie dans le coffre, et, une fois rentrés à la maison, la pauvre vieille licorne fut reléguée dans une boîte dans le grenier et n'en ressortit plus jamais !

**Peter**

Nous finîmes par lui parler de la mort de sa mère. A l'origine, Charlotte voulait lui dire bien plus tôt, mais j'avais opposé mon veto à cette idée. Elle avait traversé tant de choses et avait besoin de temps pour s'installer dans sa nouvelle vie sans lui rajouter du chagrin. Quand elle eût huit ans, elle nous força la main en nous demandant si sa mère allait revenir la chercher. Je pense que nous nous attendions tous les deux à ce qu'elle prenne très mal la nouvelle, et en effet, elle pleura pendant un moment avant de nous surprendre tous les deux quand elle ajouta.

"Eh bien, je suppose qu'elle pensait que j'étais mieux ici avec vous et elle avait raison. Elle ne s'est jamais souciée de moi comme vous le faites. Elle ne m'a jamais appelée et je vous considère comme ma mère et mon père maintenant."

Ce fut un sacré choc pour nous, un énorme choc, et à partir de ce jour-là, nous n'avions plus jamais regardé en arrière, elle non plus, et nous nous étions vite habitués à nos nouveaux titres.

Elle se méfiait encore beaucoup des autres hommes, mais comme nous n'avions pas beaucoup de visites et que nous avions décidé de lui faire l'école à la maison au moins jusqu'à l'âge du collège, elle n'en rencontra pas beaucoup avant de se sentir assez à l'aise et en sécurité. Ce n'est que lorsque nous avons commencé à lui faire connaître de nouvelles choses qu'elle est entrée en contact avec d'autres hommes. Le pasteur qui dirigeait l'école du dimanche locale, le maître nageur à la piscine, bien qu'à ce moment-là elle savait déjà nager comme un poisson, car je lui avait appris. Cet entraîneur lui apprit à plonger d'une façon que Charlotte trouvait plus sûre que mon approche. J'avais parfois tendance à oublier à quel point j'étais indestructible et ma fille, fragile.

**Charlotte**

Peter ne perdit jamais sa patience infinie et sa gentillesse avec Bella. Il lui apprit à conduire sur notre propriété alors qu'elle n'avait que dix ans et lui a promis une voiture dès qu'elle serait en âge d'avoir son permis. Il essaya aussi de la persuader d'apprendre à monter à cheval, mais Bella avait toujours peur des chevaux et même si nous l'encouragions, aucun de nous ne put la convaincre de monter à cheval ou même d'en approcher un, même pas un petit poney.

Nous finîmes par déménager au Nebraska, où Bella entra au collège, une étape importante pour elle. Elle était assurément assez intelligente, mais c'était quand même effrayant de fréquenter pour la première fois une école remplie d'autres élèves.

En toute impartialité, je pense, Peter était plus nerveux qu'elle quand il la déposa pour son premier jour. Il passa ensuite la journée à tourner en rond et à me demander si je pensais que tout se passerai bien pour notre fille.

"Je jure devant Dieu que si quelqu'un l'intimide ou se fout d'elle parce qu'elle a été scolarisée à la maison, je lui casserai la gueule."

"Je sais, papa, mais souviens-toi que Bella est intelligente et confiante maintenant, elle peut se débrouiller, tu le lui as appris."

Il sourit, se rappelant comment il avait initié Bella aux arts martiaux, bien que tout ce qu'il en savait, il l'avait appris dans les vieux films de Bruce Lee. Je les observais et ça me faisait sourire, de la voir stupéfaite quand elle le regardait faire tourbillonner les nunchakus. Peter voulait toujours être le meilleur pour sa petite princesse et elle l'idolâtrait. Ça me faisait m'interroger sur ce qui se passerait quand les garçons commenceraient à s'intéresser à elle. Je ne le voyais pas accepter tout simplement qu'elle ait un rendez-vous. Il était plus susceptible d'emmener chaque pauvre garçon qui se présenterait à l'arrière de la grange pour une rapide discussion. Mais il viendrait un jour où, comme tout autre père, il devrait se mordre la langue et regarder sa princesse s'emballer pour l'un d'eux.

Comme je m'y attendais, Bella s'intégra et réussit très bien à l'école. Elle se fit rapidement des amis et s'impliqua dans des activités, même si elle n'était pas aussi athlétique que Peter l'aurait voulu. Elle joua au volley-ball, mais pas très bien et abandonna le golf après seulement un semestre. Elle rejoignit les clubs d'art et de poésie et, un jour, je trouvai mon mari en train de lire un de ses livres de poésie et d'essayer sincèrement de comprendre ce qui lui plaisait. Bella renonça à essayer de lui expliquer et comprit qu'elle avait plus de chance avec l'art. Peter savait dessiner et sculptait le bois, une chose qu'il lui avait transmise, et ils se trouvèrent un autre point commun. J'étais ravie de voir notre fille s'épanouir en une jeune femme sûre d'elle et intelligente.

Le jour de ses quatorze ans, Peter, fidèle à sa parole, lui acheta une petite voiture d'occasion et l'emmena passer son permis d'apprenti conducteur*. Quand il ne pouvait pas l'emmener prendre des leçons parce qu'il était occupé par une commande de sculpture, je le faisait et on s'amusait bien. D'habitude, on s'arrêtait en chemin pour dîner et, de cette façon, j'en apprenais plus sur ses amis et ses cours.

Parfois, je la regardais en lui faisant signe au revoir le matin et je me souvenais de la petite fille malmenée et meurtrie que j'avais sauvée de l'accident. Je me demandais comment aurait été sa vie si l'accident ne s'était jamais produit et qu'elle était restée avec sa mère biologique. De temps en temps, je me sentais coupable des mensonges que je lui avais racontés, mais Bella avait changé nos vies, à Peter et à moi, et j'espérais que nous lui avions donné une vie de famille heureuse et sûre. Je ne supportais pas de penser à notre vie sans elle, et même si je savais qu'un jour elle prendrait son envol, j'espérais juste que ça ne serait pas trop tôt.

**Peter**

Si quelqu'un m'avait dit il y a dix ans que je serais père d'une collégienne, je lui aurais ri au nez. Moi ? Sois réaliste ! Pourtant, aujourd'hui, je venais chercher ma petite fille au collège après avoir déposé sa voiture au garage pour changer les amortisseurs. C'était de ma faute, j'aurais dû lui en acheter une neuve, mais Charlotte disait que ça la rendrait différente, que les autres parents n'avaient pas les moyens de payer une voiture neuve à leurs enfants et je suppose qu'elle avait raison. Si j'avais eu les coudées franches, j'aurais pourri gâté ma petite princesse, alors c'était bien d'avoir une femme qui avait la tête sur les épaules.

A l'instant où je vis Bella, je sus que quelque chose n'allait pas, elle avait ses épaules affaissées et la tête baissée. Elle marchait toute seule, ce qui était également inhabituel et dès qu'elle monta dans la voiture, je vis qu'elle avait pleuré.

"Quoi de neuf, Princesse ?"

Elle ne voulait pas parler, mais cela ne m'avait jamais arrêté et, finalement, elle me déballa tout. Elle aimait bien ce garçon dans sa classe qui la regardait en souriant. C'était un des sportifs, du genre, le cerveau dans la bite ! Quoi qu'il en soit, il lui avait demandé d'aller en ville avec lui pour le déjeuner et quand elle avait finalement accepté, le petit con lui avait posé un lapin. Elle l'avait attendu vingt minutes, et quand il arriva, il était avec une autre fille. Visiblement, il avait changé d'avis et oublié de lui dire. Je lui proposai d'y retourner et de m'assurer qu'il n'oublierait plus jamais, mais elle me supplia de ne pas le faire. Je détestais voir ma princesse bouleversée par un petit bâtard de bas étage, mais en définitive, même si je le voulais, je ne pouvais pas me battre à sa place.

Le problème, c'est que ce n'était pas la première fois que ça arrivait. L'année dernière, elle craquait sur un garçon qui lui avait demandé d'aller pique-niquer avec sa famille pendant le week-end, un truc organisé par l'entreprise de son père. Elle était vraiment excitée, avait passé du temps à s'habiller et s'était assise à la fenêtre pour attendre. Puis elle avait reçu un coup de fil, il avait rencontré une fille à la maison des jeunes la veille et l'emmenait à sa place. Mais cette fois-ci, je me vengeai de ce petit enculé : j'écrasai son précieux vélo de course dans le parking de l'école puis, pour faire bonne mesure, je fis marche arrière dessus. Bella avait tout vu et savait que ce n'était pas un accident. Et même si Charlotte me passa un sacré savon, je savais que ma petite princesse avait apprécié la revanche. C'était juste dommage d'avoir dû me contenter de son vélo !

Je pense que ce qui nous contrariait le plus, c'est qu'à chaque rejet, Bella perdait un peu de sa confiance retrouvée auprès des garçons. Son enfance n'avait que peu développé sa confiance dans le sexe masculin et ces incidents ne faisaient que renforcer cette opinion négative.

Nous nous arrêtâmes prendre un hamburger, puis chez un client en rentrant à la maison. Il m'avait parlé que sa chatte qui avait une portée de chatons en âge d'être adoptés et Bella nous suppliait régulièrement de la laisser avoir un animal de compagnie. Je décidai qu'un chaton pourrait lui remonter le moral. Je dus affronter Charlotte quand nous rentrâmes avec la petite boule de poils noire, mais putain, voir le sourire de Bella pendant qu'elle le câlinait, valait tous les problèmes que j'eus ensuite avec ma femme.

Elle appela le chaton Sooty et bien que Charlotte ait été loin d'être enchantée de l'avoir dans la maison, je la trouvai rapidement en train de le caresser et de lui donner des soucoupes de lait.

"Tu vois, j'avais raison ou pas ?"

Charlotte se leva et me regarda fixement, je n'étais toujours pas sorti d'affaire !

"Je croyais qu'on s'était mis d'accord pour ne pas avoir d'animaux domestiques, Peter ? Bella ira à l'université dans quelques années, et qu'est-ce qu'on en fera alors?"

"Char, c'est un putain de chaton, pas un tigre du Bengale. Nous avons juste à lui donner à manger, du lait et à le laisser vivre sa vie. Bon dieu, je n'ai pas acheté de putain de chien parce qu'ils sont trop dépendants, lâche-moi un peu !"

Je ne faisais pas gaffe à mes doigts quand je fis ce dernier commentaire, mais j'aurais peut-être dû. Ma femme pouvait être vraiment méchante quand elle était énervée et d'une manière ou d'une autre, j'avais le don de la mettre en colère, jusqu'à en faire un art.

Comme toujours, Bella vint à ma rescousse en voyant que j'étais dans la merde à cause de Sooty. Tout comme moi, Charlotte ne pouvait pas être en colère contre elle très longtemps et nous redevînmes rapidement une famille heureuse. Mais attention, j'étais prévenu : je n'aurai pas seulement les doigts cassés si je refaisais un coup pareil. Message reçu haut et fort. Je n'avais pas besoin qu'une montagne me tombe dessus pour savoir que ça faisait mal !

Après ça, Bella sembla se désintéresser des mecs, ce qui fut un soulagement, du moins pour moi. Je savais que ça ne durerait pas, c'était une fille, et tôt ou tard, elle rencontrerait un mec qu'elle aimerait et qui l'aimerait en retour et puis... Eh bien, on verra le moment venu, mais je ferai en sorte que le prochain gars qui lui ferait du mal, découvre ce qu'était vraiment la douleur.

* * *

* C'est assez différent de la conduite accompagnée. En effet, une fois son permis d'élève obtenu, il peut conduire seul si c'est pour aller en cours ou aux activités périscolaires de son école. Pour tous les autres déplacements, il doit être accompagné d'un conducteur de 21 ans au moins. Ce permis ne concerne que les adolescents vivant dans une ville de moins de 5000 habitants ou fréquentant une école qui se trouve dans une ville de moins de 5000 habitants. Si j'ai bien compris, ce type de permis n'existe qu'au Nebraska.


	5. Chapitre 5

**Pims10**, merci pour ta review. En effet, je n'avais jamais lu de fiction avec un Peter papa poule!

Bonne lecture et à mardi.

* * *

Cette histoire est une traduction de « **A Tangled Web** », écrite par **airedalegirl1**, dont vous trouverez le lien sur mon profil.

* * *

**Chapitre cinq**

**Jasper**

Ce fut une erreur de convaincre Alice de passer des vacances avec moi au Texas pour aller voir Peter et Charlotte. Elle n'aimait pas mes vieux amis ni le grand air, même si la chasse était bonne.

J'évitai les villes comme Dallas et Houston, ce qui signifiait qu'il n'y eut pas de méga shopping, et que lorsque nous arrivâmes au ranch Whitlock, son humeur ne s'était pas améliorée.

Voir l'endroit déserté lui donna le sourire, le premier que je voyais depuis des jours.

"On dirait qu'ils sont partis. C'est dommage, mais pas vraiment important. Peut-être qu'à la place on pourrait aller à Dallas ?"

Je regardai par les fenêtres en fronçant les sourcils. L'endroit semblait désert comme si personne n'y avait vécu depuis longtemps et quand je vérifiai la grange et les écuries, je les trouvai vides aussi. De toute évidence, l'endroit n'était plus occupé depuis des années.

"On dirait qu'ils sont partis il y a quelque temps. Ils ne t'ont pas donné leur nouvelle adresse ?"

Je secouai la tête. Elle savait très bien que je n'avais pas eu de nouvelles de Peter depuis des années, surtout par sa faute d'ailleurs. La dernière fois qu'elle m'avait accompagné, Charlotte et elle s'étaient disputées parce que je passais du temps avec Peter en la laissant "s'amuser " avec Charlotte avec qui elle n'avait rien en commun. En conséquence, quand nous étions repartis, les choses étaient tendues.

J'aurais peut-être dû défendre mes amis. J'aurais certainement dû dire à Alice qu'ils étaient mes meilleurs amis et que je n'étais donc pas prêt à leur tourner le dos, mais je ne le fis pas.

Par la suite, je m'en voulus. Après avoir quitté Maria, j'avais erré comme un zombie, ne voulant pas vivre comme un vampire, mais incapable de trouver une autre façon d'exister et puis j'avais rencontré Alice, la réponse à mes prières. Elle m'apparaissait comme un ange gardien envoyé pour me prendre la main et me guider vers une vie meilleure, une façon de vivre sans le tourment de devoir tuer pour exister.

Je lui avais permis de prendre le contrôle de ma vie comme l'avait fait Maria. C'était facile, je n'avais pas à réfléchir, les décisions étaient prises pour moi et comme avec Maria, je croyais qu'Alice m'aimait et voulait le meilleur pour moi, pour nous. On aurait pu penser que j'aurais fait mieux la seconde fois. Je suppose que le désespoir m'avait masqué la réalité.

Ce n'est que lorsque je commençai à comprendre qu'Alice voulait ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour elle, ce qui n'était pas nécessairement bon pour nous, que je commençai à ouvrir les yeux et à ce moment-là, j'étais tellement engagé qu'il semblait impossible de faire marche arrière.

J'aimais Alice, bien sûr, mais Alice ne m'aimait pas, du moins pas de la même façon. Comme Maria, son amour était dévorant, les choses devaient être faites à sa façon ou pas du tout, et le temps que je retrouve un peu de cran, il était presque trop tard, tout comme maintenant.

J'aurais dû dire à Alice que je voulais rendre visite à mes amis seul vu qu'elle ne les aimait pas vraiment, mais j'avais voulu croire que les choses seraient peut-être différentes après une si longue séparation. Et maintenant, nous étions là, seuls devant la maison abandonnée, j'avais l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup de pied dans le ventre alors qu'Alice arborait un sourire entendu. Bien évidemment, elle savait qu'ils n'étaient pas là, elle avait dû voir leur décision de déménager ou du moins que la maison serait vide à notre arrivée. Je doutais qu'elle ait regardé assez attentivement pour avoir vu leur décision de s'en aller ou savoir depuis combien de temps elle avait été prise.

Pourquoi ne m'avaient-ils pas contacté ? Un appel, une lettre, quelque chose pour me dire qu'ils avaient déménagé ? Mais après, ça me frappa ! Pourquoi l'auraient-ils fait ? Les Cullen avaient déménagé de nombreuses fois depuis ma dernière visite et pas une seule fois, j'avais écrit ou appelé. Ils avaient probablement supposé qu'avec Alice dans ma vie, je n'avais plus besoin de leur amitié et à un moment donné, j'avais probablement fini par le penser. Ce n'était que maintenant que je comprenais à quel point j'avais eu tort de penser cela. Peter et Charlotte étaient les deux seules personnes dans ma vie à n'avoir jamais rien demandé en échange de leur amitié. Nous avions suffisamment partagé d'horreurs et de bons moments, nous étions liés. Alice avait fait de son mieux pour détruire ce lien et elle aurait pu réussir.

Sa voix me ramena au présent.

"J'ai dit, on y va ? Ça ne sert à rien de traîner par ici. Il est clair que cet endroit est désert depuis des années. C'est tellement déprimant, je ne suis pas surprise qu'ils soient partis, même si c'était cruel de ne pas te le dire. Peut-être que tes amis ne tenaient pas autant à toi que tu le pensais. Je suis désolée, Jazz, ça doit être dur pour toi d'être là.

Je me tournai vers elle, soudain en colère. Le ton de sa voix était amusé, pas triste, et cela me blessa, ne se souciait-elle pas du tout de ce que je ressentais ?

"Je vais les trouver. Pourquoi ne rentres-tu pas à la maison ?"

Ses yeux se rétrécirent, elle n'aimait pas le ton de ma voix. Je n'avais pas pris la peine de cacher ma colère contre elle.

"Tu vas courir partout dans le pays à la recherche des Whitlock ? Pourquoi ? Ils sont partis, ils n'ont même pas pris la peine de dire au revoir, ils n'ont plus envie de te voir, Jazz. Je t'avais prévenu du genre de personnes qu'ils étaient."

"Oui, en effet, et ils m'ont averti du genre de personne que tu étais. J'aurais peut-être dû écouter."

Elle tournait autour de moi en me regardant fixement, les lèvres serrées par la colère.

"Je suppose que tu veux dire que tu aurais dû m'écouter ? Je suis ta femme et j'aimerais juste te faire remarquer que je ne t'ai pas largué sans un mot, comme eux l'ont fait."

Inutile de discuter avec Alice. Elle était si habille avec les mots, qu'elle pouvait m'embrouiller avec, j'étais plus un homme d'action.

"Je vais quand même chercher, Alice. Rentre à la maison."

Je suppose que j'aurais dû m'attendre à la dispute bruyante et vicieuse qui suivit ces mots. Alice ne serait jamais partie sans avoir le dernier mot, ou les mots dans ce cas-là.

Alors que la voiture s'éloignait à toute vitesse de la maison, me laissant couvert d'un nuage de poussière dégagée par ses pneus qui patinaient, je me détournai et soupirai.

J'étais seul une fois de plus et d'après ce qu'avait dit Alice, elle ne reviendrait pas, et ne voulait pas que je revienne, jamais. C'était injuste de m'accuser de penser plus à mes amis qu'à ma femme. Ça faisait des années que je ne pensais qu'à ma femme. Le problème, c'était que j'étais sûr qu'elle n'avait jamais pensé à moi, à moins que ça n'ait un rapport avec la façon dont elle pouvait me persuader de faire ce qu'elle voulait.

Je m'effondrai sur les marches de bois blanchi du porche, écoutant leur doux gémissement de protestation. Peter s'était promis de les faire réparer depuis qu'il avait acheté le ranch, mais c'était l'une de ces choses qu'il ne semblait jamais avoir le temps de faire.

Je pouvais attendre leur retour ici, il était évident qu'ils n'avaient pas vendu la propriété et je n'avais aucun doute qu'un jour ils y reviendraient, mais ça aurait pu prendre des décennies et je ne voulais pas être seul. Le problème, c'est que je n'avais nulle part où aller.

Mes amis me manquaient et je voulais être en leur compagnie. J'avais besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler et Charlotte avait toujours été ma confidente jusqu'à l'arrivée d'Alice. J'espérais juste qu'ils accepteraient mes excuses et qu'ils m'accueilleraient à nouveau chez eux, même si je ne le méritais pas.

Je forçai une porte à l'arrière de la maison que je trouvai pratiquement vide, le peu de meubles qui restaient, étaient recouverts d'une épaisse couche de poussière. Le rez-de-chaussée était exactement tel que je me souvenais, les meubles restants étaient recouverts d'un linceul de poussière blanche, les placards et les tiroirs étaient vides.

J'avoue que j'espérais trouver un mot, une lettre pour moi. Ils se doutaient sûrement que je reviendrais un jour ? Ou pas ? Peut-être qu'ils avaient pensé, « dix ans sans un mot, il nous a abandonnés, a décidé que les Cullen étaient plus importants dans sa vie. » Si c'était ça, je n'avais qu'à m'en prendre à moi-même.

Je flânai à l'étage, perplexe, quand j'entrai dans la chambre d'amis qui avait toujours été la mienne lors de mes visites. Même quand ils déménageaient d'un endroit à l'autre, ils laissaient mes affaires dans le placard et les tiroirs, mais tout était vide cette fois-ci.

En explorant plus loin, je trouvais un sac contenant mes affaires dans un coin du grenier. C'est vrai, il était propre et bien plié, mais quand même... J'eus l'impression qu'ils m'avaient abandonné et qu'ils étaient passés à autre chose.

Peut-être pensaient-ils qu'un jour je viendrais récupérer mes affaires et qu'il serait facile de me les rendre si elles étaient déjà prêtes, ou peut-être qu'ils les avaient emballées en pensant qu'ils ne me reverraient plus jamais et les avaient rangées ici et oubliées. Le sac contenait des boîtes de bibelots brisés, de vieux rideaux et draps, ainsi que des objets délaissés qui n'étaient plus utiles ou dont on n'avait plus besoin. Oui, Major, toi aussi, tu n'es plus nécessaire ou utile, comment te sens-tu ?

L'autre chose étrange, était un livre de coloriage pour enfants, ouvert à une page montrant un papillon à moitié colorié, à côté duquel se trouvait une valise abîmée qui semblait avoir été plongée dans de l'eau trouble à un moment donné de son passé. Elle ne contenait qu'une écharpe de femme foutue dans un coin. C'était vraiment un casse-tête, parce que ça n'avait vraiment pas sa place ici.

Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Est-ce que Charlotte ou Peter avaient attaqué une mère et sa fille et avaient-ils été forcés de fuir la région ? Cela semblait très improbable, je connaissais trop bien mes amis. Charlotte adorait les enfants et même Peter leur consacrait plus de temps que tout autre adulte humain qu'il avait rencontré. En plus, ils n'auraient pas gardé de trophées.

Peut-être que j'interprétais trop cette trouvaille. C'était peut-être des choses que Charlotte avait trouvées ? Elle adorait fouiller dans les friperies et inventer des histoires sur les objets qui avaient attiré son attention. Qu'aurait-elle fait de cette collection, me demandais-je ?

Je me sentais encore plus déprimé et abandonné, je pris le sac et quittai la maison après avoir bloqué la porte cassée, et je me mis en route... où ? Je n'avais aucun moyen de transport, aucun effet personnel, accepté les affaires dans le sac, et je n'avais nulle part où aller, à moins de ramper devant Alice pour implorer son pardon. Il gèlerait en enfer avant que je le fasse.

Au lieu de ça, je me dirigeai vers la ville la plus proche et je pris un bus pour Houston, au moins je serais sur un terrain familier et confortable. C'était une bonne idée, en théorie, mais quand je descendis à la gare, je ne reconnus rien. Cela faisait plusieurs décennies que je n'avais pas visité la ville et tout avait complètement changé. J'étais vraiment perdu.

Je trouvai un motel et réservai une chambre pour quelques nuits pour me donner le temps de réfléchir. Je me douchai et changeai de vêtements en appréciant la sensation de la chemise en flanelle et du vieux jean ample, des choses que je n'osais jamais porter quand Alice était là. Tandis que j'enfilais une paire de bottes usée, je me sentis différent. Je n'étais plus Jasper Hale, le mari à la mode d'Alice, mais Jasper Whitlock, ex-soldat et homme d'action qui ne dépend que de lui-même.

Je fis un peu de shopping, achetant un sac en cuir pour mes vêtements afin de pouvoir jeter le sac noir et je louai ensuite une voiture.

J'appelai aussi Jenks pour lui demander de retracer les allées et venues de Charlotte et Peter Whitlock, m'énervant quand il posa des questions stupides.

"Dans quel état dois-je commencer la recherche ?"

"Si je savais que je ne vous demanderais pas de les retrouver, et ne m'appelez pas chez les Cullen. Utilisez mon portable."

Le ton irrité que j'employais, m'assurait qu'il commencerait immédiatement à travailler sur mon problème. Il savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de me faire attendre trop longtemps. Je pourrais décider de lui rendre visite et il ferait presque tout pour l'éviter.

Pendant que j'attendais, j'achetai des cadeaux « d'excuses » pour mes amis. Puis j'achetai un nouveau portable, je voulais jeter l'ancien une fois que j'aurais eu des nouvelles de Jenks, je ne voulais pas recevoir d'appels de Carlisle, d'Alice ou d'un autre membre de la famille. Cette époque était révolue. Peut-être qu'un jour, je reprendrais le contact avec eux, mais pour l'instant... eh bien... en dehors de m'avoir appris à être végétarien, les Cullen ne m'avaient apporté que des ennuis. Ils m'avaient rendu mou et docile, une cible facile pour une femme forte et intrigante comme Alice.

Jenks me recontacta encore plus vite que je ne l'avais prévu, en fait, le lendemain matin, il me donnait une adresse au Nebraska.

"C'est assez récent, ils n'y sont que depuis trois ans. Vous voulez aussi leurs anciennes adresses ? Ils ont un peu bougé au cours des six années précédentes."

Cela m'intrigua, Charlotte préférait trouver un endroit qu'elle aimait et y rester le plus longtemps possible, mais d'après les détails que Jenks me donnait, ils avaient déménagé trois fois au cours des deux premières années et une autre fois au cours de la quatrième. Fuyaient-ils quelqu'un ? Sinon, pourquoi continuer à déménager si souvent ? Ça ne leur ressemblait pas et me fit m'interroger sur la valise et le livre de coloriage que j'avais trouvés au ranch. Eh bien, je savais où ils étaient maintenant, je leur rendrai visite afin de voir par moi-même ce qui se passait.

Bien qu'intrigué et impatient de revoir mes amis, je pris mon temps et fis le trajet par la route, principalement par lâcheté, je suppose. J'avais peur de leur réaction en me revoyant. Je ne supportais pas l'idée d'être rejeté par ceux que je considérais comme ma famille.

Tout en conduisant, je repensai au siècle qui venait de passer et aux bons moments que nous avions vécus depuis que nous avions échappé à Maria. Sans mes amis, je suis sûr que je n'aurais jamais trouvé la volonté de quitter le Mexique. Bref, je devais ma vie et ma liberté à Charlotte et Peter.


	6. Chapitre 6

Visiblement, l'arrivée de Jasper dans cette histoire était attendue! Merci aux reviewers du dernier chapitre.

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

Cette histoire est une traduction de « **A Tangled Web** », écrite par **airedalegirl1**, dont vous trouverez le lien sur mon profil.

* * *

**Chapitre Six**

**Bella**

Ces derniers jours, j'avais réfléchi et décidé que je détestais les mecs. C'était tous les mêmes, de parfaits salauds en qui on ne pouvait pas avoir confiance, sauf papa, bien sûr. Il était l'exception à la règle et j'espérais qu'un jour, je trouverai un homme comme lui.

J'espérais juste ne pas devenir comme ma mère biologique, le peu dont je me souvenais de ses relations, n'était qu'éclats de voix hurlantes, gifles et même, une fois, si ma mémoire était bonne, de la douleur pour moi.

Je remerciais ma bonne étoile d'avoir eu de la chance, que ma mère m'ait donnée à un couple qui m'aimait vraiment ou j'aurais pu finir comme mon amie Ashley. Le comportement de sa mère était un sujet de discussion dans toute la ville.

Un soir, après avoir fini mes devoirs, comme je me sentais déprimée, je partis à la recherche de Sooty, mais sans la trouver nulle part. On avait persuadé maman de me laisser la garder tant qu'elle restait dans la cuisine et on lui avait appris à utiliser un bac à litière, mais cela avait été dur et je savais que c'était pas gagné.

Malheureusement, papa avait visiblement laissé la porte de la cuisine ouverte et Sooty avait décidé d'aller explorer le reste de la maison. Il fallait absolument que je la trouve avant maman. Si Sooty faisait des saletés par terre, il serait encore plus difficile de faire plaisir à maman et je ne pouvais pas supporter de perdre mon chaton maintenant.

Je vérifiai le sous-sol, le salon et les chambres sans succès, avant de remarquer que la porte du grenier était entrouverte. Maman était montée là-haut un peu plus tôt pour trouver des plaques de cuisson qu'elle y avait entreposées et avait dû oublier de refermer.

Je grimpai les escaliers et me glissai à l'intérieur, fermant la porte derrière moi et allumant la lumière. Bien sûr, Sooty était endormie en haut d'une pile de boîtes, dans un coin.

En regardant autour de moi, je ne vis pas de désordre et poussai un soupir de soulagement. Il fallait que je l'attrape et que je la ramène en bas, avec un peu de chance avant que maman ne se rende compte qu'elle avait disparu.

Bien évidemment, Sooty se réveilla à ce moment-là avec d'autres idées en tête et s'enfuit en courant, grimpant sur une autre pile de boîtes qui s'avérèrent être moins bien empilées. Elles s'effondrèrent et, figée, je me demandai si maman les avait entendues tomber.

Ne l'entendant pas crier, je poussai un soupir de soulagement et commençai à les empiler, mais quelque chose attira mon attention.

Sur la boîte au bas de la pile, la face qui était tournée vers le mur au départ, portait le mot " Coupures ".

Curieuse, j'ouvris le rabat et sortis une chemise en plastique contenant des coupures de journaux. Peut-être que ça venait de l'époque où papa et maman étaient à l'école. Si je pouvais trouver une photo vraiment embarrassante, je pourrais les faire chanter pour qu'ils me permettent de rester dehors tard pour le barbecue de l'école. D'habitude, je devais être là à 22 h les soirs de semaine, quelle que soit l'occasion. Mes parents étaient très stricts, ils pensaient que mon éducation était extrêmement importante.

Après m'être assise le dos contre le mur, je sortis les coupures de presse et les déposai en tas sur le sol. Elles étaient vieilles et jaunies et en examinant celle du dessus, je remarquai qu'elle était découpée dans un journal du Texas imprimé l'année même où ma vraie mère m'avait laissée avec maman et papa.

Encore plus curieuse, je dépliai la coupure et commençai à lire.

J'étais ankylosée lorsque je finis de lire toutes les coupures de presse qui se trouvaient dans le carton. Sooty avait fait ses besoins au milieu du plancher, mais je ne m'en souciais plus. J'avais du mal à croire ce que j'avais lu.

Toutes ces années, j'avais fait confiance à maman et papa pour découvrir que, comme tout le monde dans ma vie, ils m'avaient menti.

Ce qui était sûr, c'est que ma mère était bien morte dans un accident de voiture, comme ils l'avaient dit. Mais cette année là, j'étais venue vivre avec maman et papa et l'accident n'avait eu lieu qu'à quelques kilomètres de l'endroit où ils vivaient à l'époque. Non seulement ça, mais le corps de ma mère n'avait été identifié que des mois plus tard. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il fallait croire maintenant, seulement que les gens en qui j'avais placé tout mon amour et ma confiance pendant toutes ces années n'en étaient pas dignes. Ils n'étaient pas meilleurs que ma vraie mère.

Était-elle morte peu de temps après m'avoir déposée chez eux ? Si oui, pourquoi papa et maman n'étaient-ils pas allés voir les flics pour leur dire qui elle était ? Et puis, mon père était venu me chercher, mon vrai père, mais ils ne l'avaient pas contacté non plus et maman m'avait dit qu'elle ne savait pas qui il était. Je me souvenais de cette conversation comme si elle avait eu lieu hier.

"Que sais-tu de mon vrai père ?"

Maman avait hésité avant de répondre et maintenant je savais pourquoi, mais elle avait répondu.

"Ta mère ne voulait pas me dire qui était ton père, je ne pense pas qu'elle voulait parler de lui. Je suis désolée, Bella."

Et moi, avec ma confiance naïve, j'avais simplement haussé les épaules.

"Je suppose que ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance. Il nous a larguées donc il ne devait plus vouloir d'elle ou de moi. Du peu dont je me souviens, elle avait un très mauvais passif concernant les hommes, c'était probablement un bon à rien de toute façon. Je suis quand même contente qu'elle ait eu des amis comme toi, maman."

Pourtant, c'était écrit ici, noir sur blanc, son nom et la ville où il avait vécu, Forks, état de Washington. Pourquoi avait-elle menti ? Avait-elle eu peur qu'il m'emmène loin d'eux ? Savait-elle quelque chose sur lui qui rendait nécessaire de me cacher de lui ? Si c'était le cas, alors pourquoi ne m'avait-elle pas dit la vérité alors que j'étais assez grande pour comprendre ? Je ne savais plus ce que je devais croire, je les détestais tous les deux pour m'avoir menti toutes ces années.

J'étais tellement en colère et déçue que j'avais envie de pleurer et de crier en même temps, mais je ne fis ni l'un ni l'autre. Un engourdissement s'installa en moi quand je réalisai que j'étais vraiment seule, sans personne sur qui je pouvais compter ou en qui avoir confiance. Toute ma vie était un mensonge et une seule personne pouvait me dire la vérité sur ma mère, sur ma naissance et cette personne, c'était mon père, mon vrai père.

Après avoir attrapé Sooty, je redescendis en ignorant les saletés qu'elle avait faites et je m'enfermai dans ma chambre. Je ne voulais pas parler à maman ou à papa en ce moment, j'avais besoin de temps pour réfléchir. Alors quand maman m'appela pour le dîner, je lui dis que j'avais mal au ventre et que j'allais me coucher. Quand je refusai quoi que ce soit pour soigner ça, maman me laissa tranquille. Je me lavai, mis mon pyjama et m'assis devant mon ordinateur pendant que Sooty se roulait en boule au milieu de mon lit.

La première chose que je devais faire était de savoir si mon père vivait toujours à Forks. Si c'était le cas, alors... eh bien, je déciderai quand je le saurai. Je pourrais le contacter... mais pour lui dire quoi ? Sans prendre le temps d'y penser, je tapai son nom, Charlie Swan, chef de la police de Forks, état de Washington, puis appuyai sur entrée.

La première chose qui apparut, c'est une photo de mon vrai père, une photo officielle de lui en uniforme. C'était un bel homme aux cheveux sombres et bouclés, aux yeux scintillants et avec une moustache. Je traçai le contour de son visage avec mon doigt et je me demandai si je lui ressemblais. J'imprimai une copie de l'image pour la comparer plus tard à mon propre visage devant le miroir.

J'étais sur le point de lancer l'impression quand je lus la légende au-dessous et m'arrêtai net. «A pris sa retraite le 13 Septembre 2004 ». Je lus la suite. Mon père avait été grièvement blessé par un conducteur ivre alors qu'il aidait une mère et son bébé pris dans un accident de voiture et n'avait pas pu continuer à travailler comme policier. Il avait été mis à la retraite de la police, mais vivait toujours avec sa femme et sa famille à Forks. Mon père avait d'autres enfants ? J'avais des frères et sœurs ? Techniquement, des demi-frères et demi-sœurs, puisqu'ils étaient ses enfants et ceux de sa femme actuelle.

Tout ce temps, je pensais n'avoir personne d'autre que papa et maman, mais c'était un mensonge. Comme tout ce qu'ils m'avaient dit. Est-ce que leur amour pour moi était aussi un mensonge ? Je ne pouvais plus dire quelle était la vérité après tous ces mensonges et l'amertume de cette prise de conscience grandissait en moi comme une entité vivante.

Je ne dormis pas cette nuit-là, mais je pleurai silencieusement pendant des heures à câliner ma seule amie, Sooty. Ces larmes amères de trahison me piquèrent les yeux et les joues. Tout le monde m'avait menti et on m'avait refusé la chance de connaître mon vrai père quand c'était le plus important, quand je n'étais encore qu'une enfant.

Je vivais avec deux personnes qui m'aimaient peut-être vraiment ou pas, mais qui m'avaient aussi trompée et pour cela, je ne leur pardonnerai jamais. Ils avaient perdu toute la confiance et tout le respect que j'avais pour eux. Je n'avais peut-être pas d'autre choix que de rester ici jusqu'à mes dix-huit ans, mais je ferais en sorte que ça soit les années les plus misérables de leur vie. Je voulais contacter mon vrai père, mais j'avais peur d'être à nouveau rejetée et qu'est-ce que je ferais alors ?

**Charlotte**

Quelque chose avait changé chez notre fille et nous ne savions pas quoi. C'était une fille heureuse, aimante et gentille depuis que nous l'avions trouvée, mais depuis le jour où elle était rentrée à la maison avec Peter et ce maudit chaton, tout avait commencé à changer. Maintenant, elle ne souriait plus et ne montrait plus d'affection. Quoi qu'on lui demande de faire, elle le faisait à contrecœur et d'un air renfrogné et elle avait même commencé à rentrer tard de l'école.

Quand on lui demandait où elle était, elle ne voulait pas nous dire autre chose qu'un simple, "Dehors".

La principale appela même pour demander s'il y avait un problème parce que son attitude avait aussi changé à l'école. Elle remettait des devoirs à moitié terminés, voire rien du tout, n'aidait plus ses camarades et perturbait les cours.

"C'est comme si c'était une autre fille, Mme Whitlock. En fait, j'ai été forcée de la mettre en retenue deux fois cette semaine, ce qui n'est pas dans les habitudes de Bella. S'il vous plaît, parlez-en à votre fille. Je détesterais être forcée de l'exclure, mais je ne vois pas d'autre solution si elle continue à se comporter comme elle le fait actuellement. Ce n'est pas juste pour ses camarades de classe."

Je crus que Peter allait exploser quand je lui parlai de cette conversation et quand Bella rentra de l'école, avec trois heures de retard, il l'attendait.

En quelques secondes, le ton monta ce qui me choqua. Peter ne grondait que rarement à sa petite princesse, et elle n'avait jamais levé la voix sur lui jusqu'à ce soir.

"Bordel, qu'est-ce qui se passe, Bella ? C'est quoi cette attitude ?"

"Quelle attitude ? Je vais à l'école, je rentre à la maison. Que voulez-vous de plus ?"

"Je veux que tu sois attentive, que tu utilises ton cerveau, que tu fasses tes devoirs et que tu perdes cette attitude."

"Ou quoi ? Tu vas me frapper ? Ou juste essayer de me faire entendre raison ?"

Nous la fixâmes, ébahis, alors qu'elle montait l'escalier et claquait la porte de sa chambre. Peter n'avait jamais levé la main sur elle ou même menacé de le faire, d'où cela venait-il ?

"Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris, putain, Char ? Elle semble tellement différente. Pense-t-elle vraiment que je pourrais lever la main sur elle ? L'ai-je déjà fait ?"

En pleine confusion, je secouai la tête et le suivis à l'étage, mais elle avait verrouillé sa porte et refusait de me répondre, allumant sa chaîne stéréo à fond, à en faire trembler les fondations.

Nous supportâmes ça pendant environ une demi-heure avant que Peter ne sorte et retire les fusibles. Cela nous apporta un peu de paix mais ne répondit à aucune des questions que nous nous posions à son propos.

Elle ne descendit pas dîner et quitta la maison sans parler le lendemain matin, ce qui irrita tellement Peter qu'il monta et sortit la porte de sa chambre de ses charnières.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu ne peux pas lui enlever son intimité, Peter. C'est une adolescente."

"Ouais, et elle vit sous mon toit et que je sois damné si je la laisse s'en tirer alors qu'elle a claqué sa porte juste parce qu'elle faisait une crise de colère. Laisse-la se calmer. Si elle s'excuse et promet d'être sage, elle pourra la récupérer."

"Et sinon ?"

Il me regarda fixement.

"Alors, elle peut s'attendre à un manque d'intimité. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui prend, mais personne ne nous traitera comme ça dans notre propre maison, pas même notre fille. Il faut qu'elle apprenne un peu le respect. Et, elle est punie... Pendant un mois. Elle n'aura qu'à ranger mon atelier et faire du jardinage. Peut-être que ça la calmera. On pourrait même découvrir ce qui ne va pas si on a toute son attention."

"Ça devra attendre jusqu'à demain, souviens-toi qu'elle dort chez Natalie ce soir."

"Elle dormait..."

"Non, la mère et le père de Natalie sont à un rendez-vous d'affaires et je leur ai dit que Bella lui tiendrait compagnie. Ils ne voulaient pas qu'elle soit seule toute la soirée, mais elle est trop vieille pour une baby-sitter."

"D'accord, alors. Mais c'est tout. Plus d'excuses, elle devra être à la maison tous les jours."

Au milieu de tout cela, nous eûmes une autre surprise, dont nous aurions pu nous passer.

Bella n'était pas encore rentrée de chez Natalie et j'étais occupée avec la lessive et la cuisine quand j'entendis frapper à la porte.

Sachant que ce ne serait pas elle, vu qu'elle avait une clé, j'allai répondre distraitement.

Quand je reconnus mon visiteur, je restai là, bouche bée. C'était le Major !

Cela faisait des années que nous n'avions pas vu ou entendu parler de lui. Pas depuis la scène déplaisante avec Alice Cullen, et je fus très surprise.

Gênés, nous restâmes un moment silencieux avant qu'il ne parle doucement avec un soupçon de ce sourire dont je ne me souvenais que trop bien.

"Bonjour, Charlotte. Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vus."

Je souris aussi, m'effaçai, l'invitant à entrer, et l'emmenai à la cuisine où je préparais des gâteaux pour le pique-nique de l'école le week-end suivant.

"Major, comment vas-tu ?"

Puis je décidai que je devais demander des nouvelles de la harpie et j'ajoutai : "Alice n'est pas avec toi ?"

Il me regarda longtemps avant de répondre et je pouvais voir la douleur dans ses yeux. Il pensait que nous l'avions abandonné à cause d'elle, tout comme nous pensions qu'il nous avait oubliés à cause d'elle.

"Non, Alice et moi allons divorcer", hésita-t-il, "je suis allé au ranch."

Je hochai la tête, comprenant le choc que ça avait dû être pour lui de le trouver désert.

"Nous en sommes partis il y a des années."

Il hocha la tête, regardant la cuisine et fronçant les sourcils devant les biscuits et les gâteaux refroidissant sur des grilles, les photographies et les dessins sur le réfrigérateur.

En prenant une, il l'étudia en silence. Peter, Bella et moi pour son premier jour au collège.

Après quelques minutes, il me jeta un coup d'œil.

"Il semble que j'ai raté beaucoup de choses. Écoute, Charlotte. Je suis désolé de ne pas vous avoir contactés plus souvent, mais vous avez l'air d'avoir tourné la page. Je n'aurais pas dû venir. Je suppose que le ranch vide aurait dû me dire tout ce que j'avais besoin de savoir."

Je soupirai et lui fis signe de s'asseoir.

"Oui, il s'est passé beaucoup de choses. Laisse-moi t'en parler. C'est bon de te voir, Major."

A ces mots, son corps perdit un peu de sa rigidité et il retourna une chaise pour la chevaucher comme il l'avait toujours fait, me faisant sourire à nouveau.

Il m'écouta attentivement lui parler du pick-up accidenté, de ma découverte et du rôle de Bella dans notre vie depuis ce jour.

"Je sais que c'était très mal, mais nous sommes si heureux, Bella aussi. Je suis désolée, Major, nous aurions dû rester en contact avec toi, mais tout s'est passé si vite et depuis... la vie a été si différente pour nous."

J'attendais une réponse, mais à part une fois de plus jeter un coup d'œil sur la photo, il ne dit rien.

"Peter sera content de te voir, il devrait bientôt rentrer. Il fallait qu'il livre des chaises qu'il a fabriquées à un client."

Le Major sembla intéressé par le dernier projet de Peter, bien qu'il ait été surpris que nous ayons abandonné les chevaux.

"Nous n'avions pas vraiment le choix, Bella a peur d'eux. La pauvre enfant était physiquement malade quand Peter lui a proposé de lui apprendre à monter à cheval. Ça n'en valait pas la peine."

"Donc, la vie a complètement changé pour toi. Je suis content, Charlotte, tu as l'air plus heureuse que jamais."

Après un moment d'hésitation, il commença à se lever.

"Je devrais peut-être y aller."

Je posai une main sur son épaule pour l'arrêter.

"Oh non. Reste et rencontre Bella. On peut lui dire que tu es un ami de Peter, mais ça te dérange si on t'appelle Jasper ? Je ne sais pas comment j'expliquerais le « Major » à Bella. Elle ne sait même pas qu'on est... tu sais. Ça n'a pas été facile, mais on a gardé notre secret et je ne veux pas qu'elle sache la vérité, pas avant qu'elle soit plus âgée et seulement si c'est inévitable."

Je suppose que ce n'était pas la meilleure des idées, que Bella rencontre le Major dans son humeur actuelle, mais j'espérais qu'avoir quelqu'un de nouveau dans sa vie la sortirait peut-être de ce qui l'avait mise de cette humeur.


	7. Chapitre 7

Hello,

Merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire.

Pims10: je te laisse découvrir cette rencontre. Mais garde bien à l'esprit que Bella est une adolescente en colère...

Bonne lecture à tous et passez un bon week-end.

* * *

Cette histoire est une traduction de « **A Tangled Web** », écrite par **airedalegirl1**, dont vous trouverez le lien sur mon profil.

* * *

**Chapitre Sept**

**Charlotte**

Peter arriva peu de temps après et l'atmosphère se tendit à nouveau. Tous deux se regardèrent un moment et je savais que le Major attendait avec appréhension la réaction de Peter à sa réapparition soudaine, mais il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils parlaient comme s'ils n'avaient jamais été séparés, ou presque. Il y avait une certaine réserve chez notre invité. Ça avait dû être dur pour lui de découvrir que nous avions une toute nouvelle vie dont il ne savait rien, mais nous l'aimions tout de même et je savais que Bella l'aimerait quand elle le connaîtrait.

Cela me surprit donc lorsque je compris que Peter était nerveux à l'idée que Jasper reste pour rencontrer Bella. Je lui expliquai que je lui avais tout raconté et qu'il avait accepté d'être le vieil ami de Peter, mais Peter était quand même sur la réserve. C'est alors que je vis en lui la prudence d'un père. Il craignait que sa petite fille rencontre un vampire qui pourrait tous nous trahir. Du moins, je pensais que c'était la raison. Pour ma part, j'avais peur que Bella n'agisse pas comme elle le devrait devant un invité, son comportement était si sauvage et imprévisible ces derniers temps. Tout ce que je pouvais faire était de croiser les doigts.

La décision nous échappa toutefois lorsque Bella fit soudainement irruption une demi-heure plus tard en se plaignant de sa salope d'amie Natalie qui refusait de partager ses devoirs de géographie.

Bella s'arrêta net quand elle réalisa qu'on avait un visiteur, un étranger pour elle. Nous n'avions jamais de visiteurs à part les parents de ses amis ou des membres de l'association de parents d'élèves et elle n'était pas sûre de savoir comment réagir.

"Ça va, Bella. C'est Jasper, un ami de papa. Il revient tout juste d'Australie où il vivait et voulait nous voir."

Bella tendit poliment la main sans le quitter des yeux, sur ses gardes.

"Salut, je suis Bella."

Elle tint longtemps la main de Jasper dans la sienne avant de la lâcher et de s'excuser précipitamment avant de disparaître à l'étage comme une tornade.

"Alors, qu'en penses-tu ? Super, n'est-ce pas ?"

Jasper répondit d'un hochement de tête à la question de Peter en suivant Bella du regard, une drôle d'expression sur le visage.

Cela devait être difficile pour lui, il avait été en contact avec très peu d'enfants humains. Mis à part, bien sûr, ceux qu'il avait rencontrés à Forks quand Alice le traînait au lycée.

"Elle n'est... pas tout à fait ce à quoi je m'attendais. Quel âge a-t-elle ?"

"Quinze ans allant sur ses trente ans comme la plupart des adolescents. Mec, c'est pas facile d'élever un enfant."

Jasper resta deux heures durant lesquelles il fut accaparé par Bella qui avait passé une jupe et un tee-shirt et s'était brossé les cheveux pendant sa brève absence.

Elle voulait tout savoir sur lui, combien de temps il était parti, comment était l'Australie (heureusement il put s'en sortir car qu'il s'y était rendu il y avait de cela une trentaine d'années), et ce qu'il comptait faire maintenant. Les questions se multiplièrent. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait dans la vie ? Avait-il une petite amie ? Allait-il vivre dans le coin ? Etc, etc. Ce comportement ne lui ressemblait pas. Elle avait toujours été timide avec les étrangers, surtout les hommes, mais récemment, tout ce qu'elle avait pu faire, c'était de tenir des conversations semi-hostiles, mais elle semblait intéressée par Jasper.

Quand finalement il s'en alla, il promit de revenir nous voir une fois installé et Peter et moi nous sentîmes mieux, bien que toujours coupables d'avoir oublié notre ami. J'étais soulagée qu'Alice appartienne au passé et Peter dansait la gigue, il détestait la « naine venimeuse» comme il l'avait surnommée.

Ce soir-là, Bella resta en bas plus longtemps qu'il n'en fallait pour manger son repas. Elle posa une myriade de questions, notamment sur l'âge de Jasper et sur la date de sa prochaine visite.

"Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu avais un ami si sexy, papa ?"

Peter bafouilla, mais avant qu'il ait pu lui répondre, Bella repoussa sa chaise et quitta la pièce.

"Eh, la vaisselle, Bella."

"Peu importe. Je la ferai plus tard. J'ai des devoirs."

Nous savions tous les deux que ce n'était qu'une excuse, Bella faisait rarement ses devoirs plus longtemps que nécessaire et si elle les faisait, c'était à la va-vite, mais Peter avait besoin de se défouler, donc il était probablement préférable qu'elle ne soit pas à portée d'oreilles pendant un certain temps.

"Elle semblait très attirée par Jasper."

Peter me regarda fixement.

"Tu crois ? Qu'est-ce qu'une gamine comme elle a à dire des choses comme ça ? Un ami sexy ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?"

"Elle te fait marcher, Peter. Ignore-la."

"L'ignorer ? Je devrais lui mettre une fessée pour avoir dit une chose pareille. Petite garce insolente. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui prend, mais elle me rend dingue, Char."

"C'est probablement juste un béguin d'écolière, on en a tous eu."

"Elle est trop jeune pour s'occuper des mecs et pourquoi s'intéressait-elle au Major ? C'est tout simplement malsain. Je te promets, Char, s'il la regarde un peu trop, je lui botterai le cul jusqu'au Mexique."

Je levai les yeux au ciel, comment se faisait-il que tout à coup, ce soit le Major le fautif ?

**Bella**

Maman et papa étaient peut-être été assez stupides pour penser que je faisais mes devoirs, je m'en fichais. Au lieu de cela, j'écoutais leur conversation. Je ne savais pas pourquoi papa avait appelé Jasper, Major, mais je décidai de ne pas poser la question, j'entendrais probablement plus de mensonges et je n'en avais réellement rien à faire. J'étais cependant intéressée par l'ami de papa. Il avait quelque chose en lui, d'abord, il était magnifique comme un mannequin dans un magazine. Ashley avait volé des magazines à sa mère et les avait apportés à l'école pour que nous puissions les voir. Rien n'était dévoilé, ils avaient toujours un genou plié cachant les parties intéressantes, mais je pouvais imaginer qu'il avait un corps comme certains d'entre eux, couvert de muscles durs et sexy.

Dès que j'avais posé les yeux sur lui, mon cœur avait commencé à battre un peu plus vite. C'était différent des béguins que j'avais pour les garçons à l'école ou les stars de cinéma. Pour commencer, il était là, en chair et en os, dans notre cuisine. J'étais sûre que personne ne me croirait quand je leur en parlerai à l'école le lendemain et j'aurais aimé trouver une excuse pour prendre une photo avec mon téléphone pour le prouver. Jasper. Même son nom était cool! Je me retrouvais à le griffonner sur mes cahiers d'école le lendemain jusqu'à ce que cette fouineuse de Natasha me demande qui était Jasper. J'essayai de lui expliquer, mais je ne crois pas qu'elle m'ait crue, elle pensait que je l'inventais.

J'étais tellement énervée d'être traité de menteuse, que j'empruntai une photo de Jasper et de mes parents que j'avais trouvée dans un tiroir dans le bureau de papa. Je ne me sentais pas coupable de fouiner, pas après ce que j'avais appris, mais je m'assurais quand même de ne pas être prise. Après tout, je ne savais jamais ce que je pourrais trouver s'ils ne savaient pas que je fouinais. La photo avait l'air vieille, mais elle ne pouvait pas l'être, aucun n'avait l'air plus jeune.

Je l'apportai à l'école pour la montrer à mes amies. Bien sûr, dès qu'elles posèrent les yeux sur lui, elles commencèrent toutes à baver et soudain, j'étais la fille la plus chanceuse au monde d'avoir un ami de la famille aussi sexy.

Je parlais de Jasper le plus possible devant mon père parce que je pouvais voir à quel point cela l'exaspérait et je l'ignorai ou me moquai de lui quand il me fit une conférence sur le fait que je devais me concentrer sur mes études au lieu des garçons et que Jasper était "TROP VIEUX" pour que je pense à lui. Quand papa élevait la voix pour mettre l'accent sur quelque chose, on entendait les capitales, comme s'il pensait que j'allais prêter la moindre attention à ce qu'il disait. Avant, je me croyais dans un conte de fée, mais maintenant, je savais qu'il n'était pas meilleur que n'importe quel autre adulte que j'avais rencontré.

Les semaines passaient et Jasper ne nous rendait pas visite et ne nous appelait pas non plus, mais quand je m'endormais, je n'arrêtais pas de rêver de lui et de la façon sexy dont il avait prononcé mon nom. Je fantasmais, imaginant qu'il m'inviterait à sortir avec lui et viendrait me chercher dans une voiture de sport rouge décapotable, portant un jean serré et une chemise aux nuances sombres ouverte jusqu'à la ceinture...

En même temps, j'avais le sentiment étrange de l'avoir déjà rencontré, ou qu'il me rappelait quelqu'un que j'avais déjà connu, ce qui était vraiment n'importe quoi.

Puis un nom m'était revenu, Cooper. Je me souvenais vaguement qu'il était l'un des petits amis de maman. Cooper avait été gentil avec moi, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'enfuient ensemble, il avait été plus gentil que la plupart de ses "amis".

Elle ne me manquait plus et je ne la haïssais plus de m'avoir abandonnée. Je m'en étais remise après que tous ces mensonges m'aient amenée à croire qu'elle m'avait fait une faveur en me laissant avec une famille merveilleuse qui m'aimait. Puis, quand j'avais cru qu'elle m'avait larguée ici. N'allais-je jamais rencontrer quelqu'un en qui je pourrais vraiment avoir confiance ? Mais surtout, je voulais revoir Jasper... bientôt.

**Charlotte**

Je voyais bien que Bella en pinçait pour le Major et que par conséquent, cela irritait Peter, mais que pouvais-je faire ? C'était une adolescente avec tous les sentiments et émotions étranges et déroutants qui accompagnaient cet âge. Lui dire de ne pas être bête, qu'il était beaucoup trop vieux pour elle et qu'il venait de divorcer, ne ferait aucune différence. Avec la façon dont elle se comportait en ce moment, elle se moquerait de moi et me dirait de la laisser vivre. D'ailleurs, elle passerait à autre chose et tomberait amoureuse, dès lors qu'un jeune homme à l'école s'intéresserait à elle, c'est du moins ce que je dis à Peter. Bien que je me doutais qu'au moment où cela se produirait, mon mari serait une épave chauve et balbutiante. Il avait vraiment pris le rôle de parent à cœur et le brusque changement d'attitude de Bella l'avait piqué au vif.

Notre ami nous rendit visite à quelques reprises au cours de l'année suivante, bien que je pense que les attentions de Bella l'aient mis mal à l'aise. Il devait savoir qu'elle avait le béguin pour lui, ses émotions devaient le rendre fou, mais il était toujours poli avec elle et, à mon grand soulagement, elle était courtoise avec lui même si le reste du temps elle était toujours parfaitement imbuvable. J'essayai de me dire que c'était normal, que tous les adolescents passaient par une phase de rébellion, mais c'était autre chose.

Elle semblait faire des pieds et des mains pour causer des ennuis et énerver Peter. Elle séchait l'école, ne faisait pas ses devoirs et dépassait le couvre-feu régulièrement. Quand Peter ou moi la punissions, elle haussait les épaules et disait "peu importe !". Pendant tout ce temps, nous essayâmes de la faire asseoir et de lui parler, d'aller à la racine du problème, mais elle nous regardait fixement, muette et impertinente, jusqu'à ce que Peter perde son sang-froid et s'en aille en hurlant à tue-tête. Elle avait l'air d'aimer me contrarier et le mettre en colère, comme si elle nous punissait pour quelque chose. Mais quoi ?

Je suggérai à Peter de demander à Jasper de rester avec nous pendant un certain temps, en partie parce que Bella était totalement différente quand il était là. Comme si elle redevenait elle-même, mais il était tout à fait contre cette idée.

"Nous avons une responsabilité envers notre fille et le fait de laisser vivre dans la même maison, un mec sur lequel elle craque, ce n'est pas être responsable."

Je le dévisageait, à peine capable de croire ce que je venais d'entendre.

"Peter, ce n'est pas un jeune homme qu'on connaît à peine. C'est notre ami, quelqu'un que nous connaissons depuis plus d'un siècle et il n'y a aucun risque qu'il profite d'une enfant aussi jeune que Bella, cette pensée même est ridicule."

Il s'époumonât mais finalement, je le convainquis au moins d'inviter Jasper à la fête. Nous avions décidé que ce serait bien que l'anniversaire de l'un de nous soit le même que celui de Bella et comme nous n'avions aucune idée de sa date de naissance et juste un âge approximatif, j'avais dû trancher. Bella et Peter fêtaient donc leur anniversaire le 2 mai. Elle aurait dix-sept ans et Peter trente et un. Elle ne s'était jamais demandé pourquoi nous ne semblions pas vieillir, mais la plupart des enfants grandissent en pensant que leurs parents sont vieux par défaut et Peter pourrait presque passer pour un trentenaire s'il essayait vraiment de faire preuve de maturité.

Je priai juste pour que ça nous aide. Bella était évidement excitée à l'idée qu'il serait là. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle le sache, elle avait menacé de boycotter la fête. Peut-être que le revoir et agir comme l'ancienne Bella la ferait redevenir elle-même ? Sinon, j'étais déterminée à parler à un thérapeute. Elle risquait de prendre un tel retard à l'école et d'avoir une si mauvaise réputation que cela ruinerait toute chance d'aller dans une université décente comme nous l'avions toujours prévu.

Au début, Jasper était réticent à accepter, il se tenait à l'écart depuis presque un an car le béguin de Bella le mettait mal à l'aise, mais il finit par accepter. Il ne comprenait pas nos problèmes avec notre fille qui était un parfait petit ange quand il était là.

Quand Bella nous supplia de lui permettre d'inviter une amie de plus pour son anniversaire, je ne vis pas le mal et j'acceptai, même si je n'étais pas une grande fan d'Ashley. Je pensais qu'elle avait une mauvaise influence sur Bella, même si je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir entièrement pour le comportement ou l'attitude récente de ma fille. Si elle avait exigé qu'on autorise Ashley à venir, j'aurais peut-être refusé, mais comme elle me l'avait demandé gentiment, je sentis que je devais accepter. J'espérais juste qu'Ashley et Peter ne passeraient pas trop de temps ensemble. Il détestait cette fille alors qu'il ne la connaissait que de réputation. Dieu seul savait ce qu'il ferait d'elle quand il la rencontrerait enfin en chair et en os.

Elle avait un an de plus que Bella, effrontée, bruyante et très impertinente, mais il était trop tard pour que je change d'avis. Je ne pouvais qu'espérer que Peter ne perde pas son sang-froid avec elle, il pouvait être brusque quand il n'aimait pas quelqu'un, peu importe qui était cette personne, et Bella ne le prendrait pas bien s'il critiquait son amie. Je décidai de garder un œil ouvert et d'essayer d'éviter tout problème.


	8. Chapitre 8

Merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire. Vous êtes environ 200 à lire chaque chapitre!

Et si vous trouvez des fautes, n'hésitez pas à me les signaler.

Bonne lecture

* * *

Cette histoire est une traduction de « **A Tangled Web** », écrite par **airedalegirl1**, dont vous trouverez le lien sur mon profil.

* * *

**Chapitre huit**

**Charlotte**

Le samedi, il ne faisait pas beau, mais en prévision, Peter avait loué un immense chapiteau qui couvrait à la fois l'espace barbecue et la piscine qu'il avait installée quelques années auparavant, lorsque Bella s'était avérée une passionnée de natation. Le repas était prêt et Bella avait passé la dernière heure à se préparer pour la fête tandis que Peter et moi, aidés par Jasper, qui était arrivé tôt, mettions la touche finale, accrochant ballons et banderoles et mettant la musique. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Peter pensait qu'il était nécessaire de faire tout cela lui-même. J'avais proposé de faire venir un DJ, mais il faisait toujours tout pour sa petite princesse, même si elle se comportait davantage comme la méchante sorcière de l'Ouest ces derniers temps.

"Merci d'être venu, Ma... Jasper, ça fait tellement longtemps et c'est pas si souvent qu'on fête les 31 ans de Peter !"

Peter grogna et continua de jouer avec l'équipement, malheureusement il semblait blâmer notre ami pour le béguin persistant de sa fille, ce qui était tout à fait injuste.

Jasper lui jeta un coup d'œil.

"Peut-être que je n'aurais pas dû venir, Char."

"Bien sûr que si. Je veux tout savoir sur ton nouveau boulot, ça a l'air fascinant. En plus, tu nous manques et je m'inquiète pour toi."

Il sourit.

"Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? Tu n'as pas assez à faire avec Peter et Bella ?"

"Il n'y a rien qui cloche avec Bella, c'est une bonne fille."

Peter était revenu et en entendant le commentaire de Jasper, il ne put s'empêcher de prendre la défense de sa fille.

"Je ne voulais pas dire qu'elle n'était pas quelqu'un de bien, mais que Charlotte a assez à faire avec vous deux sans s'inquiéter pour moi aussi. En plus, Charlotte m'a dit que Bella était un peu pénible ces derniers temps."

Je crus que Peter allait exploser, il détestait que j'aie parlé au Major de notre problème, mais j'avais besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler et Peter refusait catégoriquement de discuter de la question. J'étais convaincue qu'il pensait que s'il ignorait le problème, alors tout finirait par s'arranger.

"Ouais, mais elle n'avait pas le droit de parler d'affaires familiales avec toi et ça s'arrête maintenant. Tu es là pour aider ou quoi ? Le barbecue ne s'allumera pas tout seul."

Jasper me jeta un coup d'œil avant de suivre Peter à travers le jardin et je lui souris de façon rassurante. Nous n'avions jamais eu de secrets l'un pour l'autre et je n'allais certainement pas commencer maintenant, quoi que Peter en dise.

Mon autre crainte pour cette journée, était que Peter s'oppose au Major et lui dise de rester loin de Bella. Je doutais que notre ami réagisse bien à l'idée qu'il encourageait l'affection d'une jeune fille. J'avais essayé d'en parler à Peter et de lui donner quelques conseils.

"Ne lui dis pas de ne pas s'approcher de ta petite fille, ça lui donnerait l'impression que tu le prends pour un pédophile. Dis juste que tu comprends que Bella a le béguin pour lui et qu'elle est à un âge impressionnable. Qu'il devrait essayer de lui faire comprendre, sans la faire souffrir, qu'il n'est pas intéressé par une enfant."

Peter m'avait regardée fixement.

"Quoi ? Est-ce que ça ressemble à ce que je pourrais dire, Char ? Vraiment ?"

Je secouai la tête d'un air triste.

"Non Peter, pas du tout, alors laisse-moi lui parler."

"Hé, je suis son père et je ferai tout ce qui est nécessaire, le sujet est clos."

Je nous voyais déjà attendre encore vingt autres années pour reparler au Major, mais je ne pouvais rien y faire, alors je croisai les doigts pour que tout se passe pour le mieux.

Quand Bella sortit dans le jardin et vit Jasper debout à côté de son père, son visage s'illumina et elle se précipita pour l'accueillir, offrant à son père une vue parfaite de sa tenue. Le visage de Peter était figé et je fermai les yeux en gémissant intérieurement. Elle m'avait suppliée pour avoir un haut court, qui semblait couvrir nettement plus de choses quand elle l'avait essayé la première fois, et une jupe courte qui donnait l'impression qu'elle allait à une audition pour la pom-pom girl de l'année. Tout ce qui lui manquait étaient des pompons. Elle avait aussi fait une descente dans mon maquillage, Peter refusait qu'elle en ait, car elle était trop jeune à ses yeux.

J'entendis son commentaire alors que Bella lançait ses bras autour du cou de Jasper et l'enlaçait.

"Qu'est-ce que tu portes, bon sang ? Où est le reste de cette jupe ? Et pourquoi tu ne portes pas de t-shirt ? Tu ressembles à..."

J'intervins avant que l'une des plus spectaculaires querelle n'éclate, juste ce dont j'avais besoin pour commencer la fête !

"Peter, Bella a dix-sept ans, elle est dans notre propre jardin et nous sommes présents. Calme-toi et allume le barbecue, les invités vont arriver d'une minute à l'autre."

J'étais soulagée que nous n'ayons invité que quelques personnes, les voisins et un des gars qui avaient acheté une sculpture à Peter avec son associé.

Les camarades d'école de Bella arrivèrent habillés de la même façon qu'elle avant que Peter n'ait eu le temps de se reprendre et j'étais contente qu'il n'ait pas remarqué le sourire amusé de Jasper. Il l'aurait certainement mal pris et une bagarre entre les deux amis ne serait pas non plus un bon début pour la fête d'anniversaire.

Son autre amie, Ash, était une autre affaire. Elle arriva en retard et j'étais sûre que, quand il la vit, Peter aurait pu avoir un infarctus. Son maquillage était trop prononcé, ses cheveux tressés étaient blond décoloré et elle portait, si on peut appeler ça porter, un tee-shirt déchiré à plusieurs endroits et un short qui donnait l'impression d'avoir été vaporisé sur elle. Je gémis, mais je fis de mon mieux pour être amicale et éloigner Peter d'elle. Quand on lui parlait, cette fille était très gentille.

**Bella**

J'avais tout planifié à la perfection dès que j'avais su que Jasper venait. J'avais lâché du leste concernant maman et papa en les laissant se bercer dans un faux sentiment de sécurité. Ils pensaient vraiment que j'avais tourné la page et que j'étais redevenue la petite fille douce et docile qu'ils avaient toujours connue. Eh bien, devinez quoi ? Ils avaient tort. J'essayais de trouver un moyen de leur faire autant de mal que ce qu'ils m'avaient fait, mais je ne voulais pas que ce soit mesquin et stupide. Je voulais vraiment leur faire du mal et cela demandait de la ruse.

J'avais regardé, écouté et enfin compris deux choses. Premièrement, mon père était incroyablement protecteur avec sa petite princesse même quand elle se comportait comme une garce et deuxièmement, lui et ma mère aimaient beaucoup leur ami Jasper. Donc, quel meilleur moyen de leur faire du mal que de séduire cet ami. C'était un mec, tous les mecs s'intéressaient au sexe et il était plutôt sexy, donc ça ne me dérangerait pas qu'il soit mon premier. Ash m'avait dit que le premier devrait être quelqu'un de spécial et il l'était assurément. Cela ruinerait leur amitié, détruirait leur relation et sèmerait les graines de la méfiance et de la haine. Voyons voir s'ils allaient apprécier.

Pendant qu'Ash, qui participait dans une certaine mesure à la mise en scène, surveillait les parents, je fis de mon mieux pour que Jasper soit seul, bien qu'il semblait faire de son mieux pour éviter cela. Peut-être qu'il avait peur que mes « parents » nous voient ensemble, mais c'était exactement ce que je voulais, que nous soyons très proches.

Maman était vigilante et il fallut à Ash une grande vivacité d'esprit pour réussir à l'embrouiller, mais elle finit par y parvenir pendant que papa nous surveillait. Surtout quand Natalie, à ma demande, nous prit en photo alors que j'avais passé mon bras autour de la taille de Jasper. Mais ce dernier avait le regard furieux et marmonnait dans sa barbe.

C'était étrange, j'avais l'impression que Jasper m'aimait beaucoup, mais je sentais aussi qu'il essayait vraiment de garder ses distances. C'était probablement à cause de son amitié avec papa et maman. Eh bien, soit il jouait le jeu bien gentiment, soit je trouverais un autre moyen de tout foutre en l'air. Ce soir, j'étais déterminée à me venger de tous les mensonges qu'on m'avait racontés et puis... Ne nous emballons pas pour l'instant.

**Jasper**

J'avais sérieusement envisagé d'esquiver la fête, mais Charlotte avait été assez insistante et je me sentais seul. J'avais un emploi et un appartement à Cheyenne, mais quand je ne conduisais pas le camion de livraison d'une entreprise de construction, j'étais désemparé et ça me pesait. Cela faisait des années que je n'avais pas été seul et que j'avais perdu le don de faire face à la solitude, alors j'acceptai.

Je suppose que mon instinct avait raison, ça n'était pas une réussite, bien que je n'aie rien fait pour encourager Bella ou ses amies. Bien sûr, je savais qu'elle avait le béguin pour moi et c'était déjà assez gênant en soi, mais il y avait quelque chose de plus, quelque chose que je venais juste de réaliser et qui me dérangeait beaucoup. J'étais attiré par cette fille, je pouvais le sentir. Bien que je me sois battu et que j'aie gagné la bataille, je savais que je ne devais pas revenir, pas avant que Bella ne soit adulte et qu'elle ne vive sa propre vie loin de mes amis ou qu'elle soit vieille ou morte, c'est-à-dire probablement dans soixante-dix ans environ.

J'étais assis seul sur le porche, les autres invités étant partis, puis constatant qu'il restait des verres que Charlotte avait oubliés dans les buissons au fond du jardin, là où les filles avaient caché de la bière, j'allai les chercher et me retrouvai avec Bella à mes côtés.

Elle était beaucoup trop près et me regardait avec une intensité que je trouvais troublante. Ses émotions m'assaillaient et me laissaient perplexe. Incontestablement, elle me désirait, je le savais, et elle était aussi excitée qu'effrayée, mais il y avait autre chose. Une colère amère et un ressentiment sous-jacents qui n'avaient aucun sens.

"Merci d'être venu à ma fête, tu n'as pas idée à quel point c'était important pour moi."

"Je suis venu voir Peter et Charlotte."

Elle fit la moue et se rapprocha, beaucoup trop près, et je sentis mes émotions réagir à sa proximité. Il ne se produirait rien, pas question. Pas maintenant, peut-être jamais, mais certainement pas dans le jardin de ses parents, alors qu'elle n'était encore qu'une enfant.

"Je t'apprécie beaucoup Jasper et je sais que tu ressens la même chose , alors il n'y a rien de mal à ça, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne veux pas de moi ? Je suis assez âgée, tu sais. Je vais agrandir cette photo et la mettre sur mon placard pour pouvoir la regarder tous les soirs. Tu en veux une de moi ? Tiens, je t'ai imprimé celle-là."

Je reculai de quelques pas quand elle me fourra une photo dans la main.

"Je sais que ça te plaira. J'ai demandé à Ash de la prendre tout à l'heure. Regarde-la."

Je jetai un coup d'œil à la photo et, instinctivement, je refermai mon poing dessus. C'était une photo de Bella dans un minuscule bikini, debout avec une main sur la hanche et souriant de façon provocante.

Choqué, je fis un autre pas en arrière en secouant la tête et j'essayai de la lui rendre.

"Écoute, Bella, tu es une enfant, la fille de mes amis. Ça n'arrivera jamais."

Son sourire s'affaissa, on aurait dit que je l'avais giflée.

"Tu ne m'aimes pas ?"

"Bien sûr que si, mais en tant que jeune fille, c'est tout. Tu es encore une enfant."

"J'ai dix-sept ans", cassa-t-elle, "c'est assez vieux."

"Pour quoi faire ? Bella, retourne à la maison, c'est ridicule. Tu es une enfant et je n'ai aucun sentiment pour toi, absolument aucun. Tu rencontreras quelqu'un un jour, la bonne personne, ça, c'est un absurde béguin d'enfant."

Ses joues rougirent et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes, mais je n'avais pas anticipé le mouvement suivant.

Elle se jeta sur moi, enroulant ses bras autour de mon cou et en m'embrassant avidement.

"Tu vois, je ne suis plus une enfant. Tu le sens ?"

Whoa ! Alors qu'elle pressait son jeune corps contre moi, je la poussai, trop violemment je sais, et elle tomba en arrière en criant... directement dans les bras de Peter.

**Charlotte**

J'entendis Bella crier, Peter rugir, ainsi qu'un épouvantable vacarme dans le jardin et je courus pour voir ce qui se passait. Alors que je m'élançais, Bella arriva en courant, en pleine crise de nerfs, et comme elle passait devant moi, refusant de s'arrêter pour m'expliquer, je pus voir des éraflures sur ses jambes comme si elle était tombée dans les buissons épineux à l'arrière de la cour.

J'étais maintenant déchirée, fallait-il que j'aille trouver l'origine de ce bruit ou que je réconforte ma fille ?

L'instinct maternel prit le dessus et je suivis Bella à l'étage pour découvrir qu'elle s'était enfermée dans la salle de bains.

"Bella, ouvre la porte et parle-moi. Que s'est-il passé ?"

Elle continua à sangloter et j'étais de plus en plus inquiète.

"Bella, ouvre cette porte ou je la défonce."

Je pense que c'est le ton de ma voix qui la poussa à agir et elle apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte les yeux rougis par les larmes.

"Bella, chérie, que s'est-il passé ? Tu es tombée ?"

Elle secoua la tête et je vis qu'elle était anéantie, qu'est-ce qui se passait ?

"Bella ?"

Je la pris et la serrai dans mes bras pendant qu'elle balbutiait sa version des événements. Elle me dit qu'elle était en train de parler à Jasper quand il avait commencé à lui parler méchamment.

"Je voulais juste le remercier d'être venu à ma fête pour que tous mes amis puissent le voir. Ils ne m'ont pas crue quand j'ai dit qu'il était mi... peu importe. J'ai essayé de le remercier et il m'a empoignée. Et quand je me suis débattue, il m'a poussée brutalement dans les buissons d'épines. Je serais tombée si papa n'était pas arrivé et ne m'avait pas rattrapée. J'étais si effrayée maman."

Oh, donc il avait finalement été forcé de rejeter Bella ouvertement. Eh bien, il fallait bien que ça arrive et il avait eu raison de le faire, c'était une enfant immature qui apprenait à contrôler ses émotions. Cependant, on aurait dit qu'il avait d'abord laissé ses émotions s'exprimer, ce qui était inquiétant. Je lui avais fait confiance pour qu'il se contrôle ainsi que Bella, si on en arrivait là. J'avais reconnu leur lien, même si je l'avais gardé pour moi. Je ne savais que trop bien comment Peter aurait réagi si je lui avais dit la vérité. Mais je ne savais plus jusqu'à quel point je pouvais faire confiance à notre ami. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas simplement repoussé son béguin pour lui ? Il n'avait pas besoin d'être si méchant avec elle, elle était encore tendre et impressionnable. Alors que je tenais ma fille tremblante contre moi et que j'essayais de la réconforter, je me sentais malheureuse.


	9. Chapitre 9

Bonne lecture

* * *

Cette histoire est une traduction de « **A Tangled Web** », écrite par **airedalegirl1**, dont vous trouverez le lien sur mon profil.

* * *

**Chapitre Neuf**

**Peter**

Je rattrapai ma fille alors que le Major l'empoignait, elle devait essayer de s'éloigner de lui, sinon pourquoi l'aurait-il attirée dans la partie la plus sombre du jardin ?

"Rentre dans la maison tout de suite, Bella, et restes-y. Maman s'occupera de toi. Vas-y, maintenant."

Elle cessa d'essayer de parler, se retourna et courut alors que je prenais le Major à la gorge et que je le tirais vers moi pour lui souffler un avertissement à l'oreille.

"C'est ma fille, salaud. A quoi pensais-tu ?"

Il saisit ma main et l'arracha de sa gorge, ses yeux flamboyants de fureur.

"Ta fille a essayé de me faire des avances, Peter. Pour qui me prends-tu ? "

Je jetai un regard furieux vers cet homme que j'avais un jour considéré comme mon ami, un homme en qui je pensais pouvoir avoir confiance, mais plus maintenant.

"Je me le demande aussi, Major. Elle est jeune, impressionnable et une proie facile pour tout type qui a quelque chose en tête."

Ses yeux s'enflammèrent de fureur et il parla, les dents serrées.

"Arrête ça tout de suite, Peter, avant que ça ne dégénère. Ta fille a le béguin pour moi, elle a essayé de m'embrasser et ouais, elle voulait que je l'embrasse aussi, mais tu penses vraiment que je suis aussi méprisable ? Tu ne me connais pas mieux que ça ?"

Bien parlé, mais la réponse était simple, non, je ne le connaissais pas. Pas quand ma fille adolescente et impressionnable était concernée.

"Si tu dis la vérité, pourquoi tu l'as pas calmée avec ton putain de don ? Hein ? Dis-moi pourquoi ?"

"Je l'ai fait, mais il ne s'est rien passé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi."

"Tu es sûr que tu n'as pas... ?"

Ses yeux devinrent noirs de rage et il me frappa à la mâchoire, m'envoyant valser en arrière, directement dans la piscine.

"Du calme, Capitaine."

**Jasper**

Ami ou pas, j'avais compris tout ce que Peter pensait de moi. Comment osait-il m'accuser d'avoir essayé d'abuser d'une jeune fille ? Oui, je l'aimais bien, en fait, je l'avais reconnue pour ce qu'elle était vraiment, mais pour autant, je ne l'avais pas encouragée.

Et maintenant, je pouvais difficilement expliquer à Peter que sa fille était ma compagne, n'est-ce pas ? J'avais essayé d'utiliser mon don pour calmer ses émotions, mais ça n'avait pas marché et je ne pouvais pas l'expliquer non plus. Dans ces circonstances, tout ce que je pouvais faire, était de m'éloigner le plus possible de Bella et de rester loin d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit adulte et qu'elle soit capable de décider de ce qu'elle voulait vraiment.

Tandis que Peter sortait de la piscine, trempé, nous entendîmes des bruits de pas et vîmes Charlotte debout là, Bella regardant par-dessus son épaule, les yeux écarquillés et rougis.

"Ça suffit, tous les deux. Pour l'amour de Dieu, c'est ridicule."

Je me retournai contre elle.

''Oui, c'est vrai, mais essaie de le dire à cet idiot. Je ne toucherais pas Bella même avec une perche de 3 mètres, c'est une gamine stupide qui a le béguin pour un homme beaucoup plus âgé qu'elle. Essaie de lui faire comprendre ça avant qu'elle n'ait des ennuis avec quelqu'un d'autre. Et toi demoiselle..."

Je pointai du doigt Bella qui tremblait.

"Essaye d'agir comme une jeune femme et non comme une pute. Je me casse d'ici."

Je partis avant d'être poussé à bout et de devenir physiquement violent. Peter était un con aveugle et Charlotte devrait apprendre à sa fille comment se comporter. Ils ne savaient pas ce que je ressentais vraiment pour Bella, mais je n'aurais jamais agi de la sorte avec une enfant de dix-sept ans. Peut-être dans cinq ou dix ans, mais certainement pas avec une enfant. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était mettre le plus de distance possible entre les Whitlock et moi. J'avoue que j'avais été cruel envers Bella, mais j'espérais qu'elle me détesterait, ce serait plus facile pour l'instant et elle avait besoin d'apprendre à se maîtriser un peu.

** Peter**

Je voulais poursuivre ce salaud et lui fermer sa gueule définitivement, mais Charlotte me retint.

"Peter, Bella a besoin de nous maintenant. Laisse-le."

J'hésitai, puis Bella éclata en sanglots et courut pour me serrer dans ses bras, ce qui était tout ce dont j'avais besoin pour me montrer que Charlotte avait raison.

Je la soulevai et la ramenai à la maison, jurant de tuer le Major s'il s'approchait encore de ma fille.

Je vis Charlotte ramasser quelque chose dans la pelouse et le glisser dans sa poche, mais je laissai tomber, pour l'instant, Bella avait plus besoin de moi.

Cela prit du temps, mais on finit par réussir à la calmer et après un lait chaud additionné d'un somnifère naturel, elle se coucha enfin, toujours très bouleversée par les choses que ce putain de bâtard lui avait dites. Comment avait-il osé comparer ma petite princesse à une pute ?

Une fois seuls, je tendit la main vers Charlotte qui la regarda d'un air vide.

"Quoi ?"

"Je t'ai vu ramasser quelque chose là-bas, donne-le moi."

"Ce n'était rien, juste quelques détritus."

"Oh vraiment ? Alors pourquoi tu l'as mis si vite dans ta poche ? Donne-le moi, Char."

"Ne devrions-nous pas parler de ce qui s'est passé ce soir, Peter ? C'est sûrement beaucoup plus important."

Elle avait raison, tout ce qu'elle avait trouvé n'avait que peu d'importance à la lumière de ce qui s'était passé.

"Oui, tu as raison."

Je m'affalai sur mon fauteuil, ayant l'impression que quelqu'un m'avait arraché les entrailles.

"Comment a-t-il pu nous faire ça, Charlotte ? J'ai confié ma vie à cet homme. Putain, je lui ai aussi sauvé la mise. Maintenant, il vient chez moi et essaie d'agresser ma fille. Je devrais brûler cet enculé de malade pour ça."

Elle soupira et s'assit lourdement sur l'accoudoir de mon fauteuil, prenant ma main dans la sienne.

"Peter, que se passe-t-il ? Qu'est-ce qui a mal tourné ? Pendant des années, nous avons été heureux, Bella était heureuse. Jusqu'à récemment, c'était une belle enfant, si heureuse et aimante. Je ne la reconnais plus. Nous sommes en train de la perdre Peter et je ne sais pas quoi faire."

Je la dévisageai, elle s'inquiétait du comportement récent de Bella ? Vraiment ? Maintenant ?

"Char, notre fille a failli se faire violer par ce pervers répugnant. Tu ne penses pas qu'on devrait se concentrer sur ça pour l'instant ?"

Elle secoua la tête.

"Je ne pense pas que ce soit aussi simple que ça, Peter. J'ai du mal à croire que le Major ait agressé Bella. Je sais ce qu'elle a dit, mais je pense qu'elle a peut-être déformé les faits. Pour avoir l'air innocente."

Je ne pouvais pas croire ce que j'entendais, Charlotte défendait le Major plutôt que notre fille ?

"Elle est innocente. C'est une putain de gamine et lui, un homme. Réfléchis à ça et laisse-moi te dire quelque chose. Si jamais je le revois, je le tuerai, sans hésitation."

Elle sortit une photo froissée de sa poche et la lissa avant de me la remettre.

"C'est ce que j'ai ramassé par terre. Regarde-la."

Je l'attrapai, ma rage atteignant presque le point d'ébullition quand je reconnus ma fille en maillot de bain, souriant de façon quelque peu provocante face à l'appareil photo.

"Quand est-ce que ça été pris ? Est-ce que c'est lui qui l'avait ?"

Charlotte me regarda fixement.

"Comment ai-je pu épouser un homme aussi stupide, Peter Whitlock ? Elle a été prise aujourd'hui, regarde, c'est son nouveau bikini. J'ai vu les filles la prendre. Je suppose qu'elle a dû en offrir une à Jasper, peut-être à la place de celle qu'on a prise d'eux deux."

Je la regardai dans les yeux.

"Il n'y a pas d'eux deux, il n'y a jamais eu d'eux deux, ça n'arrivera jamais, compris ? Pourquoi voudrait-elle qu'il ait ça ? C'est pratiquement pornographique."

"Peter, écoute-toi, tu as l'air d'un fou. Penses-tu vraiment que notre ami profiterait d'un enfant dont nous avons la garde ? Tu le connais sûrement mieux que ça ? Je sais que je me méfiais de lui aussi au début, mais vraiment ? Bella a un sacré béguin pour lui, elle et ses amies ont bu quelques bières en douce aujourd'hui et elle s'est ridiculisée, elle l'a abordé et il a paniqué et a dit des choses très méchantes. Je suppose qu'il ne sait pas comment s'y prendre avec les enfants. Nous savons tous que c'est encore une enfant, mais c'était blessant de le lui faire remarquer si brutalement. Elle déborde de tous ces nouveaux sentiments et émotions et elle ne sait pas encore comment les gérer. C'était une erreur stupide, un moment embarrassant que dans quelques mois, elle regrettera d'avoir vécu. C'est ce qui arrive quand une enfant devient une femme, on fait des choses stupides, embarrassantes et parfois dangereuses et, si on a de la chance, on a quelqu'un qui nous aime pour aider à ramasser les morceaux et donner des explications. Bella a traversé beaucoup de choses récemment et elle refuse de nous parler de ses problèmes. Il faut qu'on l'oblige à s'ouvrir."

Je n'étais pas convaincu, je pensais qu'elle défendait le Major parce qu'elle en pinçait pour lui. Était-elle prête à avoir une meilleure opinion de lui que de Bella ? Était-elle satisfaite d'accuser Bella de s'être jetée sur lui parce qu'elle avait eu des ennuis au cours de l'année dernière ? Merde, putain de merde. Même si elle l'avait provoqué, il lui incombait quand même de mettre un terme à tout cela sans la jeter dans les buissons d'épines et sans l'insulter. En ce qui me concernait, l'enfer gèlerait avant qu'il ne remette les pieds dans cette maison ou qu'il ne s'approche à moins de deux cents kilomètres de ma fille.

**Charlotte**

J'allai voir Bella et la trouvai endormie, toujours les yeux rouges et je pouvais voir que son oreiller était mouillé de larmes, quelques-unes des nombreuses larmes qu'elle aurait sans doute à verser sur cette route qui ferait d'elle une femme. C'était vraiment une honte qu'elle se soit focalisée sur le pauvre Major, bien que... Que pouvait-elle faire d'autre ? Ils étaient destinés à être ensemble dans le futur. C'était dommage que les choses se soient passées comme ça aujourd'hui, ça les empêcherait de se revoir pendant un bon moment.

Je savais qu'il ne se serait jamais abaissé au point de profiter d'une jeune fille naïve. C'était un homme d'honneur et si Peter pouvait se calmer assez longtemps pour penser de façon cohérente, il pourrait s'en souvenir, mais pour le moment, je ne dirais rien. Cela ne ferait qu'empirer les choses et Bella avait besoin que nous soyons unis et solidaires dès maintenant. J'espérais simplement qu'en lui montrant notre amour et notre soutien, nous pourrions comprendre ce qui la dévorait.

Je ramassai les vêtements qu'elle avait laissés par terre alors qu'elle se préparait à aller au lit et allai ranger ses chaussures dans le placard. Je me retrouvai alors devant un énorme agrandissement de la photo que nous avions prise d'elle et du Major à sa deuxième visite, celle qu'elle avait prise à l'école pour la montrer à ses amies. Je n'étais pas au courant de cette copie, des cœurs dessinés tout autour ou de leurs initiales entrelacées au centre d'un cœur percé d'une flèche.

Je soupirai, elle était vraiment tombée amoureuse de lui. C'était facile de comprendre pourquoi. Il était beau et costaud et il avait ce charisme que seuls les hommes d'action, les mauvais garçons devenus bons, semblaient posséder, mais... c'était un rêve, un beau fantasme et rien de plus. J'aurais dû le savoir, j'avais ressenti la même attirance envers lui avant de poser les yeux sur Peter pour la première fois. Puis tout avait changé.

Il en était de même pour elle. Une croix noire faite au marqueur défigurait le visage de Jasper et le canif que lui avait donné Peter quand il lui enseignait la sculpture sur bois, était planté à l'endroit même où son cœur aurait dû être. La croix ne me dérangeait pas, mais le couteau m'inquiéta, c'était un acte très violent pour une fille de son âge.

Retirant le couteau de la photo, je la remis dans la table de chevet de Bella et y trouvai d'autres copies de la même photo déchirées en morceaux, partiellement brûlées, cloquées et couvertes de cendres. Je ne sentais pas de fumée dans sa chambre, mais en regardant sur le large rebord de la fenêtre, je trouvai un plat en verre qui, d'habitude, se trouvait sur son étagère, noirci et maculé de suie et de cendres. Elle avait manifestement brûlé ce qu'elle pouvait sur le rebord de la fenêtre, puis renversé les restes dans son tiroir.

Il s'y trouvait d'autres morceaux de papier déchirés et je reconnus la carte d'anniversaire que le Major lui avait envoyée l'année dernière ainsi qu'un journal intime, les pages froissées ou déchirées et surtout couvertes d'encre noire. Mais il en restait assez de visible pour comprendre que Bella avait gardé cela comme une sorte de fantasme. Dans ce monde, Jasper était son petit ami et elle avait inventé un conte dans lequel ils sortaient ensemble, allaient à des soirées, des pique-niques, des barbecues, au cinéma, partageaient leur premier baiser, etc. Je souris, un peu triste, elle avait vraiment beaucoup d'imagination. J'espérais juste que Peter ne tomberait jamais là-dessus. Il était impossible qu'il croie que c'était juste un fantasme puéril.

Quittant la pièce tranquillement, je rejoignis Peter dans notre chambre. Nous avions tendance à y passer du temps le soir parce que c'est ce qu'on attendait des parents humains, ils étaient fatigués, allaient au lit et dormaient, tout comme leurs enfants.

Peter était assis près de la fenêtre, le regard tourné vers l'extérieur, un livre dans une main, mais il se retourna en m'entendant entrer.

"Elle va bien ?"

Je hochai la tête.

"Oui, elle dort. Tout ira mieux demain matin et dans quelques semaines, elle aura un nouveau garçon à l'esprit."

"Garçon ? Ouais, j'aime entendre ça, un garçon, de son âge. Et s'il pose un doigt sur elle..."

"Peter, elle a dix-sept ans. Elle sortira avec quelqu'un, tombera amoureuse et finira par..."

Il leva la main pour m'arrêter.

"N'en parle même pas, Charlotte. Je ne suis pas prêt pour ça, pas encore. Peut-être jamais. Putain, j'aurais jamais cru qu'être père serait aussi stressant."

Je mis mes bras autour de ses épaules et je me penchai pour embrasser le sommet de sa tête.

"Et tu n'aurais raté ça pour rien au monde."

Il soupira.

"Non, c'est sûr, mais je vais garder un œil sur Bella pendant un moment. Elle a besoin de savoir qu'elle est en sécurité. Qu'on l'aime. Et je veux savoir ce qui la ronge. On l'a laissée faire trop longtemps, il est temps de la forcer à nous le dire. Cette animosité et cette haine me tuent."

Bella fut très discrète le lendemain et refusa l'offre de Peter d'aller en ville, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Au lieu de cela, elle passa la serpillière dans la maison, puis s'enferma dans sa chambre pour finir un devoir d'anglais qu'elle devait rendre lundi.

Peter était inquiet, il détestait voir sa petite princesse malheureuse et, bien sûr, il blâmait le Major pour tout.

"Je te le dis, Char, je ne veux plus que cet homme s'approche de Bella et si je le vois..."

"Peter, ça suffit. Je crois qu'il a compris le message hier soir. N'en parlons plus, si Bella nous entend, ça ne fera que la perturber un peu plus. Pourquoi tu n'irais pas sculpter un cochon ou quelque chose comme ça ?"

Il réussit à sourire faiblement à cette suggestion.

"Tu veux dire la ferme et va te faire foutre. D'accord, j'y vais, mais demain, je conduirai Bella à l'école. Je veux m'assurer qu'elle arrive à bon port et sa voiture a besoin de nouveaux pneus."

Je secouai la tête tristement, il faisait passer notre plus vieil ami pour une sorte de harceleur fou maintenant !


	10. Chapitre 10

Bonne lecture et merci à Bloom Night pour sa review et aux nouveau followers.

Bises et à vendredi

* * *

Cette histoire est une traduction de « **A Tangled Web** », écrite par **airedalegirl1**, dont vous trouverez le lien sur mon profil.

* * *

**Chapitre dix**

**Jasper**

Qu'est-ce que j'allais faire, maintenant ? Je m'étais mis ma compagne à dos, détruit mes seules vraies amitiés et j'étais seul à Cheyenne et destiné à le rester pour les prochaines années avec ce sentiment de solitude qui me rendait fou. Le travail que j'occupais n'était qu'un palliatif qui m'ennuyait à mourir. J'envisageais sérieusement de retourner à l'université pour obtenir un autre diplôme. Cette fois-ci, dans quelque chose de plus difficile comme la chimie ou la physique, puis je reçus un appel d'Emmett qui me sauva la vie.

"Ça va, Jazz man ? Rosie et moi étions inquiets. Ça fait trop longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vus. Je ne sais pas où tu es, mais nous partons en vacances pour faire du rafting et j'ai pensé que si tu n'avais rien à faire, tu aimerais te joindre à nous. Si c'est le cas, rendez-vous à New River Cabins, sur la route 19, à Fayetteville, en Virginie-Occidentale. On part dans une semaine. J'espère te voir, gros dur."

Il ne savait pas à quel point j'avais besoin d'entendre ça, des visages amicaux et un changement de rythme. Surtout, ça me ferait oublier Bella et les Whitlock. J'abandonnerais mon travail et quand les vacances seraient terminées, je ferais un effort pour trouver une université pour l'automne et pas au Nebraska, en fait, je m'éloignerais le plus possible de la tentation, peut-être même en Alaska ou en Floride !

Je détestais penser que Peter et moi étions dans des camps opposés, nous étions les meilleurs amis depuis plus d'un siècle, mais je devais admettre que je ne pourrais jamais pardonner ses soupçons sur mes actions. Comment avait-il pu me croire capable de profiter d'une gamine de dix-sept ans, placée sous sa protection ? Il me connaissait sûrement mieux que ça ? Eh bien, évidemment non. Alors, qu'il aille au diable, lui et sa précieuse famille.

**Bella**

J'entendis leur conversation dans la pièce d'à côté, j'avais seulement fait semblant de dormir quand maman était venue me voir. Mon plan avait fonctionné, peut-être pas exactement comme je l'aurais voulu. Personne ne voulait s'entendre dire qu'il n'était qu'un enfant stupide qui avait besoin de grandir, mais comme j'avais déjà compris que si je ne pourrais pas séduire Jasper et ruiner son amitié avec mes 'parents' de cette façon, j'avais trouvé un autre moyen.

Ma mère était complètement dégoûtée par la réaction de papa, mais c'était exactement ce que je voulais. Il avait été facile de voir à quel point ils appréciaient leur amitié avec Jasper. En fait, c'était la seule personne auprès de laquelle je les avais vus se détendre, ils l'aimaient et lui faisaient confiance comme je leur avais fait confiance et les avais aimés. Qu'ils ressentent la douleur que j'avais ressentie en découvrant que j'avais eu tort depuis le début.

Papa ne pardonnerait jamais à Jasper ce qu'il croyait que son ami avait fait. Il m'avait crue même si j'avais été une salope complète l'année dernière.

Ce que je voulais plus que jamais, c'était partir loin d'ici, des gens que j'avais aimés et en qui j'avais confiance, mais que je méprisais maintenant. Peut-être même que je devrais aller à Forks pour rencontrer mon vrai père. J'avais économisé le plus possible, mais il me faudrait une éternité pour réunir assez d'argent pour un tel voyage et mes "parents" appelleraient probablement les flics si je disparaissais, c'était ma chance de vivre dans un des rares états où il était illégal de s'enfuir de chez soi !

Je ne dis à personne à l'école ce qui s'était passé, mes amies savaient à quel point Jasper était sexy et à quel point j'avais de la chance d'avoir des parents avec un ami tel que lui. Qu'ils continuent à le croire.

Au fil des jours, seule Ash semblait comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais quand elle me demanda si je voulais en parler, je haussai les épaules en évoquant des problèmes avec mes parents, nous en avions tous, et elle savait que je n'étais pas heureuse à la maison depuis quelque temps. J'avais dû lui parler un peu quand je lui avais demandé de m'aider à me retrouver seule avec Jasper. Alors je lui racontai que je voulais contrarier mes parents en mettant leur ami dans le pétrin. Je ne sais pas si elle me crut ou si elle pensait que j'étais trop gênée pour admettre que je voulais tenter ma chance avec lui.

"Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé. Ma mère vient de rompre avec son dernier petit ami, j'ai découvert ça en rentrant de ta fête. Elle l'a jeté dehors après qu'il l'ait frappée, maintenant elle a un énorme œil au beurre noir et ne peut pas aller travailler. Qui voudrait se faire servir une bière par une femme qui ressemble à un panda ? Je suppose que ça veut dire qu'on va encore vivre de soupe et de pain pendant une semaine."

"Il était gentil avec toi ? Alec, je veux dire."

Elle haussa les épaules.

"Il criait et disait que j'étais dans ses pattes, mais j'ai l'habitude de ces conneries maintenant. Maman l'aurait jeté dehors s'il avait levé la main sur moi. Tu as de la chance, Bella."

Je fis une grimace, mais je n'étais toujours pas prête à parler de mon propre drame.

La journée s'éternisa, d'autant plus que Natalie et mes autres amies continuaient de parler de Jasper et de ma fête. A chaque fois que j'entendais son nom, c'était comme un coup de poignard dans mon cœur et je pouvais entendre à nouveau ses paroles cruelles, mais cela valait le coup, juste pour voir la douleur dans les yeux de mes « parents ».

Papa vint me chercher à l'école, le garage attendait toujours que les nouveaux pneus arrivent et il ne voulait pas me laisser conduire ma voiture avant qu'elle soit en parfait état. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il m'avait dit, mais personnellement, je pensais qu'il s'attendait peut-être à ce que Jasper soit dans les parages. Le croyait-il vraiment ? Peut-être n'avait-il pas entendu ce que Jasper avait dit ou peut-être qu'il voulait avoir une chance d'en parler d'homme à homme maintenant qu'il s'était calmé. S'il réapparaissait, je crierais et je lui donnerais un coup de pied dans l'entrejambe, pour voir s'il aimait ça ! Ça devrait remettre les idées de papa en place à propos de ce qu'il s'était passé.

Ce soir-là, Maman me demanda si je voulais reparler de la fête, mais je secouai la tête, essayant d'avoir l'air blessée mais décontractée à ce sujet.

"Il n'y a rien à en dire, maman. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai des devoirs à faire et je veux regarder le film à neuf heures, c'est censé être vraiment flippant."

Comme je m'y attendais, Maman leva les yeux au ciel.

"Dans ce cas, regarde-le dans ta chambre, tu sais quelle réaction aura papa s'il découvre que tu regardes des films d'horreur."

Cela me permit de ne pas devoir passer la soirée avec eux, ce que j'évitais autant que possible, et Sooty et moi nous pelotonnâmes sur mon lit pour regarder « Entretien avec un Vampire ».

Le lendemain soir, j'évitai mes " parents " en restant chez Ash, ce que je faisais aussi souvent que possible ces derniers temps, supposément pour que nous puissions travailler ensemble sur notre projet scientifique.

Sa mère était présente, se cachant de tout le monde jusqu'à ce que son œil au beurre noir, courtoisie de son dernier ex-petit ami, s'estompe, et aida la douleur et l'humiliation à disparaître à l'aide d'une bouteille. Il y en avait une vide sur le comptoir de la cuisine et la vaisselle sale était empilée dans l'évier.

Elle me demanda de remercier ma mère pour le pain à l'ail et au piment que je lui avais amené. En regardant les placards vides et le réfrigérateur qui contenait seulement une bouteille de lait et un citron ratatiné, je pouvais comprendre pourquoi elles étaient tombées dessus et avaient tout dévoré.

Est-ce que ma vie aurait été pareille si j'étais restée avec ma vraie mère : un petit appartement miteux avec des placards vides et une mère alcoolique ? Dans ce cas peut-être m'avait-elle fait une faveur en me laissant avec Peter et Charlotte ? Je me demandais si je trouverais un mec qui m'aimerait autant que papa aime maman ? Ou étais-je condamnée à répéter les échecs de ma mère biologique ? En regardant autour de moi, je priais pour que ça ne soit pas le cas, je ne voulais pas finir ici, seule, mal-aimée, et m'en sortant à peine.

J'aidai Ash à ranger un peu, à faire la vaisselle et à jeter les ordures, principalement des bouteilles vides et de vieux cartons de nourriture à emporter, puis nous nous installâmes pour discuter pendant que Deb, la mère de Ash, allumait la télé, se servait un autre verre et allumait une cigarette. C'est marrant, elle n'avait pas d'argent pour la nourriture, mais assez pour l'alcool et les cigarettes ? Certaines personnes avaient un sens bizarre des priorités.

J'avais dû rêvasser parce que tout à coup Ash me poussa.

"Tu m'as entendue ? J'ai dit qu'il y avait une de ces réunions religieuses ce week-end au parc en ville. Tu veux y aller ?"

Je me tournai vers elle perplexe, convaincue que j'avais mal compris. Une réunion religieuse ?

"Pourquoi ?"

Elle sourit et cligna de l'œil d'un air conspirateur.

"Parce qu'il y aura un barbecue après, c'est-à-dire de la nourriture et des boissons gratuites, et la dernière fois qu'il y en a eu un, il y avait quelques gars vraiment sympas. Allez, ça va être marrant."

J'acceptai essentiellement parce qu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire le week-end et que j'étais contente d'avoir une excuse pour quitter la maison.

Puis je grimaçai.

"Papa n'appréciera pas. Il est si stressé quand je veux sortir ces temps-ci."

Elle sourit.

"Alors dis-lui que tu restes ici avec moi. Ça ne dérangera pas maman, elle aura repris le travail samedi donc on aura l'appartement pour nous seules. On pourra aller faire du lèche-vitrines samedi, puis au parc dimanche. S'il te plaît, dis que tu viendras. Dis oui."

Comme je m'y attendais, papa n'était pas très content que je reste chez Ashley, mais ma mère lui parla, surtout quand je lui avais dit que nous allions finir notre projet scientifique. Papa était paranoïaque. Il croyait toujours que je sortais pour rencontrer un type, mais c'était rarement le cas.

J'avais essayé de sortir avec un gars de ma classe, un de ces sportifs aux cheveux blonds et à la carrure imposante, du style que j'appréciais. Il avait été gentil au début, il m'avait emmenée au cinéma, déjeuner au restaurant et puis soudain il avait changé. Je n'étais pas prête à lui donner ce qu'il voulait, je n'étais pas ce genre de fille. Je m'étais donc retrouvée à deux kilomètres de chez moi sur la route, en pleurs, et j'avais dû faire le reste du chemin à pied. Je ne l'avais pas dis à papa et maman. J'étais sûre que papa serait allé le chercher pour, au minimum, lui casser une jambe.

Un autre gars m'invita à sortir avec lui, mais quand je lui demandai pourquoi, il me dit que j'avais l'air triste, comme si j'avais besoin de compagnie et que lui et ses amis allaient à une fête dans le vieux moulin abandonné. Je ne comprenais que trop bien ce qu'il voulait et quand je refusai, il dit à tous ses amis que j'étais une bonne suceuse. Je ne savais même pas ce que c'était jusqu'à ce qu'Ashley m'explique et que j'en sois mortifiée, pourquoi les mecs m'appréciaient-ils si peu ?

"N'oublie pas d'appeler ta mère samedi soir, pour lui dire que tu vas bien. Tu es sûr que tu restes chez Ashley ? Tu n'utilises pas ça comme excuse pour aller à une fête ? Ou sortir avec un garçon ?"

"Non papa. Nous allons finir notre projet scientifique et regarder un film. Ne t'embête pas à venir me chercher, je prendrai ma voiture et je la garerai derrière l'immeuble."

Il se renfrogna, mais il ne voyait pas de bonne raison pour dire non.

"D'accord, mais ne sors pas seule après la tombée de la nuit, c'est trop dangereux. Toutes sortes de tarés traînent dans ces appartements."

Il avait raison, bien sûr, mais je ne l'admettrais certainement pas ou il pourrait changer d'avis et suggérer qu'Ashley dorme chez nous. C'était bien mieux des rester chez elle car on aurait l'appartement pour nous seules et qu'on allait pouvoir faire ce qu'on voulait. Y compris voler quelques bières à sa mère et peut-être même quelques cigarettes, bien qu'elles me fassent toujours tousser et que, par conséquent, je refusais généralement quand Ash m'en proposait.

De plus, avec ma voiture, nous serions au parc en dix minutes en partant de chez elle, de chez nous c'était une bonne demi-heure et j'avais des visions de ma mère venant avec nous, ce qui ne serait pas de bon augure pour nos chances de voir des garçons.

Avant de partir, maman me donna une boîte de cookies, des lasagnes maison, un pack de coca et un gâteau au chocolat.

"Comme ça, je sais que tu mangeras et la pauvre Ashley aussi et j'ai mis 20 dollars au cas où tu aurais besoin de quelque chose. Amuse-toi bien et sois sage."

Pourquoi faisait-elle encore comme si tout allait bien entre nous ? Elle et papa me serrèrent dans leurs bras comme si j'allais à l'université au lieu de partir pour le week-end. Alors que je les perdais de vue en sortant de l'allée, je poussai un soupir de soulagement. Je me sentais toujours mieux à chaque fois que je n'étais plus avec eux et je les haïssais encore plus car c'était de leur faute.

C'était amusant de dormir seule dans l'appartement d'Ashley, sa mère nous avait laissé des sodas et des biscuits. Nous nous étions bourrées de tout ça et de ce que ma mère avait donné. Puis nous avions essayé du maquillage et différentes coiffures. C'était comme avoir une sœur, quelque chose qui me manquait même si je comprenais que Charlotte ne pouvait avoir ses propres enfants, ou était-ce un autre mensonge ? Je ne faisais plus confiance à ce qu'ils m'avaient dit.

Nous nous couchâmes très tard après avoir regardé un film à la télévision et parlé de ce que nous imaginions pour notre avenir, bien qu'aucune de nous ne savait vraiment quoi faire, sauf foutre le camp d'Ogallala.

Après nous être levées tard le lendemain matin, nous découvrîmes que la mère d'Ashley avait ramené quelqu'un à la maison, un type appelé Paulie rencontré au bar où elle travaillait, et qu'ils avaient couché ensemble ! Je me sentis soudainement mal à l'aise et cela raviva le souvenir des différents types que ma vraie mère avait ramenés à la maison et qui restaient ensuite avec nous.

Paulie traita Ashley de la même façon que les petits amis de ma mère m'avaient traitée, comme si elle le gênait. Alors, quand Ash leur dit que nous allions à la réunion de l'église, il fut heureux de nous donner quelques dollars pour acheter le petit déjeuner en chemin et nous ferma la porte au nez.


	11. Chapitre 11

Cette histoire est une traduction de **« A Tangled Web »**, écrite par **airedalegirl1**, dont vous trouverez le lien sur mon profil.

* * *

**Chapitre onze**

**Bella**

Après un petit déjeuner composé de hamburgers offerts par Paulie, nous nous dirigeâmes vers le parc où une énorme tente avait été dressée. Il y avait plus de monde que ce à quoi je m'attendais, mais je n'en reconnus pas beaucoup, je suppose que ce genre d'événement n'attire pas beaucoup les adolescents et je me demandai si venir ici était une si bonne idée après tout...

Ash me poussa pour attirer mon attention sur elle.

"Tête droite ! Et maintenant, regarde ça, ça ne fait pas du bien d'être en vie ?"

Je me tournai dans la direction qu'elle m'indiquait et vis trois gars, debout, avec des dépliants à la main, souriant et saluant les gens qui entraient dans la tente.

"Celui avec les cheveux noirs bouclés est à moi, choisis le tien."

Je la dévisageai, confuse.

"Vas-y, tu devrais toujours repérer ceux qui en valent la peine et décider quel gars tu préfères, puis le draguer. C'est comme ça qu'un garçon s'intéressera à toi. Alors, tu veux celui avec le costume ou le type aux les cheveux blonds ?"

Elle me jeta un coup d'œil et leva les yeux au ciel.

" Ne me dis rien, laisse-moi deviner."

Je savais qu'elle parlait de Jasper.

Elle m'attrapa le bras, "Allez."

Elle me traîna presque jusqu'au groupe de garçons et sourit à celui qu'elle avait choisi en flirtant outrageusement pendant que je restais en retrait, un peu gênée et embarrassée. Un des gars, celui aux cheveux blonds, avait attiré mon attention. Il était grand et mince et avait un sourire légèrement tordu. Il me rappelait quelqu'un, mais avant de pouvoir suivre cette idée, je sentis son intérêt pour moi.

Il m'étudia un instant, puis il sourit timidement et vint me parler.

"Bonjour, c'est la première fois que tu assistes à une réunion ? Tu n'as pas l'air à l'aise."

Me sentant troublée, je hochai la tête en souhaitant avoir plus de confiance en moi, comme Ash.

"Oui, je suppose que je ne suis pas très à l'aise."

"Ce n'est pas la peine, on ne mord pas. Permet-moi de te trouver une bonne place. Au fait, je m'appelle Luke. Le pasteur qui dirigera la réunion est mon père."

Je n'étais pas sûre de savoir comment répondre à cela, alors je me contentai d'un sourire et d'un, "Salut Luke, moi, je suis Bella. Merci."

Si seulement je pouvais penser à des choses spirituelles à dire au lieu de rester sans voix et de me sentir embarrassée.

Luke me prit par le bras et me guida à l'intérieur jusqu'à un siège à environ cinq rangées de l'estrade, assez près pour voir et entendre clairement, mais heureusement pas assez près pour que je me sente gênée.

Je le remerciai en cherchant Ash autour de moi. Celle-ci se laissa tomber sur le siège à côté de moi quelques instants plus tard en souriant.

"Tu n'as pas perdu ton temps Bella, à quoi ressemble-t-il ? Quel âge a-t-il ? Combien de temps resteront-ils en ville ?"

"Je n'en ai aucune idée. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il s'appelle Luke et que son père est le pasteur."

"Wow, droit au sommet et moi qui pensais que tu étais une novice."

Nous restâmes assises tranquillement jusqu'à ce que le pasteur arrive et nous écoutâmes son sermon, qui n'était pas du tout ce à quoi je m'attendais. Il n'y avait pas de feu et de soufre, pas d'avertissement que nous allions tous finir en enfer, en fait, cela avait beaucoup de sens. Il semblait comprendre que la vie était difficile pour certains jeunes, et que ce qu'il nous fallait, était une oreille et une épaule pour pleurer. Quelqu'un pour nous aider à résoudre nos problèmes, donner des conseils, et surtout vous montrer que vous êtes digne d'amour et de compréhension. Combien de trop nombreux rejets peuvent ruiner votre assurance, que sa mission ici était de nous aider à restaurer cela, nous montrer leur façon de vivre, dans la paix, l'amour et l'égalité entre tous. Cela semblait être une vie parfaite et, dans mon état d'esprit actuel, ça me plaisait, tout comme à Ash.

Après le sermon, qui ne traîna pas en longueur et qui fut parfois très drôle, nous ressortîmes pour le barbecue gratuit et tombâmes sur Luke et Timothy, le gars qu'Ashley convoitait, qui nous attendaient. Nous nous sentîmes telles des invitées d'honneur alors qu'ils nous escortaient pour rencontrer le père de Luke en personne et qu'ils restaient avec nous pendant que nous mangions à l'une des longues tables sur tréteaux. La nourriture était simple mais très savoureuse. Quand je le lui dit, Luke sourit.

"Merci, Bella. J'en ai cuisiné la plupart avec ma sœur Mary, c'est elle là-bas."

Il me désigna une jeune fille mince aux cheveux foncés qui tenait un plateau, prête à débarrasser les assiettes et les couverts sales.

"Un homme qui sait cuisiner, c'est une nouveauté."

Luke se tourna vers Ash très sérieux à présent.

" Dans notre communauté, tout le monde participe à toutes les tâches, il n'y a pas de stéréotypes sexistes. Les femmes s'occupent des jardins et des serres, réparent les véhicules et construisent les logements aux côtés des hommes. La seule chose sur laquelle les femmes ont le monopole, c'est d'avoir des enfants et si mon père pouvait trouver un moyen pour les hommes d'assumer cette corvée aussi, croyez-moi, il le ferait."

"Alors, les gars cuisinent et font le ménage ? Et la lessive ? Ce genre de choses ?"

"Oui, nous faisons tout ce qui doit être fait et nous apprécions et nous aimons tout le monde. C'est une communauté très paisible et aimante. Vous n'entendrez pas de disputes ou de chamailleries et personne ne dit de grossièreté. Il n'y a pas de violence les uns envers les autres ou envers les étrangers."

Je soupirai.

"Ça a l'air merveilleux. Pas d'hommes qui crient ou frappent des femmes, ce serait une nouveauté."

Ash éclata de rire.

"Oui, amen ma sœur. Pouvons-nous nous joindre à vous ?"

Les deux garçons la regardèrent un moment avant que Timothy ne parle.

"S'il te plaît, ne plaisante pas à ce sujet. Nous accueillons les nouvelles recrues dans notre mode de vie, mais ce n'est pas facile. Il n'y a ni télévision ni électricité. Nous aimons vivre comme ceux de la Bible, d'une manière simple, sans les distractions du monde moderne. Est-ce que ça te plairait vraiment, Ashley ?"

Cela me plairait à moi d'avoir une vie simple et d'être valorisée, mais j'étais trop jeune.

"A quel âge acceptez-vous les nouveaux arrivants ?"

Timothy sourit à Ash.

"N'importe quel âge, tant qu'ils comprennent ce qu'ils veulent et bien sûr, vous avez besoin d'un parrain, un membre de la communauté qui se porte garant de vous et vous aide à comprendre notre mode de vie."

"Et comment faire pour que quelqu'un te parraine ?"

"Un membre de la communauté apprend à vous connaître, voir si vous êtes le genre de personne qui pourrait s'intégrer, ce genre de choses."

Ash prit le bras de Timothy avec le sourire.

"Alors, apprends à me connaître."

Tandis qu'elle l'emmenait, je jetai un coup d'œil embarrassé à Luke.

"Je suis désolée, Luke. Ash a tendance à être un peu impétueuse et trop directe."

"Et toi ?"

Je haussai les épaules.

"Je suis juste une fille ordinaire cherchant à être aimée."

Je ne sais pas ce qui me poussa à dire ça et dès que les mots sortirent de ma bouche, j'aurais voulu m'arracher la langue, mais c'était trop tard pour ça. Pourtant, il sourit et me tendit la main.

"Veux-tu faire un tour ? Tu pourrais me montrer un peu ta ville."

Je grimaçai.

"Il n'y a pas grand-chose à montrer, mais on pourrait se promener le long de la rivière, c'est joli à cette époque de l'année."

J'adorais la rivière, papa nous avait construit des canoës et nous avions passé des heures ensemble à explorer la région et à pique-niquer sur la rive entourés de fleurs sauvages et d'oiseaux. Bien sûr, ces souvenirs étaient ternis, maintenant, mais je ne pouvais pas les oublier. J'en parlai à Luke, mais il semblait savoir que papa et maman n'étaient pas ma vraie famille. Quand je lui demandai comment il pouvait savoir, il répondit que c'était à cause de la façon dont je parlais d'eux.

"Oh, je ne sais pas, tu as l'air si déprimée et préoccupée. Comme si quelqu'un t'avait profondément blessée. Parle-moi de ta vraie famille, Bella."

Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à dire, j'en savais très peu et la plupart de mes souvenirs étaient précoces et pas très heureux. Je lui parlai des petits amis de ma mère et comment elle m'avait abandonnée pour commencer une nouvelle vie avec l'un d'eux. Il voulait savoir ce que j'en pensais et si je craignais que mes parents adoptifs aient des sentiments négatifs à mon égard.

"Ça arrive souvent quand les enfants grandissent. Les gens veulent de jeunes enfants, qu'ils peuvent modeler comme ils veulent, mais quand ces petits deviennent adolescents avec tous les problèmes qui l'accompagnent, ils se demandent parfois si ce n'était pas une grosse erreur."

Je n'avais pas envie d'entrer dans les détails, pas encore, alors je changeai de sujet et il n'insistât pas.

Le temps qu'on revienne vers le parc, je me sentais attirée par lui, il était si sensible, si amical, et j'avais l'impression qu'il s'intéressait vraiment à moi.

"Il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse, Bella. J'en suis sûr. Peut-être qu'on pourrait se voir demain après l'école et parler un peu plus ?"

Je fus déconcertée, ce type canon voulait me revoir ? Je me souvins alors de toutes les autres fois où j'avais cru que quelqu'un se souciait vraiment de moi pour finalement découvrir à quel point je faisais fausse route. Bella, calme-toi, me tançai-je moi-même, mais j'acceptai quand même de le rencontrer le lendemain. Je voulais tellement qu'il soit sincère après n'être tombée que sur des garçons malhonnêtes.

Quand je réalisai soudain à quel point il était tard, je m'excusai et partis sans revoir Ashley. Timothy et elle n'étaient nulle part, mais Luke promis de lui dire que j'avais dû partir.

"Elle comprendra si c'est ton amie. Conduis prudemment. On se voit demain après l'école ? Au revoir Bella, ça a été un plaisir de te rencontrer."

Maman s'attendait à ce que je lui parle de ma soirée pyjama chez Ashley, mais je ne donnai qu'un minimum de détails. Elle n'aurait pas apprécié de savoir que nous avions été seules presque toute la nuit. Et si elle avait découvert que la mère d'Ashley avait ramené un type du bar où elle travaillait pour coucher avec lui, je ne serais jamais autorisée à revoir Ash, ce qui n'était pas juste. J'avais de la peine pour mon amie, après tout, je savais ce que c'était que de vivre dans une telle situation.

Je me concentrai donc sur l'assemblée pour le renouveau de la foi et le barbecue qui s'était tenu après, je ne parlai cependant pas de Thimothy et Luke. Quelque chose me disait qu'elle le dirait à papa et qu'ensuite je serais soumise à un interrogatoire et je préférais éviter ça. Donc, je lui racontai juste que le sermon était plutôt divertissant, pas ennuyeux comme certains services religieux puis que nous avions rencontré quelques amis et apprécié le barbecue.

" Une assemblée pour le renouveau de la foi ? Ça n'a pas l'air très amusant pour deux adolescentes."

"On y est allées pour le barbecue gratuit et après on a joué au softball avec des amis de l'école."

Elle hocha la tête et sourit.

"Nourriture gratuite, j'aurais dû m'en douter. Je suppose que la mère d'Ashley n'avait pas grand-chose dans ses placards ?"

Je haussai les épaules, la laissant croire ce qu'elle voulait.

Je ne m'attendais pas à revoir Luke, malgré ce qu'il m'avait dit, mais après l'école, il m'attendait juste à côté des portes du parc comme il me l'avait promis. Nous allâmes nous promener et nous passâmes un bon moment. Quand je lui dis que je devais y aller avant que ma mère et mon père commencent à m'appeler pour savoir où j'étais, il me demanda si je voulais me joindre à sa famille pour un pique-nique le lendemain soir.

"Je viendrai te chercher chez toi si tu veux."

Je secouai la tête, oh non, ça ne marcherait pas, j'étais sûre que mes parents voudraient le passer sur le gril.

"Non, ça ira. Je te retrouve au parc comme aujourd'hui. A quelle heure ça commence ?"

Encore une fois, il n'insista pas et je l'appréciai encore plus pour ça.

"Seras-tu libre à 18 h ? On n'a pas l'habitude de se coucher tard, alors tu seras rentrée à 21 h. Je ne pense pas que ça dérangera tes parents, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Non, le couvre-feu les soirs d'école, c'est dix heures, donc c'est bon."

Il semblait vraiment intéressé par ma vie et, comme il disait, par mes difficultés. Je crois que je lui en dis un peu plus que je n'aurais dû. Quand il me demanda ce qui me tracassait, je lui parlai de l'incident à ma fête, même si je n'étais pas assez stupide pour lui donner les raisons de mon comportement, ou que c'était ma faute. Qu'il pense comme mes parents, que Jasper était à blâmer.

"Je suis désolé, Bella. Nous voyons ça trop souvent, malheureusement. Des jeunes filles qui découvrent que des choses terribles peuvent se passer, à un âge où elles devraient se sentir en sécurité dans leur propre maison. Où étaient tes parents ? Ne me dis pas qu'ils tolèrent ce comportement."

Je secouai la tête en pensant à la réaction de papa, il était furieux contre Jasper et je souris intérieurement.

"Non, nous étions seuls dans le jardin à ce moment-là et quand il a su, mon père l'a mis dehors."

Luke hocha la de tête, satisfait de l'intervention de papa, mais je pouvais voir qu'il était toujours troublé.

"Tu peux toujours venir me voir si tu as des soucis, Bella. je défendrai ton honneur."

Je souris timidement, personne ne m'avait jamais rien dit de tel auparavant, ça avait l'air si mature.

"Merci, Luke. Mais tu vas bientôt partir."

"On en reparlera demain, mais tu devrais partir avant que tes parents ne viennent te chercher. Je ne veux pas qu'ils soient en colère contre toi."

J'aurais dû dire qu'ils n'étaient jamais vraiment en colère contre moi, mais je ne le fis pas. J'aimais l'idée d'avoir Luke comme protecteur et je n'allais pas gâcher ça.

En rentrant chez moi, je n'arrêtais pas de penser à Luke, à la façon dont il m'avait demandé la permission de prendre ma main alors que nous marchions dans les bois dans le parc, et au moment où nous nous étions quittés, il m'avait embrassé la main avant de la lâcher et de me remercier pour ma compagnie. Ça, c'était un vrai gentleman, non pas que je m'attendais à ce qu'il essaie de me sauter dessus, mais on ne sait jamais à quoi s'attendre avec les mecs et je parle d'expérience, là !

* * *

**Alors qu'elles sont vos hypothèses sur la suite? Que va-t-il se passer ensuite? N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos idées.**

**Et pas, d'inquiétude, Jasper reviendra au prochaine chapitre. Bon week-end et à mardi**


	12. Chapitre 12

Cette histoire est une traduction de **« A Tangled Web »**, écrite par **airedalegirl1**, dont vous trouverez le lien sur mon profil.

* * *

**Chapitre Douze**

**Bella**

Je réalisai qu'il faudrait que je dise quelque chose à mes parents, mais pas à propos de Luke. Je ne voulais pas avoir à répondre à toutes leurs questions et papa s'en servirait comme excuse pour me garder à la maison, il n'aimait pas que je fréquente des garçons. En plus, c'était bien d'avoir un secret rien qu'à moi, alors je leur mentis comme eux m'avaient menti.

D'abord, pour expliquer pourquoi je rentrais si tard, je leur dis que j'étais occupée à faire des recherches à la bibliothèque de l'école pour un devoir d'histoire, puis que j'avais parlé à des amis et oublié l'heure. Puis, je leur racontai que certains d'entre nous allaient de bonne heure au cinéma le lendemain et que donc je ne renterai pas tôt et irai directement de chez Ashley.

Ma mère sembla d'accord avec mon programme et me dit qu'elle attendrait à la maison pour neuf heures.

"Ça te donnera le temps de manger un hamburger après le film et tiens..."

Elle me donna dix dollars.

"Je sais que tu es un petit peu à sec en ce moment et je suis contente que tu redeviennes normale."

Normale ? Si seulement tu pouvais lire dans mes pensées.

"Tu vas bien maintenant, n'est-ce pas, Bella ?"

Je hochai vaguement la tête. Je n'allais certainement pas entamer une discussions sérieuse avec elle.

"Bien sûr. De toute façon, je dois aller faire mes devoirs."

"Tu veux manger avec nous plus tard ? Ou veux-tu quelque chose à grignoter ?"

"C'est bon maman, je me ferai des pancakes plus tard."

Elle sourit et attendit le baiser sur la joue qui lui montrerait que j'en avais fini avec ce qui me tracassait, mais je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à le faire. Au lieu de ça, je hochai la tête et courus dans ma chambre. J'aurais dû me sentir coupable de lui mentir, mais je ne ressentis rien du tout. Quoi qu'il en soit, il fallait que j'appelle Ash pour être sûre qu'elle me couvrirait le lendemain, mais j'attendis un peu plus tard, quand maman et papa partirent faire leur promenade du soir. D'une certaine façon, ils semblaient toujours savoir tout ce que je disais à mes amis comme s'ils avaient un micro caché dans ma chambre ou quelque chose comme ça, même si je savais qu'ils ne fouineraient jamais vraiment. C'était juste bizarre !

Heureusement, quand je parlai à Ash, je découvris que Timothy l'avait aussi invitée au pique-nique, alors elle serait enchantée de mentir à ma mère si elle m'appelait pour vérifier que tout allait bien.

"Et ta mère ? Tu lui as parlé de Timothy ?"

"Tu es folle, Bella ? Elle voudrait probablement venir avec moi et flirter avec son père. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle travaille tard les prochains jours pour gagner un peu plus d'argent et je pense qu'elle a un nouveau petit ami, elle a dit qu'elle ne serait peut-être pas à la maison avant vendredi. Peut-être qu'il travaille au bar toute la semaine et qu'il rentre voir sa femme le week-end ?"

J'ouvris la bouche pour protester contre ces accusations amères, mais je m'arrêtai. Vue la façon dont la mère d'Ashley s'était comportée ce week-end, elle pourrait avoir raison. Pourquoi les femmes se laissent-elles utiliser par des salauds comme Cooper ou le nouveau mec de sa mère ? Pourquoi tous les mecs ne pouvaient-ils pas être comme Luke ?

J'arrivais à peine à dormir en pensant au lendemain, je le reverrai, il me tiendrait la main et me traiterait comme une dame.

Alors que je rangeais mon sac de cours et mon manteau dans mon placard, je vis les morceaux déchirés de la photo, en tas dans le fond. J'avais déchiqueté Jasper comme il m'avait déchiré le cœur et j'avais laissé son amitié avec maman et papa en ruines, mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à la brûler ou à la jeter à la poubelle comme toutes les autres. Peut-être que je voulais juste un rappel de ce qu'était un sac à merde pour apprécier toutes les personnes sympas que je rencontrerais.

Je laissai tomber mon sac sur les morceaux, les cachant à la vue, et je fermai la porte du placard.

"Au revoir, connard."

Je souris en murmurant ces mots, bien qu'au fond de moi, je me sentais coupable. Bien sûr, il avait été cruel et blessant avec moi, mais j'avais commencé. Encore une fois, Bien fait pour lui ! Ce type était un bâtard grossier et nuisible. J'espérais qu'il ne se trouverait jamais de petite amie ou que si c'était le cas, elle le traiterait comme il m'avait traitée. Pas étonnant qu'il soit encore célibataire !

Quand je m'endormis, je rêvai de quand j'étais petite fille, des disputes bruyantes et des jurons que j'entendais de temps en temps, des nuits où j'entendais ma mère pleurer et du temps où elle portait un plâtre au poignet. Était-elle vraiment tombée après avoir glissé ou son petit ami du moment lui avait-il fait du mal ? Tout comme la mère d'Ashley avait été maltraitée par les siens ?

Les mecs semblaient aimer nous faire du mal à nous, les filles, peu importe qu'on soit jeunes ou vieilles. Je me promis à moi-même que si quelqu'un me faisait encore du mal, je m'en irais, je ne deviendrais jamais une victime, il ne faudrait pas qu'un mur me tombe dessus pour que je sache que ça fait mal, oh non.

Le lendemain matin, je pris deux sacs avec moi, un sac de cours et un avec des vêtements de rechange pour le cinéma. Papa me demanda ce que nous allions voir et je faillis tout faire foirer, je ne savais même pas ce qui était à l'affiche, avant de me rattraper et de dire que ça dépendait.

"On est tout un groupe à y aller, alors on a décidé de choisir le film en arrivant au cinéma."

"Pas de films interdits aux moins de 18 ans, Bella."

"Papa, c'est une projection de fin d'après-midi ! Il n'y en aura pas."

Il hocha la tête et me serra dans ses bras, ce qui me fit me tendre instantanément. Chose qu'il remarqua tout de suite. Il se détacha et se recula pour me regarder sérieusement.

"Je sais que je te rends dingue, mais c'est seulement parce que j'aime ma petite fille."

Il fut un temps, je l'aurais cru, mais plus maintenant. Je le serrai vaguement dans mes bras, me forçant à lui dire les mots qu'il voulait entendre, juste par souci de maintenir la paix et la tranquillité.

"Je sais papa, mais ta petite fille grandit et peut supporter un film d'horreur maintenant."

Il grogna et me demanda de l'emmener en ville pour récupérer son pick-up, qui était une fois de plus au garage.

"J'ai des sculptures à déposer au magasin en ville et ensuite, je pourrai marcher jusqu'au garage."

Il voulait parler, me demander ce qui se passait en ce moment, si j'allais bien, ce qui me tracassait, mais j'allumai la radio et me concentrai sur la route en grognant simplement des réponses à ses questions jusqu'à ce que, finalement, il abandonne.

La journée me sembla si longue que j'eus du mal à me concentrer, à tel point que j'eus des problèmes en Géographie. J'étais en train de rêver au lieu d'écouter et je ne connaissais pas la réponse à une question posée par Mr Holmes. Je n'avais même pas entendu la question !

Plus tard, je n'évitai une retenue pour avoir échoué à un questionnaire en histoire que parce que j'étais habituellement une très bonne élève. Mais je savais qu'un message serait envoyé à mes parents pour demander s'il y avait un problème à la maison. La mère d'Ashley en recevait souvent, mais la mienne, jamais... Jusqu'à récemment, et ça les contrariait toujours.

"Ce n'est pas si grave, Bella. Tout le monde peut décrocher de temps en temps et tes parents ne vont pas en faire une crise. Bon sang, tu n'obtiens que des A, la plupart du temps."

**Jasper**

C'était bon de revoir Em et Rose et d'entendre les nouvelles de la famille. Visiblement, Alice avait encore des ennuis pour la façon dont elle m'avait traité, au moins avec Esmée et ces deux-là. Personnellement, je m'en foutais, j'étais bien mieux sans elle. Ça faisait du bien de faire ce que je voulais quand je le voulais, de reprendre ma vie en main et de n'être redevable de personne. Mais il y avait aussi l'épineux problème des Whitlock et de Bella.

Les deux premiers jours, nous nous concentrâmes sur le rafting, trouvant les zones les plus dangereuses et les plus difficiles de la rivière pour tester nos compétences, mais je suppose que je n'étais pas aussi doué que je le pensais pour cacher mes problèmes.

Après avoir dressé le camp le troisième soir et qu'Em soit parti chercher du bois pour le feu, Rosalie vint s'asseoir à côté de moi comme une sœur inquiète.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Jazz ? Il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse, quelque chose qui te fait de la peine ? Tu veux en parler ?"

Je soupirai en fixant la rivière qui s'écoulait rapidement plutôt que de la regarder elle, en essayant de décider si je devais parler ou non.

"C'est à toi de décider, je ne te mettrai pas la pression si tu préfères garder ça pour toi, mais je déteste te voir malheureux parce que tu l'es, même si tu essaies de le cacher."

Je ris avec amertume.

"Je ne peux rien te cacher, n'est-ce pas, Rose ? Je ne sais pas vraiment par où commencer. C'est un putain de bordel."

Elle ne dit rien, restant simplement assise à côté de moi, une main sur mon épaule, et lentement je commençai à expliquer, ou du moins, j'essayai.

Quand je finis par me taire, je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre, est-ce qu'elle comprendrait ? Ou sa réaction serait-elle hostile, comme celle de Peter ?

Elle enleva sa main de mon épaule et je me raidis, ça y est, on y était...

Mais elle prit ma main dans la sienne et la serra.

"Peter est un imbécile. Il te connaît mieux que quiconque, comment peut-il te croire capable d'une telle chose ? Je suis désolée, ça a dû être dur à avaler. Est-ce que tu en es sûr, Jazz ?"

Je hochai la tête lentement, "Oui, j'en suis sûr."

"Eh bien, dans ce cas, la seule chose à faire, c'est d'attendre ton heure. Tu dis qu'elle a dix-sept ans, ? Cela signifie que tu vas devoir attendre encore un an. A ce moment-là, Peter et Charlotte ne pourront plus rien faire, elle sera adulte et capable de prendre ses propres décisions. Elle doit se sentir tellement désorientée en ce moment. Même en tant qu'humaine, elle doit être influencée par l'attraction."

"Ouais, et maintenant elle me déteste. J'aurais dû m'y prendre plus délicatement. Au lieu de ça, j'ai dit la première chose à laquelle j'ai pensé pour la repousser. Comment va-t-elle passer outre, Rose ?"

"C'est ta compagne, elle s'en remettra, même si elle te le fera peut-être payer dans le futur. Pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas avec nous en Europe ? Nous aimons être en ta compagnie et tu ne veux pas vraiment retourner à l'université, n'est-ce pas ?"

Son expression d'horreur me fit rire.

"Je suppose que non et j'aimerais bien rester avec vous si tu es sûre que ça ne vous dérangera pas, Em et toi. "

"Ça serait génial, tu nous as vraiment manqué et on va s'amuser un peu. Pas vrai ?"

La façon dont elle dit ça sonna comme un avertissement : tu vas t'amuser ou sinon. Que pouvais-je faire d'autre à part accepter ? Ça m'occuperait un moment et donnerait à Bella le temps de grandir.

Emmett semblait vraiment ravi quand nous lui annonçâmes que je les accompagnerais en Europe. Je me sentis beaucoup mieux après ça, j'aimais Rose et Em, ils étaient honnêtes et francs, ils n'y avait pas de manières ni de langue de bois avec ces deux-là.

Il m'était quand même difficile de couper mes liens avec le Nebraska et Bella, même si j'avais compris que c'était nécessaire. Je caressai l'idée d'écrire à Peter et Charlotte, mais je doutai que ça puisse servir à quelque chose. Peter était tellement en colère contre moi et en retour, j'avais été si choqué par son attitude envers moi. Je me demandais ce que Charlotte en pensait, elle avait dû voir qu'il y avait un lien entre Bella et moi. Son don ne se trompait jamais, mais avait-elle refusé de comprendre ou décidé de garder ça secret jusqu'à ce que Bella soit plus âgée ? L'un des principaux problèmes était qu'ils étaient devenus parents et voyaient Bella différemment, elle était sous leur responsabilité, leur précieuse enfant, et ils feraient tout ce qu'il fallait pour la garder en sécurité et heureuse. Je suppose que l'idée que leur petite fille côtoie une créature telle que moi, après tout ce dont ils avaient été témoins, ce que j'étais capable de faire, leur était odieuse. Si seulement ils comprenaient mes vrais sentiments envers Bella.

Nous rentrâmes tous ensemble à Cheyenne. Je quittai mon travail et allai chez moi chercher mes affaires. Puis nous prîmes l'avion entre Cheyenne et Denver, puis à destination de Budapest. Apparemment, c'était un endroit qu'Em avait toujours voulu visiter et j'étais heureux de me laisser porter par le courant, bien qu'une fois dans les airs au-dessus de l'océan, je pus sentir que je laissais quelque chose de très précieux derrière moi. Je me demandais combien de temps il faudrait pour que l'attraction devienne trop grande pour la combattre. Un an peut-être... si j'avais de la chance.

Je pense que Rose comprit à quel point c'était dur pour moi parce qu'à un moment donné, elle m'attrapa la main et la serra, souriant face à mon expression et me faisant un clin d'œil. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle avait dit à Em, probablement tout, mais si c'était le cas, il restait très discret. Il ne mentionna pas une seule fois les Whitlock, même s'il devait savoir par Alice qu'ils avaient disparu sans un mot. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il m'avait contacté, pour me soutenir moralement. Quelle qu'en soit la raison, je leur en étais reconnaissant et je ferais de mon mieux pour ne pas gâcher leur voyage.

Em avait dressé une liste de tous les endroits qu'il voulait voir à Budapest, y compris la grotte de Pálvölgy, le musée hongrois de l'électrotechnique, principalement pour Rose je pense, le mémorial Chaussures au bord du Danube, le musée du flipper de Budapest et la Maison de la terreur. Je n'avais jamais entendu parler de certains de ces lieux et je savais que ça serait à la fois instructif et agréable, ce qui m'aiderait à rester sain d'esprit. Je savais qu'il avait des listes semblables pour d'autres villes qu'il avait l'intention de nous faire visiter et c'était encore mieux que de retourner à l'université.

* * *

**Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? J'avoue que j'apprécie beaucoup l'apparition d'Emmett dans cette fiction, et vous? ****N'hésitez pas à me le dire.**

**Et puis, si ça vous intéresse, faite une recherche sur les lieux dont parle Jasper, ils existent vraiment !**

**A vendredi...**


	13. Chapitre 13

Cette histoire est une traduction de **« A Tangled Web »**, écrite par **airedalegirl1**, dont vous trouverez le lien sur mon profil.

* * *

**Chapitre treize**

**Bella**

Alors que nous nous rendions à l'appartement d'Ashley après l'école, elle se tourna vers moi et sourit.

" Je sais ce qui ne va pas."

Je la regardai fixement, sûre que, d'une façon ou d'une autre, j'avais raté le début de cette conversation.

"Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec qui ?"

"Avec toi. Tu es amoureuse de Luke."

Elle sourit en voyant que je rougissais en niant vivement la véracité de cette affirmation, quoi que...

"Non, je ne suis pas amoureuse."

"Bien sûr que si. Et pourquoi pas ? Tu n'arrêtes pas de penser à lui. Il est mignon. Tu sais, il me rappelle un peu Jasper. Tu ne parles plus jamais de lui, mais je sais que tu en pinçais pour lui à un moment donné."

Avant que j'aie pu me défendre, elle continua d'un ton neutre.

"Ça n'aurait jamais marché, il est bien trop vieux pour toi. Maintenant, Luke, en revanche..."

Cela me fit sourire, mais je ne voulais pas discuter avec elle alors que je savais au fond de moi qu'elle avait raison. A bien y réfléchir, il se pourrait bien que je sois amoureuse de Luke, je n'arrêtais pas de penser à lui. Il était beau, intelligent, et il savait vraiment comment traiter une fille. Je me sentais spéciale quand j'étais avec lui, un sentiment très nouveau pour moi.

"Peut-être, mais à quoi bon ? Il partira dans quelques jours et je ne le reverrai plus jamais."

Elle haussa les épaules.

"Alors profitez au maximum du temps dont vous disposez. J'en ai l'intention, moi."

Nous fîmes du café et nous nous testâmes pour une interro de maths le lendemain tout en nous changeant. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il en était pour Ash et Timothy, mais j'étais incontestablement excitée à l'idée de revoir Luke.

Je me demandais ce que ses parents diraient s'il m'invitait. Son père, Daniel, avait été très gentil avec moi au barbecue, mais il l'avait ensuite été avec tout le monde là-bas. Je n'avais pas encore rencontré sa mère, ni parlé à sa sœur Mary, bien que nous ayons échangé des sourires lors de la réunion de dimanche.

En effet, le pique-nique fût merveilleux. Daniel était vraiment amusant et très amical, donc ce n'était pas seulement une façade pour la réunion de l'église. Et même si sa sœur était silencieuse et restait à l'écart, je l'aimais bien aussi. Elle semblait dévouée à son père et à son frère et ils la traitaient comme si elle était très spéciale.

Par contre, j'avais bien cherché, mais je ne voyais personne qui aurait pu être sa mère.

"Ta mère n'est pas venue avec vous ?"

Il secoua la tête.

"Ma mère biologique est morte quand j'avais six ans et ma belle-mère ne pouvait pas voyager, elle va accoucher dans quelques semaines."

Cela me surpris, son père était beaucoup plus vieux que papa qui serait lui-même un peu vieux pour être à nouveau père.

Luke sembla comprendre ce que je pensais parce qu'il sourit.

"Je sais. Dans ton monde, mon père est peut-être un peu vieux pour être de nouveau père, mais dans notre communauté, tant que la mère est assez jeune, pourquoi pas ? Tous les enfants sont élevés en communauté, chacun s'occupe des bébés et enseigne aux enfants plus âgés, tout le monde est tante ou oncle pour tout le monde."

"On dirait que vous êtes une communauté très unie."

"Nous le sommes, et cela semble très bien fonctionner. Nous n'avons pas de divorces ou de séparations, les gens règlent leurs problèmes avec l'aide de papa."

"Personne ne divorce ? Quelqu'un a-t-il déjà quitté la communauté ?"

Ses yeux se plissèrent un peu et je réalisai que poser cette question était plutôt étrange alors que la communauté semblait si idyllique.

"Je suis désolée."

Son expression disparut et le sourire familier revint.

"Non, c'est pas grave. J'imagine que ça doit te paraître un peu bizarre, toi qui vit dans ce monde. Pourquoi quelqu'un voudrait-il partir ? Notre communauté est paisible, bienveillante et chaleureuse, personne n'a jamais pensé la quitter."

Je hochai la tête et, décidant que je l'avais assez cuisiné pour le moment, j'abordai le sujet de l'école et de ma famille, qui fascinait encore Luke.

Quand il fut l'heure de partir, Luke nous raccompagna jusqu'à la voiture, Ashley et moi, pendant que Timothy aidait à ranger et, tandis qu'Ash s'installait sur le siège passager, Luke attrapa mon bras.

"Merci d'être venue, Bella. Tu restes en ville ce soir ?"

"Non, je serai chez moi dans quelques minutes. Je... je n'ai pas dit à mes parents que j'allais à un pique-nique. Je voulais garder cette soirée pour moi."

J'hésitai un instant, "Je suppose que ça doit te paraître bizarre."

Il sourit et secoua la tête.

"Pas du tout. Parfois, les choses sont si merveilleuses qu'on veut les garder secrètes pour qu'elles restent spéciales. J'ai beaucoup apprécié cette soirée avec toi, Bella. J'aimerais qu'on ne soit pas obligés de partir dans quelques jours ou que tu puisses venir avec moi. Je sais que je vais peut-être un peu loin, mais je pense..."

Il hésita, puis se pencha et posa très délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je me sentais comme au paradis alors que je fondais dans ses bras. Je me sentais chez moi et à l'aise. Il était là, un beau garçon qui voulait de moi, qui voulait qu'on soit ensemble. S'il n'y avait pas eu cette petite voix prudente dans ma tête, je crois que j'aurais pu tout envoyer au diable et lui demander de m'emmener avec lui quand il partirait.

Après avoir déposé Ash chez elle, sur le chemin du retour, je n'arrêtais pas de penser à Luke et au temps qu'il nous restait à passer ensemble. Je sentais mon cœur battre plus vite à chaque fois que je pensais à lui et je souriais joyeusement toute seule. Quelle merveilleuse soirée !

En rentrant, je trouvai papa qui attendait sous le porche et qui n'avait pas l'air content. Alors, après m'être garée, je pris une grande inspiration puis je courus vers le haut des marches du porche pour le rejoindre, en essayant de ne pas avoir l'air d'avoir passé la plus belle journée de ma vie.

Il se tenait entre la porte et moi, les bras croisés, l'air sinistre. Je m'arrêtai sans savoir ce que j'avais fait cette fois-ci pour le contrarier.

"Tu as apprécié le film ?"

Méfiante, je répondis : "Oui, finalement, nous avons décidé d'aller voir une comédie romantique, c'était vraiment drôle."

"Bien. Et à propos de l'école ? Tu n'aimes plus ça ?"

Je fronçai les sourcils, déconcertée par le changement soudain de sujet puis il continua.

"Ta prof d'anglais, Mme Simms, m'a téléphoné parce qu'elle était inquiète pour toi. Elle m'a dit que tu n'étais pas comme d'habitude en classe. Et que tu avais eu un C à ton interro et que tu n'étais pas concentrée. Comme tu vas mieux ces derniers temps, elle se demandait s'il y avait quelque chose. Que se passe-t-il, Bella ?"

J'hésitai, on pouvait lui faire confiance quand il s'agissait de gâcher mon humeur !

"Rien. Je crois que j'étais juste distraite, je suis désolée, mais je ne pense pas qu'elle avait besoin d'en faire toute une histoire."

"Non, bien sûr. Ça pourrait avoir un rapport avec Ashley ? J'ai entendu dire qu'elle avait une mauvaise influence sur ceux qui l'entourent."

Je pris tout de suite la défense de mon amie.

"Non, ce n'est pas juste. Ash et moi sommes de bonnes amies et elle a la vie dure à la maison."

"OK, alors peut-être que ça a quelque chose à voir avec le garçon que tu as rencontré après l'école. Je ne me souviens pas que tu aies parlé de lui à ta mère ou à moi. N'avais-tu pas dit à ta mère que tu devais étudier à la bibliothèque ? Qui est-ce ?"

OK, il était temps d'être un peu plus prudente dans ce que je disais.

"J'étais en train d'étudier, quel garçon ? Qui a dit que j'étais avec un garçon ?"

"Bella, où est-ce que tu étais ce soir, ? Tu nous as menti ce matin et tu viens de mentir à nouveau. Tu n'étais pas au cinéma et je le sais parce que j'y étais. Une des portes coupe-feu était coincée et Geoff m'a demandé de l'accompagner pour la réparer. Le film que vous avez dit avoir vu a été annulé, tous les billets ont été échangés pour la projection de demain soir. Alors, je te le redemande, où étais-tu ?"

Je me tins debout, immobile, ne voulant pas répondre jusqu'à ce qu'il soupire et tende la main.

"OK, si tu veux la jouer comme ça, très bien. Tu es punie pour le reste de la semaine. Donne-moi tes clés de voiture. Nous t'emmènerons à l'école, maman ou moi, et je viendrai te chercher."

Je le regardai avec incrédulité.

"Quoi ? Tu vas me punir juste parce que je ne suis pas allée au cinéma comme je l'avais dit ? C'est absurde. J'ai dix-sept ans, pas sept."

"Alors agis en conséquence. Je ne te laisserai pas nous mentir, Bella. Si tu ne me dis pas où tu étais ou avec qui tu étais, je ne peux que supposer que je n'approuverais pas ce qui se passe, donc tu es punie."

"Mentir ? Eh bien, c'est un comble, venant de toi ! Si je te disais que j'étais avec Jasper, est-ce que tu me punirais ?"

Ses yeux flamboyèrent et je réalisai que j'avais touché un point sensible. Il était toujours en colère à cause de cette histoire.

"Pourquoi tu dis ça ? C'est ce que tu faisais ? A-t-il été en contact avec toi ?"

"Non, bien sûr que non, mais je n'ai pas à te dire tout ce que je fais et je ne le ferai pas."

Je laissai tomber mes clés de voiture à ses pieds, ignorant sa main tendue, en colère à cause de la punition et de son audace quand il m'accusait de mentir. Puis je le bousculai et courus à l'étage m'enfermer dans ma chambre. Je poussai un fauteuil devant pour l'empêcher d'entrer s'il essayait de faire irruption pour me faire un autre sermon.

Je détestais papa plus que jamais. J'avais grandi et je pouvais faire ce que je voulais. Il n'était pas mon vrai père et, en ce qui me concernait, il pouvait bien aller en enfer.

Je refusai de descendre manger ou de faire mes devoirs. Au lieu de cela, je passai le reste de la soirée à parler à Ashley sur Facebook, au moins elle compatissait avec moi.

* * *

**Jasper**

Nous étions en Slovaquie lorsque je ressentis les premiers malaises, même si je ne comprenais ce qui arrivait. Jusque-là, j'avais apprécié mes vacances, Em était très amusant et Rosie passait son temps à me materner. Je pense qu'elle gardait un œil sur moi, étant au courant des problèmes entre mes amis et moi.

Je me demandais si je devais contacter Peter ou Charlotte, juste pour voir si Bella allait bien, mais cela ne ferait probablement qu'empirer la situation entre nous. Une seule allusion à Bella, et Peter viendrait me chercher avec un fusil de chasse chargé. De plus, je savais pertinemment que Charlotte et lui s'occuperaient d'elle, ils aimaient tous les deux Bella comme si elle était leur propre fille et je crois qu'elle l'était, pour ainsi dire, vraiment.

Au lieu de cela, j'essayai de me plonger dans les expériences qu'Emmett avait choisies pour nous. La visite du DinoPark dans le zoo de Bratislava était sympa, mais bien plus adaptée aux enfants. Cependant, je me retrouvai complètement perdu quand on alla au BrainTeaseLava, je n'avais jamais fait d'escape game auparavant. Mais c'était quelque chose que j'aimerais réessayer, peut-être quand Bella et moi serions enfin devenus un couple, si jamais ça arrivait un jour.

Son choix suivant fut du pur Emmett, le Thrill Park, un parc ayant pour thème l'épouvante, et alors que Rose nous regardait avec indulgence, Em et moi nous jetâmes dans cette expérience avec enthousiasme, à tel point que nous y retournâmes les deux jours suivants pour revivre les trois expériences. Ma préférée était le Donjon de l'Horreur tandis qu'Em adorait l'Apocalypse Zombie. Je pense que c'est la réalité virtuelle qu'il trouvait si cool, à tel point qu'il finit par passer une heure à parler au gars qui s'occupait du bon fonctionnement des ordinateurs et j'eus l'impression que Rose craignait qu'il n'envisage d'en installer un chez eux quand il serait rentré à la maison.

En parlant de ça, je demandai des nouvelles de Carlisle et Esmée, à qui je n'avais pas parlé depuis qu'Alice et moi nous étions séparés. Je ne pensais pas que je leur manquerais, mais j'avais tort. Carlisle pensait que je reprendrai probablement contact, mais il me laissait un peu d'espace tandis qu'Esmée avait été très critique à l'égard du comportement d'Alice.

"J'ai vraiment cru qu'elles en viendraient aux mains toutes les deux. Esmée a dit à Alice d'arrêter de tout critiquer et de présenter ses excuses. Qu'elle devrait comprendre combien les Whitlock étaient importants pour toi et combien il avait été difficile pour toi de garder tes distances avec eux pour elle."

Je hochai la tête, un sourire sinistre aux lèvres.

"Ouais, mais je crois que j'ai tout foiré tout seul, Rose. Je ne pense pas que Peter me reparlera un jour, pas même pour me permettre de m'expliquer et lui dire que ce n'était pas vraiment de ma faute."

"Oh, il reprendra contact. Être parent ne doit pas être facile, surtout avec une adolescente. Je suis sûre que je n'aurais pas été aussi docile si j'avais été une adolescente de maintenant. Il a juste cru qu'il la protégeait."

J'acquiesçais vaguement, c'était difficile pour moi d'accepter que mon meilleur ami puisse me voir comme un prédateur sexuel, quelles que soient ses raisons. Peut-être que je n'arriverais jamais à lui pardonner ça, je ne le pouvais certainement pas pour l'instant. Mon problème, c'est que je savais que Bella et moi étions censés être ensemble, mais comment expliquer ça à Peter sans me faire tuer ?

"Penses-tu que c'est normal que je sois sur les nerfs en ce moment, Rose ?"

"Pourquoi ? Tu es nerveux ? C'est compréhensible vu que tu es loin de Bella, mais tu sais qu'elle est entre de bonnes mains. Si quelqu'un peut la protéger, c'est bien Peter Whitlock et elle n'est encore qu'une jeune lycéenne. Quels sortes d'ennuis pourrait-elle s'attirer ?"

"Ouais, je suppose que tu as raison. Quoi qu'il en soit, désolé d'être tout triste et pessimiste. Mais j'attends avec impatience notre sortie de demain, même si je n'aurais pas pensé qu'un site militaire historique intéresserait Emmett."

Elle sourit.

"Il n'en a rien à faire, mais il savait que ça te plairait et pour être honnête, j'aurais bien besoin d'une journée plus calme, toute cette cohue m'épuise. C'est comme avoir un jeune enfant qui court partout."

Je ris, c'était Emmett tout craché, un bambin qui court partout, j'aimais ça.

Il me surprit le lendemain car il semblait vraiment intéressé par l'histoire d'Udolie Smrti ou de la Vallée de la Mort. C'est un immense musée à ciel ouvert, mais l'idée que la bataille la plus sanglante de la Seconde Guerre mondiale sur le front de l'Est ait eu lieu ici me fit réfléchir. Il y eut 180 000 personnes blessées ou tuées et une ville entière fut détruite. En comparaison, les batailles de la guerre civile paraissaient bien insignifiantes, mais ici, les soldats avaient du matériel militaire alors que mes batailles se déroulaient principalement au corps à corps ou du moins à la vue de l'ennemi. Je me demandais ce qu'aurait été ma vie si je n'avais pas rencontré Maria et si je n'étais pas devenu un vampire : aurais-je survécu à la guerre ? Comment aurait été ma vie ? Un autre vampire aurait-il pris ma place, attendant après une jeune adolescente humaine ou Bella aurait-elle été destinée à un tout autre avenir ?

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu.**

**Juste une petite information. Ça n'est pas obligatoirement évident à voir, mais, entre l'anniversaire de Bella et ce moment de l'histoire, il s'est passé plusieurs semaines. Vous risquez d'avoir souvent cette impression qu'il ne s'est passé que quelques heures (ou jours), alors qu'en fait, il s'est passé quelques jours, voir semaines. Airedalegirl1 met très peu d'indications du temps qui passe, donc, si vous aimez cette histoire, faites abstraction de la notion de temps...**

**Une fois de plus, tous les lieux cités par Jasper existent. Jetez-y un œil...**


	14. Chapitre 14

**Bonjour à tous,**

**Merci pour ta review, Croquette. J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant. Vu que tu prends le train en marche, pour info, je publie le mardi et le vendredi.**

**J'ai mis une note en fin de chapitre, bonne lecture et à vendredi.**

* * *

Cette histoire est une traduction de **« A Tangled Web »**, écrite par **airedalegirl1**, dont vous trouverez le lien sur mon profil.

* * *

**Chapitre quatorze**

**Peter**

Ça ne ressemblait pas du tout à Bella, elle ne nous avait jamais menti et n'avait jamais été cachottière auparavant, et c'était quoi toutes ces conneries sur le Major ? Je ne crus pas une minute qu'il était entré en contact avec elle, ni même qu'il traînait encore à Ogallala ou qu'il voyait Bella après l'école, mais quand même... Je voulais juste en être sûr.

"Peter, tu es dingue. Bella a juste dit ça pour te provoquer. Elle a vu à quel point tu étais en colère contre lui à la fête. Tu crois vraiment qu'il s'embêterait avec elle ? C'est une enfant et même s'il était intéressé, il attendrait. Que sont quelques années pour un vampire ?"

Je la regardai avec horreur.

"Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? S'il était intéressé ? Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? Est-ce que ce sale type s'intéresse vraiment à ma petite fille ? Charlotte, qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas ? A-t-il été en contact avec toi ?"

Charlotte leva les mains en signe de dégoût.

"Maintenant, tu es vraiment stupide. Je ne l'ai pas vu et je n'ai pas entendu parler de lui depuis la fête, et je n'ai rien vu, je disais juste qu'il n'aurait pas besoin de traîner dans le coin et de la harceler. Maintenant, où vas-tu ?"

J'avais pris deux trousseaux de clés de voiture, le mien et celui de Bella.

"Je vais faire un tour en voiture. Bella est punie. Je l'emmènerai à l'école demain et je parlerai à ses professeurs. S'il se passe quelque chose, je le veux savoir. Oh ouais, je ne veux plus qu'elle entre en contact avec cette Ashley, alors si elle appelle, dis-lui d'aller au diable."

* * *

**Charlotte**

Je regardai Peter partir en direction de la ville, il allait vraiment faire un tour pour voir s'il pouvait capter l'odeur du Major. Je désespérais, il perdait vraiment la boule, et dans le même temps, il élargissait de plus en plus le fossé entre Bella et lui.

Je vis un mouvement à sa fenêtre. Elle regardait, mais je doutais qu'elle ait entendu tout ce qui avait été dit. Même en colère, aucun de nous ne disait jamais trop fort le mot en V.

J'allais voir si je pouvais faire quelque chose pour calmer la tempête entre eux deux, quelqu'un devait le faire, même si ce n'était pas facile, ils pouvaient tous les deux être si têtus.

Je frappai à la porte de Bella et je l'entendis me répondre d'entrer d'un ton boudeur. Elle était assise devant son ordinateur et d'après ce que je voyais, elle discutait avec Ashley.

"Je peux te parler, Bella ?"

Elle soupira théâtralement et envoya un message à son amie lui disant que je l'espionnais, ce qui me peina, puis elle referma l'écran et se tourna vers moi.

"Ouais ?"

"Pour commencer, ne prends pas cette attitude avec moi, jeune fille, je mérite un peu de respect."

Elle eut l'élégance d'avoir l'air un peu honteuse mais resta provocante.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

" Tu peux peut-être me le dire. Pourquoi tu nous as menti à papa et moi ? Faisais-tu quelque chose que nous aurions désapprouvé ?"

"Comme être avec Ashley, tu veux dire ? J'ai entendu papa, et il ne peut pas m'empêcher de voir ma meilleure amie si j'en ai envie."

"À l'école, non, mais si j'étais toi, je ne le pousserais pas trop loin, Bella. Tu étais avec Ashley ?"

"Entre autres, oui."

"Quels autres ?"

Elle se contenta de me regarder fixement. Je savais qu'elle ne me répondrait pas.

"Eh bien, où étais-tu ?"

Ses joues s'enflammèrent de colère et je craignis le pire, et d'un coup, elle explosa.

"Où crois-tu que j'étais ? Tu crois que je faisais le trottoir avec Ash et sa mère ? Ou que je me shootais dans le parc ? Peut-être que je faisais du vol à l'étalage en ville ? Après tout, j'ai dû faire quelque chose de vraiment horrible si j'étais avec elle. C'est ce que vous pensez, n'est-ce pas ?"

Je voyais bien que je n'arriverais à rien avec elle tant qu'elle serait dans cet état d'esprit, mais je devais essayer. Je m'assis donc sur le bord de son lit et lui parlai très calmement.

"Bella, tu as dix-sept ans et je sais ce que c'est, tu te sens comme une adulte, mais tu dois encore grandir et papa et moi, on s'inquiète pour toi. Personnellement, je me sens triste pour Ashley, ça doit être dur pour elle d'avoir une mère comme la sienne..."

"Tu veux dire comme, une mère la mienne ? Je me souviens des petits amis de ma mère et oui, c'est dur. Encore plus dur pour elle parce qu'elle est toujours coincée avec sa clocharde de mère."

Je tressaillis, c'était comme si elle avait tendu la main et giflé la mère dont elle se souvenait à peine.

"Wow. Je n'ai jamais dit que sa mère était une traînée et je n'ai certainement jamais laissé entendre que ta mère l'était. Ton père est comme tous les pères, il s'inquiète pour sa fille qui est en train de devenir une femme et qui s'intéresse aux garçons."

Elle grogna, ses lèvres serrées esquissant un sourire.

"Je sais, je me souviens parfaitement de sa crise à propos de Jasper. Je peux prendre soin de moi, maman. On a eu toute cette histoire d'éducation sexuelle en cours et je ne couche pas avec n'importe qui. Il n'y a eu personne, pour ton information. J'étais avec Ash et nous n'apprécions pas d'être traitées comme nous le sommes. Ce n'est pas parce que je décide de sortir quelques heures sans vous donner un itinéraire détaillé que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal. Papa me traite comme une criminelle et je ne suis même pas sa fil..."

Elle s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase en voyant la douleur dans mes yeux. Nous l'avions toujours traitée comme notre propre fille et elle nous avait toujours traités comme ses vrais parents. Du moins jusqu'à récemment, mais maintenant, d'un coup, elle me jetait ça à la figure ? Ni Peter ni moi ne le méritions.

Elle détourna le regard, rougissant violemment, mais ne s'excusa pas.

"J'ai des devoirs à finir, et tu pourras dire à papa quand il reviendra que je n'ai pas vu son ami effrayant depuis qu'il l'a mis dehors."

"Bella, ton attitude hostile n'aide pas à arranger la situation. Nous sommes inquiets parce que nous nous en soucions."

"Ouais, eh bien, comme je l'ai dit, je peux prendre soin de moi et m'enfermer dans ce trou à rats n'arrangera pas la situation non plus."

Je laissai tomber pour le moment, je réessaierais demain quand elle serait calmée. Je pourrais peut-être persuader Peter de me laisser conduire Bella à l'école pour qu'on puisse parler. Il serait aussi plus calme demain matin, avec un peu de chance.

* * *

**Bella**

J'en avais assez d'être traitée comme une gamine et je ne serais certainement pas punie comme telle alors que je n'avais rien fait de mal. Papa pouvait râler autant qu'il voulait, si je décidais de sortir, je le ferai, qu'il aille se faire foutre.

Je me reconnectai et trouvai Ashley qui m'attendait.

1 otre jr en enfR ?

C ça ! PriV 2 sorti.

on di ri1 o remps ?

OUAIS. rafR d'E

Ma mR ariV. A2M1.

Je regardai le curseur clignoter, la mère d'Ashley était enfin rentrée à la maison. Elle devenait dingue si Ash était en ligne quand elle était là. Ash était censée préparer le dîner et faire le ménage. C'était plus son esclave que sa fille. La vie était-elle toujours un tel bazar pour les adolescents ? Aucun de nos autres amis n'avait l'air d'avoir vécu une vie de merde comme elle, ou d'avoir des parents aussi cons que les miens.

Si seulement j'étais un peu plus vieille, je pourrais leur dire d'aller au diable et m'enfuir. Le problème, c'est que je n'avais pas assez d'argent et nulle part où aller. Je n'avais toujours pas eu le courage de contacter mon vrai père et il vivait si loin. J'imagine que je pourrais dormir dans ma voiture, ce ne serait pas difficile de récupérer les clés, je savais où papa les avait mises.

Je décidai de tâter le terrain le lendemain, si Papa était calmé et s'il était revenu sur sa connerie d'interdiction de sortie, alors tout irait bien. Sinon, je lui montrerai jusqu'où je pouvais aller.

Alors que je me préparais pour aller au lit, je l'entendis arrêter la voiture devant et je souris,. Je pariai que ça l'avait bien énervé de rechercher un harceleur qui n'existait pas.

Ce n'est que lorsque je fermai les yeux que je me demandai si Charlotte avait peur que je devienne comme son amie, ma vraie mère. Elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter, il n'y avait aucun risque qu'un gars me dise quoi faire ou m'utilise comme punching-ball. Je me trouverai un type très gentil qui me traiterait bien, comme Luke.

Je me demandais pourquoi j'avais été aussi têtue à vouloir cacher mes allées et venues à maman et papa. Ils auraient certainement apprécié Luke. C'était un type vraiment gentil, qui tenait à moi, et son père était pasteur pour l'amour de Dieu ! Je me mis à ricaner bêtement et je me sentis plus légère alors que je m'endormais, demain était un autre jour.

* * *

**Charlotte**

A son retour, Peter s'était un peu calmé et comme je l'avais deviné, il n'avait trouvé aucun indice que le Major harcelait Bella, mais, malheureusement, il avait vu un groupe d'adolescents dans le parc en train de fumer et de faire circuler des bières et avait supposé que c'était ce que Bella avait fait plus tôt.

"Peter, écoute-toi un peu. As-tu senti une odeur de bière ou de cigarette sur Bella à son retour ?"

"Je ne cherchais pas vraiment ça. De toute façon, elle aurait pu se changer et se laver avant de rentrer. Elle était avec cette fille, Ashley, et je ne suis plus sûr de rien avec elle."

"Tu n'as pas vu Ashley avec eux, n'est-ce pas ?"

Il plissa les yeux, suspicieux, "Comment le sais-tu ?"

"Parce qu'elle était chez elle, en train de discuter avec Bella sur Facebook."

La suspicion fut remplacée par la colère.

"Je croyais avoir dit que je ne voulais plus que ces deux-là se parlent."

"En effet, mais je n'en ai pas tenu compte. Je ne fais pas partie de la police de la morale, Peter, et je ne surveille pas les activités de Bella dans l'intimité de sa chambre. Fin de l'histoire."

Il se renfrogna, mais il savait qu'il m'avait poussée aussi loin qu'il le pouvait sans déclencher une dispute entre nous.

"Est-ce qu'elle dort ? Je crois que je vais monter et lui parler un peu."

J'attrapai son bras avant qu'il ne quitte la cuisine.

"Bella est fatiguée, tu es contrarié et vous êtes tous les deux de mauvaise humeur. Laisse-la jusqu'à demain matin, Peter, et s'il te plaît, arrête de dramatiser. Je suis sûre que Bella ne faisait rien de plus que bavarder avec ses amies, peut-être au sujet des garçons. Elle aurait même pu sortir avec quelqu'un, mais on ne le saura jamais si tu te mets dans tous tes états à chaque fois qu'elle parle d'un garçon."

Il me regarda de travers, toujours de très mauvaise humeur.

"Je ne me mets pas dans tous mes états et quel garçon aurait-elle honte de nous présenter ? Si elle le garde secret, alors c'est qu'il y a un problème. Qui sait ? Il pourrait être beaucoup plus âgé qu'elle ou avoir des ennuis avec les flics. As-tu pensé à ça ?"

Je soupirai et retournai à ma lecture.

"Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir cette conversation maintenant, Peter. Bella a 17 ans, laisse-la tranquille ou tu vas la perdre."

Je tressailli quand il sortit et claqua si fort la porte de derrière, qu'elle trembla dans son cadre.

J'avais espéré qu'il serait dans un meilleur état d'esprit le lendemain matin, mais son visage était fermé quand il apparut à l'heure du petit déjeuner.

Bella leva les yeux de son café et de ses toasts et leurs yeux se rencontrèrent.

Quand elle parla, sa voix était froide.

"Puis-je avoir mes clés s'il te plaît, je dois aller à l'école plus tôt pour finir mes devoirs et il y a un entraînement de softball après l'école."

Le visage de Peter s'obscurcit de colère en l'entendant parler.

"Tu es punie, tu te souviens ? Je serai prêt quand tu le seras et je viendrai te chercher après l'entraînement, ne quitte pas l'enceinte de l'école."

Elle recula sa chaise et attrapa son sac et sa veste, puis adressa un rapide "Bye, maman."

Elle passa devant Peter pour l'attendre sous le porche.

"Je devrais peut-être l'emmener, Peter."

Il ma regarda fixement et partit en trombe après elle, me laissant là, à me demander s'ils arriveraient à l'école avant que la tempête n'éclate.

* * *

**Bella**

J'aurais refusé de parler à papa sur le chemin de l'école mais il m'ignora quasiment tout du long, ce qui me convenait parfaitement, mais quand il me suivit dans le bâtiment, j'aurais pu mourir. Je me sentais comme une petite fille et tous ceux qui me connaissaient me regardaient avec un intérêt non feint, alors qu'il se dirigeait directement vers le bureau du directeur.

Une fille, la dernière que j'aurais voulu voir en ce moment, me toucha le bras et me regarda avec curiosité.

"Ça va, Bella ? C'est ton père, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Oui, Janet, je vais bien."

Je détestais Janet Scott, c'était une putain de fouineuse ! Sans parler des ragots dans l'école. En quelques minutes, toute la scène embarrassante serait racontée partout dans l'école.

Passant devant elle, je partis à la recherche d'Ashley, espérant être une mouche sur le mur dans le bureau du directeur en ce moment même. Qu'espérait-il faire ? Pensait-il que l'école pourrait nous séparer, Ash et moi ? Allait-il demander du travail supplémentaire pour m'occuper à la maison ? Ou voulait-il que le personnel m'espionne pour lui ?

Quand Ash me vit, elle siffla doucement et me traîna dans les toilettes des filles.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'a mise dans le pétrin ce matin ? Tu es toujours punie ?"

Je lui racontai tout sur mon père émotionnellement perturbé et sur la façon dont il se comportait. Elle réfléchit quelques secondes avant de sourire.

"Qu'il aille se faire foutre, on n'a qu'à sécher l'école aujourd'hui. On pourrait aller au parc voir Luke et Timothy. C'est à peu près sûr qu'ils seront là, ils ne partent pas avant deux jours."

Normalement, j'aurais refusé, je ne séchais jamais l'école, j'aimais y aller, et je voulais avoir de bonnes notes pour pouvoir aller à l'université, mais aujourd'hui, un démon m'habitait.

"D'accord, allons-y, avant qu'on m'appelle pour aller voir le principal Jones."

Nous nous faufilâmes par la porte de derrière près des salles de science puis je retournai vers l'entrée en passant par le parking pour éviter les bureaux de l'administration mais elle me rattrapa.

"T'es folle ? Ils pourraient nous voir, surtout si ton père traîne toujours dans le coin. Viens, on va escalader la clôture du terrain de basket et utiliser la porte latérale, elle n'est pas fermée à clé à cette heure de la journée."

En quittant l'enceinte de l'école, je me sentis soudain plus légère. J'avais toute la journée et personne ne savait où j'étais ni ce que je faisais. Ça donnerait à mes parents de quoi s'inquiéter. J'étais sûr qu'ils me chercheraient d'abord chez Ashley, et devinez quoi ? Ils ne m'y trouveraient pas. Papa avait besoin d'un sujet d'inquiétude pour pouvoir me punir ensuite, on verrait ce que ça donnerait.

* * *

**Alors, le langage SMS et moi, ça fait deux. J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, mais si vous avez une meilleure version, n'hésitez pas à ma le dire, je modifierai...**

**Et sinon, que pensez-vous de l'attitude de Bella?**


	15. Chapitre 15

Bonjour à tous,

Merci à Grimm-jenn et à « l'invité mystere » pour leurs reviews. Eh oui, Bella se comporte comme une petite fille pourrie-gàtée. Elle dit qu'elle en a marre que ses parents la traitent comme une gamine, mais ne fait rien pour arranger les choses, comme beaucoup d'ados, finalement. Ce qu'il y a de rassurant avec l'adolescence, c'est que ça ne dure pas... Mais je vous le dis tout de suite, Bella n'en a pas fini avec les conneries!

On se retrouve mardi prochain pour un nouveau chapitre. Passez une bonne journee et un bon week-end.

* * *

Cette histoire est une traduction de **« A Tangled Web »**, écrite par **airedalegirl1**, dont vous trouverez le lien sur mon profil.

* * *

**Chapitre Quinze**

**Jasper**

L'envie d'appeler Charlotte juste pour voir comment allait Bella, était parfois presque écrasante, mais je savais que ça ne servirait à rien. Si Peter apprenait que j'avais appelé, il viendrait probablement me chercher et même si je pouvais me débrouiller seul avec lui, je n'avais vraiment pas envie de ruiner complètement mes chances de réconciliation. Je n'avais pas assez d'amis pour me permettre d'en perdre de si précieux.

Il y avait quelque chose d'autre qui motivait cette envie irrépressible, quelque chose que je n'étais pas tout à fait sûr de comprendre. Quoi qu'il en soit, cela m'empêchait de profiter complètement de mes vacances, ce qui ne voulait pas dire que je ne passais pas un bon moment. En fait, je me sentais plus jeune et plus heureux que je ne l'avais été depuis très longtemps. En fait, c'était ce malaise sous-jacent qui me tourmentait. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas ? Bella était une enfant dont deux vampires s'occupaient, donc ça ne pouvait pas être à cause d'elle que je ressentais ça.

Un ami avait-il des problèmes ? Ou peut-être même Alice ? C'est vrai que tout était fini entre nous deux depuis très longtemps, mais cela ne voulait pas dire que je la détestais ou que je voulais la voir malheureuse ou blessée. Elle avait été bonne pour moi, elle m'avait sauvé à un moment où j'avais grand besoin d'un sauveur. Cependant, si elle avait eu des problèmes, nous l'aurions certainement su. Esmée ou Carlisle auraient tenu Rose et Emmett au courant de tout événement dans la famille.

Ou peut-être que c'était moi. Ce n'était pas facile de savoir que ma compagne vivait sa vie, qu'elle rencontrait d'autres hommes et probablement même qu'elle sortait avec quelqu'un alors que je ne pouvais rien faire contre ça. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle grandisse et soit assez responsable pour prendre ses propres décisions, tout ce que je pouvais faire était de sourire et supporter la situation. C'est probablement ce qui me rendait fou et me donnait ce sentiment de malaise. Je faisais de mon mieux pour repousser ces pensées au fond de mon esprit et profiter de ce moment avec mes amis. Qu'étaient deux ou trois ans sans Bella quand j'avais une éternité avec elle ? C'était la bonne façon d'aborder les choses et j'étais déterminé à le faire.

Après qu'il lui ait demandé encore et encore ce qui n'allait pas chez moi, Rosalie avait finalement expliqué la situation à Emmett, avec ma bénédiction. Les gens, moi y compris, avaient tendance à sous-estimer Em. Il pouvait paraître parfois superficiel et enfantin, mais c'était surtout un masque qu'il portait pour éviter de paraître menaçant aux yeux des autres. Il écoutait attentivement et réfléchissait avant de parler.

Quand il vint me voir après avoir entendu parler de Bella et de mon problème avec Peter, je ne savais toujours pas à quoi m'attendre, mais il hocha simplement la tête.

"Quel putain de bordel, Jazz. Peter devrait le savoir mieux que quiconque, ce type est un vrai con. S'il pense que tu es capable de te faire une jeune fille, il a besoin qu'on lui remette les idées en place et dès que tu veux y aller, t'as qu'un mot à dire."

Soulagé par sa réaction, j'acquiesçai et le remerciai. Je pense que c'était cette idée qui me contrariait le plus. Je n'étais pas un prédateur sexuel, je ne l'avais jamais été même quand je travaillais pour Maria qui encourageait activement de telles pratiques dans son armée. Si je faisais l'amour à une femme, c'était avec son consentement et elle serait certainement plus âgée que Bella, mais je savais qu'il y en avait beaucoup dans le monde qui n'avaient pas autant de principes.

L'idée que Bella sorte avec un élève de son lycée était déjà assez désagréable, mais l'idée qu'elle puisse être entraînée dans une relation avec un homme plus âgé, me donnait envie de saisir à la gorge cet homme hypothétique. Néanmoins, Peter la protégerait certainement contre de telles personnes.

Tout ce que je pouvais faire pour l'instant, c'était de tenir le coup et de m'occuper, ce qui signifiait continuer mon voyage en Europe avec Rose et Em. À vrai dire, j'appréciais leur compagnie et les endroits que nous avions visités, principalement des endroits dont je n'avais jamais entendu parler. Et la façon légèrement décalée d'Em de regarder ces endroits était rafraîchissante. Il aimait la culture et l'histoire, mais il aimait aussi trouver des choses un peu différentes et ici à Dresde, en Allemagne, n'échappa pas à la règle.

Je n'avais jamais vu le chemin de fer miniature de Dresde auparavant, cependant, les trains n'étaient pas vraiment mon truc, mais le prochain site qu'il avait choisi serait certainement peu commun. J'avais toujours aimé le mini-golf et le compétiteur en moi était excité par l'envie de gagner d'Emmett, mais cela avait un revers. Au SchwarzLichtHof, on jouait à la lumière de néons colorés dans l'obscurité, en portant des lunettes 3D. Je réussis quand même à le battre, mais la compétition fut serrée et à notre grande déception, Rose nous mit la pâtée à tous les deux !

Déterminés à sauver la réputation de tous les hommes, nous allâmes au centre Enversed VR d'Eindhoven. Nous choisîmes la RA + TOURNOI qui comprenait toutes sortes de jeux de réalité virtuelle qui nous mirent en compétition et cette fois, on massacra Rose, ou peut-être qu'elle nous laissa juste gagner, je suppose que nous ne le saurons jamais avec certitude. C'était une autre bonne idée que je pouvais garder en tête pour quand Bella et moi serions enfin réunis, elle devrait apprécier, peut-être même qu'on pourrait y aller avec Rose et Em, ou est-ce que j'allais trop vite ?

Cet étrange malaise qui s'était un peu estompé tant j'étais déterminé à l'ignorer revint soudainement. Je suppose que je n'étais pas aussi attentif que d'habitude car lorsque nous arrivâmes à Cormontreuil près de Reims en France, je m'attendais à un circuit pour motos. Em avait dit que nous allions faire la course, j'étais sûr que c'est ce qu'il avait dit, mais visiblement, j'avais dû manquer un mot important. C'étaient des mini-motos qui nous allaient très bien à Rose et à moi, mais quand Emmett s'assit sur la sienne, la moto disparut pratiquement et je pus voir l'expression anxieuse sur le visage du responsable. Je pense qu'Em avait dû lui donner une grosse caution juste au cas où la moto s'effondrerait sous son poids.

Elle résista, mais le poids d'Em ne lui permit pas de faire d'aussi bons temps que les nôtres. Nous pûmes donc choisir l'activité suivante, ce qui ne le dérangea pas, le Laser game était une activité qu'il aimait beaucoup. Voir l'expression sur les visages des autres visiteurs lorsqu'ils virent cet énorme type apparaître avec un pistolet laser pointé droit sur eux, fut particulièrement intéressant ! Bien sûr, nous ne pouvions pas utiliser notre super vitesse pour nous aider, cela aurait été trop dangereux avec autant de témoins, mais nous appréciâmes tout de même le jeu et, au moment de partir, Emmett parlait de construire son propre labyrinthe à la maison. Si Rose et lui avaient leur propre maison, ce serait bien, mais je pouvais déjà imaginer le regard d'Esmée, qui pourtant était d'une patience à toute épreuve, s'il décidait de réarranger un petit peu une des maisons qu'elle venait de terminer de rénover.

* * *

**Bella**

Je n'avais jamais fait ça avant, sauter une journée entière d'école et c'était excitant. Ash et moi allâmes directement au parc à la recherche de Luke et Timothy qui furent surpris mais heureux de nous voir. Nous les persuadâmes d'aller se promener au bord de la rivière, loin des adultes. Je ne voulais pas que son père me pose des questions gênantes sur l'école ou sur mes parents, et bien que les deux gars étaient censés distribuer des tracts en ville, ils acceptèrent assez facilement cette promenade. Leur seule condition fut qu'ils devaient être de retour à l'heure du déjeuner, pour aider à la soupe populaire que la communauté mettait en place dans chaque endroit qu'ils visitaient pour les personnes vulnérables de la ville.

Nous nous séparâmes assez rapidement, Ash et Timothy se dirigèrent vers une vieille grange en se tenant la main et en bavardant tranquillement pendant que Luke et moi continuions le long de la rive. Bientôt nous nous arrêtâmes et il me demanda pourquoi je n'étais pas à l'école.

" J'ai quelques problèmes avec mes parents en ce moment, avec mon père surtout, alors Ash et moi avons décidé de faire une pause."

"Je vois. Ton absence ne sera-t-elle pas remarquée et être signalée à ton père ? Ça ne fera qu'empirer les choses, tu ne crois pas ?"

"Je m'en fiche. Il me traite comme une gamine. Il m'a punie parce que je ne voulais pas lui dire où j'étais hier soir. Tu y crois, toi ?"

Il soupira et se retourna pour prendre mes mains dans les siennes.

"Bella, parfois nos parents préfèrent nous voir comme des enfants plutôt que d'accepter que nous sommes nous-mêmes devenus adultes. C'est difficile pour eux de lâcher prise, mais beaucoup plus difficile pour nous en retour. Notre communauté le reconnaît et les adolescents sont considérés comme des adultes à 14 ans. Nous croyons que les individus devraient être libres de choisir leur propre destin avec aussi peu de règles que possible. Il y en a, bien sûr, et des conseils au besoin, mais en général, les membres de notre communauté sont libres de décider de leur propre avenir."

"Ça sonne plutôt bien surtout en ce moment. Donc, je pourrais décider par moi-même de rester à l'école ou de la quitter et de commencer à travailler ? Je pourrais sortir avec qui je veux et même me marier ?"

"Nous n'avons pas d'écoles au sens où tu l'entends, mais oui, tu pourrais poursuivre tes études, certaines personnes suivent des cours universitaires par correspondance, nous n'avons pas d'ordinateurs, qui nécessitent de l'électricité et parce que nous pensons que c'est quelque chose qui détruit les communautés et les gens.

Je fronçai les sourcils, "Comment ça?"

"Combien de fois mets-tu de côté une tâche pour parler à tes amis en ligne ? Est-ce que tu parles encore face à face avec les autres ? Tous les dispositifs que nous avons si intelligemment conçus et créés pour nous faire gagner du temps, nous donnent plus de temps pour faire quoi ? Les gens ne regardent plus autour d'eux et ne voient plus la nature, ne prennent plus le temps de faire une promenade ou de lire un livre. Ils passent toutes leurs soirées piégés dans leur petit monde à regarder des vies factices vécues à la télévision et à ignorer ceux qui les entourent. Nous avons oublié comment vivre en communauté aux côtés de la nature et c'est une tragédie."

En y réfléchissant, j'avais l'impression que tout ça était logique et qu'il avait l'air passionné par le sujet.

"Combien de personnes vivent dans votre communauté ?"

"Elle compte actuellement cent cinquante âmes, bientôt cent cinquante et une."

Je hochai la tête en souriant.

"Ton frère ou ta sœur."

"Oui, nous espérons une fille, la communauté est surtout composée d'hommes pour le moment. Peut-être que notre vie est moins attrayante pour les femmes, même si celles qui se joignent à nous se trouvent très vite appréciées et aimées par tous."

Aimée de tous, cela semblait idyllique et je me demandais ce que ça ferait de se retrouver valorisée par tous ceux qui vivaient autour de vous. Peut-être que si ma mère avait rencontré Luke ou sa communauté des années auparavant, elle serait encore en vie et que maintenant, je serais heureuse avec elle.

A ce moment-là, Luke interrompit ma rêverie.

"Je déteste te voir si malheureuse, Bella. S'il y a quoi que ce soit que je puisse faire pour t'aider..."

"Je sais. Quand est-ce que tu pars?"

"Demain soir, je dois retourner dans la communauté, mais mon père et ma sœur seront là jusqu'à jeudi, donc si tu as besoin de parler à quelqu'un... il est au courant de tes problèmes..."

Il dût voir l'expression choquée sur mon visage parce qu'il sourit et m'attira contre lui pour un câlin.

"Comme je te l'ai dit, Bella, nous n'avons aucun secret les uns pour les autres et nous voulons tous aider ceux qui ont des problèmes, y compris toi si tu le souhaites."

Je ne pouvais pas m'imaginer demander de l'aide au père de Luke, mais je le remerciai quand même, me sentant déprimée parce que c'était la dernière fois que je voyais Luke.

"Est-ce que tu reviendras par ici ?"

Il secoua la tête.

"Le pays est immense et il y a tant d'âmes qui ont besoin de notre aide, nous passons rarement plus d'une fois au même endroit et je crains de ne pas avoir de numéro de téléphone portable à te donner. Prends soin de toi, Bella, et souviens-toi que mon père sera là encore quelques jours si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit. J'aimerais pouvoir rester, mais le devoir m'appelle et je dois faire ce que mon père me demande."

Alors qu'Ashley et moi retournions chez elle cet après-midi-là, je pouvais voir qu'elle se sentait aussi déprimée que moi.

"Ils partent demain, Bella. C'est le type le plus gentil et le plus sincère que j'aie jamais rencontré et il s'en va. Je ne sais même pas où se trouve leur communauté et il n'y a aucun moyen de le contacter."

"Je sais, mais ils ont leur vie et nous la nôtre."

Elle renifla, l'air déprimée et en colère.

"Quelle vie ? Tu connais la mienne, ma mère s'en fiche de moi et ses petits amis ne veulent pas de moi ou alors, ils essaient de me coincer pour me peloter. Quand je quitterai l'école, quel avenir est-ce que j'aurai ? Je n'ai pas les moyens d'aller à l'université et je n'ai pas ton intelligence, alors je finirai comme ma mère à travailler dans un bar ou un restaurant pour le salaire minimum et à éviter les mains baladeuses jusqu'à ce que j'en aie assez, que j'épouse un crétin et que je tombe enceinte. Parfois, j'aimerais être morte, Bella, tout plutôt que cet avenir. Tu as de la chance."

"De la chance ? Mes parents me traitent comme une prisonnière, ils m'espionnent et mon père croit que je couche avec des ivrognes dans le parc. Ma mère était comme la tienne. Bien sûr, je m'en suis sortie, mais j'avais peur aussi. Je ne veux pas avoir la même vie qu'elle et je ne fais plus confiance à mes parents et même, je ne les aime plus. Je te jure que si mon père recommence ce soir, je lui dirai d'aller se faire foutre et je m'enfuirai."

Elle fit une grimace.

"Tant mieux. Je pensais demander à Timothy de m'emmener avec lui. Tout est mieux que la vie ici et ça a l'air cool, même ne pas avoir d'électricité ne serait pas si mal, de toute façon la moitié du temps nous n'en avons pas à l'appartement, jusqu'à ce que maman paie la facture, alors j'ai l'habitude. Il m'a dit qu'ils cherchaient des filles pour les rejoindre, que les enfants ont besoin de guides et d'enseignants et qu'il n'y a pas assez de femmes pour faire leur part, tu savais que trois d'entre elles vont avoir un bébé dans les prochaines semaines ? Il y a quinze enfants de moins de huit ans dans la communauté et le père de Luke est le plus âgé. Imagine vivre dans un endroit où les vieux ne te prennent pas la tête et ne te disent pas ce que tu devrais faire."

Ça sonnait très bien en ce moment, qu'est-ce qui faisait croire aux adultes qu'ils en savaient plus de toute façon ? Ils étaient tellement éloignés de leur propre adolescence qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se souvenir de ce que c'était. Pourtant, ils nous débitaient leurs règles et leurs règlements et nous disaient ce que nous devions faire. Je me demandais combien d'entre eux faisaient attention à ce que disaient leurs propres parents.

* * *

**Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais j'apprécie que tous les endroits que visitent Jasper, Emmett et Rosalie existent vraiment. J'ai passé pas mal de temps à chercher des informations, des images, regarder sur Google maps... un peu comme si je faisais aussi ce voyage...**


	16. Chapitre 16

Bonjour à tous,

Juste un petit mot pour dire merci à Juliettelhx d'avoir laissé une review. Contente que cette histoire te plaise.

Je vous laisse avec le chapitre et vous dis, à vendredi.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Cette histoire est une traduction de **« A Tangled Web »**, écrite par **airedalegirl1**, dont vous trouverez le lien sur mon profil.

* * *

**Chapitre seize**

**Bella**

Je pensais encore à ce qu'Ashley avait dit quand nous tournâmes au coin de la rue et que nous faillîmes percuter sa mère et mon père, debout devant l'immeuble et nous attendant ensemble, évidemment.

"Bordel de merde, qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là ?"

Je ne répondis pas à la question d'Ashley parce que je m'en posais une aussi. Pourquoi papa était devant l'appartement d'Ashley avec sa mère ? Étaient-ils restés là toute la matinée ? Malgré le choc, cette pensée était relativement amusante. Malheureusement, un seul coup d'œil à papa ôta toute envie de rire de mon esprit, il était furieux !

La mère d'Ashley aussi avait l'air furieuse et elle attrapa sa fille par le bras dès qu'elle fut à portée de main, la traînant à l'intérieur sans un mot pour papa ou moi.

Mais à mesure qu'elles s'éloignaient, j'entendis une partie de la diatribe contre mon amie.

"Comment oses-tu m'embarrasser comme ça ? Premièrement, je reçois un appel du directeur de l'école qui me dit que tu as séché les cours, puis le père de ton amie vient frapper à ma putain de porte en me disant que tu as persuadé sa fille de sécher les cours aussi. Espèce de petite salo..."

La porte se referma en claquant, coupant la fin du mot et je me retournai, en colère, pour allumer papa.

"T'es content maintenant ? Ashley va certainement se prendre une raclée de sa mère. Pourquoi l'as-tu entraînée là-dedans ? Tu n'avais pas le droit..."

Il me regarda fixement.

"Monte dans la voiture, Bella."

"Tu n'avais pas le droit de faire ça. J'ai quitté l'école parce que j'en avais envie. Ashley n'a pas eu besoin de me tordre le bras ou de me traîner dehors. Je te déteste."

Il continua à me fixer, puis regarda la voiture et je me jetai sur le siège arrière en claquant la portière derrière moi. Mon Dieu, comme je détestais cet homme en ce moment !

Il s'éloigna de l'immeuble sans dire un mot, me regardant dans le rétroviseur, tandis que je regardais par la fenêtre latérale en pensant à Ashley et aux ennuis qu'elle avait en ce moment. C'était la faute de papa. S'il n'avait pas provoqué sa mère, elle n'en aurait rien eu à foutre que sa fille ait séché l'école.

"Où es-tu allée ?"

Je l'ignorai. Pensait-il vraiment que j'allais le lui dire maintenant ?

"Je t'ai posé une question, où as-tu passé la matinée ?"

Je me tournai théâtralement pour le regarder dans le rétroviseur, "Dehors."

"Dehors où ? On t'a cherchée partout à l'école."

"Ouais, eh bien, je n'y étais pas. Je suis allée faire un tour."

"Une promenade ? Et l'école ? Tu m'a fait passer pour un idiot ?"

Cette pensée me fit rire, oh non papa, tu t'en es chargé tout seul !

"Tu t'es ridiculisé tout seul quand tu m'as emmenée à l'école ce matin, comme un foutu agent du FBI avec un suspect."

Je n'étais pas préparée pour la suite. Il enfonça la pédale de freins et s'adossa à son siège, le visage déformé par la colère.

"Ne me parle plus jamais de cette façon. Aie un peu de respect pour tes aînés. C'est exactement pour ça que je t'ai punie et pourquoi Ashley et toi ne vous reverrez plus. Tes professeurs sont d'accord avec moi pour dire qu'elle a une influence néfaste sur toi."

La colère fusa et je lui répondis en hurlant à mon tour.

"Qu'est-ce qu'ils en savent ? Tu ne peux pas nous empêcher de nous voir et tu n'as pas le droit de me dire quoi faire. J'ai dix-sept ans maintenant, je ne suis plus une enfant, et je peux prendre mes propres décisions."

J'étais consciente que nous avions atteint le point de non-retour tous les deux et que je ne gagnerai pas, quoi que je dise. Il refusait catégoriquement d'entendre raison, alors j'ouvris ma portière et sortis en laissant mon sac d'école sur le siège.

"Remonte dans cette voiture, tout de suite, Bella."

En l'entendant, je ne me retournai même pas, je criai par-dessus mon épaule : "Va te faire foutre."

Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que je faisais ou de l'endroit où j'allais et je marchai juste vers la ville. Nous n'avions pas encore quitté la banlieue et il ne me faudrait qu'une demi-heure pour retourner au parc et retrouver Luke. Oui, c'est là que j'irais, vers quelqu'un qui tenait à moi.

Je n'allais pas traîner et écouter d'autres conneries. Il n'était pas mon père et il ne me dirait plus quoi faire, il pouvait aller se faire foutre.

J'entendis le moteur hurler alors qu'il faisait demi-tour et s'approchait de moi.

"Bella, remonte dans la voiture tout de suite."

Je continuai à l'ignorer et il jura bruyamment.

"D'accord, rentre à la maison toute seule ou retourne chez ton amie, mais sa mère ne te laissera pas entrer. Je m'en suis assuré."

Je me retournai et le regardai avec les yeux plissés, "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?"

Son visage arborait un sourire triomphant lorsqu'il me répondit.

"J'ai dit à sa mère que si elle éloignait sa fille de toi, je l'aiderais à payer ses factures pendant quelques mois. Et puisqu'elle a des dettes sur à peu près tout, tu devines ce qu'elle a répondu. Maintenant, est-ce que tu rentres à la maison avec moi ?"

Je ne pris même pas la peine de lui répondre, je repris ma marche. Comment avait-il pu faire ça ? Le bâtard !

Quand il se rendit compte que je n'avais pas l'intention de rentrer à la maison avec lui, il fit demi-tour et partit à toute vitesse. Je parie qu'il était furieux. Bon débarras !

Je caressai l'idée d'appeler Ashley, mais elle était déjà dans le pétrin et si j'y allais, ça ne ferait qu'empirer les choses pour elle. Au lieu de cela, je me pris un hamburger et un soda et m'assis dans le restaurant jusqu'à ce que je sois assez calme pour lui envoyer un texto.

J'avais presque renoncé à obtenir une réponse quand j'entendis la sonnerie de notification du message et avec soulagement, j'attrapais mon téléphone. Son message était court.

" J'ai un œil au beurre noir à cause de cette salope et elle m'a enfermée. Rdv dans 2 h dans le pk. Je m'en vais."

Je me sentais tellement coupable, ce qu'avait fait mon père était la cause de tout ça et je suppose qu'il s'en fichait. Eh bien, si Ashley partait, moi aussi. Mais d'abord, il me fallait prendre quelques affaires à la maison. Y compris les économies qui se trouvaient dans un sac sous mon lit, et des vêtements.

Avec une certaine appréhension, j'appelai ma mère, soulagée de découvrir que papa n'était pas encore rentré et qu'elle ne savait rien de ce qui s'était passé. Comme d'habitude, il se comportait comme un connard et gardait tout pour lui, mais cette fois, ça jouait en ma faveur.

Je lui demandai si elle pouvait venir me chercher. Je lui dis que j'avais un devoir à terminer et que j'étais chez Natalie. Papa et elle appréciaient tous les deux Natalie, et comme sa mère était devenue maire, alors je suppose qu'ils devaient penser qu'elle était une camarade convenable pour leur fille. Par contre, ce que les adultes ne savaient pas c'est qu'elle était aussi la plus grande menteuse et la plus grosse tricheuse de l'école .

"J'ai prévenu papa et il a dit que ça irait tant que je restais chez elle, mais j'ai oublié mes notes. Tu crois que tu pourrais venir me chercher pour que je les récupère, s'il te plaît ? Je ne veux pas appeler papa, il m'en veut déjà assez comme ça."

À mon grand soulagement, elle accepta sans poser de questions embarrassantes et j'attendis hors de vue de la maison de Natalie jusqu'à ce que je vois la voiture de maman. Puis j'émergeais donnant l'impression de sortir de son allée.

Dès qu'elle eût redémarré, elle commença à me dire à quel point papa s'inquiétait pour moi et réagissait de façon excessive. Qu'elle lui parlerait. Qu'elle pourrait peut-être raccourcir ma punition quand il serrait calmé, etc.

De mon côté, je ne faisais pas très attention à ce qu'elle disait. J'étais terrifiée à l'idée que papa puisse l'appeler et lui dise ce qui c'était passé. Quand nous arrivâmes à devant la maison et que je vis que sa voiture n'était pas là, je faillis donc pleurer de soulagement.

Je courus jusqu'à ma chambre et pris quelques livres, mes économies et des vêtements. Je les enfonçai dans un vieux sac à dos avant de retourner à la voiture en courant. Je vis le coup d'œil qu'elle me lança quand j'apparus. Je préférai donc jeter le sac dans le coffre pour qu'elle ne puisse pas le regarder de trop près et sautai à côté d'elle.

"Tu as pris beaucoup de choses, Bella."

"Ouais, j'ai promis à la mère de Natalie de ramener quelques petites choses pour son œuvre de charité. Elle a dit qu'ils cherchaient des vêtements pour les adolescents du refuge. Je ne pensais pas que ça te dérangerait."

Elle m'assura que non, mais je n'arrêtais pas de penser à son portable. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il sonne d'un moment à l'autre et que la partie se termine. Il fallait que je le lui prenne, mais comment ? Puis j'eus une idée.

"J'ai trouvé une sonnerie vraiment cool pour toi, maman, tu veux que je la télécharge pour toi ? C'est une chanson de Garth Brooks, Friends in low places."

Elle aimait la musique country et Brooks était son chanteur préféré. Alors elle me passa son téléphone et au moment où je mettais la sonnerie en sourdine, un message arriva. Il était de papa et lui disait que j'avais séché l'école et que j'avais piqué une colère quand il m'avait trouvée, puis que je m'étais enfuie. Donc, il me cherchait en ville, mais il serait à la maison dans quelques heures au plus tard et expliquerait tout quand il serait rentré. J'effaçai le message en souriant. Oui, bien sûr papa, mais à ce moment-là, tu découvriras que j'avais une longueur d'avance sur toi, comme toujours !

J'en avais assez qu'ils me noient sous leurs règles et qu'ils me dictent ce que je devais faire. Je leur montrerai que j'étais capable de prendre ma vie en main et alors ils se rendraient compte de l'erreur qu'ils avaient commise en me traitant de cette façon.

Je demandai à maman de ne pas s'arrêter dans la longue mais étroite allée de Natalie car ils avaient des invités qui allaient bientôt partir.

"Je peux y aller à pied et tu n'auras pas à faire marche arrière."

Je remis le téléphone de maman dans sa poche puis je sortis et pris mon sac, mais elle me rappela et je me figeai. Avait-elle deviné quelque chose ?

"Bella, on tient à toi et un jour tu comprendras. Ne sois pas trop dure avec papa. C'est dur pour lui aussi de lâcher sa petite princesse."

Je hochai la tête, mais tout ce à quoi je pensai, c'était à l'accord que papa et la mère d'Ashley avaient passé et à la raclée que s'était prise mon amie à cause de lui et ma détermination se trouva encore renforcée.

"Au revoir maman, j'appellerai quand on aura fini."

"D'accord, l'un de nous passera te prendre. Ne travaille pas trop dur."

Je la regardai s'éloigner en me demandant si je la reverrais un jour. Puis dès qu'elle fut hors de vue, je fis demi-tour et commençai à marcher vers le parc en utilisant les ruelles et en restant dans l'ombre, prête à me cacher si je voyais la voiture de papa. Il n'y avait pas moyen que je me fasse prendre maintenant. Je pouvais parfaitement imaginer papa m'enchaînant dans la cave jusqu'à mes 18 ans s'il m'attrapait maintenant et découvrait les mensonges que j'avais racontés à ma mère.

Le parc possédait une entrée rarement utilisée et je dus me frayer un chemin à travers les herbes hautes pour y accéder. Puis j'avançai au milieu des buissons et des arbres jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne un endroit où je pouvais surveiller l'arrivée d'Ashley sans être vue.

Je crus mourir quand la voiture de papa arriva lentement dans le parking puis resta là, à tourner au ralenti pendant dix minutes, pendant qu'il sortait et allait parler à un groupe d'ados plus âgés qui jouaient au basket-ball près de l'entrée. Ils écoutèrent, puis secouèrent la tête et retournèrent à leur match. Tu vois papa, je ne suis pas là, personne ne m'a vue, alors va, va voir ailleurs si j'y suis.

Il me vint soudain à l'esprit qu'il pourrait rencontrer Ashley alors qu'elle quittait son appartement et je lui envoyai à la hâte un message pour l'avertir, puis je m'installai de nouveau pour attendre. J'avais déjà décidé que si elle n'arrivait pas dans une heure, j'irai chercher Luke et lui demanderai de m'emmener avec lui quand il partirait. D'ici là, je pourrais me cacher ici dans le parc ou peut-être dans un de leurs camping-cars.

J'étais terrifiée à l'idée d'être prise avant de pouvoir quitter pour de bon cette ville pourrie et mes parents.

Ashley apparut plus tôt que prévu, vêtue d'un jean miteux et d'un sweat dont la capuche était relevée pour cacher l'hématome sur le côté de son visage, petit cadeau de sa mère.

"Tu es sûre de vouloir faire ça, Bella ? Tu n'es pas obligée de partir."

"Oui, c'est ce que je veux. Je déteste cet endroit, mais j'ai peur de me faire prendre."

"Tout va bien. On peut se cacher dans la vieille grange près de la rivière jusqu'à ce qu'ils partent, comme ça, si tes parents appellent les flics et qu'ils décident d'aller voir les gens de l'église, ils ne nous trouveront pas et ne leur causeront pas de problèmes. J'ai déjà parlé à Timothy. Il a dit que Luke et lui partaient tard ce soir. Ils ne pensent pas que prendre l'avion soit une bonne chose, alors ils prendront le plus petit camping-car et rentreront chez eux par la route. Ce sera un super voyage. Imagine, nous quatre, seuls sur la route pendant des heures, peut-être des jours."

Cela me donna matière à réflexion.

"Où se trouve la communauté ? Est-ce que tu le sais ? Je n'ai jamais pensé à demander."

Elle haussa les épaules : "Est-ce important ? Plus on s'éloigne d'ici, mieux c'est."

"Tu manqueras à ta mère ?"

"Nan, après avoir fini de me crier dessus et de me jeter des trucs à la figure, maman m'a enfermée et est partie à son rendez-vous avec son dernier petit ami, Duke. Elle rentrera tard et elle sera trop saoule pour se souvenir de moi. Et pour toi ?"

"Pas autant de chance. Je suis censée être chez Natalie Smith en train d'étudier. A dix heures et demie, mes parents sauront que quelque chose ne va pas et une fois qu'ils auront découvert que je n'y suis jamais allée, ils me chercheront."

Elle fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant rapidement.

"On ne peut pas attendre trop longtemps, alors. Écoute, reste ici. Je vais aller voir les gars et leur expliquer la situation, peut-être qu'ils pourront partir plus tôt. Luke en pince vraiment pour toi, donc je ne pense pas que ce sera un problème. Reste bien cachée jusqu'à mon retour."

Elle partit avant que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, contournant les buissons pour rester dans l'ombre alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers les camping-cars de la communauté qui avaient la permission de camper dans le parking pour la durée de l'assemblée religieuse.

Tandis que j'attendais, le temps sembla s'arrêter et je commençais à m'inquiéter du fait que Timothy et Ash soient partis seuls ou que mon père l'ait vue et soit en train de la pousser à lui dire où j'étais.

Quand je la vis finalement réapparaître avec trois autres personnes, j'aurais pu pleurer de soulagement. Les trois autres étaient Timothy, Luke et sa sœur Mary.

Je courus les rejoindre en me jetant sur Luke, qui sourit et essaya de me calmer en serrant étroitement ses bras autour de mes épaules.

"Ashley nous a tout expliqué et nous avons accepté de t'emmener avec nous dans un lieu sûr, mais en retour, tu dois accepter de te joindre à la communauté. Est-ce que c'est un problème pour toi, Bella ?"

Je secouai la tête, "Non, pas du tout. Je veux me joindre à vous, je veux venir avec vous, mais on peut partir maintenant ?"

Il sourit de nouveau, amusé par mon impatience.

"Très bientôt. Mais d'abord, tu dois signer un contrat et Mary en sera témoin. Cela dit simplement que tu es d'accord pour suivre nos règles et notre mode de vie tant que tu seras avec nous. Tu comprends ce que je te demande de signer ?"

Je secouai la tête, trop impatiente de partir et soulagée de trouver quelqu'un pour m'aider à le faire.

"Pas vraiment. Tu as dit qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de règles."

"C'est vrai. Ce que tu acceptes, c'est de venir vivre de ton plein gré dans notre communauté en sachant qu'elle est isolée du monde moderne et que tu suivras notre mode de vie. Promis, tu ne mets pas ta vie en jeu en signant, et bien sûr, si tu as envie de nous quitter, nous serons contrariés et tenterons de te convaincre de rester, mais au final, c'est toi qui décideras. J'aimerais beaucoup que tu viennes avec nous, Bella. Avec moi. Je pense que toi et moi pourrions avoir une vie très heureuse ensemble, mais bien sûr..."

Je le regardai fixement, puis je me souvins qu'à quatorze ans, les membres de la communauté pouvaient se marier s'ils le voulaient. Je n'étais pas sûre d'être prête à fonder un foyer, mais j'aimais autant Luke que je détestais ma vie ici.

"Je vais signer, on peut y aller ?"

Il me prit par la main et me conduisit au plus petit des camping-cars qui étaient prêts à partir et avec sa sœur qui se tenait là silencieusement, Ashley et moi signâmes nos contrats nous liant à la communauté. Mary signa en tant que témoin et Luke signa le mien comme parrain, tandis que Timothy faisait la même chose pour Ashley.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous étions tous les quatre en route vers le sud, même si nous ne savions toujours pas exactement où nous allions. Tout ce qui m'importait, c'était d'être enfin libérée de mes parents, de leurs règles et règlements stupides, et maîtresse de ma propre destinée.

* * *

**On aurait dû appeler cette histoire « Bella, ou l'art de faire des con;eries plus grosses qu'elle ». **

**On se voit vendredi. En attendant, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour dire ce que vous pensez de tout ça. Bonne semaine.**


	17. Chapitre 17

Mille pardons, je viens juste de me souvenir qu'on est vendredi. je suis un peu décalée, mon mari est malade depuis mardi et mes filles depuis hier, du coup, j'ai cru qu'on était samedi, vu que tout le monde est à la maison...

Voici donc le nouveau chapitre. Bon week-end et à mardi.

* * *

Cette histoire est une traduction de **« A Tangled Web »**, écrite par **airedalegirl1**, dont vous trouverez le lien sur mon profil.

* * *

**Chapitre dix-sept**

**Rosalie**

J'avais tellement de peine pour Jasper, les choses avaient été très dures pour lui cette l'année, d'abord le divorce, bien que je n'aurais jamais parié sur le fait que ça arriverait un jour. Alice était charmante, je l'adorais en tant que sœur, mais en tant qu'épouse, en tant qu'épouse de Jasper, c'était un désastre absolu.

Certes, il avait eu besoin d'elle au début, mais elle n'avait jamais appris à lâcher prise, à lui permettre de déployer ses ailes et à être l'homme qu'il était vraiment. Alice était une sorte de maniaque du contrôle et ça s'était avéré trop envahissant pour cet esprit indépendant qui s'était battu pendant des années pour se libérer d'une poigne de fer. Jazz était la personne la plus aimante et la plus attentionnée que j'aie jamais rencontrée, à part Emmett bien sûr, mais même lui n'aurait pu en supporter autant.

Maintenant, il avait aussi perdu son meilleur ami. J'avoue avoir été choquée par le comportement de Peter, même si je ne connaissais pas très bien les Whitlock, ne les ayant rencontrés qu'une seule fois lorsqu'ils avaient rendu visite à Jazz à la maison. Ils semblaient très liés, unis par des années de dangers partagés et de camaraderie, mais le temps agit bizarrement sur les gens et l'amour peut creuser un fossé entre les amis les plus proches.

Je leur enviais cette opportunité qu'ils avaient eue de devenir parents, j'avais désiré ardemment une telle occasion. J'aurais agi de la même façon que Charlotte, mais il est évident que le fait de devenir parent vous change, change vos perspectives et vos priorités. Ils avaient été tellement absorbés par leur enfant qu'ils avaient complètement oublié leur ami, puis quand il était réapparu dans leur vie, quelque chose s'était terriblement mal passé.

Personne de sensé n'accuserait Jasper d'être un pervers qui s'en prendrait aux adolescentes très jeunes ou vulnérables, mais Peter était aveuglé par ses responsabilités et avait franchi une limite qui avait profondément altéré leur lien. J'espérais simplement qu'avec le temps, ils pourraient mettre tout ça de côté, d'autant plus que la jeune fille qu'ils considéraient comme leur fille était la compagne de Jasper. Sinon, ça ferait des étincelles quand Peter découvrirait leur relation. Au moins, il ne pourrait pas dire que Jasper avait traqué la jeune fille, nous lui servirions de témoins de ses errances en Europe au cours des dernières semaines.

Je sentais que quelque chose n'allait pas, Jasper était distrait et devenait distant, mais Em m'avait dit de le laisser tranquille.

"C'est déjà assez de dur pour lui d'être loin de sa compagne, il n'a pas besoin que tu le harcèles à chaque changement d'humeur."

Em avait peut-être raison, mais cela ne m'empêcha de parler à Jazz quand je le trouvai assis, seul, en train de regarder les Pyrénées au loin. Nous avions prévu de faire de l'alpinisme ensuite, quelque chose qu'Emmett adorait car il pouvait se hisser sur des parois verticales à la seule force de ses bras, son incroyable puissance démontrant sa supériorité, même si j'étais sûre que Jazz pourrait probablement lui en donner pour son argent. Edward était rapide, mais Jazz l'était tout autant, Em était fort mais Jazz aussi, il était le guerrier ultime et je suppose que c'était ce qui l'avait maintenu en vie durant toutes les années qu'il avait passées entouré de nouveau-nés et d'un commandant psychopathe.

"Ça va, Jazz ? Tu es très silencieux."

Il soupira et se tourna vers moi en souriant légèrement.

"Toujours à veiller sur moi, n'est-ce pas, Rose ? Oui, je vais bien... Je crois."

J'observai son visage, perplexe face à cette réponse.

"Tu n'es pas sûr ?"

"C'est la fille, Bella. Je peux la sentir, comme une présence fantomatique qui plane aux limites de mon esprit et je m'y habitue lentement. Je veux dire, avec un peu de chance, ce n'est que pour quelques années. Mais pour l'instant... Je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer, Rose. Cette sensation change, elle se métamorphose en autre chose. C'est comme si quelque chose s'était passé. Je ne sais pas. Peut-être que c'est parce qu'elle est en train de grandir, mais c'est beaucoup plus présent maintenant. J'imagine que je m'y habituerai aussi avec le temps. Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ? Bon sang, je ne suis pas sûr de me comprendre moi-même."

Je secouai la tête.

"Pas vraiment, mais je ne me suis jamais retrouvée dans cette situation. Tu crois que c'est à cause de la distance qui vous sépare ?"

"Non, j'étais plus loin quand on était en Slovaquie. Si c'était le cas, je devrais me sentir mieux en me rapprochant d'elle, tu ne crois pas ?"

"Tu demandes à la mauvaise personne. Pourquoi tu n'en parlerais pas avec Carlisle ?"

"Tu crois qu'il saurait ? J'en doute. C'est peut-être parce que je pense à elle un peu plus chaque jour, même si j'essaie de ne pas y penser. Je crois que j'ai peur de rater ma chance, c'est tout. Elle pourrait rencontrer un humain et tomber amoureuse, et après ?"

Je ne savais pas comment répondre à cette question, mais je me dis que s'il y avait un lien entre eux deux, elle ne trouverait pas le grand amour ailleurs.

"Ça n'arrivera pas, Jazz. Ça ne marche pas comme ça. Même si elle pense être amoureuse, dès qu'elle te verra, elle saura qu'elle avait tort. Quoi qu'il en soit, d'après ce que tu as dit sur Peter, je doute qu'un type s'approche assez pour capturer son cœur."

Il sourit, "Je suppose que tu as raison. J'aimerais juste que le temps ne passe pas si lentement, Rose."

Je pris sa main et je la serrai, "Je sais, mais chaque jour qui passe est un jour de moins à attendre et je suis sûr qu'elle ressent la même chose, même si elle ne comprend pas pourquoi."

"Ouais, peut-être. J'essaie toujours de trouver un moyen de m'excuser pour ce que je lui ai dit."

Je grimaçai en me levant et en lui tendant la main.

"Eh bien, ça devrait te tenir occupé un moment. Maintenant, viens, on a une montagne à gravir, une vraie, cette fois."

* * *

**Bella**

Ashley et moi restâmes à l'abri des regards à l'arrière du camping-car alors que nous quittions la ville, ignorant toujours notre destination finale, mais gloussant comme deux écolières au début d'une aventure et, en vérité, c'était bien de ça dont il s'agissait !

C'était le début d'une nouvelle vie pour nous deux. Nous étions enfin responsables de nos propres actions et prêtes à prendre les décisions qui affecteraient nos vies. Le monde entier s'étendait devant nous, ou du moins une partie du monde, en tout cas. Je pouvais décider moi-même de ce que je faisais et quand je le faisais. Plus besoin de courir partout, à l'entière disposition de mes parents, pour faire ce qu'ils voulaient quand ils le voulaient. Plus de règles stupides, plus de punitions et j'étais libre de choisir mes amis.

Bien sûr, la communauté que nous allions rejoindre avait ses propres règles, mais elles semblaient peu nombreuses et assez simples et n'étaient pas conçues pour nous écraser. D'après ce que nous avions entendu, la vie là-bas semblait idyllique. Plus d'école à moins que nous ne choisissions de poursuivre nos études. Pourtant, quoi que nous fassions, nous serions appréciées, nous ferions partie de quelque chose de chaleureux et d'accueillant. Personne ne critiquerait ce que nous ferions, notre façon de nous habiller ou de parler, cela ressemblait à un pur bonheur.

Et il y avait aussi une réelle possibilité d'une liaison sérieuse avec Luke. Je n'avais jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme lui, quelqu'un qui se souciait énormément de moi, de mes besoins et de mes désirs. On aurait dit qu'il était amoureux de moi. J'étais presque certaine qu'il voulait que nous devenions un couple une fois que nous serions arrivés dans la communauté. Peut-être même qu'on se marierait, il avait été très clair : le concubinage n'existait pas dans la communauté, bien que je soupçonnais Ash et Timothy d'être devenus très proches ces derniers jours. Elle n'en avait pas vraiment parlé, mais il était assez clair qu'ils avaient été intimes. Je ne l'aurais pas fait, mais j'acceptai l'idée qu'elle et moi étions différentes sur ce plan.

"On y est, Bella, le début de notre nouvelle vie. Timothy m'a dit qu'on peut même changer nos prénoms si on veut. La plupart des membres de la communauté choisissent de nouveaux prénoms lorsqu'ils la rejoignent, ça fait partie du nouveau départ. Ils sont principalement tirés de la Bible, mais ce n'est pas si mal et je déteste Ashley. Je veux devenir une nouvelle personne, qui renaîtra des cendres de mon ancienne vie. Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? C'est bien ou pas ?"

J'éclatai de rire, mon amie était déjà si différente, joyeuse, le cœur léger et les yeux brillants d'excitation.

"Alors qu'est-ce que tu penses de... ? Bathsheba ? Ou Salomé ?"

Elle me donna un léger coup de poing dans le bras.

"Hé, je ne suis pas comme ça. Je pensais peut-être à Loïs, apparemment, ça veut dire «meilleur» et ça va être une vie meilleure. Et toi ?"

Je fis une grimace, je n'avais pas pensé devoir changer mon nom, mais je suppose que c'était logique : un nouveau nom pour une nouvelle vie.

" Laisse-moi y réfléchir. Tu sembles avoir déjà pensé à beaucoup de choses."

Elle haussa les épaules en ouvrant une barre de chocolat qu'elle avait tirée du sac de nourriture que les gars avaient laissé pour nous.

"J'en avais parlé avec Timothy, de partir avec lui, je veux dire. Il m'a beaucoup parlé de la communauté, cela semble si différent, si simple. Hey, ça sera comme La petite maison dans la Prairie."

Nous éclatâmes toutes les deux de rire à cette idée, mais elle avait raison, ce serait comme remonter le temps, mais sans les filles obligées de faire toutes les tâches merdiques pendant que les hommes s'amusent, montent à cheval, s'entre-tuent et partent à la chasse. Je suppose qu'avec les supermarchés, ce n'était pas vraiment nécessaire, mais quand même, cuisiner sur un feu ou sur un poêle à bois serait quelque chose de nouveau, peut-être même effrayant au début.

"Je me demande comment ils se baignent. Tu crois qu'ils ont des baignoires en étain comme dans les westerns ? Ou est-ce qu'ils vont à la rivière ou au lac ? On pourrait aller se baigner à poil."

Je la regardai avec horreur.

"Whoa, je n'irai pas dans un bain collectif, pas même avec toi Ash."

"Loïs, souviens-toi, pas Ashley, plus maintenant."

Nous nous arrêtâmes au milieu de la nuit à Dodge City pour manger et utiliser les toilettes, celles du camping-car étaient correctes, mais un peu déconcertantes lorsque le véhicule était en mouvement.

Pendant qu'on attendait des hamburgers au drive-in, je demandai à Luke où on allait.

"Tu sais que tu ne m'as jamais dit où se trouve ta communauté."

"Vraiment ? Je suis désolé. C'est en Louisiane. J'ai bien peur que nous ayons encore un long chemin à parcourir. Vous devriez dormir un peu toutes les deux. Timothy et moi nous relaierons pour conduire. Tu dois être épuisée."

Je devais lui parler d'une chose qui me tracassait depuis des heures, ça me rendait dingue.

"Tu crois que les flics iront interroger ton père à propos de nous ? Je veux dire, s'il nous a vues ou quoi que ce soit ?"

Luke me sourit.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, vous avez toutes les deux plus de 16 ans, donc la police ne fera rien pour le moment. Le temps qu'ils agissent, nous serons chez nous, sains et saufs, et personne ne nous reliera à votre fugue."

"Mais s'ils le font, peuvent-ils nous forcer à rentrer chez nous ?"

"C'est difficile, d'abord, il faudrait qu'ils prouvent que vous vivez dans notre communauté et comme nous avons une certaine protection contre la loi, ce ne serait pas facile. Malheureusement, comme vous vivez toutes les deux au Nebraska, il y a une loi qui dit que vous ne pouvez pas quitter la maison avant d'avoir atteint l'âge de 19 ans, alors oui, s'ils peuvent prouver que vous vivez avec nous, ils pourraient théoriquement essayer de vous faire renvoyer au Nebraska.

Ashley haussa les épaules, elle ne semblait pas du tout préoccupée par tout ça.

"Je ne pense pas que ma mère fera beaucoup d'efforts pour me retrouver et j'ai dix-huit ans, alors les flics ne s'inquiéteront pas trop pour moi. Par contre, ça pourrait être plus dur pour toi, Bella."

Ses derniers mots me frappèrent. Ash avait raison et je me sentais malade à l'idée d'être ramenée chez moi par la police, je préférerais mourir plutôt que de subir cette humiliation.

Luke sembla sentir mon humeur parce qu'il passa un bras autour des mes épaules et me serra contre lui.

"A vrai dire, la situation de Bella n'est pas aussi sombre que ça. Les gens avec qui elle vit ne sont pas ses parents biologiques et, pour autant que je sache, ils ne l'ont pas adoptée officiellement. Tout ce qu'ils imagineront, c'est qu'elle aurait pu retrouver son père biologique et partir pour le rencontrer. Si la police la retrouvait dans la communauté, ils pourraient découvrir qu'il est l'un des nôtres et, bien sûr, il voudrait qu'elle vive avec lui."

Je fronçai les sourcils anticipant des problèmes pour lui.

"Cela ne mettrait-il pas ta communauté en danger ? Je veux dire, vous ne pourriez rien prouver, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Peut-être que non. Et si tu leur envoyais une lettre disant que tu as pris contact avec ton père biologique et que tu as décidé d'aller vivre avec lui ? Ils pourraient te rechercher autant qu'ils veulent. Le seul indice qu'ils auraient serait le cachet de la poste sur une enveloppe."

Je préférai nettement cette idée, je n'avais aucune envie qu'on me traque comme une sorte de criminelle. Bon sang, je n'avais rien fait de mal.

"Peut-on trouver quelqu'un pour poster une lettre si j'en écris une ?"

"Bien sûr. La communauté a beaucoup d'amis qui seraient prêts à le faire pour nous. En fait, si tu écris ta lettre maintenant, je peux l'envoyer tout de suite à un de nos amis. Je connais quelques adresses que je peux utiliser. As-tu une idée de l'endroit où se trouve ton père biologique ?"

J'hésitai car je n'avais dit à personne ce que j'avais découvert sur mon père, pas même à Ashley, et je hochai la tête.

"Oui, il vivait dans une ville appelée Forks dans l'état de Washington. J'ai trouvé une coupure sur lui il y a quelque temps."

"Parfait ! Ça pourrait être difficile d'y trouver quelqu'un pour envoyer ta lettre, et puis c'est pas sûr qu'il soit toujours là-bas après toutes ces années. On peut envoyer cette lettre de n'importe où, c'est juste un écran de fumée. Ils peuvent suivre une piste du Texas à Forks aussi longtemps qu'ils le veulent. Cela vous fera disparaître et tiendra la communauté à l'écart de tout ça."

Je hochai la tête : "Alors, faisons-le."

Alors que j'écrivais la courte note adressée à maman et papa, je m'émerveillais de mon courage. J'allais me libérer des seuls parents que j'avais jamais connus. Je serais seule au monde, mais je m'en fichais. J'espérais qu'ils passeraient des années à me chercher et qu'ils se sentiraient mal en sachant que c'était leur comportement qui m'avait obligée à fuguer.

Cependant, je ressentis un léger sentiment de panique lorsque je remis l'enveloppe à Luke qui la prit soigneusement par le coin à l'aide d'un mouchoir en papier.

"C'est pour quoi faire ?"

Il haussa les épaules.

"Je suis probablement trop prudent, mais la police pourrait bien relever les empreintes présentes sur l'enveloppe pour s'assurer que c'est bien toi qui a écrit et posté la lettre."

Ashley fronça les sourcils.

"N'es-tu pas un peu paranoïaque, Luke ? Ils penseront sûrement que les empreintes inconnues viennent de quelqu'un au bureau de poste."

Il se retourna vers Ash, l'air très sérieux.

"Il vaut mieux être prudent."

Elle fit une grimace et retourna son attention vers Timothy nous laissant quelques minutes à Luke et moi pour nous embrasser et nous câliner. J'avais besoin d'être rassurée et je me sentais déjà mieux quand les gars nous laissèrent finalement à l'arrière du camping-car pendant qu'ils repartaient, en route vers la Louisiane. Je n'y étais jamais allée, et je n'en connaissais rien, et ça me rendis encore plus nerveuse alors qu'Ash ne semblait pas du tout stressée.

"Profite Bella, c'est le début du reste de ta vie et c'est toi qui est finalement aux commandes. Que demander de mieux ?"

Quoi en effet ?


	18. Chapitre 18

Cette histoire est une traduction de **« A Tangled Web »**, écrite par **airedalegirl1**, dont vous trouverez le lien sur mon profil.

* * *

**Chapitre Dix-huit**

**Charlotte**

Je pouvais voir sur le visage de Peter qu'il n'était pas très content quand il rentra. Le bruit de la porte qui claque le trahit aussi un peu.

"Où t'étais passée, bordel ? Tu ne réponds plus à ton téléphone ? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Envoyer des signaux de fumée ?"

Je le regardai, ébahie.

"Quoi ? Tu ne m'as pas appelée. Mon téléphone n'a pas sonné une seule fois."

"Oh vraiment ? Tu as changé de numéro ?"

"Non, bien sûr que non, et avant que tu le demandes, oui, je l'avais toujours avec moi."

"Vraiment ? Alors peut-être que tu as besoin d'un putain d'appareil auditif. Parce que je t'ai appelée comme un fou."

"Mais... La seule fois je ne l'ai pas eu sur moi, c'est quand Bella me l'a emprunté pour me mettre une nouvelle sonnerie."

Il me regarda fixement, les yeux jaillissant presque de sa tête.

"Bella ? Tu as vu Bella ? Où est-elle ?"

Avant que je puisse répondre à sa question, il était en haut, criant le nom de notre fille et jurant quand il n'obtint pas de réponse.

Décidant que je ne réussirais pas à lui faire entendre raison tant qu'il courrait partout comme un fou, j'attendis qu'il me rejoigne avant de parler.

"Elle m'a dit que vous vous étiez disputés elle et toi, et maintenant je comprends pourquoi elle m'a appelée pour que je vienne la chercher et pas toi."

"Tu es allée la chercher ? Où ça ? Où est-elle ? Charlotte allez, j'attends des réponses."

"Peter, où as-tu passé toute la journée ? Je pense que le soleil a dû t'abîmer le cerveau. Bella est chez Natalie, comme tu le lui avais permis."

Il fronça les sourcils et je pus voir qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce dont je parlais, je me sentis soudainement très mal à l'aise.

"Peter, assieds-toi, reprends tes esprits et dis-moi ce qui se passe."

Il s'affaissa sur une chaise, poussant encore quelques jurons, puis il me parla de sa chasse au dahu après que Bella aie décidé de sécher l'école.

"Tu l'as laissée rentrer en ville toute seule ?"

"Non, c'est elle qui a décidé et elle était déjà en ville. Je pensais qu'elle était retournée chez cette fille, mais l'endroit était vide quand j'ai finalement pu y jeter un coup d'œil. Cet appartement est une vraie porcherie. Le reste du temps, je l'ai passé à chercher Bella et à t'appeler, les deux en vain. Pendant que tu faisais amie-amie, tu aidais cette petite salope à disparaître à nouveau en ville. Donne-moi ton portable et va appeler Natalie pour voir si Bella y est allée."

Je sortis mon téléphone et je le lui donnai avant d'appeler Jean pour découvrir que, ce soir-là, sa fille était à un récital en compagnie de son père et que personne n'avait vu Bella ce jour-là.

"J'ai entendu dire qu'elle avait séché les cours, Charlotte. C'est tellement inquiétant quand ils décident de nous mener en bateau. Peter doit être hors de lui, elle a disparu depuis longtemps ?"

J'essayai d'expliquer que Bella n'avait pas vraiment disparu, qu'elle se rebellait simplement contre la punition de son père qui l'avait consignée. Elle sembla comprendre, bien que Natalie n'ait jamais agi de cette façon, et me promis de me faire savoir si Bella contactait sa fille ou si Natalie savait quelque chose.

"Allez-vous appeler la police ?"

"Oh, non. Je ne pense pas que ce soit nécessaire, elle est juste partie en vrille. Elle reviendra bientôt, mais merci, Jean."

"De rien, Charlotte, et s'il y a quoi que ce soit qu'on puisse faire pour vous aider, n'hésitez pas à rappeler."

Pendant que je terminais ma conversation, mon téléphone, que Peter avait jeté à travers la table, s'arrêta devant moi.

"J'ai appelé ! Regarde ton écran, six appels manqués de ma part, et tu sais pourquoi tu ne les as jamais reçus ? Parce que notre fille a éteint le son et le vibreur de ton putain de téléphone. Cette fille restera enfermée dans sa chambre pour les cinq prochaines années quand je la retrouverai."

"Calme-toi, Peter. Nous n'avons aucune idée d'où elle est et je suis vraiment inquiète maintenant."

"Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle te voulait de toute façon ?"

"Elle m'a dit qu'elle devait récupérer ses manuels scolaires et ses notes pour le projet qu'elle devait faire avec Natalie."

J'hésitai avant de révéler la vraie raison de mon inquiétude, mais il avait le droit de savoir.

"Et ce n'est pas tout."

"Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi elle rentrerait à la maison pour disparaître à nouveau ? Ça n'a pas de sens."

"Peter, je crois qu'elle a fait une fugue. Elle a pris des vêtements. Elle m'a dit qu'ils étaient pour une œuvre caritative de Jean, tu sais, le refuge."

Il continua à me regarder fixement,

"Et tu l'as crue ?"

"Pourquoi pas ? Elle ne nous a jamais menti auparavant. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui a pris dernièrement."

"Je le sais, moi. Elle a changé après SA visite. Je ne serais pas surpris qu'il l'aie encouragée à faire ça."

Je le regardai avec étonnement.

"Qui ?"

Puis je compris.

" Tu parles du Major ? Tu crois vraiment qu'il nous ferait ça ? Qu'il lui ferait ça à elle ? Pour l'amour de Dieu, Peter, écoute-toi. Tu as même vérifié la zone pour t'assurer qu'il ne traînait pas dans le coin. Je crois que tu perds le sens des réalités. Je le pense vraiment."

"Eh bien, merci pour ta confiance en moi, Charlotte. Tu ne connais pas les hommes comme je les connais. N'importe quelle femme est une proie facile, même les jeunes filles, pour certains hommes."

"S'agit-il d'une expérience personnelle ? "

"Quoi ? Je n'ai aucune idée de ce dont tu parles et on n'a pas le temps pour tes conneries. Tu as laissé Bella devant la maison du maire ? Alors nous commencerons à partir de là. Ou du moins je commencerai, toi, tu appelles cette amie et tous les autres amis auxquels tu penses pour voir si elle ne pourrait pas être avec eux et si tu n'as pas de réponse... tu pourrais essayer notre bon ami le Major, voir si tu peux découvrir où il est ?"

Il repartit en trombe et je pris une grande inspiration. Je n'avais jamais vu Peter aussi en colère et inquiet. Il ne supportait pas de se sentir rejeté par Bella, la fille qu'il adorait et qui, jusqu'à récemment, l'idolâtrait.

Je suppose que nous aurions dû nous attendre à ce que la vie devienne plus difficile à mesure que Bella grandissait et commençait à s'éloigner de nous pour trouver sa place dans le monde. Ses sentiments la rendaient confuse, elle était frustrée que nous la traitions, du moins à ses yeux, comme une enfant quand elle se sentait adulte. Elle voulait être aimée, avoir un petit ami, être comme ses amies.

Personnellement, je pensais que Peter était jaloux de la relation de Bella avec Ashley qui occupait la plupart de son temps libre ces derniers temps. Les deux filles étaient proches, mais lui en vouloir pour ce que Bella avait fait dernièrement était tout à fait injuste. Sa mère menait peut-être une vie que nous désapprouvions, mais rien de ce que j'avais vu ou entendu ne me laissait croire qu'Ashley suivait le même chemin.

J'allai dans la chambre de Bella pour voir s'il y avait quelque chose qui pourrait me donner une idée de ce qu'elle pensait ou de l'endroit où elle avait pu aller. Les vêtements qu'elle avait pris étaient tous simples et pratiques, il semblait donc peu probable qu'elle soit partie retrouver quelqu'un. Son téléphone avait disparu et, lorsque je vérifiai, la boîte dans laquelle elle gardait ses économies aussi, ce qui augmenta mon inquiétude. Visiblement j'avais raison, elle n'avait pas l'intention de revenir de sitôt, mais quitterait-elle vraiment la ville ou se cacherait-elle quelque part ? L'endroit le plus évident serait chez Ashley, mais c'était aussi l'un des premiers endroits où nous irions la chercher. Alors où pourrait-elle aller ? Elle n'avait pas d'autre famille que nous, pas de parents et pas d'amis autres que ceux qu'elle avait rencontrés ici, à l'école.

J'allumai son ordinateur portable et entrai le mot de passe, elle ne l'avait jamais changé, c'était toujours Princesse. Je détestais faire ça, mais je vérifiai ses e-mails et ses discussions, mais il n'y avait rien ici qui pourrait aider. La plupart du temps, elle conversait avec Ashley, Natalie, Sara et quelques autres amies, mais il n'y avait rien à propos de sa fugue ou de l'endroit où elle pourrait aller. C'était clair qu'elle était malheureuse et qu'elle nous blâmait, enfin, surtout Peter, d'être dominateurs et autoritaires, mais c'était le même discours que tous les adolescents à travers les âges !

Parce qu'elle était connectée à Facebook, je tentai d'abord ma chance avec Sara, et lui envoyai un message. Elle n'avait pas vu Bella et voulait savoir si elle allait bien car elle ne l'avait pas vue à l'école aujourd'hui. Elle n'avait aucune idée d'où était Bella et ne pouvait pas m'aider. Je la crus parce qu'elle pensait que j'étais Bella quand j'avais envoyé le premier message et avait demandé si j'étais malade ou si j'avais besoin d'une copie de ses notes prises pendant les cours de la journée.

Quand j'appelai chez Ashley, un homme me répondis. Il sembla agacé quand je demandai à parler à Deb et quand celle-ci prit le téléphone, elle n'était pas plus amicale.

"Deb. Je suis désolée de vous déranger, mais est-ce que Bella est là ?"

"Quoi ? Écoutez, j'ai promis à votre mari que je ne permettrai plus à votre fille de venir ici et je l'ai fait. Elle n'est pas là et je ne sais pas où elle est."

"Pourrais-je parler à Ashley alors ?"

"Non, elle boude dans sa chambre. Maintenant, arrêtez de m'embêter."

Elle raccrocha le combiné avec fracas, pensant probablement clore le sujet, mais j'étais sûre que mon mari frapperait à sa porte très bientôt et qu'il n'accepterait pas un refus comme réponse.

Je l'appelai et fut soulagée quand il répondit immédiatement.

"Tu as découvert quelque chose ?"

"Pas vraiment. Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit avec ses amies, mais Peter, elle a pris ses économies avec elle. Tu crois qu'elle a quitté la ville ?"

"Comment, Char ? Sa voiture est toujours à la maison."

"Et un bus ou un train ? Elle aurait pu aller à Denver en bus."

"Pourquoi ferait-elle ça ? Elle ne connaît personne à Denver... A moins que..."

Je levai les yeux au ciel, pas encore, je t'en pris !

"Non, Peter. Je ne te suivrai pas dans cette idée et si tu as encore quelques neurones qui fonctionnent, tu ne le fera pas non plus."

"Alors, tu as réussi à le joindre ?"

"Je n'ai pas encore essayé, j'étais occupée à chercher où Bella était allée. Je vais essayer maintenant, mais je veux que tu essaies chez Ashley. Sa mère y est avec un type, mais je n'ai pas pu parler à Ashley, elle ne m'a pas laissée faire et si quelqu'un sait ce que fait Bella, c'est bien sa meilleure amie. Oh, et Peter, s'il te plaît, ne tue personne. Et quand tu auras fini là-bas, reviens à la maison. Il faut qu'on parle, c'est important."

Je ne savais pas s'il m'avais entendue, je ne pouvais qu'espérer qu'il ferait ce que je lui demandais, mais pour l'instant, je devais passer l'appel que j'avais remis à plus tard. Non pas parce que je croyais que le Major puisse être impliqué dans la disparition de Bella, mais parce que je savais qu'une fois qu'il aurait découvert qu'elle avait disparu, il ne pourrait pas se tenir à l'écart des recherches. Et j'étais sûre que Peter et lui allaient s'empoigner pour de bon et je ne voulais même pas y penser, ni à l'issue possible.

Je retins mon souffle en composant son numéro et en attendant d'être connectée, mais l'appel tomba directement sur la messagerie vocale. Évidemment, il était hors de portée ou son téléphone était éteint parce qu'il était à la chasse. Je refusais de croire qu'il était sur la route quelque part avec Bella, mais c'était la première conclusion à laquelle Peter allait arriver. Je décidai de continuer à essayer de le joindre plutôt que de laisser un message, après tout, que pourrais-je dire ?

J'essayais encore de joindre le Major quand Peter arriva à la maison une heure plus tard, l'air plus frustré que jamais.

"Cette putain de femme, j'ai failli la jeter par la fenêtre avec son petit ami. Ils étaient tous les deux ronds comme une queue de pelle et n'avaient aucune idée de l'endroit où était Ashley. Sa mère ne savait même pas qu'elle n'était pas à la maison, cette salope stupide pensait que la gosse était au lit. Elle n'avait aucune idée d'où était sa fille et ne semblait pas s'en soucier non plus. Tu as eu plus de chance ?"

Je regardai mon téléphone et secouai la tête.

"Je tombe directement sur la messagerie, mais..."

Peter leva la main pour m'arrêter.

"Je sais, je sais, je sais, il ne peut pas être là, quelque part avec notre fille, Dieu défend à Saint Jasper Whitlock de faire une chose pareille. As-tu oublié son comportement à la fête ?"

Avant que j'aie pu lui faire remarquer que nous n'avions aucune idée de ce qui s'était réellement passé cette nuit-là, il continua à parler.

"Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?"

"Je sais ce qu'il ne faut pas faire. Nous ne devons pas impliquer la police."

Il fronça les sourcils,

"Pourquoi pas ? C'est pas pour ça que je paie mes putains d'impôts ?"

"Réfléchis, Peter. Légalement, nous n'avons aucun droit sur Bella. Et s'ils découvrent qui elle est vraiment ? Ils pourraient nous la prendre et nous devrions disparaître. On ne la reverrait plus jamais et elle pourrait même penser qu'on est responsables de l'accident qui a tué sa mère."

Il s'affaissa sur sa chaise en passant sa main dans ses cheveux noirs et en jurant plus discrètement.

"Qu'ils aillent se faire foutre, on n'a pas besoin des flics, on est des vampires, on peut trouver un enfant humain."

"OK. As-tu pu suivre l'odeur de Bella depuis la maison de Jean ?"

"Oui, elle est allée au parc. Je ne l'ai pas vue tout à l'heure quand j'y étais, mais je l'ai suivie jusqu'au parking, Ashley aussi. Elles étaient toutes les deux ensemble aujourd'hui dans ce parc."

"Et après ?"

"Puis plus rien, son odeur a disparu. Peut-être qu'elles sont allées se balader avec des amis, je ne sais pas Charlotte. Je n'en sais rien, putain."

Je m'approchai de lui, posai les mains sur ses épaules tendues et essayai de le réconforter.

"Nous la trouverons, Peter. Elle est juste frustrée et en colère contre nous. Elle a décidé de s'enfuir, mais elle réalisera bientôt qu'elle n'a nulle part où aller. Tout ce que nous avons à faire est de continuer à chercher, elle n'ira pas loin et la bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'elle n'est pas seule, elle est avec Ashley et deux filles ensemble sont plus en sécurité qu'une seule."

Il soupira fortement et passa une main sur son visage.

"Je suppose que oui. J'y suis même retourné et j'ai parlé au pasteur, tu sais, celui qui organisait le barbecue de l'église où les filles sont allées. Il semblait assez sincère, il m'a proposé de m'aider à la chercher et a promis que ses fidèles fouilleraient le parc. Il ne se souvenait pas de Bella ou d'Ashley en particulier, mais pourquoi s'en souviendrait-il ? Il y avait beaucoup de monde dimanche. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire si on ne la retrouve pas ? Et si elle avait été enlevée ?"

"Elle n'a pas été enlevée. Elle a dû trouver un endroit où se cacher. Allez viens, allons faire un tour, voir si on peut trouver où deux adolescentes pourraient aller et pendant ce temps... je vais continuer d'essayer de joindre le Major."

Il sauta sur ses pieds, heureux d'avoir un but une fois de plus.

"Ouais, on fait comme ça. Allez."

Je conduisis, donnant à Peter une chance de d'apercevoir Bella dans les rues sombres de la ville. Je m'arrêtai au parc pour qu'il puisse reparler au prédicateur, mais nous pouvions voir des gens avec des lampes de poche vérifier les bois et les buissons, donc ils n'avaient manifestement pas trouvé Bella ou Ashley. Elles étaient ensemble, j'en étais convaincue. Elles se cachaient quelque part et essayeraient de rester planquées jusqu'à ce qu'elles reprennent leurs esprits et réalisent qu'elles n'avaient nulle part où aller et personne à qui s'adresser. Je me demandais juste combien de temps cela prendrait et si mon pauvre mari pourrait survivre aussi longtemps.


	19. Chapitre 19

Bonjour à tous,

J'espère que vous vous portez bien. Comment vous occupez-vous? Pour ma part, je m'occupe de faire faire le travail d'école aux enfants et je bricole. Je suis plus douée que mon mari pour ça, du coup, je fais tout ce que je n'ai pas le temps de faire habituellement. Il est d'ailleurs toujours malade. Ça n'est donc probablement pas la grippe que nous avait annoncée le medecin. 11 jours, c'est beaucoup pour une simple grippe... On croise les doigts pour que ça ne s'agrave pas...

Je vous laisse avec le chapitre du jour. Merci encore à ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire. Bon week-end et à mardi.

* * *

Cette histoire est une traduction de **« A Tangled Web »**, écrite par **airedalegirl1**, dont vous trouverez le lien sur mon profil.

* * *

**Chapitre Dix-neuf**

**Jasper**

J'avais espéré que l'escalade m'occuperait et, dans une certaine manière, cela m'occupa, surtout quand Emmett fit de cette excursion, une énorme compétition. Qui pourrait arriver le premier au pied de la montagne qu'on avait choisie, qui pourrait arriver le premier à une corniche, qui pourrait attraper le premier un chamois ou accumuler plus de points en trouvant un carnivore à la place. Pour moi, c'était un défi, je n'aimais pas perdre, mais Emmett non plus, et celui qui gagnait le défi du jour prenait une longueur d'avance le lendemain.

Rose avait décidé dès le début de compter les points et d'être notre arbitre. La plupart du temps, elle était obligée de défendre sa notation face à l'un ou l'autre d'entre nous, d'autant plus que le vainqueur battait assez souvent l'autre de moins d'un doigt ou d'un orteil d'avance.

Nous laissâmes nos téléphones portables dans le camion de location derrière le petit hôtel que nous utilisions comme camps de base et nous grimpâmes uniquement avec les vêtements que nous portions, même si nous avions des sacs à dos pour être crédibles si nous rencontrions des grimpeurs humains sur notre chemin. Ça me faisait bizarre de ne pas avoir mon téléphone, c'était un lien constant avec Alice, qui m'appelait ou m'envoyait toujours des SMS si nous étions séparés pendant plus d'une heure, ce qui n'arrivait pas assez souvent. J'avais commencé à avoir l'impression d'être sous surveillance et je devais me rappeler à tout instant que j'étais seul et il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour que le sentiment de liberté totale me frappe.

Je n'avais personne à appeler ou personne qui m'appellerait, du moins personne qui piquerait une crise si je ne répondais pas tout de suite. Ponctuellement, Esmée m'envoyait un message et je parlais à Garrett ou Darius de temps en temps, mais il n'y avait pas d'urgence, ce n'étaient que des appels pour donner des nouvelles.

Il me vint à l'esprit que les jeunes d'aujourd'hui semblaient souvent soudés à leur téléphone, Bella était-elle comme ça ? Me pourchasserait-elle si je disparaissais quelques minutes comme le faisait Alice ? J'étais sûr que non, d'après ce que j'avais vu des compagnons, ils se sentaient suffisamment en sécurité dans leur couple pour que l'absence les rende simplement impatients de se retrouver.

Emmett était parti à la chasse avec Garrett et depuis que je lui avais présenté Darius, un quasi reclus, il était allé à quelques séminaires d'informatique avec lui. Rose ne s'inquiétait pas de ce qu'il faisait et de l'endroit où il se trouvait, elle continuait sa propre vie jusqu'à son retour. Il en était de même pour Carlisle et Esmée. Certes, ils n'étaient pas si souvent séparés, mais il partait de temps en temps pour des week-ends de séminaires ou pour donner des conférences et Esmée poursuivait son travail de décoratrice d'intérieur en sachant qu'il reviendrait bientôt.

Ce serait bien de manquer à nouveau à quelqu'un. Pour l'heure, personne ne le remarquerait si je disparaissais de la surface de la terre, sauf actuellement bien sûr, et c'était une pensée déprimante même si j'avais toujours été un peu solitaire, c'est-à-dire, avant que je sois avec Alice.

Ce sentiment irritant de malaise agaçant était revenu, plus fort que jamais, et je décidai qu'une fois rentré à l'hôtel, je dirai aux autres que je rentrais aux États-Unis. Si ce sentiment persistait, je pourrais même téléphoner discrètement à Charlotte en espérant qu'elle comprendrait et serait capable de me rassurer. Le bon sens me disait que c'était juste parce que je savais que ma compagne était là-bas, trop loin de moi, mais en sécurité et en bonne santé et qu'elle faisait tout ce que les adolescentes faisaient à notre époque. Néanmoins, je n'arrivais pas à m'en débarrasser.

**Bella**

Je ne savais pas à quoi je m'attendais, mais certainement pas ça. On était si loin de tout. Pecan Island, en Louisiane, était un trou paumé au milieu de nulle part, le shopping et la visite de la ville n'étaient donc pas à l'ordre du jour. C'est à ce moment-là que je me souvins des paroles de Luke un peu plus tôt au sujet de sa communauté qui était coupée du monde extérieur. Qui viendrait jusqu'ici à moins d'y être obligé ?

Luke ne plaisantait pas quand il disait que la communauté fuyait le monde moderne et l'électricité. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Ashley, mais elle souriait et saluait les gens alors que le camping-car entrait dans le périmètre de la communauté, de hautes barrières de bois se fermant après notre passage. Je me demandai pourquoi. Je ne pouvais pas imaginer que quelqu'un pourrait se promener aussi loin de la civilisation et si c'était le cas, où était le problème ? La communauté était bienveillante, elle avait donné de la nourriture et des vêtements aux sans-abri d'Ogallala, alors pourquoi auraient-ils besoin de se fermer au monde extérieur ?

Luke ouvrit la portière et me tendit la main pour m'aider à descendre. Après avoir passé tant de temps assise, j'en étais ravie car nous n'avions pas fait de nouvel arrêt, sauf brièvement pour qu'il envoie la lettre à mes parents. Il y avait des gens qui se déplaçaient sur la place et qui me souriaient, mais personne ne parlait. Ils semblaient déterminés à accomplir leurs corvées.

La place était bordée sur trois côtés par des cabanes en bois brut, certaines de plain-pied, d'autres d'un étage, d'un long bâtiment bas qui devait être une école au son des voix d'enfants qui flottaient par les fenêtres ouvertes, et d'un autre bâtiment que je pris pour un magasin avec toutes ses fenêtres fermées sous le soleil et la chaleur oppressante de l'après-midi.

Luke me prit la main.

"Viens, Bella. Laisse-moi te présenter ma mère et au reste de ma famille."

Je me sentis un peu mal à l'aise lorsqu'il m'éloigna d'Ashley, c'était angoissant de rencontrer des étrangers et c'était quelque chose que je trouvais habituellement assez difficile dans les meilleures conditions. Il ne me conduisit pas à l'une des cabanes, mais à une maison en bois plus grande et plus belle qui se trouvait à côté d'une église avec un clocher.

En haut des marches se tenait une jeune femme qui tenait par la main deux jeunes enfants souriants, aux cheveux blonds et bouclés. Ce devait être la belle-mère de Luke.

Soudain, les deux jeunes enfants se libérèrent et descendirent les marches en courant pour le saluer en l'attrapant par les jambes et en l'embrassant tout en jacassant dans une langue que je ne connaissais pas. Il les souleva tous les deux et les embrassa en leur parlant dans la même langue étrange, puis les déposa en les poussant doucement vers leur mère. En la regardant un peu mieux, je remarquai que même si elle était enceinte, elle n'était pas prête à accoucher, cela ne pouvait donc pas être sa belle-mère.

Alors que nous atteignons la femme, elle s'avança et serra d'abord Luke dans ses bras, puis moi, s'adressant à moi dans le même langage inintelligible.

Luke sourit et se tourna vers moi.

"Laisse-moi traduire, Francis* ne parle que créole, comme les enfants, Moïse et Abigail. Elle te souhaite la bienvenue dans notre communauté et te demande si tu veux entrer et partager le pain avec la famille. C'est un accueil chaleureux, Bella."

Je hochai la tête, souriant un peu gauchement à Francis. Je n'avais pas envisagé que je ne serais peut-être pas capable de communiquer avec les gens d'ici.

"Remercie-la et dis-lui que j'aimerais beaucoup me joindre à sa famille."

"LA famille, Bella. Souviens-toi, nous sommes tous une seule famille, ici."

Je suivis Francis et les enfants à l'intérieur et me retrouvai dans une maison simple mais confortable, équipée de meubles fabriqués à la main, un peu comme ce que papa faisait dans son atelier. Les coussins, les tapis et les couvertures étaient de couleurs vives, et évidemment faits main, et la maison avait l'air accueillante. Dans la cuisine, il y avait une longue table, luisante de propreté et entourée de huit chaises.

Francis me fit signe de m'asseoir et les deux jeunes enfants prirent place en face, me regardant avec une curiosité non dissimulée.

J'entendis des bruits de pas sur le plancher et me retournai pour voir arriver deux jeunes femmes. La première, qui tenait la main d'un jeune garçon, était enceinte et, de toute évidence, la belle-mère de Luke, et me fut présentée comme Margaret,. Tous deux sourirent et prirent place à côté de Luke tandis que Francis s'affairait à déposer un grand nombre de plats couverts au centre de la table.

La nourriture sentait délicieusement bon et je me mis à saliver, mais avant de commencer à manger, elle posa une énorme miche de pain faite maison et un beurrier et se tint, en bout de table, la tête inclinée et les mains jointes. Tout le monde fit de même et je me sentis un peu mal à l'aise car à la maison, nous n'avions pas l'habitude de dire le bénédicité. Je ne compris pas la prière, qui était dite en créole, mais je marmonnai avec les autres et, enfin, le repas commença.

A table, le comportement des enfants était impeccable, ils attendirent patiemment que tout le monde soit servi avant de commencer à manger. Pendant qu'ils mangeaient, les autres bavardaient et j'eus l'impression qu'ils posaient des questions à Luke à mon sujet. Il me traduisit certaines de leurs questions et je souris en essayant de répondre tout en mangeant le plat de viande, de légumes et de riz qu'il m'avait dit être la spécialité de Francis, du Jambalaya. C'était épicé, mais les enfants ne semblaient pas s'en rendre compte et après quelques bouchées, j'en appréciai davantage le goût.

Après le repas, Luke demanda au garçon le plus âgé de m'emmener voir le reste du village parce qu'il avait des affaires à régler. Je fus soulagée de découvrir que Jude, qui avait sept ans, parlait couramment l'anglais, le français et le créole.

"Ma mère m'a appris le créole et le français et mon père l'anglais. Il dit que je suis un garçon très intelligent."

"Il a raison, je ne parle même pas français, bien que je l'aie étudié à l'école. Tu vas à l'école ?"

Je montrai du doigt le bâtiment où je pouvais encore entendre les voix des enfants.

"C'est là que nous allons parfois pour apprendre, mais ce n'est pas vraiment une école. Nous n'avons pas d'enseignants comme vous, mais seulement d'autres membres de la communauté qui nous enseignent ce qu'ils savent faire. Ma mère enseigne le créole parce que la plupart des gens ici connaissent déjà le français et que c'est la langue commune. Marie enseigne les mathématiques et la géographie, le pasteur nous enseigne la bible et les autres nous enseignent la menuiserie, la poterie, la couture, les travaux manuels et la cuisine. Tout ce dont nous avons besoin pour devenir des membres productifs de la communauté."

"Et l'histoire ? Et les sciences ?"

Il secoua la tête.

"Le pasteur dit que la science détruit notre monde et que nous apprenons l'histoire en étudiant la Bible. Tu vas te marier avec Luke ?"

Je fus surprise par la franchise de sa question, mais je me souvins qu'il n'était qu'un enfant.

"Je ne sais pas, peut-être, on n'en a pas encore parlé. Je n'épouserai peut-être personne."

Il s'arrêta de marcher et me fixa comme si je venais de dire une grossièreté, mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire ce qu'il avait en tête, Francis apparut et l'appela.

"Je dois y aller, ma mère va avoir un bébé. On prie tous les soirs pour que ça soit une fille."

Quand il partit en courant, je le regardai fixement, il avait l'air si sérieux. Est-ce que les filles étaient si importantes ici ? En regardant autour de moi, je vis que la plupart des personnes qui vaquaient à leurs occupations étaient de jeunes hommes ou des enfants. Je décidai alors de visiter l'école, comme j'avais décidé de l'appeler, quelque soit le nom qu'avait donné la communauté à ce bâtiment.

Vu le nombre d'adultes que j'avais vus, dont la plupart étaient très jeunes, je fus stupéfaite par le nombre de bébés et d'enfants qui s'y trouvaient. Deux jeunes filles, à peine plus âgées que moi, et trois hommes surveillaient les plus jeunes enfants et s'occupaient des bébés. Les enfants les plus âgés, environ sept, étaient assis en cercle et regardaient un adolescent, qui ne devait pas avoir plus d'une quinzaine d'années, leur montrer comment réparer ce qui ressemblait à un filet de pêche tout en leur expliquant les meilleurs endroits du lac White où les installer.

C'était un soulagement d'entendre parler anglais, j'aurais été très désavantagée si tout le monde ne parlait que le créole, bien que je devinai que je l'aurais bientôt appris si je décidai de rester.

Je restai là un moment, entraînée dans une partie de chat perché avec certains des plus petits. C'était comme avoir des frères et sœurs, même s'il n'y avait en fait qu'une seule petite fille dans le groupe. Ils se déplaçaient avec aisance dans l'immense salle, au milieu des bibliothèques, des étagères, des chaises et des tables, comme si cela constituait tout leur monde, ce qui, je suppose, devait être souvent le cas. Mais une voix féminine les appela alors.

_"Venez, les enfants. C'est l'heure de votre leçon de couture."**_

Les enfants me dirent rapidement au revoir et s'enfuirent comme un petit essaim d'abeilles. Et j'étais assez satisfaite de moi car je comprenais assez le français pour savoir qu'ils avaient été appelés pour une leçon, de couture, vraisemblablement.

Une nouvelle fois laissée seule, je repartis à la recherche d'Ashley, mais je ne la trouvai nulle part et personne à qui je demandai de l'aide ne put m'aider. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, alors je retournai à l'école et parcourus les bibliothèques. Curieusement, il n'y avait pas de livres de contes pour enfants à part des histoires bibliques, pas de livres d'histoire ou de livres scientifiques, comme Jude me l'avait expliqué, mais beaucoup de livres de géographie bien que la plupart d'entre eux soient limités. C'était comme si la communauté connaissait peu le monde extérieur ou du moins, voulait que ses enfants ignorent le monde à l'extérieur de Pecan Island.

Je finis par trouver un ouvrage très mince, imprimé sur du papier fin et délavé, parlant de l'histoire de Pecan Island et je m'assis à côté d'une fenêtre pour le lire en attendant que Luke ou Jude viennent me chercher. Il n'était pas très long et ce fut une lecture épouvantable, pour autant, et je me demandais si quelqu'un l'ayant déjà lu, n'avait jamais creusé, à la recherche de l'or ou des os blanchis du célèbre pirate. C'est le genre de chose que j'aurais fait quand j'étais enfant. Peut-être qu'une fois que je ferais partie de la communauté, je pourrais emmener quelques enfants à la chasse au trésor. Nous ne trouverions probablement rien, mais ce serait amusant d'essayer, et qui sait... ?

* * *

*Francis est aussi un prénom féminin. J'avoue que je ne savais pas !

** En français dans le texte d'origine


	20. Chapitre 20

Cette histoire est une traduction de **« A Tangled Web »**, écrite par **airedalegirl1**, dont vous trouverez le lien sur mon profil.

* * *

**Chapitre Vingt**

**Peter**

Où se cachait Bella, bordel ? Elle me rendait folle, il fallait que je la retrouve, lui remette les idées en place et l'enferme jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit assez grande pour être responsable d'elle-même, ce qui, à mes yeux, n'arriverait jamais. Ou l'attraper et lui faire un câlin, et lui assurer qu'on l'aimait et lui parler de cette situation stupide.

Je savais que j'avais agi de façon irrationnelle, essayant de maintenir ma fille à l'état de petite fille alors qu'elle luttait pour devenir une femme, mais je n'avais pas pu m'en empêcher. Je ne l'aurais jamais admis devant Charlotte ou qui que ce soit d'autre, mais je détestais l'idée qu'un jour prochain, Bella puisse nous faire ses adieux et partir pour commencer sa vie de femme sans nous.

J'étais celui qui avais dit qu'élever un enfant comme s'il était le nôtre était de la folie, mais quelques jours après avoir accepté, j'avais découvert que la petite fille avait volé mon cœur et je savais que je ferais tout pour la garder en sécurité et la rendre heureuse. Et maintenant, j'en étais là, l'idiot dont le comportement l'avait poussée à prendre la décision de s'enfuir. Si seulement j'avais su à quel point ma peur et ma colère l'avaient affectée. Élever un enfant n'avait certainement pas été aussi facile que je l'avais pensé et plus elle grandissait, plus ça devenait difficile.

Je savais aussi que je m'étais comporté comme un trou du cul vis à vis du Major. Je le connaissais depuis assez longtemps pour savoir que je pouvais lui faire totalement confiance, mais même si je le savais, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me sentir fâché et contrarié quand je pensais à lui.

Charlotte pensait peut-être que je m'étais fait avoir, que je n'avais rien soupçonné ou remarqué, mais elle me sous-estimait. J'avais bien vu que Bella avait le béguin pour lui, j'étais pas si con que ça. Il me semblait simplement qu'il aurait pu, et aurait dû, mieux gérer ça. Il avait fait souffrir ma petite fille et j'avais eu du mal à le lui pardonner. Et il y avait aussi ce minuscule petit doute. Bella et son amie avaient réussi à disparaître si parfaitement, à tel point qu'un vampire n'avait pas pu les retrouver, comment était-ce possible ? Pouvait-il être impliqué ? Ma tête me disait « non, espèce d'idiot, bien sûr que non », mais mon cœur produisait ce petit murmure, « et s'il l'était ? ». Ça allait me rendre complètement fou si tout ça ne se terminait pas rapidement.

Je scrutai les ténèbres, à l'affût du moindre mouvement ou du moindre signe de présence, mais nous avions traversé la ville à trois reprises et parcouru les routes d'entrée et de sortie de la ville deux fois sans rien trouver.

De retour au parc, les fidèles du pasteur étaient toujours à la recherche de signes indiquant que les filles étaient peut-être là, mais jusqu'à présent, tout ce qu'ils avaient trouvé était un tas de déchets et un chien errant affamé qu'un des gars avait ramené pour le nourrir et soigner une blessure à la patte. S'ils se souciaient autant d'un chien errant, j'étais sûr qu'ils continueraient à chercher ma fille.

"S'il vous plaît, entrez et prenez une boisson chaude. Comme vous pouvez le voir, nous sommes encore en train de chercher et vous devez être terriblement inquiets. Ce sont des moments angoissants pour n'importe quel parent. J'ai prié pour qu'elle revienne saine et sauve, mais il y a tant de mal dans le monde aujourd'hui."

J'allais refuser, mais quelque chose me disait qu'il fallait que je reste dans les petits papiers du pasteur. D'ailleurs, nous étions censés être des humains paniqués qui seraient heureux de recevoir un peu de réconfort et de chaleur pendant quelques minutes, alors j'acceptai et Charlotte et moi entrâmes dans son camping-car pour prendre un café.

"Avez-vous déjà prévenu les autorités ? C'est la première chose que la plupart des parents font, impliquer la police, mais d'après mon expérience, c'est souvent la pire chose à faire."

"Vraiment ? Pourquoi ?"

Il sourit en offrant une tasse de café à Charlotte.

"Les adolescents, en particulier les jeunes filles, sont extrêmement sensibles et faire appel à la police, les éloigne souvent davantage. Ce qu'ils veulent, c'est être rassurés. Le fait de savoir que leurs parents les aiment et veulent comprendre leurs problèmes plutôt que de laisser la police intervenir. D'autant plus qu'après, les autorités pourraient s'impliquer de façon permanente dans la famille. C'est quand même votre fille, vous devriez donc pouvoir prendre vos propres décisions. J'aimerais que nous restions ici plus longtemps pour vous offrir notre soutien, mais j'ai bien peur que notre autorisation de rester dans le parc expire demain et que nous devions poursuivre notre route."

"D'où venez-vous ? Je veux dire, vous rentrez chez vous ?"

Il secoua la tête.

"Ma maison est là où on a besoin de moi, et avec l'état actuel du monde, malheureusement, on a besoin de moi partout. Nous avons prévu plusieurs arrêts, mais cela dépend beaucoup des autorités locales : si nous sommes autorisés à prêcher et à servir les nécessiteux."

Tout cela me mit mal à l'aise. Il semblait comprendre pourquoi nous ne voulions pas faire appel à la police, que nous ne voulions pas avoir à répondre à des questions gênantes.

Après avoir avalé la merde qu'il appelait café, nous le remerciâmes et repartîmes avec l'assurance que s'ils trouvaient quoi que ce soit, il nous appellerait immédiatement.

Maintenant que j'avais fait tout ce qu'un être humain normal aurait fait, je pouvais faire les choses comme je l'entendais.

"Charlotte, essaie encore de le joindre. Je veux juste savoir où il est, putain. Puis on fait le tour du parc jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve comment et où elle est partie et pendant qu'on essaie de trouver une piste, j'appellerai Darius pour qu'il nous aide. Il y a des caméras de surveillance dans le parking, il pourra sûrement y accéder. Si elle est partie en voiture, je veux connaître la marque, la plaque d'immatriculation et le nom du putain de conducteur."

Char eut l'air surprise d'entendre ça, mais s'éloigna tout de suite pour essayer de nouveau de joindre le Major pendant que je sortais mon téléphone pour essayer de parler à Darius. En temps normal, il aurait été plutôt mon dernier recours, lui et moi ne nous étions jamais vraiment entendus. Mais j'étais prêt à ravaler ma fierté si cela pouvait m'apporter l'aide dont j'avais besoin. J'étais aussi inquiet que ça maintenant.

Je fus soulagé lorsqu'il répondit presque immédiatement, car je craignais qu'il puisse rejeter un appel de ma part si mon numéro s'affichait sur son téléphone.

"Je reconnais ce numéro, tu appelles pour qu'on échange à nouveau des insultes Whitlock ? Ou alors pour présenter tes excuses pour la dernière fois ?"

"Même si cela me chagrine, je t'appelle parce que j'ai besoin de ton aide et avant que tu ne dises quoi que ce soit, non, je n'ai pas l'intention de m'excuser pour la dernière fois. T'es toujours un connard arrogant."

"Et tu es toujours un putain de paysan stupide. Alors, de quoi as-tu besoin ?"

Soulagé par sa question, je lui expliquai la situation aussi vite que possible et ce que j'attendais de lui.

Avant qu'il ne réponde, il y eût une courte pause durant laquelle je retins mon souffle, que ferais-je s'il refusait ?

"Que ce soit bien clair. Vous avez enlevé un enfant humain qui se trouvait dans l'épave d'une voiture avec ses parents morts, vous l'avez élevée comme si elle était votre fille et maintenant elle a fugué ? Je ne lui en veux pas, putain. Une fois que j'aurais réalisé avec qui je vivais, j'aurais aussi disparu dans la nature. Comment t'as dit qu'il s'appelait votre patelin ?"

"Ogallala, Nebraska."

"Oga quoi ? Pourquoi t'as choisi un endroit dont je n'ai jamais entendu parler ? On dirait que c'est le trou du cul du monde, même si ça doit très bien te convenir, j'imagine. Donne-moi un moment, je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Les systèmes de vidéosurveillance des petites villes ne sont pas aussi faciles à pirater que ceux des grandes villes. Ils ne sont généralement pas téléchargés directement sur un serveur pour..."

Je l'interrompis avant qu'il ne puisse entrer dans les détails, plus soulagé que je ne pouvais le dire de constater qu'il allait m'aider.

"Tu m'as perdu après le mot « pirater », tu peux le faire ou pas ?"

"Ça dépend."

"De quoi, bordel de merde ?"

"S'ils stockent les images en ligne et sinon, s'il y a un support dans la caméra."

"Combien de temps avant de savoir ? Elle est perdue quelque part dans le noir, et nous savons tous quels prédateurs se cachent, attendant qu'une jeune fille passe par là."

"Vous avez dit qu'elles pourraient être deux ?"

"Oui, Bella et son amie Ashley."

"Envoie-moi des photos, ça accélérera les choses."

"Des photos ? Comment je fais ça, bordel ?"

"Oh, j'oubliais, je parle à un authentique Néandertalien. Demande à Charlotte de le faire. Elle connaît mon numéro."

Quand je me rapprochai d'elle, Charlotte me dit qu'elle n'avait toujours pas eu de chance avec le Major, ce qui attisa à nouveau mes soupçons, mais cette fois, je gardai ma bouche fermée. Inutile de nous disputer, nous avions plus que jamais besoin l'un de l'autre.

Je lui expliquai ce que Darius avait dit et elle trouva quelques photos sur son téléphone prises il y a environ un an quand Ashley était venue avec nous passer une journée à Denver.

"Ça devrait convenir. Je crois qu'on les voit suffisamment bien pour un logiciel de reconnaissance faciale."

"Reco quoi ? Peu importe, envoies-les-lui. Plus vite il les aura, plus vite il pourra commencer à chercher les filles."

**Darius**

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être un peu amusé par la situation difficile de Peter, je trouvais géniale l'idée que sa fille soit une adolescente rebelle. Cependant, je pouvais entendre l'inquiétude dans sa voix, et je compris que cette fille signifiait beaucoup pour lui, alors je démarrai l'ordinateur et commençai à chercher cet endroit dont je n'avais jamais entendu parler.

Comme je l'avais craint, la ville était si petite qu'elle était technologiquement en retard. Les caméras du parking n'étaient donc pas numériques mais des enregistreurs désuets. J'espérais qu'ils étaient stockés quelque part sous forme numérique, peut-être sur un ordinateur central, pendant quelques semaines. Ils devaient conserver ces informations pendant un certain temps au cas où ils auraient besoin de vérifier les véhicules utilisant cet endroit.

Le piratage des ordinateurs des autorités locales ne fut pas difficile mais comme ils sauvegardaient tout un tas de putains de choses pendant beaucoup plus longtemps que la plupart des administrations, trouver le bon dossier de stockage ne fut pas facile. Qui que soit le responsable, il ne faisait pas assez souvent le tri. Et d'ailleurs, quand il le faisait, il n'était pas très minutieux. Il y avait quantité de données éparpillées un peu partout, mais rien d'assez récent pour être utile, bien sûr. Le mieux que je pouvais faire, était donc de garder un œil dessus en attendant le prochain téléchargement à moins que Peter ne veuille y aller et voler le disque personnellement.

Juste par curiosité, je décidai de faire quelques recherches sur cette fille, en attendant que les photos arrivent. Je pus trouver les reportages sur l'accident et l'identification formelle des corps des deux adultes. A partir de ce moment-là, les autorités savaient qu'un enfant avait disparu, mais n'avaient aucun indice quant à son sort.

En lisant la suite, je découvris que la fille, Isabella, avait un père qui était toujours en vie. Un flic ou plutôt un chef de police d'une petite ville appelée Forks dans l'état de Washington. Peter avait omis de me transmettre cette information. Je me demandais ce que le père penserait s'il découvrait que sa fille était vivante et en bonne santé et qu'elle avait été élevée par un couple de vampires jusqu'à ce qu'ils la perdent récemment.

Dès que je reçus les photos des deux filles, je les mis dans un programme que j'avais développé pour faire des recherches sur Internet à travers tout les États-Unis et trouver des images correspondant aux deux visages. Ce n'était pas infaillible, rien ne l'était jamais, mais si elles avaient été filmées par une caméra de vidéosurveillance numérique, dans une station-service, à une intersection ou n'importe où ailleurs, je le saurais un jour ou l'autre.

Peter semblait croire que les filles avaient quitté la ville avec quelqu'un alors que Charlotte pensait qu'elles étaient plus probablement cachées, quelque part, à proximité. Je n'en savais pas assez sur la situation pour tenter de deviner, mais les adolescents semblaient extrêmement imprévisibles et vulnérables au bon type d'approche de la part d'un prédateur. Tout ce que je pouvais faire, c'était attendre et espérer un résultat avant que quelque chose de grave n'arrive.

Bien sûr, je pouvais rester assis ici et attendre, ce serait assez facile, tout ça n'était pas vraiment mes affaires ni mon problème, mais je m'ennuyais. Je venais de terminer mon dernier projet pour une entreprise de sécurité connue à l'échelle nationale, alors je décidai de mettre la main à la pâte.

Je me rendrai à Ogallala pour voir s'il y avait quelque chose que je pouvais faire pour aider. Je pensais peut-être que Peter Whitlock était un énorme trou du cul, mais j'aimais bien Charlotte et ils étaient les amis du Major, ce qui voulait dire que je ferais le maximum pour les aider.

Je pouvais emmener tout ce dont j'avais besoin et être au Nebraska demain matin, un des avantages de posséder son propre avion privé et une licence de pilote.

Ça serait bon d'être de nouveau dehors, j'avais passé beaucoup trop de temps enfermé dans mon appartement, je le savais, mais il y avait très peu de choses qui m'intéressaient assez pour me faire sortir.

La seule chose qui me ferait tout lâcher, c'était si j'avais une chance de tuer Caius Volturi, l'enculé maléfique qui avait assassiné ma Sara, et pour lui, j'irais jusqu'au bout de la terre et au-delà.

J'avais attendu des siècles qu'il sorte des murs sécurisés de la citadelle des Volturi à Volterra et j'en attendrais mille autres si nécessaire, mais un jour, lui et moi allions nous rencontrer en tête à tête et un seul de nous repartirait en vie.


	21. Chapitre 21

Bonjour,

Juste un petit mot pour remercier tous ceux qui suivent et reviewent cette histoire.

Bon week-end et à mardi.

* * *

Cette histoire est une traduction de **« A Tangled Web »**, écrite par **airedalegirl1**, dont vous trouverez le lien sur mon profil.

* * *

**Chapitre 21**

**Jasper**

Dès que je récupérai mon téléphone, je vis que j'avais manqué douze appels de Charlotte et je fronçai les sourcils. Je n'avais plus entendu parler d'elle ou de Peter depuis mon départ après le fiasco à la fête de Bella, alors pourquoi voudrait-elle si désespérément entrer en contact ? Quelque chose était-il arrivé à Peter ? Pensait-elle vraiment que je m'en soucierais après ce qu'il avait dit ?

"Ça va, Jazz ?"

Je me retournai, quittant ma rêverie pour m'apercevoir que Rose me regardait avec inquiétude.

"Je ne sais pas. Charlotte a essayé de me contacter. Il y a douze appels en absence venant d'elle, mais aucun message."

Elle fronça les sourcils.

"C'est étrange. Je croyais qu'ils avaient coupé les ponts avec toi pour l'instant ? Ça ne peut pas être si urgent que ça, sinon elle t'aurait laissé un message, n'est-ce pas ?"

Je haussai les épaules.

"J'imagine..."

Je fixai mon téléphone, sentant un malaise gonfler en moi.

"Je suppose que je ferais mieux de la contacter et de découvrir ce qui se passe."

Elle sourit et hocha la tête lorsque je sortis sur le petit balcon qui reliait nos deux chambres.

Je suppose qu'elle pensait que ce serait une bonne occasion pour moi de prendre des nouvelles de Bella sans être le premier à prendre contact.

Charlotte répondit immédiatement et d'après le ton de sa voix, je pouvais dire qu'elle était vraiment bouleversée. Elle se mit à parler si vite que j'eus du mal à la suivre.

"Whoa, Charlotte. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Peter a des ennuis ? Si c'est le cas, j'espère que ce n'est rien de bien méchant."

Je ne lui avais toujours pas pardonné son attitude envers moi et je me demandai soudain pourquoi j'avais pris la peine de la rappeler.

"Ce n'est pas Peter, il va bien. Enfin, il ne va pas bien, mais il n'a pas d'ennuis. Major, où es-tu ?"

"Pardon ?"

"Où es-tu en ce moment ?"

Je ne m'attendais pas à cette question et il me fallut une seconde pour me ressaisir.

"Je... Je suis en France avec Rose et Emmett, pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Char ?"

"Juste une minute."

Je l'entendis hurler sur Peter. Et ses appels prirent soudainement un sens. Peter avait supposé que j'étais impliqué dans quelque chose, quelque chose qui les avait inquiétés, Charlotte et lui.

"Tu vois ? Le Major est en France. Je t'avais dit qu'il n'était pas impliqué."

Quand elle reprit la communication, j'étais prêt, et j'avais quelques questions.

"Impliqué dans quoi, Charlotte ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe, bordel ? Qu'est-ce que ce connard me reproche cette fois ? Le réchauffement climatique ? Ebola ?"

La voix de Charlotte était plus calme maintenant, mais il s'y trouvait encore une pointe de panique.

"Ce n'est pas ça, il ne pensait pas vraiment que tu étais impliqué. Je lui ai dit que tu ne l'était pas. Il n'a pas les idées claires en ce moment."

"Les a-t-il déjà eues ? Et dans quoi suis-je censé être impliqué ? Allez Char, réponds à mes questions."

"Major, écoute. Bella a fait une fugue après une dispute avec Peter. Ça fait plus de quatre jours qu'elle est partie et nous sommes très inquiets, nous ne la trouvons nulle part. Peter a déjà contacté Darius pour qu'il nous aide. Nous nous demandions juste si tu pouvais avoir une idée d'où..."

Et soudain, tout fut clair comme de l'eau de roche et je sentis la fureur et la panique, lutter en moi pour prendre le dessus.

"Non, Char, je n'en sais rien. Pourquoi le saurais-je ?"

"Je sais, je suis désolée, je suppose..."

Je lui coupai la parole.

"Je suis en route et tu peux prévenir Peter que s'il ouvre la bouche ne serait-ce qu'une fois, je lui enfoncerai mon poing dans la gorge et je l'étranglerai avec sa propre putain de langue."

Rose arriva en courant après avoir entendu la conversation, suivie de près par un Emmett tout aussi inquiet,

"J'organise notre départ, dis-moi juste où on va, Jazz."

Je fronçai les sourcils en la regardant, "Nous ?"

Elle eut l'air décontenancée.

"Eh bien, oui, tu ne penses quand même pas qu'on te laisserait y aller seul, n'est-ce pas ? Nous pouvons t'aider."

Je hochai la tête, trop inquiet pour penser de façon cohérente. En me maudissant intérieurement, je me fustigeai. J'aurais dû savoir que ce sentiment étrange signifiait des ennuis à venir, mais j'avais choisi de l'ignorer et maintenant Bella avait disparu. L'inquiétude de Charlotte et Peter ne fit qu'empirer les choses, ils auraient dû pouvoir la retrouver assez facilement. Et s'ils n'y arrivaient pas, alors la question qui se posait était : pourquoi ?

**Bella**

Luke était très occupé entre son père pas encore rentré, et sa mère, alitée après l'accouchement, alors je m'étais amusée avec les enfants plus jeunes jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne me chercher.

Quand il arriva, il fut très gentil et attentif, s'excusant de sa longue absence en passant affectueusement un bras autour de mes épaules.

"Je me demandais si tu étais prête à voir ta chambre, c'est assez petit, mais j'ai peur qu'avec un nouveau-né, la maison soit plutôt bondée. J'ai expliqué à Francis que tu n'avais pas pris grand-chose avec toi et elle a déposé quelques affaires pour toi dans ta chambre, mais n'hésite pas à demander si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit. J'ai peur d'être un peu occupé pendant quelques jours, il y a des choses dont je dois m'occuper tant que mon père sera absent, mais je suis sûr que tout le monde te réservera un bon accueil et te fera visiter les lieux."

Ma chambre était petite, au dernier étage de la maison, mais elle donnait sur le village, je pourrais donc observer ce qu'il s'y passait quand il ferait trop chaud et trop humide pour m'aventurer dehors, ce qui fut le cas presque tout le temps pendant les quatre jours suivants. Personne d'autre ne semblait remarquer à quel point l'air était oppressant. Ils s'asseyaient dehors pour tisser des paniers, coudre et faire de la poterie. Je fus intriguée par la vue de plusieurs des enfants plus âgés qui étaient conduits hors du village par un des adultes et qui portaient tous de lourds paniers sur leurs épaules. Ma curiosité piquée, je décidai de les suivre la prochaine fois que je les verrais partir.

Je n'étais pas sûr d'être la bienvenue ou d'y être autorisée, il y avait quelques endroits que j'avais trouvés fermés à clé et la porte d'entrée du village était surveillée quand elle n'était pas gardée. Mais le jeune homme, Levi, qui était chargé d'emmener un petit groupe d'enfants avec les paniers, accueillit favorablement ma présence.

Alors que nous passions la porte et que nous tournions à gauche le long de la balustrade pour emprunter une petite piste visiblement très fréquentée, je lui demandai ce qu'ils transportaient.

Heureusement, Levi connaissait un peu l'anglais et nous nous débrouillâmes avec ça, mon français limité et quelques signes.

"Du fourrage pour les animaux de la ferme."

"Ah, OK."

Je n'avais pas réfléchi à l'origine de la viande présente dans les repas que j'avais pris.

"C'est grand ?"

Il haussa les épaules.

"Assez grand. Nous avons des poules, des chèvres, des cochons et des lapins, mais nous complétons tout ça par des parties de chasse et des campagnes de pêche. La région regorge de possibilités, comme la loutre, le cerf, le vison, le renard, le castor et le tatou, pour n'en nommer que quelques-uns. Et bien sûr, le poisson qu'on attrape."

Je commençais à regretter d'avoir posé la question, la pensée que j'aurais pu manger du renard ou de la loutre me donna la nausée.

Plus tard, je regrettai carrément de les avoir suivis. Je suppose qu'il ne m'était pas non plus venu à l'esprit que pour utiliser la viande, les animaux devaient d'abord être tués. C'est ça de n'avoir mangé, chaque jour, que des steaks préemballés provenant du supermarché!

Par contre, les enfants ne détournèrent pas les yeux, pour eux, c'était normal et naturel. J'étais l'intruse dans ce groupe.

Je commençai à comprendre que la communauté était quasiment autosuffisante. Ils cultivaient leurs propres légumes, préparaient leur propre viande, pêchaient, fournissaient du lait de chèvres aux enfants, fabriquaient du fromage et du beurre et collectaient les œufs des poules. Ils fabriquaient leurs propres poteries et je vis même des gens tisser des étoffes et fabriquer des tapis de chiffons. C'était comme remonter dans le temps, mais il avait aussi ses avantages. Tout le monde semblait avoir le temps de faire une pause pour discuter, pour expliquer ce qu'il faisait, et même pour plaisanter. C'était une communauté qui semblait laborieuse, mais satisfaite.

La semaine suivante s'écoula rapidement et je commençai à me détendre en compagnie des membres de la communauté qui étaient tous si amicaux, même si je ne comprenais pas grand-chose à ce qu'ils disaient. J'appris rapidement quelques mots de créole qui comprenait beaucoup de français, mais je ne pouvais pas avoir de conversation avec quelqu'un d'autre que Luke, Jude, qui était devenu mon ombre, Timothy, et Ashley, même si je ne la voyais pas beaucoup. J'aurais besoin de parler beaucoup plus souvent pour suivre le bavardage rapide qui m'entourait.

Quand je demandai à voir Ash, Luke m'informa qu'elle était prête à prendre sa place en tant que membre à part entière de la communauté sous le parrainage de Timothy.

"Elle sera occupée pour les deux prochaines semaines à apprendre nos croyances et à se préparer pour la cérémonie d'accueil."

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

"Nous accueillons toujours ceux qui entrent dans notre communauté pour en faire partie intégrante. Je sais qu'elle avait une vie très malheureuse avant de venir ici et qu'elle pense qu'elle peut tout changer en entrant dans notre communauté. Je crois qu'elle et Timothy parlent aussi de se marier. Ils se sont beaucoup rapprochés avant même qu'elle ne décide de venir ici, ce qui mène à un engagement de vie à nos yeux."

Donc, j'avais raison, ils couchaient ensemble, et Luke avait l'air de désapprouver.

"Alors, Ash va épouser Timothy ?"

Il sourit.

"Il semblerait que oui. Je lui parlerai pour que tu passes plus de temps avec ton amie. Je suis sûr qu'on peut trouver une solution.

"Merci, Luke. J'aimerais la voir. Je me sens parfois un peu seule."

Il sourit et pris mes mains dans les siennes,

"Je suis désolé. Je t'ai négligée, Bella. Je me rattraperai et je demanderai à Jude de t'apprendre le créole. Tu pourrais aussi continuer à aller avec les enfants, ils ont l'air de t'apprécier et je sais qu'avec tant de femmes enceintes ou allaitantes, Saul serait reconnaissant de ton aide."

Je hochai la tête, me sentant soudain très ingrate. Il était évident qu'avec l'absence prolongée de son père, Luke était très occupé, les autres semblaient tous se tourner vers lui pour prendre des décisions."

"Ce serait parfait, merci."

Il m'observa plus sérieusement.

"Tu es heureuse ici, n'est-ce pas, Bella ? Ton bonheur est important pour moi. Je veux vraiment que tu te sentes chez toi. Que tu t'installes ici comme ton amie le fait, peut-être même que tu pourrais tomber amoureuse de moi."

Quand il leva ma main et l'embrassa, je rougis, mais, même si je me sentais désirée et aimée, je fus heureuse de retourner à l'école quand il fut appelé quelques minutes plus tard.

Voulait-il qu'on se marie comme Ashley et Timothy ? Je n'étais pas sûre de le vouloir, je n'étais qu'une adolescente, après tout, avec toute ma vie devant moi. En plus... Quelque chose m'empêchait de devenir trop proche de Luke. Une sensation de malaise, comme s'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre. C'était quand même dingue, comment serait-ce possible ?

Je pris mon goûter de l'après-midi avec les enfants pour la première fois, dans une autre des cabanes qui ne possédait qu'une seule grande salle avec des tables et des chaises. Évidemment, ce n'était qu'un réfectoire, bien que la plupart des autres bâtiments semblaient être polyvalents.

Assise avec Jude, qui semblait ravi de pouvoir m'apprendre le créole, je lui demandai où dormaient les enfants. Les cabanes que j'avais vues semblaient toutes trop petites pour des familles qui avaient chacune plusieurs enfants, sans parler des bébés et des tout-petits de moins de dix-huit mois.

"Ils dorment ici."

Je regardai autour de moi, perplexe, "Ici ?"

Il rit de ma confusion évidente.

"Pas par terre, Bella. Les chaises s'empilent et les tables deviennent des lits superposés."

"Oh, je vois. Mais pourquoi ne vivent-ils pas avec leurs parents ?"

Il me regarda, apparemment intrigué par ma question.

"Tous les adultes ici sont nos parents, Bella. La plupart des femmes, nos mères, sont occupées avec les bébés, alors tout le monde s'occupe des enfants. J'habite ici aussi. Je resterai ici jusqu'à ce que je trouve une femme. Ensuite, la communauté m'aidera à nous construire une cabane et quand nous aurons des enfants, ils resteront avec nous jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus de place. Alors, ils emménageront ici avec leurs frères et sœurs."

Je hochai la tête, ne sachant pas si cette façon d'élever les enfants était meilleure que celle à laquelle j'étais habituée. Si j'étais née dans cette communauté, je n'aurais pas subi les différents petits amis de ma mère ainsi que son mode de vie nomade. Comme Jude, j'aurais eu une vie stable et j'aurais pu avoir des racines quelque part.

Je rejoignis les enfants pour les aider durant leur cours d'écriture. Chaque enfant apprenais à écrire en copiant des passages de la Bible, puis, ils en expliquaient la signification après en avoir parlé entre eux. Ils étaient très sérieux pendant les cours, même pendant les cours pratiques. Ce n'est qu'après la fin des cours que je reconnus en eux celle que j'étais enfant.

Luke me rejoignit plus tard dans l'après-midi et me dit qu'il avait parlé à Timothy.

"Nous les rejoindrons Ashley et lui plus tard pour le dîner, mais il y a quelque chose que je veux que tu voies. Viens."

Il me guida à travers la maison vers l'étage pour voir sa mère et son nouveau-né, une petite fille appelée Sheena, ce qui voulait dire « don de Dieu » d'après lui. Sa mère semblait fatiguée, mais elle était très fière de sa petite fille et j'eus le droit de tenir le bébé pendant quelques minutes. Les bébés n'avaient jamais vraiment été mon truc, mais c'était une petite chose fragile et mignonne qui m'attrapa le doigt alors que je caressais sa douce joue duveteuse.

"Elle est magnifique."

"Oui, c'est vrai. Une des nombreuses jolies petites filles qui naîtront dans la communauté cette année. Si Dieu le veut."

Les filles semblaient très importantes pour tout le monde ici, les quelques enfants de sexe féminin étaient constamment surveillées et les deux petites filles que j'avais rencontrées étaient traitées comme des petites princesses. La communauté espérait peut-être qu'elles grandiraient et resteraient pour épouser les hommes qui étaient plus nombreux qu'elles pour l'instant. En tant que femme, je me sentais très spéciale, depuis mon arrivée, tous les hommes d'ici étaient très respectueux et gentils. Si je n'avais pas été aussi bien informée, j'aurais dit qu'ils rivalisaient pour attirer mon attention, ce qui me plaisait bien. Je suppose que j'avais cette impression parce que je ne voyais pas beaucoup de filles ou de femmes et que celles que je croisais étaient soit occupées à enseigner, soit avec les bébés, soit enceintes ce qui était plutôt normal dans une communauté aussi jeune.

Il me vint à l'esprit que les mères n'étaient pas beaucoup plus âgées que moi, à l'exception de Francis et de quelques autres. Je ne m'imaginais pas encore devenir mère, j'étais encore une enfant à bien des égards, même si je ne l'admettrais jamais à haute voix. Que faisaient tous ces jeunes hommes célibataires ? Ils ne semblaient pas disparaître en ville pour se trouver des petites amies, s'il y avait une ville à proximité. En fait, ils passaient beaucoup de temps avec les femmes mariées, qu'ils considéraient, je suppose, comme des " sœurs ".

Ce qui était étrange, c'est que même si je vivais dans la maison principale, je ne voyais aucun des autres adultes qui y vivaient à part Francis. Pas même la mère de Luke ou Sheena depuis sa naissance. C'était comme si j'étais un peu mise à l'écart d'eux, ce qui était le cas, je suppose. Je n'avais pas officiellement rejoint la communauté et je n'avais pas été acceptée... pas encore.


	22. Chapitre 22

Cette histoire est une traduction de **« A Tangled Web »**, écrite par **airedalegirl1**, dont vous trouverez le lien sur mon profil.

* * *

**Chapitre vingt-deux**

**Rosalie**

Durant notre long vol de retour, je pouvais sentir les vagues de tension qui émanaient de jazz et je ne pouvais qu'imaginer les peurs qui le hantaient. J'aurais aimé être plus proche de lui, mais j'avais dû réserver le vol le plus rapide possible, même s'il n'était pas le premier à partir. Em et moi ne voulions pas nous imposer à notre frère, mais nous ferions tout notre possible pour l'aider à retrouver Bella, sachant à quel point elle était importante pour lui.

La situation devait être grave, sinon Peter et Charlotte ne l'auraient jamais contacté, pas après la façon dont ils s'étaient séparés lors de leur dernière rencontre. Peter était un trou du cul s'il soupçonnait Jazz, mais ensuite il m'apparut plutôt comme quelqu'un qui parlait d'abord et réfléchissait ensuite. D'ailleurs, je ne pouvais qu'imaginer ce que ça devait être pour un parent de perdre son enfant adoré. Il y avait tant de personnes malfaisantes dans ce monde, toujours prêtes à profiter de l'innocence ou de la naïveté, et deux adolescentes inexpérimentées étaient des cibles de choix.

"Tu en sais plus, Jazz ?"

J'espérais l'empêcher de ruminer en engageant la conversation et ça fonctionna. Du moins, il se retourna avec un soupir pour me regarder.

"J'ai appelé Darius en attendant l'embarquement. Il ne pouvait pas m'en dire plus que Charlotte. Bella et son amie semblent s'être évaporées. Un pasteur et ses fidèles qui séjournent dans le parc où Peter a perdu la piste des filles, ont tout passé au peigne fin sans succès. Elle est indéniablement partie, alors il suppose qu'elle a dû être emmenée par quelqu'un, peut-être un ami à elle ou à Ashley qu'ils ne connaissent pas. Visiblement la mère de l'autre fille est totalement inutile et certainement pas la mère de l'année ! Darius parcourt les vidéos de surveillance ou quelque chose comme ça. Il dit que si Bella a été filmée, il la trouvera, mais ça pourrait prendre du temps. Comment deux d'adolescentes humaines peuvent-elles se volatiliser ?"

Je haussai les épaules, pas plus capable de répondre à cette question que lui.

"Si elles sont parties en voitures, Peter ne peux pas les traquer, c'est impossible. Charlotte et lui doivent être fous d'inquiétude."

"Si Peter n'avait pas été si sûr que j'étais impliqué, il aurait peut-être fait plus d'efforts, un peu plus tôt, Rose."

Il baissa la tête et se passa les mains dans les cheveux, frustré. Je lui posai une main réconfortante sur l'épaule.

"Elles ont probablement été embarquées par un ami qu'elles ont rencontré au parc. Je doute qu'elles aillent très loin, deux jeunes filles seules avec très peu d'argent. Jusqu'où pourraient-elles aller ? Elles se cachent probablement dans un motel bon marché à l'extérieur de la ville ou chez un autre ami. Elles vont s'ennuyer, ou manquer d'argent, ou revenir à la raison et ensuite Bella sonnera à la porte de chez elle pour demander à pouvoir rentrer. Les ados sont impulsifs, elle a probablement décidé qu'il valait mieux s'enfuir que d'être punie."

Il soupira fortement et me regarda en face.

"J'espère que tu as raison, Rose. S'il lui arrivait quelque chose, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais. J'aurais dû rester à proximité."

Donc, il allait se blâmer pour tout ça, n'est-ce pas ? Pas de ça avec moi !

"Non, tu ne devais pas rester et de toute façon tu ne pouvais pas. Cela aurait causé encore plus de problèmes entre Peter et toi, sans parler de Bella. Tu as dit toi-même que vous aviez eu une grosse dispute. Elle avait besoin de temps pour se calmer et grandir, tu as fait exactement ce qu'il fallait. Ne t'en veux pas pour ça. Nous la trouverons et si elle est dans le pétrin, elle sera reconnaissante quand tu viendras la sortir de là."

Il réussit à esquisser un pâle sourire.

"Ouais, comme si Peter allait permettre que ça arrive."

"Tu nous laisses nous occuper de Peter Whitlock. Emmett peut se débrouiller seul, physiquement avec cette tête brûlée. Pour l'instant, fais-moi une faveur et essaye de te détendre. Le personnel de cabine t'observe nerveusement. Je pense qu'ils ont peur que tu sois sur le point de faire une crise."

Il jeta un coup d'œil sur les deux membres d'équipage qui détournèrent rapidement le regard et hocha la tête.

"Tu as raison et je n'ai pas besoin d'ennuis avec la compagnie aérienne."

Il inclina son siège et ferma les yeux, semblant s'endormir. L'équipage de cabine l'observa encore quelques minutes avant de se détendre et de continuer à servir le dîner aux autres passagers de la classe affaires.

Les vingt-quatre prochaines heures allaient être très longues, surtout avec deux escales, heureusement très courtes, mais quand même... la patience de Jasper allait être mise à rude épreuve.

**Bella**

Quand Luke et moi arrivâmes chez Timothy, Ashley m'accueillit avec un grand sourire et un câlin et, tandis que les deux garçons s'occupaient de quelques affaires à l'intérieur, nous allâmes faire une promenade dans la cour à l'arrière de la cabane.

Ashley prit mon bras pendant que nous marchions et le serra.

"Tu m'as manqué Bella, mais j'ai été très occupée. Tu n'imagines pas tout ce qu'i apprendre sur la communauté et son histoire, sans parler de tout ce qu'il faut apprendre sur leur façon de travailler ici. J'ai fait mon premier pain hier avec l'aide de Martha, c'est la sœur de Timothy. Du moins, je pense que c'est ce qu'elle est. Elle ne parle pas anglais, alors on mime la plupart des choses. Quoi qu'il en soit, je l'ai laissé brûler, mais le suivant, il était parfait et nous l'avons mangé à midi. Imagine, j'ai fait du pain, ma mère ferait une crise si elle pouvait voir ça !"

J'étudiai son visage, "Et tu es heureuse ?"

Elle eut l'air perplexe en entendant cette question.

"Tu plaisantes ? Timothy m'a demandé de l'épouser. Je vais pouvoir avoir ma propre maison, être mon propre patron. Que demander de plus ?"

J'hésitai avant de lui répondre.

"Ash, tu ne crois pas que tu vas trop vite ? Tu ne sais même pas si tu seras heureuse ici ou avec Timothy. Tu le connais à peine."

Ashley fronça les sourcils.

"Qu'est-ce qui a changé, Bella ? Tu crois que je devrais penser à aller à l'université ? Ou rentrer à la maison, peut-être ? Tu oublies que ma vie était merdique avant que je rencontre Timothy, je n'avais pas d'avenir, maintenant oui. Mais tu n'es pas obligée de rester, tu peux toujours rentrer chez toi, dans ta gentille petite famille. Je suis sûre que personne n'essaiera de t'arrêter."

Sachant qu'elle s'en prenait à moi parce que je l'avais blessée, j'essayai de m'expliquer un peu mieux.

"Je ne voulais pas dire ça, Ash. C'est juste que je ne veux pas que tu te précipites dans quoi que ce soit dont tu ne pourras plus sortir, mais si tu sais ce que tu veux, alors c'est super. Je suis heureuse pour toi et je suppose que c'est parce que tu as un an de plus que moi."

A ces mots, elle se détendit un peu et j'essayai de retrouver un peu d'enthousiasme.

"Alors, quand est-ce que tu penses te marier ?"

Elle s'apaisa et retrouva le sourire. D'une certaine façon, elle avait l'air différente, mais je n'arrivais pas à comprendre ce qui avait changé.

"Eh bien, je dois d'abord être acceptée dans la communauté ce qui se fera lors d'une cérémonie dans une semaine. Une fois que je ferai partie de la communauté, Timothy et moi pourrons demander la permission de nous marier. Une fois qu'on l'aura eue, le père de Luke pourra nous marier dès qu'il rentrera. Veux-tu rester avec moi ? Ils n'ont pas de demoiselles d'honneur et tout ça, mais quand je lui ai dit que j'étais nerveuse et que je ne connaissais personne ici, Timothy m'a permis de te demander de me soutenir moralement."

Cela me parut étrange qu'elle doive obtenir sa permission pour avoir une amie à ses côtés le jour de son mariage, mais je me mordis la langue et souris.

"J'en serais honorée et je veux tout savoir sur ce qu'il faut faire pour être acceptée dans la communauté."

Ma demande eut l'air de la choquer.

"Oh, c'est confidentiel. Je n'ai pas le droit d'en parler, ça fait partie des règles de la communauté."

Je fronçai les sourcils, je n'aimais pas ça non plus. Il me semblait que la communauté n'avait que très peu de règles, alors pourquoi étaient-ils soudainement si secrets à leur sujet ?

Comme Ash était de nouveau de bonne humeur, je décidai de ne pas exagérer, mais je changeai de sujet.

"Alors, as-tu changé de nom ? Est-ce que Timothy aime Lois ?"

Elle grimaça et haussa les épaules, ses joues se colorant de plus en plus.

"Je lui ai expliqué pourquoi j'avais choisi Lois, mais il a dit qu'il trouvait Apphia plus beau et plus approprié. Ça veut dire..."

Elle devint écarlate et je l'encourageai à continuer.

"Eh bien, ne rie pas, mais ça veut dire productif ou fructueux. Il m'a dit qu'il voulait qu'on ait une grande famille."

Je pense que le choc dût apparaître sur mon visage parce qu'elle se précipita d'ajouter.

"Pas tout de suite, bien sûr, mais j'aime cette idée. Je suis fille unique et je sais à quel point c'est triste."

Je ne savais pas trop quoi répondre, Ash, ma meilleure amie, la fille que j'avais rencontrée en première année au lycée et qui n'était que d'un an mon aînée, parlait maintenant de se marier et d'avoir une famille nombreuse ! Où était passée l'adolescente rebelle ?

Cela m'inquiétait un peu, j'espérais que Timothy et sa sœur ne lui avaient pas mis la pression, mais il n'y avait rien que je puisse faire. Elle considérerait tout ce que je dirais comme une critique et j'avais besoin de mon amie.

Le dîner fut agréable, bien que j'étais sûre qu'Ash avait reçu de l'aide pour le préparer. Je doutais que l'amélioration de ses talents culinaires lui permettent si rapidement de préparer un tel festin, même avec l'aide de Martha.

Je pensais qu'on mangerait seuls, mais j'avais tort. L'autre sœur de Martha et Timothy, Norah, se joignit à nous, bien qu'elles n'aient la possibilité de parler qu'aux garçons, car, une fois de plus, le créole était leur langue maternelle.

J'entendis quelques mots qui me laissèrent perplexe. Peut-être que les gens de la communauté étaient particulièrement proches et affectueux, mais j'étais sûre d'avoir entendu les deux filles appeler Timothy _Chéri_, et je me souvenais d'une autre chose que j'avais entendue parce que je n'étais pas sûre de son sens. "_Les enfants demandent s'ils auront une autre mère_" Je vérifierai ça dès mon retour à l'école parce que cela n'avait aucun sens pour moi.

Timothy était très affectueux avec Ash et les deux autres femmes avaient l'air un peu gênées et peut-être même jalouses, ce qui, encore une fois, n'avait aucun sens. J'aurais pu en parler à Luke quand il me raccompagna chez lui, mais quelque chose m'en empêcha. Soudain, je n'étais pas sûre qu'il serait entièrement honnête avec moi, ce qui me mettait mal à l'aise. Est-ce que je me méfiais de tout le monde maintenant ? Ou était-ce autre chose ?

"Tu es très calme, Bella. Est-ce que tout va bien ? Tu es malheureuse ? J'espérais que tu pourrais te joindre à moi pour les prières du soir et me permettre de te parler un peu de la façon de rejoindre la communauté comme ton amie est sur le point de le faire."

J'acceptai, non pas que je voulais aller à une réunion de prières, elles semblaient beaucoup plus longues et plus intenses que celles auxquels j'avais assisté à Ogallala. Mais je voulais en savoir plus sur la façon de rejoindre la communauté avant d'être trop impliquée.

Cela ne se passait pas dans l'église, mais dans la cour à l'arrière de la maison, à la lueur d'une lampe, l'odeur de citronnelle tenait les insectes à distance pendant que nous écoutions Luke lire un passage de la bible sur la générosité de Dieu. Je ne compris ce qu'il disait que parce qu'il avait soigneusement écrit une traduction à l'avance, spécialement pour moi, bien qu'il semblait en dire beaucoup plus que ce que je lisais et que, de temps en temps, je sentais les yeux des autres sur moi.

Quand ce fut fini, la plupart des gens s'en allèrent, mais Jude, Francis, Timothy, Ash, Martha et sa sœur Norah restèrent et déplacèrent certaines des chaises pour former un cercle pour que nous puissions nous asseoir ensemble.

Pendant que j'écoutais, Luke m'expliqua qu'il y avait une cérémonie pour quiconque décidait de s'engager dans la communauté et seulement si quelqu'un de la communauté le parrainait, comme Timothy le faisait pour Ash.

"D'abord, il y a plusieurs choses que tu dois savoir. Comment la communauté est dirigée, pourquoi nous avons choisi ce mode de vie et, bien sûr, l'idéologie que nous avons choisie de suivre. Ashley s'est déjà engagée à nous rejoindre et sera accueillie dans la communauté la semaine prochaine lorsque mon père sera là pour officier. Elle a également accepté de devenir l'épouse de Timothy et nous nous en réjouissons évidemment. C'est une grande joie pour nous d'accueillir une autre belle jeune femme parmi nous pour nous donner du sang neuf et nous savons qu'elle sera très heureuse ici."

Je continuai à écouter, mais bien que Luke ait beaucoup parlé, il ne m'appris rien de nouveau, alors je passai mon temps à regarder Martha et Norah, qui étaient assises côte à côte et se tenaient la main en fixant Ashley, qui ne semblait pas le remarquer. Ou si c'était le cas, elle n'y prêta pas attention.

Voyant à quel point elle semblait heureuse et détendue depuis qu'elle était arrivée en Louisiane, je me détendis aussi. Mes craintes semblaient sans fondement, après tout, c'était une communauté amicale et accueillante. Je réalisai que je me sentais encore un peu étrangère. Peut-être parce que je n'étais pas sûre de ma place ici. Ash avait Timothy, et si je le voulais, je pouvais avoir Luke, je devais juste m'engager. Il était beau, intelligent, et il disait qu'il voulait de moi, qu'est-ce qu'une fille pourrait demander de plus ?

Le lendemain, je me retrouvai seule avec Saul qui corrigeait l'étude biblique des enfants et tandis j'écoutais Norah qui expliquait à un petit groupe comment trier le tissu pour fabriquer un tapis de chiffon, il se rapprocha de moi.

"Bella,. Puis-je te demander quelque chose ?"

Je me tournai vers lui, un peu surprise par sa proximité et le ton de sa voix très bas.

"Bien sûr."

"Es-tu amoureuse de Luke ?"

Je gloussais, "Suis-je amoureuse de lui ? Je suppose que oui, pourquoi ?"

"Oh, je ne sais pas. Je pensai que peut-être, vous n'en aviez peut-être pas encore parlé. Je suis un aussi bon parti que Luke et j'ai déjà commencé à construire ma cabane. Peut-être aimerais-tu la voir ?"

Je mis un peu de distance entre nous, choquée par sa proposition maladroite.

"Oh, ah... Je ne suis pas encore sûre d'être prête à épouser qui que ce soit, Saul."

"Je n'ai personne dans ma vie. Je veux dire, ça ne me dérangerait pas de partager..."

"Saul !"

Le nom fut prononcé comme le claquement d'un fouet et Saul regarda autour de lui et aperçut Francis, debout sur le seuil de la porte.

"Oui ?"

"On a besoin de toi à la ferme, maintenant."

Il se leva en s'excusant rapidement et s'empressa de partir sous le regard de Francis, qui avait l'air incontestablement en colère contre lui.

Une fois qu'il fut parti, elle se tourna vers moi, son visage se détendant et affichant son sourire chaleureux habituel.

"Je suis désolée, Bella. Une des chèvres est malade et Saul est notre vétérinaire amateur. Peut-être voudrais-tu te joindre à moi ? Je fais du fromage, tu sais comment on fait ?"

"Non, le mien était toujours prêt et acheté au magasin."

Elle leva un sourcil.

"Les aliments transformés sont très mauvais pour le corps. Viens, laisse-moi te montrer comment on fait. Saul finira le travail ici quand il reviendra."

Elle n'attendit pas que je réponde, se retourna et partit, s'attendant à ce que je la suive, ce que je fis. Mais, alors que nous nous dirigions vers la maison, je me demandai ce que Saul était sur le point de dire et si elle l'avait interrompu délibérément. Si oui, pourquoi ? Je sentais qu'il y avait ici des choses passées sous silence mais que je n'avais aucun moyen de découvrir et cela m'inquiétait aussi.


	23. Chapitre 23

Cette histoire est une traduction de **« A Tangled Web »**, écrite par **airedalegirl1**, dont vous trouverez le lien sur mon profil.

* * *

**Chapitre 23**

**Charlotte**

Nous étions à bout de nerfs, Bella avait disparu depuis cinq jours, sans aucun indice de l'endroit où elle était partie. Puis la lettre arriva. Peter entra en courant dans la maison, brandissant une enveloppe déchirée.

"Ça vient de Bella. C'est son écriture, je la reconnais."

Je fixais son poing serré, réalisant que, dans sa hâte, il avait déchiré l'enveloppe.

"Eh bien ? Qu'est-ce que ça dit ? Elle nous dit où elle est ou ce qui se passe ? Elle rentre à la maison ? Parle-moi Peter."

Il secoua la tête, la frustration nettement visible sur son visage.

"Tout ce qu'elle dit, c'est qu'elle va bien et qu'elle ne reviendra pas. Elle ne veut pas qu'on la cherche. C'est le cachet de poste de Dallas, Texas. Peut-être que Darius peut trouver quelque chose sur l'enveloppe ? Pense-t-elle vraiment que ça nous empêchera de la chercher ? Pourquoi elle n'a pas dit où elle était ou pourquoi elle s'était enfuie ? Elle ne parle même pas de sa copine. Peut-être qu'elles ne sont même pas ensemble."

Ignorant les réflexions de Peter, je lus les quelques lignes de l'écriture familière de Bella, puis je retournai le papier et l'enveloppe dans mes mains à la recherche d'indices, sans en trouver aucun.

Darius, alerté par le son de la voix de Peter, sortit de la salle à manger qu'il avait transformée en centre de communication et me prit l'enveloppe et la lettre, en prenant soin de les tenir par le bord.

"Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Tu es sûre que c'est l'écriture de Bella ?"

Je hochai la tête : "Oui."

Il examina le cachet de la poste.

"Ça a l'air authentique, mais même si ça a été posté là-bas, ça ne veut pas dire que Bella y est allée. Il y a anguille sous roche. Quelqu'un, peut-être Bella elle-même, peut-être pas, ne veut pas que tu la trouves."

Je le regardai d'un air encore plus inquiet. On aurait dit qu'il soupçonnait Bella de ne pas partir parce qu'elle le voulait, même si, en premier lieu, c'était elle qui avait choisi de s'enfuir.

Nous nous attendions, peut-être naïvement, à ce que Darius retrouve rapidement notre fille, et je crois qu'il le pensait aussi. Pourtant, nous étions là, cinq jours plus tard, et nous n'étions toujours pas plus près de la retrouver.

Selon ses propres termes, il " sentait que les dieux conspiraient contre nous ".

La vidéosurveillance qui couvrait le parking du parc ne filmait que l'entrée et les camping-cars du pasteur étaient garés de manière à cacher les passagers au fur et à mesure que les voitures sortaient. Il y avait très peu de véhicules de ce type, mais il n'en avait retrouvé que deux qui appartenaient à des couples de la ville et qui étaient encore en ville, ce qui les éliminait.

Deux autres appartenaient au groupe qui utilisait les camping-cars, le prédicateur et son groupe qui avaient été si serviables en fouillant le parc à la recherche de Bella et de son amie quand elles avaient disparu.

Le dernier avait été volé quelques jours plus tôt à Denver, mais avait depuis été retrouvé abandonné et brûlé à environ 80 km de la ville. Il n'y avait aucun indice quant à savoir qui l'avait volé et où il se trouvait maintenant, mais heureusement, aucun cadavre n'avait été retrouvé dans la voiture ou à proximité de celle-ci.

Quand il entendit ça, Peter sauta sur l'occasion, disant qu'ils avaient une piste.

"Bien, je parie sur ce bouffon. Peut-être que les filles sont encore avec lui. Tu ne peux pas le traquer avec tous les trucs que tu as ici, Darius ? Je veux dire, c'est pour ça que tu es là, tu es l'expert."

Darius se tourna vers lui, un sourcil levé, perplexe.

"Traquer qui, Peter ? Nous ne savons pas de qui il s'agit, ni même si c'est un "il". Les flics n'ont trouvé aucune empreinte digitale ou indice utilisable et l'incendie a détruit l'intérieur du véhicule. Quoi qu'il se soit passé, je suis convaincu que Bella et son amie, si Ashley est vraiment avec elle, ont été aidées. Ou alors elles ont eu beaucoup de chance. Je n'ai trouvé aucune trace d'elles dans un rayon de 80 km et avant que tu ne dises quoi que ce soit, Peter, je viens juste d'étendre la zone de recherche, mais plus on s'éloigne, plus on se retrouve à chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin."

Avant que Peter n'aie pu dire quoi que ce soit pour se mettre Darius un peu plus à dos, je pris la parole.

"Peut-être que le Major aura une suggestion, il sera ici ce soir."

Comme je m'y attendais, Peter explosa, sa cible se déplaçant.

"Quoi ? Pourquoi diable vient-il ? Tu le lui as demandé ? On n'a pas besoin de son aide, Darius est là, tu te souviens ? C'est un don de Dieu pour une putain de surveillance."

Je le regardai froidement.

"Peter, Bella a disparu et on n'a aucune idée d'où elle peut être. Tout ce que nous avons, c'est une courte lettre nous disant qu'elle va bien et qu'elle ne reviendra pas et Darius n'a pas vraiment eu de chance jusqu'ici. Pour le moment, j'accepterais l'aide du diable s'il me l'offrait."

"Ouais, eh bien, on dirait que c'est ce que tu viens de faire."

Je le fusillai du regard, sentant la colère bouillonner dans ma poitrine. Mon mari pouvait être un sacré imbécile parfois.

"Ferme-là, Peter, ferme-là. J'en ai marre de ton comportement irrationnel envers le Major. Il n'a rien fait pour mériter ton hostilité et tu seras poli avec lui quand il arrivera ou sinon..."

Il ouvrit la bouche et la referma sagement sans rien dire. Il savait à quel point il était proche de se faire arracher un morceau, et nous avions besoin l'un de l'autre en ce moment, nous devions être unis. Ramener Bella saine et sauve à la maison était tout ce qui comptait.

Darius, qui avait disparu en sentant l'atmosphère se tendre, réapparut avec son ordinateur portable quelques minutes plus tard, jetant un coup d'œil à Peter qui s'était immédiatement mis sur la défensive.

"Charlotte a raison, Peter. Tu as besoin de toute l'aide possible pour le moment."

Peter leva un doigt tremblant, le pointant droit sur le visage de Darius.

"Non, ne commence pas, putain. Elle me casse assez les pieds comme ça sans que tu t'y mettes aussi."

"OK, mais si j'étais toi..."

Peter le coupa, en colère.

"Eh bien, devine quoi, tu ne l'es pas."

Darius haussa les épaules.

"D'accord."

Puis il s'assit et retourna son attention vers l'écran pendant que Peter et moi approchions des chaises de lui.

"Du nouveau ?" demandai-je en croisant les doigts.

Il secoua la tête.

"Et la lettre ? Rien non plus avec elle ?"

Peter semblait aussi désespéré que moi.

Il secoua de nouveau la tête.

"Les seules empreintes identifiables sont celles de Bella, mais je doute qu'elle l'ait postée ou qu'elle soit au Texas."

"Pourquoi ? On t'a dit qu'on avait reconnu son écriture. Elle l'a incontestablement écrite."

"J'ai scanné les empreintes digitales de l'enveloppe dans l'ordinateur et je suis en train de les vérifier, mais je ne me fait pas d'illusion. Quelque chose me dit que tout ça a été soigneusement organisé par quelqu'un qui voulait que Bella et son amie disparaissent."

J'avais l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Si Darius avait raison, Dieu seul savait quel danger Bella et son amie courraient en ce moment, et où elles étaient.

"Tu penses qu'un prédateur a ciblé les filles ? D'habitude, ils ne..."

Peter leva la main et parla froidement mais calmement.

"Non Char, ne va pas au bout de cette pensée. Bella est vivante et nous allons la retrouver. Et quand ça sera fait, celui qui l'a enlevée regrettera de ne pas être mort à la naissance."

Je hochai la tête, j'étais complètement d'accord avec Peter sur ce point-là.

Il y avait encore quelque chose que je devais dire à Peter et à Darius, mais je ne savais pas trop comment. Pourtant, le Major et ses amis seraient là dans quelques heures et il fallait que j'en parle avant. J'espérais juste que Darius me soutiendrait en amenant un peu de bon sens et de calme à la situation.

"Peter, calme-toi, s'il te plaît. J'ai quelque chose à te dire. Quelque chose que tu ne vas pas aimer, mais que tu dois savoir."

Les yeux de Peter se rétrécirent tandis qu'il se rasseyait, me regardant fixement.

"OK. Vas-y."

"Écoute, le Major sera bientôt là et je pense qu'il pourrait être capable de localiser Bella ou du moins nous rapprocher de la zone."

Darius me regardait attentivement. Je pouvais sentir son regard sur moi, mais je gardais mon attention concentrée sur mon mari.

"Oh ? Pourquoi ?"

"Je ne te l'ai pas dit avant, parce que tu aurais sûrement réagi de façon excessive et fait quelque chose de stupide. Enfin, plus stupide que ce que tu as déjà fait. Quoi qu'il en soit, il faut que je te le dise. Bella est la compagne du Major et je prie pour que l'attraction nous mène à elle."

Je m'attendais à une explosion qui n'arriva pas. Peter était assis calmement en me regardant fixement tandis que Darius hochait la tête comme s'il était d'accord avec moi.

Puis, finalement, Peter parla très doucement.

"Tu ne me l'as pas dit parce que tu pensais que je ne pourrais pas le supporter ? Charlotte, si tu te souviens bien, je t'ai dit qu'il se passait quelque chose et tu m'as dit de ne pas être aussi stupide. Il me semble que j'avais raison de le suspecter."

"Non, tu peux être aussi en colère que tu veux parce que Charlotte t'a caché la vérité, mais tu ne peux pas suspecter le Major. Ce n'est pas son style, Peter, et tu le sais."

Peter ne m'aurait pas écoutée, mais il écouta Darius et digéra ce qu'il venait de dire avant de hocher la tête à contrecœur.

"Je suppose que tu as raison, mais elle aurait dû me le dire, j'avais le droit de le savoir, je suis le père de Bella !"

Il se leva brusquement et s'éloigna à grandes enjambées, nous laissant, Darius et moi, nous fixer l'un l'autre en nous demandant ce qui allait se passer ensuite, cette calme acceptation était si différente du Peter que nous connaissions.

**Bella**

Ce fut un choc le lendemain, lorsque Luke demanda à me parler et m'annonça très sérieusement que son père l'avait appelé la veille au soir pour lui parler.

"Je suis désolé de t'imposer ça si soudainement Bella, mais mon père sera de retour la semaine prochaine pour célébrer le mariage de Timothy et d'ici là, il aura besoin que tu aies pris une décision concernant la communauté."

Je fus déconcertée par l'urgence soudaine de m'engager.

"Oh, je n'avais pas réalisé que je devrais prendre une décision si rapidement."

"C'est difficile pour nous d'avoir des non-membres qui vivent parmi nous. Cela peut déstabiliser les plus jeunes qui ne comprennent pas que tu pourrais choisir de partir. Cela tend à affaiblir la communauté. Je pensais que tu voulais vraiment te joindre à nous, mais cela semble t'avoir choquée."

"C'est juste que, je suppose que c'est une décision importante et que je croyais que j'aurais peut-être plus de temps pour y réfléchir. Même si j'ai quand même une semaine."

Il prit mes mains dans les siennes quand j'eus fini de parler et me sourit, puis les leva vers ses lèvres et les embrassa.

"Je t'aime Bella et je veux que tu restes ici pour devenir ma femme. Peut-être que d'entendre ça t'aidera à décider. J'ai bien peur de devoir te quitter aujourd'hui, mais cela te donnera le temps de réfléchir à ta décision. Il faut que j'aille en ville pour traiter quelques affaires pour mon père."

"En ville ? Je peux venir avec toi ?"

Son sourire s'estompa.

"J'ai bien peur que non. Je vais être très occupé et c'est probablement mieux que tu ne sois pas vue en public. N'oublie pas que tes parents sont probablement toujours à ta recherche. A moins, bien sûr, que tu ne veuilles leur parler. Pour leur demander de venir te chercher et de te ramener chez toi. L'école et les contraintes de la vie de famille te manquent peut-être, après tout ? J'imagine qu'après ce que tu viens de faire, l'interdiction de sortie sera sévèrement prolongée, mais c'est à toi de choisir, bien sûr."

Je secouai la tête, "Non, bien sûr que non. Je serai bien ici. Comme tu l'as dit, ça me donnera plus de temps pour réfléchir."

Son sourire revint dans toute sa splendeur et cette fois, il se pencha en avant et m'embrassa chastement sur le front.

"Je suis si content d'entendre ça, Bella. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si tu m'abandonnais maintenant."

Une heure plus tard, je le regardais quitter le village en me saluant joyeusement, en compagnie de quelques enfants qui s'étaient joints à moi pour le voir partir.

Jude était parmi eux et je me tournai vers lui quand Luke fut hors de vue.

"Comment c'est en ville ?"

Il haussa les épaules.

"Je n'y suis allé que deux fois pour aider le pasteur quand il a acheté deux nouvelles chèvres et quelques provisions. Je n'ai pas aimé ça."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Les gens, ils n'étaient pas très aimables. L'endroit était sale et mal entretenu et j'ai entendu des hommes prononcer le nom du Seigneur en vain. Deux des garçons du coin ont essayé de se battre avec moi, ils pensaient que nous sommes bizarres parce que nous restons entre nous, mais le pasteur a dit que les gens détestent toujours ce qu'ils ne comprennent pas et que nous devrions avoir pitié d'eux. Quand je serai plus grand, je veux qu'on me choisisse pour aller en mission pour pouvoir expliquer le péché aux gens et essayer de les sauver. Tout comme Luke et Timothy."

Il était tellement convaincu que la communauté était un bon endroit et que leur foi était la bonne qu'il était difficile de contester sa conviction, alors je changeai rapidement de sujet.

"Comment va ta mère ?"

Son sourire s'élargit.

"Elle va bien. Elle sera de retour parmi nous très bientôt et la petite Sheena se porte bien. Toute la communauté a prié pour qu'elle accouche en toute sécurité et pour qu'elle reste forte et en bonne santé donc elle ira bien. Nous avons la chance d'avoir une petite sœur."

"Oui. Je n'ai pas vu Francis et ses deux enfants récemment, elle va bien ?"

Il me jeta un coup d'œil avant de répondre.

"Francis est malade, elle l'est toujours quand elle est enceinte, mais Luke et les autres s'occupent d'elle et des petits."

"C'est gentil de sa part. Peut-être que je pourrais aller la voir ?"

Il eut l'air dubitatif.

"Je lui demanderai, mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle soit prête à recevoir des visiteurs. Elle espère que Matthew sera à la maison pour la naissance."

"Matthew ? C'est son mari ?"

Il hésita.

"Oui... il est... oui."

C'était une demi-réponse un peu étrange, mais après ça, il devint très silencieux et trouva rapidement une excuse pour partir.

J'étais plus convaincue que jamais qu'il y avait quelque chose qu'on me cachait dans la communauté et j'étais déterminée à aller au fond des choses avant d'être forcée de décider de mon avenir.

Je ne voulais pas rentrer chez moi, Luke avait raison, j'aurais un tas de problèmes, mais je ne voulais pas non plus tomber de Charybde en Scylla et il vaudrait mieux que je puisse découvrir quels étaient leurs secrets avant que Ash ne s'engage.


	24. Chapitre 24

Cette histoire est une traduction de **« A Tangled Web »**, écrite par **airedalegirl1**, dont vous trouverez le lien sur mon profil.

* * *

**Chapitre 24**

**Bella**

Décidant que je n'obtiendrais aucune information de Jude ou d'un des adultes et pensant que ça ne serait pas bien d'interroger les enfants, je ne savais pas quoi faire ensuite.

Je trouvai donc un endroit tranquille à l'ombre d'un vieux chêne, m'assis et fis le tour de tout ce qui m'avait laissée perplexe ou qui me mettait mal à l'aise.

J'avais recherché ce fragment de français que j'avais entendu lorsque nous avions dîné avec Ash et Timothy dans un vieux manuel de français que j'avais trouvé dans la petite bibliothèque. J'avais eu raison de supposer que les enfants avaient demandé s'ils auraient une autre mère quand Timothy et Ash seraient mariés. Je suppose que c'était logique, puisque toutes les femmes de la communauté étaient considérées comme des mères par tous les enfants, mais pourquoi se poser cette question sur Ash en particulier ?

Puis il y avait eu l'étrange commentaire de Saul lorsqu'il m'avait demandé si je pouvais envisager de le prendre comme époux. Francis l'avait coupé brusquement, mais on aurait dit qu'il était sur le point de dire qu'il ne verrait pas d'inconvénient à partager ? Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par là ?

La communauté était dominée par les hommes, il y avait beaucoup plus de garçons et d'hommes que de filles et la plupart d'entre elles étaient de jeunes enfants, beaucoup trop jeunes pour être mariées même selon les normes de la communauté. Je n'étais pas stupide, je savais que certains états permettaient le mariage entre jeunes gens, beaucoup plus jeunes qu'ailleurs, mais il était absolument impossible que le mariage d'enfants d'à peine onze ou douze ans soit toléré. Ou étais-je simplement particulièrement naïve ?

Je ramassai de longs brins d'herbe et commençai à les tresser ensemble pour m'aider à me concentrer. Si ça ne fonctionnait pas, j'aurais au moins un bracelet d'herbe pour récompenser mes efforts ! Puis j'entendis le son de deux voix qui s'approchaient, dont une que je reconnus comme appartenant à Jude.

Les deux garçons marchaient le long d'un chemin de l'autre côté de l'arbre, ce qui signifiait que j'étais cachée de leur vue par son immense tronc.

Je n'écoutai pas intentionnellement, mais ils s'arrêtèrent juste assez près pour que je puisse entendre leur conversation. En fait, j'étais sur le point de faire connaître ma présence quand j'entendis mon nom murmuré discrètement par le garçon dont je ne reconnaissais pas la voix.

"Je ne pense pas que ce soit juste, ils ont déjà des femmes et des enfants et il y en a beaucoup d'autres qui n'en ont pas. On devrait demander à Bella de choisir entre les hommes prêts à se marier, et à son amie aussi. Je ne pense pas que quelqu'un leur ait expliqué la vérité. Tu ne crois pas ?"

Jude répondit à son ami d'une voix encore plus basse.

"L'équité n'entre pas en ligne de compte, tu sais que les fils du pasteur peuvent toujours choisir en premier, ensuite, ils partageront, comme tout le monde. De plus, nous sommes trop jeunes pour être pris en considération, et quand les gamins seront grands, il y aura plus de filles parmi nous. Tu devrais faire attention à ce que tu dis. Si les adultes t'entendent critiquer le pasteur ou ses règles, tu pourrais avoir de gros problèmes."

"Ouais, je sais. De toute façon, tu ne sais pas s'il y aura assez de femmes pour tout le monde. N'oublie pas que Sheena est la première fille à naître cette l'année."

"Il y avait Joy."

"Mais elle est morte. Timothy a eu beaucoup de peine."

"Je sais. Mais c'est la voie de Dieu, nous devons subir Ses épreuves, comme le Pasteur le dit toujours."

"Amen. Martha a dit quelque chose ? Elle doit sentir que Timothy a choisi une autre femme parce qu'elle l'a déçu."

"Elle était bouleversée, mais comme Norah le lui a fait remarquer, au moins elle est tombée enceinte une fois et le sera à nouveau si Dieu le veut. Pauvre Norah, c'est elle qui me fait pitié. Personne d'autre ne veut d'elle parce qu'elle est stérile. C'est la seule femme de la communauté pour laquelle personne ne se bat."

Je restai pétrifiée tandis les deux jeunes garçons s'éloignaient lentement, leurs paroles s'incrustant dans mon cerveau.

Si j'avais bien compris ce que j'avais entendu, Timothy avait déjà une femme, Martha, qui avait récemment perdu un bébé. Est-ce qu'il allait divorcer à cause de ça ? Ashley allait-elle la remplacer ? Non, Luke avait dit qu'il n'y avait pas de divorce dans la communauté, alors Ash serait-elle juste une autre des femmes de Timothy ? Et Norah ? Quel était son rôle ?

Quelque chose d'autre me tracassait encore plus. L'autre garçon, Eli, avait dit que les fils du pasteur avaient déjà des femmes et des familles. Fils au pluriel. Alors, Luke était-il déjà marié ? Voulait-il m'ajouter à sa collection ?

Et qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire de partage ? Je savais qu'il y avait une pénurie de femmes ici, mais les épouses n'étaient sûrement pas partagées ? Bien que, je suppose que ça restait une possibilité. S'il n'y avait pas assez de femmes, que les fils du Pasteur choisissaient en premier, et que la communauté avait tout en commun, alors pourquoi pas les épouses aussi ?

Je me sentais malade et frissonnante, les bras enroulés autour de mes genoux, me serrant dans mes bras pour me réconforter.

Je devais trouver Ashley et lui en parler avant le mariage. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui l'attendait. Ensuite, on dirait à Luke et Timothy qu'on avait changé d'avis et on ficherait le camp d'ici. Je trouverai un téléphone et j'appellerai mes parents et au diable mes problèmes à la maison ! Tout valait mieux que de rester ici pour être partagée comme une boîte de bonbons !

**Rosalie**

J'étais sûre que Jazz allait frapper quelqu'un, ou quelque chose, s'il devait attendre plus longtemps pour passer la douane. Devant nous, une stupide femme faisait une scène parce que l'inspecteur des douanes avait trouvé des graines dans ses bagages. Elle exigeait haut et fort qu'on lui permette de passer parce qu'elle était citoyenne américaine et que les graines provenaient simplement de la tombe de son père en France, alors que l'inspecteur des douanes était tout aussi catégorique : elle n'irait nulle part avec elles.

Je fis signe à Emmett, qui se plaça à côté de Jasper, posa une main sur le biceps de notre frère et lui parla d'une voix calme.

"Du calme, Jazz. Encore quelques minutes."

Durant cet incident, ils avaient ouvert une autre file d'attente, et nous passâmes effectivement en quelques minutes. Puis, pendant qu'Emmett surveillait nos bagages, Jazz et moi sortîmes chercher notre véhicule. Charlotte m'avait envoyé un texto pour me dire que quelqu'un nous attendrait à l'aéroport à notre arrivée et, bien sûr, il s'agissait de Darius, patientant juste à l'extérieur du terminal.

J'avoue avoir été soulagée de voir qu'il était seul. Peter et Jazz ensemble, étaient une combinaison potentiellement explosive dans les circonstances actuelles et je ne voulais vraiment pas me retrouver à arbitrer une bagarre avant même notre arrivée à Ogallala.

Jazz salua son ami d'un simple hochement de tête et prit la place du passager pendant que j'allais chercher Em et les bagages avant de nous entasser à l'arrière.

Le silence gênant s'installa jusqu'à ce que nous ayons atteint l'autoroute, puis ne pouvant plus le supporter, je le brisai.

"Des nouvelles ?"

Darius secoua la tête.

"Ça me dépasse. C'est comme si la personne avec qui elles sont parties savait qu'il fallait faire en sorte que les filles n'apparaissent pas sur des caméras de surveillance."

"Donc, vous pensez que quelqu'un les a emmenées ? Charlotte a dit qu'elles s'étaient enfuies."

Darius se tourna pour jeter un coup d'œil à Jazz.

"Oui, j'en suis sûr. Elles ne sont pas assez malignes pour disparaître du radar sans aide. C'est beaucoup plus difficile que ça en a l'air. Quelqu'un les a aidées."

"Alors, qui ?"

"Je ne sais pas. Personne d'ici, ça a l'air bien rôdé. Il y a une possibilité, bien que Peter et Charlotte pensent tous les deux que j'aie tort."

"Ouais, eh bien, ignore-les. Qui est dans ton collimateur ?"

"Un groupe religieux a passé deux semaines en ville. On sait qu'ils ont organisé un barbecue dans le parc et que les filles y sont allées, bien que je n'ai trouvé aucune connexion entre eux plus tard. Le groupe a aidé à fouiller le parc lorsqu'ils ont découvert que Peter et Charlotte les cherchaient et ils ne sont partis qu'hier. Cependant, d'après ce que j'ai pu voir, il se pourrait qu'il manquait deux mecs et un véhicule. En regardant la vidéosurveillance, j'ai vu six jeunes qui faisaient partie du groupe au barbecue, mais il n'y en avait que quatre quand ils sont partis et quand j'ai posé la question, le pasteur a été plutôt évasif."

"Alors, que sais-tu de ce groupe ?"

"Pas grand-chose. C'est une organisation inconnue de l'église locale. Le pasteur a demandé la permission de s'installer en ville et d'organiser quelques réunions, d'offrir de l'aide aux sans-abri et le conseil a accepté et c'est à peu près tout. Ils se sont surtout concentrés sur les jeunes qui vivent dans la rue, et personne ne s'est plaint d'eux. Le pasteur a mentionné le Dakota du Nord lorsqu'on lui a demandé d'où il venait, mais au moins un membre de son groupe parlait créole et, à ma connaissance, on ne parle pas beaucoup le créole dans le Dakota du Nord."

Les yeux de Jasper se rétrécirent et je réprimai un frisson de peur face à son expression quand il regarda à nouveau Darius.

"Alors je suggère de trouver ce pasteur et d'avoir une petite conversation avec lui."

Darius hocha la tête.

"J'ai pensé que c'est ce que tu dirais, alors je suis allé le voir moi-même, mais le groupe était allé directement dans une colonie religieuse à Omaha qui est fermée au monde extérieur. Nous allons devoir attendre qu'ils réapparaissent ou alors causer des problèmes, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Peter et Charlotte n'ont pas besoin que les autorités soient impliquées et je pense que vous non plus. La colonie d'Omaha est assez bien protégée. Leur guide est le fils du chef de la police locale."

Je pouvais voir la mâchoire de Jasper se contracter, il était frustré et en colère, ce qui n'était pas une bonne combinaison. Darius le sentit aussi, et il se dépêcha de rajouter.

"Cependant, j'ai posé quelques détecteurs à l'extérieur. Ce pasteur a un port d'attache ailleurs qu'au Dakota du Nord et je pense que s'il est impliqué, c'est là que se trouvent les filles. Certains de ces groupes s'attaquent à des jeunes vulnérables pour augmenter leur nombre et si c'est le cas, ils connaissent tous les trucs, mais je devrais bientôt entendre quelque chose. Dès que ça sera fait, l'avion est déjà ravitaillé en carburant et attend à l'aéroport local. Nous pouvons être n'importe où dans le pays en quelques heures. Nous les trouverons Major, tu as ma parole."

**Jasper**

J'espérais que Darius aurait pu retrouver la trace de Bella au moment où nous aurions atterri, mais il semblait qu'il faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait et je ne pouvais en demander plus.

Je n'avais pas hâte de revoir Peter et Charlotte, mais ils étaient les tuteurs de Bella, et si elle et moi devions être ensemble un jour, je devais trouver un moyen de dépasser l'animosité que Peter et moi avions développée l'un envers l'autre.

À la maison, Peter attendait sous le porche, le visage sombre, et je me retins, lui permettant de saluer Rose et Emmett en premier. Le voir hocher la tête pour les saluer et les remercier d'être venus sans plaisanteries, sans jurons, ni animosité, était un signe qu'il était inquiet.

Maintenant, c'était à mon tour. Je gravis lentement les marches mais il bougea pour me bloquer le passage.

"Major. Charlotte m'a dit que Bella et toi étiez liés. Si elle a raison, tu ferais mieux d'utiliser cette putain de connexion pour trouver ma fille avant qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose. Le reste, on s'en occupera plus tard. OK ?"

Je hochai la tête, c'était mieux que ce à quoi je m'attendais, et il se poussa sur le côté, son visage illuminé par la lumière que diffusait la fenêtre.

C'est à peine si je reconnus mon vieil ami, il avait l'air hagard et bien plus âgé que ses vingt-deux ans. Perdre Bella l'avait durement frappé, tout comme moi, mais en tant que père, il était responsable de ce qui s'était passé, et cela avait dû être un coup dur.

Je rejoignis Charlotte à l'intérieur et, si c'était possible, elle avait l'air encore plus mal que Peter. Rose se tenait debout et avait passé les bras autour de la jeune femme, tandis qu'Em se tenait sur le côté, les regardant, impuissant.

Quand elle me vit, Charlotte se libéra et se précipita pour m'embrasser.

"Je suis si contente que tu sois là, Major. Tu dois retrouver Bella. Je ne sais pas ce que nous ferions s'il lui arrivait quelque chose. Je me sens tellement impuissante et je sais que Darius fait de son mieux, mais tout cela prend tellement de temps. Si quelque chose lui arrive, ce n'est qu'une enfant."

Je la pris dans mes bras, elle avait l'air aussi désespérée et effrayée, que ce que ses émotions reflétaient. Cela m'avait rendu fou d'être si loin et impuissant, mais Peter avait raison. Si Bella était ma compagne comme je le soupçonnais, je devrais pouvoir utiliser la traction d'accouplement.

"Nous la trouverons Char, et quand ce sera fait, je tuerai tous ceux qui ont levé la main sur elle."

Elle hocha la tête pour me remercier et j'allai rejoindre Darius.

"Est-ce que cette merde est transportable ?" demandai-je en montrant son équipement.

"Bien sûr, et je suis prêt à partir dès que tu le diras. Je ne sais pas jusqu'à quel point le lien vous rapprochera mais plus la zone de recherche est petite, meilleures sont nos chances de la réduire davantage."

"Alors, allons-y."

Comme l'avait promis Darius, l'avion était prêt à décoller au pied levé, mais le problème était que nous n'avions aucune idée de la direction que nous devions prendre.

"Je suppose que c'est à toi de jouer, Major. Donne-moi une direction."

Peter se tourna vers moi le visage tendu.

"Oui, et fais que ce soit la bonne, Major. La sécurité de ma petite fille pourrait en dépendre."

Je m'assis sur mon siège et fermai les yeux, essayant de me concentrer et d'évoquer une image du visage de Bella. Ce faisant, je me parlais doucement.

"Où es-tu chérie ? Allez, aide-moi un peu."

Je savais que Peter se tenait au-dessus de moi, impatient de bouger, mais si je me trompais... Non, il ne fallait même pas que j'y pense.

Il s'écoula un très long moment avant que j'obtienne quoi que ce soit, et c'était si faible que je n'étais pas sûr de ne pas l'avoir imaginé. J'eus l'impression que Bella était au sud de nous et je décidai que j'avais assez confiance en ce sentiment pour agir en conséquence.

"Au sud."

Peter en attendait davantage, mais je ne pouvais rien ajouter d'autre.

"Au sud ? C'est tout ? On parle de la Floride ? D'Hawaii ? Allez, Major."

J'ouvris les yeux pour voir Darius poser une main sur le bras de Peter pour le retenir.

"Ça suffit pour l'instant, Peter. Une fois qu'on aura décollé et qu'on sera plus près, je suis sûr que le Major m'en donnera plus."

J'aurais aimé être aussi positif que Darius !

En fait, dès que nous commençâmes à voler vers le sud, le sentiment, encore nébuleux, sembla me tirailler.

"Va légèrement vers l'est."

Darius hocha la tête et inclina l'avion, puis enclencha le pilote automatique et se tourna vers son ordinateur en murmurant pour lui-même.

"Allez, bande d'enfoirés, vous ne pouvez pas m'échapper tout le temps. Où es-vous, bordel ?"

Je ne connaissais pas grand-chose sur le lien d'accouplement et Rosalie, qui en savait un peu plus, ne fut pas en mesure de beaucoup m'aider.

"Comme je te l'ai dit, Jazz. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que lorsque deux vampires sont compagnons, ils ressentent une connexion qui les rapproche. C'est visiblement beaucoup plus fort entre un couple de compagnons qui sont tous les deux des vampires. Pour toi et Bella, c'est plus difficile. C'est une humaine qui n'a reconnu aucun lien entre vous deux. Franchement, je suis étonnée que le lien soit assez fort pour que tu puisses le suivre."

"Ouais, moi aussi, mais je vais prendre toute l'aide que je peux avoir, Rose. J'espère juste que je ne cours pas après du vent."

Quelque chose me disait que c'était réel, que je sentais la présence de Bella. Je n'étais simplement pas sûr de savoir à quel point ça nous rapprocherait. Je me torturai l'esprit, comme je supposais que Peter et Charlotte se torturaient eux-mêmes. Je me demandais ce qui était arrivé à Bella, qui la retenait et pourquoi ils avaient enlevé deux adolescentes ?

"Tu la sens toujours, Major ?"

Je hochai la tête : "Oui, je l'ai toujours, Peter."

"Bien. Continue à me parler Major, j'ai besoin de savoir que tu la sens encore. Je dois la trouver, je dois la trouver avant qu'il ne se passe quelque chose. Je vais tuer les enculés qui l'ont enlevée et tous ceux qui les auront touchées, elle ou son amie. J'aurais dû m'en douter. J'aurais dû la surveiller de plus près. Tout est de ma faute."

Ma première réaction fut d'approuver ce qu'il disait, mais cela aurait été cruel et injuste. D'après ce que j'avais vu, Peter avait été un bon père. Bella était une adolescente et d'après tout ce que j'avais entendu, les adolescents, de nos jours, étaient imprévisibles et rebelles. Il souffrait et il n'avait pas besoin de moi pour remuer un peu plus le couteau dans la plaie.

"Ne t'en veux pas, Peter. On la trouvera et quand ce sera fait, je t'aiderai à les démembrer."

Il me regarda un moment, puis hocha la tête.

"Ouais, je sais que tu le feras. Je suis content que tu sois venu, même si je n'aime pas ce qui t'a amené ici."

C'était ce qui se rapprochait le plus des excuses qu'il me devait pour le comportement qu'il avait eu vis-à-vis de moi, mais ça me convenait.


	25. Chapitre 25

Cette histoire est une traduction de **« A Tangled Web »**, écrite par **airedalegirl1**, dont vous trouverez le lien sur mon profil.

* * *

**Chapitre vingt-cinq**

**Bella**

Luke n'était pas encore rentré et j'avais vu Timothy sortir du village en direction de la ferme alors que je revenais prudemment, du coup, j'en profitai pour aller voir Ashley. Bien sûr, j'avais complètement oublié Martha et Norah qui étaient toutes les deux à la maison avec les enfants.

Au début, Martha hésita même à me laisser entrer.

"Je ne suis pas sûre que Timothy approuverait votre visite en son absence."

"Comment ? Je veux juste voir mon amie, où est le problème ?"

Quand Norah apparut à ses côtés, les deux femmes échangèrent un coup d'œil, puis Norah haussa les épaules.

"Elle est dans le jardin en train de lire sa bible. Je vais vous conduire à elle."

Norah me précéda dans le jardin et quand je vis Ashley, je fus surprise. Elle était habillée d'une longue robe informe, quelque chose que je n'avais jamais vu sur personne d'autre et qui la rendait plus jeune et plus grosse qu'elle ne l'était vraiment. C'était très peu flatteur et je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'elle porterait ça par choix.

Elle était assise sur un banc en bois à l'ombre d'un arbre et lisait une bible dont la couverture était noire. C'était une de celles que j'avais vues dans la maison de Luke, pas tout à fait identique à une bible standard. Celles-ci étaient imprimées spécialement pour la communauté et divers textes de la version que je connaissais avaient été omis ou modifiés, tandis que de nouveaux avaient été insérés à leur place.

Elle leva les yeux quand Norah l'appela et sourit en me voyant, puis posa soigneusement le livre et se leva, tendant les bras pour me saluer. Elle semblait différente de d'habitude, mais elle avait l'air heureuse de me voir.

"Bella, ça fait un bail. Tu as l'air en bonne santé. Tu aides toujours avec les enfants ? Je suis désolée que Timothy t'ait manquée, il a dû partir pour aider à réparer une grange. Il regrettera de ne pas avoir été là pour t'accueillir."

Je reculai d'un pas pour me dégager de son accolade un peu trop enthousiaste et réussis à lui sourire.

"C'est pas grave. C'est toi que je suis venue voir."

"D'accord, eh bien. Allons dans la maison. Je vais te faire du thé."

C'était le dernier endroit où je voulais aller, il y avait trop de monde qui écoutait.

"Oh, ne pourrait-on pas rester ici ? Il fait si chaud à l'intérieur."

Ash jeta un coup d'œil à Norah puis se détendit, "Bien sûr."

Je pris place à côté d'elle sur le banc et remarquai que Norah n'était pas retournée à l'intérieur. Au lieu de cela, elle était occupée à désherber le petit potager qui se trouvait juste à côté de nous. Assez près pour rendre toute conversation privée difficile.

J'essayai donc de parler à voix basse sans avoir l'air de chuchoter.

"Alors, comment vas-tu ?"

"Merveilleusement bien. J'ai hâte d'être à samedi pour être accueillie officiellement dans la communauté, et bientôt, Timothy et moi serons mariés. Tu as accepté la proposition de Luke ? J'aurais aimé qu'on puisse se marier en même temps."

Ennuyée parce qu'il était impossible de parler sans être entendue, je pris le bras de mon amie et la tirai sur ses pieds.

"Marchons. Tu pourras me montrer le verger."

Elle avait l'air effrayée mais elle passa son bras sous le mien et nous nous éloignâmes lentement de Norah, qui ne pouvait pas vraiment nous suivre sans qu'il soit évident qu'elle nous écoutait.

Une fois hors de son champ de vision, je parlai rapidement parce que je n'avais aucune idée du temps qu'il nous restait avant qu'elle ne trouve une excuse pour s'approcher.

"Ash, qui sont Martha et Norah ?"

Elle fronça les sourcils.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?"

"Je veux dire, qui sont-elles ? Elles vivent ici avec Timothy, sont-elles de la famille ?"

Elle me sourit comme si j'étais une petite fille extrêmement naïve.

"Oh, je vois ce que tu veux dire. Ne t'inquiète pas, Bella. Je comprends le fonctionnement de la communauté. Martha et Norah sont sous la protection de Timothy. Il y a beaucoup d'hommes dans la communauté et tellement peu de femmes que toutes peuvent, si elles le désirent, être mariées à plus d'un homme. Timothy est leur mari, il leur offre sa protection et elles ne doivent vivre avec leurs autres maris que si elles le désirent. Norah couche avec Samson la plupart des nuits, bien qu'elle pense que je ne le sais pas."

Je la regardai, abasourdie, elle était au courant ? Et elle était satisfaite de cette situation ?

"Et ça ne te dérange pas ?"

Elle haussa les épaules.

"Pourquoi pas ? J'ai déjà dit que je serai exclusivement la femme de Timothy. On peut n'avoir qu'un seul mari si on le souhaite. Timothy en est heureux, il sait que je l'aime et il m'aime. En plus..."

Elle s'arrêta là et je me demandais ce qu'elle allait dire, mais je n'avais pas de temps à perdre à attendre qu'elle continue.

"Eh bien, je n'aime pas ça et je ne vais pas rester, Ash. Je ne pense pas que tu le devrais. As-tu quitté le village depuis notre arrivée ? Y en a-t-il d'autres qui quittent la communauté ? Nous ne sommes jamais allées dans la ville la plus proche et nous n'avons jamais vu personne à l'extérieur de la communauté. Cet endroit est comme une prison."

Elle fronça les sourcils, l'air à la fois confuse et légèrement en colère maintenant.

"Je ne vois pas quel est le problème, Bella. Personne ne t'a forcée à venir ici et personne ne te force à rester. Si tu veux partir, je suis sûre que personne n'essaiera de t'arrêter, mais je pense que tu serais folle de le faire. Pourquoi voudrais-tu revenir sous la coupe de tes parents ? Retrouver l'égoïsme et la violence du monde extérieur ? Je suis heureuse et en sécurité ici. Pourquoi voudrais-je partir ?"

"Écoute-toi, Ashley. On dirait l'un d'entre eux. Ils te lavent le cerveau et une fois que tu auras épousé Timothy, tu n'auras plus le droit de partir."

J'entendis un rire derrière moi et je réalisai que Norah s'était rapprochée pour pouvoir entendre notre conversation.

"Bella, tu es paranoïaque. Quelqu'un a-t-il essayé de t'empêcher de partir ? Si tu veux partir, je t'emmène en ville tout de suite. Nous ne voulons pas que quelqu'un reste ici s'il n'en a pas envie. Apphia peut partir aussi si elle le souhaite."

Elle se tourna vers Ash.

"Veux-tu partir Apphia ? Je t'emmène maintenant si tu le veux. Tu peux laisser un mot à Timothy. Je m'assurerai qu'il l'ait."

Ashley se tourna vers elle avec colère.

"Non, je ne veux pas partir, Norah, mais tu peux emmener Bella."

Puis elle se tourna vers moi et je pus voir que je l'avais vraiment bouleversée.

"Tu devrais y aller, Bella, tu ne comprends manifestement pas la communauté et tes soupçons ne feront que troubler les autres. J'aimerais que tu quittes cette maison, maintenant."

Je la regardai fixement, choquée de voir à quel point mon amie s'était soudainement mise en colère, mais j'acquiesçai .

"Oui, tu as raison. Je devrais y aller."

Je me tournai vers Norah, impatiente de m'échapper de cet endroit le plus vite possible avec ou sans Ash. Je pourrais toujours revenir la chercher plus tard.

"Merci, Norah, je vais chercher mes affaires et on y va. Si j'écris un mot, tu t'assureras que Luke l'ait ?"

Norah sourit froidement.

"Bien sûr, mais il vaudrait mieux qu'on parte tout de suite. Si tu retournes à la maison, tu ne feras que bouleverser les petits, Jude en particulier. Il était tellement excité à l'idée que tu deviennes sa nouvelle sœur. Je t'enverrai tes affaires dans les prochains jours, Apphia connaît ton adresse."

Je me retournai pour dire au revoir à Ashley et m'aperçus qu'elle avait ramassé sa bible et qu'elle rentrait à la maison sans dire au revoir, le dos droit comme une baguette.

Je soupirai, je ne voulais pas qu'on se sépare en mauvais termes, mais il n'y avait rien à faire pour le moment.

Je suivis Norah en silence jusqu'au petit pick-up déglingué qui était garé sur le chemin de terre menant à la ferme.

"Monte. Est-ce que tu as de l'argent pour passer un coup de fil ? Je suppose que tu vas appeler tes parents pour qu'ils viennent te chercher ?"

J'acquiesçai, aussi peu disposée qu'elle à entamer une longue conversation.

"Oui, j'ai assez d'argent dans ma poche pour prendre une chambre et les appeler, mais merci."

Elle me fixa froidement pendant un moment.

"Ne me remercie pas. Je ne veux pas que tu te plaignes que la communauté t'a larguée sans possibilité de contacter tes parents pour obtenir de l'aide. Tu as déjà une assez mauvaise opinion de nous, et après tout ce que Luke a fait pour toi... Il aurait pu avoir des ennuis avec les autorités pour t'avoir aidée à t'enfuir, mais je suppose que tu t'en fiches."

"Bien sûr que non. Je ne dirai à personne que quelqu'un m'a aidée."

"Je ne pense pas que tu en auras besoin, qui d'autre vivant dans le coin aurait t'aider ? Je devrais peut-être t'emmener loin de la ville. Loin d'ici."

Je voulais juste m'en aller, j'aurais accepté à peu près n'importe quoi tant j'étais pressée.

"Bien, peu importe."

Elle démarra le moteur et fit grincer la boite de vitesses au fur et à mesure qu'elle descendait la piste, les lèvres serrées et en colère.

**Jasper**

L'avion atterrit finalement à l'aéroport de Lake Charles dans le sud-ouest de la Louisiane. C'était aussi près que possible et même maintenant, je n'étais pas tout à fait sûr que nous ne poursuivions pas du vent. A chaque fois que je croyais sentir Bella, elle m'échappait. Cela me rendait fou et je savais que Peter se mordait la lèvre de peur de perdre mon aide. Ne me connaissait-il pas un peu ? Je ne me détournerais jamais de lui, ni de Charlotte d'ailleurs, pas quand ils avaient besoin de mon aide et surtout pas quand Bella pourrait avoir des ennuis.

"Tu n'as rien de plus, Major ? C'est un état immense avec beaucoup de zones sauvages, surtout ici dans le sud."

Je m'effondrai sur mon siège, anéanti.

"C'est dans le coin Darius. C'est à toi de jouer, maintenant. On peut montrer la photo de Bella, voir si quelqu'un les a vues, elle ou Ashley, la semaine dernière. Si elle est passée par ici, quelqu'un a dû voir quelque chose ? De la chance avec la vidéosurveillance ?"

"Pas vraiment, je passe au peigne fin tous les systèmes de vidéosurveillance du sud de la Louisiane, ça va prendre du temps et oui, je sais combien c'est important et urgent. J'ai pas besoin que tu sois sur mon dos, Major. Pareil pour toi, Peter."

Nous louâmes un camping-car à Lake Charles et trouvâmes un terrain de camping qui servirait de QG, puis nous laissâmes Charlotte avec Darius pour tout installer, et Peter et moi utilisâmes les épais bois avoisinant comme abri pour courir vers la ville la plus proche, Moss Bluff.

Une fois sur place, on se sépara pour couvrir les stations-service, les restaurants et les magasins sur la rue principale, montrant la photo de Bella à tous ceux que nous rencontrâmes. Malheureusement, personne ne la reconnut ou ne se souvint d'avoir vu des jeunes filles qui n'étaient pas du coin, seules ou accompagnées.

Le vieil homme à la station-service me suggéra d'essayer le poste de police.

"Le chef Snow a quelques patrouilles qui recherchent des braconniers, donc si elles faisaient de l'auto-stop, ils auraient pu les voir."

Je le remerciai et décidai, aussi risqué que cela puisse être, de suivre son conseil. Je modifierais légèrement l'histoire, ils n'avaient pas besoin de savoir que les filles étaient des fugueuses mineures.

Le flic derrière le bureau m'écouta lui raconter l'histoire que j'avais choisie. Que ma sœur et son amie, qui avaient toutes les deux dix-huit ans, avaient quitté la maison après une énorme dispute et que je les cherchais juste pour rassurer mes parents. Il fut très serviable, il appela même les patrouilles sur la route, mais n'avait rien d'utile à me dire.

"Nous garderons les yeux ouverts, mais pour être honnête, je doute que les filles traînent dans un endroit comme celui-ci. Elles sont plus susceptibles de se diriger vers les lumières d'une grande ville. Vous devriez peut-être essayer Lake Charles si vous pensez qu'elles sont par ici."

Il avait raison, bien sûr, dans des circonstances normales, les fugueurs allaient vers les grandes villes, mais ça n'était pas des circonstances normales et je savais que Bella était dans cette zone, mais je ne savais pas si nous en étions proches et c'était très frustrant pour moi.

Quand je retrouvai Peter, je vis qu'il n'avait rien non plus et nous nous séparâmes à nouveau. Il resta aux abords de la ville pour chasser et je retournai dans les bois pour trouver mon propre repas, bien que je n'aie pas vraiment le cœur de chasser. Je savais que j'aurais besoin de mes forces pour libérer Bella si, comme Darius le craignait, elle était retenue contre sa volonté. En plus, je ne voulais pas être un danger pour elle, après tout, elle était humaine.

Peter et moi revînmes à peu près à la même heure et trouvâmes Charlotte qui nous attendait anxieusement.

"Darius a une piste, vite."

Nous la suivîmes dans le camping-car pour trouver Darius en train d'étudier un morceau de film granuleux, presque impossible à regarder.

"Tu l'as trouvée ?"

Peter résonnait désespérément d'espoir.

"Pas exactement, mais j'ai retracé l'itinéraire du petit camping-car appartenant au mouvement religieux. Je l'ai vu quitter le parking d'Ogallala la nuit où les filles ont disparu. Il s'est arrêté pour faire le plein d'essence dans une petite station-service à environ quatre cents kilomètres au nord d'ici. Comme vous pouvez le voir, il y a la vidéosurveillance, mais elle est obsolète et ne couvre que la sortie de l'avant. J'ai utilisé un programme spécial pour améliorer l'image et j'ai obtenu une image assez nette pour reconnaître l'arrière du camping-car. Si je me dirigeais vers un endroit dans le sud de la Louisiane et que je ne voulais pas être repéré, c'est le genre d'endroit que je choisirais pour faire le plein. Tranquille, assez isolé, avec une mauvaise surveillance."

Peter et moi regardâmes l'écran. Même avec la vue améliorée des vampires, il était presque impossible de distinguer les images alors qu'elles vacillaient tentant de faire la mise au point.

Peter regarda de plus près, puis se tourna vers Darius en fronçant les sourcils.

"Tu es sûr ? Je vois que dalle."

"J'en suis sûr. C'est le même camping-car. Est-ce juste une coïncidence que le Major nous ait amenés dans la même région ? Je suis en train de chercher une colonie dans le sud profond de l'état, quelque part où vous entendrez parler créole."

Nous restâmes à côté de lui alors qu'il tapotait sur son clavier, silencieux, mais à chaque nouvelle recherche, je pouvais voir que la zone devenait de plus en plus petite. Puis finalement, il s'appuya contre le dossier de son siège en souriant.

"Je t'ai eu, petit enfoiré sournois. Tu pensais pouvoir te cacher, n'est-ce pas ?"

Il nous regarda avec un sourire satisfait.

"Il y a une petite communauté religieuse, plus une secte, d'après les rumeurs que j'ai pu trouver. Cet endroit est très secret, mais il en part des missions censées apporter un soutien et une aide à ceux qui sont dans le besoin dans la communauté au sens large. Je veux dire large comme assez loin de chez eux. Le chef est un gars appelé Pasteur Daniel et il est soutenu par ses deux fils, Timothy et Luke. Il n'y a que des rumeurs sur ce qui se passe au sein de la communauté, car personne d'autre que le pasteur ou ses deux fils ne visite jamais les villes voisines, et seulement très rarement, mais les chasseurs et les pêcheurs qui vont dans la zone proche du village de Pecan Island disent n'avoir vu que des jeunes hommes qui refusaient de leur parler, jamais aucune femme."

"Pecan Island ? Où est-ce que c'est, bordel ? Il faut que ce soit le bon endroit. J'ai entendu la seule femme du parc appeler le chef « Pasteur Daniel ». Il ne s'est présenté à nous qu'en tant que pasteur. Mais pas de femmes ? S'agit-il d'un groupe composé uniquement d'hommes ? Si c'est le cas, alors pourquoi auraient-ils emmené Bella et Ashley ? Deux adolescentes ?"

Darius et moi nous regardâmes avec surprise, face à la naïveté de Peter, personnellement, cette nouvelle m'inquiétait un peu plus.

"Je n'ai pas dit qu'il n'y avait que des hommes, Peter. Juste qu'on ne voit jamais les femmes en dehors de leur village."

"Bien, d'accord. S'ils retiennent ma fille là-bas, je vais l'en faire sortir. Vous venez tous les deux ?"

"Bien sûr, mais il faut d'abord les trouver. Le village n'est indiqué sur aucune carte. "Je ne peux me faire une idée générale de l'endroit qu'avec les descriptions que j'ai trouvées."

"Ça ira pour commencer, allons-y. Maintenant, Darius."

Nous remballâmes nos affaires et reprîmes la route vers le sud, dans les marais du sud de la Louisiane, à la recherche d'une supposée communauté où Bella et son amie pourraient bien être détenues. C'était nébuleux, mais c'était aussi la seule piste tangible que nous avions.


	26. Chapitre 26

Bonjour,

Je ne suis pas très bavarde d'habitude, mais ces derniers temps, je ne disais carrément rien en debut de chapitre. D'abord, mon mari a été malade (covid ? pas Covid) mais filles aussi, mais très légèrement. Je l'ai été aussi et comme je disais, ça aurait pu passer pour un gros rhume suivi, manque de bol, par une grippe. Peut-être d'ailleurs que c'était ça, finalement, on n'en sait rien vu qu'aucun de nous n'a été assez gravement malade pour être testé. Mon mari a quand même eu une »grippe » qui a duré deux bonnes semaines, plus deux autres semaines de fatigue et de toux... Bref, entre ça, les devoirs des filles et tout ce que j'ai à faire en temps normal, je n'avais pas vraiment la tête à la fanfiction. J'ai donc pris du retard dans la correction de celle-ci (il ne me reste que 2 chapitres corrigés) et dans la traduction de la suivante. J'essaie d'être régulière, mais comme beaucoup, j'ai la tête pleine d'autres choses, et je risque de devoir décaler la publication des chapitres si je n'arrive pas à m'y mettre sérieusement.

Je tiens quand même à vous remercier de suivre cette histoire semaine après semaine. Vous êtes 250 à être fidèles au poste. Merci aussi à Pims10 pour tes réactions à chaud. Tu vois, elle commence à grandir notre Bella :)

Je vous laisse pour ce nouveau chapitre. C'est l'anniversaire de ma grande aujourd'hui (12 ans déjà). Même si on ne reçoit personne pour l'occasion, j'ai quand même des choses à préparer et le gâteau à finaliser.

Bises et bonne lecture.

* * *

Cette histoire est une traduction de **« A Tangled Web »**, écrite par **airedalegirl1**, dont vous trouverez le lien sur mon profil.

* * *

**Chapitre vingt-six**

**Luke**

Alors que je rentrais au village, je vis tout de suite Francis et Martha qui attendaient devant la maison, l'air extrêmement nerveuses et angoissées. Je savais que j'aurais dû revenir plus tôt, mais j'avais cédé à la tentation et passé la nuit en ville pour acheter un cadeau pour Bella. Mon père désapprouverait l'anneau en or gravé à nos noms, la gravure étant la raison pour laquelle j'avais dû rester.

Ma première pensée fut que quelque chose était arrivé à Sheena ou Margaret et je me précipitai vers elles, craignant le pire.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Margaret est tombée malade ? S'il vous plaît, ne me dites pas que la petite Sheena est malade, elles allaient bien quand je suis parti."

Martha s'avança et inclina la tête.

"Non, elles vont bien toutes les deux, Luke. C'est Bella."

Je la regardai avec perplexité.

"Bella est malade ? Que s'est-il passé ? Saul est allé la voir ? Ce n'est sûrement rien qu'il n'ait pu soigner. Où est-elle ?"

Martha inclina la tête, se tordant les mains sous l'effet de l'angoisse et je commençai à paniquer jusqu'à ce qu'elle secoue la tête et continue.

"Elle est venue chez nous pour parler à Ashley alors que Timothy était absent, je ne savais pas quoi faire. Norah a pris sur elle d'autoriser la visite, mais elle est restée à proximité pour surveiller ce qui se disait. Elle se méfiait toujours de Bella."

Quand elle vit mon visage s'assombrir, elle ajouta,

"Je suis désolée Luke, mais c'est la vérité.", puis elle continua,

"Elle a entendu Bella dire à Apphia qu'elle voulait partir. Elle a aussi essayé de persuader son amie de venir avec elle. Luke, je pense que Bella a découvert que les femmes ici ont plusieurs maris et qu'elle n'a pas aimé cette idée."

"Quoi ? Qui lui en a parlé ? Tout le monde sait que nous ne devons pas en parler avec des étrangers."

"Je ne sais pas... mais elle savait et elle a décidé de partir."

"Apphia va bien ? Timothy serait dévasté si elle décidait que cette vie n'est pas faite pour elle. D'ailleurs, il pense qu'elle est déjà enceinte et perdre l'un de nos innocents dans le monde extérieur est quelque chose qu'on ne peut pas envisager."

Martha secoua la tête et sourit d'un air rassurant.

"Non, Apphia est engagée envers nous et Timothy. Elle était très en colère et a dit à Bella de partir."

Je regardai autour de moi, perplexe.

"Alors, où est Bella maintenant ?"

"Norah a proposé de la conduire en ville si elle était vraiment décidée à partir. Elle a pensé qu'il valait mieux faire sortir Bella de la colonie le plus vite possible avant qu'elle ne puisse troubler quelqu'un d'autre."

Je hochai la tête, "Bon, excellent travail. S'il te plaît, demande à Norah de venir me voir à son retour. J'aurai besoin de lui parler. Pour l'instant, je dois appeler mon père pour lui faire part de cette nouvelle. Envoie Jude ramener Timothy de la ferme. Nous devons célébrer le mariage immédiatement. Apphia a besoin de se sentir valorisée et aimée et elle devrait être récompensée pour sa loyauté envers la communauté. Je lui parlerai moi-même dès que je le pourrai. En attendant, ce serait mieux de ne pas la laisser seule, Martha."

"Elle ne l'est pas. Margaret est allée lui tenir compagnie, juste pour s'assurer que les accusations et la décision de Bella ne l'ont pas trop troublée."

Je hochai à nouveau la tête. J'aurais dû savoir que je pouvais compter sur ma famille dévouée pour protéger la communauté et prendre toutes les mesures nécessaires pour que tout soit réglé. Je devrais décider comment m'occuper de Bella plus tard. Elle avait pris une décision regrettable qui pourrait nous causer des ennuis, mais c'était son propre choix, personne ne l'y avait forcée.

Personnellement, c'était un coup dur. J'aimais beaucoup Bella, et maintenant, je devais de nouveau chercher une autre femme. Elle avait été, à mon avis, un excellent choix, mais il semblerait que je me sois trompé.

Père serait très contrarié, nous nous étions mis en danger une fois de plus pour sauver une malheureuse. Parfois, cependant, ceux que nous avions secourus se retournaient contre nous et mordaient la main de leur sauveur, comme un chien errant. Cela ne s'était pas produit depuis longtemps, les signes étaient généralement faciles à voir mais cette fois-ci... Eh bien, cette fois-ci, on s'était trompés.

J'allai directement voir Apphia qui sut tout de suite pourquoi j'étais venu et s'empressa de me rassurer.

"Je suis désolée Luke, Bella ne comprend pas notre mode de vie. Elle se trompe et n'a pas écouté quand j'ai essayé de lui expliquer que Timothy avait été très honnête avec moi. Je suppose que Norah l'a emmenée en ville pour appeler ses parents. Mais elle ne nous trahira pas. Je lui ai dit que je savais ce que je faisais. Je ne laisserai personne m'éloigner de Timothy ou de notre communauté."

Je souris et m'agenouillai à côté d'elle, prenant ses mains tremblantes dans les miennes.

"C'est bon de t'entendre dire NOTRE communauté, ma chère, et nous ne permettrions à personne de te forcer à quitter ta famille. Je crains que ton amie ne nous cause des problèmes malgré ta certitude.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent sous l'effet de la panique et elle serra mes mains plus fort.

"Quoi ? Je ne partirai pas. Ils ne peuvent pas me forcer.".

"En fait, au Nebraska, l'âge légal pour quitter la maison est de 19 ans donc, les autorités pourraient essayer de te forcer à retourner chez ta mère. Pour éviter cela, il serait préférable que Timothy et toi soyez mariés le plus tôt possible. Comme ça, tu pourras invoquer le mariage comme raison de rester."

Je vis sa peur et m'empressai de la rassurer.

" On n'en arrivera pas là, j'en suis sûr, mais on n'aimerait pas te perdre maintenant. D'ailleurs, Timothy m'a dit que tu pourrais être enceinte et cet enfant devrait naître ici, là où est sa place, avec la famille."

Elle posa une main sur son ventre, qui ne présentait probablement pas encore le moindre gonflement et sourit.

"Oui, notre bébé a sa place ici, tout comme moi. Pouvons-nous nous marier rapidement, Luke ? Je croyais que le pasteur devait être là pour ça ?"

"Il aime bien diriger en personne nos cérémonies, mais il comprendra et je suis capable de le faire à sa place. Voudrez-tu que je le fasse ? Plus vite tu seras mariée avec Timothy, plus vite tu pourras te préparer pour ta grossesse. Tu devras avoir une vie stable et paisible pendant que tu porteras cet enfant et nous prendrons soin de toi et de ta précieuse cargaison."

Elle accepta avec empressement et pendant que je parlais à Timothy, qui venait de rentrer précipitamment, inquiet que quelque chose ne soit arrivé à sa promise, Martha convoqua les autres femmes de la communauté pour préparer l'église pour la cérémonie.

Ce n'est qu'une fois que ça sera fini et qu'Ashley, enfin Apphia, sera l'une d'entre nous, que je me sentirais mieux. Nous ne pouvions pas nous permettre de perdre une femme enceinte portant l'un des nôtres et je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour m'en assurer.

**Ashley**

Je ne savais pas trop à quoi m'attendre, même si Timothy m'avait expliqué que la cérémonie ressemblait beaucoup à un mariage comme partout ailleurs, donc tel que je le connaissais.

"Nous sommes tous de bons chrétiens après tout."

Martha me remit une longue robe blanche, plus un simple fourreau droit qu'une robe de mariée, mais comme elle le fit remarquer, Timothy m'épousait parce qu'il m'aimait, moi, en tant que personne, et pas pour mon corps.

" Tu es magnifique, Apphia. Tu rendras Timothy très heureux et nous avons hâte de t'accueillir dans la famille. Les enfants sont si excités à l'idée d'avoir une autre mère."

J'avais un peu peur à l'idée de devenir mère, alors peut-être que le fait d'avoir deux jeunes pour m'entraîner n'était pas une si mauvaise chose.

Si quelqu'un m'avait dit il y a quelques mois que je serais bientôt mariée et enceinte, je lui aurais ri au nez. Mais je savais que si ma mère le découvrait, elle rirait comme une folle. Elle avait toujours dit que je finirais comme elle. La différence, c'est que j'avais un mari qui m'aimait et une grande famille qui me soutiendrait autant que nécessaire. Elle n'était qu'une lamentable ivrogne avec une longue série de relations ratées et un nouveau petit ami chaque semaine. Et maintenant, qui rirait la dernière ?

La présence de Bella à mes côtés pendant la cérémonie me manqua, nous étions devenues si proches, elle et moi, et j'espérais qu'elle avait pris la bonne décision pour elle et que son avenir était aussi prometteur que le mien. Elle avait la chance d'avoir une famille correcte qui l'accueillerait à nouveau et même si elle était punie, elle continuerait à être aimée et soutenue. J'aurais simplement aimé pouvoir lui dire au revoir, mais quand j'avais réalisé qu'elle s'en allait, c'était trop tard. Norah était déjà partie.

Malgré le fait que Timothy et Luke m'aient tous les deux assuré que j'étais en sécurité ici à la colonie, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me sentir un peu vulnérable. Je doutais que ma mère se donne la peine de venir me chercher ici ou d'envoyer les flics, mais si elle le faisait, je me battrais jusqu'au bout. Je n'irais nulle part, ma place était ici avec mon mari et ma famille.

La cérémonie fut courte mais très tendre, bien que j'aie été quelque peu décontenancée par les deux hommes qui se tenaient à nos côtés et chantèrent les réponses avec Timothy et moi. C'était très différent de ce que j'avais vécu auparavant. Pourquoi les garçons d'honneur étaient-ils autorisés, mais pas les demoiselles d'honneur ?

Notre première nuit en tant que mari et femme fut merveilleuse et nous eûmes la cabane pour nous seuls. Je n'avais pas vu Norah depuis son départ avec Bella. Peut-être qu'elle avait décidé de la ramener chez elle en voiture, ou de la rapprocher, ce qui était tout à fait le genre de chose que ferait un membre de ma communauté. Martha resta avec Francis et emmena les enfants avec elle.

Si je n'avais pas été sûre d'être enceinte, j'aurais été jalouse d'elle et des enfants qui étaient, après tout, aussi ceux de Timothy, mais une petite voix me disait qu'il m'aimait autant qu'elle ou Norah et qu'il accorderait autant de valeur à nos enfants.

Le lendemain, cependant, j'eus un choc terrible. Timothy me fit asseoir et m'expliqua que les deux hommes qui s'étaient tenus à ses côtés pendant la cérémonie étaient aussi mes maris.

"Je croyais que tu avais compris, Apphia ? Ici, toutes les femmes ont plusieurs maris. Elles ne sont pas encore assez nombreuses pour tout le monde, mais ne t'inquiète pas, ils ne te dérangeront pas avant la naissance du bébé. Ensuite, tu pourras choisir avec qui tu préféreras coucher. Cet enfant est le mien, ce qui est inhabituel ici. La plupart des hommes ne peuvent pas être certains de qui a mis leur femme enceinte, alors c'est un honneur pour moi, mais nos autres enfants seront tout autant aimés."

Je bégayai et essayai d'étouffer la vague de panique qui montait en moi.

"Mais... Martha m'a dit qu'on ne devait coucher qu'avec des hommes de notre choix. Et que je pouvais choisir d'être loyale envers toi. Je ne veux pas coucher à droite à gauche. Je t'aime. Je ne connais même pas les deux autres."

Il sourit avec indulgence et m'embrassa sur la joue.

"Et je t'aime, tout comme j'aime aussi Norah et Martha, et tu apprendras à aimer John et Joseph quand tu les connaîtras. Ils seront très patients en attendant la naissance de ton enfant, tu devrais t'en souvenir."

Je reculai, posant la main sur mon ventre et priant pour que je sois effectivement enceinte. J'avais déjà eu des règles irrégulières auparavant, donc le fait que j'ai du retard n'était pas une garantie, mais si j'étais enceinte, ça datait de la première fois dans le parc.

Je décidai de garder ça pour moi jusqu'à ce que je puisse décider quoi faire. J'aimais Timothy et bien que j'aie accepté de le partager, je n'étais pas du tout heureuse à l'idée d'être partagée moi aussi. Pas avec deux autres hommes ou l'ensemble de cette putain de communauté !

Peut-être que Bella avait raison, après tout, et que j'avais été aveuglée par l'idée que Timothy puisse m'aimer, la première personne à l'avoir dit de toute ma vie. Même ma mère ne m'avait jamais dit ça !

Je me sentais malheureuse et confuse, mais j'essayai de ne pas le montrer. Quelque chose me disait qu'il valait mieux ne pas paraître mécontente de ma situation, alors je souris et embrassai mon mari, du moins l'un d'eux.

"C'est juste le choc, tout est différent maintenant, toute ma vie a changé. Donne-moi juste un peu de temps pour m'habituer à tout ça. Bien sûr, je suis reconnaissante à tout le monde ici, y compris à John et Joseph. Je les retrouverai plus tard et leur expliquerai que je viens juste de découvrir ce qu'ils étaient pour moi."

Timothy eut l'air apaisé en m'entendant parler. En fait, il était un peu contrarié depuis son retour de la ferme quand il avait découvert que Bella était partie. Je m'attendais à ce que Luke soit plus contrarié qu'il n'y paraissait, mais je suppose qu'il était un de ces types silencieux et forts qui pleurent en privé, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que cela affecte aussi mon mari.

**Luke**

Je demandai à Jude et Martha de garder un œil sur Apphia malgré les assurances de Timothy que tout était arrangé avec elle. Il ne fallait pas grand-chose pour contrarier certaines personnes et bien que Bella semblait avoir une personnalité assez forte, j'avais toujours des doutes sur Apphia même si elle avait de meilleures raisons de se joindre à nous, une vie familiale pourrie et un désir d'être aimée et désirée.

Bella aurait fait une épouse parfaite pour moi. Mais en voyant sa réaction quand elle avait appris la vérité, elle aurait probablement été trop perturbatrice pour le reste de la communauté. Sa décision de partir avait peut-être pris les filles par surprise, mais Norah avait sauvé la situation grâce à sa rapidité d'esprit. On pouvait toujours compter sur ma sœur en cas de crise.

Mais maintenant, nous avions un problème. Si Bella décidait de parler, cela ne plairait pas aux autorités de savoir que nous faisions passer les frontières de l'État à des mineurs pour qu'ils rejoignent notre communauté. Nous en étions conscients, et même si nous pouvions compter sur les autorités locales pour veiller sur nous, il y en avait d'autres qui ne seraient que trop heureux de faire une descente dans la communauté et, si possible, de la détruire.

Apparemment, Bella avait promis qu'elle ne parlerait de nous à personne, mais pouvait-on lui faire confiance ? Elle avait dit qu'elle voulait devenir l'une des nôtres, qu'elle voulait m'épouser et elle savait que je l'aimais, mais elle avait quand même décidé de nous abandonner. Alors comment pourrions-nous croire ce qu'elle disait ?

Le cœur lourd, j'appelai mon père et le mis au courant de la situation, attendant de lui qu'il prenne une décision sur la façon dont je devrais agir.

"Je croyais que tu m'avais dit que les deux filles s'étaient engagées à nous rejoindre ?"

"Elles l'ont dit, elles ont dit qu'elles le feraient, et Apphia est maintenant mariée à Timothy. Bella a dû découvrir quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas supporter et n'a pas essayé de comprendre. Si elle était venue me voir pour me faire part de ses inquiétudes, j'aurais pu la rassurer."

"Mais en l'état actuel des choses, nous risquons tout à cause d'une fille et c'est inacceptable. Ce que nous avons construit est beaucoup trop important pour prendre des risques. As-tu une idée d'où est la fille maintenant ?"

"Non, Je sais juste que Norah la faite sortir du village avant que quelqu'un ne découvre son mécontentement."

"Norah ? Très bien, c'est quelqu'un de calme, qui comprendra à quel point il est important d'être absolument sûre que nous pouvons compter sur la discrétion de la fille. Je sais que je peux compter sur elle pour faire le nécessaire. En attendant, garde l'œil ouvert. Je ne veux pas que cette fille cause un malaise dans la communauté. Je serai de retour dans quelques jours. Tu crois que tu peux t'occuper de ça, fiston ?"

Le ton de sa voix m'indiqua que je l'avais déçu et j'en fus anéanti, mais ses paroles m'avaient mis mal à l'aise.

"Norah va-t-elle emmener Bella loin ? Je veux dire que je sais qu'elle ne pourrait pas retrouver son chemin jusqu'à la communauté, mais j'aimerais avoir une chance de la persuader qu'elle a tort sur nous. Après tout, nous avons besoin de femmes pour notre communauté. C'est pourquoi nous partons en mission, à la recherche d'opportunités. Je pense juste que ce serait un gâchis de perdre une fille si jeune et prometteuse."

"Je vois, on dirait que cette fille t'a tourné la tête, Luke. C'est peut-être par hasard qu'elle a décidé de ne pas nous rejoindre. J'ai besoin que tu aies l'esprit clair si tu veux poursuivre mon travail à l'avenir. Oublie Bella Whitlock et concentre-toi sur tes responsabilités vis-à-vis de notre village. S'il y a d'autres problèmes, je m'attends à ce que tu les règles aussi efficacement que Norah l'a fait. Est-ce que j'ai été clair ?"

Je sentis un frisson courir le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Qu'est-ce que Norah avait fait de Bella ? Il fallait que je les trouve pour avoir l'esprit tranquille.

Mon père interrompit mes réflexions en prononçant mon nom d'un ton froid et brusque.

"Luke ? Ai-je été clair ? Reste au village et assure-toi que personne ne pose de questions sur la disparition de la fille. Elle a été renvoyée chez elle, elle n'était pas assez intelligente pour être acceptée dans la communauté, c'est tout ce qu'il faut leur dire."

J'acquiesçai, même si je n'avais pas l'intention de rester dans la colonie jusqu'au retour de mon père. Si Norah n'était pas revenue à la tombée de la nuit, j'irai la chercher. Heureusement, c'était une nuit de pleine lune et je pourrai voir le passage du camion à travers les sentiers étroits qui servaient de routes ici.

Bien sûr, si elle avait décidé d'emmener Bella à la gare routière ou à l'aéroport, je ne pourrais rien faire. Je savais que Bella avait apporté de l'argent avec elle, mais je ne savais pas combien. Et si elle appelait ses parents à l'aide, serait-elle capable de garder notre secret ? C'était un beau gâchis, et je ne voyais pas de solution qui permettrait à la communauté d'éviter les ennuis.


	27. Chapitre27

Bonjour à tous,

Comme je vous l'avais dit au début de cette fiction, n'hésitez pas à me signaler les fautes qui auraient pu m'échapper.

Merci de continuer à suivre cette histoire.

Bonne lecture et bon week-end.

* * *

Cette histoire est une traduction de **« A Tangled Web »**, écrite par **airedalegirl1**, dont vous trouverez le lien sur mon profil.

* * *

**Chapitre vingt-sept**

**Bella**

Je suppose que j'étais naïve. J'aurais dû savoir qu'il ne serait pas si facile de quitter la communauté, mais l'offre de Norah de m'emmener en ville m'avait prise par surprise. Peut-être que j'étais juste une adolescente stupide et immature après tout.

J'étais tellement impatiente d'être partie avant le retour de Luke, que j'étais montée avec Norah sans hésiter. Je ne voulais pas qu'il essaie de me persuader de rester ou de me convaincre de lui donner un peu plus de temps. Je craignais qu'il arrive à me persuader de revenir sur ma décision, après tout, je l'aimais encore beaucoup. Mais j'étais sûre de ne pas l'aimer assez pour risquer de me retrouver dans la communauté. Il y avait quelque chose dans cet endroit que je n'aimais pas. Les choses n'étaient pas ce qu'elles semblaient être, et je ne voulais pas m'engager dans quelque chose que je ne pouvais pas comprendre ou approuver entièrement. Pourquoi, dans la vie, les choses ne pouvaient-elles pas être telles qu'on les voyait ? Est-ce que c'est en acceptant ce fait qu'on grandissait ?

Comme elle engageait le véhicule dans le chemin étroit qui servait à faire demi-tour, j'essayai de trouver la meilleure approche pour reprendre contact avec mes parents. Ils seraient furieux contre moi après la façon dont je m'étais comportée, puis ma fugue, mais je savais aussi qu'ils seraient soulagés de me retrouver saine et sauve. Ils m'avaient peut-être menti, mais ils avaient aussi été des parents bons et aimants. Je suppose qu'il fallait que quelque chose d'aussi radical arrive pour que je puisse m'en apercevoir. Je savais que je ne pouvais pas ignorer ce qui s'était passé, mais quand je les reverrai, je leur en parlerai comme une personne rationnelle. Cette petite aventure m'avait certainement forcée à mûrir rapidement.

Je suppose que j'aurais dû être plus attentive parce que quand je levai les yeux, je n'avais aucune idée de l'endroit où nous étions. Le camion avait fait demi-tour et j'avais supposé que Norah se dirigeait vers la route principale, mais au lieu de ça nous étions sur une piste encore plus étroite avec des arbres de chaque côté. Si étroite en fait, qu'il aurait été impossible d'ouvrir la portière du camion si je l'avais voulu. J'étais piégée avec Norah.

"Où sommes-nous ?"

Norah se tourna vers moi avec un sourire étrange sur le visage et je commençai à me sentir inquiète.

"C'est bon Bella, c'est juste un raccourci. On fera environ 10 kilomètres de moins, mais c'est un peu cahoteux, alors accroche-toi."

À ce moment-là, la camionnette passa dans un trou plus profond et je fus projetée vers l'avant, ayant oublié de boucler ma ceinture de sécurité, et je me cognai la tête sur le tableau de bord assez fort pour être momentanément étourdie.

"Aïe ! Ralentis, s'il te plaît."

Je commençai à me redresser, me frottant le front là où une bosse commençait à apparaître, quand je fus à nouveau catapultée en avant mais cette fois-ci assez fort pour être sonnée et confuse. On avait dû toucher une autre ornière profonde. Pourquoi Norah allait-elle aussi vite ?

Ce voyage en enfer dura des heures, ou peut-être seulement une demi-heure, avant que le pick-up ne s'arrête dans un petit espace ouvert entouré d'arbres et que je puisse en sortir, malade et un peu étourdie.

Je regardai autour de moi, mais tout était flou. Puis Norah me prit par le bras et me guida sur le sol inégal alors que la chaleur intense semblait aspirer ma vie.

Je clignai encore une fois des yeux, mais je n'arrivais pas à éclaircir ma vision et quelques secondes plus tard, je me retrouvai dans une autre cabane, ou du moins, dans ce que je pensais être une cabane, car il n'y avait pas de fenêtre, et il y faisait tout noir.

"Où est-ce que je suis ?"

Quand Norah parla, sa voix était complètement différente, froide et dure.

"Là où est ta place. Dans la nature sauvage des marais. Pensais-tu vraiment que je te laisserais aller voir les autorités et ruiner tout ce qu'on a construit ici ? Pourquoi ne pouvais-tu pas être reconnaissante que Luke soit tombé amoureux de toi et veuille que tu te joignes à nous ? C'est un privilège accordé à si peu d'entre vous, salope ingrate."

Je clignai encore rapidement des yeux, mais tout ce que je pouvais voir, c'était sa silhouette, là où elle se tenait, dans l'embrasure de la porte.

"Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi sommes-nous ici ? Tu as dit..."

J'avais mal à la tête et j'avais des difficultés à aligner deux mots correctement. De quoi parlait-elle ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ? Avait-elle l'intention de me retenir dans cette cabane ? Me garder prisonnière jusqu'au retour de Luke ? Que se passerait-il alors ? Pensait-elle qu'il pourrait me parler ? Ou alors, elle était folle à lier et elle agissait de son propre chef ? Je l'espérais, pour moi et pour Ashley. Parce que sinon, la communauté était un endroit beaucoup plus dangereux que je ne le pensais.

"Ramène-moi, Norah. Laisse-moi en parler avec Luke."

Elle recula encore et fit un geste vers l'extérieur.

"Retournes-y toi même, mais tu devrais faire attention. L'endroit grouille de tortues serpentines, de crocodiles et de serpents, sans parler des moustiques. Il vaudrait peut-être mieux que tu restes ici. Bien sûr, il n'y a ni nourriture ni eau, mais tu mérites de souffrir pour ta trahison, Bella."

Avant que je ne puisse l'arrêter, elle était remontée dans le camion, avait fait demi-tour et avait disparu dans le chemin par lequel nous étions arrivées.

J'essayai de courir après elle en lui criant d'arrêter, mais je perdis l'équilibre sur la piste pleine d'ornières et tombai lourdement, essoufflée et m'écorchant les paumes des mains.

M'asseyant et frottant mes mains qui saignaient sur ma chemise, je pris soudain conscience de la situation difficile dans laquelle je me trouvais. J'étais seule. Norah m'avait abandonnée sans nourriture dans un abris à peine digne de ce nom. Ça voulait sûrement dire qu'elle ou Luke reviendraient. Peut-être pensait-elle que cela me ferait changer d'avis, mais tout ce qu'elle avait fait, c'était de renforcer mon ressenti à l'égard de la communauté, ils étaient tous fous !

Tout en giflant les moustiques qui descendaient prendre un dîner de bienvenue, je décidai que je serais mieux à l'intérieur jusqu'à ce que la chaleur se calme un peu et, avec une peu de chance, les insectes aussi.

Je me repliai donc vers la cabane et fermai la porte, puis je m'affaissai sur le plancher de bois qui commença immédiatement à s'affaisser de façon alarmante. Super ! Tout ce dont j'avais besoin, c'était que la cabane s'effondre et m'enterre vivante. C'était comme un de ces jours où les choses ne font qu'empirer.

Je fermai les yeux et tâtai avec précaution la zone douloureuse sur mon front. Il y avait bien évidemment une bosse qui était aussi grosse qu'un œuf de poule, mais les vertiges s'estompaient et mon mal de tête était supportable.

Maintenant, tout ce que je voulais, c'était trouver Norah et une batte de base-ball, mais pas nécessairement dans cet ordre, puis utiliser l'une pour frapper l'autre. Mes poings se serrèrent alors que la colère montait en moi. Ça ne me ressemblait pas, je n'étais pas une personne violente par nature. J'avais le tempérament placide de ma mère à l'opposé du tempérament plus explosif de papa. Mais sur le moment ? Disons que quelques unes de ses plus belles insultes m'échappèrent.

J'étais dans le pétrin, sans parler du danger d'être mangée vivante par des insectes ou peut-être quelque chose de plus gros, mais je ne pouvais pas rester assise passivement et attendre que quelque chose se passe. Je me calmai et essayai de réfléchir à ce que papa ferait dans des circonstances similaires. En y réfléchissant bien, c'était assez ironique. J'avais fait de mon mieux pour haïr papa et maman, et pourtant, ici, je m'en servais comme modèle.

Après y avoir réfléchi une minute ou deux, je me relevai, ma chemise collant à mon dos, en sortant encore quelques jurons au passage.

Je partais du principe que Luke, Norah ou quelqu'un d'autre de la communauté viendrait me voir plus tard. Dans ce cas, le moins que je pouvais faire était de m'assurer d'être prête à les accueillir.

Avec un gémissement, je rouvris la porte et la chaleur me frappa et me vida un peu plus de mes forces.

En serrant les dents, je me dirigeai vers le marais, juste assez loin pour trouver des bâtons minces et flexibles et quelques pierres tranchantes. Je m'étais souvenue que papa m'avait montré comment fabriquer des bâtons de jet quand j'étais enfant et que j'étais devenue assez douée pour atteindre la cible. Eh bien, maintenant la cible serait plus difficile à atteindre, elle serait probablement en mouvement, mais j'étais sûre que si j'avais le temps de perfectionner la fabrication, je pourrais encore toucher quelque chose ou quelqu'un.

Assise à l'ombre de la cabane, je commençai à frotter soigneusement l'extrémité du bâton jusqu'à ce que l'écorce s'en aille et puis je la façonnai en une pointe. Le bois était vivant et donc humide, et il me fallut beaucoup de temps et de patience pour façonner le bout en quelque chose qui ressemblait à une pointe opérationnelle. Les bâtons, j'en avais fait trois, étaient tous un peu plus petits que moi, mais cela ne devrait pas être très important.

Ce qu'il fallait vraiment que je fasse ensuite, c'était de durcir les pointes en les séchant sur une flamme, mais c'était plus que je savais faire alors il faudrait faire avec. De plus, je n'avais pas l'intention d'essayer de tuer quelqu'un, mais de le menacer juste assez longtemps pour qu'il me remette les clés du véhicule dans lequel il serait arrivé, ou si ça ne marchait pas, de le blesser suffisamment pour que je puisse récupérer les clés.

Mais contrairement à Norah, je n'abandonnerai pas ma victime, qui qu'elle soit. Je la ramènerai avec moi, ou j'enverrai de l'aide dès que je serrai en sécurité.

Maintenant, y avait-il autre chose que je pouvais faire pour me protéger ? Je décidai de me faire une cachette toute simple en utilisant des planches pourries provenant du plancher, au milieu des arbres et des broussailles sur le côté de la cabane. Ce ne fut pas difficile, car il était pourri à l'endroit où il avait été cloué et fut donc facile à enlever. Les disposant comme un tipi, je les recouvris ensuite de végétation, laissant juste assez d'espace pour se faufiler à l'intérieur et tirer un camouflage supplémentaire au-dessus de l'entrée. Au moins ici, j'étais à l'abri des moustiques, bien que je n'osais même pas penser aux autres bestioles rampantes qui pourraient se cacher à proximité, y compris aux serpents que Norah avait mentionnés. Une raison de plus de prier pour que ce soit elle qui revienne. J'aimerais bien poignarder cette salope avec une de mes lances.

C'est alors que je réalisai que ma cachette était inutile. J'avais besoin d'espace pour projeter mes lances, alors en jurant, je me tortillai pour sortir. Cela pourrait encore être utile comme cachette en dernier recours. Je cherchai alors un arbre qui puisse servir de point d'observation.

A l'heure actuelle, j'aurais tout donné pour avoir papa à mes côtés. Je savais que quoi qu'il se soit passé, il aurait été là pour moi, prêt à protéger sa petite princesse. Ce qui était dingue, c'est que j'avais aussi envie de voir Jasper, et je ne pouvais pas expliquer pourquoi, sauf que je savais sans le comprendre, que malgré tout ce que j'avais dit et fait, lui aussi serait là, se tenant à côté de papa et qu'alors personne ne me ferait jamais de mal.

Soudain, je me sentis très jeune et stupide en pensant aux combines que j'avais montées. Les raisons délirantes que j'avais trouvées pour provoquer des disputes avec ceux qui m'aimaient le plus et j'en étais maintenant convaincue, il m'aimaient vraiment quoi qu'ils aient fait. Je sentis des larmes me piquer les yeux et je les essuyai avec colère. Je ne m'effondrerais pas comme une idiote, pas maintenant. J'allais rendre papa fier de moi en me battant jusqu'au bout.

**Luke**

Norah n'était toujours pas revenue à la tombée de la nuit, alors laissant Timothy garder le fort, je pris la camionnette restante et je partis à leur recherche. Tout ce que Martha avait pu me dire, c'est que Norah avait pris la route habituelle pour faire demi-tour avant de se rendre en ville.

"Tu l'as vue partir ?"

"Non, au moins je les ai vues s'éloigner. Norah était très malheureuse, mais tu sais combien elle est loyale envers le pasteur Daniel. Elle est partie beaucoup trop vite, j'ai pu voir que Bella n'était pas bien installée, elle a été projetée en avant quand le camion s'est éloigné. Où vas-tu Luke ?"

"Je dois trouver Norah. Je veux parler à Bella et Norah est la seule à savoir où elle est."

Martha fronça les sourcils.

"Mais si Bella a décidé de partir, ne devrais-tu pas l'accepter et passer à autre chose ? Je suis sûre que c'est ce que ton père dirait s'il était là. Elle n'en vaut pas la peine, Luke."

Je luttai pour contenir mon impatience malgré le fait que je savais que Martha avait raison.

"J'en suis conscient, mais je voulais lui dire au revoir. J'aimais beaucoup Bella et je ne veux pas qu'on se sépare comme ça. Timothy sera là si quelqu'un a besoin d'aide et je reviendrai bientôt. Si Norah revient pendant mon absence, demande-lui de m'appeler. Je prends un des portables pour qu'on puisse me contacter."

Martha fronça un peu plus les sourcils.

"Un des téléphones portables ? Ton père est d'accord avec ça ? Tu sais à quel point il déteste qu'on les utilise si près de la colonie. Il dit que c'est dangereux. Sommes-nous en danger, Luke ? Devrais-je m'inquiéter ? Je pourrais rassembler la communauté et les emmener dans les caves s'il y a des problèmes en vue."

La dernière chose dont j'avais besoin était que Martha panique, c'était exactement la réaction que craignait mon père après la fuite de Bella.

"Non, Martha, il n'y a pas de danger et je te promets que je ne l'allumerai qu'une fois sur l'autoroute. Vous n'avez rien à craindre, personne ici ne craint rien. Maintenant, va dire à Margaret et à Francis que je serai de retour demain matin et embrasse les petits pour moi, s'il te plaît. On se revoit bientôt."

Cela sembla l'apaiser, elle sourit et m'embrassa sur la joue.

"Je le ferai, et je suis vraiment désolée que ça n'aie pas fonctionné, Luke. Je sais à quel point la fille comptait pour toi."

Je la remerciai et m'éloignai, plus convaincu que jamais que quelque chose clochait. Si Norah avait emmené Bella en ville, elle serait revenue à la colonie depuis longtemps et si elle avait décidé d'emmener Bella plus loin pour l'empêcher de savoir exactement où se trouvait le village, elle nous aurait contactés mon père ou moi pour nous faire savoir ce qu'elle faisait, surtout qu'elle savait que mon père n'aimait pas que les femmes quittent le village.

Les empreintes de pneus de son camion étaient faciles à voir, la piste au-delà de la ferme était rarement utilisée et la végétation écrasée indiquait qu'un véhicule était passé là récemment.

Je ralentis lorsque j'atteignis le virage, mais je pus voir grâce à mes phares que le camion avait continué tout droit, alors où diable Norah emmenait-elle Bella ? Cette piste s'enfonçait profondément dans les marais, pour autant que je m'en souvienne. Il n'y avait pas de voie d'accès vers les routes menant au nord.

Un sentiment de profond malaise m'envahit. Norah était une femme étrange, rendue amère par le refus de son propre corps de porter des enfants. Je savais qu'elle était proche de mon père, je la soupçonnais même d'être mariée avec lui, même si, dans ce cas, ils étaient extrêmement discrets.

J'attendis d'être à au moins quinze kilomètres de la colonie avant d'allumer mon portable, bien que je doutais que quiconque soit intéressé par les appels que je passais ou soit même susceptible de remarquer son utilisation ici. Après tout, nous n'étions pas sous surveillance, nous n'avions rien fait pour le justifier.

Martha répondit rapidement, elle était dans un état terrible de nervosité.

"Luke ? Où es-tu ?"

"Pourquoi ? Norah est revenue ?"

"Oui et elle est vraiment bouleversée. Elle dit que Bella l'a attaquée et a volé le camion. Elle s'est enfuie dans les marais en pensant que Norah allait lui faire du mal. Ça a l'air dingue, non ? Norah l'a perdue de vue, mais elle a entendu un bruit terrible et un énorme plouf. Elle a dit que Bella avait dû heurter un arbre et tomber à l'eau. Norah ne l'a pas vue sortir du camion. Je suis désolée, Luke. Elle a dû se noyer. Rentre à la maison, s'il te plaît. Ton père a appelé et il était furieux que tu sois parti. Il est sur le chemin du retour et il m'a dit de te dire que tu ferais mieux d'être là quand il rappellera à minuit."

Je regardai ma montre, minuit ? Cela me donnait un peu plus d'une heure et demie pour trouver le lieu de l'accident et rentrer.

"Où est-ce que ça s'est passé. Martha ?"

"Norah a dit que c'était à environ 3 kilomètres dans le marais, Bella l'a poussée hors du camion quand elles ont atteint l'embranchement et a foncé à toute vitesse hors de la piste. S'il te plaît, Luke. Ne mets pas ton père en colère plus qu'il ne l'est déjà."

"Je serai de retour à temps, ne t'inquiète pas."

Je raccrochai et éteignis le téléphone, convaincu que Norah, ou Martha, ou peut-être les deux, avaient menti. Il n'y avait aucun signe de lutte au niveau du virage et la piste était si étroite que Bella n'aurait pas pu pousser Norah dehors aussi facilement. Il n'y avait aucun signe non plus d'un camion roulant à grande vitesse en zigzagant et avec une piste dans un si mauvais que celle-là, Bella se serait certainement battue pour garder le camion en ligne droite. Ce qui m'amena à me demander ce qui se passait vraiment. Où Norah avait-elle emmené Bella ?


	28. Chapitre 28

Bonjour,

J'ai « rattrapé » un peu mon retard sur cette fiction. Je ne lis que sur liseuse, du coup, les corrections me prennent plus de temps. J'en suis à 6 chapitres de plus. Il me reste encore à reporter les corrections sur l'ordi. Donc a priori, le chapitre 29 arrivera dans les temps. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps (ni l'envie) pour lire ces derniers temps. Là, je couds des masques. Mon mari est en arrêt maladie jusqu'à dimanche, il lui en faut donc pour reprendre le travail lundi. Du coup, j'en fait pour toute ma petite famille. Comme nous sommes 5, ça fait 20 masques histoire d'en avoir assez pour 2 jours. Bref, c'est du boulot...

Et vous, vous passez comment vos journées?

J'en profite pour remercier à nouveau Pims10, Paulys, Paupau15 pour leurs reviews. Merci aussi à l'invité qui en a laissé une. Je suis contente que cette histoire te plaise.

Il me reste à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture de ce chapitre. A vendredi...

* * *

Cette histoire est une traduction de **« A Tangled Web »**, écrite par **airedalegirl1**, dont vous trouverez le lien sur mon profil.

* * *

**Chapitre vingt-huit**

**Darius**

Le bip insistant de mon ordinateur m'alerta que j'avais reçu un message et quand je vérifiai, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire et de lancer mon poing en l'air en signe de victoire.

"Je t'ai enfin eu, connard."

Peter et le Major se tournèrent tous deux vers moi et je m'empressai d'expliquer mon éclat.

"Quelqu'un utilise un téléphone cellulaire dans les marais près de Pecan Island et je suppose que c'est le même trou du cul qui a les filles. Qui d'autre est susceptible d'aller dans cette région sauvage ?"

"Ça pourrait être un chasseur ou un pêcheur, Darius."

Je secouai la tête.

"Non, ils n'auraient aucune raison d'allumer puis d'éteindre leur téléphone aussi rapidement.

"Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends, bordel, Darius ? Donne-moi une direction."

Peter avait déjà démarré le moteur tellement il avait hâte d'y être, alors je pris la carte et je le dirigeai vers la nationale. Quand soudain, il s'arrêta en jurant discrètement, je levai les yeux et vis une voiture de patrouille, les gyrophares allumés. Le policier assis côté passager nous fit signe de rester où nous étions et s'approcha prudemment. Qu'est-ce qui se passait maintenant ?

Le Major nous avait dit qu'il était passé au poste de police et bien que je pensai que c'était une mauvaise idée d'attirer l'attention sur nous, je ne pouvais pas le blâmer pour son souci du détail. Peter n'avait pas été très content non plus, mais encore une fois, il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour retrouver sa fille et il n'allait pas reprocher à son ami d'avoir exploré toutes les options. Et puis, le Major avait été aussi prudent que possible.

L'adjoint s'approcha du camping-car et fit signe à Peter de baisser la vitre.

"M. Whitlock ?"

"Oui, officier. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?"

"D'après ce que nous avons compris, vous recherchez votre fille et son amie. Le chef aimerait vous parler, à vous et à votre femme, au commissariat, alors je vous serais reconnaissant de bien vouloir nous accompagner. Vos amis sont libres de continuer leur route s'ils le souhaitent."

Il était évident que c'était plus un ordre qu'une invitation ce qui nous crispa tous, mais j'essayai de calmer les choses du mieux que je pouvais.

"Vas-y, Peter. Emmène Charlotte avec toi. Le Major et moi continuerons les recherches. Fais attention à ce que tu dis, ça sent pas bon cette histoire."

Je l'avais dit trop bas pour que le policier puisse l'entendre, mais Peter hocha la tête tout en sortant par le côté conducteur, suivi d'une Charlotte au regard inquiet.

L'un des policiers les accompagna jusqu'à la voiture tandis que l'autre, qui était venu de mon côté, nous demanda nos papiers et les étudia attentivement.

Il les rendit au Major presque immédiatement.

"Le chef vous a déjà parlé, n'est-ce pas, M. Whitlock ?"

Le Major hocha la tête et le flic se tourna vers moi.

"Et quelle est votre relation avec M. et Mme Whitlock, monsieur ?"

"Juste un ami qui file un coup de main dans une mini crise familiale."

Il hocha la tête en me remettant mes papiers.

"OK, vous pouvez nous suivre ou alors, on s'arrangera pour que vos amis soient reconduis au camping. Ils ne devraient pas être trop longs."

Je hochai la tête alors que le Major se glissait sur le siège du conducteur que Peter venait de quitter.

"Nous viendrons les récupérer plus tard."

Il eut l'air satisfait et nous regardâmes en silence le véhicule de patrouille s'éloigner, Peter et Charlotte assis ensemble à l'arrière.

Une fois qu'ils furent hors de vue, le Major se tourna vers moi.

"Darius, dis-moi. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

Je secouai la tête.

"Je ne sais pas Major, mais je vais voir ce que je peux trouver. En attendant, que veux-tu faire ?"

Il se tourna vers moi, "Dans quelle direction allons-nous ?"

Nous allions donc continuer à chercher Bella.

**Peter**

Je n'aimais pas ça du tout, mais on ne pouvait pas refuser d'accompagner les flics. J'espérais juste que leur chef n'avait pas de mauvaises nouvelles à propos de Bella. Puis je réalisai amèrement que s'il était arrivé quelque chose à ma petite fille, le Major l'aurait senti.

Le chef, qui visiblement nous attendait, nous accueillit à la porte et nous amena à son bureau en nous offrant à boire, ce que nous refusâmes alors qu'il s'asseyait derrière son bureau.

"M. Whitlock, Mme Whitlock. Je suis le chef Snow. Nous avons parlé à votre frère plus tôt à propos de la disparition de votre fille et j'ai pensé que ce serait une bonne idée si nous nous parlions en personne. On m'a laissé entendre qu'elle et son amie, qui sont parties après une altercation familiale, étaient des adultes. J'ai pensé qu'étant donné votre inquiétude, je devrais creuser un peu moi-même et devinez quoi ? J'ai découvert que votre fille Bella n'avait que 17 ans ce qui fait d'elle, légalement parlant, une fugueuse dans l'état du Nebraska, mais je suis sûr que vous le saviez. Est-ce que c'était sorti de l'esprit de votre frère quand il a parlé à mon adjoint à l'accueil ? Vous saviez qu'elle est légalement trop jeune pour quitter la maison ?"

Charlotte fut plus rapide que moi pour lui répondre.

"Oui, nous le savions, mais nous ne voulions pas lui causer d'ennuis et nous savons qu'elle avait juste perdu son sang-froid à cause d'une punition. Je sais qu'elle nous contactera bientôt, elle est très mature pour son âge, chef Snow."

Je me tendis quand il fronça les sourcils, ce n'était pas un type commode.

"Eh bien, mûre ou pas, vous auriez dû signaler sa fugue. Maintenant, mes hommes recherchent les deux filles, mais quelque chose me dit que vous en savez plus sur son absence que vous ne l'avez dit. J'ai raison ?"

Je lui aurais bien dit d'aller se faire foutre, mais une fois de plus, Charlotte acquiesça d'un simple signe de tête, l'air embarrassée.

"En fait, nous pensons qu'elle pourrait être venue ici avec un jeune homme appartenant à une communauté religieuse. C'est pourquoi nous n'étions pas si inquiets."

A ces mots, un de ses sourcils se leva et il éclata d'un rire moqueur.

"Vraiment ? Alors je suppose que là d'où vous venez, on ne sait pas grand-chose sur les sectes."

J'ouvris encore la bouche, mais Charlotte me donna un coup de pied sous la table pour me faire taire et continua.

"En fait, si, mais ce groupe n'était pas comme ça. Ils sont venus prêcher dans notre ville et c'est comme ça que Bella a rencontré le jeune homme."

Il grogna et s'enfonça dans son siège, mais il ne semblait plus aussi hostile maintenant.

"Vous n'avez pas l'air assez âgée pour avoir une fille de 17 ans, madame, vous non plus, monsieur. Bella a-t-elle été adoptée ?"

Nous essayâmes tous deux de cacher l'impact qu'eut sa question sur nous. Après l'avoir redoutée pendant des années, nous avions finalement presque oublié les circonstances de l'entrée de Bella dans notre famille.

"Ma femme prendra ça comme un compliment, chef Snow, mais non, Bella n'a pas été adoptée, c'est notre fille. On était jeunes quand elle est née."

Il hocha la tête.

"Oui, ce sont généralement ceux qui ont hâte de se lancer dans la vie qui ont des ennuis plus tard. Ça a l'air amusant, de se marier et d'avoir un enfant, n'est-ce pas ? Puis la réalité s'installe et vous vous apercevez que c'est un travail sans relâche. En général, les enfants finissent par en souffrir, leurs parents n'étaient pas assez mûrs pour savoir comment les élever. Quoi qu'il en soit, merci de m'avoir mis au courant. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien rejoindre mon adjoint et faire la paperasse que vous avez négligé de remplir, nous pourrons envoyer sa description et des photos sur les réseaux officiels. J'ai déjà parlé aux flics d'Ogallala, ils ont été surpris que vous ne leur ayez pas parlé, que vous n'ayez pas signalé la disparition de votre fille, mais la mère de son amie ne l'a pas fait non plus, de toute façon. C'est étrange, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai entendu dire que la mère d'Ashley Laing ne gagnerait jamais le prix de mère de l'année, mais on pourrait penser qu'elle s'inquiéterait pour sa fille qui vient de disparaître. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? Ça n'arriverait pas ici, je peux vous le dire."

On nous donna des papiers à remplir et Peter et moi restâmes seuls dans une salle d'interrogatoire avec du café et quelques stylos à bille.

"Peter, on doit sortir d'ici, trouver Bella et disparaître avant que ce type ne découvre qu'on n'a aucun droit légal sur elle."

Il leva les yeux du formulaire qu'il était en train de lire.

"Ce trou du cul ? Je suis étonné qu'il arrive à mettre ses chaussures dans le bon sens."

"Peter."

J'étais en colère et j'avais peur maintenant. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils retrouvent ma fille et qu'on nous l'enlève.

"Penses-y Peter, ça pourrait nous causer de sérieux ennuis, on n'a pas besoin que les flics regardent nos vies de trop près."

Cela le stoppa net, il jeta un coup d'œil à la porte, puis rapprocha sa chaise de la mienne et parla très bas.

"Tu as raison, Charlotte. C'est la fin pour la famille Whitlock au Nebraska. Je sais que tu es inquiète et je le comprends, alors voilà ce qu'on va faire. On remplit les formulaires pour ce joyeux drille, on les lui rend, puis on sort du commissariat pour aller chercher Bella et foutre le camp. On peut recommencer n'importe où. Darius nous aidera avec la paperasse, ce n'est pas comme si cette situation était nouvelle pour nous. Ne t'inquiète pas, chérie."

Il me serra la main et me sourit pour m'encourager. C'était un nouveau Peter, un père déterminé à retrouver sa fugueuse de fille, à la mettre en sécurité et à protéger sa famille, le Peter le plus mature que je n'avais jamais connu. L'ancien Peter aurait tout envoyé balader et serait parti en trombe, sans se soucier des dégâts qu'il aurait laissés derrière lui. Mais il voulait que sa princesse lui revienne saine et sauve, en faisant le moins de vagues possible et il était prêt à faire ce qu'il fallait pour y parvenir.

**Darius**

Je vérifiai l'activité au poste de police, ce qui fût étonnamment facile, il y avait des caméras et des micros partout et il ne m'avait fallut que dix secondes pour pirater le système de sécurité.

"Eh bien, on n'en a pas fini avec les surprises ! On dirait que Peter garde son sang-froid pour une fois, mais je crois que la famille va avoir besoin d'une nouvelle identité quand tout sera terminé. Je me demande comment ils vont pouvoir tout expliquer à Bella. Je suis étonné qu'ils aient réussi à garder leur secret toutes ces années."

Le Major me jeta un coup d'œil,

"Pas moi. Peter n'est pas stupide et cette fille est tout pour Charlotte et lui. Alors, s'ils s'en sortent bien tous seuls, trouvons-la avant que quelque chose ne lui arrive."

J'avais localisé le téléphone cellulaire dans les marais et le fait qu'il n'avait été allumé que pendant un laps de temps très court ne faisait que renforcer mes soupçons. Celui qui avait enlevé les deux filles savait très bien comment faire profil bas. Les signaux des téléphones portables n'étaient pas difficiles à retracer si vous saviez comment faire, mais plus le temps d'utilisation était court, plus il était difficile d'obtenir une bonne triangulation. J'avais délimité une zone de recherche de plus de vingt-cinq kilomètres carrés, même si j'aurais préféré que ce soit plutôt 2 kilomètres carré. Mais deux vampires, tous deux bons pisteurs, ne devraient pas trouver trop difficile de trouver quelques humains dans cette petite zone.

Nous nous garâmes à l'extérieur de la zone de recherche, réglâmes nos téléphones en mode silence puis nous séparâmes. Le Major prit le sud de la zone tandis que je commençais mes recherches jusqu'à la limite nord.

La végétation épaisse et la chaleur, sans parler des insectes, devaient rendre les déplacements compliqués pour les humains, mais ne nous dérangeaient pas.

Je n'étais pas allé loin quand je compris instinctivement que j'allais du mauvais côté. Si le Major avait choisi d'aller au sud, c'était à peu près sûr que c'était là que se trouveraient le village et les filles. Alors je fis demi-tour et je suivis ses traces en me demandant à quel point il allait être difficile de libérer les filles sans tuer les gens qui les détenaient.

Personnellement, je n'avais aucun de problème à exterminer un groupe de voleurs d'enfants, mais je savais qu'en général, le Major préférait ne pas tuer et, bien évidemment, si nous détruisions un village entier après avoir parlé aux flics des deux filles disparues, cela pourrait causer des problèmes à Peter et Charlotte. La vie était tellement plus facile quand les vampires ne s'impliquaient pas avec les humains. De mon point de vue, c'était tout simplement mal élevé de jouer avec sa nourriture, mais peut-être que, comme les Cullen, les Whitlock considéraient les humains comme des animaux de compagnie.

J'avais presque rejoint le Major lorsque je tombai sur les traces d'une camionnette et j'eus un grand sourire. C'était l'endroit d'où provenait le signal du téléphone, de sorte que le village était probablement à proximité.

J'envoyai un texto au Major, l'informant de ma découverte et quelques minutes plus tard, il était à mes côtés.

"Les traces sont fraîches, pas plus de deux heures tout au plus, alors on trouve leur point de départ ou on voit où ils sont allés ?"

Il réfléchit une seconde, puis fit un signe de tête vers l'est.

"Par là. J'ai l'impression que Bella est proche et que quelque chose ne va pas. Viens."

Il se mit à courir et je le suivis, peut-être que ça allait devenir intéressant après tout. Si Bella avait des ennuis, cela signifiait que quelqu'un allait se faire botter le cul et je voulais y participer. Qui aurait cru que voir du monde pouvait être si amusant ?

**Peter**

En quittant le poste de police, nous fûmes submergés par le soulagement, mais nous savions tous les deux que notre vie ne serait plus jamais la même. Nous étions sûrs que les flics feraient des vérifications sur nous et Bella. Le chef de police était un type suspicieux tout à fait capable de de relier les choses entre elles, mais pour l'instant il était satisfait. Après tout, nous étions ici à la recherche de notre fille qui avait fugué et nous avions parlé aux flics, ou du moins quelqu'un d'autre l'avait fait en notre nom, nous n'étions pas non plus restés assis à nous tourner les pouces et n'avions pas gardé la fuite de notre fille sécrète.

"J'espère que ces deux bons à rien ont retrouvé Bella, Char. Il faut qu'on se tire d'ici avec elle et qu'on disparaisse. Je ne sais pas ce qu'on dira à Bella, mais je ne laisserai pas les autorités essayer de nous l'enlever. On était si proches. Elle était presque arrivée à l'âge adulte sans qu'on ait rencontré de problème et maintenant... Maintenant, c'est l'enfer. Si je remets la main sur ce putain de pasteur, je lui arrache la tête et je chie dans ce putain de trou."

Charlotte me prit la main et la serra, je sentais qu'elle était aussi tendue et bouleversée que moi, simplement, elle le cachait mieux.

"D'abord, il faut qu'on appelle Darius et le Major. Puis, on ira les rejoindre et nous retrouverons Bella. Ce n'est que lorsque nous l'aurons dans nos bras, en toute sécurité, que nous pourrons envisager l'avenir. Comme toi, je ne sais pas ce qu'on va lui dire, mais on s'en inquiétera plus tard. Allons-y."

Elle m'entraîna sur la route, loin du poste de police, dans une ruelle sombre entre deux rangées de magasins. Je me tournai vers elle, troublé par son comportement.

"Il vaut mieux qu'on reste hors de vue au cas où les flics décideraient qu'ils ont d'autres questions."

J'acquiesçai quand elle sortit son téléphone et appela Darius, mais personne ne répondit et je jurai, et maintenant ?

"Tiens bon, Peter."

Elle regarda l'écran pendant une seconde, puis me jeta un coup d'œil.

"Ils pensent qu'ils sont proches. Darius m'a envoyé leurs coordonnées. Allez, allons récupérer notre petite fille."

On ne perdit pas de temps, et on courut en direction des marais et de ce putain de Pecan Island.

Je ne pensais qu'à retrouver ma petite fille et à ne plus jamais la laisser partir. Jamais, et que Dieu vienne en aide à ceux qui essayeraient de m'arrêter.


	29. Chapitre 29

Cette histoire est une traduction de « A Tangled Web », écrite par airedalegirl1, dont vous trouverez le lien sur mon profil.

* * *

**Chapitre vingt-neuf**

**Bella**

J'en avais marre d'attendre dans cet arbre qu'il se passe quelque chose. J'en avais marre de servir de festin aux insectes, et j'en avais marre d'avoir chaud et d'être en sueur. Je souhaitais que quelqu'un vienne briser la monotonie, mais dans ce cas, je serais forcée d'agir.

Bien sûr, c'était de ma faute si j'étais dans cette situation difficile et plus j'y pensais, plus je me sentais mal. En fait, j'avais honte de moi. J'avais tout foutu en l'air et tout ça pour une crise d'adolescence.

Maman et papa avaient été gentils avec moi, plus que je ne l'avais jamais imaginé, et qu'avais-je fait pour les remercier ? Je m'étais comportée en salope, stupide et égoïste. J'avais trouvé des raisons pour me disputer avec mes deux parents, refusant de voir qu'ils avaient des règles parce qu'ils tenaient à moi. C'est vrai, ils m'avaient menti sur mon vrai père, mais pourquoi ? Avais-je pris la peine de leur demander ? Avais-je pris les coupures de presse pour leur montrer ce que j'avais trouvé et leur demander une explication ? Non. Au lieu de cela, j'avais décidé de détruire leur relation avec leur ami, de ruiner la réputation de Jasper auprès d'eux et de faire de mon mieux pour gâcher le bonheur de notre famille.

Une fois sortie de cette situation insensée, Je savais ce que j'étais supposée faire, mais je ne le ferai pas. Je ne pourrai pas. Ce mensonge, il était là entre nous, une barrière à tout ce que je voulais tant.

Soudain, je me figeai. J'entendais quelqu'un s'approcher lentement et prudemment, c'était peut-être Luke ou, si la chance était vraiment de mon côté, Norah.

Je levai ma première lance de fortune à hauteur d'épaule et attendis, tendue, de repérer ma cible. J'avais déjà décidé que si c'était Luke, je viserais bas et en espérant le toucher à la jambe. Je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal. Mais Norah ? Eh bien, un tir à la tête était tentant, mais aussi très difficile, un tir au torse serait plus facile, c'était une cible beaucoup plus grande. Cependant, j'avais peur de toucher un organe vital. Mais, à regret, je dus reconnaître que j'aurais de la chance si j'arrivais à toucher quoi que ce soit. Il était plus que probable que la lance touche le sol et rebondisse dans le sous-bois, mais je pourrais avoir de la chance et causer une égratignure en cours de route.

Tout ce dont j'avais vraiment besoin était de les effrayer assez pour qu'ils me ramènent en ville ou qu'ils me donnent un téléphone pour que je puisse appeler papa. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils aient des ennuis, même pas cette folle de Norah. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était récupérer Ashley, si j'arrivais à la persuader de venir avec moi, et de rentrer à la maison.

Il y eût un bruissement dans le sous-bois et je distinguais une tache blanche parmi le vert et le brun environnant. Enfin ! Je commençais à avoir peur de me déshydrater ou de m'endormir avant d'avoir eu la chance de me défendre et, plus que tout, je voulais rendre mon père fier de moi en faisant quelque chose pour me sortir de là.

Je restais totalement immobile, comme il me l'avait aussi appris, en m'expliquant que le moindre mouvement, même la respiration, pouvait avertir votre proie que vous étiez là à l'affût.

**Norah**

J'aurais vraiment aimé que Daniel ne me demande pas de revenir ici et de finir le travail que j'avais commencé. Je pensais qu'abandonner cette petite salope dans les marais serait suffisant. La nature s'occuperait du reste. Après tout, je n'étais pas vraiment une tueuse de sang-froid, mais je ferais tout pour Daniel. L'homme qui m'aimait encore malgré le fait que je ne pouvais lui donner d'enfant, de fille, quelque chose dont nous avions parlé et que nous avions planifié depuis que nous avions créé la communauté ici, en Louisiane.

Personne ne savait que Daniel et moi avions été le tout premier couple, que tout cela était notre rêve, notre création. Il devait être considéré comme un sauveur, comme l'homme bon qu'il était, comme un visionnaire, mais nous savions que bâtir une telle communauté exigeait du courage et de prendre des décisions difficiles, et j'étais celle qui avais un passé. Celle qui pouvait prendre ces décisions difficiles quand c'était nécessaire. Pauvre Daniel, qu'aurait-il fait sans moi ?

Alors, j'étais de retour dans les marais avec l'arme que je cachais à tout le monde au village. L'arme que je n'avais dû utiliser qu'une seule fois auparavant pour nous débarrasser d'une nuisance, un autre fauteur de troubles potentiel. Nous avions appris de cette expérience et nous étions beaucoup plus prudents maintenant.

En ce qui nous concernait, nous ne faisions rien de mal. Nous aidions des filles jeunes et malheureuses à trouver le bonheur et une place dans le monde. Elles voulaient rarement repartir une fois mariées et la plupart tombaient enceintes presque immédiatement, ce qui était presque inévitable avec trois maris ou plus. Les bébés étaient leur lien avec la communauté, elles savaient qu'elles n'auraient jamais le droit d'emmener les petits enfants de la colonie et qu'elles ne les abandonneraient jamais. En plus, où iraient-elles ? Si elles racontaient ce qu'elles avaient vécu à leurs parents, il y avait peu de chances qu'on les croit et beaucoup d'entre elles seraient jetées à la rue une fois que leurs parents sauraient le genre de vie qu'elles avaient menée. Notre communauté était une bien meilleure opportunité que l'existence misérable que la plupart d'entre elles avaient ou auraient endurée.

C'est ce qui différenciait Bella et la rendait plus dangereuse. Elle n'était pas vraiment une fugueuse ou une enfant issue d'une famille brisée ou violente. C'était une enfant très aimée et bien éduquée qui avait l'impression qu'elle méritait plus de ses parents dévoués que ce qu'ils pouvaient lui donner.

C'était essentiellement pour cette raison que je l'avais surveillée de près. J'avais le sentiment que cette salope égocentrique grandirait rapidement ici et qu'elle en devinerait beaucoup plus que les autres qui étaient venus nous rejoindre. Comme je m'en doutais, elle avait décidé qu'elle voulait rentrer à la maison retrouver papa et maman, mais cela n'arriverait pas, pas sous ma surveillance. Elle en savait beaucoup trop et il y en avait qui aimeraient bien mettre la main sur ses informations afin de s'en servir pour nous détruire.

Je savais qu'elle ne serait pas allée loin, c'était une citadine. Elle ne saurait pas comment survivre dans les marais et elle aurait trop peur des créatures contre lesquelles je l'avais mise en garde pour s'aventurer loin. Je doutais même qu'elle sache où aller, elle aurait peur de s'éloigner encore plus de la civilisation. Mais, comme Daniel l'avait dit, il y avait quand même une chance, même si elle était négligeable, que des chasseurs ou des pêcheurs la découvrent et qu'elle leur raconte qu'elle avait été abandonnée là. Il valait mieux finir le travail et avoir la certitude que la communauté était en sécurité.

Daniel m'avait même promis que si j'accomplissais cette mission et que je m'assurais de régler le problème définitivement, il m'emmènerait avec lui lors de sa prochaine mission. Je serais la seule femme, en dehors de sa fille Mary, à quitter le village et ça augmenterait l'estime de tout le monde. Daniel savait que j'en avais envie, aussi pécheresse que soit cette sensation.

Quand je l'atteignis, la cabane était vide, mais il était facile de voir que la jeune fille avait paniqué, allant d'un bout à l'autre de la petite clairière, cherchant probablement une issue ou un indice sur la direction qu'elle devait prendre.

Il y avait aussi une étrange pile de copeaux de bois et des bouts d'écorce. Je savais qu'elle ne possédait pas de couteau, alors je ne pouvais que supposer qu'elle avait essayé d'allumer un feu en utilisant des pierres pour écailler de petits morceaux de bois et ensuite essayer de les allumer avec une étincelle. Elle avait besoin de silex pour cela et, pour autant que je sache, elle n'en trouverait pas facilement, ni même du bois sec, ici dans les marais, d'où les signes de sa tentative avortée.

J'entendis ce qui ressemblait à un léger grognement, ce qui me fit me retourner quand quelque chose toucha le sol presque à mes pieds. Je sortis mon pistolet et l'armai, sans savoir ce qui venait de se passer. Était-ce une branche arrachée par le vent qui avait fait ce bruit alors qu'elle tombait au sol ?

Je me baissai et ramassai le bâton en remarquant qu'une de ses extrémités était aiguisée. A ce moment-là un autre me frappa au bras, me transperçant la chair et me faisant crier et trébucher. La petite salope n'avait pas essayé d'allumer un feu, elle s'était fabriqué des armes. Elle était plus intelligente et ingénieuse que je ne le pensais.

La lance était trop lourde et s'arracha de la blessure qu'elle avait causée, tombant au sol dans un bruit sourd. Heureusement qu'elle avait touché mon bras gauche et que j'étais droitière. Je levai alors mon arme et tentait d'apercevoir son poste d'observation dans les arbres.

Une autre lance fusa de sa main et je fis un écart pour éviter de perdre un pied, la petite chienne allait payer pour ça.

Je levai de nouveau le pistolet et la visai, voyant que ses mains étaient maintenant vides, mais quand j'appuyai sur la détente, quelque chose me fit tomber sur le côté et la balle se perdit.

**Bella**

Ma première lance la rata et je la vis fouiller dans sa poche et sortir une arme. Il fallait que je la touche, cette fois, sinon je risquais de me faire tirer dessus. Je priai en lâchant la deuxième lance puis souris quand elle pénétra dans son bras gauche. Mais elle n'était pas rentrée assez profondément et tomba par terre. Il y avait quand même une tache rouge sur la chemise blanche qu'elle portait, je l'avais au moins blessée.

La troisième lance était posée sur une branche au-dessus de ma tête et alors que j'essayais de la prendre, je vis une autre silhouette entrer dans la clairière à ma droite, puis une autre à ma gauche. Norah avait amené des renforts et je n'avais plus qu'une seule chance.

L'un des nouveaux venus se dirigeait vers elle, se déplaçant si vite que je pouvais à peine l'apercevoir. Je tournai donc mon attention vers l'autre, en espérant un coup de chance, car ce serait probablement le dernier. Je lançai de toutes mes forces et je souris en voyant ma lance voler vers ma cible. Mais la silhouette l'attrapa juste avant qu'elle ne puisse le frapper à la poitrine.

J'écarquillai les yeux, sous l'effet du choc et de la stupéfaction. Comment ? Ce n'était pas possible, personne ne pouvait attraper une lance en plein vol à moins qu'elle ne lui traverse la main. Mais la silhouette jeta simplement un coup d'œil sur la lance et la jeta de côté, puis leva les yeux vers l'endroit où j'avais reculé dans le feuillage, me cachant presque parfaitement à la vue depuis le sol.

D'une manière ou d'une autre, cependant, il semblait savoir exactement où j'étais et il tourna la tête pour me regarder droit dans les yeux. Je jetai un coup d'œil autour de moi, à la recherche d'un moyen de descendre, peut-être que je pourrais passer d'arbre en arbre, ils étaient assez près les uns des autres et certaines de leurs branches étaient entrelacées. Mais alors, j'entendis un bruit sourd et en me retournant, je faillit tomber de l'arbre, sous le choc. L'homme, qui était à terre à peine une seconde auparavant, se tenait maintenant à moins de trois mètres de moi, et se balançait facilement sur une branche tremblotante en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

"Tu sais que tu aurais pu arracher l'œil de quelqu'un avec cette lance. Qui t'a montré comment lancer comme ça ? Peter, je suppose."

Je le regardai fixement. Peter ? Papa ? Cet homme connaissait papa ?

"Qui... qui êtes-vous ?"

Nous entendîmes alors un cri et en baissant les yeux, je perdis l'équilibre. Je savais que j'étais en train de tomber et que je me trouvais assez haut pour me faire sacrément mal, si je ne me tuais pas. Quand j'attrapai une branche mince, elle se brisa, me laissant des éclats dans la paume de la main et quelques feuilles serrées dans mon poing.

Je me contractai, m'attendant à souffrir d'une seconde à l'autre. Mais je me retrouvai en sécurité dans les bras de la deuxième personne, celle que j'avais vue attraper Norah et la jeter dans l'étendue d'eau au-delà du sous-bois. Comment était-ce humainement possible ? Personne ne pouvait soulever un autre adulte et le jeter si loin, n'est-ce pas ?

J'ouvris les yeux, que j'avais fermés à l'impact, et je me retrouvai face à un visage familier, c'était Jasper !

Je déglutis difficilement, essayant de trouver quelque chose à dire, mais les mots m'échappaient. J'étais tellement soulagée d'être en sécurité que je fondis en larmes et jetai mes bras autour de son cou en sanglotant sur son épaule.

"Bien attrapé, Major, mais fais attention, celle-là à du caractère. Tu as vu ce qu'elle a fait avec une lance de fortune ? On voit bien que c'est la fille de Peter."

"Oui, j'ai vu. Tu ferais mieux de les appeler, dis-leur qu'on a Bella et qu'elle est en sécurité, et ensuite il faudrait qu'on fasse le ménage."

"Pas de problème, Major."

Soudain, Jasper se tendit et se retourna alors que j'étais encore dans ses bras et j'entendis une voix familière.

"Qui diable êtes-vous ? Posez Bella tout de suite."

Je regardai par-dessus mon épaule et vis Luke qui se tenait là, tenant l'arme de Norah dans son poing serré et la pointant vers Jasper.

"Pose ça avant de te faire mal, trou du cul."

C'est le deuxième homme, le compagnon de Jasper, qui avait pris la parole et il n'avait pas l'air du tout inquiet que son ami se retrouve face à une arme.

"J'ai dit lâchez-la ou je tire."

Je pense qu'il n'avait pas vraiment l'intention d'appuyer sur la détente, mais ses mains tremblaient tellement que le coup parti par accident. Ensuite, tout devint flou. Jasper tourna le dos à Luke, pour me protéger, j'imagine, alors que l'autre gars se retrouvait soudainement là, agrippant Luke par la gorge et le soulevant à cinquante centimètres du sol en lui grognant dessus. Oui, il grognait littéralement.

"Ça va, Bella ?"

Je ne pouvais toujours pas parler, alors je hochai la tête et Jasper me posa par terre, me soutenant jusqu'à ce qu'il soit certain que je tiendrai sur mes pieds.

Quand il me tourna le dos pour regarder son ami et Luke, je remarquai le trou laissé par la balle dans le dos de sa veste et je criai. Il se tourna face à moi, un regard inquiet sur le visage.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu as dit que tu allais bien."

"Je... Je suis... Je... Regarde... On t'a tiré dessus."

Je lui attrapai l'épaule et tirai jusqu'à ce que je trouve le trou, puis je me figeai en fronçant les sourcils. Je sentais quelque chose de dur au bout de mes doigts et je tirai pour sortir le petit objet. C'était une balle, presque aplatie mais tout de même reconnaissable. Après tout, qu'est-ce que ça pourrait être d'autre ?

On avait tiré sur Jasper et la balle s'était écrasée contre sa peau. C'était scientifiquement impossible, pas vrai ? Et pourtant, j'avais la preuve dans ma main et maintenant j'étais à nouveau effrayée et complètement déroutée.


	30. Chapitre 30

Cette histoire est une traduction de **« A Tangled Web »**, écrite par **airedalegirl1**, dont vous trouverez le lien sur mon profil.

* * *

**Chapitre Trente**

**Jasper**

Avoir Bella en sécurité dans mes bras était le sentiment le plus merveilleux au monde, mais les choses n'étaient pas exactement comme je l'avais espéré. Bien sûr, physiquement, elle avait l'air bien, courageuse même, mais elle était poursuivie par quelqu'un qui avait une arme à feu, ou du moins elle avait été poursuivie. Cette personne se débattait maintenant au milieu des mauvaises herbes dans l'étang et, en ce qui me concernait, elle pouvait s'y noyer.

Elle en avait aussi beaucoup trop vu. Peter et Charlotte lui avaient caché leur véritable identité pendant des années, mais Darius et moi n'avions pas pu tenir plus de quelques secondes. Et maintenant elle allait poser de trop nombreuses questions embarrassantes et dangereuses, et il n'y avait aucune façon sûre d'y répondre.

"¨POSEZ-LE PAR TERRE. LAISSEZ-LE PARTIR."

Bella criait sur Darius, qui tenait toujours le nouveau venu par la gorge et écrasait lentement sa trachée.

"S'IL VOUS PLAÎT, POSEZ-LE. IL N'A RIEN FAIT. POSEZ-LE, VOUS ALLEZ LE TUER."

Sa voix devenait hystérique et je fis signe à Darius de le lâcher, même si j'aurais préféré qu'il le laisse tomber au sol de plusieurs mètres de haut.

Bella se débattit et se précipita vers le gars qui se tenait à quatre pattes, haletant et s'étouffant en essayant de reprendre son souffle. Voyant la façon dont elle réagissait, j'espérais juste que Darius n'était pas allé trop loin et n'avait pas écrasé sa trachée, sinon nous aurions tous de gros problèmes avec la fille que nous étions censés sauver !

**Bella**

Je tombai à genoux à côté de Luke, soulagée que le... fou qui l'étranglait ait lâché prise quand je lui avait crié dessus. Pauvre Luke, il se battait pour respirer, le visage rouge et marbré et avait à peine la force de ne pas s'effondrer par terre.

Je me tournai vers Jasper.

"Sors Norah de l'eau avant qu'elle ne se noie, bon sang."

Il me fixa un instant, puis haussa les épaules et courut jusqu'au bord de l'eau, puis il sauta si gracieusement qu'il n'y eut même pas d'éclaboussure. Super, non seulement il était à l'épreuve des balles, mais il pouvait plonger comme une sirène, et quoi encore ?

L'état de Luke ne s'améliorait pas, son visage était encore plus sombre maintenant et je commençai à paniquer.

Je me tournai vers l'étranger qui l'avait blessé et je criai pour qu'il fasse quelque chose.

"Vous ne voyez pas qu'il est en train de mourir et que c'est de votre faute. Aidez-le."

L'étranger me regarda avec étonnement, puis secoua la tête avec un sourire ironique lorsque soudain, il apparut à mes côtés sans avoir l'air d'avoir bougé.

Je sursautai, effrayée, alors qu'il examinait la gorge de Luke, puis il me regarda attentivement.

"Est-ce que tu as un stylo à portée de main ?"

Perplexe, je le regardai fixement.

"Un quoi ? Non, pourquoi ?"

"Alors ramasse un roseau creux. Il y en a au bord de l'eau et fais vite."

Je lui obéis sans réfléchir, et me jetai à la recherche d'un roseau, bien que je n'avais aucune idée de pourquoi il m'avait demandé ça. Il me vint à l'esprit qu'il m'avait peut-être envoyée à la chasse au dahu pour qu'il pouvoir achever Luke, mais je me débarrassai de cette idée. Je refusais d'y croire, ces gens connaissaient papa et maman, ils ne pouvaient pas être des tueurs de sang-froid. Surtout pas Jasper.

J'attrapai quatre roseaux et courus vers Luke, tombant à genoux quand je réalisai qu'il ne respirait plus.

L'étranger, celui que Jasper avait appelé Darius, me les prit et les étudia avant de les jeter tous sauf un. Il sortit ensuite un petit couteau de sa poche et avant que je ne puisse l'arrêter, il fit un trou dans la gorge de Luke et y inséra le roseau. Immédiatement, Luke prit une grande inspiration, puis une autre et son visage perdit cette horrible couleur rouge, reprenant une teinte plus naturelle.

Je me tournai vers Darius, et pour la première fois, je lui parlai doucement, "Merci."

Il hocha la tête : "De rien. C'est qui, lui ? Je croyais que c'était lui qui vous avait kidnappées, ton amie et toi. C'est le fils du pasteur, Luke, c'est ça ?"

J'acquiesçai, posant la tête de Luke sur mes genoux.

"Oui, mais il ne m'a pas kidnappée. Je suis partie de mon plein gré. C'était peut-être une erreur, mais Luke n'y est pour rien."

"OK, d'accord, maintenant que ce point là est éclairci, tu pourrais peut-être me parler de la femme qui a essayé de te tirer dessus."

Je jetai un coup d'œil à l'endroit où Norah gisait, trempée, sur le sol, haletante et grimaçante, tandis que Jasper la regardait d'un air impassible. Il ne semblait pas se soucier du fait que son bras blessé saignait et qu'elle s'était presque noyée, et n'avait visiblement pas l'intention de lui offrir son aide.

Darius vit mon expression et se mit à rire, une sorte d'aboiement court et rugueux, sans humour.

"Si tu t'attends à ce que le Major éprouve de la sympathie pour cette femme, oublie ça. Elle a essayé de te tuer, elle a de la chance qu'il ne lui aie pas arraché les membres un par un."

De la part de n'importe qui d'autre, une telle déclaration aurait semblé absurde, mais dans la bouche de Darius, cela ressemblait à un fait, simple et froid.

Darius fit alors un geste vers Luke.

"Il a besoin d'une aide médicale. On devrait peut-être l'emmener à l'hôpital avant que Peter n'arrive si tu veux qu'il continue à respirer."

Je fronçai les sourcils.

"Comment connaissez-vous mon père ?"

Il sourit, "Disons qu'on a un ami commun."

En disant cela, il jeta un coup d'œil à Jasper, ce qui me permit de comprendre que Darius était son ami, mais pas mon père.

"Est-il ici ? Maman est avec lui ?"

Je faillis grimacer tant ma voix semblait désespérée, même à mes propres oreilles.

"Ouais, ils seront bientôt là, alors je devrais probablement y aller maintenant, avec ton ami."

"Et Norah ? Elle a aussi besoin de voir un médecin."

D'étonnement, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, puis il rejeta la tête en arrière et éclata de rire.

"Tu veux que j'essaie de l'éloigner du Major ? Sans parler de ton père ? Je crois que je vais passer mon tour, j'aime trop mon corps tel qu'il est. Reste ici, tu es en sécurité maintenant."

Tandis qu'il ramassait Luke sans effort, je ne pus m'empêcher de lui demander : "Est-ce que je te reverrai ?"

Il acquiesça : "Oh oui, tu me reverras très bientôt. Essaie juste de ne plus rencontrer d'autres amis comme celui-là d'ici là."

Avant que je ne puisse ajouter quoi que se soit, il était parti, encore une fois, si vite que je ne sentis que le souffle de son passage. Comment pouvait-on aller aussi vite ? Surtout en portant un adulte dans ses bras ? C'était de plus en plus curieux, mais j'étais déterminée à avoir bientôt des réponses.

Pour l'instant, je me contentais de m'asseoir là où j'étais et de regarder Jasper tandis qu'il avait les yeux baissés vers Norah. Ça me rappela une photo que j'avais vue dans un vieux magazine caché sous une pile de livres mis de côté dans la bibliothèque du village, qui, selon Jude, attendaient d'être détruits. Une statue de saint Michel debout, appuyé sur son épée, regardant en bas vers un ennemi déchu, avec une prière écrite dessous.

Encore une fois, une sonnette d'alarme retentit en moi au sujet de la communauté. Pourquoi détruire des livres ? Surtout ceux qui étaient, à mes yeux, des textes purement religieux ? S'il s'agissait de magazines classés X ou de fictions frivoles, peut-être, mais ça n'était pas le cas. Cela me rappelait beaucoup trop Fahrenheit 451, un livre de Ray Bradbury.

Jasper dût sentir mon regard parce qu'il se retourna pour me fixer. Je ne savais pas à quoi je m'attendais exactement, après tout, je m'étais comportée comme une horrible petite morveuse la dernière fois que nous nous étions vus, et cette pensée me fit rougir. Ce à quoi je ne m'attendais pas, c'était l'air soulagé qu'il avait, et une autre chose sur laquelle je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt.

Le fait même qu'il soit venu avec mes parents pour me rechercher prouvait mon arrogance. Comment avais-je pu imaginer que mes actions pourraient détruire un lien forgé bien avant ma naissance ? Jasper et papa avaient probablement arrangé les choses tout de suite après leur dispute et papa ne m'en avait pas parlé. Après tout, c'était tous les deux des adultes, et une fois papa remis de sa crise de protection parentale, ils avaient probablement bien ri de mon béguin immature.

"Ça va, Bella ? "

Il retira son blouson et me le lança : "Mets ça, tu frissonnes."

Je m'enveloppai dedans docilement et je me sentis tout de suite à la fois plus calme et plus détendue. Mon calvaire était terminé, j'étais loin du village et Norah ne pouvait plus me faire de mal. Je verrai bientôt mes parents et puis... eh bien, on verrait.

Puis je pensai à Ashley. Était-elle vraiment engagée envers Timothy et la communauté ou avait-elle simplement l'impression de n'avoir personne d'autre vers qui se tourner, surtout maintenant qu'elle était peut-être enceinte de l'enfant de Timothy ?

Je détestais l'idée qu'elle soit piégée là-bas et malheureuse. Je demanderai à papa de parler au pasteur et à Luke en espérant qu'ils lui permettraient de parler à Ashley et de découvrir par lui-même ce qu'elle voulait vraiment faire.

Je frissonnai et mis mes mains dans les poches de la veste, sentant la balle déformée écrasée dans la paume de ma main. J'avais beaucoup de questions à poser, il y avait quelque chose de très étrange à propos de Jasper et de son ami Darius, mais ce n'était pas le moment de les poser. Je voulais juste être dans les bras de ma mère et ressentir sa gentillesse, l'amour qu'elle et papa ressentaient pour moi. Ce ne serait pas suffisant, il y avait encore beaucoup trop de secrets, de questions auxquelles il faudrait trouver des réponses, et pourtant, je savais que je serais en sécurité et qu'ils m'accueilleraient à la maison si je voulais revenir. Quoi qu'ils aient fait, je sentais qu'ils avaient eu une bonne raison pour le faire, j'avais juste besoin de savoir quelle était cette raison. Je sentis des larmes de soulagement et de lassitude me piquer les yeux et cette fois, je ne pus les empêcher de déborder.

**Jasper**

Je pouvais sentir le soulagement de Bella d'être en sécurité, mais il y avait aussi un sentiment de colère et de confusion. Quelque chose l'inquiétait, peut-être était-ce ce qu'elle avait vu ici aujourd'hui et j'aurais voulu la réconforter, mais je n'étais pas sûr qu'elle apprécierait mon initiative. Elle s'était éloignée de moi aussi vite que possible pour sauver le jeune homme que Darius était sur le point de tuer. Elle était encore si jeune et vulnérable, je n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir être proche d'elle, en tant qu'ami, sans lui faire part de mes vrais sentiments et je devais bien ça à Peter. Alors je restai là à regarder la chienne qui avait essayé de tuer ma compagne en train de cracher ses poumons pour chasser l'eau qui l'avait presque tuée.

Soudain, je sentis que Bella était au bord de l'effondrement et, sans réfléchir, je posai mon pied sur la jambe de la femme juste assez fort pour lui fracturer le tibia et l'empêcher de tenter de s'échapper et je courus pour rattraper Bella avant qu'elle ne glisse au sol.

Je la recueillis dans mes bras, et la serrai contre moi puis je calmai ses émotions qui partaient dans tous les sens tout en lui parlant doucement.

"C'est bon Bella, tu es en sécurité maintenant, Peter et Charlotte seront là très bientôt pour te ramener chez toi. Ils seront tellement soulagés, on était tous tellement inquiets pour toi."

Elle renifla et prit quelques respirations saccadées avant de parler.

"Je suis vraiment désolée Jasper."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Pour avoir été une telle garce avec toi, pour avoir dit et fait ce que j'ai fait. S'il te plaît, pardonne-moi. Je suis content que papa et toi vous soyez réconciliés. Ne lui reproche pas d'avoir agi comme un père."

"Je ne lui reproche rien, mais il n'y a rien à pardonner."

Elle leva la tête pour me regarder en face.

"Pourquoi est-ce que Darius t'appelle Major ? J'ai entendu papa t'appeler comme ça aussi. Je veux dire, je sais que tu es trop jeune pour être un vrai Major. C'est un surnom ?"

"Ouais, un truc comme ça. C'est une habitude qu'ils n'arrivent pas à perdre."

"Donc, tous les quatre, vous êtes amis ?"

"Oui, nous sommes de bons amis et ce depuis très longtemps."

Elle hocha la tête : "Assez bons amis pour les aider à me retrouver. J'aimerais avoir des amis comme ça."

Je lui souris.

"Il faut vivre certaines expériences pour forger de tels liens, Bella. Tu es encore trop jeune pour comprendre ça."

Elle me renvoya un sourire las.

"Maintenant, on dirait papa. Il parle comme un octogénaire, alors qu'il n'a même pas trente ans. Jasper, je dois retourner à la colonie et parler à mon amie. Je pense qu'elle se sent obligée de rester, qu'elle n'a nulle part où aller et ça n'est pas juste."

Inflexible, je secouai la tête.

"Pas question, du moins pas avant d'avoir parlé à Peter. Si je te ramène là-bas, il me tuera et je ne parle pas au figuré."

Elle me regarda en plissant yeux.

"Vraiment ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il va faire ? Te tirer dessus ? Visiblement ça ne fonctionne pas très bien. S'il te plaît, Jasper."

J'aurais dû savoir que ça allait me revenir en pleine face !

Je fus sauvé d'un second refus car il y a eu un bruit de chute dans le sous-bois et Peter apparut, suivi de près par Charlotte.

En voyant Bella dans mes bras, les yeux de Peter se plissèrent, mais il hocha ensuite la tête quand je la lui remis.

Charlotte les rejoignit et je retournai vers la tireuse qui se roulait dans tous les sens en serrant sa jambe fracturée.

Je m'accroupis près d'elle, et lui parlai tout bas pour que Bella ne puisse pas m'entendre.

"Si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, tu te serais noyée. C'est Bella qui t'a sauvée. Maintenant, tu vas me dire qui a eu l'idée de la tuer ?"

La femme me regarda, les lèvres serrées. Alors, lui posant la main sur la bouche pour étouffer ses pleurs, je m'appuyai sur sa jambe blessée.

Quand elle pût enfin reparler, les larmes coulant sur ses joues, je lui redemandai.

"Tu sais, on peut continuer à faire ça aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra, mais crois-moi, tu finiras par me donner son nom, je te le promets. Tu ne marcheras peut-être plus jamais, mais c'est ton choix."

A mon expression, elle vit que j'étais sincère et elle s'affaissa sous le poids de la défaite.

"Le Pasteur Daniel. Il a dit qu'elle était dangereuse et il avait raison. Bella va faire venir les autorités et nous faire fermer la colonie. Alors qu'arrivera-t-il à tous les jeunes qui s'y sentent chez eux ?"

"Personnellement, je m'en fous. Il se peut même qu'il n'y ait plus de village quand on en aura fini avec le pasteur Daniel. Maintenant, viens."

Je la balançai sur mon épaule et elle s'évanouit à cause de la douleur de sa jambe. C'était tout aussi bien, je n'avais aucune envie qu'elle me hurle dans les oreilles jusqu'à la colonie, mais je ne l'aiderai certainement pas en atténuant la douleur, elle méritait chaque minute de cette torture et bien plus encore.

Je sentais les yeux de Bella sur moi, mais je les ignorais, je savais exactement ce qu'elle allait dire, elle me supplierait de prendre soin de cette aspirante tueuse et je ne pouvais pas accepter ça. Du moins, pas dans le sens où elle le voulait. Personne ne pouvait menacer la vie de ma compagne et vivre assez longtemps pour s'en vanter. Elle serait toujours une menace et je savais comment faire face à ce genre de choses. Je l'emmènerai dans un endroit tranquille, quelque part où nous ne serions pas dérangés, puis je déverserai toutes les craintes refoulées que j'avais ressenties pour Bella sur la femme qui avait failli me l'enlever définitivement.

Je laissai Bella là où elle devait être et où elle avait besoin d'être maintenant, avec ses parents, et je me frayai un chemin lentement à travers le sous-bois dense avec ma prisonnière, qui gémissait par intermittence alors qu'elle reprenait conscience. Une fois que je me serais occupé d'elle, je les rejoindrai et peut-être que nous ferions une halte dans la communauté et pas seulement pour parler à l'amie de Bella qui s'y trouvait encore.

Note de l'auteur :

Vous pouvez faire une recherche et trouver la photo de St Michel dont j'ai parlé. Ça me rappelle vraiment le Major.


	31. Chapitre 31

Cette histoire est une traduction de **« A Tangled Web »**, écrite par **airedalegirl1**, dont vous trouverez le lien sur mon profil.

* * *

**Chapitre 31**

**Peter**

En posant les yeux sur Bella, j'aurais pu pleurer de soulagement, même si j'aurais préféré la voir dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre que le Major. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de ressentir ce sentiment de peur et de jalousie, mais quand il me la transféra dans les bras, je perdis tout intérêt pour lui. En fait, je ne m'intéressai plus à rien en dehors de ma petite princesse qui sanglotait dans mon cou.

"Merci d'être venu me chercher. J'avais si peur, mais je me suis défendue comme tu m'as appris à le faire, papa."

Je la serrai contre moi, essayant de la rassurer, tout en regardant autour de nous, à la recherche d'indices sur ce qui s'était passé ici, mais je ne trouvais rien.

Le Major avait disparu avec la femme qu'apparemment il surveillait, et il n'y avait aucun signe de Darius. Nous étions seuls. J'espérais juste que mes amis n'avaient pas décidé de prendre les choses en main et de partir à la recherche de ce putain de pasteur. Je pouvais détecter l'odeur nauséabonde d'un autre humain dans les parages, un mâle, alors peut-être que Darius l'avait déjà tué et était parti se débarrasser du corps.

Je priais pour que Bella n'ait rien vu qui puisse la bouleverser ou la désorienter. Nos amis savaient qu'il ne devaient pas révéler leur véritable identité, mais je n'étais pas stupide, dans le feu de l'action, tout pouvait arriver.

Je mis Bella dans les bras de Charlotte, qui la serra si fort que je jure que je pouvais entendre les côtes de ma fille protester.

"Prends la voiture de Darius et retourne vers la nationale, trouve un motel pour que Bella puisse se laver. Je vais aller chercher Darius et le... Jasper et voir ce qui se passe. Garde Bella à l'abri des regards. Il ne faudrait pas que les flics posent plus de questions."

Je croyais que Charlotte refuserait peut-être, mais c'est Bella qui discuta mes ordres.

"Non papa, je dois venir avec toi. Il faut que je parle à Ashley, lui dire qu'elle n'est pas obligée de rester, que la communauté n'est pas ce qu'elle croit. Elle pense qu'elle n'a pas d'autre choix que de rester. Elle n'a nulle part où aller et elle a peur. Sa mère ne veut pas d'elle. S'il te plaît, aide-la. Elle est toute seule maintenant et elle est perturbée et effrayée."

Je soupirai, mais je voyais bien que c'était important pour Bella, elle était comme moi, loyale envers ses amis même si je n'approuvais pas cette amie.

"Je la trouverai, Bella. Je connais Ashley et je ferais en sorte qu'elle comprenne qu'elle peut venir avec nous, mais tu pars avec ta mère."

Bella pouvait voir que je ne changerais pas d'avis, mais malgré le froid, la fatigue et la faim, elle n'avait pas encore fini.

"S'il te plaît, assure-toi que Luke va bien aussi, papa. Il n'a rien fait et Darius a failli le tuer. Je devrais y retourner avec toi."

Je soupirai.

"Luke ? C'est le nom du type qui vous a persuadées de vous enfuir ? Je devrais lui botter son pu... les fesses."

Je m'interrompis, ne voulant pas être trop grossier en présence de ma fille.

"Non, il n'a vraiment rien fait, papa et Darius l'a presque tué. Il a dû lui entailler la gorge pour qu'il puisse respirer à nouveau. Ne lui fais pas de mal, papa, c'est son père qui dirige cet endroit, pas lui. Il a toujours été bon avec moi. Il m'aime et il m'a demandé de l'épouser."

Je me tendis en l'entendant parler.

"Il t'a touchée, Bella ?"

Elle secoua la tête, l'air choqué, "Non, bien sûr que non."

"D'accord, je vais trouver Darius et voir ce qu'il a fait avec ton ami, mais je ne te promets rien et avant que tu me redemandes, la réponse est toujours un grand non catégorique. Tu ne t'approcheras pas de ce putain de pasteur ou de ses cinglés de disciples."

Charlotte me regardait fixement, mais je l'ignorai préférant fixer Bella en espérant qu'elle comprenne le message. Je crus un instant qu'elle allait discuter davantage, mais au lieu de cela, elle s'enfonça un peu plus dans les bras de Charlotte et hocha la tête, les yeux pleins de larmes. J'imagine qu'elle était probablement en état de choc et trop fatiguée pour argumenter davantage.

"Promets-moi juste que tu essaieras de persuader Ashley qu'elle a d'autres options, s'il te plaît."

Je hochai la tête avec un sourire rassurant, puis je me tournai et suivis la piste laissée par les autres.

Je voulais savoir exactement ce qui s'était passé et qui était le responsable, celui qui avait fait peur à ma petite fille et qui l'avait kidnappée parce que, malgré tout ce qu'elle avait dit et tout ce qu'elle croyait probablement, elle avait été contrainte de fuir. C'est la seule raison qui me poussa à m'éloigner de ma famille alors que tout ce que je voulais, c'était emmener Charlotte et Bella, foutre le camp de Louisiane et rentrer à la maison, en sécurité.

**Darius**

Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à moi, j'aurais jeté le gars dans le sous-bois et j'aurais retiré le tube qui le maintenait en vie, mais quelque chose me disait que ça me causerait de gros ennuis avec Bella et bien que je vienne à peine de la rencontrer, je devais convenir que je l'aimais bien. Elle me rappelait Sara par sa détermination et son courage. Imaginez une jeune humaine qui affronte une folle qui tient une arme à feu avec rien d'autre qu'une lance bricolée ! C'était bien la fille de son père ! A juste titre, Peter pouvait être fier d'elle et je savais qu'il l'était.

Le gars avait manifestement décidé que la meilleure ligne de conduite à adopter était de s'accrocher et de rester immobile et silencieux, ce qui me convenait parfaitement. Il se passa peu de temps avant que je puisse voir les lumières de la ville la plus proche. Ce n'était pas très grand, mais j'étais sûr qu'il y avait au moins un cabinet médical et qu'ils pourraient lui donner les premiers soins et l'envoyer dans un établissement mieux équipé si nécessaire.

Je le fis glisser de mon épaule et je l'assis par terre, le dos appuyé contre un arbre, puis je m'accroupis à côté de lui et relevai sa tête qui penchait légèrement pour pouvoir voir son visage.

Ce type pourrait nous causer de sérieux problèmes si je le laissais en vie et libre, alors qu'est-ce que j'allais faire, putain ?

"Luke ? C'est ton nom, n'est-ce pas ?"

Il acquiesça en essayant de mettre la main à sa gorge, mais je l'en empêchai d'une tape. La dernière chose dont j'avais besoin, c'était qu'il déloge ce putain de roseau avant que je me décide sur son sort.

"Écoute-moi très attentivement Luke. Ta vie dépend littéralement de ta capacité à comprendre ce que je vais te dire. Pigé ?"

Il me fixa, les yeux écarquillés, secouant un peu la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées, puis acquiesça de nouveau.

"Bien. Nous sommes à la périphérie de la ville et je suis face à un dilemme, maintenant. Dans une minute ou deux, tu pourrais être dans l'établissement médical le plus proche, mais ils voudront savoir ce qui t'est arrivé. Tu vois, je me demande ce que tu as vu exactement. Et ce que tu penses avoir vu."

Il essaya de s'enfuir, mais il réalisa vite qu'il n'avait nulle part où aller et qu'il ne pouvait pas non plus appeler à l'aide.

"Il y a deux ou trois choses que tu dois garder à l'esprit. Quoi que tu penses avoir vu, tu ne pourras jamais le prouver et tenter de le faire serait extrêmement dangereux. Il n'y avait qu'une personne entre toi et la mort tout à l'heure, Bella Whitlock, mais elle n'est plus là pour te protéger. Il n'y a que moi et j'aimerais finir ce que j'ai commencé, mais... On t'a donné une chance ce soir et tu ferais bien de la saisir parce que c'est la seule que tu auras et si je découvre que Bella avait tort de te faire confiance alors personne sur Terre ne pourra te sauver la prochaine fois. C'est clair pour l'instant ?"

Il ferma les yeux et hocha à nouveau la tête.

"Bien. Ensuite, cette situation merdique est due à quelqu'un de ta communauté et je parie sur ton père, le pasteur Daniel. Maintenant, tu peux décider de rester à ses côtés, mais ça te mènera à la mort. Ou tu peux faire confiance à Bella, comme elle l'a fait pour toi. Garde la bouche bien fermée et peut-être qu'une fois que la poussière sera retombée, tu seras encore debout et qu'à ce moment-là, tu pourrais recevoir un peu d'aide, à condition, bien sûr, que tu ne sois en aucun cas lié à ce qui s'est passé ce soir."

Luke ne pouvait pas parler, mais je pouvais voir à son expression qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec la tentative d'assassinat de Bella. En fait, il était évident que le jeune homme l'aimait beaucoup, ce qui pourrait encore le faire tuer.

"D'accord. Je suppose que tu me suis toujours pour l'instant. Maintenant, les règles. Premièrement, tu ne parles ni de Bella, ni de moi, ni de personne d'autre que tu penses avoir vu ce soir. Deuxièmement, tu as eu un accident et un étranger qui se trouvait dans les parages t'a aidé. Je me fiche de qui, des extraterrestres ou des putains de fées, souviens-toi simplement que tu ne m'as jamais vu, ni moi ni personne d'autre lié à Bella. C'est clair ?"

Il avait l'air terrifié.

"Juste pour te rappeler, Bella t'a sauvé la vie ce soir. Tu ne seras peut-être pas aussi chanceux la prochaine fois et si tu ouvres la bouche, je te promets qu'il y aura une prochaine fois. Je serai près de toi et je surveillerai chacun de tes mouvements. Tu sais que je peux t'attraper et te tuer sans que personne ne me voie, et tu condamnerais aussi à mort tous ceux à qui tu parlerais. Souviens-toi de ça et vis."

Je le hissai à nouveau sur mon épaule, soulagé qu'il ait survécu jusque-là et je me dirigeai rapidement vers la ville.

Il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour trouver un centre médical qui était ouvert, Dieu merci ! Certaines de ces petites villes n'en avaient pas d'ouverts 24 heures sur 24, 7 jours sur 7.

Je fis descendre Luke doucement sur l'escalier devant l'entrée principale, puis, je frappai à la porte et m'en allais, aussi discrètement que j'étais arrivé, au cas où l'endroit serait doté d'un système de vidéosurveillance correct, bien que si c'était le cas, c'était aussi le seul dans cette partie du pays que Dieu avait abandonnée.

Il ne me restait plus qu'à retrouver les autres. Peter et Charlotte ne permettraient probablement pas à Bella de s'approcher de ce village de fous, même si j'étais sûr que Peter ne pourrait pas s'empêcher d'y faire une petite visite. Je supposai donc que Charlotte emmènerait Bella quelque part à l'écart de tout problème pendant que Peter rejoindrait le Major pour donner à ces tordus, ou au moins au pasteur, un aperçu de l'enfer que pouvaient déchaîner de vieux vampires. Tout simplement le genre de fête que je n'avais pas envie de manquer.

**Jasper**

De retour à la cabane, je trouvai Peter, debout, seul, un éclat dans le regard qui m'était familier mais que je n'avais pas vu depuis qu'il avait quitté Maria. Peter était prêt à partir en guerre et que Dieu vienne en aide à tous ceux qu'il croiserait.

Il se tourna vers moi et hocha la tête.

"J'ai mis Bella à l'abri. Elle n'a pas besoin de participer à ce qui va arriver. Elle m'a dit que tu l'avais sauvée. Merci."

Je hochai la tête,

"Je suis juste désolé qu'elle en ait vu plus qu'elle n'aurait dû, ce n'était pas intentionnel."

Il haussa les épaules.

"Je suppose que nous étions fous de penser pouvoir la garder dans l'ignorance, mais ça a presque marché. Quoi qu'il en soit, on s'en occupera plus tard. Qu'as-tu fait de la salope qui a essayé de la tuer ?"

"Je m'en suis occupé. Désolé, je ne pouvais pas t'attendre."

Il haussa les épaules.

"Tant qu'elle a souffert. Tu es prêt à trouver ce putain de pasteur ?"

"Bien sûr, Darius pourra nous rattraper. Allons-y."

Darius sortit de l'ombre alors que nous approchions de la colonie et nous fit signe de le rejoindre.

"Mauvaise nouvelle. Les flics nous ont devancés. C'est le chef de la police qui t'a embarqué, Peter. Pour l'instant, il est avec le pasteur, alors quel est le plan ?"

Je pouvais voir que la frustration rongeait Peter, mais nous pouvions difficilement foncer tête baissée à moins d'être prêts à éliminer la communauté toute entière ainsi que les flics qui s'y trouvaient et ce n'était tout simplement pas une option, il fallait que nous changions de plan.

"J'ai promis à Bella d'essayer de persuader son amie de partir avec nous. Les flics ont fouillé l'endroit ?"

Darius secoua la tête.

"Non, ils viennent d'arriver pour parler au pasteur et à ses fils. Il a amené quatre adjoints avec lui, mais pour l'instant, tout ce qu'ils font, c'est s'assurer que personne ne s'en va. Les recherches commenceront bien assez tôt. Tu veux entrer et la trouver ? On pourrait la faire sortir et lui parler. Ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile, tu sais à quoi elle ressemble."

"Oui, et Bella m'a dit où elle habitait. On a de la chance, la cabane qu'on doit trouver est de ce côté de la colonie. La plus sombre avec une lumière sur le porche."

Peter désigna une cabane avec des arbres à proximité, et assez proche de là où nous nous trouvions, bien qu'il y ait une haute palissade de bois entre nous.

"On peut entrer et sortir sans alerter personne tant qu'elle est seule. Tu veux faire ça Peter ?"

Je savais que seuls Peter et moi pouvions y aller, car nous connaissions Ashley, alors je proposai de rester ici pour faire le guet.

"Si quelqu'un vient dans ta direction, je te le ferai savoir. Fais vite, on ne veut pas d'ennuis avec la loi, Peter."

Il hocha la tête : "Je sais, pour le bien de Bella."

J'acquiesçai et ils disparurent tous les deux, me laissant penser à Bella et au gars qu'elle avait sauvé des griffes de Darius. Je n'aimais pas le fait qu'elle l'ait sauvé, cela révélait un lien entre eux et je sentais la colère monter en moi. Je l'éteignis rapidement. Ce n'était pas le moment d'être jaloux, j'avais besoin d'avoir les idées claires. Mais s'il survivait, Luke et moi aurions des choses à régler à un moment ou à un autre.


	32. Chapitre 32

Cette histoire est une traduction de **« A Tangled Web »**, écrite par **airedalegirl1**, dont vous trouverez le lien sur mon profil.

* * *

**Chapitre trente-deux**

**Peter**

Je voulais tellement ce putain de pasteur, je voulais le goûter, mais maintenant, que les flics étaient impliqués, ce serait presque impossible à court terme. Alors, au lieu de ça, je me concentrai sur la promesse que j'avais faite à Bella de trouver Ashley et de voir comment elle allait. Je n'aimais pas cette fille, mais je ne pouvais pas la laisser ici avec ces putains de tarés.

Darius vérifia la fenêtre et me fit signe de le rejoindre.

"Il n'y a qu'une seule femme à l'intérieur, assez jeune, donc je suppose que c'est l'amie de Bella. Aucun signe de quelqu'un d'autre dans ou autour de la maison. Je pense que tout le monde fait profil bas ou se cache en attendant de voir ce qui se passe avec les flics. Prêt à entrer ?"

"Ouais, reste ici et vois si tu peux découvrir ce qui se passe."

Darius disparut dans l'obscurité et j'ouvris discrètement la porte non verrouillée de la cabane. Je me glissai à l'intérieur en m'assurant de tirer le verrou derrière moi. Je ne voulais pas me faire prendre par surprise et j'avais besoin d'avoir l'esprit tranquille si je voulais obtenir quelque chose de la fille. Elle et moi n'avions aucune affinité.

Je la trouvai assise, seule, dans une petite chambre à coucher, étreignant ses genoux et ressemblant davantage à un petit enfant effrayé parce qu'elle avait été laissée seule à la maison dans le noir, qu'à l'adolescente dure que j'avais l'habitude de voir.

Elle leva les yeux quand je l'appelai doucement, et je pus voir qu'elle avait pleuré, mais quand elle me reconnut, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous le choc. Elle ouvrait la bouche pour parler quand je lui fis signe de garder le silence.

Je la rejoignis et m'assis sur le bord du lit alors qu'elle me parlait à voix basse.

"M. Whitlock ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Bella est partie et je ne sais pas où. J'ai entendu Martha dire que Norah l'avait emmenée dans les marais. Elle voulait partir et Norah a proposé de l'aider, mais je pense que c'était juste une ruse. J'ai entendu Martha dire à Timothy que le pasteur avait ordonné à Norah de se débarrasser de Bella. Dis-moi que vous l'avais trouvée."

Je hochai la tête.

"Oui, je l'ai trouvée et elle est en sécurité, mais elle voulait que je vienne te parler. Qu'est-ce qui se passe Ashley ? Es-tu vraiment heureuse ici ? Bella a dit que tu ne voulais pas partir avec elle."

La jeune fille se mit à sangloter, et timidement, je passai un bras autour de ses épaules et essayai de l'apaiser mais j'aurais aimé que Char soit là. Je n'étais pas du genre sensible, surtout avec une enfant que je connaissais à peine.

"Est-ce que tu veux rester ici ?"

Elle secoua la tête, s'essuyant les joues avec le dos de la main.

"Non, plus maintenant. Il m'a quittée, il a pris Martha et les enfants et ils se sont enfuis dès qu'ils ont su ce que Norah avait fait. Il n'a pas voulu m'emmener avec lui. Il a dit que j'étais un problème qu'il ne pouvait pas régler maintenant et il m'a laissée ici. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, M. Whitlock, je pensais vraiment qu'il m'aimait. On s'est mariés et tout et maintenant..."

Quand elle se remit à sangloter, je décidai de prendre les choses en main.

"Viens avec moi, Ashley. Je te ramène à la maison avec nous."

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent un peu plus.

"A la maison ? Avec vous ? Mais... mais ma mère ne voudra plus de moi quand elle le saura. Elle a toujours dit que si j'avais des ennuis, elle me renierait et je ne pense pas que le fait que je sois mariée fera une différence pour elle."

Je n'avais pas le temps de penser à ce genre de conneries pour le moment, en plus, c'était un sujet beaucoup trop sérieux pour moi, alors je choisis de l'ignorer.

"On s'en inquiétera plus tard. Laisse-moi m'occuper de ta mère. Pour l'instant, je t'emmène avec moi, mais on va devoir être très discrets. Les flics sont là, et s'ils te trouvent, ils insisteront pour t'emmener à l'hôpital puis en lieu sûr avant d'appeler ta mère. Je suppose que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux ?"

"Non ! Mon Dieu, non. Je veux juste partir d'ici. Je voulais m'enfuir, mais je n'avais nulle part où aller et pas assez d'argent donc j'étais piégée."

Je la remis sur ses pieds et lui dis de récupérer tout ce qu'elle voulait prendre avec elle. Si ses affaires n'étaient plus là quand les flics fouilleraient, cela donnerait l'impression qu'elle s'était vraiment enfuie avant qu'ils n'arrivent ici.

Ce que je ne comprenais pas, c'était pourquoi ils n'avaient pas déjà commencé les recherches, à contrôler les occupants des cabanes pour trouver les deux adolescentes disparues.

Avec un sac en papier rempli de ses quelques pitoyables effets personnels, Ashley me suivit dehors et à travers les arbres où Darius nous attendait.

"Quelque chose bouge ?"

Il sourit,

"Non, visiblement, la police a du mal à faire signer un mandat de perquisition par un juge. Je pense que le pasteur a le juge local dans la poche."

C'était bon pour nous, mais si Darius avait raison, cela signifiait probablement que le pasteur avait des amis haut placés et cela pouvait s'avérer dangereux.

"D'accord, allons-y."

Darius prit le sac d'Ashley et je l'attrapai par le bras, la dernière chose dont nous avions besoin en ce moment était qu'elle trébuche dans le noir et alerte les flics de notre présence.

**Charlotte**

Bella était très discrète en sortant des marais et je ne savais pas si c'était parce qu'elle était en état de choc, fatiguée ou traumatisée. Après tout ce qu'elle avait traversé, cela pouvait être tout ça en même temps. Elle s'assit et enroula ses bras autour d'elle en guise de réconfort, regardant par la vitre. Son euphorie en nous voyant s'était vite dissipée, remplacée par un silence réfléchi.

Je décidai de la laisser tranquille jusqu'à ce que nous soyons installées dans une chambre de motel à une vingtaine de kilomètres de Pecan Island, loin de la communauté.

Elle prit une douche, passa des vêtements que j'avais apportés avec moi et mangea le repas que j'étais allée chercher pendant qu'elle était dans la salle de bain.

Alors seulement, je m'assis à côté d'elle et lui pris la main, qui tremblait encore, puis je la regardai avec ce que j'espérais qu'elle prendrait pour de la compassion.

"Aimerais-tu parler de ce qui s'est passé, Bella ? On s'inquiétait tellement pour toi."

Elle secoua la tête puis la baissa pour que ses longs cheveux lui cachent le visage.

"Alors laisse-moi te dire quelque chose, papa et moi t'aimons énormément Bella et quoi qu'il se soit passé, on t'aimera toujours."

Elle me regarda brièvement, les yeux brillants de larmes contenues.

"Vraiment ? Après tout ce que je t'ai fait subir ? Je ne comprends pas."

Je soupirai et la serrai contre moi, essayant d'ignorer la crispation de son corps à mon contact.

"Bella, tu es notre fille et nous t'aimons. Tout ce qu'on voulait, c'était que tu rentres à la maison saine et sauve."

Elle s'éloigna sans me regarder, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure avec ses dents, signe qu'elle était nerveuse.

"J'étais tellement soulagée quand j'ai vu Jasper et son ami. J'ai essayé de rendre papa fier de moi en me défendant, mais je ne suis pas très douée pour ça. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que Norah voulait me tuer. Elle avait une arme et elle m'a tiré dessus."

Je me raidis, puis me souvins qu'elle n'était pas blessée.

"Eh bien, elle a raté son coup et tu es en sécurité, c'est tout ce qui compte."

Bella s'éloigna et me regarda, les yeux écarquillés.

"Mais c'est ça le truc, elle n'a pas raté son coup."

Ses mots finirent dans un murmure.

"Elle a touché Jasper. J'ai vu le trou qu'a fait la balle dans sa chemise et sa veste, mais il n'y avait pas de sang. Regarde."

Elle récupéra quelque chose dans la poche d'une veste que j'avais vue précédemment sur le Major et tendit la main, paume ouverte.

"Tu vois. C'est la balle. Je l'ai retirée de sa chemise et il n'y avait pas de sang, rien du tout."

Je fermai les yeux et soupirai. Ce que je redoutais le plus était enfin arrivé, Bella avait vu quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait pas dû voir.

"Tu ne crois pas que tu t'es peut-être trompée ? Peut-être qu'elle a heurté quelque chose derrière lui et a rebondi."

Elle fronça les sourcils, puis secoua la tête.

"Non, je ne crois pas, et ce n'est pas la seule chose. Son ami Darius était très rapide et très fort et Jasper a sauté dans un arbre, à au moins six mètres du sol sans prendre d'élan. Il y a quelque chose d'étrange chez lui et son ami. Quelque chose que je ne comprends pas."

Je repoussai ses cheveux de son visage et lui caressai la joue.

"On s'en inquiétera plus tard. Parle-moi plutôt d'Ashley et de ce qui s'est passé après ton départ. Aide-moi à comprendre pourquoi elle n'a pas essayé de s'enfuir de chez le pasteur avec toi."

Je fus soulagée quand elle commença à me parler de son amie et de ce qui s'était passé depuis leur arrivée à la colonie. Je ne faisais que repousser le jour funeste où nous devrions dire la vérité à Bella, mais je ne pouvais pas le faire seule. J'avais besoin du soutien de Peter quand je lui dirais ce que nous étions vraiment et je priai pour qu'elle n'ait plus peur ou qu'elle n'essaie plus de s'enfuir.

Lui expliquer à quel point les informations qu'elle possédait aujourd'hui pouvaient être dangereuses allait aussi être difficile, mais il faudrait le faire sinon elle risquerait de s'attirer les foudres des Volturi, notre plus grande peur pendant toutes ces années.

Je fus horrifiée par ce que j'entendis, un homme profitant des personnes les plus faibles et vulnérables pour construire son propre royaume privé. Partager les femmes comme si c'était des jouets avec lesquels on pouvait s'amuser. Je ne pouvais que remercier Dieu que Bella ait gardé la tête froide et qu'elle ait refusé de s'impliquer trop profondément avec ce jeune homme, Luke. Contrairement à son amie qui avait succombé au charme et aux flatteries de son frère.

Pauvre enfant, elle devait être terrifiée à l'idée d'être enceinte si jeune. Croyait-elle vraiment que Timothy, son soi-disant mari, lui permettrait de n'être la femme que d'un seul homme ? J'avais plutôt l'impression qu'ils se la partageraient comme toutes les autres, elle n'était rien de plus qu'une poulinière qui fournirait plus de disciples au pasteur.

"Elle a peur que sa mère ne la reprenne pas si elle est enceinte et elle croit vraiment qu'elle peut rester avec Timothy, qu'il l'aime malgré le fait qu'elle sache qu'il a deux autres épouses. J'ai demandé à papa de lui parler, de lui offrir un refuge si elle change d'avis. Je ne pouvais pas supporter l'idée qu'elle soit piégée là-bas, en train de subir ce lavage de cerveau pour le reste de sa vie, surtout maintenant que je sais à quel point le pasteur est impitoyable et méchant."

"Ne t'inquiète pas, chérie. Si Ashley veut s'en aller, Peter la fera sortir et tu nous connais assez bien pour savoir que nous n'abandonnerions jamais une personne en difficulté, surtout pas une de tes amies."

Bella esquissa un sourire, qui disparu rapidement pour être remplacé par un regard blessé.

"En fait, non. Je ne te connais pas du tout."

Je la regardai avec étonnement.

"Quoi ? Je ne comprends pas. C'est à cause de ce que tu as vu ? Parce que je te promets qu'on t'expliquera tout quand on sera rentrés à la maison en un seul morceau..."

Elle secoua la tête.

"Non. Ça n'a rien à voir avec Jasper ou son ami. Vous m'avez menti. Toi et papa."

Où était-elle allée pêcher ça ? Je n'avais aucune idée de ce à quoi elle faisait référence et je commençais à craindre ce qu'elle allait dire.

"Nous ne te mentirions jamais, Bella. Quoi que Luke ou les autres aient dit, tu nous connais sûrement mieux que ça ?"

"Je pensais vous connaître. J'avais confiance en vous et j'ai découvert que vous m'aviez menti à propos de quelque chose de très important. Comment as-tu pu ?"

J'étais perdue, réfléchissant désespérément à ce à quoi elle pouvait faire référence, mais sans aucun succès.

Elle étudia mon visage recherchant un signe de compréhension, puis elle soupira.

"Tu ne sais pas de quoi je parle, n'est-ce pas ?"

Je secouai la tête.

"Non, Bella. Je ne sais pas."

"Alors peut-être que ça te rafraîchira la mémoire."

Elle fouilla dans la poche de son jean et sorti un bout de papier journal froissé qu'elle me tendit d'une main tremblante.

Je compris tout dès que je la dépliai. Son attitude envers Peter et moi au cours de cette dernière année, la raison pour laquelle elle avait fugué. Son sentiment de trahison. Tout était dans ces quelques lignes imprimées. Une copie des coupures de presse que j'avais gardées il y a si longtemps.

"Oh !"

Elle renifla.

"Oh ? C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? Je découvre que tu m'as menti toute ma vie en me disant que tu n'avais aucune idée de qui était mon vrai père alors que tu savais tout depuis le début. Est-ce qu'il y avait quelque chose de vrai dans ce que tu m'as dit ? Qu'est-ce que je dois croire ? Ma mère est-elle vraiment morte ? Tu m'as enlevée quand j'étais bébé ? Qui suis-je ? Et plus important encore, qui es-tu ?"

Je tendis la main pour prendre la sienne, mais elle la retira.

"Ne fais pas ça ! Je veux la vérité. J'ai besoin de connaître la vérité."

Sur ce, elle s'effondra et se mit à sangloter, se jetant à plat ventre sur le lit pendant que je restais là, impuissante. Je savais que si j'essayais de la toucher, elle s'éloignerait, ça pourrait même empirer les choses.

Tout était de ma faute et je n'avais aucune idée de comment arranger les choses. Tout ce que je savais, c'est que nous devions la vérité à Bella, et quand elle la connaîtrait, elle comprendrait peut-être nos raisons et nous pardonnerait. J'aurais simplement aimé que Peter soit là, il serait dévasté quand il découvrirait que Bella était au courant d'assez de choses pour nous détester de lui avoir menti.


	33. Chapitre 33

Cette histoire est une traduction de **« A Tangled Web »**, écrite par **airedalegirl1**, dont vous trouverez le lien sur mon profil.

* * *

**Chapitre trente-trois**

**Darius**

La fille nous ralentissait et au début, je soupçonnais qu'elle le faisait exprès, mais finalement, il devint évident qu'elle était simplement faible et fatiguée. Quand je le fis remarquer à Peter, il ne s'embêta pas à lui poser la question, il la prit simplement dans ses bras et continua.

Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle crie ou proteste, mais visiblement, elle était trop fatiguée pour ça. Je suppose que les cernes autour de ses yeux et la pâleur de sa peau auraient dû nous alerter, mais je n'étais pas très doué pour interpréter les signaux des humains, je ne passais pas assez de temps avec eux.

Une fois hors de vue de la colonie, je vérifiai mon téléphone et vis que Charlotte avait envoyé l'adresse du motel qu'elle avait choisi ainsi que le numéro de la chambre.

Le Major suggéra à Peter de continuer pendant que lui et moi ferions demi-tour pour aller voir ce qui se passait avec les flics, mais je voulais m'assurer que Luke avait bien pris mes avertissements au sérieux. Sinon, il se retrouverait dans une boîte en pin !

Nous nous séparâmes donc, le Major retournant à la colonie pendant que je me rendais à la clinique. J'étais étonné que, dans ces circonstances, le Major ait accepté de s'éloigner de sa compagne après l'avoir sauvée de la fusillade, mais je supposais qu'il avait compris que Peter et Charlotte avaient besoin de temps seuls avec leur fille. Dans une telle situation, je ne suis pas sûr que j'aurais pu être aussi attentionné et avoir autant de volonté.

Je forçai la portière d'une voiture qui se trouvait dans le parking de la clinique pour prendre ce qui s'y trouvait : une blouse blanche de médecin avec un badge, laissée à la vue de tous, puis j'entrai dans la clinique par la porte arrière.

Malheureusement, cette clinique n'était pas très grande, il était donc vraisemblable que les membres du personnel se connaissaient tous. Par conséquent, je devais être le plus discret possible et j'espérais, que de loin, je pourrais passer pour l'un des médecins de l'équipe. Le badge me permit toutefois d'accéder facilement et simplement à tous les endroits de la clinique, ce qui me permit de me déplacer plus simplement.

En regardant le nom figurant sur le badge, je souris. Si j'étais découvert, je doutais qu'on me prenne pour le docteur Lillian Jones !

Il ne fût pas difficile de trouver le gamin, l'endroit ne comptait que cinquante chambres et l'odeur de son sang était assez forte pour me conduire directement jusqu'à lui.

Par chance, il se trouvait dans une chambre individuelle, mais un policier qui avait l'air de s'ennuyer montait la garde devant la porte.

Je me demandais comment faire pour le distraire lorsqu'une jeune infirmière s'arrêta pour bavarder et l'occupa assez longtemps pour que je puisse me glisser sans être vu dans la chambre vide juste à côté et utiliser la fenêtre pour accéder à la chambre de Luke.

Il dormait, sa respiration était un peu rauque mais profonde, le médecin avait manifestement réparé les dommages à sa gorge. Il avait eu de la chance que je n'aie pas utilisé toutes mes forces quand je l'avais attrapé, sinon, en ce moment, il aurait été étendu, sans vie, à la morgue.

En restant hors de vue de la lucarne de la porte, je pris le dossier au pied de son lit et me tint derrière les rideaux pour en lire le contenu. Ce faisant, je souris, Luke s'était donc souvenu de mon avertissement. Les commentaires indiquaient qu'à son admission, il était trop traumatisé pour donner des informations sur ce qui lui était arrivé. D'après ce que je pus voir, les dommages à sa gorge n'étaient pas aussi graves que je l'avais craint. Son problème de respiration était dû principalement à des ecchymoses et à un gonflement plutôt qu'à des dommages physiques sur sa trachée. Je perdais la main !

Le garçon prenait des analgésiques et des anti-inflammatoires en plus d'une perfusion de sérum physiologique et d'antibiotiques, il n'irait donc nulle part pour le moment. Décidant que je pouvais le laisser pour l'instant, je fis demi-tour pour sortir quand j'entendis un bruit. Je me retournai et m'aperçus qu'il me regardait, ses doigts tambourinant doucement sur le cadre du lit pour attirer mon attention.

Je m'approchai de lui et il fit un geste pour me designer le bloc-notes et le stylo qui se trouvaient sur sa table de nuit.

Quand je les lui passai, il griffonna quelque chose d'une main tremblante.

Je lus les mots qu'il avait écrits : "Est-ce que Bella va bien ?"

Je hochai la tête et il eut l'air soulagé, puis il reprit le bloc-notes et écrit de nouveau, ce qui, cette fois, lui prit plus longtemps.

"Je n'ai rien dit, mais ils ne me laissent pas tranquille. Ils semblent penser que les parents de Bella sont impliqués. Je veux partir d'ici. Pouvez-vous m'aider ?"

Je le regardai fixement en fronçant les sourcils. J'avais presque tué cet imbécile et il me demandait de l'aide !

"Pourquoi ? Que compte-tu faire ?"

Je parlais d'une voix très basse pour ne pas être entendu par le policier qui se trouvait toujours à l'extérieur, à côté de la porte, mais qui était encore occupé à parler à la jeune infirmière.

Il continua de gribouiller.

"Je ne veux pas retourner chez mon père ou dans la communauté et je ne veux pas aller en prison. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il faisait. Je n'ai pas kidnappé Bella et je tiens vraiment à elle. Je m'aperçois que j'ai vécu dans un univers mensonger conçu par mon père. Je veux arranger les choses, mais je n'y arriverai pas si les flics m'arrêtent. Aidez-moi s'il vous plaît."

Je jurai entre mes dents. C'était exactement ce dont j'avais besoin ! Un garçon à cacher des flics et du pasteur, mais je pouvais voir qu'il était sincère et Bella lui faisait confiance, alors qu'étais-je supposé faire ? Je pourrais le faire sortir d'ici et lui procurer les médicaments dont il avait besoin sans problème, mais qui allait s'occuper de lui et lui trouver un abri ? Et ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée que lui et le Major soient sous le même toit, vue l'affection qu'éprouvait Bella pour ce type.

Je secouai la tête et fis demi-tour. Ce n'était pas mon problème ! Mais il m'attrapa le bras et grogna laborieusement,

"S'il vous plaît."

J'aurais pu m'en débarrasser assez facilement et j'aurais probablement dû le faire, mais quelque chose m'arrêta. Je pouvais déjà voir le visage de la fille si elle apprenait que j'avais refusé de l'aider. De plus, s'il était avec moi, je serais sûr qu'il ne dirait rien à la police.

En jurant encore, j'attrapai mon téléphone portable et en me glissant par la fenêtre, je passai un coup de fil rapide. C'était la seule chose qui me venait à l'esprit, et si j'obtenais la réponse que j'espérais, je sortirais Luke d'ici. Sinon, je le laisserai là en espérant qu'il tiendrait parole et qu'il garderait le silence sur ce qui s'était passé. S'il parlait, il était peu probable qu'on le croirait, mais cela pourrait causer des problèmes à Peter et Charlotte et ils avaient assez à faire comme ça.

Quand je réapparus quelques instants plus tard,il eut l'air soulagé et se débattit pour balancer ses pieds hors du lit. J'imagine qu'on lui avait donné un calmant. Je me dépêchai de prendre le dossier au bout de son lit et ses vêtements trempés de sang qui se trouvaient dans un sac en papier sur la chaise à côté du lit. Puis je lui mis tout ça dans ses mains, le pris dans mes bras et m'approchai rapidement de la fenêtre. Ce que j'entendais de la conversation m'indiquait qu'elle était presque terminée et j'étais quasiment sûr que le policier jetterait un œil sur Luke une fois que l'infirmière serait partie.

Je me laissai tomber sur le parking, puis je laissai Luke appuyé contre un camion dans l'obscurité et me précipitai à l'intérieur pour réarranger les couvertures et l'oreiller afin qu'en jetant un coup d'œil, on ait l'impression que le lit était encore occupé. Après cela je le rejoignis et le soulevai sur mon épaule alors que ses yeux se fermaient et qu'il chancelait sur ses pieds, et nous retournâmes vers le motel même si je savais que je n'y resterais pas longtemps. Je récupérerai la voiture et repartirai avant que les flics ne viennent chercher les Whitlock et n'y trouvent leur fugitif de l'hôpital.

Heureusement, le Major n'était toujours pas réapparu quand nous arrivâmes parce que Bella était si heureuse de voir Luke que je n'eus aucun mal à imaginer la scène s'il en avait été témoin. Pendant que Luke se reposait, j'expliquai à Charlotte ce que j'avais planifié.

"Je ne savais pas à qui d'autre demander, Charlotte. Le garçon a besoin d'aide médicale, donc c'était soit Carlisle, soit il devait rester à l'hôpital."

"Et il a accepté ? Je suppose que je ne devrais pas être surprise. Tu l'emmènes jusqu'à Forks ?"

"Non, je vais le mettre dans un avion à Jackson, pas trop près au cas où les flics commenceraient à chercher. Carlisle le ramènera avec lui et le tiendra à l'écart jusqu'à ce qu'on décide quoi faire de lui. Ses remords ont l'air sincères et je ne pense pas qu'il ait manigancé quoi que ce soit. Il a grandi en croyant que son père était un saint et maintenant il découvre que ce n'est qu'un vieil homme aux pieds d'argile, ça a été un choc."

Charlotte convint que c'était la meilleure des choses à faire et après que Luke et Bella se soient fait leurs adieux, nous partîmes pour Jackson. Je crois qu'elle était plus nerveuse que moi à l'idée que Luke et le Major se retrouvent dans la même pièce, surtout quand Bella lui fit un long câlin et l'embrassa sur la joue avant notre départ. Cela aurait été l'Apocalypse si notre ami en avait été témoin.

J'eus aussi l'impression qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre. L'atmosphère était bizarre, pas aussi agréable que ce à quoi je m'attendais, mais qu'est-ce que je connaissais des relations humaines ?

**Jasper**

Je regardai et écoutai le chef de la police interroger les habitants de la maison principale, les femmes qui vivaient là, à propos du pasteur et des autres habitants de la communauté. Les femmes restaient muettes, refusant de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre que leurs noms, Francis et Margaret.

Les enfants de la maison avaient été autorisés à partir avec un jeune homme appelé Saul, qui était venu demander s'il pouvait les emmener à l'école avec les autres enfants.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il y eut de l'agitation à l'entrée de la colonie. Un camping-car, que je reconnus grâce à la surveillance de Darius sur le parking où Bella avait disparu, s'arrêta et un grand homme qui ressemblait beaucoup à Luke en sortit et commença à discuter vivement avec les policiers qui essayaient de lui barrer la route.

Finalement, il fut emmené dans une maison vide par deux flics alors qu'un troisième courrait chercher le chef de la police. Maintenant que le pasteur était revenu, il ne traînèrent plus. Il fût interrogé brièvement avant d'être menotté et embarqué tandis que les autres policiers se dispersaient pour fouiller la colonie, leur mandat de perquisition ayant finalement été signé et envoyé électroniquement au chef.

Toutes les femmes furent mises à l'écart et un minibus vint les chercher avec leurs bébés tandis que les autres enfants étaient emmenés par les services de l'enfance.

Finalement, seuls les hommes restèrent sur place, à l'école, avec plusieurs policiers qui commencèrent sérieusement les interrogatoires.

Trois heures plus tard, alors que le chef de la police quittait le bâtiment, je l'entendis parler à l'un de ses adjoints.

"Donc, il n'y a aucun signe des deux filles du Nebraska ?"

"Non, monsieur. Tout ce que nous avons trouvé, ce sont des indices qu'une des filles se trouvait dans la maison du pasteur, ses affaires étaient toujours là mais aucun signe d'elle. Et rien pour l'identifier. Ça aurait pu être à l'un des enfants vivant ici, mais les affaires avaient l'air différentes. Tu crois qu'elles sont déjà venues ici ?"

Le chef regarda l'adjoint.

"Tu n'as jamais entendu parler de ces fous ? Personne ne quitte jamais le Pasteur Daniel, ou du moins on n'entend plus jamais parler de celui qui rejoint son petit culte. Je te laisse en tirer tes propres conclusions, James. Envoie une équipe de recherche pour ratisser les marais, si ces filles s'y trouvent, elles ne survivront pas longtemps toutes seules."

Il regardait l'équipe de recherche se rassembler et partir quand avec un grand soupir, il sortit son téléphone de sa poche et composa un numéro que je ne pouvais pas voir.

"Harris ? Des nouvelles du fils du pasteur ? Ou est-ce qu'il fait encore l'imbécile ?"

Il écouta un moment, puis jura.

"Je me fous de ce que le docteur a dit, ramène ton cul dans cette chambre et ne quitte pas ce garçon avant mon arrivée."

La série de jurons qui suivit quelques secondes plus tard, m'avertit que Luke n'était plus à l'hôpital et qu'une chasse à l'homme serait bientôt lancée pour le retrouver. Je sortis donc mon téléphone pour avertir les autres qu'ils devaient faire vite.

Je découvris que Peter était encore sur le chemin du retour car la fille avait dû s'arrêter plusieurs fois pour vomir.

"Major, je ne sais pas quoi faire avec toutes ces conneries humaines. Où est Char quand j'ai besoin d'elle ? Tu crois que Darius a tué le garçon ?"

"S'il l'a fait, il va avoir de gros ennuis quand Bella l'apprendra, mais personnellement, ça ne me dérangerait pas trop. Elle aime beaucoup trop ce garçon. Tu veux un coup de main ?"

"Nan, retourne au motel, récupère les filles et viens nous chercher. On devrait être presque arrivés quand tu y seras. Si notre Petite Mademoiselle Dégueuli peut retenir ses tripes pendant un petit moment. Qu'est-ce que je suis heureux de ne pas être humain !"

Je le mis en garde : il devait faire attention à ce qu'il disait à proximité d'Ashley, mais il ricana.

" Crois-moi, avec tout le bruit qu'elle fait en ce moment, elle n'entendrait pas une putain de bombe atomique exploser !"

Le laissant s'occuper de la fille malade, je courus aussi vite que possible pour retourner au motel et récupérer les filles, ravi de savoir que je serais très bientôt en compagnie de Bella.

* * *

**Ouf, les filles sont presque sorties d'affaire ! Mais c'est pas fini! Il reste encore 20 chapitres.**

**Merci encore à Pims10 et à Paulys pour leurs nombreuses reviews. A mardi pour le chapitre suivant...**


	34. Chapitre 34

Cette histoire est une traduction de **« A Tangled Web »**, écrite par **airedalegirl1**, dont vous trouverez le lien sur mon profil.

* * *

**Chapitre trente-quatre**

**Jasper**

Avant d'avoir atteint la porte de la chambre, je sentis la tension et l'hostilité. Quelque chose n'allait pas, même si je n'avais aucune idée de ce que cela pouvait être. Bella avait semblé soulagée et heureuse de découvrir que Charlotte et Peter avaient fait tout ce chemin pour la retrouver, alors qu'est-ce qui avait causé cette ambiance ?

J'hésitai en entendant des murmures à l'intérieur, visiblement, la conversation était aussi importante que privée.

"Bella, j'ai beaucoup de choses à t'expliquer et certaines ne seront pas faciles à dire, mais crois-moi quand je te dis que rien de ce que nous avons fait n'était destiné à te blesser. Peter et moi... eh bien, nous avons profité d'une situation, quelque chose que nous n'aurions pas dû faire mais..."

La voix de Bella, froide et dure, coupa celle de Charlotte.

"Est-ce que tu connaissais ma mère ? Étais-tu son amie ?"

Charlotte hésita avant de répondre d'une toute petite voix, "Non".

"C'était donc un mensonge aussi. Es-tu responsable de sa mort ?"

"Non."

Cette fois, la voix de Charlotte fût plus ferme et je sentis son horreur de se voir poser une telle question.

"Que s'est-il passé alors ? Tout ce dont je me rappelle, c'est le souvenir vague d'un accident, de tout qui tourne autour de moi et de quelqu'un qui hurle. Je suppose que ça devait être ma mère."

Charlotte avait du mal à faire face à Bella toute seule, d'autant plus que sa " fille " était très hostile. Je tendis donc la main vers la poignée de la porte, mais une autre main se referma sur la mienne.

"C'est mon merdier ça, Major. Je vais m'en occuper. Garde un œil sur Ashley, veux-tu ?"

Je hochai la tête et fis signe à la fille de me suivre jusqu'au camion, nous pourrions y attendre jusqu'à ce que tout soit terminé. J'étais sûr qu'aucun des trois ne voulait qu'elle entende ce qui se disait et, personnellement, je pouvais entendre aussi bien dans le camion qu'en traînant à proximité, comme quelqu'un qui écoute aux portes.

**Peter**

J'aurais pu crier, pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi Bella avait-t-elle besoin de découvrir la vérité et de confronter Charlotte avec ça en plein milieu de ce merdier ?

J'ouvris la porte et je remarquai à quel point Charlotte était sur la défensive et à quel point Bella semblait bouleversée et confuse.

"On a ramené ton amie, Bella. Elle est en sécurité avec le M... Jasper dans le camion. Il faut qu'on bouge avant que les flics viennent nous chercher."

Bella ouvrit la bouche pour objecter ou poser d'autres questions, je ne savais pas lesquelles, mais pour le moment, je n'avais pas le temps pour y répondre.

"Bella, je sais que tu cherches des réponses et je te promets que dès que nous serons partis d'ici, tu les auras, mais pour l'instant, j'ai besoin que tu me fasses confiance. Ça n'est sûr pour aucun d'entre nous, ici. Nous devons partir maintenant et je n'ai pas l'intention de mettre ton amie en danger en lui permettant d'entendre ce que nous avons à te dire. OK ?"

Bella avait l'air contrariée, mais je crois qu'elle comprit que je lui disais la vérité. Elle se leva du lit et se dirigea vers la porte, s'arrêtant devant moi et me regardant droit dans les yeux.

"D'accord. Je te fais confiance, pour l'instant, mais il faut qu'on parle et je ne veut plus être menée en bateau, papa."

Je hochai la tête : "On sera honnêtes avec toi, mais fais-moi une faveur et souviens-toi combien ta mère t'aime. Ne lui en fais pas baver jusqu'à ce que tu connaisses les faits. Tu peux m'insulter autant que tu veux, mais... laisse-la tranquille."

Bella hocha la tête et sortit pendant que je prenais Charlotte dans mes bras, essayant de la réconforter.

"Ça va bien se passer, Charlotte, je te le promets. On va régler ça, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle sait ?"

"Assez, elle a trouvé les coupures de presse que j'avais gardées sur l'accident et sur son père et maintenant elle est désorientée et en colère."

Je grimaçai, ça ne pouvait pas être pire, mais j'espérais qu'une fois que nous aurions expliqué ce qui s'était passé, Bella nous donnerait une seconde chance, que nous le méritions ou pas.

Bien sûr, elle serait alors en grand danger, mais j'espérais que les Volturi n'étaient pas au courant de ce que nous avions fait ou qu'ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce que nous fassions une erreur. Évidemment, nous ferions tout ce que nous pourrions pour la protéger, mais contre la puissance de la garde Volturi, je n'étais pas sûr que ça servirait à grand-chose.

**Jasper**

Bella sortit de la pièce le dos raide et l'air sérieux, mais quand elle vit son amie, recroquevillée à l'arrière du camion, elle accourut et monta avec un simple signe de tête dans ma direction. Si seulement elle savait à quel point j'avais envie de la prendre dans mes bras et de la serrer contre moi, de me noyer dans son odeur et de ne plus jamais la laisser partir.

Je sortis pour laisser un peu d'espace aux filles, même si je pouvais, bien évidemment, entendre tout ce qu'elles disaient.

"Ash, est-ce que tu vas bien ? Je suis si contente que tu aies décidé de partir."

Son amie éclata de nouveau en sanglots et elles restèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre quelques instants avant qu'Ashley n'arrive à parler.

"Il m'a quittée, Bella. Timothy a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas me faire confiance, et m'a abandonnée. Si ton père n'était pas venu avec son ami, j'aurais été embarquée par les flics. Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir écoutée, Bella. Tu avais raison depuis le début."

Bella la fit taire, caressant ses cheveux et la réconfortant lorsque Charlotte et Peter apparurent avec les sacs.

Je me glissai à l'avant, sur le siège du passager, Charlotte était la personne la plus apte à s'asseoir avec les filles pour essayer de comprendre ce qui se passait. J'en convins alors même que je ressentais cette envie presque irrésistible de prendre Bella dans mes bras et de ne jamais la laisser partir. Peter, lui, se glissa derrière le volant et démarra le moteur en regardant autour de lui avec anxiété.

"Mettons-nous en route. Je ne sais pas où aller ni ce qu'on doit faire, mais on doit quitter la Louisiane et rapidement. Si ce flic nous rattrape, on aura encore plus de problèmes qu'on n'en a déjà."

"Dirige-toi vers l'est, je pense que ce chef de la police a peut-être détecté mon accent texan et qu'il cherchera probablement par là en premier. Il faut qu'on trouve un endroit où se cacher avec cette gamine, visiblement, elle ne pourra pas voyager très loin."

Peter hocha la tête et jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

"Tu as bien raison. Je suis juste soulagé que ce soit elle qui soit enceinte et pas Bella, on a déjà assez de problèmes comme ça. Tu crois que les Volturi savent ce qu'on a fait ?"

"J'en doute, ils ont assez à faire à garder un œil sur les nomades et les fauteurs de troubles. En plus, Charlotte et toi avez toujours fait profil bas."

Il hocha la tête, mais je sentais les vagues de peur qui s'abattaient sur lui.

"J'espère que tu as raison, Major."

Moi aussi, sinon j'aurais encore plus de mal à assurer la sécurité de Bella jusqu'à ce qu'elle comprenne ce que nous étions l'un pour l'autre. Je n'étais même pas sûr de pouvoir la persuader qu'elle était ma compagne, est-ce qu'un humain sentait l'attraction ? L'autre chose qui me tracassait, c'était pourquoi je n'avais pas senti plus fortement l'attraction et pourquoi même maintenant, j'avais le sentiment qu'il y avait quelque chose qui nous séparait. Ça n'était ni Peter, ni Charlotte, ni même le fait que Bella était jeune et humaine. Non, c'était quelque chose de plus nébuleux, quelque chose que je ne pouvais pas voir ou toucher, mais une barrière quand même. Si ça ne passait pas, il faudrait que j'en parle à Carlisle, il serait peut-être au courant de ce phénomène ou pourrait m'indiquer quelqu'un qui en savait plus. Mon bonheur, ma vie en dépendait peut-être littéralement.

Il était facile de voir que l'amie de Bella avait des ennuis jusqu'au cou, non seulement elle était probablement enceinte, mais son mari depuis seulement quelques jours l'avait laissée faire face aux conséquences tandis qu'il se dépêchait de se mettre à l'abri. Et en plus, elle était convaincue que sa mère la mettrait à la porte dès qu'elle apprendrait la nouvelle.

Personnellement, je n'arrivais pas à comprendre qu'un parent puisse laisser sa fille adolescente faire face seule à ce genre d'épreuve. Quoi qu'elle ait fait, elle ne méritait pas d'être abandonnée comme un objet indésirable. Bella était extrêmement inquiète pour elle, mais je savais que Charlotte ferait tout pour trouver comment l'aider, c'était sa façon de faire.

"Ashley, écoute-moi. Je t'accompagnerai chez ta mère pour lui expliquer la situation. De toute manière, je suis sûre que le mariage n'est probablement pas légal, mais on peut essayer de trouver Timothy et s'assurer qu'il s'occupe de toi et du bébé."

"Elle ne me laissera pas rentrer à la maison, elle m'a toujours dit que si j'étais en cloque, elle me mettrait dehors et elle le pensait."

"Les mamans disent beaucoup de choses qu'elles ne pensent pas vraiment. Elle t'aime et je suis sûre qu'elle voudra t'aider autant qu'elle le pourra, mais sinon, je te promets qu'on ne te laissera pas tomber."

Quand elle entendit ça, je pus sentir la gratitude de Bella, même si Ashley était sceptique, car si sa propre mère refusait de l'aider, pourquoi quelqu'un d'autre le ferait-il ?

Nous traversâmes la frontière de l'État, et parcourûmes encore 80 km, puis nous nous arrêtâmes dans un petit motel près de la grand-route et réservâmes trois chambres pour deux nuits. Ashley avait l'air d'aller bien puis, avec l'aide de Bella et Charlotte, elle se coucha rapidement et les filles essayèrent de la rassurer pour qu'elle puisse dormir un peu.

"On ne peut pas rester ici trop longtemps, Peter. On ne sait pas jusqu'où ce flic va aller pour rechercher les filles. Il avait l'air d'avoir une dent contre le pasteur et sa secte et je suppose que plus il y aura de témoins de leur comportement, mieux ce sera pour lui."

"Eh bien, on ne peut pas rentrer chez nous. Charlotte parle de ramener Ashley, mais elle n'a pas les idées claires. Elle va d'abord devoir appeler cette salope pour tâter le terrain. Les flics ont peut-être pris contact avec sa mère pour lui demander de les appeler si sa fille se manifeste. C'est un putain de bordel, Major."

"Tu peux le dire ! Pourquoi ne retournez-vous pas au ranch pendant quelque temps ? Ça prendrait du temps aux flics pour vous retrouver aussi loin et c'est assez isolé. Darius pourrait aussi leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues pour brouiller les pistes."

Peter hocha la tête en souriant sombrement.

"On dirait qu'on va revenir au point de départ. On ne va plus pouvoir se targuer d'avoir réussi à traverser l'enfance de Bella sans dérapage. Tu crois qu'elle nous pardonnera nos mensonges ? Je suppose qu'aucun de nous n'y a vraiment réfléchi, en lui cachant l'identité de son père, je veux dire."

Je haussai les épaules.

"Je ne sais pas Peter, c'était une décision importante que vous avez prise là-bas, mais Bella sait que vous l'aimez. Tout finira par s'arranger, j'en suis sûr, mais en attendant, vous passerez certainement un sale quart d'heure."

Il grimaça.

"Ouais, et je parie que tu ris à cette pensée."

J'ouvris la bouche pour lui dire exactement ce que je pensais de son commentaire quand il soupira fortement et secoua la tête.

"Non, je suis désolé, Major. C'était injustifié. Je crois que je te dois pas mal d'excuses pour la façon dont je me suis comporté ces derniers temps."

Je me détendis et soupirai à mon tour.

"Capitaine, tu as toujours été un connard. Pourquoi changer maintenant l'habitude de toute une vie ? Tant que Bella est en sécurité, c'est tout ce qui compte pour nous deux. Mais je pense que tu me verras beaucoup plus souvent maintenant."

Nous nous retournâmes, surpris par le rire amer qui retentit et vîmes Bella debout devant la porte de la chambre de son amie.

"Eh bien, eh bien ! Le mystère s'épaissit. Je pense qu'il faut qu'on parle, papa."

Peter hocha la tête et ouvrit la porte de leur chambre.

"Bien sûr, entre. Je suis sûr que Charlotte sera là dans une minute."

Je me détournai pour leur laisser un peu de temps seul.

"Je vais essayer de contacter Darius, voir s'il peut nous dire ce qui se passe avec les flics."

"Oh non, Major..."

Sa voix était pleine de sarcasme,

"Tu devrais venir aussi. Tu as aussi des explications à me donner."

Mon regard passa de Bella à Peter, mais pour l'instant, c'était elle qui décidait et il haussa les épaules, alors nous entrâmes tous les trois et, quelques instants plus tard, nous fûmes rejoints par Charlotte, qui avait entendu notre échange.

Il était évident que Bella elle-même était morte de fatigue, qu'elle avait vécu trop de choses dernièrement et qu'une grande partie était pénible ou déroutante, voir, les deux. Malgré cela, personne ne suggéra ce que nous pensions tous, qu'elle devrait se reposer avant cette confrontation. Elle aurait sûrement refusé et nous aurait accusés d'essayer de la décourager.

Nous attendions alors que son regard passait de l'un à l'autre avant qu'elle ne baisse les yeux vers ses mains qui reposaient sur ses genoux.

"Je ne sais vraiment pas par où commencer. J'étais tellement en colère contre vous quand j'ai trouvé ces coupures de presse que je voulais vous faire souffrir. Maintenant que j'y pense, je suis toujours en colère, mais j'aurais dû vous en parler tout de suite. Ça aurait été mieux pour tout le monde."

Elle leva les yeux vers Charlotte.

"C'était ton écriture sur le dossier, alors peut-être que tu peux me dire la vérité maintenant ? Et s'il te plaît, n'essaie pas de cacher quoi que ce soit. Je mérite de connaître la vérité, toute la vérité."

Je me levai.

"Écoute, je n'ai rien à voir là-dedans, je ne connais pas toute l'histoire. Je crois comprendre que tu as aussi des questions à me poser, mais je pense qu'étant donné les circonstances, elles devraient attendre que tout soit réglé. Je vais aller parler à Darius et garder un œil sur ton amie. Je te dirai tout ce que tu veux savoir, je ne vais nulle part Bella, fais moi confiance."

Ses yeux se rétrécirent.

"La confiance se mérite... Major. Cependant, pour l'instant, je veux bien croire que tu ne t'enfuiras pas."

Je hochai la tête et, après un dernier coup d'œil à mes amis, je les laissai à leur histoire et priai pour que Bella comprenne qu'ils ne lui avaient pas voulu de mal.


	35. Chapitre 35

Cette histoire est une traduction de **« A Tangled Web »**, écrite par **airedalegirl1**, dont vous trouverez le lien sur mon profil.

* * *

**Chapitre trente-cinq**

**Bella**

Je n'étais pas sûre de ce que j'espérais entendre ni si maman et papa me diraient la vérité même maintenant, mais quand maman commença à parler, papa prit sa main et j'écoutai.

Elle m'expliqua comment elle et mon père auraient voulu un enfant, mais ne pouvaient pas en avoir, et comment elle était tombée sur l'accident qui avait coûté la vie à ma mère biologique et à son ami Cooper. Toutes ces années, on m'avait fait croire qu'elle m'avait laissée avec maman et papa pour que j'ai une meilleure vie alors qu'elle était morte depuis le début. Je ne pouvais plus blâmer Cooper d'avoir volé son affection et je me rappelai soudain que nous faisions ce voyage pour aller rencontrer sa famille.

"Je sais que c'était mal, mais tu étais là, toute seule, une si gentille petite chose. Quand je t'ai emmenée, je croyais que c'étaient tes parents et qu'ils étaient morts. Ce n'est que plus tard que j'ai découvert que ton père était vivant et qu'il était venu te chercher. À ce moment-là, nous avions quitté notre ancienne maison et je ne pouvais tout simplement pas supporter de t'abandonner. Tu peux comprendre ça ?"

Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Mon vrai père était peut-être venu me chercher, mais je ne savais toujours pas pourquoi lui et ma mère s'étaient séparés. N'en avait-il rien à faire de moi ? Visiblement, il était quand même venu me chercher quand il avait appris que ma mère était morte. C'était une chose que j'avais l'intention de découvrir quand je le rencontrerai, et j'allais le rencontrer ! J'étais déterminée à le faire.

Elle poursuivit en me racontant à quel point nous avions été heureux, comme une vraie famille, et qu'ils avaient toujours eu l'intention de me dire la vérité une fois que j'aurais été assez grande, mais que le moment ne semblait jamais propice.

"Nous savions que nous devrions le faire un jour ou l'autre, et puis... eh bien, que nous devrions te dire adieu pour de bon, Bella. Cela aurait été trop dangereux de rester dans ta vie une fois qu'on t'aurait dit la vérité."

"Dangereux ? Pourquoi ? Parce que mon père était flic ? Il ne l'est plus, d'ailleurs. Il a eu un accident et a dû prendre sa retraite en raison d'une invalidité. Je me suis renseignée sur lui. Il avait aussi une femme et une famille."

Ils échangèrent un regard inquiet avant que papa ne prenne le relais.

" Là aussi, je suppose que tu mérites la vérité, Bella. Le problème, c'est que te le dire mettrait ta vie en danger. Pourrais-tu juste accepter que si les autorités découvrent ce que nous avons fait, elles commenceront à creuser et que ça sera dangereux pour toutes les personnes concernées ?"

Je fronçai les sourcils, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire par là. Essayait-il de me dire que ma mère et lui étaient impliqués dans des actes criminels ? Cela semblait peu probable, ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait être du genre à faire quelque chose d'illégal. Sauf, bien sûr, que c'était ce qu'ils avaient fait en m'emmenant. Ou peut-être que cela avait quelque chose à voir avec le fait que papa avait appelé Jasper, Major, et Jasper l'avait appelé Capitaine. Avaient-ils accompli une mission d'infiltration pour l'armée ? Cela semblait peu probable, ils étaient si jeunes, mais je suppose que les militaires utilisaient des jeunes hommes pour des boulots dangereux. J'étais plus confuse que jamais, mais toujours aussi déterminée à aller au fond des choses.

"J'aimerais dire que c'est bon, que ça fera l'affaire et je suppose que ça fera l'affaire pendant un moment, mais je vais aller voir mon vrai père. Je ne dirai rien sur toi et maman pour l'instant."

Ils se regardèrent et je pus voir qu'ils étaient tous les deux vraiment inquiets, mais c'était le mieux que je pouvais faire.

"Vous savez quoi ? Prenez Ashley et aidez-la. Tu pensais vraiment ce que tu as dit quand tu as proposé de l'aider avec sa mère, n'est-ce pas ? Ou de l'aider si sa mère ne veut pas qu'elle revienne ?"

Maman hocha la tête, souriant d'un air triste, "Bien sûr."

"Alors j'irai à Forks toute seule. Comme ça, mon père ne pourra jamais faire le lien entre nous. Et quand je l'aurai vu... eh bien. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je ferai à ce moment-là, mais je vous promets de vous tenir au courant."

Papa secouait la tête obstinément.

"Pas question que tu traverses le pays toute seule. Tu as vu à quel point ça peut-être dangereux. Je ne le permettrai pas."

Je fronçai les sourcils.

"Alors qu'est-ce que tu suggères ? Je ne rentre pas à la maison avec vous. Je veux rencontrer mon vrai père. Je suis désolée si ça vous rend la vie plus difficile à toi et à maman, mais c'est quelque chose que je dois faire."

La porte s'ouvrit et Jasper apparut.

"Je l'y emmènerai, comme ça tu sauras qu'elle sera en sécurité et tu pourras régler tout ce bazar."

J'ouvris la bouche pour protester, puis je la refermai. L'idée d'aller voir mon père seule était effrayante et je me sentirai plus en sécurité avec Jasper. En plus, il m'avait déjà sauvé la vie une fois et... j'avais quelques questions à lui poser. Mon père lui faisait confiance aussi, même s'il l'avait déjà mis à la porte. Mais bon, c'était ma faute, pas celle de Jasper.

Papa hésita et Jasper haussa les épaules.

"Tu sais quoi, je vais demander à Darius de se joindre à nous. Est-ce que tu te sentirais mieux comme ça ?"

Papa se sentirait peut-être mieux, mais je n'étais pas sûre de vouloir de Darius dans les parages. Il avait déjà failli tuer Luke ! Une fois de plus, j'étais sur le point de protester quand je réalisai que si je discutais, j'aurais plus de mal à me rendre à Forks. De plus, aucun des deux gars n'avait besoin de rencontrer mon vrai père ou même de s'approcher de lui.

Il fût finalement convenu que j'irai à Forks rencontrer mon vrai père pendant que maman et papa organiseraient les choses pour Ashley et nous trouvaient un nouvel endroit où vivre vu que l'intérêt des flics rendait impossible de rentrer à Ogallala. Je savais qu'ils avaient peur de ne plus jamais me revoir si je décidais de rester avec lui et je suppose qu'au début c'était ce que je voulais faire, mais maintenant... Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser au fait qu'ils étaient venus me chercher et me sauver de la communauté et que pas une seule fois, ils ne m'avaient blâmée ou montré autre chose que de l'amour et de l'intérêt pour mon bien-être et celui de Ashley alors que je savais que mon père ne l'appréciait pas particulièrement.

Je me souvins alors de ce que maman m'avait dit au motel après que Jasper m'ait sauvée.

"Bella, écoute-moi. Tu n'as rien fait de mal. On s'est disputés, tu as décidé que tu en savais plus que nous et que l'herbe était plus verte ailleurs, alors tu t'es enfuie. Nous sommes tous à blâmer, parce que nous ne nous sommes pas parlé. On a tout refoulé jusqu'à ce que plus personne n'écoute personne. L'important, c'est qu'on soit de nouveau ensemble et que tu sois en sécurité. Nous t'aimons tellement et c'est tout ce que papa et moi avons toujours voulu."

Maintenant, j'étais partagée. Si je n'avais pas trouvé ces coupures de presse, j'aurais continué ma vie en étant leur fille et en me sentant aimée, en sécurité et heureuse. Ils avaient été de bons parents pour moi, ils l'étaient encore, ils l'avaient prouvé, mais je n'arrivais toujours pas à me sortir mon vrai père de la tête. Je ne sais pas ce que j'attendais qu'il fasse ou dise. Je n'étais même pas sûre qu'il soit encore à Forks ou même vivant malgré ce que j'avais lu sur internet, les choses changeaient si vite de nos jours. Sa famille ne voudrait peut-être pas de moi, une étrangère parmi eux. Il était peut-être trop tard, mais il fallait quand même que je le vois. Que je rencontre l'homme qui avait participé à ma conception et je voulais apprendre des choses sur lui et ma vraie mère, quelle que soit la douleur que cela puisse causer à tout le monde autour de moi. Était-ce égoïste ? Bien sûr, mais ça ne faisait aucune différence de le savoir. J'étais poussée par une soif d'information que je ne pouvais pas ignorer.

**Charlotte**

Ce n'était pas le dénouement que nous espérions, mais ça aurait pu être bien pire. Et s'il s'agissait du pire scénario ? Et si le père de Bella l'accueillait à bras ouverts ? Alors, nous n'aurions plus qu'à nous en prendre à nous-mêmes. Consternés, nous n'aurions pas d'autre choix que de disparaître et de la laisser, avec une famille qui l'aimerait autant que nous et j'espérais au moins, que les années que nous avions passées avec Bella, avaient été les plus belles de nos vies et ne seraient jamais oubliées.

Pendant ce temps, Peter et moi avions une mission à accomplir : réunir Ashley et sa mère, si c'était possible, ou, dans le cas contraire, lui trouver un endroit sûr. Pour l'instant, elle était si confuse et bouleversée qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait, ce qui n'était pas surprenant, mais j'étais sûre qu'une fois qu'elle aurait compris qu'elle ne serait pas seule pour faire face à cette grossesse, elle accepterait la notion de maternité.

Bien sûr, le Major avait raison, nous ne pouvions pas retourner à Ogallala, mais si j'arrivais à expliquer la situation à la mère d'Ashley, j'étais sûre que nous pourrions nous arranger pour qu'elle se déplace pour venir la chercher. Aucune mère ne laisserait sa fille enceinte seule ou avec des étrangers, n'est-ce pas ?

Je savais qu'Ashley n'était pas encore sûre de son état, mais moi, je savais, je pouvais sentir cette nouvelle vie grandir en elle et bientôt elle le pourrait aussi.

Bella accepta de se reposer pendant que le Major contactait Darius et prenait les dispositions pour le voyage. Peter partit à la chasse, me laissant pour appeler Deb et prier qu'elle ne soit pas au travail, avec un petit ami, ou ivre !

Mais la chance n'était pas de mon côté, car son téléphone sonna jusqu'à ce que le répondeur s'enclenche. Comme je ne voulais pas laisser de message, je raccrochai et décidai de réessayer dans quelques heures. En attendant, je pourrais écrire une liste des choses dont Ashley aurait besoin rapidement. Elle avait quitté la communauté avec très peu de choses et elle avait désespérément besoin de quelques bons repas si elle arrivait à ne pas les vomir. Malheureusement, il semblait qu'elle soit de celles qui souffraient beaucoup dès le début d'une grossesse. Je rajoutais aussi un paquet de choses dont elle aurait besoin pour le bébé quand il arriverait. Si elle n'était pas heureuse, je pourrais l'être pour deux ! Si seulement c'était mon bébé, je me préparerais pour son arrivée...

Je venais de terminer ma liste d'achats quand le Major revint et je pus dire qu'il était aussi allé chasser. C'était tout aussi bien, vu qu'il avait prévu de passer beaucoup de temps à proximité de ma fille.

"J'ai contacté Darius, il sera bientôt là. Il a protégé le ranch pour que vous puissiez y retourner en toute sécurité."

"Eh bien, c'est un soulagement. Ce sera bon de retourner à la maison. Le ranch me manquait parfois et je sais qu'il manquait aussi à Peter. Qu'a-t-il dit à propos de ta suggestion ?"

Il sourit.

"Tu veux vraiment savoir ? Il pense que nous sommes tous fous d'accepter la demande de Bella, mais je pense qu'il est faible face à elle. Il m'a aussi rappelé pourquoi c'était une bonne idée que nous soyons deux à l'accompagner. J'avais complètement oublié la tribu des gardiens qui s'y trouve. Je pensais que le traité me protégerait des Quileutes, mais comme il me l'a fait remarquer, je ne suis plus avec les Cullen et tu peux être sûre que la tribu est déjà au courant. Je ne pense pas qu'il y aura de problèmes, mais si Peter ne peut pas être là pour surveiller mes arrières, alors Darius fera l'affaire."

"Eh bien, merci pour ce vote de confiance, Major. Et moi qui pensais que tu me faisais confiance."

Au lieu d'utiliser la porte, Darius s'était glissé par la fenêtre pour une raison connue de lui seul, et se tenait au milieu de la pièce en souriant.

"Je devrais laisser ces clébards t'écharper, Major, mais j'ai toujours eu un faible pour les fous et cette fille est sûrement l'une des plus folles que j'aie rencontrées. Alors, quand est-ce qu'on s'en va ? J'ai gardé le camion, ça nous y mènera dans un confort relatif. Tu lui as déjà dit ?"

**Jasper**

Je me retournai vers lui.

"Non, et tu fermes ta gueule Darius ou je jure..."

Darius recula, les bras levés, mais en riant bruyamment. Je savais déjà que j'allais devoir le surveiller. Ce serait comme si Peter était là.

"Je me rends. Mes lèvres sont scellées, mais tu sais qu'elle va t'interroger. Elle en a un peu trop vu, Superman."

"Va te faire foutre, Darius."

"Non, c'est pas de chance. Je n'ai jamais aimé les blonds. Est-ce que Bella est au courant que tu es à voile et à vapeur ?"

Il ressortit par la fenêtre, plus vite, mais aussi beaucoup plus bruyamment qu'à son arrivée et je me demandai si c'était une bonne idée de lui demander de nous accompagner. Cependant, maintenant, il était trop tard pour changer nos plans. J'aurais dû suggérer Emmett et Rose à la place.

J'allais proposer d'attendre quand la porte s'ouvrit et que Bella arriva avec sa veste et son sac elle était prête et je pouvais voir à son expression que rien ne pourrait la retarder.

"Darius dit que nous sommes prêts à partir. Je t'appellerai maman. Dis au revoir à papa pour moi. A plus tard..."

Elle se rendit alors compte qu'elle n'avait aucune idée du moment où elle les reverrait, ou même si elle les reverrait d'ailleurs. La douleur apparût soudain sur son visage et elle courut serrer Charlotte dans ses bras pendant quelques secondes.

"Merci, maman, d'être toujours là pour moi."

Puis elle lâcha prise et se retourna, marchant sans se retourner.

"Je la protégerai et je vous tiendrai au courant de ce qui se passe."

Elle acquiesça avec reconnaissance, mais le sentiment de tristesse qui la submergea m'assomma presque alors que je suivais Bella à l'extérieur.


	36. Chapitre 36

Désolée, je viens juste de m'apercevoir qu'on était mardi. Je suis débordée en ce moment.

Bonne lecture et à vendredi...

* * *

Cette histoire est une traduction de **« A Tangled Web »**, écrite par **airedalegirl1**, dont vous trouverez le lien sur mon profil.

* * *

**Chapitre trente-six**

**Jasper**

Darius avait démarré le moteur et lorsque Bella monta à ses côtés, je pris place juste derrière elle sur la banquette arrière pour être proche d'elle, mais je ne savais que trop bien que le temps deviendrait bientôt orageux entre nous.

"Combien de temps faut-il pour aller à Forks ?"

Darius lui jeta un coup d'œil, puis son regard dériva vers moi dans le rétroviseur.

"Je vais déposer un plan de vol pour Seattle et on y louera une voiture. Donc, cinq heures pour aller à Seattle et là... Je suppose que le temps de louer une voiture et d'aller jusqu'à Forks, il nous faudra encore quatre ou cinq heures."

Elle consulta sa montre et je savais qu'elle était en train de calculer notre heure d'arrivée à Forks.

"Je suppose que ça veut dire qu'on passera la nuit à Seattle alors ?"

Il haussa les épaules,

"C'est ta fête, c'est à toi de décider ! Mais je suppose que réveiller ton père au milieu de la nuit pour ces retrouvailles n'est pas la meilleure façon de faire connaissance."

Elle se renfrogna mais ne dit rien. En fait, elle n'ouvrit plus la bouche jusqu'à ce qu'elle et moi nous retrouvions seuls le temps que Darius dépose son plan de vol.

"Tu penses que j'ai été une vraie salope, n'est-ce pas ?"

Je me tournai vers elle, surpris qu'elle m'ait parlé. Jusqu'à présent, elle m'avait complètement ignoré.

"Avec qui ?"

"Avec maman et papa. Tu penses que je devrais retourner avec eux au lieu de courir après mon vrai père, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Je ne sais pas lire les pensées, mais oui, je crois que tu as été dure avec eux. Ils t'aiment énormément et même s'ils ont fait des choses stupides, je pense qu'ils méritent mieux de ta part. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne leur as jamais parlé de ton vrai père quand tu l'as découvert."

Elle réfléchit à tout ça et je vis alors une personne beaucoup plus mature que l'enfant qu'elle était lorsque je l'avais rencontrée pour la première fois.

"J'aurais dû, je le sais maintenant, mais j'avais l'impression que je n'aurais pas appris la vérité. Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi se donneraient-ils tant de mal pour avoir un enfant ? Ils auraient sûrement pu adopter ou être famille d'accueil. Ce sont des parents géniaux, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi leur candidature aurait été rejetée. Et s'il te plaît, ne me raconte pas ces conneries sur les dangers que ça implique. Ensuite, tu me diras qu'ils fuient la mafia ou quelque chose du genre."

Je réfléchis à ma réponse, Bella était beaucoup trop près de découvrir la vérité pour être en sécurité. Peu importe ce que Peter et Charlotte voulaient, cette fille continuerait à poser des questions et à creuser jusqu'à ce qu'elle connaisse toute l'histoire, quel qu'en soit le prix. Elle n'accepterait jamais un « non » comme réponse.

"Ce que Peter t'a dit, qu'il était dangereux de chercher la vérité. Il n'exagérait pas. Ce sont des gens biens, les meilleurs, mais il y en a qui les tueraient pour ce qu'ils ont fait. Il y a des gens mauvais dans ce monde Bella, beaucoup plus dangereux ou du moins plus déterminés que ce que tu peux imaginer. Parfois, il est plus sûr de s'arrêter et d'accepter qu'il y a certaines choses qu'on n'est pas censé savoir."

Elle regarda autour d'elle et chuchota à voix basse.

"Du style : comment peut-on tirer sur un homme et qu'il ne saigne pas ensuite ?"

"Tu te trompes, je n'ai pas été touché."

Elle secoua la tête, prenant la balle déformée dans sa poche et la tendit dans le creux de sa main.

"Je ne crois pas. J'ai vu le trou dans ta chemise, j'ai vu l'endroit où la balle t'a touché et il n'y avait rien, pas de trace, pas de sang. Il se passe quelque chose de bizarre et je veux des réponses. Je suis prête à en accepter les conséquences, quelles qu'elles soient. Tu n'as pas idée du nombre de questions que j'ai à vous poser, à toi et à mes parents."

Je soupirai.

"D'accord, disons que tu as beaucoup de questions et que tu ne vas pas abandonner. Et si on se mettait d'accord ? Pour l'instant, tu te concentres sur ta rencontre avec ton vrai père. Une fois que ce sera fini, on en parlera, si tu le veux toujours, et je te dirai tout ce que je peux. Marché conclu ?"

Elle étudia mon visage pendant qu'elle réfléchissait et j'aurais aimé qu'elle sache tout, qu'elle et moi soyons honnêtes l'un envers l'autre pour que nous puissions planifier une nouvelle vie ensemble. Mais au lieu de cela, je savais que je risquais de la perdre si elle restait avec son vrai père, du moins pendant au moins deux ans. Cela semblait une éternité après le calvaire de l'année dernière.

Finalement, elle se détourna et hocha la tête.

"D'accord, mais tu dois me promettre de me dire la vérité dès que ça sera fini. Toute la vérité, pas seulement ce que tu penses pouvoir dire. Tu me dois bien ça."

En fait, je lui devais tellement que je devrais me lever maintenant et m'en aller, la laissant à ses questions et à une vie humaine sans les complications apportées par un compagnon vampire. J'aurais dû, mais je ne l'aurais pas fait. Honnêtement, je n'avais pas la force de le faire, mais j'espérais que peut-être j'en serai capable une fois qu'elle serait de nouveau heureuse. Elle me détesterait et ferait de la vie de Peter et Charlotte un enfer avec toutes ses questions, mais ils pourraient botter en touche. Ils avaient fait du bon travail jusqu'à présent et ils pourraient toujours nier savoir pourquoi j'étais apparemment invincible.

Darius apparut alors et rompit le silence devenu gênant, un silence qui se réinstalla une fois en vol et, finalement, je la laissai somnoler pour m'asseoir devant avec Darius.

"Elle t'en fait encore baver, Major ? Pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas la vérité, qu'on en finisse ? Elle le découvrira de toute façon, et qu'est-ce qu'elle fera alors ? Courir voir les flics en criant que ses parents sont des vampires ? Elle n'est pas stupide, elle comprendra que sa seule sécurité est de se taire."

"Elle ne devrait pas avoir à le faire. Elle est trop jeune pour assumer de telles responsabilités."

"C'est des conneries ! Si tu essaies de lui cacher des choses, tu vas te retrouver dans la merde jusqu'au cou."

"Peut-être. Nous verrons bien. Quel est le plan une fois qu'on sera à Forks ?"

Il secoua la tête.

"De toutes les villes des USA, son père doit vivre dans l'une de celles qui possèdent des protecteurs. J'ai parlé à Carlisle. C'est lui qui connaît le mieux la ville et la tribu. Il pense qu'on sera en sécurité si on reste loin de la réserve et qu'on ne chasse pas. Il semble que l'ancien chef de police et les sages des Quileute sont très bons amis. Apparemment, il en a épousé une, alors Carlisle a suggéré que Bella aille le voir seule. S'ils pensent qu'elle est la petite-amie d'une sangsue, ils lui rendront la vie difficile et les choses seront déjà assez compliquées comme ça. Il a proposé de servir de médiateur, mais j'ai pensé que tu préférerais garder ce petit rassemblement intime. Bella aura moins de gens à interroger."

Je fermai les yeux de frustration. La situation ne faisait qu'empirer, la prochaine fois les Volturi frapperaient peut-être à notre porte !

**Bella**

Plus on se rapprochait de Seattle, plus je me demandais si c'était une si bonne idée. Après tout, ma mère n'avait jamais parlé de mon père et c'était peut-être parce qu'il l'avait jetée dehors quand il avait découvert qu'elle était enceinte. Un flic avec une petite amie enceinte, à l'époque, ça aurait freiné sa carrière, surtout s'il avait soif d'avancement.

Et puis, c'était un flic, alors pourquoi, quand il a découvert que ma mère était morte, n'a-t-il pas continué à chercher jusqu'à ce qu'il me trouve ? Avec toutes les ressources à sa disposition, cela n'aurait pas dû être difficile, n'est-ce pas ? A-t-il fait juste le nécessaire pour que les gens ne posent pas de questions ? Peut-être qu'il avait déjà sa nouvelle famille et qu'il ne voulait pas que sa bâtarde non désirée foute tout en l'air.

Toutes sortes de pensées me trottaient dans la tête, mais, malgré tout, je savais que je faisais ce qu'il fallait. Si je ne lui faisais pas face, je me demanderais toujours ce qu'il s'était passé et à quoi il ressemblait. Je ne saurais jamais dans quelles circonstances j'étais née, ni pourquoi lui et ma mère étaient en couple. Ne pas savoir était pire que tout ce que je pouvais découvrir.

S'il ne voulait pas de moi, très bien, je partirais la tête haute. Du moins, c'est ce que je n'arrêtais pas de me dire. En réalité, je serais dévastée, mais j'avais encore une maison où retourner, et des gens qui se souciaient de moi. Ils m'attendraient toujours, les bras ouverts, même si j'avais fait de leur vie un enfer et que je les avais rejetés pour quelqu'un que je ne connaissais même pas.

J'étais contente que Jasper m'ait laissée seule, bien que sa présence me manqua. Ce type me troublait, mes propres sentiments me troublaient. J'aurais voulu le haïr pour ce qu'il avait dit à la fête, mais j'étais coupable, j'avais dit et fait bien pire. Pourtant, malgré tout, il était venu aider mes parents à me retrouver, il ne m'avait jamais blâmée pour ce que j'avais fait. C'était une énigme, quelqu'un que je voulais détester mais que, tout comme maman et papa, je ne pouvais pas détester. D'une manière ou d'une autre, je savais qu'au fond d'eux, c'étaient des gens biens, quoi qu'ils aient dit ou fait, et que je les aimais tous.

Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être si mortel qu'il fallait que ça reste secret ? Comment mes parents avaient-ils pu s'accoquiner avec Jasper et Darius ? Ces deux-là étaient dangereux, je l'avais vu de mes propres yeux. Pourtant, je n'avais pas peur d'eux malgré leurs capacités surhumaines. Désormais, je ne croyais plus en Superman ou à l'Incroyable Hulk pas plus que je ne croyais aux petits hommes verts ou aux fantômes, mais... Comment pourrais-je expliquer de façon rationnelle ce que j'avais vu ?

Une fois, j'avais déjà envisagé que papa et Jasper avaient peut-être été dans l'armée, et si j'avais raison ? Et s'il y avait une section secrète de l'armée qui faisait des expériences sur des soldats comme dans Captain America ? Serait-ce possible avec la technologie et la médecine d'aujourd'hui ? Cela expliquerait la force, la vitesse et l'invulnérabilité de Jasper et Darius. Ça me rappela la photo que j'avais prise sur le bureau de papa, et je pensais aux visages. Bien sûr que papa avait l'air jeune pour son âge, mes amis avaient même fait des commentaires à ce sujet. Ni lui ni Jasper n'avaient vieilli depuis qu'elle avait été prise et elle semblait avoir des décennies.

Lorsque Jasper réapparut en me disant que nous allions atterrir sous peu, je repoussai ces pensées jusqu'au fond de mon esprit. Elles pouvaient attendre que j'aie trouvé comment j'allais aborder mon père et ce que j'allais lui dire. Je n'avais aucune preuve que je disais la vérité, sauf les souvenirs de ma vraie mère et que cela était, au mieux, très vague, mais il reconnaîtrait sûrement sa propre chair et son propre sang. Il le devait.

Après que nous ayons atterri, Jasper et moi allâmes louer une voiture pendant que Darius terminait les papiers qui lui permettraient de laisser son avion ici pendant quelques jours. C'était étrange, ma vie avait été bouleversée en quelques semaines. J'étais passée d'adolescente étudiant au lycée de la ville à fugueuse, puis à combattante sauvage, et maintenant je volais dans un jet privé avec deux des gars les plus beaux et les plus énigmatiques que j'avais jamais vus et j'étais sur le point de rencontrer un homme dont je n'avais aucun souvenir, pour lui dire qu'il était mon père. Si ça avait été un roman, j'aurais dit que c'était trop tiré par les cheveux.

Nerveuse et toujours en colère contre Jasper pour avoir évité mes questions, je me retrouvai pourtant à l'observer pendant qu'ils remplissait le formulaire de location. De près et de profil, on ne lui donnerait pas plus de vingt, peut-être vingt et un ans, mais quand on le regardait dans les yeux... Les choses changeaient. Ces yeux, ces yeux dorés hypnotiques, ils avaient la sagesse d'un homme beaucoup plus âgé. Ces yeux avaient vu des choses qu'aucun homme ne devrait jamais voir. Je m'arrêtai, comment diable pouvais-je savoir ça ? Je ne savais peut-être pas comment, mais je savais que c'était vrai.

De près, dans la lumière artificielle de la zone des arrivées, Jasper avait l'air différent. Sa peau était encore anormalement pâle, tout comme celle de papa et de Darius, mais il y avait autre chose de différent chez lui. J'avais dû le fixer trop longtemps parce qu'il se retourna soudain pour me regarder.

"Ça va, Bella ? Tu veux manger quelque chose avant qu'on parte ? Darius a dit qu'il en avait pour une heure."

Pour cacher mon embarras, je hochai la tête et, les clés de voiture en main, Jasper me prit le bras pour me guider jusqu'au restaurant qui était relativement vide à cette heure de la soirée.

"Tiens, prends ce que tu veux."

Il me remit deux billets de vingt dollars que je pris avec gratitude.

"Qu'est-ce que je te ramène ?"

"Juste du café, noir, merci."

Pendant que j'attendais derrière un homme obèse qui n'arrivait pas à décider ce qu'il voulait, je jetai un coup d'œil à Jasper qui me regardait depuis son siège dans un coin de la pièce. C'est drôle, mes parents choisissaient toujours une table d'angle dans les restaurants et ils ne prenaient que du café et seulement si je les poussais. Cela avait-il un rapport avec les expériences qu'ils avaient subies ? Ouais, Bella, ils vivent probablement de sang ou de compléments alimentaires du programme spatial, idiote ! Je laissais cette théorie sur Captain America s'emparer de mon imagination.

Quand je revins avec son café, mon sandwich au thon et une part de tarte aux cerises, il sourit et, soudain, mon cœur fit un petit bond. Oh mon Dieu, la dernière chose dont j'avais besoin était de retrouver mon béguin pour lui. Papa ne pourrait pas faire face à ça, cette fois, il aurait sûrement un infarctus !

Pendant que je mangeais, je lui demandai comment il avait découvert que j'avais disparu.

"Papa t'a appelé ? Je pensais avoir tout gâché entre vous deux. Au fait, je suis désolée pour ça."

Je m'attendais à ce qu'il se moque ou qu'il éclate de rire, mais il me regardait très sérieusement.

"Ta mère a appelé, mais j'allais rentrer de toute façon. Je serai toujours là pour toi Bella, tout comme Peter et Charlotte, tout comme nous nous protégeons mutuellement."

Il dit ça si solennellement que je ne trouvai rien à répondre, alors je continuai à manger, mais je savais qu'il pensait chaque mot. Je ne savais pas pourquoi il s'intéressait à moi, mais au fond de moi, cela me faisait me sentir bien et en sécurité.


	37. Chapitre 37

Bonjour à tous,

Je suis vraiment désolée de n'avoir rien publié vendredi. Je n'avais plus de chapitres corrigés en réserve et comme je le disais mardi dernier, mes journées sont très chargées en ce moment. Je tombe littéralement de sommeil chaque soir et je n'ai pas eu le courage d'allumer l'ordinateur depuis plus d'une semaine. Je poste donc exceptionnellement aujourd'hui. Pour mardi, il n'y aura pas de problème. J'ai reporté mes corrections jusqu'au chapitre 45 et je vais les uploader sur le site histoire de ne plus être prise de court.

Merci de suivre cette histoire et merci pour tes reviews, Paulys.

* * *

Cette histoire est une traduction de **« A Tangled Web »**, écrite par **airedalegirl1**, dont vous trouverez le lien sur mon profil.

* * *

**Chapitre trente-sept**

**Ashley**

J'étais si fatiguée et je me sentais vraiment malade, mais je ne savais pas si c'était parce que j'étais enceinte ou parce que l'homme qui m'avait déclaré son amour éternel, m'avait abandonnée seulement quelques jours après notre mariage.

J'avais été stupéfaite de voir le père de Bella arriver dans la colonie, mais plus encore, j'étais reconnaissante qu'il m'ait sauvée de l'enfer dans lequel j'avais été soudainement plongée. Je savais qu'il ne m'aimait pas beaucoup, mais malgré cela, lui et la mère de Bella avaient été extrêmement gentils avec moi.

Quand sa mère me dit que Bella était allée voir son vrai père, je fus choquée. Pourquoi voudrait-elle avoir quoi que ce soit à faire avec un homme qui l'avait abandonnée avant sa naissance alors qu'elle avait des parents adoptifs si loyaux et aimants ? J'aurais aimé que ma mère s'occupe de moi comme eux s'occupaient de leur fille.

Sa mère m'avait expliqué qu'elle et Peter me ramèneraient à la maison et s'assureraient que tout allait bien entre ma mère et moi, mais qu'il faudrait que nous la rencontrions en dehors de la ville.

"La police vous recherche, Bella et toi, et ils ont arrêté le pasteur pour enlèvement et autres délits. Il semble qu'il se soit servi de sa secte pour trouver des jeunes femmes vulnérables afin d'augmenter le nombre d'adeptes dans sa communauté. Maintenant, Bella ne veut pas être mêlée à l'enquête et je suppose que toi non plus, donc il serait préférable que tu ne dises rien quand et si la police te contacte. Je ne te demanderai pas de mentir, mais si tu pouvais t'abstenir de mentionner Bella, nous t'en serions reconnaissants. Je ne sais pas si la police est au courant de ta présence à la colonie ou si quelqu'un leur dira, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?"

Je haussai les épaules,

"J'en doute, ils ne veulent pas d'ennuis et ils sont tous très loyaux envers le pasteur. Mon mari m'a abandonnée, alors il est peu probable qu'il admette m'avoir épousée si les flics le trouvent. Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire. Je ne peux pas prouver que j'étais mariée, à ma connaissance, il n'y a pas de papiers et ma mère ne me croira pas. Elle pensera que je suis une traînée, comme elle."

À ma grande horreur, je me retrouvais soudain en train de pleurer et Charlotte me serra dans ses bras et essaya de me réconforter.

"Je suis sûre que tu as tort. Ta mère t'aime. Elle sera choquée, bien sûr, mais ensuite, elle sera à tes côtés dans les circonstances présentes."

Je secouai la tête, je connaissais ma mère mieux que ça, mais je ne pouvais l'expliquer ça à cette femme qui était si inquiète pour moi.

Peter ne dit pas grand-chose tandis qu'il nous conduisait à l'aéroport, il ne me regarda pas de travers et ne se plaignit pas mais je pouvais voir qu'il pensait à Bella. J'imagine que ça devait être dur de découvrir que sa fille avait plus envie de voir son vrai père que de rester avec lui, surtout après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour la trouver et la sauver.

Bella et moi avions été tellement aveugles et stupides de nous laisser embarquer par une secte. J'en avais entendu parler, mais je riais toujours de la crédulité de ceux que leurs mensonges avaient attirés. Je ne savais pas à quel point ces gens pouvaient être persuasifs ni qu'ils connaissaient toutes vos faiblesses. Je décidai que, d'une façon ou d'une autre, je m'en sortirais et j'utiliserais ce que j'avais appris pour avertir les autres jeunes, pour leur dire à quel point il était facile de se faire avoir par de tels salauds.

Je me sentis mal pendant le vol, mais Charlotte s'occupa de moi, et pas seulement par sens du devoir, c'était une personne vraiment attentionnée et gentille. J'aurais aimé qu'elle soit ma mère, je ne savais que trop bien quelle réception m'attendait à la maison, mais je survivrais, il le fallait, surtout si j'étais enceinte. Non pas que je voulais le bébé de Timothy, plus maintenant, mais que pouvais-je faire ? Il n'avait pas demandé à être conçu et il était totalement innocent. Mais pourrais-je m'en sortir avec un bébé ? Je n'étais encore moi-même qu'une enfant, mais je suppose qu'à la fin de la journée, je n'aurais plus beaucoup de choix, à moins de le faire adopter et pour l'instant, jusqu'à ce que ce soit sûr, je ne voulais même pas envisager d'autres options.

**Charlotte**

Je savais qu'Ashley était terrifiée par la réaction de sa mère et je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. Quand j'avais appelé Deb pour lui dire que nous avions retrouvé les filles et que nous ramenions Ashley à la maison, elle n'avait pas l'air ravie. En fait, quand je lui avais demandé de nous rencontrer à Julesburg, dans le Colorado, elle avait commencé par refuser jusqu'à ce que je lui propose de payer le voyage et sa journée de congés pour qu'elle puisse venir.

"Ouais, d'accord, mais seulement parce que je veux quitter la ville pour quelques jours. Les flics me rendent folle. Ils me racontent toutes ces conneries sur Ashley qui a commis un délit en s'enfuyant. Bon sang, c'est une adulte, pour l'amour de Dieu. Je leur ai dit d'aller se faire foutre, qu'elle ne s'était pas enfuie, mais qu'elle était partie en voyage avec Bella. Qu'ils se débrouillent avec ça. Et puis, d'abord, je vous en veux d'être allée trop loin et d'avoir prévenu les flics. Ce sont des gosses, pour l'amour de Dieu, vous auriez dû laisser tomber, elles seraient revenues bien assez tôt."

J'allais l'avertir de la possible grossesse d'Ashley, mais je craignais que Deb ne refuse de la rencontrer. Elle n'était pas la femme que je croyais. Je pensais qu'elle serait reconnaissante d'avoir récupéré sa fille saine et sauve, soulagée même. J'étais soulagée et j'avais du du mal à comprendre comment une mère pouvait être aussi insensible et sans-cœur.

J'avais organisé la rencontre pour le lendemain afin de donner la possibilité à Ashley de se reposer et pour qu'elle et moi puissions acheter des vêtements, les quelques affaires qu'elle avait apportées de la colonie ressemblaient à des chiffons et j'étais sûre qu'elle se sentirait mieux dans quelque chose de neuf.

Elle était réticente à dépenser notre argent, mais je la persuadai finalement de choisir quelque chose. Ses choix me firent sourire tellement ils étaient conventionnels, tout le contraire de la jeune fille impétueuse que j'avais connue. Elle avait choisi une longue jupe en jean et un haut rouge ample comme si elle avait déjà accepté le fait qu'elle était peut-être enceinte.

Nous déjeunâmes au restaurant pendant que Peter, qui s'était excusé, allait appeler le Major pour savoir comment ça se passait. Je savais qu'il était à la fois blessé et confus par le choix de Bella, mais nous devions accepter et vivre avec les conséquences de nos mensonges. Elle me manquait aussi, mais le fait de m'occuper d'Ashley m'aidait un peu en occupant mon esprit.

Elle ne parla pas de sa mère ou de la réunion, mais elle parla de la communauté et de la façon dont Bella avait essayé de l'avertir que quelque chose n'allait pas.

"Elle a essayé de me persuader de partir avec elle, mais j'étais trop têtue pour l'écouter. Je croyais vraiment que Timothy m'aimait, comment peut-on être aussi stupide ? Surtout quand je savais qu'il avait d'autres épouses. Je crois que je me suis persuadée qu'il m'aimait essentiellement parce que c'est ce que je voulais croire."

Je fus horrifiée d'apprendre qu'elle avait aussi été mariée à deux inconnus à son insu et sans son consentement et j'étais reconnaissante que la même chose ne soit pas arrivée à Bella. J'allais suggérer qu'il vaudrait peut-être mieux ne pas en parler à sa mère, mais elle avait une longueur d'avance sur moi.

"Elle ne me croirait pas. Elle ne croira pas que je me suis mariée et d'ailleurs pourquoi le croirait-elle ? J'ai dû tomber enceinte avant de quitter la ville de toute façon. Je viens de lui donner raison. Je suis une salope, comme elle."

J'avais vraiment envie de lui reprocher ces paroles, mais en toute honnêteté, je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à le faire. Tout le monde en ville connaissait parfaitement la réputation de sa mère qui devait s'attendre à ce que sa fille suive ses traces, elle avait ce genre d'état d'esprit.

Ce soir-là, Peter se fit aussi discret après m'avoir appelée pour me dire que les autres étaient bien arrivés à Seattle et qu'ils allaient partir pour Forks le lendemain matin. Je savais qu'il avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour lui et qu'il trouvait difficile d'être entouré de gens émotifs tel qu'Ashley en ce moment.

"Tu crois qu'elle appellera ?"

Cette simple phrase m'apprit que Peter avait déjà renoncé à revoir Bella, mais je n'étais pas prête à lui dire adieu, pas avant de savoir si elle restait à Forks avec son vrai père. Tout n'était pas joué, cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas vu sa fille, si tant est qu'il l'ait déjà vue ! Et bien que je n'aie pas vérifié s'il cherchait encore, j'avais supposé qu'il avait abandonné tout espoir depuis des années. De plus, il avait une femme et des enfants et ils n'accepteraient peut-être pas la petite fille qu'il ne connaissait même pas. Est-ce que je me cachais la tête dans le sable ? Bien sûr que oui, je l'ai fait pendant des années, mais ce furent les années les plus heureuses de ma vie, à la fois en tant qu'humaine et en tant que vampire.

Nous arrivâmes au restaurant où j'avais pris rendez-vous avec la mère d'Ashley et découvrîmes qu'elle n'y était pas. Ashley voulait partir tout de suite, mais je suivis le serveur jusqu'à notre table et nous commandâmes à boire en attendant. Peter s'était encore défilé, mais je savais qu'il était tout près. Il n'avait pas confiance en Deb et surveillait tous les indices qui indiqueraient qu'elle avait contacté les flics pour leur parler de notre rencontre.

Quand elle arriva finalement, avec vingt minutes de retard, il était clair qu'elle avait bu, bien qu'elle s'en sorte plutôt bien. Elle adressa un signe de tête à sa fille qui marmonna un salut discret, puis baissa les yeux vers la table et me serra la main. Une fois assise, elle commanda un verre pendant que nous décidions de notre déjeuner.

"Avez-vous l'argent pour mes frais ? J'ai dû emprunter quelques dollars pour venir ici et dormir dans un motel. Ces endroits ne sont pas bon marché, vous savez."

Ashley rougit tandis que je remettais à sa mère une enveloppe qu'elle ouvrit immédiatement pour en vérifier le contenu. Enfin satisfaite, nous commandâmes et elle s'assit plus confortablement sur sa chaise, son verre à la main, et regarda sa fille.

"Alors, t'es prête à rentrer à la maison ? Tu crois que je devrais t'accueillir à bras ouverts ? Tu sais que les flics son venus à la maison ? Tout le monde en parle, de toi et de ta fugue. Où t'es allée ? Coucher avec un mec ?"

Quelque chose lui vint alors à l'esprit et elle se tourna vers moi, les yeux plissés.

"J'espère que vous ne pensez pas que ma fille a forcé la vôtre à s'enfuir ?"

Je secouai la tête.

"Non, je pense qu'elles ont décidé de partir à aventure et que ça a dégénéré."

"Cette secte dont les flics m'ont parlé ? Je leur ai dit, me faites pas rire. Ma fille avec des adorateurs de Jésus ? Putain de merde !"

Nos repas arrivèrent, cassant la tension, accompagnés d'un autre verre pour Deb qu'elle commença à boire sans attendre, faisant signe au serveur d'en apporter un autre.

Avant que je puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Ashley sortit précipitamment :

"Je crois que je suis peut-être enceinte."

Il y eut un silence de mort, Deb tint son verre à mi-chemin de sa bouche pendant quelques secondes comme si elle était congelée, puis en avala tout le contenu en une longue gorgée et éclata de rire.

"Eh bien, eh bien, après tout ce que tu as dit sur moi. On dirait que tu n'as pas pu garder ta culotte non plus. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ? Je n'ai pas les moyens d'élever un bébé, débarrasse-t'en."

Je la regardais fixement, incapable de croire ce que je venais d'entendre, mais visiblement, sa fille s'attendait à de telles paroles.

"Tu ne veux pas connaître les détails ? Qui est le père ? Si je veux le garder ?"

Deb regarda sa fille comme si c'était une extraterrestre.

"Quoi ? Peu importe qui c'est ? J'imagine qu'il a prit la tangente dès qu'il l'a découvert. Il n'y aura pas de bébé à la maison, ils sont chers, bruyants et sales et tu n'en voudras plus non plus une fois que la nouveauté aura disparu, crois-moi, je le sais."

C'était comme une gifle pour Ashley, qui se recroquevilla visiblement.

Je me levai, indignée.

"Êtes-vous en train de me dire que vous ne reprendrez pas votre fille à moins qu'elle ne mette fin à cette grossesse ? Vous ne vous souciez pas du tout d'elle ?"

Le serveur, qui hésitait à amener la boisson fraîche de Deb, se faufila et la plaça rapidement sur la table avant de disparaître, rouge-écarlate.

Deb l'attrapa et le vida aussi sec avant de commencer son déjeuner. Elle mastiquait, insensible au fait que j'attendais une réponse, puis elle posa finalement sa fourchette.

"Que veux-tu que je vous dise ? Elle s'est fait mettre en cloque, elle n'a qu'à s'en occuper. Pas de père, pas d'argent, pas de bébé, c'est aussi simple que ça. Et avant de commencer à jouer la police des mœurs... si vous êtes si désireuse d'aider, je vous en prie. Elle est toute à vous. Maintenant, je vais finir mon déjeuner, puis, je prendrai un taxi pour retourner à mon motel. Ashley peut venir ou rester, comme elle veut."

Les larmes d'Ashley coulaient doucement dans son assiette, elle s'attendait peut-être à cette réaction, mais elle n'y était pas prête et moi non plus, je dois l'admettre.

Je fis la seule chose possible, je levai la jeune fille désemparée de sa chaise et appelai pour avoir l'addition et donner l'argent au serveur. Je n'avais pas assez confiance en Deb, elle risquait de prendre aussi cet argent !

"Viens Ashley, ta mère a été très claire sur sa position, alors je vais l'être tout autant sur la mienne. Si tu veux garder le bébé ou même prendre le temps pour y réfléchir, ça me va. Je t'aiderai et je connais un médecin qui sera heureux de s'occuper de toi, si tu décides d'aller jusqu'au bout de ta grossesse."

J'espérais juste qu'en disant ça, je ne parlais pas trop vite, après tout, je ne connaissais pas très bien Carlisle, juste de réputation et Darius avait déjà abusé de sa gentillesse avec le jeune homme de la communauté qui avait montré un tel intérêt pour Bella. Un jeune homme dont j'étais sûre que je ne voulais pas qu'il revoie ma fille, malgré le fait qu'il avait essayé de l'aider dans les marais.

Deb me regarda fixement mais ne dit pas un mot pendant qu'Ashley hésitait, pourquoi me ferait-elle confiance ? Nous nous connaissions à peine, mais après quelques secondes, elle acquiesça.

"Merci, Charlotte. J'aimerais prendre le temps de réfléchir avant d'accepter votre généreuse proposition, si vous me le permettez. Au revoir, maman."

Nous nous retournâmes et partîmes et pas une seule fois la mère d'Ashley n'essaya de nous arrêter ou même de demander les coordonnées de sa fille. Je me demandais si elle changerait d'avis une fois qu'on serait hors de vue, mais non. Pendant qu'Ashley mettait sa veste, je jetai un regard en coin et vis Deb, encore assise, alors que le serveur lui apportait un autre verre. Elle semblait inconsciente du fait qu'elle venait de jeter sa fille, adolescente, désemparée et enceinte dans les bras d'étrangers.


	38. Chapitre 38

Cette histoire est une traduction de **« A Tangled Web »**, écrite par **airedalegirl1**, dont vous trouverez le lien sur mon profil.

* * *

**Chapitre trente-huit**

**Jasper**

Peter avait l'air blessé et distant lorsqu'il appela pour voir si Bella allait bien. Je savais qu'il détestait le fait que je sois avec elle en ce moment et je comprenais pourquoi. Charlotte et lui avaient élevé cette fille, lui avaient donné une bonne vie, un environnement stable dans lequel grandir, tout ce qu'un enfant pouvait désirer et, en fin de compte, elle avait choisi le père qu'elle ne connaissait même pas.

Personnellement, j'étais sûr qu'elle continuait à les punir pour les mensonges qu'ils lui avaient racontés, bien que je pensais aussi qu'elle finirais probablement par se punir elle-même par la même occasion. Elle n'avait pas bien réfléchi à tout ça. Que ferait-elle si Charlie Swan l'accueillait à bras ouverts ? Dénoncerait-elle les gens qu'elle avait aimés comme s'ils étaient ses parents pendant toutes ces années ? Elle pouvait difficilement refuser de lui dire quoi que ce soit, ce n'était pas une façon de forger une relation avec son père et c'était un ex-flic alors je supposais qu'il voudrait connaître chaque détail. Il chercherait à se venger du couple qui avait enlevé son bébé.

Et si, au contraire, il ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec Bella ou s'il l'accusait de mentir sur son identité, alors que se passerait-il ? Serait-elle heureuse de retourner auprès des gens qu'elle avait poignardés dans le dos ? Pourrait-elle vraiment espérer qu'ils l'aimaient encore ? Elle ne semblait pas savoir ce qu'était l'amour, ce qui n'était pas non plus de bon augure pour moi.

Pourtant, il n'y eut pas de discussion, pas de retour en arrière. Bella avait pris sa décision et rien ne la détournerait de son but. Une fois installés dans notre chambre de motel, ça ne nous empêcha pas, Darius et moi, d'essayer de la dissuader. Nous avions dissimulé la présence de Bella au gérant, Dieu seul sait ce qu'il aurait pu penser de deux hommes adultes qui louaient une chambre de motel avec une adolescente ! De plus, nous voulions rester le plus discret possible. Aucun de nous ne voulait que l'ancien chef de la police nous pourchasse et nous ne lui faciliterions pas les choses.

Bella mit fin aux questions embarrassantes en nous informant qu'elle était fatiguée et qu'elle avait l'intention de prendre une douche et d'aller au lit. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'intimité ici, mais nous fîmes de notre mieux. Darius s'absorba dans son ordinateur et quant à moi, je pris une des brochures que j'avais ramenées d'Europe et m'installai à la table près de la fenêtre, le dos tourné au lit.

Bien sûr, j'étais conscient de tous les bruits que faisait Bella et des émotions qu'elle ressentait en pensant au lendemain matin et à sa rencontre avec son vrai père. J'étais sûr qu'elle pensait aussi à l'année dernière, à ce qu'elle avait fait, à Ashley, et à ce qu'elle avait vu dans les marais. A ces questions que j'avais déjà esquivées et auxquelles je savais bien qu'il ne serait pas facile de donner des réponses.

Elle avait refusé de parler à Peter quand il avait appelé, je pense qu'elle était si stressée qu'elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi lui dire, mais cela avait quand même blessé mon ami et j'avais de la peine pour lui.

Demain, les deux filles feraient probablement face à leur coup de Trafalgar personnel, Ashley avec sa mère et Bella avec le père qu'elle s'était imaginé. Je me demandais comment les choses allaient se passer pour les deux filles, je n'étais pas sûr de ce que je voulais pour Bella. Je voulais qu'elle soit heureuse, mais serait-elle jamais heureuse si son père la rejetait ou s'il l'accueillait et qu'elle ne revoyait jamais Charlotte et Peter ? Ça semblait être une situation sans issue, mais qu'est-ce que j'en savais ? Je fis donc la seule chose que je pouvais faire pour l'aider dans cette situation, je lui assurai une bonne nuit de sommeil pour la préparer aux difficultés psychologiques prévisibles du lendemain. La dent que Bella avait contre moi était plus forte que jamais.

Darius tapota discrètement sur son ordinateur pendant environ une heure, puis s'adossa à sa chaise et jeta un coup d'œil sur la fille endormie.

"Ton œuvre, je suppose ?"

"Je pensais que ce serait moins gênant pour tout le monde, mais ça n'a pas été facile. Peut-être que les dons ne fonctionnent pas aussi bien sur les compagnons ? Je n'ai pas non plus réussi à la calmer à sa fête."

Il hocha simplement la tête, son regard passant d'elle à moi et vice-versa.

"Ça doit être vraiment bizarre pour toi, Major. Ta compagne n'est qu'à quelques centimètres de toi et elle n'est même pas encore au courant. Tu penses qu'elle ressent l'attraction ?"

Je haussai les épaules.

"Si c'est le cas, disons qu'elle y résiste très bien. N'importe qui penserait qu'elle me déteste."

Il rit.

"Tu crois ? Non, si elle te détestait, cette petite harpie aurait déjà essayé de t'ébouillanter avec de l'huile. Je l'aime bien. Elle me rappelle Sara."

Je ne savais pas trop quoi répondre à ça, mon ami parlait rarement de sa compagne décédée et, par conséquent, je ne connaissais que les grandes lignes de l'histoire. Qu'elle avait été une amie de Didyme et qu'elle avait été attaquée par Caïus lors d'une visite à la femme de Marcus à Volterra. Qu'elle se soit suicidée ou qu'elle ait été assassinée était sujet à débat, mais de toute façon, Caïus était pleinement responsable de ce crime, par conséquent, il était, depuis, prisonnier des murs de la citadelle.

Darius avait juré de venger la mort de sa compagne et Caïus et moi savions que, peu importe le nombre de siècles, la colère de Darius ne s'éteindrait jamais. Ses yeux étaient constamment à l'affût d'une occasion, la moindre erreur de son ennemi, pour accomplir ce vœu.

Ce fût une nuit étrange, ma compagne dormait à quelques centimètres de moi, totalement inconsciente de la connexion entre nous. Je crois que ce qui me troublait le plus, c'est que malgré tout ce qu'elle avait vu dans les marais, Bella avait quand même remis son sort entre nos mains. Alors, ne comprenait-elle vraiment rien ? Était-elle si désespérée de rencontrer son père qu'elle préférait venir avec nous ou ressentait-elle quelque chose ? Assez en tout cas pour comprendre qu'elle était en sécurité ici avec Darius et moi ? Et à quel point les choses changeraient-elles si elle découvrait notre vraie nature ?

J'aurais pu rester ici, comme ça, pendant des jours, mais au moment où Bella se réveilla, elle était prête à s'en aller. Darius avait recontacté Carlisle, je faisais profil-bas avec la famille, je ne voulais pas répondre à toutes les questions qui me serraient posées dès qu'Esmée m'aurait dans sa ligne de mire. Qu'est-ce que Rose et Emmett avaient dit aux autres ? Quelle avait été la réaction d'Alice ? C'étaient des choses sur lesquelles je n'avais ni le temps ni l'énergie de me concentrer pour l'instant.

Carlisle nous avait prévenus qu'il valait mieux rester en dehors de la ville, et nous avait dit que Bella serait en sécurité en tant qu'humaine. Mais si les Quileutes pensaient qu'elle était liée à des vampires, ils seraient inquiets et pourraient nous pourchasser pour la protéger.

"Bella est une humaine, ils ne sont pas une menace pour elle. laissez-la aller en ville faire ce qu'elle a à faire et attendez-la au motel. Je sais que vous pensez tous les deux que vous pourriez probablement vous faire la meute tout entière, mais cela déclencherait une guerre, sans parler du fait que ça attirerait l'attention des Volturi sur vous et, plus important, sur Bella. Bonne chance à tous. Tiens-moi au courant quand tu auras le temps."

Durant le petit déjeuner, que Darius esquiva astucieusement en offrant de faire le plein de la voiture pour Bella, je lui annonçai qu'on l'attendrait au motel, et fus légèrement blessé par le soulagement qui apparût brièvement sur son visage.

"C'est bien. Je n'ai pas besoin de baby-sitters. Donne-moi ton numéro et je t'avertirai de mon retour."

"Quand ?"

Elle se renfrogna en repoussant son assiette vide et en essuyant les derniers restes d'œuf sur ses lèvres.

"Je ne te laisserai pas tomber. D'ailleurs, tu as encore des réponses à me donner."

Je gémis intérieurement, elle n'avait donc pas abandonné !

"D'accord, mais ne ramène personne avec toi. N'oublie pas que les flics sont toujours à ta recherche, et qu'ils recherchent aussi Peter et Charlotte et..."

Elle agita la main d'un air dédaigneux.

"Je sais, je sais, ce serait dangereux pour tout le monde si les autorités s'en mêlaient. Je ne ramènerai personne. Je vais prendre mes affaires, mais ne t'attends pas forcément à ce que je revienne aujourd'hui."

Je ne répondis pas à ce commentaire, espérant que Bella puisse montrer un signe, même le plus petit, que j'allais lui manquer.

Ce n'est qu'en montant dans la voiture qu'elle se tourna finalement vers nous et sourit.

"Merci de m'avoir amenée ici et de m'avoir sauvée dans les marais. Je suppose que j'ai été très dure avec vous deux et j'en suis désolée. Souhaitez-moi bonne chance."

Elle démarra ensuite la voiture et se dirigea vers Forks, nous laissant seuls, Darius et moi, à attendre et à nous demander comment ça se passait.

"Eh bien, nous n'aurons aucune nouvelle pendant un certain temps, du coup, je vais aller faire du shopping et chasser. Et toi, Major ? Tu veux venir avec moi ?"

Je secouai la tête et ses yeux se rétrécirent.

"Souviens-toi de ce que Carlisle a dit. Ne t'approche pas de Forks."

"Je sais, je pense juste qu'il vaudrait mieux que l'un d'entre nous reste ici, là où Bella peut nous trouver."

Il haussa les épaules, prit son ordinateur portable et se dirigea vers la forêt, vers Port Angeles, il faudrait qu'il fasse un grand détour pour éviter la réserve.

**Bella**

Alors que je m'éloignais, je sentais qu'une petite partie de moi aurait voulu s'arrêter, faire demi-tour et rentrer. Pas tant pour maman et papa, que pour Jasper. Je m'étais mal conduite avec lui et Darius alors qu'ils s'étaient pliés en quatre pour m'aider. Je leur devais de meilleures excuses, mais ce n'était pas la raison, pas si j'étais honnête avec moi-même.

Depuis que j'avais reconnu Jasper dans les marais, j'étais bien forcée de voir qu'il y avait quelque chose en lui. Quelque chose au fond de moi qui le reconnaissait comme quelqu'un de très spécial et cela m'effrayait. J'avais eu tort à propos de Luke et je ne ferais certainement pas faire la même erreur une seconde fois, oh non ! Je serais très prudente avec Jasper, surtout jusqu'à ce que je sache ce qui se passait entre lui, Darius et mon père. Ce qui les rendait si différents. S'ils appartenaient à une version réelle du SHIELD.

Quand je vis le premier panneau indicateur pour Forks, je sentis mon cœur se mettre à battre très fort. Je ralentis donc en essayant de me ressaisir du mieux que je pouvais. Je m'arrêtai sur le bord de la route et m'adressai à moi-même, un discours ferme.

"Bella, détends-toi et ressaisis-toi. C'est ton père que tu vas rencontrer, pas le bourreau. Il sera tellement content de te voir et tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est de te rappeler de ne rien lui dire à propos de tes autres parents. Il ne posera sûrement pas beaucoup de questions à leur sujet pour le moment. De toute façon, tu as déjà prévu ce que tu dirais. Ta mère t'a laissée avec des amis quand elle est partie avec Cooper et tu ne veux pas qu'ils aient des ennuis. Ils ne t'ont parlé de lui qu'il y a quelques semaines et tu es venu le rencontrer. Ça a l'air bien, n'est-ce pas ?"

Je me laissai quelques minutes de plus, puis, je pris une grande inspiration et repartis vers la ville, où je me garai près d'une librairie pour pouvoir vérifier son adresse. J'avais cette peur bleue d'arriver ici, et de découvrir qu'il avait quitté la ville après sa retraite. Il fallait donc que je sois absolument sûre de son adresse avant d'arriver devant la maison.

De la librairie, il n'y avait qu'un quart d'heure de route jusqu'à la maison de mon père et après être passée lentement devant pour y jeter un coup d'œil, je m'arrêtai quelques maisons plus bas. J'imagine que j'espérais apercevoir mon père ou sa femme travaillant à l'extérieur ou dans le garage, mais l'endroit semblait désert.

Eh bien, il était encore tôt, alors soit ils n'étaient pas encore debout, soit ils étaient déjà partis au travail ou à l'école. Tout ce que j'avais à faire était d'attendre et quelqu'un finirait bien par apparaître.

Je m'installai confortablement et fermai les yeux, mais je les rouvris rapidement, trop de souvenirs m'étaient revenus. Mon comportement envers maman, papa et Jasper. Les choses horribles que j'avais dites et faites. Luke et sa communauté qui s'était avérée être un gros mensonge. Une excuse pour attirer de jeunes femmes innocentes dans une vie de corvées et de machines à faire des bébés. Pourtant, Luke était venu me sauver de Norah, alors peut-être qu'il n'était pas aussi mauvais que les autres. J'étais contente d'avoir pu le sauver, j'étais certaine que Darius l'aurait tué si je n'étais pas intervenue.

J'en tremblais encore en repensant à tout ça. Plus mes souvenirs me revenaient en mémoire, plus j'étais convaincue qu'il y avait quelque chose de dangereux et de bizarre chez Jasper et son ami. Est-ce que c'est pour ça que papa avait essayé de m'éloigner de lui au début ? Étaient-ils vraiment le résultat d'une sorte d'expérience militaire flippante ?

En grognant, je mis ces pensées de côté. Pas maintenant Bella, un mystère à la fois, je ne pouvais pas faire face à leurs cachotteries et à mon père en même temps.


	39. Chapitre 39

Cette histoire est une traduction de **« A Tangled Web »**, écrite par **airedalegirl1**, dont vous trouverez le lien sur mon profil.

* * *

**Chapitre trente-neuf**

**Bella**

Je dus rêvasser un moment parce que je jetai un regard dans le rétroviseur, je vis que la porte d'entrée était maintenant ouverte. Quelqu'un était donc à la maison. Je posai la main sur la poignée de la portière mais hésitai à l'ouvrir. Je me sentais soudain paralysée par la peur et la solitude. J'aurais aimé qu'Ashley soit ici avec moi, elle aurait su exactement quoi me dire pour me faire bouger.

Encore hésitante, je savais que si je restais ici plus longtemps, je ne réussirais pas à m'obliger à y aller. Alors, rassemblant tout mon courage, je sortis de la voiture et je redescendis lentement la rue vers la maison de mon père en regardant la porte d'entrée qui restait ouverte comme si j'étais invitée à entrer.

Alors que j'atteignais le bas de l'escalier, une femme apparût, une boîte dans les bras. Je savais instinctivement que c'était la femme de mon père. Elle était mince avec une peau bronzée et de longs cheveux noirs et brillants et quand elle me vit, elle s'arrêta et sourit en montrant de belles dents blanches.

"Bonjour. Puis-je vous aider ?"

Je pris quelques grandes inspirations. Si c'était ma belle-mère, je voulais faire une bonne première impression, alors je tendis les mains et lui proposai de l'aider à porter ce qui était visiblement une boîte très lourde.

"Oh, merci. Je vais à l'école. Il y a une vente de charité demain et j'ai proposé d'entreposer une partie des objets. Maintenant, je commence à regretter de l'avoir fait."

Elle m'adressa un sourire en coin quand je lui pris la boîte et que la portai jusqu'au break garé dans l'allée sur le côté de la maison et elle me suivit peu après avec un autre carton.

"Merci encore. On s'est déjà rencontrées ? Je suis désolée, je suis nulle avec les noms, mais vous me semblez familière."

"Ah, non, on ne s'est jamais rencontrés. Je m'appelle Bella et je me demandais s'il serait possible de parler à votre mari. C'est le chef Swan, n'est-ce pas ?"

J'étais terrifiée à l'idée de me tromper de maison ou que mon père ait déménagé malgré, mais elle hocha simplement la tête en souriant encore.

"Oui, je suis Sue Swan, mais j'ai peur que Charlie ne soit pas là en ce moment. Il est allé aider à la réserve. Il reviendra plus tard. Je peux savoir de quoi il s'agit ? Il n'a pas l'habitude de recevoir des visiteurs qui le demandent par son ancien grade."

Je déglutis nerveusement, je ne savais pas comment continuer mais elle regarda sa montre et me fit signe de la suivre.

"J'ai un peu de temps avant de devoir apporter tout ça. Entrez, vous pourrez peut-être me dire de quoi il s'agit. Mon fils est ici, il fait un très bon café."

Fils ? J'avais un frère ? Je n'étais pas au courant. Nerveuse mais en même temps excitée, je la suivis à l'intérieur de ce que j'espérais être bientôt ma maison, regardant avidement autour de moi.

C'était exactement ce à quoi je m'attendais, une maison familiale confortable avec des photos sur le réfrigérateur et des fleurs dans un vase sur la table de la cuisine. En toute honnêteté, comme chez moi.

"Assieds-toi, Bella."

Elle se dirigea vers la porte de derrière et cria : "Seth."

Un instant plus tard, un jeune homme de mon âge apparut en s'essuyant les mains sur un chiffon.

"La tondeuse fonctionne, je tondrai la pelouse après..."

Il s'arrêta en me voyant et m'adressa un signe de tête. Il était grand et beau et ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère avec les pommettes hautes et les cheveux brillants et noirs d'un Amérindien.

"Désolé, je ne savais pas qu'on avait de la visite. Je fais du café ?"

Il me souris. Je l'aimais déjà !

"C'est pour ça qu'elle m'appelle d'habitude quand on a de la visite. Son café est imbuvable. Papa dit qu'il a le goût d'antigel."

Ils rirent tous les deux de ce qui était manifestement une blague de famille, mais le rire de Seth s'évanouit quand il passa devant moi en se dirigeant vers la bouilloire.

Sue s'assit en face de moi et observa mon visage.

"Vous me semblez encore familière, Bella. Est-ce que je connais vos parents ?"

Je me préparai à dire la vérité.

"On peut dire ça. Mon père en tout cas."

Elle eût l'air satisfaite d'elle-même.

"Vraiment ? Il vit à Forks ?"

Mais avant que j'aie pu répondre, Seth se mit à parler d'une voix ou pointait l'urgence et peut-être un peu d'anxiété.

"Maman, je peux te parler en privé ? Désolé, Bella, je ne veux pas être grossier, mais j'ai oublié de donner un message à maman. On n'en a pas pour longtemps."

J'attendis, regardant la cuisine autour de moi et m'imaginant debout devant l'évier en train de faire la vaisselle. Je pourrais me sentir chez moi ici, je serais chez moi ici, une fois que j'aurais expliqué la situation.

Lorsque Sue revint dans la cuisine, elle était seule et son attitude avait quelque peu changé. Elle n'était plus si chaleureuse envers moi et le café était oublié.

"Pourquoi êtes-vous ici, Bella ? C'est votre nom, n'est-ce pas ? Bella ?"

Je pris mon courage à deux mains et dis rapidement avant de le perdre :

"En fait, c'est Isabella, Isabella Swan. Le chef Swan est mon père."

Elle me regardait comme si je l'avais giflée, mais c'était compréhensible. La nouvelle devait être un choc terrible pour elle. Elle retrouva vite son sang-froid et me regarda avec attention.

"Je vois. Et je suppose que vous pouvez prouver cette déclaration ?"

Je hochai la tête en prenant les coupures de presse que j'avais soigneusement gardées dans l'enveloppe et les lui tendis.

D'abord, elle y jeta un simple coup d'œil, puis les lue plus attentivement avant de me les rendre en lançant un regard vers l'horloge.

"Eh bien, en elles-mêmes, elles ne prouvent rien. Seulement que mon mari avait une fille qui a disparu. Vous comprendrez que je sois sceptique face à votre affirmation qui sort de nulle part, comme ça, après toutes ces années ?"

J'acquiesçai.

"Oui, ce sont les gens qui m'ont accueillie ont gardé ces coupures de presse. C'étaient des amis de ma mère et elle m'a laissée avec eux avant de partir avec le gars qui est mort avec elle dans l'accident. Ils m'ont dit qu'ils n'avaient aucune idée de qui était mon père biologique, mais comme vous pouvez voir, ils ont menti à ce sujet. Je pense qu'ils savaient que ma mère ne voulait pas que je le vois. Je viens juste de découvrir qui je suis vraiment, qui est vraiment le chef Swan, et je suis venu directement ici. Vous comprenez pourquoi, n'est-ce pas ? Il est tout ce qui me reste."

"Je vois. Ils savent que vous avez tout découvert pour Charlie ? Que vous êtes venue le rencontrer ?"

Quelque chose me disait qu'il valait mieux ne pas avouer qu'ils étaient au courant, quelque chose dans son attitude, alors je décidai de mentir.

"Non. Je me suis enfuie après avoir appris qu'ils m'avaient menti."

Pour une raison ou une autre, cette nouvelle sembla la rassurer, comme je m'y attendais.

Elle se leva brusquement et me fit signe de la suivre.

"Seth, si quelqu'un me demande si j'avais quelque chose à faire, mais j'irai à l'école après."

Le jeune homme, mon frère, hocha la tête en me regardant avec méfiance tandis que je suivais Sue à l'extérieur et vers le break.

"Je pense que toi et moi devrions aller faire un tour."

J'étais ravie, persuadée qu'elle m'emmenait voir mon père, mais j'étais aussi terrifiée en montant à côté d'elle.

Je remarquai que Seth nous regardait partir par la fenêtre du hall. Allait-il appeler Charlie pour lui annoncer la nouvelle ? Mon père m'attendrait-il à notre arrivée ? J'allais enfin rencontrer mon père en chair et en os et je n'avais aucune idée de ce que je lui dirais.

Nous sortîmes de la ville et je vis à ma gauche le panneau qui indiquait le village Quileute, mais au lieu de tourner là, nous continuâmes tout droit, puis Sue quitta la route pour s'engager sur une petite aire de pique-nique isolée et éteignit le moteur.

Pendant une minute, nous restâmes assises en silence, les seuls bruits que j'entendais, étaient le chant des oiseaux et le tic-tac du moteur qui refroidissait.

Puis elle se tourna dans son siège pour me regarder.

"Pourquoi es-tu vraiment venu ici ? C'est eux qui t'ont envoyée ? Les monstres avec qui tu vis ?"

Je n'aurais jamais dis de papa et maman qu'ils étaient des monstres, mais je n'allais tout de même pas prendre leur défense .

"Je vous ai dit que je suis venue toute seule, ils n'ont aucune idée de l'endroit où je suis. Je suis venue trouver mon père pour lui dire qu'ils m'avaient éloignée de lui. Je sais qu'il m'a cherchée et je veux ma famille, la famille qu'on m'a cachée toutes ces années. Je veux mon père."

Je grimaçai intérieurement en réalisant que je devais avoir l'air d'une enfant désespérée de recevoir de l'amour et de l'approbation de la part de ses parents.

Elle me fixa pendant un moment, puis parla d'une voix ferme.

"Alors j'ai peur que tu ne sois très déçue. Ton père était tellement soulagé de ne pas t'avoir retrouvée. Il ne t'a recherchée que parce c'est ce qu'on attendait de lui. Ta mère l'a piégé en tombant enceinte, elle pensait qu'il l'épouserai, mais elle avait tort. Il ne voulait pas du petit bâtard qu'elle portait. Il ne l'a jamais aimée et il ne t'a jamais voulue ni aimée. Pourquoi diable crois-tu qu'il a arrêté les recherches si rapidement ? Ça ne t'a pas mis la puce à l'oreille ? Il n'a fait que ce qu'il devait faire, il n'a jamais voulu te retrouver, en fait, il espérait que tu étais morte aussi. Je suis désolée, cela doit être un choc pour toi, mais crois-moi, ton père ne veut rien avoir affaire avec toi et il n'accueillerait certainement pas sa petite bâtarde chez lui, avec sa famille. Si je pouvais le faire changer d'avis, j'essaierais, pour ton bien, mais ça ne sert à rien. Rentre chez toi, retourne auprès des créatures qui t'ont élevée. Qui sait, peut-être qu'ils ont des projets pour toi, sinon ils t'auraient tuée il y a des années. Et sois sûre que ton père préférerai te mettre une balle dans la tête plutôt que d'admettre son erreur d'adolescent."

J'étais assise, là, à la regarder avec incrédulité. Comment cela pourrait-il être vrai ? Le chef Swan était mon père, je faisais partie de lui, comment pouvait-il me tourner le dos ? Cela me frappa alors. Pourquoi pas ? Tout le monde m'avait trahie, alors pourquoi pas lui aussi ? Peut-être que ma mère m'avait traînée avec elle parce qu'elle n'avait pas le choix et qu'elle n'avait pas d'autre solution. Mais quand un choix s'est présenté, elle a sauté dessus et m'a abandonnée en cours de route. Quelle idiote j'avais été de poursuivre ce rêve qui était en train de se transformer en cauchemar sous mes yeux.

Je pouvais à peine respirer, j'avais la nausée et mes yeux étaient chauds et piquaient car mes larmes refusaient de couler alors qu'elle redémarrait le moteur.

"Tu as un moyen de transport, alors je te suggère de quitter Forks le plus vite possible. Avant de te ridiculiser encore plus que tu ne l'as déjà fait."

Je ne répondis pas, je ne pouvais pas, ma gorge était étranglée par les larmes, et elle continua.

"Bien sûr, tu peux le contacter toi-même si tu ne me crois pas, mais il m'a dit que si jamais tu réapparaissait pour ruiner sa vie et sa réputation, il te conduirait dans les montagnes et t'y laisserait mourir. Tu ne recevras aucun remerciement si tu nous fais honte, à lui ou moi."

Je n'arrivais pas à croire ce que j'entendais et je me demandais ce qu'il fallait que je fasse ensuite, puis je me rendis compte qu'elle attendait une réponse.

"Vous ne me reverrez plus, c'est promis."

Elle hocha la tête.

"Bien. C'est la meilleure des choses à faire pour tout le monde. La vérité fait mal mais mieux vaut cela que d'être physiquement rejetée par ton père, l'homme dont tu rêvais et que tu idéalisais. Retourne d'où tu viens. Je prie Dieu que tu n'aies pas conduit les Sang-Froid ici. Nous ne voulons pas de leurs semblables à Forks ni de toi non plus."

Je n'arrivais même pas lui demander ce qu'elle voulait dire par là. Au lieu de cela, lorsque nous nous arrêtâmes devant la maison, je sortis de la voiture et je retournai à pied, toute engourdie, vers ma propre voiture, incapable de me concentrer à cause des larmes amères qui avaient commencé à couler alors que je sombrai dans un gouffre d'auto-apitoiement.

Je m'éloignai de la maison avant qu'il n'arrive et ne complète mon malheur. Je ne pourrais pas supporter d'entendre ces mots de rejet passer ses lèvres. Quelle idiote j'avais été de penser que quelqu'un pourrait se soucier de moi ou m'aimer. Pourquoi étais-je partie du principe que mon père biologique voudrait de moi ? Il avait déjà une vie avec sa vraie famille, il n'allait pas s'intéresser à une bâtarde qu'il avait rejetée avant même sa naissance.

J'étais à peine sortie de la ville que je fus obligée de m'arrêter sur le bord de la route et eus tout juste le temps d'ouvrir ma portière pour me pencher et vomir. J'étais aveuglée par des larmes de colère et de détresse et tout ce que je voulais, c'était mourir. Je m'étais convaincue que j'avais un avenir, qu'il y avait un endroit où j'avais ma place et maintenant, je réalisais que tout cela n'avait été qu'un rêve. La réalité était beaucoup plus brutale et amère.

J'étais garée sur la route menant au massif de l'Olympus, sans savoir quoi faire ensuite.

Tout à coup, je levai les yeux et regardai autour de moi, persuadée que quelqu'un m'observait, mais il n'y avait personne aux environs. J'étais seule, comme d'habitude. Je pris quelques grandes inspirations et fouillai le siège arrière où je trouvai, finalement, une canette de soda que Jasper m'avait achetée lorsque nous nous étions arrêtés pour souper, la veille au soir. Je me gargarisai avec le soda chaud puis le crachai sur le sol, le regardant former une flaque avant de lentement s'enfoncer dans le sol.

Mon avenir s'était volatilisé, comme le soda, et tout ce à quoi je pouvais penser, c'est que je ne pouvais pas retourner voir maman et papa après tout ce qui s'était passé, il vaudrait mieux que je sois morte ! C'est dans cet état d'esprit que je remis le moteur en marche et que j'accélérai sur la route qui menait vers les montagnes.


	40. Chapitre 40

Cette histoire est une traduction de **« A Tangled Web »**, écrite par **airedalegirl1**, dont vous trouverez le lien sur mon profil.

* * *

**Chapitre Quarante**

**Seth Clearwater**

Quand je sentis l'odeur des vampires sur la fille dans notre cuisine, j'étais terrifié et j'expliquai la situation à ma mère aussi vite et brièvement que possible. Elle ne sourcilla pas, aussi détendue que d'habitude, et me dit de contacter Sam Uley et de lui raconter ce que je lui avais dit.

"J'emmènerai la fille à l'aire de pique-nique, dis-lui d'y aller avec la meute le plus vite possible, de la surveiller et de la suivre partout où elle va."

"Que vas-tu lui dire ?"

"Ne t'en fais pas. Quoi qu'elle veuille à Charlie, elle ne l'aura pas. Je ne veux pas qu'il soit en relation avec des Sang-Froid, je la tuerais d'abord."

"Tu crois qu'elle est au courant pour les vampires ? Qu'elle est une espionne envoyée pour surveiller la meute ?"

Maman me regarda fixement, "Je ne sais pas et pour l'instant, je m'en fiche. Je veux juste qu'elle parte d'ici le plus vite que possible."

Pour la première fois, je vis la volonté de fer de ma mère se refléter dans ses yeux. Elle allait se battre pour ce qui était à elle et je l'admirais pour ça. Si ça avait tenu à moi, j'aurais directement interrogé la fille à propos des vampires, mais peut-être qu'elle ne m'aurait rien dit et qu'à ce moment-là, j'en aurais peut-être un peu trop dévoilé.

J'appelai Sam et je lui parlai de notre visiteuse. Il m'ordonna de me transformer et de rejoindre la meute à l'aire de pique-nique dès que je le pourrais.

Quand j'arrivai à l'aire de pique-nique, la meute était déjà réunie là, attendant anxieusement l'arrivée de maman et je m'installai à côté de Sam, impatient d'en savoir plus sur son plan.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?"

"Ça dépend de ce que veut la fille et de qui elle est, Seth. Pour l'instant, nous ne ferons que regarder et écouter."

Pendant qu'on observait depuis les arbres, j'expliquai ce que j'avais entendu à la maison, que la fille avait annoncé qu'elle était la fille disparue de Charlie. Sam me regarda avec étonnement et je me demandai comment ma mère avait l'intention de maintenir la fille et ses associés vampires loin de mon père et de notre famille.

Ma mère a été très convaincante, même moi, au début, je l'ai crue, alors que je connaissais bien Charlie. Quel homme tournerait le dos à un enfant qu'il savait être le sien ? Surtout quelqu'un qui faisait passer la famille avant toute chose à chaque fois.

Quand maman déposa la fille, Sam, Jared et moi suivîmes sa voiture et la regardâmes, impassibles, tandis qu'elle pleurait puis vomissait après s'être arrêtée. Cette nouvelle avait dû être un coup terrible pour elle et j'eus presque pitié de cette fille, mais je me rappelai alors pourquoi maman lui avait raconté cette histoire. Pour éloigner les vampires de Forks et de papa.

"Je dois me présenter devant les anciens. Jared, Seth et toi, restez ici. J'enverrai quelqu'un d'autre de la meute sous forme de loup, donc si quelque chose arrive, on le saura tout de suite."

"Et si la fille décide d'essayer encore de contacter Charlie ?"

Sam jeta un coup d'œil à Jared.

"Arrêtez-la par tous les moyens nécessaires. Ne la tuez pas, à moins que ce ne soit absolument nécessaire, mais je ne veux pas de vampires à Forks."

Je déglutis difficilement avant de poser ma propre question.

"Si elle décide de partir, est-ce qu'on la laisse faire ?"

Sam secoua la tête.

"Suivez-la, voyez si elle a dit la vérité ou si les vampires sont tout près."

"Et s'ils le sont ? Si elle a menti ?"

"Si elle rencontre des vampires, je dois le savoir immédiatement, mais ne les approchez pas. Attendez que le reste de la meute vous rejoigne. Pour l'instant, il faut qu'ils gardent la Réserve, nous ne savons pas à quelle distance sont les vampires et je ne mettrai pas notre peuple en danger. C'est pas plus mal que Charlie soit déjà au village. Je vais demander à Billy de trouver un prétexte pour le retenir, il est en sécurité avec nous et, de cette façon, il ne risque pas de tomber sur la fille."

Jared et moi regardâmes Sam disparaître dans la forêt puis nous nous installâmes pour attendre. Je restai sous forme de loup pendant que Jared reculait et enfilait son tee-shirt et son short.

"De cette façon, nous sommes tranquilles. Si la fille s'en va, tu pourras informer la meute et je pourrai la suivre sans attirer l'attention. Je peux même l'approcher, si nécessaire."

"Tu crois que ces gens qui ont menti à la fille sont les vampires, Jared ? On dirait qu'ils l'ont élevée, mais comment diable l'ont-ils trouvée ?"

Il haussa les épaules.

"Peut-être, ou peut-être que la fille a rencontré les vampires après sa disparition. C'est peut-être une coïncidence, mais si elle a rencontré des vampires en venant ici, pourquoi est-elle encore en vie ?"

"C'était peut-être un lieu public. C'était peut-être un effleurement accidentel ou quelque chose du genre, mais l'odeur était bien imprégnée. Comme si elle avait côtoyé des vampires pendant longtemps. C'était dans ses cheveux, dans les pores de sa peau."

"On dirait qu'elle vivait avec eux, ce qui n'a aucun sens, mais tant qu'ils restent en dehors de Forks, ça ne nous regarde pas."

Ça me fit réfléchir. Je ne voulais pas qu'il y ait de vampires à Forks, je ne voulais pas me battre à moins d'y être obligé et je ne voulais certainement pas perdre des amis, ce qui arriverait probablement s'il y avait un groupe de vampires, ce qui était tout à fait possible.

Et la fille, alors ? Savait-elle qu'elle vivait avec des vampires ? Comment ne l'aurait-elle pas su ? Et si elle était au courant, comment pouvait-elle justifier leurs actes ? Était-elle vraiment une amatrice de sangsues ?

Je me souvins des mots que ma mère avait prononcés, des mots qui avaient brisé la fille et brisé ses rêves d'avoir une famille. Je me demandais ce que Charlie aurait fait s'il s'était retrouvé face à la fille, à sa propre fille. C'était indéniablement un homme gentil, chaleureux et affectueux, un père formidable, alors aurait-il vraiment tourné le dos à son propre sang ? D'une certaine façon, je ne le pensais pas, même si je ne connaissais pas toute l'histoire.

Bon sang, je ne savais même pas qu'il avait un autre enfant alors que, manifestement, maman était au courant. La fille de Charlie, qui était sa mère ? Avait-il déjà été marié ou n'était-ce qu'une aventure d'un soir ? J'espérais simplement qu'il ne découvrirait jamais ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui. Il ne comprenait peut-être pas pourquoi maman avait agi comme elle l'avait fait, il ne savait pas que les monstres existaient. Que son beau-fils, mon propre père était mort quand j'étais bébé, était un métamorphe qui le protégeait, lui et ceux qu'il aimait, des monstres sauvages buveurs de sang qui parcouraient la terre à la recherche de proies.

Alors que la jeune fille redémarrait, Jared me rejoignit sous forme de loup et nous suivîmes la voiture, mais pour une raison ou une autre, elle se dirigea vers les montagnes. Pourquoi une jeune fille irait-elle seule là-haut ? La route qu'elle avait empruntée ne menait qu'à une partie isolée de l'Olympic qui serait plutôt déserte à cette époque de l'année. La saison de chasse n'était pas ouverte et les randonneurs et campeurs sauvages étaient rentrés chez eux pour l'hiver, à cette époque de l'année, la montagne était bien trop froide et dangereuse.

"C'est sûr, elle va rencontrer les sangsues, c'est la seule raison pour laquelle elle s'éloigne de la civilisation. Je ferais mieux de le dire à Sam."

Notre Alpha ne mit que quelques secondes à prendre sa décision. Jared et moi devions continuer à suivre la fille, il garderait la meute en patrouille aux limites de la réserve et enverrait Jacob nous rejoindre.

"Si elle rencontre les sangsues et qu'il n'y en a qu'une ou deux, dès que Jacob arrive, vous pouvez attaquer. S'il y en a d'autres, vous continuez à regarder de loin et vous attendez des renforts. Je n'aime pas ça."

Nous suivîmes la voiture jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'arrête sur un parking près des falaises qui surplombaient l'océan, puis nous nous séparâmes pour vérifier s'il y avait des odeurs de sangsues aux environs.

**Bella**

Je ne savais pas où j'étais ni pourquoi j'avais décidé de m'arrêter, mais j'avais l'impression d'être suivie. Se pourrait-il que Sue ait parlé de moi à son mari et qu'il ait changé d'avis et m'ait suivie ? Était-ce Jasper ou Darius ? M'avaient-ils suivie pour voir ce qui se passerait quand je rencontrerai mon vrai père ? J'aurais voulu pouvoir dire que ça a dû leur faire plaisir à me voir brisée, mais je savais que ce serait un mensonge. Jasper me semblait particulièrement protecteur vis-à-vis de moi. En fait, je l'imaginais bien attraper Charlie Swan par la peau du cou comme Darius l'avait fait avec Luke.

Il fallait le reconnaître ! J'étais une adolescente perturbée qui n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il fallait faire. J'avais l'impression d'avoir détruit ma vie en agissant comme une enfant gâtée au lieu de discuter de mes problèmes avec ceux qui m'aimaient. Je ne pourrais jamais regarder papa et maman en face après avoir retrouvé mon père biologique qui ne voulait rien avoir affaire avec moi. Ce serait tellement humiliant de devoir supplier pour qu'ils me pardonnent puis de rentrer à la maison avec eux tout en sachant qu'ils penseraient toujours au choix que j'avais fait, mon vrai père plutôt qu'eux.

Je flânai le long d'une piste étroite, écoutant le fracas des vagues jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne le sommet de la falaise. La vue époustouflante sur l'océan orageux ne fit rien pour me remonter le moral ou me redonner de l'espoir. Les nuages semblaient me regarder avec colère pour avoir été si égoïste et si stupide, et j'entendis les vagues m'appeler. Dans leurs bras froids, je pourrais tout oublier, tous mes soucis seraient terminés et je pourrais me reposer.

Je fis un pas en avant, puis un autre, regardant par-dessus le bord vers l'océan, très loin en dessous, là où les vagues s'écrasaient contre la base rocheuse, envoyant des embruns à des dizaines de mètres pour laver la falaise, la laissant visqueuse et verte à cause des algues. Je reculai, j'avais toujours détesté les hauteurs, alors qu'est-ce que je faisais ici ? Alors même que je me posais la question, je me retrouvai à avancer, à cinq pas du bord, puis quatre, puis trois...

A un pas du bord de la falaise, j'hésitai, le vent faisait claquer mes cheveux autour de mon visage. Il soufflait tellement fort, qu'il arrachait le souffle de mes poumons, déposant sur mes lèvres le goût acidulé de l'air chargé de sel et, finalement, m'encouragea à faire le dernier pas.

Soudain, j'entendis un bruit derrière moi, un bruit de pas qui se rapprochaient rapidement. Je reconnus Jasper au bord de la piste que j'avais prise et derrière lui, alors qu'il ralentissait, la forme menaçante d'un loup géant. Non, pas juste un, mais deux et ils avaient l'air prêts à bondir.

Je criai un avertissement alors qu'il se tournait vers eux et, bêtement, je fis un pas en arrive, jusqu'au bord de la falaise et dans le vide.

Tandis que je tombais, j'entendis des grognements et des cris à vous glacer le sang et j'imaginais Jasper, son corps déchiré et ensanglanté, reposant sur le sol, les loups géants déchirant son corps sans vie. Il devait être mort et tout était de ma faute. Il avait dû me suivre après tout et, par conséquent, s'était retrouvé face à face avec ces loups bizarres.

On dit que lorsque vous mourez, votre vie déferle devant vos yeux, mais dans mon cas, c'est mon passé récent que je revis. La douleur dans les yeux de maman quand je lui ai dit qu'elle n'était pas ma mère, la douleur de papa quand j'avais choisi d'aller chercher mon vrai père et l'horreur sur le visage de Jasper lorsqu'il m'avait vu faire un pas en arrière sur la falaise.

L'eau était froide et plus dure que ce à quoi je m'attendais et je sentis l'air être expulsé de mon corps par la force de l'impact. Inspirant instinctivement, mes poumons se remplirent d'eau salée et glacée et je commençai à suffoquer en essayant de remonter à la surface, sûre que j'allais me noyer.

Mes membres étaient lourds et gelés et je luttais pour les faire bouger. Je ne voulais pas mourir de cette façon. Je ne voulais pas du tout mourir, je voulais rentrer à la maison avec papa et maman, je voulais prendre un nouveau départ. Et surtout, je voulais revoir Jasper et sentir ses bras réconfortants autour de moi.

Rester à la surface et éviter d'avaler plus d'eau, était très difficile à cause des vagues et, à un moment, alors que j'étais au sommet de l'une d'elles, je vis la paroi rocheuse se précipiter vers moi. C'était donc ça, je n'allais pas me noyer, à la place, j'allais m'écraser contre les rochers, mes os se briseraient et mon corps s'enfoncerait au fond de l'océan et serait récupéré dans quelques jours lorsqu'il remonterait à la surface, blanc et grignoté par les poissons.

Instinctivement, je me roulais en boule en fermant les yeux, me préparant à l'impact. Est-ce que cela me ferait très mal ou est-ce que je serais assommée sous la force du coup ?

Puis, soudainement, je me sentis tirée en arrière, des mains froides empoignant mes bras et me soulevant bien au-dessus des vagues écumeuses. J'ouvris les yeux et, à travers mes larmes, alors que j'avalais plus d'eau de mer, je crus reconnaître le visage de Jasper. Je devais être morte, c'était ce moment fugace entre la vie et la mort où l'on voyait habituellement un tunnel de lumière. Je ne vis pas le chemin vers les cieux, mais je vis un ange et souris tandis que l'obscurité se levait pour me prendre.


	41. Chapitre 41

Cette histoire est une traduction de **« A Tangled Web »**, écrite par **airedalegirl1**, dont vous trouverez le lien sur mon profil.

* * *

**Chapitre 41**

**Jasper**

Une fois de plus, quelque chose me disait que Bella avait des ennuis et je n'avais pas l'intention d'ignorer ce sentiment nébuleux. Je me foutais de ce que Carlisle ou les Quileutes disaient, j'irais en ville ou même dans la réserve si c'était nécessaire.

J'appelai Darius et je le mis au courant. Il me promis de me rejoindre aussi vite qu'il le pourrait. Lui aussi n'hésiterait à aller là où il le faudrait pour retrouver Bella. Je courus, suivant cette sensation qui me mena non pas en ville comme je m'y attendais, mais sur une route de montagne à la limite de la réserve Quileute. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ?

Je courus si vite que tout était flou autour de moi jusqu'à ce que je croise l'odeur des loups. Eh bien, c'était la frontière de la réserve, donc, il fallait s'y attendre, mais ça me ralentit un peu et me mit sur mes gardes. La dernière chose dont j'avais besoin, c'était de foncer tête baissée dans la meute.

En traversant le sous-bois le long d'un sentier, je vis la voiture que Bella conduisait, mais elle était vide. Les loups avaient-ils amené Bella ici ? L'avaient-ils croisée ici, à la lisière de leur territoire, et découvert qu'elle s'était trouvée en compagnie de vampires ? Ou son père l'avait-il amenée ici pour une raison quelconque ? J'hésitai à vérifier les odeurs, … non, Bella était seule quand elle s'était garée, il n'y avait pas d'autres humains aux alentours et l'odeur de loup, bien que forte, n'était pas fraîche.

Convaincu qu'elle était seule, je pris le chemin qui menait vers le haut de la falaise et, alors que j'étais presque au bout, je la vis, se tenant à seulement deux pas du bord de la falaise. Je m'arrêtai, ne voulant pas lui faire peur ou la faire sursauter, mais, en sentant ma présence, elle se retourna. Au moment où je vis dans ses yeux qu'elle m'avait reconnu, ils s'écarquillèrent sous l'effet de la peur. Dans le même temps, je sentis que je n'étais plus seul, elle cria pour m'alerter et recula... droit vers le bord de la falaise.

Je fis un pas en avant pour la sauver, sachant qu'elle serait tuée ou gravement blessée par une chute d'une si grande hauteur, mais les loups étaient rapides. Si rapides en fait que je sentis les dents du premier s'enfoncer dans mon mollet avant de pouvoir agir, puis le second m'attrapa le bras et je fus forcé de me retourner, luttant maintenant pour ma vie.

Heureusement, ils n'étaient que deux et bien qu'ils étaient forts et déterminés, ils n'avaient rien de combattants chevronnés comme moi.

Je savais que les tuer aurait des répercussions et pourrait causer des ennuis à Peter et Charlotte, alors je fit de mon mieux pour les neutraliser aussi vite que possible sans perdre un membre qui me serait nécessaire pour sauver Bella. La tâche s'avéra toutefois impossible. Je perdrais un temps précieux si le combat durait, alors après avoir cassé les pattes avant d'un des loups, je fus forcé de briser le cou de l'autre, puis, laissant tomber son corps sans vie sur le sol, je sautai du bord dans les vagues qui s'agitent en contrebas.

Alors que je commençais ma chute, j'entendis Darius arriver au bord de la falaise.

"Où est Bella ?"

"Elle est passée par dessus bord. Fais attention au reste de la meute et essaye de ne plus tuer si tu peux l'éviter."

J'espérais qu'il m'ait entendu tandis je tombais comme une flèche vers Bella qui luttait encore faiblement contre la puissance des vagues énormes qui la portaient vers la falaise. Si elle s'y écrasait, elle serait brisée en morceaux, je devais l'atteindre le premier.

Il s'en fallut de peu, mais je l'agrippai par le bras et je la tirai vers moi, enveloppant juste à temps mon corps autour de son corps humain si fragile, de sorte que c'est moi qui pris toute la force de la collision avec la paroi rocheuse.

Je vis le visage blanc et terrifié de Bella et je sus qu'elle m'avait reconnu alors que les vagues nous frappaient contre les rochers pendant que je m'efforçais de garder sa tête au-dessus de l'eau et de protéger son corps fragile. Et pendant tout ce temps, je me demandais ce qui s'était passé et pourquoi elle était venue ici.

Je me battis pour retourner à la sécurité relative de la plage, conscient que j'étais maintenant à l'intérieur de la réserve de Quileute, mais le temps que j'y arrive, Bella était inconsciente et ne respirait plus. Je commençai la réanimation cardio-respiratoire, heureux d'avoir fait attention lorsque Carlisle avait expliqué comment faire lors d'une initiation aux premiers secours à l'école, bien qu'à l'époque, j'avais considéré cela comme une perte de temps.

Cela prit quelques minutes, mais finalement, Bella cracha une grande quantité d'eau de mer et reprit son souffle. Soulagé au delà de toutes mesures, je m'assis sur le sable mouillé, berçant son corps dégoulinant et tremblant alors qu'elle avait de nouveaux haut-le-cœur, puis elle ouvrit lentement les yeux.

"Jasper ?"

Je souris et hochai la tête, encore plus soulagé d'entendre sa voix.

"Oui, et il me semble que ça devient une habitude de se rencontrer comme ça. Je vais devoir te tenir en laisse si ça continue. Est-ce que tu as mal quelque part?"

Elle essaya de s'asseoir et toussa de nouveau en s'affaissant contre ma poitrine.

"Aucune idée. J'ai tellement froid que je ne sens rien, même mon visage est engourdi."

Puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et elle lutta une fois de plus pour se redresser en me regardant, affolée.

"Et toi, tu vas bien ? J'ai vu les loups, ils étaient énormes. Comment tu t'es échappé ? Est-ce que tu as été mordu ?"

D'une main tremblante, elle me saisit le bras et repoussa la manche mouillée et déchirée de ma chemise pour l'examiner. Elle le retourna, regarda fixement une profonde entaille faite par des dents de loup qui était déjà en train de guérir et fronça les sourcils.

Elle murmura : "J'avais raison, Captain America." Elle ferma les yeux une fois de plus, épuisée par ce qu'elle venait de vivre.

Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que ces mots énigmatiques voulaient dire. Bien sûr que je connaissais le nom, j'avais vu des affiches pour les films Marvel, mais je ne savais rien sur le personnage, sauf que c'était un super soldat. Elle m'avait cerné mieux qu'elle ne le pensait.

Je la pris dans mes bras, et me tournai vers la forêt qui bordait la plage, espérant m'éloigner de la réserve et trouver un abri avant que les loups ne sachent que nous étions ici. Silencieusement, six énormes loups protecteurs sortirent de l'ombre pour me barrer la route, chacun prêt à attaquer à la moindre provocation. Leurs queues battaient furieusement et un grondement profond s'échappait de leur poitrine. Un son d'avertissement parfaitement audible au-dessus du bruit du fracas des vagues.

Je me figeai sur place alors qu'ils se tendaient, les épaules courbées prêtes pour l'attaque, des grondements sourds jaillissaient de leurs bouches pleines de crocs remplaçant les grognements antérieurs.

"Je ne veux pas d'ennuis. Laissez-moi juste passer avec la fille et je m'en vais."

Je savais que je pouvais les battre, mais seulement au risque de faire du mal à Bella et c'était inacceptable, elle en avait déjà assez subi.

Le plus grand des loups s'avança et je posai doucement Bella puis je passai devant elle pour la protéger. S'il devait y avoir des problèmes, je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit sur son chemin.

Le loup me regarda fixement un moment en montrant les dents, puis sa morphologie vacilla et se transforma en celle d'un homme, que je supposais être le Quileute Alpha.

"Tu es sur nos terres, sangsue."

"Ce n'était pas mon intention. Je voulais juste sortir Bella de l'eau aussi vite que possible. Je ne veux pas de problèmes, elle pourrait être blessée. Laissez-moi passer et il n'y aura plus d'ennuis."

Il tendit le cou pour regarder Bella qui gisait derrière moi, à moitié consciente et qui toussait encore.

"Qu'est-ce qu'elle est pour toi ? C'est une humaine."

"Une humaine très précieuse dont j'essaie de sauver la vie. Laisse-moi passer, il n'y a pas de problème entre nous."

"Et si nous choisissons de ne pas te laisser passer ?"

Je soupirai.

"Alors je suppose que quelqu'un se fera tuer."

Il sourit d'un air sinistre.

"Et tu penses que ce quelqu'un sera un Quileute ?"

"Disons que je n'ai encore jamais perdu un combat."

C'était une vérité simple et si cela tournait mal, mon unique objectif serait de tuer tous les loups ou de mourir en tentant de le faire. Ils ne feraient pas de mal à Bella, elle était humaine. Ou le feraient-ils ? Après tout, elle était liée à moi, un de leurs ennemis.

"Pourquoi es-tu venu ici, sangsue ? On sait pourquoi elle est venue, mais toi ?"

"Je suis venu avec elle pour m'assurer qu'elle était en sécurité. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que les gardiens la suivent jusqu'au bord de la falaise. Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi vous l'avez amenée là-haut ?"

Il fronça les sourcils.

"Nous la suivions pour voir où elle allait. Personne ne l'a emmenée nulle part et personne ne l'a poussée de la falaise. Elle n'aurait pas dû venir ici, elle n'est pas la bienvenue."

Maintenant je comprenais pourquoi elle était sur la falaise, son père l'avait rejetée et elle ne pouvait plus supporter la douleur, pauvre Bella. Après avoir entendu ça, je voulais partir avec elle loin d'ici encore plus vite.

"Si c'est le cas, laissez-moi l'emmener loin de Forks. Je ne pense pas qu'elle voudra rester dans ces circonstances, n'est-ce pas ?"

Il jeta encore un coup d'œil à Bella alors qu'elle toussait et avait des haut-le-cœur.

"Elle a besoin de soins médicaux à moins que tu ne prévois de la tuer et je ne pense pas que ce soit dans tes projets, n'est-ce pas ? Pourtant, tu es un meurtrier, l'un des nôtres est mort entre tes mains. Tu t'attends vraiment à ce que je te laisse partir ?"

Je soupirai fortement.

"Tes loups ont attaqué les premiers. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était sauver Bella. Peut-être que si tes chiots n'étaient pas des têtes brûlées, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé."

Les grognements des autres loups s'amplifièrent, leur colère grandissant au fur et à mesure que je parlais.

"Penses-tu que nous ayons peur de toi, Major ? Nous savons qui tu es, nous connaissons ta réputation et ça ne nous impressionne pas."

"Alors peut-être que ça devrait. J'aurais pu tuer très facilement les deux loups. Estimez-vous chanceux que je n'aie pas voulu d'ennuis. Maintenant, soit tu nous laisses partir, soit tu attaques. J'en ai marre de parler."

Il continua à me fixer avec colère. Il voulait attaquer, je n'en doutais pas, mais il savait que je n'étais pas seul et il savait aussi à quel point j'étais dangereux. Il était évident qu'il était déchiré entre deux choix : soit me laisser partir en emmenant l'humaine gênante avec moi, soit attaquer et peut-être attirer l'attention de plus de vampires sur la tribu.

"Tu as dix minutes pour aller chercher ton ami sangsue et sortir de Forks. Après ça, nous vous tuerons, vous deux et la fille, si vous restez et le délai commence maintenant."

Je hochai la tête puis tournai le dos aux loups pour soulever Bella et lui montrer que j'avais confiance en sa parole. Les autres loups grognèrent leur désapprobation mais personne ne bougea et je quittai lentement la plage avec une Bella grelottante dans les bras puis je repartis aussi vite que possible vers l'endroit où elle avait abandonné la voiture.

Je savais que Bella était confuse et effrayée et qu'elle avait extrêmement froid, alors j'essayai d'utiliser mon don pour l'endormir, mais ce fût presque impossible. C'était comme si elle avait un moyen de lutter contre mon influence mais finalement, elle s'endormit d'un sommeil agité.

Dès que nous atteignîmes la voiture, j'allumai le moteur et augmentai le chauffage au maximum, puis, sans m'arrêter pour lui demander la permission, je lui enlevai ses vêtements mouillés et je l'enveloppai dans la veste qu'elle avait laissée sur le siège arrière. Elle serait furieuse et embarrassée quand elle découvrirait ça, mais je préférais ça plutôt que de la voir mourir d'hypothermie !

Entendant un bruit derrière moi, je me retournai pour voir Darius me sourire depuis la limite des arbres, ses vêtements était en lambeaux mais il était apparemment indemne.

"Elle te tuera pour ça et je prendrais plaisir à la regarder faire. La prochaine fois qu'on se battra avec des loups géants, je ne me retiendrai pas. Tu réalises que mes putains de vêtements sont foutus, Major, et ça va te coûter cher, ça aussi."

"Alors ils sont toujours en vie ?"

Il tendit une main et la remua d'avant en arrière.

"En quelque sorte. J'ai cassé quelques os, disloqué quelques membres, mais je pense qu'ils survivront. En fait, ça m'a donné une idée, mais j'y reviendrai plus tard. Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Bella ?"

Je haussai les épaules.

"Je pense qu'elle a été rejetée par son père, mais on n'a pas eu le temps d'en parler. Elle a failli se noyer."

Il jeta un coup d'œil sur le siège arrière, sur laquelle elle était étendue et dormait, s'agitant sans cesse en tremblant encore un peu.

"Le bleu n'est pas une bonne couleur pour les humains, du moins je crois. Tu lui as fait du bouche à bouche ? Peter va s'en donner à cœur joie avec tout ça."

Je lançai un regard furieux à Darius que tout cela amusait beaucoup trop à mon goût.

"C'est la raison pour laquelle on ne va pas lui dire, n'est-ce pas ?"

Il sourit encore.

"Tu pourrais réussir à me persuader, mais une fois de plus, ça devra attendre. Foutons le camp d'ici avant que d'autres boules de poils n'apparaissent."

Il jeta sa veste en lambeaux sur Bella et je fit demi-tour. Je redescendis rapidement la montagne et nous quittâmes Forks.

Nous savions que nous devions nous arrêter et mettre Bella au chaud le plus rapidement possible, mais chercher une aide médicale attirerait beaucoup trop l'attention donc nous décidâmes de la ramener au motel. Par chance, ce n'était pas très loin, mais nous fûmes tous les deux soulagés qu'il fasse nuit à notre arrivée. Darius et moi avions l'air d'avoir combattu dix rounds contre un couguar, sans parler de l'état de Bella. Si on nous avait vus, nous n'aurions jamais pu sortir de prison.

Une fois à l'intérieur, nous empilâmes les couvertures sur Bella et nous nous changeâmes, puis, pendant que Darius restait avec elle, je sortis lui chercher de la nourriture et des boissons chaudes. Il faudrait aussi que j'appelle Peter et Charlotte, mais je devais d'abord demander conseil à Carlisle. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que je devais faire pour aider une victime de noyade en hypothermie, j'étais complètement dépassé et je n'aimais pas du tout ce sentiment.


	42. Chapitre 42

Cette histoire est une traduction de **« A Tangled Web »**, écrite par **airedalegirl1**, dont vous trouverez le lien sur mon profil.

* * *

**Chapitre Quarante-deux**

**Charlotte**

La pauvre Ashley fit bonne figure jusqu'à soyons de retour dans notre chambre, puis elle s'effondra sur le lit en sanglotant amèrement devant le rejet de sa mère. Je fis de mon mieux pour la calmer et la rassurer et quand elle s'endormit finalement en pleurant, je me faufilai dans le parking pour passer quelques appels.

Le premier fût pour Peter pour le mettre au courant et lui demander quand il reviendrait. Je lui racontai rapidement ce que la mère d'Ashley avait dit et je fus touchée par sa sympathie pour cette pauvre fille.

"Alors, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? On ne peut pas la garder avec nous, c'est trop dangereux. Nous devrons disparaître dès que Bella sera installée."

La douleur et l'amertume perceptibles dans sa voix trahissaient la douleur que le rejet de Bella avait causée. J'essayai donc de cacher la mienne pour ne pas en rajouter.

"Je vais appeler Carlisle. Je suis certaine qu'il pourra l'aider, il a tous les contacts médicaux nécessaires et si Ashley décide qu'elle ne veut pas garder le bébé, Esmée et Rose feront d'excellentes mères de substitution."

Il convint que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire, puis il hésita et je sus ce qu'il allait dire avant qu'il ne parle.

"Char, peux-tu te débrouiller seule un moment ? Je ne peux pas laisser cette histoire avec Bella se terminer sans lui parler une dernière fois. Je veux essayer de lui expliquer qu'on n'a jamais voulu ruiner sa vie. J'imagine qu'on a été stupides de penser que ce plan délirant fonctionnerait."

Même si je voulais revoir Bella autant que lui, je savais qu'Ashley avait plus besoin de moi. Bella avait déjà à ses côtés la seule personne dont elle avait vraiment besoin et il s'occuperait d'elle, alors je donnai ma bénédiction à Peter et j'appelai Carlisle pour lui expliquer la situation. À mon immense soulagement, il accepta de prendre soin d'Ashley et je me proposai de l'emmener chez lui, heureuse d'avoir quelque chose à faire pour m'occuper l'esprit.

Une fois retournée dans notre chambre, Je vis qu'Ashley était dans la salle de bains. Quand elle apparut, je fus soulagée de voir qu'elle s'était lavée et s'était changée. Ça aurait été très facile pour elle de s'effondrer complètement, et je ne l'aurais pas blâmée si elle l'avait fait, mais cela n'aurait pas été bon pour elle ou le bébé.

Je la fis asseoir et lui expliquai la situation en ne lui en disant que le strict nécessaire sur les Cullen.

"Tu vois, lui et sa femme ont des enfants adoptifs qui ont ton âge, donc tu ne devrais pas te sentir comme la cinquième roue du carrosse, et Esmée est une personne charmante. Je sais qu'ils t'accueilleront avec plaisir et puis, tu auras un médecin personnel !"

"Mais pourquoi veulent-ils m'aider ? Je ne peux pas les payer, je n'ai pas d'argent et je ne sais même pas si je veux garder le bébé."

Je pris sa main tremblante dans la mienne.

"Ashley, il y a des gens bienveillants dans ce monde et les Cullen en font partie. Si tu décides que tu veux garder ton bébé, ils te donneront toute l'aide et le soutien dont tu pourrais avoir besoin. Et si tu ne veux pas le garder, je sais qu'Esmée s'occupera de l'enfant jusqu'à ce que tu décides de ce que tu veux faire. Crois-moi, Ashley, tu ne le regretteras pas et je serai avec toi pour te les présenter."

Elle hocha la tête, mordillant sa lèvre de la même façon que Bella lorsqu'elle est nerveuse, et je sentis une pointe de regret me transpercer le cœur.

"Est-ce que Bella va bien ? Je sais qu'elle était vraiment en colère contre vous. Je suppose qu'elle aurait dû vous en parler, je sais que vous l'auriez écoutée. On a été vraiment stupides, n'est-ce pas ? Assez crédules pour faire confiance à ces crétins quand il y avait des gens autour de nous qui auraient pu nous aider. Je n'ai jamais fait confiance à personne, Charlotte, mon père s'est barré quand j'étais petite et ma mère est passée d'une relation d'ivrogne à une autre. Je suis sûre qu'elle m'aurait vendue si quelqu'un avait voulu m'emmener. Je suppose que je ne me suis jamais sentie vraiment désirée ou aimée jusqu'à ce que je rencontre Timothy, même s'il n'a fait que mentir. Je devais être une cible facile, une fille crédule dans le besoin à qui il pourrait jeter de la poudre aux yeux. C'est dommage qu'il ait fallu une telle catastrophe pour me faire ouvrir les yeux. Je crois que ce que j'essaie de dire, c'est merci d'être présente pour moi. De m'avoir aidé sans me faire la morale ni me juger. J'aurais aimé que vous soyez ma mère."

Je la pris dans mes bras, souhaitant que ces mots soient sortis de la bouche de ma fille, que c'était Bella que je câlinais, mais je savais maintenant que cela n'arriverait jamais. J'espérais juste qu'elle serait gentille avec Peter. Son rejet le tuait et je détestais voir mon compagnon souffrir.

**Peter**

Je sais que j'aurais dû rester avec Charlotte, elle souffrait autant que moi, mais je ne supportais pas l'idée de ne plus jamais revoir ma fille et j'avais besoin de la voir une dernière fois. Elle serait heureuse avec son vrai père et j'espérais qu'il lui donnerait tout l'amour et l'attention qu'elle méritait. Une fois que je serais sûr qu'elle était heureuse et satisfaite, Charlotte et moi pourrions sortir de sa vie et recommencer à zéro. Il nous faudrait du temps pour nous remettre de la perte de notre fille, mais on savais que ça arriverait un jour ou l'autre. Si elle n'avait pas découvert notre secret, elle serait partie pour vivre sa propre vie, et ensuite, elle se serait probablement retrouvée avec le Major et, pour être honnête, son histoire aurait pu se terminer plus mal. C'était un homme bon et il s'occupait d'elle, mais, d'une manière ou d'une autre, il ne pouvait pas être mon gendre, nous étions trop proches et avions vécu trop de choses ensemble. Je ne voulais pas que Bella devienne un vampire, ce n'était pas ce chemin que j'aurais choisi pour quelqu'un que j'aimais et Charlotte ressentait la même chose, mais le destin semblait avoir sa propre idée pour l'avenir de Bella.

J'aurais voulu croire que Charlotte et mon ami avaient tort tous les deux, que ce qu'il ressentait pour Bella n'était pas l'attraction qui existait entre compagnons, mais je n'étais ni stupide ni aveugle. Une petite partie de moi, la partie jalouse, était heureuse que Bella ait trouvé son vrai père, ne serait-ce que parce que cela signifiait que le Major allait devoir s'éloigner d'elle pendant un certain temps, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit adulte. Il pourrait difficilement rester à Forks durant un an et elle voulait passer du temps avec son père, du temps qu'il serait obligé de passer seul. Comme je l'ai dit, ce n'était qu'une petite partie de moi, mais...

J'appelai Darius qui me dit que Bella était allée seule en ville pour rencontrer son père mais qu'ils ne seraient pas loin.

"Assure-toi qu'il la traite bien. Je ne veux pas qu'il soit trop sévère avec elle, Darius. Rien de tout ça n'est de sa faute."

Il éclata de rire.

"Peter, s'il y a bien une chose que j'ai découverte à propos de ta fille, c'est qu'elle peut prendre soin d'elle, crois-moi, tout ira bien."

"Ouais, eh bien, je vous rejoins bientôt. Je dois dire au revoir à Bella correctement, alors assure-toi qu'elle sache que je dois lui parler une dernière fois avant qu'elle ne nous tienne définitivement à l'écart."

"Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée, Peter ? Peut-être que tu devrais te rester en retrait et lui laisser un peu d'espace après tout ce qui s'est passé."

"Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me dises quoi faire. Assure-toi juste qu'elle soit au courant. Elle va revenir, n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire, vous vous êtes mis d'accord pour vous revoir, n'est-ce pas ?"

"En fait, j'ai laissé le Major gérer tout ça, mais je suis presque sûr que ces deux-là se reverront. Préviens-moi quand tu seras à Seattle et je viendrai te chercher. Charlotte vient aussi ?"

"Non, elle reste avec Ashley jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait tout arrangé avec les Cullen. Concentre-toi sur Bella, assure-toi qu'elle va bien. Je vous rejoins dès que je peux."

Je me torturai avec des images de Bella jouant aux 7 familles avec son vrai père, détestant chaque seconde mais sachant que je devrais être heureux pour elle. Tout ce que je craignais quand Charlotte m'avait parlé pour la première fois de son idée folle de garder cette petite fille, était en train de se réaliser. Peut-être qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore notre vraie nature, bien qu'elle ait eu ses soupçons, mais à l'époque, j'avais deviné que ça finirait dans les larmes, mais maintenant nous devions finalement laisser partir Bella, c'est nous qui verserions ces larmes. Comment pouvions-nous l'avoir autant dans la peau ? Pourquoi nous étions-nous autorisés à nous impliquer autant avec elle, au point de la considérer comme notre fille ? Il aurait été facile de rejeter la responsabilité de tout ça sur les épaules du Major, mais ce serait à la fois injuste et faux. Les choses étaient vouées à s'effondrer, sa présence n'avait rien à voir avec ça et si j'étais tout à fait honnête, chose que je ne serais jamais en sa présence, j'étais plutôt content que mon ami soit là pour elle, qu'elle soit en sécurité et heureuse. Cela signifiait qu'un jour prochain, si elle ne nous pardonnait pas maintenant, nous pourrions peut-être nous expliquer correctement et nous excuser une fois de plus pour nos actions et, espérons-le, obtenir sa bénédiction et son pardon.

Je revivais chaque minute du temps que nous avions passé avec Bella quand soudain quelque chose me frappé, une chose à laquelle je n'avais jamais vraiment réfléchi auparavant. Durant tout le temps où nous avions été les parents de Bella, mon don n'avait pas été sollicité une seule fois. C'est vrai qu'elle n'avait jamais été en grand danger et que je m'étais senti mal à l'aise une fois ou deux, comme quand ce petit enculé l'avait contrariée à l'école, mais c'était juste mon instinct de père et non mon radar en train de sonner. Même après sa fugue avec Ashley, je n'ai eu aucune sonnette d'alarme et je me demandais pourquoi.

Et ça ne touchait pas que moi. Le don de Charlotte avait vu le lien entre Bella et notre ami, mais quand il avait fallu localiser Bella, l'attraction n'avait semblé ni forte, ni efficace. Pourquoi semblait-elle imperméable aux don des vampires ? Le Major avait dit à Charlotte qu'il avait du mal à calmer Bella, alors que son don était assez puissant pour maîtriser une armée de nouveau-nés. Bella avait-elle quelque chose de spécial ? Le destin avait-il envoyé Charlotte à son secours précisément parce que la petite fille avait quelque chose de spécial ? J'imagine que je n'aurais probablement jamais la réponse à cette question.

L'avion venait d'atterrir à Sea-Tac quand je fus frappé par la prémonition d'un danger si forte qu'elle m'a presque fait sauter de mon siège et hurler. Je réussis très difficilement à contrôler ma peur et mon désespoir. Je savais de toutes les fibres de mon corps que Bella avait de terribles ennuis, même si je ne comprenais pas comment c'était possible avec le Major et Darius pour la protéger. Je savais juste que quelque chose de terrible était arrivé ou allait arriver à ma fille bien-aimée et que j'étais trop loin pour être d'une quelconque utilité. D'habitude, j'étais prévenu du danger, je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas quelques jours, parfois même des semaines avant que ça n'arrive. C'est ce qui m'avais permis de rester en vie si longtemps, j'avais le temps d'agir avant que le danger ne se présente, mais ça...

C'était quelque chose de tout à fait différent, un sentiment déchirant que tout ce qui allait se passer était déjà en mouvement et qu'il était trop tard pour l'arrêter ou même pour avertir qui que se soit.

Je me ruai hors de l'avion dès qu'il toucha le sol, défiant quiconque s'opposait à mon passage d'un regard que je savais être à la fois terrifiant et dangereux. La voie s'ouvrit devant moi et je courus presque pour passer la sécurité. Je sortis dans le demi-jour de l'aube à Seattle et trouvai Darius qui m'attendait dans le parking comme il l'avait promis.

En me voyant, il leva un bras à moitié pour me saluer, mais le baissa dès qu'il vit mon visage, sachant que quelque chose n'allait pas.

"Où sont le Major et Bella ?"

"On a eu un problème, quoi de neuf, Peter ?"

"Conduis, je te dirai en chemin, ... et quel genre de problème ? Parle-moi Darius, quel putain de problème ?"

Je savais que je ne lui donnais pas le temps de me répondre, mais j'avais tellement peur que je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher.

Darius conduisait, se faufilant entre les autres usagers de l'aéroport jusqu'à ce que nous atteignîmes la route, puis il conduisit pied au plancher.

Tout en conduisant, il m'expliqua ce qui s'était passé avec les loups, comment le Major avait sauvé Bella alors qu'elle était sur la point de se noyer ou de se fracasser au pied de la falaise. Ils supposaient que les choses avaient dû mal tourner lors de la première rencontre entre Bella et son père.

"Je n'en sais pas plus Peter, alors arrête de me cuisiner. Tiens, appelle-les toi-même. Tes prémonitions sont arrivées en retard cette fois, le danger était déjà écarté quand tu les as ressenties. Du calme."

J'attrapai le téléphone de Darius et appelai le Major pour m'assurer que je ne m'étais pas trompé, parce que malgré tout ce que Darius m'avait dit, il y avait toujours quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Son téléphone sonna longuement avant de passer sur messagerie. Je jurai et jetai le téléphone à l'arrière, l'envoyant rebondir sur le sol.

"Arrête cette putain de voiture. J'irai plus vite à pied. Dis-moi juste où est le motel."

Un regard vers mon visage convainquit Darius de ne pas discuter avec moi, alors il s'arrêta sur le bord de la route et verrouilla la voiture.

"Suis-moi."

Alors qu'il disparaissait dans les arbres qui bordaient la route, j'avais encore une sensation de malaise et je craignais le pire. Et si les loups les avaient suivis ? Ou pire encore, attaqué à nouveau ? Je ne perdrais pas ma fille à cause d'une bande de putains de loups-garous. Hors de question !


	43. Chapitre 43

Cette histoire est une traduction de **« A Tangled Web »**, écrite par **airedalegirl1**, dont vous trouverez le lien sur mon profil.

* * *

**Chapitre quarante-trois**

**Bella**

Il me fallut quelques minutes pour me rendre compte que j'étais en sécurité et sur le chemin du motel avec Jasper et Darius. Au début, tout ce que j'entendais, c'était le fracas des vagues qui me rapprochaient de plus en plus des rochers. Tout ce que je sentais, c'était l'eau glacée qui suçait la chaleur de mon corps, me faisant haleter et frissonner de froid.

Je croyais avoir rêvé que Jasper me sauvait, comment pouvait-il savoir où j'étais ? Comment avait-il survécu à l'attaque des loups géants ? Ou, submergée par la peur, les avais-je imaginés ? Avais-je utilisé cette excuse pour reculer vers le bord de la falaise ? Mon esprit m'avait-il joué des tours pour mettre fin à tout cela, m'imposant sa volonté ? Même si j'avais de ne plus rien avoir, je ne crois pas que j'avais vraiment envie de le faire. J'avais rejeté maman et papa pour quelques fantasmes. D'abord avec Luke qui m'avait dit qu'il m'aimait, alors qu'en fait, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était une autre femme à ajouter à sa collection et à mettre enceinte. Ensuite avec mon vrai père. J'avais construit une réalité imaginaire dans laquelle il avait passé toutes ces années à chercher sa précieuse fille bien-aimée, m'accueillerait à bras ouverts et me montrerait l'amour et l'affection qu'il ressentait pour la chair de sa chair. Des retrouvailles de conte de fées. Eh bien, ça s'est avéré être une blague encore plus énorme. Maintenant je savais pourquoi ma vraie mère n'avait jamais voulu parler de lui. Elle savait quel genre de salaud au cœur froid il était, et maintenant... Eh bien, j'en était une aussi.

Je soupirai et essayai de me redresser, mais mon corps fût secoué par une violente toux. Ma poitrine était serrée comme si j'essayais encore de respirer sous l'eau.

Je sentis des bras puissants me soulever et une voix calme prononça mon nom, mais ce n'était pas celle de Jasper et quand j'ouvris les yeux, je vis que j'étais seule avec Darius. Il me cala contre les oreillers, en s'assurant que les couvertures restaient bien serrées autour de moi, puis il sourit.

"J'aurais dû deviner que tu trouverais un moyen de t'attirer des ennuis, on dirai que c'est une habitude chez toi. Bien sûr, je ne me plains pas, ça m'a fait de l'entraînement, mais je ne suis pas sûr que Peter et Charlotte puissent en encaisser plus. Tu crois que tu pourrais te calmer un peu ? Donne-nous le temps de reprendre notre souffle."

J'essayai de parler, indignée par ce qu'il disait, mais au lieu de cela, je toussai une fois de plus, la poitrine plus serrée que jamais, et je suffoquai en essayant d'aspirer assez d'air pour respirer.

Il fronça les sourcils, puis se dirigea vers la porte, jeta un coup d'œil et appela doucement.

"Major, tu devrais venir ici. Quelque chose ne va pas."

Jasper fût à mes côtés avant même que j'ai le temps de cligner les yeux, me regardant d'un air inquiet. Ses yeux, ils m'ensorcelaient. Ils étaient si différents de ceux de maman et papa, si différents de ceux de Darius aussi. Je trouvai étrange que mes parents aient tous les deux la même anomalie génétique qui leur donnait des yeux d'un rouge boueux. Mais que Darius, un de leurs amis, ait aussi les yeux rouges, était vraiment bizarre.

Ceux de Jasper, cependant, étaient de très différents, une merveilleuse nuance de caramel, doré, une couleur que je n'avais jamais vue auparavant. Est-ce que, d'une façon ou d'une autre, toutes les personnes liées à papa étaient bizarres ? J'ajoutais ça à toutes les autres choses bizarres que j'avais vues. Pour l'instant, je me sentais trop faible et malade pour me donner la peine de tout deviner. Ça pourrait attendre une autre fois.

"Bella ? Tu as froid ? Tu as besoin de plus d'autres couvertures ? Essaye de boire quelque chose, ce café est chaud, ça te fera du bien."

Il m'entoura les épaules de son bras alors que j'essayais de boire dans la tasse en polystyrène qu'il tenait devant mes lèvres, mais je ne pus avaler et je m'étouffai avec le liquide, en aspergeant la plus grande partie sur sa chemise propre. Embarrassée, j'essayai de m'excuser, mais, une fois de plus, je fus empêchée de parler par cette toux agaçante. Peut-être que respirer de l'eau de mer n'était pas une si bonne idée.

J'avais l'impression que l'air était devenu plus épais, qu'il m'était plus difficile de le respirer, j'avais besoin de me reposer. J'avais tellement sommeil, probablement une réaction à mon expérience de mort imminente. Je fermai les yeux et écoutai les deux hommes parler pendant que je sombrais lentement, heureuse d'être au chaud et avec des gens qui tenaient à moi.

**Jasper**

Il me fallut pas mal de temps pour joindre Carlisle, qui était en route pour rejoindre Charlotte et Peter et récupérer les amis de Bella. Mais quand je lui expliquai ce qui s'était passé, il me dit de garder Bella au chaud, de lui faire absorber de petites quantités de liquides chauds, de veiller à ce que sa respiration reste régulière et qu'elle ne présente aucun signe de confusion ou d'irritabilité.

Personnellement, je me fichais complètement de l'amie de Bella ou du gars que Darius avait épargné et je pensais que Carlisle avait été bien aimable d'aider Peter en les prenant tous deux sous sa garde.

"C'était le moins qu'on puisse faire, Jasper. C'est aussi bien de garder un œil sur le jeune homme de la secte pendant un moment. Je le plains, il croyait tout ce que son père disait et il venait à peine d'ouvrir les yeux sur sa méchanceté quand il a découvert que Bella était en danger. Quant à la jeune femme, tu sais à quel point Esmée aime aider les nécessiteux et la possibilité d'être là pour la naissance d'un bébé est une chance qu'elle ne pouvait laisser passer. Tu nous manques, mon fils. J'espère que tu viendras nous présenter ta demoiselle quand tout sera réglé. Je te préviens, si tu ne le fais pas, tu auras Esmée et Rosalie à tes trousses."

Je promis de rester en contact, bien que je ne savais pas combien de temps cela prendrait avant que les choses entre Bella et moi soient enfin réglées. Pour le moment, tout était si confus, je ne savais même pas ce qui s'était passé entre elle et son père biologique et elle ignorait toujours ma vraie nature, sans oublier ce qu'elle représentait pour moi.

Je fus content de voir que Bella s'était endormie et que ses joues avaient légèrement rougi, elle était visiblement en train de se réchauffer. Ravi de pouvoir m'asseoir à côté d'elle, je la quittai du regard quand Darius rompit le silence au bout de quelques minutes.

"Il faudrait que j'explore les environs. On est assez loin de Forks pour que les loups soient satisfaits, mais quand même. Ta dulcinée semble attirer les ennuis, qui sait ce qui pourrait arriver ensuite ?"

J'acquiesçai de la tête, heureux d'avoir Darius à mes côtés en ce moment, même si je savais qu'en toute justice c'est Peter devrait être là.

"Oh, au fait. Peter arrive bientôt. Je lui ai dit que j'irai le chercher à Seattle, donc si la voie est libre, est-ce que je peux te laisser veiller sur notre jeune protégée ?"

"Bien sûr. J'étais sûr qu'il ne pourrait pas rester à l'écart. J'essayerai de savoir ce qui s'est passé avec son père quand elle se réveillera. Oh, et merci Darius, pour tout."

Darius sourit.

"Pas de problème, je ne me suis pas autant amusé depuis des décennies. A bientôt."

Bella commença à s'agiter après le départ de Darius, mais je pus la calmer plus facilement cette fois-ci, peut-être que ce qui la protégeait de mon don s'était affaibli pendant son sommeil. Quelle qu'en soit la raison, j'étais content, et une fois qu'elle fût de nouveau apaisée, je repris ma place près de la fenêtre pour surveiller tout mouvement sur le parking, non pas que je m'attendais à ce qu'il y ait des problèmes, mais il valait mieux être prêt.

Ce n'était pas comme ça que j'avais envisagé de passer mes premières nuits avec Bella, mais je suppose que dans les circonstances actuelles, c'était ce que je pouvais espérer de mieux. Elle était vivante mais n'avait pas eu son happy end avec son père biologique, et j'étais vraiment triste que ce qui s'était passé entre eux l'ait blessée si profondément.

"Jasper ?"

Je me retournai et vis que Bella me regardait et je souris, une fois de plus, je n'avais pas remarqué qu'elle s'était réveillée. Je devais être en train de perdre la main !

"Comment te sens-tu ?"

Elle sourit un peu tristement.

"J'aimerais dire que je vais bien, mais ce serait un mensonge. J'imagine que j'ai tout gâché. Je me suis fait des illusions en pensant que mon père voudrait de moi, comment ai-je pu me tromper à ce point ?"

Je quittai la fenêtre et m'assis à côté d'elle sur le bord du lit et je hochai la tête.

"Je suppose que nous avons tous fait des erreurs, mais qu'est-ce qui a mal tourné ? Ou peut-être que tu ne veux pas en parler ?"

Elle fit une grimace et toussa de nouveau avant de répondre.

"Je vais te dire une chose. Je te raconterai ma merveilleuse journée si tu répondes à quelques questions en retour."

Je gémis intérieurement même si j'aurais dû savoir qu'elle ne me laisserait pas tranquille aussi facilement.

"D'accord, mais toi d'abord."

Elle ferma les yeux et, avant de commencer à parler, prit quelques inspirations, toussant de nouveau. Sa voix était si basse qu'on avait l'impression qu'elle avait du mal à faire sortir les mots.

"Je me suis fait des illusions en croyant que mon vrai père avait passé les dix dernières années à chercher désespérément à avoir de mes nouvelles. Qu'il serait content de me voir, mais j'avais tort, il n'en a rien à faire de moi, il n'en a jamais rien eu à faire. Je n'étais qu'une gêne dont il a été soulagé d'être débarrassé."

Je fronçais les sourcils prêt à l'interroger davantage, mais elle secoua la tête.

"A mon tour maintenant. Pourquoi les balles ne vous font pas de mal et pourquoi êtes-vous si fort et si rapide Darius et toi ? Tu es quoi ?"

J'allais répondre avec désinvolture, mais elle méritait mieux, elle méritait la vérité, aussi dangereuse qu'elle puisse être.

"Je pense que peut-être papa et toi êtes d'anciens militaires, et que c'est pour ça que tout le monde t'appelle Major. Qu'il y avait des expériences, comme dans les films de Captain America qui ont fait de vous des super soldats, mais j'ai rencontré Darius. Je veux dire, vous pourriez être des frères d'armes, mais..."

Elle me regarda avec impatience et je soupirai.

"Si je te dis la vérité, ça te mettra en grand danger, nous aussi, et je ne suis pas sûr que tu sois prête à l'entendre, Bella."

"Essaie. Tu pourrais être surpris."

"Crois-tu au surnaturel ?"

Elle fronça les sourcils.

"Tu veux dire comme des fantômes et des sorcières ? Non."

"Et les métamorphes et les vampires ? Crois-tu que de telles créatures existent vraiment ?"

Le froncement de sourcils s'approfondit.

"Non, mais je crois qu'il t'est arrivé quelque chose, quelque chose de bizarre qui t'a rendu... je ne sais pas... spécial... surhumain même. Les créatures dont tu parles sont démoniaques, tout le contraire de Darius ou de papa d'ailleurs."

"Peut-être qu'il y a du bien et du mal en chacun nous, Bella."

Elle hocha la tête.

"J'imagine que c'est possible, mais qu'est-ce que tu es en train de dire ? Que tu es une créature surnaturelle ?"

Elle recommença à tousser, mais, simultanément, j'entendis un autre bruit qui me ramena à la fenêtre. En regardant dehors, je vis une silhouette brièvement éclairée par les lumières du parking et me figeai.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

Je l'entendis sortir du lit et venir à mes côtés, une couverture enroulée autour de son corps nu.

"Il y a des vêtements dans le sac. Habille-toi vite."

Elle me dévisagea avec confusion.

"Pourquoi ? Qu'as-tu vu ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?"

Je me tournai vers elle et la regardai dans les yeux, en espérant qu'elle pourrait voir l'inquiétude dans mes yeux.

"Tu te souviens des loups que tu croyais avoir vu au sommet de la falaise ?"

Elle hocha la tête.

"Eh bien, ils n'étaient pas le fruit de votre imagination. Ils sont dehors. Je n'ai aucune idée du nombre de combien ils sont, mais leur présence est synonyme d'ennuis."

"Les loups ? Ils étaient réels ? Mais ils étaient énormes et pourquoi nous auraient-ils suivis ? Je ne comprends pas."

Elle me serra le bras et se remit à trembler.

"Jasper, que se passe-t-il ? J'ai peur."

Je hocaié la tête.

"Je sais et je suis désolé. Ils n'en ont pas après toi, c'est moi qu'ils veulent."

Elle secoua la tête sans comprendre.

"Toi ? Pourquoi ? Et qu'est-ce qu'ils sont ? Les loups ne grandissent pas autant."

"Ce ne sont pas des loups ordinaires, ce sont des métamorphes, des gardiens qui protègent la tribu Quileute. Nous ne sommes pas loin de leur territoire. Je croyais qu'on avait un accord, mais visiblement, les choses ont changé."

"Mais pourquoi en ont-ils après toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?"

Je ris amèrement.

"Moi ? J'existe et ça suffit."

Je la voyais réfléchir à toute vitesse.

"Tu as dit qu'ils protégeaient leur tribu, mais de quoi ? Pourquoi auraient-ils besoin de loups géants pour les protéger ?"

Je serrai les dents, il fallait que je sorte pour savoir ce que la meute Quileute voulait, mais je devais dire la vérité à Bella maintenant, il n'y avait pas moyen de s'en sortir.

"Je vais te le dire, mais j'ai besoin que tu comprennes que tu es en sécurité. Que je ne te ferais jamais de mal, pas plus que Peter ou Darius. Tu me crois ?"

Elle hocha la tête sans hésitation, "Bien sûr."

"OK. Quand je te l'aurais dit, il faudra que j'aille parler à leur chef, essayer de découvrir ce qui s'est passé depuis que je les ai quittés, je veux que tu t'habilles et que tu t'enfermes dans la salle de bain jusqu'à ce que je vienne te chercher, ou que Darius revienne. Tu veux bien faire ça ? Les loups ne te feront pas de mal, tu n'es pas leur ennemie, mais je préférerais que tu sois hors de danger."

Elle attrapa le sac et se leva pour attendre. Alors, avec une certaine appréhension, je répondis à sa question silencieuse.

"Darius, Peter, Charlotte et moi sommes tous des vampires, Bella. Maintenant, j'ai besoin que tu gardes notre secret et que tu fasses ce que je t'ai demandé. Je reviendrai aussi vite que possible, mais promets-moi que tu resteras dans la salle de bains jusqu'à ce que je te dise de sortir."

Elle me regardait comme si je venais de lui dire que j'avais fait cuire puis mangé des chiots, ensuite, elle se retourna et s'enfuit dans la salle de bain en fermant la porte puis le verrou. Je n'avais pas le temps de régler ce problème pour le moment, la dernière chose dont j'avais besoin, était que les loups viennent frapper à la porte. Je voulais les éloigner le plus possible de Bella.

Alors, en jetant un dernier coup d'œil à la porte de la salle de bain, je me retournai et sortis dans la nuit en sachant qu'il y avait des loups tout autour de moi. L'Alpha avait dû rassembler toute sa meute et les avait amenés ici. Il fallait que je sache ce qu'il voulait et pourquoi il n'avait pas tenu parole de nous permettre de partir en paix, bien que je me hasarderais à dire que la réponse à la première question était moi.


	44. Chapitre 44

Bonjour à tous,

Juste un petit mot pour vous remecier de suivre cette fiction. Merci à Pims10, Paulys et ben40550 pour vos reviews.

Bonne lecture...

* * *

Cette histoire est une traduction de **« A Tangled Web »**, écrite par **airedalegirl1**, dont vous trouverez le lien sur mon profil.

* * *

**Chapitre Quarante-quatre**

**Bella**

La stupeur que je ressentais après les révélations de Jasper me faisait tourner le tête. Je n'arrivais pas à savoir s'il se moquait de moi ou s'il disait la vérité. Je n'étais pas idiote, je savais que les vampires et les loups-garous n'existaient pas, comment auraient-ils pu exister ? Pourtant, en même temps, j'avais le sentiment qu'il était absolument convaincu que ce qu'il disait était la vérité.

Diverses choses me traversaient l'esprit, des souvenirs et des aperçus de choses étranges de mon passé. Il y en avait de plus évidents, la vitesse et la force dont Jasper et Darius avaient fait preuve et dont j'avais été témoin. La balle qui s'était écrasée au contact de sa chair et la lance que Darius avait attrapée sans effort ni blessure.

Il y avait aussi des choses plus subtiles, la couleur étrange de leurs yeux et leur peau pâle, deux choses que mes deux parents possédaient aussi. Il y avait la sensation de froid sur la peau de ma mère quand elle me serrait dans ses bras, la poigne ferme de mon père. Durant toute ma vie avec papa et maman, je ne les avais jamais vu se blesser ou tomber malade. J'avais eu toutes les maladies infantiles habituelles, des rhumes et des égratignures aux genoux, mais aucun d'entre eux n'avait éternué une seule fois.

Était-ce tellement exagéré de les voir comme des vampires plutôt que comme des super-soldats ? J'essayais de me souvenir de tout ce que je savais sur les vampires dans les films et les histoires que j'avais lues. S'ils avaient raison, mes parents ou leurs amis ne pouvaient pas être des vampires. Ils ne dormaient pas toute la journée dans des cercueils remplis de terre, ils se reflétaient dans les miroirs et ma mère cuisinait à l'ail parce que j'adorais ça. Elle portait un crucifix d'argent autour du cou, un héritage familial qui avait appartenu à sa grand-mère et nous traversions un pont qui enjambait une rivière à chaque fois que nous allions en ville. Nous avions même fait une excursion en bateau à Martha's Vineyard pendant les vacances.

J'entendis la porte se fermer et la clé tourner dans la serrure et, lentement, j'ouvris la porte de la salle de bain. La pièce de l'autre côté était vide, alors je la traversai pour rejoindre la fenêtre et regardai à l'extérieur, heureuse que la lumière de la pièce soit éteinte pour que personne ne puisse me voir.

En regardant aux alentours, je plissai les yeux alors que les lumières du parking brouillaient ma vision pendant un instant. Cette fenêtre donnait sur l'arrière du motel et tout ce que je pouvais voir, c'était une autre chambre occupée, les stores étaient baissés et un trait de lumière provenant de la télévision, passait à travers une fente, là où ils n'avaient pas été tirés correctement.

Au fur et à mesure que mes yeux s'habituaient aux différentes nuances d'orange et de gris des flaques de lumière entourées par les ombres de la nuit, j'aperçus Jasper près du bord d'une de ces flaques de lumière à l'autre bout du parking et il n'était pas seul. Il était accompagné d'un autre homme, grand et large, aux longs cheveux noirs qui brillaient lorsqu'il bougeait la tête. Il n'y avait pas de loups, aucun signe de personne ou de quoi que ce soit, sauf les deux hommes qui, d'après leur posture, semblaient se disputer. Alors, est-ce que c'était encore des mensonges, pourquoi étais-je surprise ? Toute ma vie n'était qu'une succession d'énormes mensonges.

Je décidai de prendre mes affaires et de partir, peut-être que je pourrais faire du stop sur l'autoroute qui passait juste après le motel, bien que je n'avais aucune idée de là où j'irais et de ce que je ferais. Tout ce que je savais, c'est que j'avais besoin de m'éloigner de tous ces gens en qui je ne pouvais plus avoir confiance.

J'entrouvris la porte un peu et regardai dehors. Les deux hommes étaient toujours là, tendus comme s'ils étaient prêts à se battre à la moindre provocation. Je mis un pied dehors et me figeai, la main encore sur la poignée de la porte. Dans la pénombre, à une trentaine de mètres de là où je me tenais, je vis la silhouette d'un énorme loup qui regardait fixement les deux hommes. Mais alors, il tourna la tête lentement pour me regarder.

Je reculai en fermant la porte puis courus dans la salle de bain et verrouillai aussi cette porte bien que je doutais qu'une chose aussi fragile qu'une serrure puisse empêcher le loup d'entrer s'il y était décidé. Je glissai sur le sol, le dos appuyé contre le carrelage froid du mur et enroulai mes bras autour de mes genoux en tremblant de peur. Si les loups étaient réels, alors le reste de l'histoire de Jasper l'était aussi, ce qui signifiait que j'étais entourée de loups-garous et que mon seul protecteur était un vampire. Qu'est-ce que j'étais censée faire ? Courir ne servirait à rien et je n'avais nulle part où me cacher, j'étais piégée dans cette situation cauchemardesque.

Je fouillai dans la poche de la veste Jasper que j'avais enfilée pour me réchauffer et j'y trouvai son téléphone portable. Je fis défiler les contacts à la recherche du numéro de papa, quand soudain le téléphone se mit à vibrer si bien, qu'effrayée, je le fis tomber.

Il gisait sur le sol, son écran éclairait la petite pièce tout en continuant à vibrer. Rassemblant tout mon courage, je le ramassai et répondis à l'appel.

"Oui ?"

"Bella ? C'est toi ? Où est le Major ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi réponds-tu à son téléphone ? Papa est arrivé ?"

"Maman ?"

J'étais tellement soulagée d'entendre la voix de ma mère que je commençai à pleurer. De colère, j'essuyai les larmes que je n'avais pas réussi à contenir.

"Bella ? Où es-tu chérie ?"

Les mots se déversèrent tandis que j'expliquais la situation, ne me souciant plus pour l'instant, de savoir si ma mère était un vampire ou pas. Je me raccrochai au son de sa voix comme un homme qui se noie s'accroche à un rondin flottant à proximité.

Quand j'eus fini, je m'aperçus que mes mains tremblaient tellement que j'avais du mal à tenir le téléphone à mon oreille et qu'il cognait douloureusement contre ma pommette.

"Écoute-moi Bella. Papa est en route, Darius doit déjà l'avoir récupéré à l'aéroport et ils te rejoindront bientôt. Reste où tu es, Jasper fera tout ce qui est nécessaire pour te protéger, tu peux lui faire confiance."

"Que veulent-ils ? Pourquoi les loups sont là, maman ? Est-ce qu'ils vont me tuer ?"

"Non chérie, les humains ne sont pas leurs ennemis. Tant que tu restes à l'écart, ils ne te feront pas de mal. C'est le Major qu'ils veulent. Il s'est aventuré en territoire Quileute."

"Quileutes ? Tu parles de la tribu amérindienne qui vit ici ?"

Et là, je compris et je criai d'horreur.

"Tout est de ma faute, maman. Quand je suis arrivée chez mon père, j'ai découvert que sa femme faisait partie de cette tribu. Elle m'a dit que mon père ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec moi, elle m'a dit de quitter Forks avant qu'il ne découvre que j'étais ici et m'a mise dehors. Elle a dû demander aux loups de me suivre et de s'assurer que je m'en aille et ils ont dû découvrir que Jasper et Darius étaient avec moi. S'ils le tuent, ce sera de ma faute."

Elle essaya de me calmer en me disant que rien de tout cela n'était de ma faute, mais je savais qu'elle avait tort. Les loups étaient là à cause de moi et si Jasper était tué, ce serait ma faute aussi.

"Il faut que je leur dise que je m'en vais. Que si je suis encore là, c'est parce que je suis tombée de la falaise et que j'avais besoin de me sécher et de me réchauffer. Peut-être qu'ils partiront s'ils sont au courant."

"NON. Bella. Reste où tu es et laisse Jasper régler ça, c'est trop dangereux pour toi d'y aller, tu pourrais être blessée."

"Je dois le faire, c'est à cause de moi tout ce merdier, maman. Oh. Maman, je t'aime. Dis à papa que je l'aime aussi et que je suis désolée. Je dois y aller."

Je raccrochai avant qu'elle n'essaie de m'en dissuader et je remis le téléphone dans ma poche, puis je pris quelques grandes inspirations qui me firent suffoquer. Alors, je déverrouillai la porte de la salle de bains, puis traversai la pièce en courant et ouvris la porte d'entrer pour sortir.

**Jasper**

Je sentais les loups qui se trouvaient aux alentours et, tendu, j'étais prêt à me défendre, bien que si toute la meute était présente, le mieux que je pourrai faire, serait de donner à Darius le temps de revenir s'occuper de Bella pour moi. J'étais un combattant chevronné et je savais que je pourrais probablement tenir la meute à l'écart pendant quelques minutes, mais pas plus, la force du nombre me submergerait rapidement. Ce n'était pas la fin que j'avais envisagée, mais tant que Bella serait en sécurité, je serais heureux.

L'alpha Quileute se tenait devant moi et me regardait m'approcher, le visage assombri par la rage.

"Je croyais qu'on avait un accord."

"C'était avant que je perde un autre de mes camarades. Et vous étiez censés quitter notre territoire."

"Il fallait que je mette Bella à l'abri, elle était trempée et à moitié noyée. Quant à votre camarade, ils ont attaqué les premiers, j'ai fais ce qu'il fallait pour nous sauver, la fille et moi, vous n'en auriez pas fait moins."

"La seule raison pour laquelle on ne t'a toujours pas démembré, c'est la fille. Notre guerre est contre toi, pas contre elle. Maintenant, dis-lui de sortir, avant qu'elle ne se fasse tuer."

Je hochai la tête, c'était plus que ce à quoi je m'attendais, mais je n'étais pas sûr que Bella mettrait de la bonne volonté à s'en aller, elle était terrifiée par les choses que je lui avais révélées mais elle avait aussi une tendance à être obstinée.

"Elle a cinq minutes, puis on attaque, à moins que tu n'essayes de partir avec elle. Alors tu auras sa mort sur la conscience."

Je retournai vers la chambre de motel mais il m'avertit.

"Reste dans mon champ de vision, sangsue !"

Sans répondre à son ordre, je marchai jusqu'à la porte et vis apparaître une Bella livide et tremblante, mais néanmoins déterminée.

"Je t'ai dit de rester en sécurité à l'intérieur jusqu'à ce que je revienne. Est-ce que tu essaies de te faire tuer ?"

Elle jeta un coup d'œil au Quileute par-dessus mon épaule, puis elle revint vers moi.

"Qui est-ce ?"

"L'alpha de le meute Quileute."

Elle fronça les sourcils.

"Que veut-il ?"

"Moi. Mais il est prêt à te laisser partir si tu t'en vas maintenant. Tu as mon téléphone. Éloigne-toi d'ici le plus possible et appelle Darius. Dis-lui où tu es pour qu'il vienne te chercher. Peter et lui te t'emmèneront aussi loin que possible d'ici."

Elle me fixa sans parler, mordillant sa lèvre en réfléchissant à ce que je venais de dire, puis elle secoua lentement la tête.

"Je ne pars pas sans toi. Ils te tueront et tout est de ma faute. Je n'aurais jamais dû venir ici."

Je fronçai les sourcils et lui dis impérieusement :

"Rien de tout ça n'est de ta faute, Bella. Je connaissais le risque en t'accompagnant. Pars tant que tu le peux encore."

Elle m'ignora et éleva la voix pour s'adresser au Quileute.

"Nous allons nous en aller et nous ne reviendrons jamais, laissez-nous partir, s'il vous plaît."

Je me retournai pour le voir secouer la tête.

"Tu peux partir, mais la sangsue doit mourir. J'ai perdu deux amis à cause de lui. Tu devrais l'écouter et être reconnaissante que nous retenions notre bras."

Une fois de plus, elle secoua la tête et je maudis silencieusement son entêtement, puis je la regardai fixement alors qu'elle prenait ma main dans la sienne.

"Je ne quitte pas Jasper. Il m'a sauvé la vie plus d'une fois, je n'en ferais pas moins pour lui."

Le sentiment qui coulait en moi alors qu'elle me serrait la main, terrifiée mais déterminée, me disait tout ce que j'avais besoin de savoir. Bella était en effet ma compagne et une compagne de valeur, mais comment allais-je lui sauver la vie maintenant ?

Le Quileute continuait à nous fixer, le visage implacable, et je savais qu'il nous tuerait tous les deux si je ne n'arrivais pas à persuader Bella de partir.

"S'il te plaît, Bella. Tu dois partir, il ne plaisante pas, tu vas te faire tuer."

"Mieux vaut ça que de s'enfuir et puis, où est-ce que j'irai ?"

"Va retrouver Peter et Charlotte, ils t'aiment et ils s'occuperont de toi."

"Et te laisser tuer par les loups quand tout est de ma faute ? Je suis peut-être beaucoup de choses Jasper, y compris une gamine stupide, irréfléchie et , depuis quelque temps, sans cœur, mais je ne te tournerai pas le dos maintenant. Si on doit mourir, on mourra ensemble."

**Bella**

J'étais terrifiée, malade de peur, mais je ne pouvais pas laisser Jasper affronter ça tout seul. Quelque chose me disait que mon avenir dépendait de sa survie. Je ne pouvais pas expliquer cette intuition, je ne pouvais même pas expliquer comment je le savais, mais je le savais. Je me souvenais m'être cachée dans l'arbre avec les lances que j'avais fabriquées, prête à attaquer Norah si elle revenait, et j'aurais souhaité en avoir maintenant, même si elles seraient probablement inefficaces contre des créatures surnaturelles. Cette pensée me fit sourire et je vis la surprise dans le regard de Jasper, mais je n'eus pas le temps de m'expliquer, le Quileute parlait à nouveau.

"Tu n'as aucune idée dans qui tu t'es fourrée, gamine, ni des dangers auxquels tu es confrontée. Pars tant que tu le peux encore."

Je ravalai ma peur et secouai la tête en m'accrochant à la main de Jasper de toutes mes forces.

Pendant une seconde, le Quileute fronça les sourcils comme s'il n'arrivait pas à croire ma réponse, ou peut-être se demandait-il simplement à quel point j'étais stupide, puis il haussa les épaules.

"C'est ton choix. Peut-être que ceci te fera changer d'avis."

Il se retourna et leva la main et soudain, nous fûmes entourés de loups géants qui grognaient et grondaient, d'énormes crocs blancs luisant dans leurs gueules rouge sang.

Malgré ma détermination, je fis un pas en arrière, pour me rapprocher de Jasper qui mis un bras protecteur autour de mes épaules. Je savais ce qu'il allait dire et je secouai la tête obstinément, bien que la peur me tordait l'estomac en imaginant mon corps mutilé par les griffes et les crocs de ces créatures.

"Je ne pars pas. Tu vas devoir me tuer aussi."

Les grognements devinrent assourdissants et je grimaçai, mais la présence silencieuse de Jasper à mes côtés me donna le courage de tenir ma position.


	45. Chapitre 45

Encore une fois, merci à Pims10, Paulys et maintenant Ben40550. Ça fait plaisir de recevoir vos reactions à chaud à la fin de chaque chapitre.

Bon week-end

* * *

Cette histoire est une traduction de **« A Tangled Web »**, écrite par **airedalegirl1**, dont vous trouverez le lien sur mon profil.

* * *

**Chapitre quarante-cinq**

**Peter**

Je n'arriverais pas à temps, les loups ne traîneraient pas et le Major ne pouvait pas défendre Bella et espérer vivre. Aussi terrible que cela puisse être, je priais pour qu'il les éloigne de ma petite fille, même si cela signifiait qu'il devrait mourir. Tout ce bazar, tout ce bordel était de ma faute. J'aurais dû écouter Charlotte, mais comme d'habitude, j'étais bien trop têtu pour ça et maintenant ça allait peut-être me coûter ma fille et mon meilleur ami.

Si elle était morte, si ces putains de loups avaient assassiné ma petite fille, j'amènerais personnellement la mort et la destruction directement devant leur porte et je ne partirais pas avant qu'eux ou moi soyons morts. Ils pensaient que c'était eux qui tiraient les ficelles ? Même dans leurs pires cauchemars, ils n'auraient pu imaginer autant de mort et de destruction... Et ensuite, je retrouvais la salope qui était à l'origine de tout ça et je lui arrachais la tête pour la donner à manger au bâtard auquel elle était mariée, le père biologique de Bella.

Darius se tourna vers moi et secoua la tête,

"On ne va pas y arriver, Peter. Pas à temps pour être utiles. Nous ferions mieux d'aller au village Quileute, demander aux anciens de mettre fin à cette folie avant qu'on soit vraiment en guerre."

Je secouai la tête, "Je n'abandonnerai pas Bella tant qu'il y a la moindre chance qu'elle soit encore en vie. Vas-y toi, va voir ce que tu peux faire. Pour le moment, tous les loups sont occupés avec le Major, donc tu devrais pouvoir y entrer et en sortir. Oh, et Darius. Si je ne reviens pas, promets-moi que tu te chargeras de cette salope qui a provoqué tout ça."

Darius hocha la tête et s'éloigna tandis que je continuais à courir aussi vite que possible pour rejoindre ma fille et mon meilleur ami.

**Jasper**

Les loups n'entendraient pas raison et visiblement, Bella non plus. Si je voulais la protéger, je devais l'éloigner de la bagarre à venir, ce qui voulait dire courir et garder une longueur d'avance sur la meute jusqu'à ce que je puisse trouver un endroit où ma compagne serait à l'abri des griffes et des crocs, mais où ?

Je jetai rapidement un coup d'œil autour de moi, les loups étaient partout, il n'y avait aucun espoir de faire une percée avec Bella mais il y avait plusieurs grands arbres visiblement robustes et les loups n'étaient pas réputés pour leurs compétences de grimpeurs ! Elle devrait être assez en sécurité au sommet de l'un d'eux et Peter pourrait la faire descendre à son arrivée en sachant que j'avais fait tout mon possible pour la protéger.

Sans prévenir, j'attrapai Bella par la taille et sautai vers le grand arbre le plus proche, grimpant les quinze derniers mètres jusqu'à un V dans les branches. Je l'y déposai alors que la fureur des loups fendait l'air et nous assourdissait presque tous deux.

"Reste ici, tu seras en sécurité. Ne descends pas avant l'arrivée de Peter. Est-ce que tu comprends ?"

Je crus qu'elle discuterait tandis qu'elle s'accrochait à moi, mais elle hocha la tête, comprenant que c'était la seule façon pour moi de la garder en sécurité et acceptant que j'en avais besoin. Elle tourna le visage, les larmes coulant sur ses joues, et m'embrassa, ses lèvres chaudes sur les miennes.

"Je suis désolée, Jasper. S'il te plaît, reste avec moi. Les loups ne peuvent pas monter jusqu'ici."

Je secouai la tête, suffocant sous les émotions qui émanaient d'elle.

"Je ne peux pas, Bella. Il leur suffira de se transformer et de monter nous chercher ou d'aller récupérer des armes et d'essayer de nous déloger. Je ne te mettrai pas en danger, chérie. Reste en sécurité."

Elle hocha la tête laissant à présent ses larmes couler librement et, après une dernière caresse sur sa joue douce et chaude, je sautai directement au centre du cercle que les loups avaient formé autour de l'arbre.

Quand je touchai le sol, leurs grognements se firent plus forts et plus vicieux. Je me tendis, prêt à en abattre autant que je le pourrais avant qu'ils ne me submergent. Ils pourraient me tuer, mais ils paieraient cher pour ce privilège.

Simultanément, deux loups me sautèrent dessus de chaque côté et quand j'entendis Bella hurler et j'aurais aimé lui épargner l'horreur dont elle allait être témoin.

Le premier à m'atteindre était jeune et inexpérimenté et je lui réglais rapidement son compte, lui cassant la mâchoire et le crâne d'un seul coup de poing. Le second se saisit de ma jambe et commença à déchirer la chair tandis qu'un autre essayait de m'atteindre à la gorge. Je le repoussai d'un autre coup de poing. Un énorme morceau de chair avait été arraché de mon mollet, mais je rassemblait la douleur et la lançai sur mes agresseurs, les repoussant, chancelants. Je ne pus continuer longtemps, mais cela me donna l'occasion d'abattre un autre loup qui se tenait assez près pour que je puisse l'atteindre. Sans hésitation, je lui brisai le cou et l'envoyai s'écraser mollement sur le sol mouillé ses yeux sans vie fixés sur la voûte de feuilles au-dessus de lui.

J'en avais éliminé deux et neutralisé un troisième, mais je savais que ma chance allait tourner tandis qu'ils se débarrassaient des effets de la douleur que je leur avais infligée et lançaient une attaque massive contre moi. L'un d'eux toucha ma jambe blessée et je tombai à genoux pivotant avec férocité face à mes agresseurs. Ils laissaient la rage et la haine dicter leurs mouvements alors que je n'avais qu'un seul but, en tuer autant que possible. Et un autre tomba, une patte arrachée au niveau de l'épaule quand je trouvai une bonne prise. J'entendis Bella crier mon nom et tout d'un coup, l'enfer se déchaîna. Je senti une pression énorme comme une tornade et je vis les loups soulevés et projetés à travers les arbres environnants.

Quand le vent faiblit, j'examinai le lieu du carnage qu'il avait laissé derrière lui. Deux loups pendaient, suspendus à des branches qui étaient passées à travers leur corps tandis qu'un autre gémissait depuis son perchoir instable au milieu des branches d'un autre arbre. Deux autres gisaient, inconscients, sur le sol, le sang qui s'échappait de leurs coupures s'infiltrant dans le sol humide en dessous d'eux, et leurs membres cassés tordus de façon grotesque.

Je levai les yeux pour voir que Bella était encore solidement perchée dans son refuge. Comment se faisait-il qu'elle n'ait pas été aussi emportée par ce vent étrange ? Alors que le seul loup qui restait debout reprenait sa forme humaine en vacillant sur ses pieds, j'entendis un grand fracas parmi les arbres et vis, à mon soulagement, Peter apparaître. Effrayé, il s'arrêta en regardant la destruction autour de lui, puis il me repéra et se précipita pour me saisir le bras et me remettre sur mes pieds.

"Où est-elle ? Où est Bella ? Elle va bien ?"

En entendant la voix de son père, Bella l'appela. Il relâcha mon bras et bondit pour la prendre dans ses bras, prêt à tout pour s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas blessée.

J'avais envie de les rejoindre, mais tant que des loups étaient encore en vie, je ne pouvais pas me permettre ce luxe. Je regardai le Quileute tituber avec méfiance, mais il n'était pas en état de combattre. Sous le choc, il regardait ses camarades puis courut vers l'Alpha, l'un de ceux qui étaient empalés sur une branche à environ trois mètres du sol. Il soutint le poids de l'homme blessé en lui soulevant les jambes et l'Alpha réussit à se dégager. Cependant, du sang giclait de la plaie déchiquetée laissée dans son épaule et il tomba au sol lorsque son ami lâcha prise.

"Sam. Que s'est-il passé ? Qu'est-ce que c'était ?"

Le Quileute arracha le short qui était encore attaché à sa jambe nue et tenta d'arrêter le saignement, mais sans grand succès.

"A moins que tu ne veuilles qu'il meure, tu devrais le ramener au village et dire aux anciens que c'est finit. Vous avez peut-être commencé, mais nous avons terminé. Et si vous en voulez plus... Eh bien, c'est à eux de décider."

Le jeune homme était terrifié que je décide de les tuer, lui et son Alpha, et il eut l'air soulagé quand il entendis mes paroles. Soutenant son Alpha du mieux qu'il le pouvait, il s'enfuit entre les arbres. Je me moquais de savoir s'ils arriveraient à rentrer avant que l'Alpha ne se vide de son sang, le seule chose importante était que Bella soit en sécurité.

Il y eut un bruit sourd derrière moi et en me retournant, je vis que Peter se tenait debout avec Bella dans les bras. Il la remit délicatement sur ses pieds et hocha la tête vers moi pour me remercier.

"On dirait que tu t'es bien amusé, Major. Tu veux bien m'éclairer ?"

Je secouai la tête, la douleur de ma jambe se faisant sentir pour de bon maintenant.

"Je ne pourrais même pas si je le voulais. Je n'ai aucune idée d'où c'est venu, mais je suis content que ça soit arrivé. Ça va, Bella ? Je suis désolé que tu aies été témoin de tout ça."

En réponse, Bella se jeta sur moi, enroulant ses bras autour de mon cou et m'agrippant fermement.

"Oh, Jasper. J'ai eu si peur qu'ils te tuent. Que s'est-il passé ?"

"Je ne sais pas chérie, mais j'aimerais remercier celui qui m'a donné un coup de main."

C'était tellement bon de l'avoir si près de moi, et pendant une seconde, je m'abandonnai dans son étreinte, puis en jetant un coup d'œil à Peter, je vis nous étudiait, les bras croisés.

Son visage était impassible mais il ne dit rien, il secoua simplement la tête, impuissant. Je pense qu'il avait compris que quoi qu'il puisse dire ou faire, Bella et moi étions destinés à être ensemble. Ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu'il était obligé d'apprécier cette idée. Comme je ne voulais pas lui frotter le nez dedans trop longtemps, je me dégageais des bras de Bella et me laissai glisser pour m'asseoir sur le sol et examiner ma jambe.

Bella me rejoignit et haleta d'horreur devant la blessure béante, mais je souris.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, ça sera bientôt guéri. Un des avantages d'être un vampire. Regarde."

Fascinée, elle regarda la blessure commencer lentement à rétrécir pour finalement disparaître ne laissant qu'une fine cicatrice à peine visible.

"Une de plus à ajouter à ta collection, Major."

Je levai les yeux vers Peter et souris, nous étions encore en bons termes, ce qui était une bonne chose.

"Ouais, je suppose que oui. On devrait foutre le camp d'ici. Les Quileutes vont revenir pour leurs morts."

Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, notant que l'autre loup empalé avait repris forme humaine et était maintenant mort, il ne devait pas avoir plus de seize ans. Quel gâchis, et pour quoi ?

Pendant que j'escortais Bella loin de cette scène sinistre, Peter appela Darius, qui, semble-t-il, s'était rendu au village Quileute pour dire aux anciens de rappeler les chiens. Sans loups pour les protéger, les anciens avaient quand même essayé de lui tenir tête, mais avec très peu de succès. Il avait aussi appris quelque chose d'intéressant. C'était la belle-mère de Bella, Sue, qui nous avait envoyé les loups, ce qui signifiait qu'elle était responsable de la mort de tous les loups, pas nous. J'avais fait tout mon possible pour empêcher les effusions de sang, certes pour le bien de Bella, pas pour le leur, mais quand même !

Le chef des anciens était en connexion avec la meute et avait donc vu le résultat de l'affrontement. Incapable d'intervenir, il avait été forcé de proposer un traité de paix à Darius, que ce dernier n'était pas disposé à accepter jusqu'à ce que Quil Ateara, le plus âgé des anciens, lui propose un échange. Si Darius acceptait de mettre fin aux hostilités, en retour, il lui révélerait ce qu'il savait du vent étrange qui était venu à notre secours.

"Il nous racontera tout quand il nous rejoindra. En attendant, Charlotte est impatiente de parler à Bella. Elle va chez les Cullen avec Ashley."

Bella, qui tenait encore ma main comme si sa vie en dépendait, se tourna et sourit timidement à Peter.

"On peut rentrer à la maison, papa ? Il va falloir que je fasse amende honorable pour mon comportement. Je suis vraiment désolée pour toutes les choses horribles que j'ai dites et faites. C'était stupide de penser que mon père biologique voudrait avoir quelque chose à voir avec moi. Je suppose que c'est vrai ce qu'on dit sur le fait que l'herbe est toujours plus verte ailleurs."

Une fois de retour dans la chambre de motel et soulagé que la bagarre ait eu lieu à l'abri des yeux des humains, Bella appela Charlotte pour lui raconter ce qui s'était passé en attendant l'arrivée de Darius. Il était évident, d'après leur conversation, que Charlotte était triste que Bella ait été rejetée par son vrai père, mais qu'elle était au septième ciel de récupérer sa fille saine et sauve.

Quand Darius arriva, nous nous assîmes pour écouter ce qu'il avait à dire, Bella se plaça entre Peter et moi, ses mains dans les nôtres et ses yeux plongés dans les miens jusqu'à ce que Darius nous dise que, selon Quil Ateara, le vent destructeur avait été créé par Bella elle-même.

Elle se tourna vers lui, incrédule.

"Quoi ? Il est fou ? Comment j'aurai pu faire ça ? Il crois que je suis aussi un vampire ?"

"Nan, apparemment, Mme Swan a expliqué qui tu prétendais être, mais quand il a appris ce qui était arrivé à la meute, son attitude a changé. Il semble qu'il y ait une légende transmise de génération en génération à propos d'un humain capable de détruire les gardiens s'il se sentait menacé. Je n'ai pas tout compris, mais il semble que cet humain soit lié d'une façon ou d'une autre à un puissant guerrier vampire."

Il se tourna vers moi et me sourit.

"Je suppose qu'ils n'ont jamais fait le rapprochement, Major. Quoi qu'il en soit, les Quileutes ne veulent rien avoir à faire avec Bella, ils ont hâte qu'elle devienne l'une des nôtres et je pense que ce serait une bonne idée. Il vaudrait mieux cette histoire ne s'ébruite pas, sinon ça pourrait arriver aux oreilles des Volturi et on serait vraiment dans la merde."

Personne n'y avait encore vraiment pensé, mais Darius avait raison. Si Aro entendait parler d'une puissant humaine possédant un don, il enverrait rapidement son limier, Demetri, à sa recherche.

"On devrait y aller, maintenant, ce serait peut-être une bonne idée de mettre une distance respectable entre eux et nous, Peter."

Peter hocha la tête : "Oui, d'accord. De toute façon, il faudrait qu'on voit comment va l'amie de Bella. Tu viens avec nous Major ?"

J'hésitai, est-ce que je voulais vraiment retourner chez les Cullen ? D'un autre côté, pourrais-je supporter d'être loin de Bella maintenant qu'elle reconnaissait enfin qu'il y avait un lien entre nous ?

Alors que j'allais répondre, on frappa à la porte et tout le monde se crispa alors que Darius, qui était le plus proche, ouvrait avec méfiance, dévoilant l'homme qui attendait. Il avait l'air très nerveux quand il commença à parler.

"Je ne suis pas sûr d'être au bon endroit. Je cherche une fille qui s'appelle Bella."

Peter s'interposa entre Bella et l'étranger, la cachant à sa vue.

"Oh ? Et qui êtes-vous ?"

"Je m'appelle Charlie Swan et je crois que Bella est ma fille."


	46. Chapitre 46

Cette histoire est une traduction de **« A Tangled Web »**, écrite par **airedalegirl1**, dont vous trouverez le lien sur mon profil.

* * *

**Chapitre quarante-six**

**Charlie**

Je me rendis compte qu'il se passait quelque chose quand les jeunes hommes du village disparurent soudainement. Pourtant, quand je demandai à Billy ce qui se passait, il haussa simplement les épaules.

"Tu connais les jeunes, Charlie. Ils se mettent en tête d'aller s'amuser et soudain, cet endroit devient une ville fantôme."

J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête, mais son regard me disait que quelque chose d'autre se cachait derrière cet exode massif. Je n'avais pas vu mon beau-fils arriver, mais je l'entrevis avec le frère cadet de Quil, mais quand il m'aperçut, il se cacha et alors que j'arrivai à l'endroit où je l'avais vu, près de la cabane du vieux Quil, il n'était plus là.

J'imagine que j'aurais dû continuer mon travail, mais la tension qui semblait se répandre dans le village émanait visiblement de là. Alors, je m'attardai pour essayer d'entendre ce qui se disait à l'intérieur de la cabane, cependant, les voix étaient trop basses pour réussir d'en discerner les mots.

Décidant que ce n'était pas mon problème, je retournai au centre communautaire et vers la boîte de peinture sur laquelle était inscrit mon nom ! Quand j'avais offert mon aide pour la rénovation, je ne m'attendais pas à devoir peindre les murs intérieurs, mais la plupart des travaux manuels me dépassaient depuis... Je jurai, ressentant de la haine comme à chaque fois que quelque chose me rappelait mon infirmité, la raison pour laquelle j'avais pris une retraite anticipée alors que j'aimais tellement mon travail.

Je repris mon travail et quand je réalisai que la boîte était presque vide, je me dirigeai vers le placard de rangement à l'arrière du bâtiment où tout l'équipement et le matériel étaient entreposés et j'en ai pris une autre. Un mouvement par la fenêtre attira mon attention et j'eus juste le temps de voir Sue garer la voiture dans le coin le plus éloigné du terrain comme si elle essayait de la cacher à la vue.

Je levai la main pour taper sur la vitre et attirer son attention, mais j'hésitai quand Joe Uley, le père de Sam, se précipita vers elle. Ils échangèrent quelques mots, puis Sue regarda nerveusement autour d'elle avant de hocher la tête et de le suivre d'un pas pressé vers la cabane de Quil. Quoi qu'il se passait, et j'étais convaincu maintenant que quelque chose n'allait pas, les anciens étaient concernés. Sinon, pourquoi tant de gens se rassembleraient-ils dans cette cabane, y compris ma femme ?

Après avoir rangé la boîte de peinture, je me rendis prudemment à l'arrière de la maison de Quil où il y avait une petite fenêtre qui me donnerait un aperçu de la pièce d'où provenaient les voix. Tous les anciens étaient là, inquiets, alors que Sue continuait à s'adresser à eux, et cette fois, je pouvais distinguer ce qu'elle disait.

"Je ne savais pas quoi faire alors j'ai envoyé Seth chercher la meute pour la chasser, j'étais sûr qu'elle retournerait auprès d'eux."

"Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait. Qui aurait cru que la fille réapparaîtrait après si longtemps ? Tu es sûre qu'elle t'a crue, Sue ?"

"Oh oui, tu aurais dû voir son visage, elle était dévastée et puis elle est partie. Je ne pense pas qu'ils reviendront, le traité tient toujours."

"Nous devons veiller à ce qu'ils ne reviennent pas. Sam m'a dit qu'ils étaient planqués au Red Flag Motel. Il dit qu'elle avait des fréquentations très spéciales. Nous n'avons pas besoin de ce genre d'ennuis si près de chez nous donc Sam va essayer de les chasser."

"Et s'il n'y arrive pas ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Et si Bella revient chercher son père ?"

En entendant ce nom, ma bouche s'assécha et mon cœur s'emballa.

"Elle ne le fera pas. Je lui ai dit que Charlie ne voulait rien avoir affaire avec elle. Qu'il n'en avait jamais rien eu à faire et que c'est pour ça qu'il n'avait pas continué à la chercher. Je lui ai dit de retourner retrouver les sangsues qu'elle aimait tant."

"Et si Charlie découvre ce que tu as fait ?"

"Pourquoi le saurait-il ? En plus, je l'ai fait pour lui. Pour le protéger des créatures immondes dont sa fille s'entoure. Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas disparu pour de bon ou n'est-elle pas morte ? Nous avons une bonne vie et je ne veux pas qu'une petite garce qui décide soudainement qu'elle veut renouer avec son père détruise tout. Je surveillerai tout le courrier et les appels, mais je suis sûr de l'avoir chassée pour de bon. Vous auriez dû voir l'horreur et la douleur sur son visage. C'était comme si je l'avais giflée. Quand la meute reviendra, vous devriez les envoyer s'assurer qu'elle ne reviendra jamais. J'ai travaillé dur pour la vie que j'ai avec Charlie et je n'accepterais pas que tout soit gâché."

La conversation se poursuivit, mais je me mis à marcher lentement vers ma voiture, les mots de Sue résonnant dans mon cerveau. Ma fille ? Elle m'avait recherché et Sue lui avait dit de partir ? La petite fille que je croyais avoir perdue pour toujours, probablement morte entre les mains d'un malade, avait été si proche de moi et je ne l'aurais jamais su si je n'avais pas surpris cette réunion. Je n'arrivais même pas à expliquer les sentiments de trahison et de douleur que les paroles de Sue avaient fait naître en moi. Je lui avais fait confiance, je l'aimais, et elle avait chassé ma propre fille par des mensonges et des paroles cruelles. Pourquoi ? Et quel était le rapport avec Sam et les garçons de la réserve ? Sue avait prononcé le mot « meute », qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Et qui étaient les immondes créatures qui étaient en compagnie de Bella ?

Soudain, je me retrouvai sur la route de Port Angeles sans me souvenir d'avoir quitté la réserve. Toutes les choses que j'avais entendues tourbillonnaient dans mon esprit et je savais que ma vie telle que je la connaissais était terminée. Quel que soit le résultat de mon déplacement, même cela s'avérait être un complet délire, Sue et moi ne pourrions plus jamais être ensemble comme avant. Elle avait menti à cette fille et m'avait caché quelque chose d'extrêmement important. J'avais peut-être été flic, et, sans me vanter, un assez bon flic, mais elle m'avait trompé sans sourciller. Je ne savais pas si je devais prier pour que la fille du motel soit Bella ou non. Je ne savais pas ce que je ressentais à l'idée d'affronter une jeune femme qui était peut-être la petite fille que j'avais vue le dernière fois. Si c'était elle, est-ce qu'elle croirait quoi que se soit venant de moi ? Après tout, le petit numéro de Sue semblait avoir causé des dégâts.

Le motel apparut et je m'arrêtai au bord de la route, conscient que j'étais assis là, dans des vêtements éclaboussés de peinture, pas exactement l'image d'un père ! Qu'est-ce que je faisais ? Fallait-il que je retourne à la réserve pour en parler avec Sue ? Découvrir tous les faits avant de faire face à une potentielle arnaqueuse ? Non, c'était une échappatoire pour les lâches et Charlie Swan n'était pas un lâche.

Après avoir repris ma place dans le flot de circulation, je mis mon clignotant et tournai dans le parking du motel, m'arrêtant sur la place devant l'accueil. N'hésitant qu'un instant, je sortis de la voiture et entrai dans le bureau, reconnaissant le gérant. Par le passé, il s'était avéré utile lorsque j'étais chef de police à Forks et je lui souris pour le saluer.

"Chef Swan, content de vous voir. Ça fait un bail. Comment allez-vous ? J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez pris votre retraite après cette sale affaire. Vous avez l'air en forme."

Je hochai la tête et nous échangeâmes des plaisanteries pendant quelques minutes avant qu'il n'éclate de rire.

"Écoutez-moi bavarder comme une vieille femme. Je suis sûr que vous n'êtes pas venu ici juste pour passer le temps. En quoi puis-je vous aider ?"

Je pris une grande inspiration et demandai si une jeune femme avait réservé une chambre au cours des deux derniers jours, probablement en compagnie d'un ou plusieurs hommes.

Il fronça les sourcils, "Vous voulez dire, des prostituées ? Tu sais que je n'encourage pas ce genre de choses."

"Non, je parlais d'une jeune femme d'environ 18 ans. Elle était peut-être avec son frère ou des parents. Peut-être même des gars qui avaient l'air louches."

Il hocha la tête.

"Eh bien, ouais. Il y a un gars ici avec une fille de cet âge, j'ai cru que c'était peut-être des amoureux fugueurs, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit le cas.D'après ce que j'ai vu, il la traite bien mais... enfin... de façon plus respectueuse, si ça a du sens. Je crois qu'ils sont là maintenant. Vous savez, je pensais avoir vu un... enfin, quelque chose tout à l'heure, des jeunes hommes parler à l'homme qui était avec elle, mais il pleuvait et je ne voyais pas grand chose. Je crois qu'ils sont de retour. Vous voulez le numéro de la chambre ou dois-je les appeler ?"

"Le numéro de chambre, Martin, s'il vous plaît. Et ne vous inquiétez pas, il n'y a rien de grave. Ils n'ont pas d'ennuis."

Il eut l'air soulagé, "Super, ça me rassure. Ils n'ont pas causé de problème ici Chef, mais vous m'avez inquiété en venant et en posant des questions à leur sujet."

Je savais que si j'attendais, je perdrais le courage de faire ce que j'avais à faire, alors j'allai directement vers la porte de la chambre numéro 32 et je frappai. Pendant un instant, il ne se passa rien, puis elle s'ouvrit lentement et je me retrouvai face à face avec un étranger. Un jeune homme, très pâle, portant des lunettes noires. Mon instinct de flic, non émoussé par des années de retraite, me dit que j'étais face à une personne extrêmement dangereuse bien qu'il ne semblait pas menaçant pour le moment.

Quand il me demanda pourquoi j'étais là, ça sortit tout seul, je n'avais pas répété ce que je dirais et les mots se déversèrent simplement de ma bouche. Un autre homme me bloquai la vue de deux autres personnes, dont un autre jeune homme. Pendant un instant, personne ne parla, mais l'homme s'écarta pour que je puisse la voir, une belle jeune femme à l'air choquée.

"Vous êtes Charlie Swan ? Le chef Swan ?"

Je hochai la tête pour répondre au type à la porte, mais je ne pouvais pas détacher mes yeux de la fille. Elle ressemblait tellement à Renée que ça faisait peur.

"Isabella ?"

Ma voix était rauque, à peine un murmure, mais elle hocha la tête en serrant la main du type aux cheveux blonds, celui qui se tenait à côté d'elle à mon arrivée. Le type me regardait de haut en bas.

"Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? "Votre femme a été très claire avec Bella quand elles se sont rencontrées tout à l'heure."

"Je... Je viens juste d'apprendre qu'Isa... Bella était venue me voir sinon je serais venu plus tôt. Je... Ça ne peut pas être réel. Où étais-tu passée toutes ces années ? Je t'ai cherchée, j'ai passé le pays au peigne fin à la recherche d'indices, mais c'était comme si tu t'était volatilisée. Oh, Bella. Tu... tu ressembles tellement à ta mère."

Bella continuait à me fixer comme si elle essayait de décider si je lui disais la vérité.

"Quand ta mère est partie avec toi, j'ai essayé de rester en contact, mais elle... Elle ne voulait pas me laisser te voir et puis... tu as disparu et ils l'ont trouvée morte dans ce camion. Personne ne savait ce qui t'était arrivé, mais tu es là, vivante et presque adulte. Tu es si... si belle. Je ne sais pas exactement ce que ma femme t'a dit, mais je suis si content de te voir. On peut parler ? S'il te plaît ?"

Bella jeta un coup d'œil à son compagnon qui lui fit signe que c'était à elle de choisir, tandis que les deux autres hommes se tenaient, impassibles, surveillant chacun de mes mouvements. Si elle n'avait pas été là, j'aurais demandé du renfort, c'était vraiment dangereux de me retrouver enfermé avec ces deux-là.

"OK, on peut parler, oui, mais je pense que tu dois savoir que le seul père que j'aie jamais connu, c'est papa et qu'il reste, tout comme Jasper."

Je hochai la tête, c'est elle qui tenait les rênes et je devais me soumettre à ses souhaits si je voulais passer du temps avec elle.

"Asseyez-vous, Charlie."

Le type que Bella avait appelé papa me désigna une chaise et je m'assis, incapable de penser à ce que j'allais pourvoir dire.

Bella était perchée sur le bord du lit, Jasper était assis à côté d'elle et son père prit place derrière elle.

"Je vous écoute."

Je respirai un grand coup et expliquai ce que j'avais entendu à la réserve.

"Je suis désolé pour ce que Sue t'a dit, elle ne parlait pas en mon nom. C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie, Bella, d'apprendre que tu as survécu et que tu es devenue une femme."

Parlant très doucement, Bella me parla de sa volonté de me voir et des mensonges blessants que Sue lui avait racontés, me laissant sans voix, horrifié, pourquoi Sue aurait-elle dit de telles choses ? Elle savait que j'avais recherché Bella avec ténacité durant toutes ces années.

"Encore une fois, tout ce que je peux dire, c'est à quel point je suis désolé. Que je suis si heureux de te voir. Je suis aussi content que tu aies trouvé quelqu'un pour s'occuper de toi, ton père, mais comment t'es-tu retrouvée avec lui ? Étais-tu présente lors de l'accident ou Renée t'avait-elle déposée quelque part avant ? Je n'ai trouvé aucune trace quand j'ai vérifié et les flics locaux non plus. Tu m'a tellement manqué et je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer."

Je voulais la prendre dans mes bras et la serrer très fort, mais ses amis étaient intimidants et celui qu'elle appelait papa semblait prêt à me casser la figure à tout instant.

"Dites-moi, pourquoi es-tu venu me voir ? Tu connaissais mon existence depuis longtemps ou est-ce que c'est récent ? Et vous monsieur, comment êtes-vous trouvé ma fille ? Vous l'avez adoptée ? Vous avez des documents officiels ? Je veux savoir ce qui c'est passé."

Le type jeta un coup d'œil à Bella et elle secoua la tête.

"Je n'ai appris votre existence que très récemment et je voulais vous voir, mais je n'attirerai pas d'ennuis à mes parents et si vous essayez de leur causer des problèmes, je disparaîtrai à nouveau et vous ne me retrouverez jamais. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux, mais je dois protéger ceux que j'aime. Vous pouvez comprendre ça ? Vous voyez, ils sont tout pour moi et je veux que vous fassiez partie de ma vie aussi, ou du moins c'est ce que je voulais quand au début."

Puis elle se mit soudain en colère, mais contre elle-même, pas contre moi.

"Non, je ne vous mentirai pas. Je vous ai cherché pour blesser mes parents. J'étais en colère et frustrée d'apprendre que tout ce en quoi je croyais n'était qu'un mensonge, mais j'étais stupide. Ils m'aiment tellement qu'ils iraient au bout du monde pour moi, toutes les personnes qui sont ici m'aiment et je leur en suis si reconnaissante. Et j'aimerais que nous soyons aussi amis."

"Ah, Bella. Je peux te parler ?"

Bella se tourna vers son père, confuse, mais acquiesça d'un signe de tête, "Bien sûr."

**Bella**

Je me tournai vers Charlie.

"Voulez-vous m'excuser une minute ?"

J'ai hoché la tête : "Bien sûr."

Une fois à l'extérieur, papa se tourna vers moi en secouant la tête.

"Tu dois t'arrêter et réfléchir, Bella. Tu seras toujours notre petite fille et nous t'aimerons toujours, mais ce type est ton vrai père et il t'aime aussi. Il est clair que sa femme t'a menti et j'aime à penser qu'on t'a mieux éduquée que ce que tu lui as montré jusqu'ici. Tu te dois d'apprendre à le connaître et je te promets que cela ne fera aucune différence pour nous. Viens ici et fais un câlin à ton père."

Je le serrai dans mes bras, et il comprit à quel point j'avais peur qu'en me rapprochant de mon vrai père, ils se sentent rejetés, maman et lui.

"Vraiment ?"

"Ouais. J'espère juste qu'il acceptera le Major. J'ai l'impression que vous allez être collés l'un à l'autre à partir de maintenant. La seule chose dont tu dois te souvenir c'est que nous sommes... eh bien, différents, et que c'est un secret que tu ferais mieux de lui cacher, pour notre bien à tous."

Je souris, il avait raison sur tout et je me demandai soudain pourquoi j'avais perdu de vue à quel point je les aimais, maman et lui.

"Allez, ma fille. Tu fais ce qu'il faut avec ton père. Montre-lui qu'on ne t'a pas élevé comme une païenne."

De retour à l'intérieur, je pus voir à quel point Charlie était inquiet et blessé par ma cruauté irréfléchie et je lui souris en me rapprochant, de sorte que nous nous touchions presque, puis je tendis la main et pris la sienne.

"Je te dois des excuses, c'était méchant. J'aimerais qu'on apprenne à se connaître si c'est possible. Je pourrais peut-être me rappeler de mes premiers souvenirs, ceux que j'ai perdus au fil des ans. Deux papas ! Peu de filles peuvent se vanter de ça de nos jours, n'est-ce pas ?"

Charlie hocha la tête ''Hier encore, je croyais que ma fille était perdue à jamais et pourtant tu as fais le premier pas pour qu'on se retrouve. J'aimerais aussi qu'on apprenne à se connaître, Bella. Je t'accueillerai bien chez moi, mais il y a quelque chose dont je dois m'occuper. Tu restes ici, n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire, tu ne vas pas encore disparaître ?"

Je secouai la tête.

"J'ai aussi quelque chose à faire, mais je te promets que je reviendrai dans quelques jours et que, dans l'intervalle, je t'appellerai."

Il sourit, les yeux pleins de larmes.

"Bien. Je peux au moins inviter ma petite fille à dîner avant de partir ? Vous tous, je veux dire."

Papa et les autres refusèrent poliment et mon père et moi allâmes ensemble au restaurant de l'autre côté de la rue. Soudain, il s'arrêta en regardant ses vêtements.

"Je suis désolé. J'aurais dû me changer, mais j'avais peur qu'en perdant plus de temps, tu sois déjà partie."

"C'est pas grave. Allez, je veux que tu me parles de moi quand j'étais petite fille."

Il sourit et chassa les larmes de ses yeux tandis que nous entrions ensemble dans le restaurant, père et fille, pour la première fois depuis longtemps.


	47. Chapitre 47

Cette histoire est une traduction de **« A Tangled Web »**, écrite par **airedalegirl1**, dont vous trouverez le lien sur mon profil.

* * *

**Chapitre quarante-sept**

**Bella**

Papa et Jasper m'accompagnèrent pour voir la famille qui avait accueilli Ashley et Luke et j'étais reconnaissante pour leur soutien. L'idée de revoir Luke, l'homme dont j'étais sûre qu'il m'aimait, l'homme que j'avais même pensé épouser, était intimidante. Je savais qu'il était venu me sauver dans les marais, mais il m'avait aussi menti et m'avait caché des choses et je ne pourrais jamais pardonner cela. Je ne voulais pas qu'il meure ou qu'il aille en prison comme son père et d'autres membres de la secte, mais il me semblait très injuste qu'il s'en tire à si bon compte. Puis papa m'avait rappelé qu'il avait déjà perdu son père, sa famille et la seule vie qu'il ait jamais connue. N'était-ce pas une punition suffisante ? Je ne pouvais pas répondre à une telle question, j'étais trop occupée à essayer d'éclaircir mes idées sur ma propre situation.

Charlie, mon père, et moi avions passé trois heures ensemble, d'abord au restaurant, puis après une courte marche sous la pluie, dans un café. Au début, je parlais surtout de ma vie avec papa et maman, même si j'avais fait attention à ne pas entrer dans les détails qui pourraient leur causer des ennuis. Je feignis d'ignorer comment j'étais arrivée sous leur garde et je n'ai absolument rien dit de leurs différences. Je pense que mon père était heureux que j'aie eu une bonne enfance, qu'on ait pris soin de moi et que j'aie été élevée d'une manière qu'il aurait approuvée. Bien sûr, j'avais évité de mentionner la période où j'étais devenue une vraie salope et je m'étais enfuie pour atterrir dans une secte. Je ne voulais pas qu'il aie une piètre opinion de moi.

Puis il m'avait raconté ma vie avant ma disparition ou du moins ce qu'il en savait. Visiblement, ma vraie mère m'avait éloignée de lui, et bien qu'il ait pris soin de ne pas dire du mal d'elle, j'avais quand même compris à quel point son comportement l'avait blessé.

"Je suis si content que tu m'aies trouvé, Bella. Tu resteras en contact, n'est-ce pas ? Je pense que ton papa serait d'accord."

"Oui, lui et ma mère sont d'accord, mais qu'en est-il de ta femme ? Elle ne veut pas que je sois en contact avec toi et je ne sais pas pourquoi elle me déteste autant."

Je le savais, en fait, papa et Jasper m'avaient tout expliqué, mais je pouvais difficilement dire à mon père que Sue me détestait parce qu'elle savait que mes amis étaient tous des vampires. J'étais juste soulagée qu'il ne l'ait pas découvert en écoutant la conversation des Quileutes. On avait peut-être eu de la chance.

Mon père avait hésité, puis secoué la tête lentement.

"Moi non plus. Je pourrais essayer de lui trouver des excuses, te dire qu'elle a été choquée de trouver ma fille disparue depuis des années sur le pas de notre porte, mais je pense que ce serait un mensonge. Il y a quelque chose de plus profond la dessous et j'ai l'intention d'aller au fond des choses. Peu importe, c'est mon problème, pas le tien, et elle ne m'empêchera pas de te revoir."

J'aurais peut-être dû lui dire de ne pas s'embêter, de laisser les choses comme elles étaient, mais ça aurait été en pure perte. Tout ce que je pouvais espérer, c'était que Sue trouverait quelque chose pour expliquer son comportement.

Le temps qu'il m'escorte au motel, nous avions pris des dispositions pour nous retrouver à Port Angeles la semaine suivante. A ce moment-là, il aurait pu parler à Sue, même si je doutais qu'il puisse aller au fond du problème. Je ne connaissais la vérité que parce que j'avais découvert le secret de mes parents. Sue n'était pas du genre à raconter aussi facilement les secrets des Quileute. En plus de le mettre en danger, il serait aussi perdu que moi quand j'avais appris tout ça.

Quand nous étions rentrés, papa et Jasper avaient eu l'air soulagés. Avaient-ils imaginé que je pourrais m'enfuir avec mon père ou qu'il pourrait me kidnapper ? Ils n'avaient pas besoin de s'en faire, je les aimais tous beaucoup trop pour les blesser davantage.

Je fus soulagée d'apprendre que Jasper avait accepté de venir à Boston avec papa et moi pour aller chez les Cullen. Je me sentais mieux quand il était là. Il était mon ange gardien, et m'avait sauvé la vie. J'aurais le courage d'affronter Luke en sachant qu'il était à mes côtés, tout comme papa.

Je me demandais comment seraient ces nouveaux vampires. Papa n'avait jamais parlé des Cullen auparavant, alors, pendant le voyage qui nous menait vers Boston, je l'interrogeai pour découvrir que Jasper était celui qui les connaissait le mieux. En fait, il avait eu une liaison avec l'une d'entre eux, une femme appelée Alice que je détestais depuis le moment où j'entendis parler d'elle.

Il s'avérait que la famille était dirigée par un Docteur Cullen, Carlisle, qui était un vrai médecin travaillant avec des humains. Cela me paraissait étrange, un vampire travaillant dans un hôpital rempli d'humains en train de saigner ! Puis j'entendis dire que c'étaient des vampires végétariens, ce que je trouvais hilarant au début, mais quand papa m'expliqua qu'ils ne tuaient pas les humains pour se nourrir, je réalisai à quel point c'était important.

L'inquiétude m'envahit lorsque nous nous arrêtâmes devant la maison des Cullen, un grand bâtiment en brique rouge avec une façade imposante, mais en me souvenant que mon amie Ashley était à l'intérieur, je pris une grande bouffée d'air et me rapprochai de Jasper.

J'avais oublié que maman était déjà là jusqu'à ce qu'elle descende les marches pour me saluer comme si j'avais été absente pendant des années. Je me sentis mortifiée en voyant à quel point papa et elle m'aimaient encore, même après la façon dont je les avais traités au cours de la dernière année. Je me sentais tellement bête, stupide et égoïste et surtout très, très, très chanceuse. Nous nous serrâmes dans les bras l'une de l'autre pendant un long moment, puis finalement, nous rejoignîmes papa et Jasper qui étaient déjà entrés pour nous donner un peu d'espace. Je me demandai soudain si Alice était présente et à quel point elle avait été contente de revoir Jasper, mais avant que je puisse commencer à trop m'inquiéter à ce sujet, je fus présentée aux Cullen.

Je n'avais pas besoin d'être aussi inquiète, ils étaient en fait très gentils et accueillants, comme une vraie famille, et ils avaient accueilli Ashley très chaleureusement. Elle avait sa propre chambre et ils lui avaient fourni des vêtements et tout ce dont une fille avait besoin. La dernière fois que je l'avais vue, elle avait l'air stressée et choquée, mais maintenant elle ressemblait plus à la Ash que je connaissais, même si elle commençait à s'endurcir.

Ils nous avaient laissées seules pour discuter et ma première question concernait Timothy.

"As-tu eu des nouvelles de lui ?"

Elle secoua la tête

"Non, et je n'en veux pas. Ce salaud m'a abandonnée, Bella. Il savait que je portais son enfant, mais il s'est enfui avec les autres et m'a laissée me faire arrêter par les flics. Je n'avais même pas d'argent pour demander de l'aide.

"Mais tu n'as pas été arrêtée par les flics."

"C'est vrai, mais c'était grâce à ton père, pas à Timothy. S'il ne m'avait pas trouvée le premier, j'aurais probablement été mise en prison ou, pire encore, j'aurais été renvoyée chez ma salope de mère. Je ne peux même pas te raconter comment elle m'a traitée quand elle a découvert que j'étais enceinte. Tu n'as pas idée à quel point j'aurais aimé que ma mère ressemble plus à tes parents. Elle n'en a rien affaire de moi. J'étais seule au monde et pleine de désespoir quand nous sommes arrivées ici. C'est comme un nouveau monde rempli de gens bienveillants. Savais-tu qu'Esmée s'est arrangée pour que j'aille à l'université une fois que le bébé sera né, si j'en ai envie ? Elle m'a dit que si je voulais garder mon bébé, elle s'occuperait de lui. Elle et Rosalie, sa fille, s'en occuperont et si je préfère ne pas le garder, Carlisle arrangera ça pour moi. Je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter de tout ça ou de prendre des décisions pour le moment. Ils veulent juste que je sache que j'ai plusieurs options. Que j'ai encore un avenir."

"Et tu vas garder le bébé ?"

Ash soupira en se frottant le ventre,

"Honnêtement, Bella ? Je ne sais pas. C'est une telle responsabilité, l'idée d'élever un enfant seule me fait peur. J'avais toujours prévu que j'aurais une famille un jour, mais ça devait être un choix que je ferai avec mon mari . Je n'avais pas prévu de rencontrer un salaud comme Timothy. Il allait me partager comme si je lui appartenais. Tu as essayé de me prévenir, mais j'étais trop aveugle pour écouter. Tu es une bonne amie, Bella. La meilleure."

Nous nous embrassâmes encore puis elle continua.

"Tu savais que son père a été inculpé pour enlèvement, mise en danger de mineurs, séquestration et beaucoup d'autres choses, sans parler de détention illégale d'armes et fraude fiscale. Le parquet pense qu'il pourrait prendre pour un long moment. Ils m'ont parlé, mais j'ai fait comme si je ne savais rien. Je ne voulais pas être responsable d'avoir envoyé le père et le grand-père de mon bébé en prison. Carlisle m'a trouvé un avocat et m'a dit que je pouvais demander une pension alimentaire si je le voulais, mais si je garde mon bébé, je ne veux pas qu'il ait de contact avec l'un ou l'autre de ces bâtards mais tant que je refuse de nommer mon agresseur, ils ne peuvent rien faire".

"Je comprends pourquoi tu ne veux rien dire, mais tu n'as pas envie de punir Timothy ?"

"Bien sûr que si. Je voulais lui couper les couilles et les lui donner à manger, mais comme Carlisle l'a souligné, cela ne ferait que compliquer les choses. En l'état actuel des choses, les flics ont plein d'autres délits à lui reprocher, s'ils arrivent à le trouver. Je pense que les autres femmes et enfants ont été pris en charge par les autorités. J'ai beaucoup de chances d'être ici au lieu d'être dans un foyer ou envoyée quelque part avec les autres membres de la secte. Carlisle a dit que l'avocat va essayer de trouver un moyen d'annuler le mariage pour que je puisse être libérée de Timothy pour de bon. Bref, assez parlé de moi. Comment vas-tu ? Tu as parlé à Luke ?"

Je secouai la tête.

"Non, et malgré le fait qu'il ait essayé de me sauver, je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir le voir. Nous n'avons pas d'avenir ensemble, Ashley. En plus, il y a quelqu'un que je..."

Je m'interrompis, sentant que je rougissais violemment.

"Tu es tombée amoureuse de quelqu'un ? Qui ? Non, ne me dis pas, ça doit être ce type chaud comme la braise que j'ai rencontré à ta fête, Jasper, c'est ça ? Il est ici ? Allez Bella, raconte-moi, et n'oublie rien. Je mourais d'envie d'entendre ton histoire."

Quand j'eus fini, elle me regardait bouche-bée complètement stupéfaite.

"Tu as fait tout ça sans voyager dans le temps ? Bien joué, Bella. Maintenant tu as deux pères et une méchante belle-mère. Bonne chance avec la dernière. Tu sais pourquoi elle a été si cruelle avec toi ?"

Je secouai la tête une fois de plus.

"Non, et je m'en fiche. Elle a fait en sorte que mon père et moi ne nous rencontrerions jamais et elle a raté son coup, laisse-la s'étouffer avec ça !"

Je devais sourire intérieurement alors que nous nous asseyions pour dîner avec les autres. Esmée avait excusé ses enfants, mais elle et Carlisle se joignirent à papa, maman, Ashley et moi. Donc, les Cullen cuisinaient et mangeaient aussi de la nourriture humaine. Je suppose qu'ils devaient le faire pour s'intégrer, comme maman et papa. Je me suis souvenue que Jasper était resté pour les repas lorsqu'il venait nous rendre visite et ça me fit de nouveau sourire. Ça devait être mieux que de drainer les animaux, n'est-ce pas ? C'était quelque chose que je demanderai à maman quand j'en aurai l'occasion.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Luke et une belle jeune femme, je me crispai, et en le remarquant, Esmée me sourit de façon rassurante.

"Luke est allé au centre d'accueil, Bella. Alice a proposé de passer le prendre aujourd'hui, car nous avions des invités."

Luke salua tout le monde puis s'assit en face de moi tandis qu'Alice, l'étonnante ex-femme de Jasper, s'asseyait à côté de lui en souriant largement. Même si Luke tente d'engager la conversation avec moi, je ne pus m'empêcher d'essayer d'entendre ce qui se passait entre eux.

"Bella, tu m'as entendue ? Je vais m'inscrire à l'université. Carlisle et moi avons parlé et il m'a aidé à arranger ça. Je veux aider d'autres personnes qui se font embrigader par des sectes."

"Comme tu as essayé de me piéger ? Eh bien, tu devrais bien t'en sortir dans cette voie, Luke."

En voyant la douleur traverser son visage, j'adoucis mon attitude.

"Je suis désolée. Je ne t'ai toujours pas remercié d'être venu me sauver dans les marais. J'espère que tu réussiras ta formation."

"Je devrais te remercier de m'avoir sauvé la vie."

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Jasper qui, je le remarquai avec un frisson d'excitation, nous regardait fixement.

"Prouve-moi juste que j'ai fait ce qu'il fallait, Luke."

"D'accord. Combien de temps restes-tu ? Peut-être qu'on pourrait se voir et arranger les choses ?"

Je secouai la tête et vis du coin de l'œil, un sourire effleurer les lèvres de Jasper. Il était aussi inquiet par rapport à Luke que je l'étais par rapport à Alice ! Cette prise de conscience m'apporta beaucoup de réconfort, car je compris ce que je ressentais pour l'homme qui m'avait sauvé la vie non pas une mais deux fois au cours des dernières semaines. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que l'avenir me réservait, mais j'étais convaincue que Jasper serait une partie importante de ma vie.

Ashley semblait un peu nerveuse après le dîner, comme si elle s'attendait à ce qu'il se passe quelque chose. Et en effet, la porte s'ouvrit et un nouveau visage apparut. Un jeune homme, ou quelqu'un qui paraissait jeune s'il s'agissait d'un autre vampire, et Ashley était radieuse.

"Edward, voici Bella, la fille de Peter et Charlotte."

Edward se tourna vers moi et je vis ses yeux dorés, donc c'était un vampire, d'où le beau visage et la coloration inhabituelle des cheveux très probablement. Il vint me prendre la main en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Pendant une seconde, un froncement de sourcils barra ce visage angélique, mais il se repris rapidement.

"Enchanté, Bella. Ashley m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. Vous avez toutes les deux vécu une aventure incroyable."

"C'était singulier, Edward."

Il s'assit à côté d'Ashley qui rayonnait presque de plaisir, alors elle était tombée amoureuse d'Edward Cullen et, par sa façon de se tourner vers elle et de lui sourire puis de lui prendre la main, il semblait intéressé.

Il se tourna vers Jasper.

"Bon retour parmi nous, mon frère. Est-ce que tu vas rester ? Je suis sûr qu'Alice serait ravie."

Il reçut beaucoup de regard noirs en réponse à sa question, mais, à mon grand plaisir, Jasper l'ignora. Alice, cependant, était moins optimiste.

"Ferme-la, Edward. Si nous avons besoin de remarques caustiques, on te fera signe, jusque-là, ferme-la."

Elle se tourna ensuite vers moi avec un sourire enjoué.

"Toutes mes excuses pour mon frère, il est si grossier. Je vois bien que Jasper est plus heureux maintenant et je pense que c'est grâce à toi. Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis contente pour vous deux."

Jasper se leva et tendit la main vers moi,

"Bella, tu veux faire un tour ?"

Je la pris avec soulagement, cette famille était charmante, mais Edward me semblai être le genre de personne que j'avais été, un adolescent odieuse typique.

"Avec plaisir. Veuillez nous excuser."

Alors que nous partions, je remarquai que papa donnait son consentement à Jasper d'un signe de tête et je souris. Il avait finalement accepté que j'étais une adulte et que Jasper et moi allions être ensemble.


	48. Chapitre 48

Je prends cinq minutes pour remercier tous ceux qui ont ajouté cette histoire en favori: ça fait vraiment plaisir de voir que ça vous intéresse. Merci aussi Pims10 et Ben40550 pour vos reviews. Je ne réponds pas très souvent car mes journées sont longues et bien remplies et que je suis fatiguée (je suis rentrée à 20h30 hier soir et là, il est 6h et je suis déjà debout depuis 30 minutes), mais ça fait vraiment plaisir quand j'ouvre ma boîte mail, de voir que vous êtes présents à chaque chapitre.

Je vous laisse donc avec un nouveau chapitre. Il en restera 4 après celui-là. Bonne lecture

* * *

Cette histoire est une traduction de **« A Tangled Web »**, écrite par **airedalegirl1**, dont vous trouverez le lien sur mon profil.

* * *

**Chapitre quarante-huit**

**Charlie**

En rentrant chez moi, j'essayai de comprendre le comportement de Sue, mais c'était tellement incroyable et je n'avais aucune raison de penser que Bella m'avait menti. J'en avais assez entendu à la réserve pour être sûr que Sue avait délibérément tenté d'éloigner ma fille sans lui permettre de me contacter. Si elle avait peur que le fait de découvrir que ma fille était encore en vie puisse faire une différence dans la façon dont je traitais ses enfants, c'était de la folie, mais, d'une manière tordue, je suppose que c'était compréhensible, mais il y avait autre chose.

Une partie de ce que j'avais entendu dans la réserve me revint. La question du vieux Quil : "Que se passera-t-il si Bella revient chercher son père ? Et la réponse de Sue : " Elle ne le fera pas. Je lui ai dit que Charlie ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec elle. Qu'il n'en avait jamais eu envie et que c'est pour ça qu'il n'a pas continué à la chercher. Je lui ai dit de retourner aux sangsues qu'elle aimait tant.

En plus de la trahison totale de ses paroles, il y avait d'autres commentaires étranges et indéchiffrables. Elle avait parlé d'une meute, une meute de quoi ? Cette meute avait été rassemblée par Seth et envoyée à la poursuite de Bella. Il y avait aussi quelque chose à propos d'un traité et des compagnons de Bella, les hommes que j'avais rencontrés avaient été décrits comme des créatures immondes.

J'avais beaucoup de questions à poser à Sue et à ceux que j'avais toujours considérés comme mes amis, les anciens des Quileute, Billy et Quil lui-même. Il semblait maintenant qu'ils me cachaient des choses et qu'ils avaient activement comploté pour m'éloigner de mon propre enfant, la fille qu'ils savaient que j'avais été dévasté de perdre.

En revenant à Forks, je me demandai si je devais rentrer à la maison ou aller directement à la réserve. Sue devait s'inquiéter de mon absence. J'étais à la réserve en train de travailler au centre communautaire, quand j'étais parti sans dire un mot à personne, il y avait de ça des heures.

Il était presque minuit et je décidai donc de rentrer à la maison. J'étais en train de me garer dans l'allée lorsque je vis que les lumières du rez-de-chaussée étaient allumées. Le break de Sue n'était pas là, mais elle avait pu le mettre dans le garage comme elle le faisait parfois. Et si elle n'était pas là, quelqu'un d'autre y était, peut-être que Seth, et je savais qu'il avait les réponses à certaines de mes questions.

Alors que je montais les marches du porche, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur Seth qui parut soulagé.

"Papa, où étais-tu passé ? Maman devenait folle. Elle a appelé au commissariat au cas où tu te serais arrêté pour parler à de vieux amis, puis elle a parcouru toutes les routes entre la réserve et ici, et là, elle est retournée à la réserve pour voir si quelqu'un t'y avait vu."

"Je l'appellerai pour lui dire que je suis rentré, mais d'abord Seth, j'ai à te parler."

Il fronça les sourcils mais ne sembla pas trop inquiet, peut-être plus perplexe.

"Je viens de faire du café frais, tu en veux un ?"

"Oui, merci."

J'étais en colère contre lui et sa mère, mais ça ne servait à rien de le montrer pour l'instant et il n'était pas vraiment à blâmer, il n'avait pas menti à Bella, après tout.

Assis en face de lui à la table de la cuisine, je regardai dans ma tasse en remuant distraitement tandis qu'il continuait à me regarder en fronçant les sourcils.

"Ça va, papa ? Tu as l'air plutôt bizarre. Peut-être que je devrais appeler maman, elle s'inquiète vraiment pour toi."

"Non. Je l'appellerai dans un instant. Seth, c'est quoi, la meute ?"

Il se figea comme un cerf pris dans les phares d'une voiture et je le fixai pendant qu'il essayer de trouver quelque chose à dire.

"La meute ? Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire. Quelle meute ?"

"J'espérais que tu pourrais me le dire puisque tu es allé les chercher plus tôt dans la journée."

Il déglutit nerveusement, mais je continuai à le regarder, sachant à quel point cela le mettait mal à l'aise.

"Non ? Et qu'en est-il du traité, alors ? Celui qui existe toujours."

Maintenant, il transpirait à grosses gouttes, était rouge écarlate et avait l'air coupable.

"Le traité ? Je ne sais rien à propos d'un traité. Tu es sûr que ça va, papa ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu es en train de me parler."

Je soupirai fortement et me levai, je n'arriverai à rien avec mon beau-fils, ce n'était pas lui qui était en faute bien qu'il était évident qu'il couvrait sa mère. Il était clair qu'il savait ce qu'étaient la meute et le traité, mais il était tout aussi clair qu'il ne me dirai rien.

"D'accord, alors. Je vais aller chez Quil et lui demander."

"Tu vas à la réserve ?"

"Oui, et tu viens avec moi. Je ne veux pas que tu appelles là-bas dès que j'aurai le dos tourné pour prévenir ta mère ou Quil. Allez, prends ta veste. Tu peux conduire."

Troublé, il se leva et attrapa sa veste sur le dossier de la chaise, mais quand il attrapé son téléphone portable, je le lui arrachai.

"Je le garde jusqu'à ce qu'on soit arrivés. Viens."

Je lui jetai les clés et le suivis jusqu'à la voiture après avoir verrouillé la porte d'entrée et empoché la clé. J'avais le sentiment désagréable qu'il faudrait que je surveille mes arrières et que j'insiste beaucoup pour obtenir les réponses à mes questions, mais d'une façon ou d'une autre, j'obtiendrais ces réponses avant de quitter la réserve Quileute, même si je me demandais si Sue reviendrait avec moi. Je n'avais plus confiance en ma femme et cela me laissait un mauvais goût dans la bouche et une douleur dans la poitrine, la douleur de la trahison.

Seth conduisait lentement comme s'il ne voulait pas arriver à destination, mais nous nous arrêtâmes finalement au centre du village qui était exceptionnellement actif à cette heure de la nuit. Je vis la voiture de Sue garée devant le centre communautaire et je demandai à Seth de se garer derrière elle pour la bloquer. Les lumières étaient toutes allumées au centre et le parking contenait quelques voitures. J'en reconnus qui appartenaient aux anciens qui vivaient à l'extérieur du village, donc il y avait une réunion du conseil en cours. Le mystère s'épaississait !

"Super ! Eh bien on dirait que je ne vais pas avoir besoin d'aller chercher Quil et ta mère, ils sont tous les deux à l'intérieur. Allons-y."

Seth m'accompagnait en traînant ses pieds, mais je voulais l'avoir à l'œil jusqu'à ce que j'affronte les autres, alors je lui demandai d'accélérer.

A l'intérieur du centre, tout le conseil des anciens était présent, sauf Sam Uley. Ils étaient assis autour d'une table en train de parler avec animation jusqu'à ce qu'ils nous remarquent et que la salle devienne mortellement silencieuse. Sue, qui me tournait le dos, se retourna et, me reconnaissant, se leva et courut vers moi.

"Charlie ! Où étais-tu passé ? Je t'ai cherché partout."

Du coin de l'œil, je vis Seth secouer la tête et elle se crispa, mais son sourire, un peu figé maintenant, resta sur son visage.

"On devrait rentrer à la maison. Il est tard et tu as froid. Où sont tes gants ?"

Je libérai ma main et fixai son visage.

"Je pense qu'on devrait rester. J'ai quelques questions et j'ai l'intention d'obtenir des réponses. Seth, prends deux chaises et viens t'asseoir avec nous."

Personne ne parlait comme Seth faisait ce que je lui avait demandé et s'asseyait à l'opposé de sa mère, mais tous les yeux étaient fixés sur moi.

"Charlie. C'est une réunion du conseil, seuls les anciens sont autorisés à y assister."

"Bien. Ce sont les aînés que je voulais interroger sur le sens de deux mots que j'ai entendus plus tôt aujourd'hui à la réserve. La meute et le traité. Quelqu'un peut-il m'éclairer ?"

Je jetai un coup d'œil autour de moi, tous les visages avaient le même regard de surprise horrifiée.

"Eh bien, je vois que vous reconnaissez tous ces mots. Et toi, Sue ? Tu veux me dire ce que ça veut dire ? Après tout, tu es au courant parce que c'est toi que j'ai entendus en parler à Quil. Et pendant que tu y es, tu pourrais peut-être m'expliquer pourquoi tu as menti à ma fille et l'as chassée d'ici ?"

Sue était stupéfaite et horrifiée par mes yeux remplis et elle jeta un coup d'œil vers Quil pour obtenir des conseils ou du soutien, je ne savais pas quoi, mais elle ne dit rien.

"Laisse-moi te rafraîchir la mémoire. Ma fille est venue te voir aujourd'hui pour me rencontrer. Bella. Tu te souviens ? Et tu lui as menti, tu lui as dit que je ne voulais rien avoir affaire avec elle, qu'elle ne m'intéressait pas. Pourquoi tu lui as dit de telles choses ? Tu sais tout ce que j'ai fait pour la retrouver, que je n'ai jamais cessé d'espérer qu'elle reviendrait un jour. Alors, pourquoi ? Ça avait quelque chose à voir avec ses compagnons, les gars que j'ai rencontrés avec Bella tout à l'heure. Oh, au fait, merci de m'avoir dit où ils étaient. Tu les appelais sangsues et créatures immondes, mais je n'ai trouvé que des types qui avaient l'air de bien s'occuper d'elle."

Elle secoua la tête lentement mais ne parla toujours pas, alors je me tournai vers Quil.

"Et toi, Quil ?"

Il soupira fortement, puis parla très sérieusement et lentement comme s'il parlait à un enfant.

"Laisse tomber Charlie, rien de bon ne découlera de tout ça. Crois-moi, c'est mieux pour toi et plus sûr de rester dans l'ignorance. Tout ce que je dirai, c'est que Sue a agi dans les meilleures intentions, pour te protéger. Ces hommes que tu as rencontrés avec ta fille ne sont pas ce qu'ils semblent être."

"Et tu t'attends à ce que j'avale ces conneries et que je rentre chez moi comme si de rien n'était ? Désolé, ce n'est pas suffisant. Je ne partirai pas d'ici sans avoir obtenu de réponses."

"Je ne peux pas te donner ce que tu veux Charlie, ce n'est pas de mon ressort."

"Alors qui peut me le dire ? Fais-le venir, qu'il me dise ce qui se passe ici. Qui est-ce ? Donne-moi un nom, un numéro, quelque chose, Quil."

Il secoua lentement la tête, l'air mal à l'aise, et les autres aînés baissèrent les yeux vers la table, comme si elle était soudainement devenue fascinante.

Je faillis crier: "DITES-MOI.", en frappant la table de frustration.

De quelque part derrière moi, j'entendis une voix douce s'élever,

"Vous voulez des réponses à des questions que vous ne devriez même pas poser, Chef Swan."

Toutes les têtes se relevèrent brusquement et je me retournai pour voir un jeune homme, à peine plus âgé que Seth, debout dans l'entrée. Pourtant, au fur et à mesure que je l'étudiais, il devint évident qu'il était plus âgé qu'il n'en avait l'air, et il portait en lui un air d'autorité.

"Et qui êtes-vous ?"

"La personne que vous cherchez. L'homme avec les réponses que vous voulez."

Je me levai et lui offris ma chaise.

"Alors asseyez-vous et donnez-les-moi."

Il regarda Quil dans les yeux.

"Cette situation est devenue incontrôlable. Où est Sam Uley ?"

Quil ne répondit pas, il secoua simplement la tête.

"Et les autres ?"

"Seuls deux sont revenus."

"Ils n'auraient jamais dû s'impliquer dans cette affaire, elle ne concernait pas la tribu ou la réserve. Vous réalisez que maintenant, vous êtes sans défense ?"

Quil hocha la tête.

"Le conseil peut partir, mais vous devriez tous réfléchir à qui vous allez choisir comme votre nouveau chef des anciens et prendre les dispositions nécessaires."

Tout le monde se leva et partit à l'exception de Seth, Quil et Sue.

"Toi aussi, Seth. Tu as été entraîné là-dedans, mais tu aurais dû réfléchir à tes actions et j'espère que tu vas réfléchir à leurs conséquences."

Seth s'enfuit de la pièce et l'étranger fit le tour de la table pour prendre la chaise en face de moi, à côté de Quil qui semblait soudain plus âgé et très fatigué.

"Je n'ai pas compris votre nom."

Le jeune homme me regarda avec des yeux qui me semblèrent percer directement mon crâne pour y lire les pensées qui s'y trouvaient.

"Je ne vous l'ai pas donné, et mon nom n'a pas d'importance. "Il suffit que vous sachiez que je suis l'homme à qui vous vouliez parler, même si ce que je vous dirai variera."

"En fonction de quoi ?"

"De si je vous sens assez fort ou trop stupide pour l'entendre."

"Écoutez, ma femme a chassé ma fille disparue depuis longtemps de..."

Il me coupa brusquement la parole.

"Je sais ce qui s'est passé, c'est la raison pour laquelle je suis ici. C'est aussi la raison pour laquelle une tragédie s'est produite, Chef Swan, une tragédie dont je dois aussi m'occuper, même si rien de tout cela n'est de votre faute."

"Une tragédie ? Quelle tragédie ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Allez-vous arrêter de parler par énigmes et me dire ce qui se passe ?"

Je commençais à me sentir agacé, certain qu'il s'amusait avec moi.

"Dites-moi Chef Swan, ou puis-je vous appeler Charlie ?"

"J'en ai rien à foutre de comment vous m'appelez."

Il esquissa un sourire qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux.

"Très bien, Charlie. Dites-moi, avez-vous entendu les légendes Quileute ?"

J'ai froncé les sourcils, "Bien sûr, j'ai grandi en jouant avec Billy Black à la réserve. J'ai entendu les légendes des centaines de fois."

"Bien. Vous ne vous êtes jamais dit que c'était peut-être plus que des histoires fantaisistes ?"

"Non. Eh bien, oui. En grandissant, j'ai compris que c'était comme des contes de fées. Je veux dire qu'elles apprennent aux enfants à se méfier des étrangers, à éviter de s'éloigner et d'aller seuls dans des endroits sombres, ce genre de choses. Pourquoi ?"

"Je me demandais juste à quel point vous étiez ouvert d'esprit."

"Très ouvert d'esprit. En tant que flic, il faut l'être."

Il sourit, "Vraiment ?"

Je le regardai fixement, commençant à perdre le peu de patience qu'il me restait.

"J'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez rencontré votre fille plus tôt ?"

"Oui."

"Et ses compagnons."

"Oui."

"Qu'avez-vous pensé d'eux ?"

Je fronçai les sourcils, c'était quoi comme question, ça ?

"Je veux dire, en tant qu'officier de police, comment les avez-vous évalués ?"

"Ils semblaient se soucier de Bella et elle était à l'aise en leur compagnie. Qu'est-ce que j'étais censé voir d'autre ? Vous êtes en train de me dire que ce sont des criminels ?"

"Pas dans le sens habituel, non. Ils sont, cependant, des individus extrêmement dangereux quand on les contrarie."

"Je ne comprends pas où vous voulez en venir. Soit ce sont des criminels, soit ils ne le sont pas et ils n'avaient pas l'air d'en être. Ils avaient l'air de pouvoir s'occuper d'eux-mêmes, tout comme les jeunes de la réserve."

"Comme c'est vrai et pourtant..."

Pendant un moment, il sembla ému par quelque chose, mais il continua.

"Laissez-moi vous poser une autre question. Juste une de plus."

Il ajouta les derniers mots quand je commençai à protester.

"OK. Allez-y."

"Si je vous disais que les réponses que vous cherchez pourraient entraîner votre mort, que diriez-vous ?"

"Foutaises. Je peux prendre soin de moi."

Maintenant, son sourire était sincère.

"Je suis sûr que vous y croyez, Charlie, et dans des circonstances normales, ça serait probablement vrai, mais ce ne sont pas des circonstances normales et ce que j'ai dit est vrai. Si ça se savait que vous êtes au courant de nos secrets, cela signifierait la mort pour vous et cette mort, vous ne pourriez pas l'éviter ou la combattre. Je ne sais pas si votre fille était déjà au courant de ce qu'étaient ses compagnons avant... eh bien, avant le terrible incident, je ne sais pas, mais elle le sait très certainement maintenant et cela la met en grand danger. Mais elle est protégée, une protection que vous n'avez pas. Et je ne suis pas sûr d'être prêt à vous offrir ma protection."

"Je prends le risque."

Il resta silencieux si longtemps que je crus qu'il allait refuser. En réfléchissant à ses paroles, je savais que j'aurais dû me moquer de sa théâtralité et des paroles chargées de malédiction qu'il prononçait, mais quelque chose m'arrêta. Peut-être parce que je savais que ce qu'il disait était vrai, soit ça, soit il était le menteur le plus convaincant que j'aie jamais rencontré. Il semblait croire ses paroles et en regardant Quil, je pouvais voir dans son expression que lui aussi. Dans quoi diable m'étais-je fourré ?

Soudain, il se pencha en avant et commença à parler et comme j'écoutais, je compris que j'étais entré droit dans un film d'horreur réel peuplé par les monstres présents dans mes pires cauchemars.


	49. Chapitre 49

Cette histoire est une traduction de **« A Tangled Web »**, écrite par **airedalegirl1**, dont vous trouverez le lien sur mon profil.

* * *

**Chapitre quarante-neuf**

**Charlie**

Quand ce jeune homme étrange s'arrêta finalement de parler, mon cerveau était sur le point d'exploser. Des métamorphes ? Des vampires ? Des esprits guerriers ? Est-ce que je pouvais vraiment croire à tout ça ?

"Vous semblez sans voix, Charlie. Je suis sûr que ce doit être un grand choc pour vous, mais je vous assure que tout ce que je vous ai dit est la vérité."

"Donc la tragédie dont vous avez parlé, c'est la mort des jeunes hommes du village ? Sam Uley, Paul, Jared, tous sont morts ? Tous tués des mains de ce vampire que vous avez appelé le Major ? Comment est-ce possible ? Comment un homme, un seul vampire, a pu tuer une meute entière de loups géants ?"

"Un autre vampire ? Non. Mais le Major est un vampire très spécial, le meilleur guerrier, le plus dangereux d'une race très dangereuse. C'est pourquoi je n'aurais jamais toléré que la meute s'en prenne à lui et à ses amis, surtout sans aucune provocation."

"Pourtant, ce vampire, celui que vous appelez le Major, s'est occupé de ma fille. Pourquoi ? D'après ce qu'elle a dit, elle a été élevée par des vampires et pourtant, non seulement elle a survécu, mais elle s'est épanouie. Pourquoi les vampires garderaient-ils un humain en vie ?"

"Je ne peux pas répondre à ça, Charlie. Il faudrait leur demander. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est vous avertir qu'ils sont incroyablement dangereux et ne jamais oublier que si vous dites à quelqu'un que vous connaissez l'existence des vampires, vous vous peindrez une cible dans le dos et les Volturi vous trouveront et vous tueront."

"Qui me croirait si j'étais assez fou pour en parler ? Je ne suis même pas sûr de me croire moi-même, mais je ne peux pas croire que ces hommes avaient l'intention de faire du mal à ma fille. Ils l'ont accompagnée ici en sachant à quel point cela pouvait être dangereux pour eux. Pourquoi feraient-ils ça si ses souhaits n'étaient pas importants pour eux ?"

"Encore une fois, je ne peux pas répondre à leur place. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est vous conseiller d'être très prudent, Charlie. Je ne risquerai plus la vie d'un autre de mes protecteurs pour surveiller vos arrières."

"Je comprends. Merci de m'avoir dit la vérité. Je pense qu'il faut que je m'en aille et que je réfléchisse à tout ce que vous avez dit."

Il hocha la tête puis hésita avant de reprendre la parole.

"Pour être juste, je dois vous dire que ni le Major ni aucun de ses amis n'a jamais causé d'ennuis ici à Forks et je crois que, à sa façon, c'est un homme honorable."

De toute évidence, cela avait été difficile à dire pour lui, mais il voulait juste être honnête, comme il l'avait dit, et j'eus l'impression que même si ils étaient tous les deux des ennemis mortels, dans d'autres circonstances, ils auraient bien pu devenir amis.

J'avais encore beaucoup de choses à faire et c'est la seule raison pour laquelle je m'adressai à ma femme.

On s'en va, Sue. Toi et moi avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire."

Sue hésita et jeta un regard interrogatif au le jeune homme, attendant qu'il lui donne quelques instructions ou conseils, mais il resta impassible.

Elle se leva et je sortis sans attendre qu'elle me rattrape, mais conscient des pas qui me suivaient.

En sortant du centre, elle s'arrêta brièvement pour parler à Seth qui nous attendait dehors.

"On rentre à la maison, Seth."

Il me jeta un regard nerveux, puis secoua la tête et je remarquai qu'il avait pleuré.

"Je reste ici pour organiser les funérailles."

Donc, il pleurait ses amis qui venaient de mourir, je pouvais comprendre ça.

Sue mordillait sa lèvre, inquiète à l'idée de rentrer seule à la maison avec moi, mais consciente que c'était nécessaire, elle hocha la tête et me suivit à la voiture.

Je ne pris pas la peine de lui ouvrir la portière, ça ne m'était même pas venu à l'esprit, même si c'était généralement un réflexe pour moi.

Je retournai en ville en silence et Sue resta assise, sans bouger, regardant par la fenêtre, les mains sur ses genoux et les lèvres pincées. Je me demandais si elle était en de réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait me dire quand je commencerai à l'interroger sur ma fille.

De retour à la maison, elle fouilla dans son sac pour trouver la clé de la porte d'entrée quand je lui donnai la mienne. À l'intérieur, elle se dirigea directement vers la cuisine et mit la bouilloire en marche.

"Café ou chocolat chaud ?"

"Ni l'un ni l'autre. Je crois que j'ai besoin de quelque chose de plus fort."

Elle me jeta un regard désapprobateur mais je n'y prêtai pas attention, je buvais rarement plus fort qu'une bière, mais après les chocs d'aujourd'hui, j'en avais besoin.

Quand je retournai à la cuisine avec mon verre de bourbon, Sue était assise à la table, les mains autour de sa tasse de café, mais elle leva les yeux quand je tirai la chaise en face d'elle, les pieds raclant bruyamment le sol carrelé.

"Charlie..."

Je levai un doigt pour la mettre en garde.

"Ne fais pas ça. N'essaie pas de trouver des excuses, plus de conneries. Je ne suis pas intéressé. Je veux juste savoir exactement ce que tu as dit à Bella et pourquoi tu l'as chassée. Pourquoi pensais-tu qu'il valait mieux courir voir tes amis à la réserve plutôt que de m'appeler pour me dire que ma fille disparue était chez moi et me cherchait."

Elle haussa les épaules et soupira.

"J'ai fait ce que je pensais être le mieux pour tout le monde. Elle était avec des sangsues, elle amenait ces sales créatures dans nos vies. Je ne pouvais pas le permettre. Je devais penser à Seth et à toi, à notre tribu, à la meute."

"Tu ne pensais pas du tout à moi Sue, sinon tu m'aurais appelé, Bella était seule quand elle est venue ici. Tu aurais pu la garder ici. Tu aurais dû m'appeler, me laisser la voir. Putain Sue, c'était ma petite fille."

"Non Charlie. C'était une jeune femme qui vivait avec des vampires. Elle ne ferait qu'apporter des ennuis ici. Tu avais fait tes adieux, tu l'avais pleurée et c'était le mieux que tu pouvais faire. Oublie-la, elle était morte pour toi. Elle aurait dû le rester. Je t'aime Charlie et j'essayais de te protéger du mieux que je pouvais."

"Ce n'était pas à toi de décider, Sue. C'est ma fille."

"Et tu es mon mari et Seth est mon fils. J'ai fait ce que je pensais être juste pour vous deux."

"Et tu es responsable de la mort de beaucoup de gentils jeunes hommes. Qu'est-ce que ça fait, Sue ?"

Elle releva la tête comme si je l'avais giflée. Ce dernier commentaire était blessant, mais c'était la vérité. Si elle n'avait pas envoyé Seth chercher la meute, ils n'auraient pas essayé de chasser les vampires et seraient encore en vie.

"C'était injuste et cruel, Charlie."

"Peut-être, mais la vérité fait mal, Sue. Tu m'as trahi. Tu as envoyé balader ma propre fille, tu lui as menti et tu lui as dit que je n'ai jamais voulu d'elle. Comment crois-tu qu'elle se soit sentie ?"

Elle se leva si soudainement sous l'effet de la colère que sa chaise se renversa avec un grand bruit.

"Je me fiche de ce qu'elle a ressenti. Je suis juste désolé que tu aies tout découvert. J'aurais préféré que tu ne le saches pas, mais je ne regrette pas ce que j'ai fait. Je protégeais les miens."

"Ouais ? Eh bien, tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter pour moi. Je m'en vais, Sue et à mon retour, je veux que tu aies quitté cette maison. Apporte tes affaires à la réserve que tu aimes tant. Protège-les."

Son visage se tordit d'horreur.

"Tu me quittes parce que j'ai essayé de te protéger ? En quoi est-ce juste ? Je l'ai fait pour nous, Charlie. Ça ne veut rien dire pour toi ?"

"Je te quitte parce que tu m'as trahi et que tu as trahi ma fille. Je vais demander à Bella de venir ici, et je veux que tu partes avant qu'elle arrive. La semaine prochaine, je mets la maison en vente et nous partagerons les bénéfices."

Sa bouche s'ouvrit sous l'effet du choc. S'attendait-elle vraiment à ce que je reste avec elle après ce qu'elle avait fait ? Il valait mieux arrêter les frais plutôt que de passer une heure de plus dans ce mariage. J'avais de la peine pour Seth, mais j'étais sûr qu'il passerait tout son temps à la réserve à partir de maintenant. En plus, il ne voudrait jamais vivre dans la même maison que Bella et ses amis. Je ne refuserai mon hospitalité aux vampires.

"Espèce de salaud ! Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi, tu vas tout gâcher pour cette petite amoureuse des sangsues ?"

"Pour ma fille ? Oui, Sue. C'est exactement ce que je fais. Je n'aime pas ce que je vois de toi. C'est un côté que je ne connaissais pas et je ne veux pas le connaître."

Son visage était rouge de rage et elle réagit violemment en attrapant sa tasse à moitié vide et en la lançant sur moi. Je ne fus pas assez rapide pour l'éviter complètement, la anse me frappa la joue et je sentis la piqûre du liquide chaud qui se répandait sur ma peau.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, Charlie. Je serai partie à ton retour, mais je te préviens. Si tu ramènes cette petite salope ici, tu le regretteras."

Ne prenant pas la peine de répondre, je pris un torchon et m'essuyai le visage pendant qu'elle courait à l'étage en m'insultant.

J'entendis beaucoup de bruit à l'étage et puis, quelques minutes plus tard, ses pas redescendre et je me préparai pour une autre tirade.

Elle apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte, tenant une grande valise en cuir et un autre sac dans ses mains.

"J'ai laissé ma voiture sur la réserve."

"Alors appelle un taxi."

"Tu peux peut-être me prêter ta voiture, Seth peut la ramener quand il viendra prendre ses affaires, ou alors tu peux me conduire là-bas."

Je lui tournai le dos ce qui était une erreur, car je sentis le mouvement de l'air et la douleur s'épanouit dans mon crâne alors que la valise, qui était pleine à craquer, me frappait l'épaule et la tête.

Je fus vaguement conscient du fait qu'elle prenait mes clés sur la table et sortait de la cuisine, mais j'étais déséquilibré par le coup et j'essayais de rester debout.

Il fallut un certain temps avant que j'aie les idées claires. Puis, je montai les escaliers pour changer ma chemise tachée de café et je vis que Sue avait vidé les tiroirs et le placard de notre chambre, éparpillant des vêtements dans toute la pièce. Elle avait aussi pris nos économies, comme en témoignait la boîte de conserve vide sur le sol, écrasée comme si, dans sa contrariété, elle l'avait piétinée.

Enjambant le carnage, j'attrapai une chemise propre et allai à la salle de bains pour examiner mon visage dans le miroir. Le côté droit de mon visage portait plusieurs marques rouges là où le liquide chaud avait brûlé la peau et une ecchymose était en train d'apparaître de l'autre côté, là où la valise m'avait frappé. Je fis rouler mon épaule qui était raide et douloureuse, mais elle aurait pu se luxer. C'était une facette de Sue que je n'avais jamais vue auparavant et que j'espérais ne plus jamais revoir.

Je me lavai soigneusement le visage, puis enfilai la chemise propre avec précaution. Je redescendis ensuite lentement pour refaire du café et réfléchir. Mon mariage était terminé, ma vision du monde complètement altérée, et j'étais assis là à me demander comment j'allais récupérer ma voiture !

Après avoir avalé quelques comprimés contre le mal de tête lancinant qui avait commencé après le coup de tasse, je récupérai mon portable dans poche et appelai Bella. Je n'étais pas sûr qu'elle répondrait parce qu'il était quatre heures du matin.

Quelqu'un décrocha et je reconnus la voix de Jasper.

"Charlie ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?"

"On peut dire ça. J'ai eu une conversation très intéressante avec les anciens des Quileute et un type qui semblait être leur chef."

"Je vois."

Il n'avait pas l'air particulièrement surpris ou inquiet.

"Et donc, vous appelez pour savoir si votre fille est toujours en sécurité avec nous ?"

"En fait, j'appelais pour demander à Bella si elle voudrait me venir me voir demain. Je voulais qu'elle sache que je sais tout ce que Sue a fait et pourquoi et que je ne m'intéresse qu'à ma fille. Je sais que si vous vouliez sa mort, vous auriez eu des années pour ça. Quoi qu'il en soit vous vous êtes occupés d'elle. Le type a expliqué que vous l'aviez sauvée de la noyade après l'attaque des loups, alors je vous dois des remerciements. Pour l'instant, je suis fatigué, affamé, confus et j'ai mal."

"Vous avez mal ?"

"Oui, ma femme m'a frappé avec une tasse et une valise pleine. C'est une longue histoire."

"Je suis désolé que vous ayez été entraîné dans tout ça. On est à Boston pour le moment, mais on peut revenir demain après-midi. Est-ce que ça serait assez tôt ?"

"Bien sûr. Merci."

"Non. Merci de nous faire confiance, sachant tout ce que vous savez."

Quand je reposai le téléphone, je me sentais étrangement mieux jusqu'à ce que je pense à ma voiture qui se trouvait à la réserve. Je ne voulais plus jamais y retourner, mais je n'avais pas le choix si je voulais récupérer ma bagnole et je n'allais certainement pas attendre que Seth la ramène. Il la rayerai probablement juste pour me contrarier.

Me laissant une demi-heure pour que la douleur s'apaise, j'appelai le commissariat et demandai une faveur à mon ancien adjoint Eddy, maintenant chef de la police.

"Bien sûr Charlie. J'ai un adjoint qui doit y aller tout à l'heure pour récupérer de la paperasse auprès de la police de la réserve. Tu peux faire y aller avec lui."

**Jasper**

Je discutai avec Peter et Charlotte de la conversation que j'avais eue avec Charlie et nous fûmes tous d'accord pour en parler à Bella. Elle pourrait décider si elle voulait retourner directement à Port Angeles.

Alors, quand elle descendit prendre le petit-déjeuner le lendemain matin, la famille nous donna un peu d'intimité pour discuter. Elle était, bien sûr, horrifiée d'apprendre que son père connaissait maintenant notre secret.

"Mon père est en danger ?"

"Non, à moins que les Volturi ne l'apprennent et je ne vois pas pourquoi ça arriverait. Mais il avait l'air contrarié."

"Je dois y retourner. Tout est de ma faute."

Peter lui passa un bras autour des épaules et Charlotte acquiesça.

"Nous savions que tu dirais ça, alors nous avons réservé des billets pour le vol de retour à Seattle en fin de matinée. Jasper a expliqué la situation à Carlisle et Esmée et ils comprennent. Ils espèrent que tu reviendras quand les circonstances le permettront. Maintenant, tu as le temps de parler à Ashley avant qu'on doive partir, mais fais attention à ce que tu dis. Elle ne sait pas encore ce que sont les Cullen, bien que si les choses continuent sur cette voie avec Edward, je suis sûre qu'elle finira par le savoir."

Bella se tourna vers moi.

"Tu viens ?"

"Je ne suis pas sûr que ce serait une bonne idée pour moi de retourner à Forks. Tu sais ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois ?"

Elle hocha la tête, mais je pouvais voir qu'elle était troublée.

"J'aimerais bien que tu viennes. Je veux que mon père apprenne à te connaître et... bien."

Elle n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus. Peter me regarda et sourit ironiquement, il voyait que sa petite fille commençait à comprendre ce que je représentais pour elle, mais je ne lui imposerais pas ma présence, ce serait injuste.

"Dans ce cas, Jasper viendra avec nous."

C'est Charlotte qui parla et Peter acquiesça en haussant les épaules. Comme moi, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas lutter contre le destin, même si Dieu en est témoin, j'avais essayé.


	50. Chapitre 50

Cette histoire est une traduction de **« A Tangled Web »**, écrite par **airedalegirl1**, dont vous trouverez le lien sur mon profil.

* * *

**Chapitre Cinquante**

**Charlie**

Ma voiture était garée devant la maison de Quil, mais je vis qu'elle était fermée à clé quand j'essayai de l'ouvrir et je frappai à la porte. Il n'y eut pas de réponse ni aucun bruit pour montrer qu'il y avait quelqu'un à l'intérieur.

"Tu veux que je t'attende, Charlie ?"

Je répondis en secouant la tête à la question de l'adjoint.

"Non, ça va. Je vais chercher Sue et récupérer mes clés. Merci quand même."

Il hocha la tête et salua d'un signe de tête avant de se diriger vers le poste de police de la réserve pendant que je regardais autour de moi. Le village me semblait étrange et menaçant maintenant que je connaissais l'existence les loups, même si je savais que la plupart d'entre eux étaient morts, maintenant.

Puis je compris, bien sûr ! Les loups étaient morts, alors tout le monde était probablement au petit cimetière à l'extrémité ouest du village.

Je partis dans cette direction et quand j'arrivai, je vis que j'avais raison. Presque tout le village s'était déplacé à cause du nombre de funérailles à célébrer. Le nombre de tombes fraîchement creusées me fit comprendre combien de jeunes hommes avaient perdu la vie au cours des vingt-quatre dernières heures. Le village avait été maintenant privé de presque tout ses jeunes, laissant derrière eux trop de parents en deuil.

En regardant qui était présent, je vis Billy, assis la tête baissée, Jake était-il parmi les victimes ? Je n'avais pas pensé à cette possibilité, mais je préférai ne pas m'approcher. Après les événements récents, je doutais d'être le bienvenu ici.

Je ne vis Sue nulle part, ce qui me surpris car Seth se tenait à côté de Quil qui semblait avoir perdu son petit-fils aussi.

Pensant que les personnes endeuillées présentes ici retourneraient au centre communautaire après le service, je m'y rendis lentement en espérant trouver Sue et probablement d'autres femmes qui préparaient leur retour. Les lumières étaient allumées et j'entendis plusieurs voix de femmes, mais sans reconnaître celle de Sue parmi elles.

Cependant, j'entendis quelqu'un mentionner son nom et je m'arrêtai pour écouter, restant hors de leur champ de vision. Je savais que si les femmes me voyaient, elles se tairaient.

"Où est-elle maintenant ? J'ai entendu dire que Johnny H était vraiment furieux d'avoir perdu la meute et qu'il la tenait en partie responsable. Si elle n'avait pas envoyé Seth chercher la meute avant de parler aux anciens, ils seraient encore en vie. Elle est passée au-dessus de la chaîne de commandement et tout ça parce qu'elle avait peur que la fille de Charlie gâche ce qu'elle avait. Elle lui a mis le grappin dessus quand Harry est mort et le pauvre idiot est tombé dans le panneau. Si seulement il savait à quel point elle se vantait d'être la femme du chef de la police ! Comme si c'était un grand pas en avant par rapport à être le femme d'un Ancien Quileute. Seth a dû aller au lycée de Forks au lieu de l'école de la réserve comme les autres enfants. Elle avait de grands espoirs qu'il aille à l'université. Après tout, Charlie pouvait se le permettre. J'imagine que tant qu'elle jouait à la femme dévouée, il était assez heureux et une fois Renée morte et sa fille disparue, elle n'avait plus aucune concurrence. Ça a dû lui faire l'effet d'une gifle quand la fille a surgi de nulle part. Elle aurait dû savoir qu'il ne fallait pas jeter la meute sur le Major. Pour l'amour de Dieu, il était toujours couvert par le traité et d'après toutes les histoires que j'ai entendues, il est comme une bombe à retardement dans le meilleurs des cas. J'espère qu'elle aura tout ce qu'elle mérite."

"Tu sais que Quil retourne aussi à Denali ? C'est Billy Black qui me l'a dit tout à l'heure. C'est un homme qui mérite notre sympathie, avec la mort de Jake, il est tout seul. Pensez-vous qu'il y aura un procès ?"

"Non. Je pense que Johnny H les gardera là-bas, loin de leur famille et de leurs amis, pas que Sue en ait encore beaucoup ici."

À ce moment-là, j'entendis des voix s'approcher et je réalisai que les funérailles étaient terminées et que les proches des défunts arrivaient vers le centre. En me retournant, j'attendis près de la porte en ignorant les grimaces et les regards noirs des gens qui passaient. On aurait dit qu'ils m'en voulaient aussi. Puis, quand Billy arriva dans son fauteuil roulant poussé par Seth, je fis un pas en avant.

"Toutes mes condoléances, Billy."

Il leva vers moi des yeux pleins de larmes, mais il ne dit rien et je savais que notre amitié était finie. En hochant la tête, je lui montrais que j'avais compris, puis je reculai d'un pas et jetai un coup d'œil à Seth.

"Tu as mes clés de voiture ?"

Il hocha la tête et les sortit de la poche de sa veste puis les laissa tomber dans ma main tendue.

"Maman a dit que tu voulais qu'on récupère nos affaires à la maison. Je passerai plus tard et je débarrasserai tout ça."

"Il n'y a pas d'urgence, mais tu comprends que je ne peux plus t'avoir sous mon toit ? Je continuerai à mettre de l'argent sur ton compte pour l'université jusqu'à la fin de tes études et si tu as besoin d'argent pour l'essence pour aller à l'école, je paierai ça aussi."

Il me fixa longtemps sans parler, puis jeta un coup d'œil aux alentour et demanda à l'une des personnes présentes à l'enterrement, d'emmener Billy à l'intérieur.

Ce n'est qu'une fois que nous fûmes seuls qu'il repris la parole.

"Je sais que tu penses que ce que maman a fait était mal et je comprends. Elle n'aurait pas dû t'empêcher de voir ta fille, mais peux-tu comprendre à quel point maman avait peur quand je lui ai dit que je pouvais sentir l'odeur de plusieurs vampires sur elle ? Elle essayait de nous protéger. Je n'ai pas besoin de ton argent et je vais abandonner l'école, finir mes études ici, dans la réserve à laquelle j'appartiens. Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi pendant toutes ces années, mais c'est chez moi ici et la meute, ou ce qu'il en reste, est nécessaire ici."

"Abandonner ? Ce serait une honte. Tu avais un avenir si prometteur, mais c'est à toi de décider. Où logeras-tu ? Avec ta mère ?"

Il secoua la tête.

"Non, maman s'en va en Alaska avec Quil et Johnny. Elle a de gros ennuis à cause de tous ces morts. Je vais vivre avec Billy, il n'a personne pour s'occuper de lui maintenant que Jake est mort."

"Je suis désolé pour tous ceux qui sont morts, je n'ai rien à voir avec ça et je n'approuve rien de tout cela. Ta mère doit accepter son rôle et la punition que décideront de lui donner les aînés."

"Ouais, peut-être que si tu ne l'avais pas jetée dehors, Johnny H aurait cédé et l'aurait laissée rester ici avec moi. Maintenant, j'ai perdu tous mes amis et membres de la meute ainsi que ma mère. Sans parler du type que je considérais comme mon père."

"Seth, Charlie n'est pas responsable de tout ça. Ta mère a accepté sa punition pour la mort de tous les membres de la meute qui ont péri. Et quel homme veut d'une femme en qui il ne peut pas avoir confiance sous son toit ? Tu m'as déjà dit que tu voulais rester ici, t'occuper de Billy et essayer de garder le reste de la meute uni avant de savoir que Charlie avait demandé à ta mère de partir. Son offre de financer tes études, y compris l'université, est généreuse. Tu devrais y réfléchir sérieusement."

Nous nous étions tous les deux tournés en entendant une autre voix et je vis le jeune homme d'hier. Mais cette fois, il n'était pas seul. A ses côtés, il y avait un homme qui me faisait penser à un ours. Il était grand et large avec une poitrine comme large un tonneau et des bras qui pendaient presque jusqu'à ses genoux.

"Charlie. Puis-je vous parler seul à seul un instant ?"

Je hochai la tête et son compagnon accompagna Seth dans le centre communautaire.

"Approuvez-vous la punition de votre femme, Charlie ?"

"Approuver ? Je n'en ai rien à foutre de vos décisions. En ce qui me concerne, mon mariage est terminé. Il y a des choses qu'on peut surmonter ou pardonner, mais je ne pardonnerai jamais à Sue d'avoir chassé ma fille."

"C'est difficile de pardonner, plus facile de blâmer et de fuir, mais comme vous l'avez dit, parfois, il n'y a pas d'alternative. Sue est responsable de tant de morts de gardiens que je ne pourrais jamais justifier mon pardon. Les Quileutes vivront avec cette tragédie pendant de nombreuses années. Tant de jeunes vies gâchées..."

"C'est de ça dont vous vouliez me parler ? La punition de Sue ?"

"Non, bien que j'étais curieux de savoir ce que vous en pensiez. Je voulais vraiment vous parler de votre fille et de ses compagnons."

Je me méfiais maintenant, allait-il me dire que je devrais l'attraper et courir le plus loin possible de Jasper et de ses parents adoptifs ?

"Je vous ai déjà dit combien ses compagnons sont dangereux, mais j'ai le sentiment que rien ne s'interposera jamais entre votre fille et le Major, ou ceux qu'elle considère comme ses parents. Ils l'ont protégée jusqu'à présent, alors je ne vois aucune raison pour eux de se retourner contre elle maintenant et si c'est le cas, elle ne pourrait pas être entre de meilleures mains avec les connaissances qu'elle possède maintenant. Ne croyez pas un seul instant que le Major, le Capitaine, celui que vous connaissez comme étant son père, et celui qui s'appelle Darius, sont moins dangereux parce qu'ils se sont occupés de votre fille. Si j'étais forcé de me battre contre les vampires, ce que j'essaie d'éviter parce que je ne connais que trop bien les pertes en vies humaines que cela entraînerait, je ne choisirais pas ces trois-là. Les vampires sont dangereux, souvenez-vous toujours de ça. Ils chassent les humains pour se nourrir, vous n'êtes rien de plus pour eux que du bétail ou un mouton. Vous devriez toujours faire preuve de prudence auprès d'eux et comprendre que si Bella est engagée avec l'un des vampires, cela signifiera qu'elle sera transformée en l'un d'entre eux un jour. C'est vraiment ce que vous voulez pour votre fille ? Je crois que vous n'avez pas votre mot à dire dans cette affaire, mais vous devriez réfléchir sérieusement à un tel épilogue et votre fille aussi."

"Merci, je le ferai. C'est tout ?"

Il sourit devant ma hâte à vouloir m'éloigner de la réserve.

"Juste une dernière chose. Je me demande si je peux vous convaincre de transmettre un message au Major de ma part."

"Ça dépend."

"Dites-lui, s'il-vous-plaît, que je considère cette affaire close tant qu'il n'y a plus de morts et que lui et ses amis quittent la zone."

"D'accord. Mais vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit votre nom. Que dois-je donner comme nom avec ce message ?"

"Johnny H. chef des tribus gardiennes, il me connaît."

Je hochai la tête et lançai mes clés en l'air.

"Je m'en vais alors. Au revoir Johnny. Dites à Sue que je lui enverrai sa part sur la vente de la maison. Si possible, vous pourriez me donner une adresse. J'en aurai aussi besoin pour lui envoyer les papiers du divorce."

"Sue m'a demandé de vous dire que tout l'argent qui lui est dû devrait être versé aux anciens des Quileute pour aider ceux qui, comme Billy Black, ont tout perdu. Il y a plusieurs résidents âgés qui auront besoin de soins maintenant que les jeunes de leur famille sont morts. Sa part de l'argent aidera à fournir ceci."

Je fronçai les sourcils, je n'avais aucune envie de donner quoi que ce soit aux Quileutes après la façon dont ils m'avaient traité et il le vit à mon expression.

"Je comprends ce que vous ressentez, Charlie, mais ces gens ont été vos amis et votre famille pendant un certain nombre d'années et ils ne sont pas à blâmer pour ce que Sue a fait ou la façon dont les choses ont tourné. La femme de Sam se retrouve avec une petite fille à élever seule, Billy a perdu son fils, qui prenait soin de lui, vous n'êtes pas le seul à souffrir à cause de ses actions. Réfléchissez à ça."

Je hochai la tête et me détournai sans regarder en arrière, même si je pouvais sentir les regards hostiles dans mon dos tandis que je marchais vers ma voiture. Puis je sortis lentement du village pour la toute dernière fois. Je n'avais pas vu Sue et je n'en avais pas envie. J'étais désolé pour Seth bien qu'il ait mis tout cela en branle en lui disant qu'il sentait l'odeur de vampire sur Bella. Se sentait-il coupable de la punition de sa mère ? Je n'en savais rien. J'avais l'impression que la tribu serait heureuse qu'elle s'en aille, car peut-être qu'à chaque fois qu'ils la verraient, cela pourrait leur rappeler tous les jeunes hommes qui reposaient dans le cimetière à cause d'elle.

Plus je m'approchais de la maison, plus je me sentais nerveux, car je m'étais rendu compte que j'étais à nouveau seul. J'avais fait une erreur avec Renée et maintenant Sue avait ruiné ce que je croyais être une bonne vie de famille, même si les enfants n'étaient pas les miens. Ça me frappa alors ! Je n'avais pas non plus vu Leah ou son mari à l'enterrement. Était-elle avec sa mère ou avait-elle trop honte des actions de sa mère pour se montrer ?

Je me réjouissais de savoir que Bella et ses amies devaient arriver cet après-midi, même si je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle veuilles rester à Forks avec moi. Elle avait une famille, une vie à... je ne sais où. En fait, je ne savais pratiquement rien de son passé ou de sa famille plus qu'insolite. S'ouvrirait-elle davantage à moi au fur et à mesure que nous ferions connaissance ? Je l'espérais bien, je voulais faire partie de sa vie, mais comme Johnny l'avait dit, si elle décidait de devenir une vampire, cette pensée me faisait frémir, pourrais-je encore la voir ? Ou disparaîtrait-elle dans les ténèbres d'où elle était apparue il y a quelques jours seulement ?


	51. Chapitre 51

Cette histoire est une traduction de **« A Tangled Web »**, écrite par **airedalegirl1**, dont vous trouverez le lien sur mon profil.

* * *

**Chapitre 51**

**Ashley**

Edward m'avait proposé de m'accompagner à la clinique pour ma dernière échographie, mais j'étais encore trop gênée pour accepter ça. Il y a quelques mois, j'aurais bien ri si quelqu'un m'avait dit que je tomberais amoureuse d'un homme merveilleux, affectueux et romantique et que je donnerais naissance dans quelques semaines à l'enfant d'un autre homme, l'enfant de mon mari, l'homme qui m'avait abandonnée et et fuyait maintenant les autorités.

Carlisle et Esmée avaient été si gentils. Je ne pourrais jamais assez les remercier pour tout ce qu'ils ont fait pour moi. Ils me donnaient l'impression de faire partie de la famille. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment c'était arrivé, mais Edward et moi étions devenus proches et mon état ne semblait pas le déranger. Il parlait même de m'aider à faire annuler mon mariage pour que nous puissions nous marier, lui et moi. Quand je lui avais dit qu'il s'engagerait vis-à-vis de deux personnes, et non d'une seule, il avait souri et hoché la tête.

"Je sais et je m'en fiche. Le bébé est innocent et si tu me le permets, j'aimerais t'aider à l'élever, à moins que tu n'envisages l'adoption."

Pendant quelque temps, c'était quelque chose que j'avais sérieusement envisagé, mais plus ma grossesse avançait, plus je me sentais proche de mon bébé et je savais au fond de moi que je ne pourrais jamais l'abandonner. Je me promis de faire tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour être une meilleure mère que la mienne.

En sortant de la salle d'examen avec une photo de mon bébé, je me sentais chanceuse et heureuse. J'étais tellement excitée parce qu'on m'avait annoncé que je portais une fille ! Durant les précédentes échographies, il était impossible de voir le sexe du bébé car il n'était pas positionné correctement. C'était d'ailleurs à cause de cette position que mon médecin avait prescrit cette dernière échographie, mais maintenant, le bébé était dans la bonne position et je pouvais arrêter de m'inquiéter. Edward serait aux anges, il n'avait pas vraiment exprimé de préférence, mais d'après tout ce qu'il disait, je pouvais voir que l'idée d'une petite fille lui plaisait. Il ne nous restait plus qu'à lui trouver un prénom.

Je tournai dans le couloir qui menait aux toilettes, pressée de soulager ma vessie pleine et je courus presque à l'intérieur, contente de trouver la pièce vide. Mais elle n'était plus vide quand je sortis de ma cabine. Quelqu'un se tenait debout devant la porte du couloir et avec horreur, je reconnus Timothy, mon mari, qui se tenait là avec un autre de mes soi-disant maris. Je ne me souvenais même pas de son nom !

"Alors, te voilà. Tu es si belle et presque prête à accoucher. Mon enfant sera-t-il un garçon ou aurons-nous la chance d'avoir une fille ? On a vraiment besoin de beaucoup de filles si on veut recommencer à zéro. Allez, il faut qu'on parte vite, la police nous cherche encore. Ne t'inquiète pas, nous avons un endroit sûr pour te cacher jusqu'à la naissance de mon enfant et ensuite nous pourrons tout recommencer, mais cette fois-ci, la colonie sera sous ma direction."

La gorge serrée par la peur, je n'arrivais pas à parler, mais je secouai la tête et me glissai à l'intérieur de la cabine en tirant sur le verrou, les doigts tremblants.

"Ashley, allez. On n'a pas de temps à perdre. Soit tu sors, soit je défonce la porte et on ne veut pas bouleverser l'enfant, n'est-ce pas ?"

Je fouillai dans mon sac pour trouver le téléphone que Edward m'avait donné et je faillis le faire tomber dans ma hâte de faire défiler son numéro. Je venais de toucher l'icône d'appel quand la porte de la cabine trembla. Timothy, ou l'autre homme, avait mis un coup de pied dedans pour essayer de briser le verrou.

"Va-t'en, j'ai appelé à l'aide."

En entendant ça, Timothy jura, puis la porte s'ouvrit alors qu'il frappait encore plus fort. Elle me heurta le dos et je tombai entre les toilettes et le mur. Je criai aussi fort que possible. J'entendis alors des bruits de pas dans le couloir à l'extérieur. Quelqu'un m'avait entendue et venait à mon secours.

Timothée se retourna, "Ne les laisse pas entrer. Je l'attrape et on ressort par où on est entrés."

Alors qu'il attrapait mon bras et me tirait, j'entendis des cris dans le couloir. Une infirmière appelant à l'aide parce que la porte semblait bloquée.

Il me tira de là où j'étais tombée et me traîna brutalement vers la fenêtre qui donnait sur le parking à l'arrière de la clinique. Alors que je commençais à protester et à lutter pour me libérer, Timothy me menaça d'une main levée et me poussa sur le comptoir en m'exhortant à grimper. C'était une blague ! J'étais beaucoup trop grosse pour passer par cette petite fenêtre, mais il était déterminé à essayer.

Je criai de douleur quand mon épaule se prit dans le cadre et je reculai en repoussant Timothy pour revenir dans les toilettes. Il jura à nouveau, mais voyant qu'il était vain d'essayer à nouveau, il monta à son tour sur le comptoir pour sortir, mais il disparut soudainement comme si quelqu'un l'avait attrapé par les bras et l'avait tiré à l'extérieur. Il cria de choc et de douleur, ce qui fit se retourner l'autre gars. L'un des aides-soignants en profité pour ouvrir la porte et se précipiter à l'intérieur. Lui et un de ses collègues attrapèrent mon autre agresseur et le mirent à terre en criant à l'infirmière de prévenir la sécurité.

Après ça, tout devint flou. On m'emmena dans une salle d'examen où un médecin me donna quelque chose pour me calmer afin de pouvoir faire un examen et s'assurer que le bébé allait bien. C'est tout ce à quoi je pensais, ma petite fille, il fallait qu'elle aille bien. Puis je m'assoupis.

**Edward**

J'avais déposé Ashley à la clinique, puis j'avais conduit jusqu'au magasin le plus proche pour lui acheter le chocolat dont elle avait envie avant de me garer en attendant qu'elle sorte. J'aurais voulu aller avec elle, mais je savais qu'elle était toujours mal à l'aise et je n'avais pas insisté. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était trouver son mari et l'obliger à accepter une annulation pour qu'Ashley soit libre de se remarier. Cette fois, à quelqu'un qui la chérirait et qui prendrait soin d'elle, moi !

Quand mon téléphone sonna, je crus que c'était Esmée qui vérifiait que je n'avais pas oublié d'acheter les choses qu'elle avait mises sur une liste pour moi. Au lieu de cela, j'eus la surprise de voir que c'était Ashley et, d'après ce que je pus entendre, elle était en difficulté. Je courus de la voiture jusqu'au bâtiment de la clinique, puis m'arrêtai en reconnaissant sa tête qui dépassait d'une petite fenêtre. Qu'est-ce qu'elle essayait de faire ? C'était beaucoup trop petit pour sa corpulence actuelle. Puis elle disparut et la tête d'un homme se glissa par la fenêtre et je n'eus pas besoin qu'on me dise qui c'était. J'avais entendu une description de son mari et je le reconnus en lisant ses pensées : de la colère contre Ashley qui avait fait échouer son plan et sa volonté désespérée de s'échapper avant que la police n'arrive.

Je le sortis sur le champ par la fenêtre, lui disloquant une épaule au passage. Je ne le livrerai pas au personnel de sécurité de la clinique. J'avais des affaires à régler avec cette ordure, mais d'abord, je devais m'assurer qu'Ashley allait bien.

J'entendis l'infirmière appeler un médecin et Ashley fût emmenée d'urgence dans une salle d'examen. Alors, je ramassai son mari en lui mettant une main sur la bouche et le mis dans le coffre de ma voiture que j'avais heureusement garée à l'extrémité du parking à côté des bennes à ordures. J'allais refermer le coffre quand il me vint à l'esprit qu'il pourrait faire assez de bruit pour alerter un autre usager du parking. Je le frappai donc à la mâchoire assez fort pour l'assommer et peut-être casser l'os.

Après avoir verrouillé le coffre, j'entrai dans la clinique et fus escorté dans la chambre d'Ashley par l'un des vigiles qui ne se détendit que lorsque je lui expliquai que j'étais son petit ami. Des policiers arrivaient alors que je fermais la porte et me dirigeais vers Ashley.

Le médecin leva les yeux et sourit d'un air rassurant.

"Elle va bien, mais je pense que le choc de cette attaque pourrait déclencher le travail. On va la garder pour la nuit juste pour être sûr."

Je hochai la tête et m'assis à côté du lit en regardant son visage livide.

"Elle dormira un moment. Je lui ai donné un léger sédatif, mais si elle se réveille, appuyez sur le bouton d'appel et je reviendrai l'examiner."

Je le remerciai et pris mon téléphone pour appeler la maison et prévenir de la situation.

Emmett me proposa de venir chercher l'ordure enfermée dans mon coffre. Esmée viendrait avec lui pour me rejoindre. Dans des moments comme celui-ci, j'appréciais ma famille plus que jamais, j'avais besoin de leur soutien et Ashley aussi, elle devait être terrifiée.

J'étais content que Jasper et Bella aient déjà pris leur vol pour Seattle. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de savoir ce qui s'était passé, Bella avait déjà assez de choses à gérer avec son père et l'affaire avec les Quileutes.

Pendant qu'Ashley dormait, des policiers entrèrent dans la chambre pour voir si elle m'avait parlé. Je leur dis que je ne savais pas qui l'avait attaquée, mais que je soupçonnais que l'homme en garde à vue était peut-être un membre de la secte dont elle s'était échappée. Ils me dirent qu'ils allaient voir ce qu'ils pouvaient trouver sur le prisonnier et qu'ils vérifieraient avec les policiers de Louisiane pour connaître le reste de l'histoire.

En attendant qu'Ashley se réveille, Esmée et moi discutâmes de ce qu'il fallait faire. Le médecin repassa une heure plus tard et vérifia ses constantes, y passant tellement de temps que je sus immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais c'est Esmée qui l'interrogea quand il se redressa finalement. Il était heureux de lui parler car il savait qu'elle et Carlisle avaient accueilli Ashley après que sa mère l'eut mise dehors.

"Je suis désolé, Mme Cullen. Je voulais juste être sûr avant de dire quoi que ce soit. J'ai bien peur qu'après le choc et l'effort physique auxquels Ashley a été soumise, le bébé soit en détresse. Je vais devoir opérer si je veux sauver l'enfant. Pourriez-vous me signer le formulaire de consentement ? Je préfère ne pas réveiller Ashley, sauf si c'est absolument nécessaire."

"Bien sûr que je le signerai, pas de problème. Est-ce qu'elle va s'en sortir ?"

"Oh oui, c'est le bébé qui m'inquiète. Je vais demander à une infirmière de venir avec le formulaire et nous emmènerons Ashley au bloc dans quelques minutes."

Il se tourna vers moi : "Es-tu le père du bébé ?"

"Non, mais je suis le fiancé d'Ashley."

Il sourit, "Alors je suppose que tu ne voudras pas être là pour l'accouchement ?"

Je secouai la tête, ne sachant pas si je pouvais me faire confiance s'il y avait beaucoup de sang.

"J'attendrai ici."

Il sourit et hocha la tête, "Un choix judicieux. Eh bien, je ferais mieux d'aller me préparer."

Esmée signa le formulaire et l'aide-soignant fit sortir Ashley de la chambre, nous laissant attendre anxieusement des nouvelles. Profitant de ce moment seuls, Esmée appela Carlisle et lui raconta ce qui se passait, puis elle me passa le téléphone.

"Emmett a récupéré ce salaud dans mon coffre ?"

"Oui, il l'a amené ici. Il est très silencieux, mais il a une épaule disloquée et la mâchoire fracturée. Tu veux que je m'occupe de lui ? je pense que tu ferais mieux de rester à l'hôpital avec Ashley."

"Merci, Carlisle. Tu sais ce qu'on attend de lui."

"Oui. Laisse-le-moi. Je ne suis pas sûr que le mariage était légal de toute façon, mais on verra. Salue Ashley de notre part quand elle se réveillera. J'espère que tout se passera bien."

L'attente fût un supplice et au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, j'étais de plus en plus anxieux.

"Combien de temps dure une césarienne Esmée ?"

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge et essaya de cacher son propre malaise.

"Je ne sais pas vraiment. Elle y est depuis une heure maintenant. Je vais voir si je peux trouver une infirmière et avoir des nouvelles."

Pendant qu'elle était partie, je me torturai avec des "Et si". Et si le bébé mourrait ? Et si Ashley mourrait ? Et s'ils mourraient tous les deux ?

Quand Esmée revint, j'étais à bout de nerfs.

"Eh bien ?"

"Il semble qu'il y ait eu des complications. Le bébé était en grande détresse et elle est maintenant en couveuse. Ashley a perdu beaucoup de sang et ils sont en train de lui faire une transfusion. L'infirmière pense qu'il lui faudra encore au moins une heure avant de pouvoir revenir dans sa chambre."

"Mais le bébé va s'en sortir ? Tu as dit « elle », c'est une fille ?"

"Oui, une petite fille de quatre livres. L'infirmière nous appellera d'ici quelques minutes pour qu'on puisse aller la voir."

Il se passa presque une demi-heure avant que l'infirmière ne vienne et nous accompagne à l'unité néonatale où la fille d'Ashley était couchée dans une couveuse avec des tubes et des fils jaillissant de son petit corps comme des tentacules.

Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'une chose aussi petite et fragile puisse survivre. Elle avait l'air si délicate comme si le moindre souffle de vent pourrait l'emporter.

"C'est quoi tous ces fils ?"

L'infirmière me sourit pour m'encourager ayant détecté la panique dans ma voix.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas. On surveille tous ses signes vitaux et on lui donne de l'oxygène. Elle est prématurée, c'est donc une procédure normale. Tu peux la toucher si tu veux. Il y a des hublots de l'autre côté de la couveuse."

Je jetai un coup d'œil nerveux à Esmée qui m'adressa un signe de tête encourageant, alors, je contournai la couveuse et vis les hublots. Délicatement, j'enfilai les gants que l'infirmière me remit puis j'ouvris un des hublots et passai ma main à l'intérieur pour toucher la jambe du minuscule occupant. C'était chaud sous mes doigts et elle me donnait des coups de pied comme si elle sentais ma présence. Ses petits poings s'agitaient et quand j'en touchai un avec mon doigt, elle le saisit de ses doigts miniatures, parfaits à tous points de vue.

"Elle est si belle."

J'étais tellement émerveillé par ce nouveau-né que je ne fis pas attention au temps que je passai là, jusqu'à ce que l'infirmière chuchote qu'elle devait faire quelques relevés et qu'Ashley était maintenant de retour dans sa chambre. Ce n'est qu'alors que je retirai ma main très prudemment et que je dis au revoir à la petite fille d'Ashley.

Esmée avait pris quelques photos avec son téléphone pour les montrer à Ashley et j'en étais heureux. J'aurais la preuve, s'il en était besoin, d'à quel point c'était merveilleux de voir un nouveau-né et je compris finalement pourquoi Rosalie et Esmée regrettaient leur incapacité à avoir des enfants. Ce devait être une torture pour elles.

Ashley avait les traits tirés quand nous entrâmes dans sa chambre, et comme elle était très fatiguée, nous ne restâmes pas très longtemps, mais elle fût aussi émerveillée par les photos que je l'avais été par son bébé.

"Elle est si belle et elle est à moi, ça ressemble à un rêve. Je vais l'appeler Hannah, qu'en penses-tu Edward ?"

Je souris, c'était un des noms de fille qu'on aimait tous les deux.

"Je trouve que c'est un joli nom. Hannah... ?"

Elle me sourit faiblement, mais je détectai une étincelle dans son œil et je hochai la tête en finissant pour elle.

"Hannah Cullen."

Esmée me lança un regard interrogateur et je haussai les épaules.

"Ashley et moi allons nous marier une fois que tout sera réglé, alors autant utiliser ce nom dès maintenant."

Ashley me toucha le bras du bout des doigts, un toucher de plumes que je sentis à peine.

"Tu l'a trouvé ? Je t'ai appelé, tu l'as trouvé ?"

Je hochai la tête : "Ne t'inquiète de rien. Je vais régler ça aujourd'hui. Repose-toi, c'est tout."

Elle sourit de nouveau et se détendit, ses yeux étaient fermés avant que nous n'atteignions la porte. Je regardai par dessus mon épaule une dernière fois et, en la voyant allongée là, alors qu'elle avait été si proche de perdre son bébé et sa propre vie, je décidai d'obtenir de Timothy qu'il accepte de divorcer ou qu'il confirme que le mariage n'était pas légal. S'il refusait, alors... Je ferais d'Ashley une veuve.


	52. Chapitre 52

Avant-dernier chapitre. A vendredi pour la conclusion de cette fiction.

* * *

Cette histoire est une traduction de **« A Tangled Web »**, écrite par **airedalegirl1**, dont vous trouverez le lien sur mon profil.

* * *

**Chapitre cinquante-deux**

**Bella**

Je m'inquiétais pour mon père. Je ne voulais pas être la cause d'ennuis entre lui et sa femme ou ses amis, même si je ne les aimais pas beaucoup. Si son mariage était terminé, il se retrouverait tout seul et je détestais l'idée que ce soit aussi ma faute. Je ne pouvais pas rester à Forks. Les Quileutes pourraient bien se remettre à ruer dans les brancards et puis, je devais à maman et papa de rentrer à la maison et de finir l'école tout en essayant de me racheter pour mon horrible comportement.

J'avais l'impression que les ennuis me suivaient, où que j'aille, et que les gens autour de moi en souffraient. J'avais jeté Ashley dans les griffes d'une secte et maintenant elle était enceinte et devait vivre avec des étrangers, même si elle et Edward Cullen semblaient visiblement très proches, alors peut-être que la situation allait s'arranger. Je ne pouvais pas en dire autant de la femme de Charlie. D'après le peu qu'il avait dit à Jasper, il n'y avait aucune chance que lui et Sue restent ensemble et, plus terrible encore, beaucoup de jeunes hommes étaient morts. Si je n'avais pas insisté pour rencontrer mon père biologique, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Charlie me blâmerait-il pour tout ça ? Est-ce que j'allais le perdre alors que je venais de le retrouver ?

Jasper me demanda ce qui me tracassait et, sans le vouloir, tout sortit d'un coup. J'étais malheureuse et j'avais mal à la tête, mais il me remonta le moral. Il me fit remarquer que ce n'était pas ma faute si Peter et Charlotte m'avaient gardée après avoir trouvé la voiture après l'accident et ne m'avaient pas parlé de ma vraie vie. Que s'ils m'avaient dit qu'ils savaient qui était mon père et m'avaient aidée à trouver un moyen de le contacter en toute sécurité, je ne me serais peut-être pas enfuie. Il me dit que ce n'était pas ma faute si le père de Luke nous avait menti et avait essayé de nous garder dans la communauté. Ce n'était pas non plus ma faute s'il avait donné l'ordre de me tuer.

"Tu ne devrais pas te sentir responsable de tout ça, Bella. Nous sommes tous fautifs. Charlotte voulait désespérément un enfant, elle n'en a jamais fait un secret, et quand elle t'a trouvée, c'était comme un rêve devenu réalité. Peter l'a soutenue et ils ont fait de leur mieux pour t'élever comme une petite fille normale. Ils se sont mis dans une situation inextricable. Ils craignaient que tu veuilles les quitter si tu découvrais l'existence de Charlie. Ils avaient fait tout leur possible pour garder leur secret et avaient plutôt bien réussi jusqu'à ce que j'arrive et leur impose une contrainte supplémentaire. Tu vois, j'ai su dès que je t'ai vue que tu étais celle qu'il me fallait, mon seul grand amour. Cette idée n'emballait pas Peter, et d'ailleurs, moi non plus. On a mis un beau bazars. Mais tu es ici et en sécurité, tu sais tout et tu es toujours là, avec moi."

Je lui étais reconnaissante pour tout ce qu'il venait de dire et je compris finalement que nous étions tous plus ou moins à blâmer pour les ennuis dans lesquels je m'étais mis. J'étais également heureuse que les choses aient fini par s'arranger, sauf, bien sûr, pour ce qui était de mon père même si, peut-être, tout finirait par s'arranger pour lui aussi.

Ce qui était sûr, c'est que c'était plus facile maintenant que mon père connaissait tous les secrets, je n'avais plus à faire attention à ce que je disais. Je savais aussi que j'aimais Jasper et je me demandais si avec le temps il me demanderait de devenir un vampire. Cette idée ne me faisait pas peur. Si Jasper, papa, maman et les Cullen avaient pu le faire, ça ne pouvait pas être si terrible. Et, bien sûr, si Ashley et Edward devenaient vraiment proches, peut-être qu'elle envisagerait de devenir un vampire aussi. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle connaissait leur secret et peut-être que je pourrais aider une fois qu'elle serait au courant. C'était assez effrayant d'entendre parler des vampires pour la première fois, même lorsqu'il s'agissait de gens que l'on connaissait bien.

Jasper s'était arrangé pour rencontrer Charlie dans un motel à mi-chemin entre Port Angeles et Seattle. De cette façon, nous serions assez loin de la réserve Quileute pour ne pas causer d'autres problèmes avec les loups restants.

Nous arrivèrent les premiers et Jasper récupéra la clé à l'accueil pendant que j'attendais dehors. Me trouver là, me rappelait le dernier motel où nous étions lorsque la meute de loups était apparue, menaçant Jasper et essayant de me persuader de rester à l'écart pendant qu'ils le tuaient. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire que je leur avais tenu tête et que j'avais tenu bon. Peut-être mon courage venait-il de mon amour pour Jasper ?

Charlie ne nous fit pas fait attendre longtemps. A peine moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, il nous rejoignit et je fus horrifiée quand je le vis. Il avait l'air plus âgé et fatigué, mais quand il posa les yeux sur moi, il sourit et sembla vraiment heureux de me voir.

"Bella, je suis content de te voir. Est-ce que ça va ?"

Je m'approchai pour le saluer en lui jetant mes bras autour de lui et en le serrant très fort.

"Papa, je suis vraiment désolée. Jasper m'a dit que tu avais des problèmes avec Sue. Que s'est-il passé ?"

"Peu importe, Bella. Ce n'est pas ton problème, je suis content de te voir. Que dirais-tu si nous allions grignoter un truc et prendre un café ? Je ne me souviens pas de la dernière fois où j'ai mangé. Toi aussi Jasper, j'ai un message pour toi."

Jasper fronça les sourcils, mais il pouvait voir que Charlie ne voulait pas encore en parler, alors il accepta et nous nous dirigeâmes tous les trois vers le restaurant voisin pour commander du café et des parts de tarte pour Charlie et moi. Cela nous a amusa de voir que nous avions tous les deux choisi la tarte aux cerises, nous avions plus en commun que je ne le pensais.

Pendant que nous attendions notre commande, je demandai à Charlie ce qui s'était passé et il me donna ce que je savais être une version édulcorée.

"Je suis désolée que mon apparition t'ait causé tant d'ennuis papa."

Il se pencha à travers la table et prit ma main, la tenant doucement pendant qu'il parlait.

"Bella, rien de tout ça n'est de ta faute et tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir pour ça. Sue a pris ses propres décisions. Elle a contourné l'autorité de Quil et c'est elle qui est responsable de ce qui est arrivé aux jeunes Quileute. Même Johnny l'a dit et c'est pour ça qu'elle a été punie. Je n'étais pas nécessairement d'accord avec lui pour Quil. Il ne méritait pas de perdre sa liberté et la seule maison qu'il ait jamais connue, mais personne ne m'a demandé mon avis. Quant aux mensonges qu'elle t'a dis et le fait qu'elle m'a délibérément caché ta visite, ce sont ses décisions et elle a eu ce qu'elle méritait. Je ne peux pas vivre avec quelqu'un qui ment et triche. Comment aurais-je pu lui refaire confiance ? Je suis désolé pour Seth, mais j'ai fait tout ce que je pouvais pour l'aider."

Je hochai la tête, mais je me sentais quand même coupable. J'avais détruit la vie de Charlie en apparaissant sur le pas de sa porte sans prévenir. Pourquoi n'étais-je pas rentrée à la maison avec papa et maman quand ils me l'avaient demandé ?

"Ce Johnny avait aussi un message pour toi, Jasper. Il avait l'air de te connaître."

Jasper leva les yeux de son téléphone qu'il était en train de consulter, pour regarder Charlie.

"Pour moi ?"

"Oui, au moins, il t'a appelé le Major. Peut-être que tu me mettras au courant à ce propos à un moment ou à un autre ? Il voulais être sûr que tu comprennes qu'il considérait que la situation est réglée. Je pense qu'il craint que tu ne veuilles aller plus loin."

Jasper hocha la tête, " Il a entendu parler de ma réputation comme j'ai entendu parler de la sienne, bien que nous ne nous soyons jamais rencontrés. Je ne veux pas plus d'ennuis que lui. S'il est satisfait, alors, moi aussi. Comme Bella, je suis désolé que votre vie ait été si durement affectée par notre présence."

"J'ai eu l'impression qu'il pensait que Sue avait transformé une situation difficile en tragédie. Tant de jeunes hommes sont morts."

Les deux hommes se regardaient et je me demandais à quoi ils pensaient. Que Jasper était peut-être le seul responsable de tous ces morts ? Si c'était ça, c'était injuste, il ne s'était battu que pour me protéger. J'ouvris la bouche pour parler, puis, après réflexion, je la refermai. Quoi que je dise, ça ne ferait qu'empirer les choses. Charlie se tourna vers moi une fois de plus.

"Je vais divorcer, Bella. Demain, je mettrai la maison en vente. Je ne peux plus y vivre. Je ne veux même pas vivre à Forks, il y a trop de souvenirs dans cette ville. Je me demandais, eh bien, si je pourrais parler à tes parents. Voir s'ils s'opposeraient à ce que je reste en contact avec toi, et peut-être même à ce que je te rende visite ou que tu viennes me voir quand j'aurais déménagé."

"Mais où iras-tu, papa ? Tu as vécu à Forks toute ta vie. Tous tes amis sont là-bas."

Nous fûmes interrompus par le serveur qui était revenu remplir les tasses de café et nous apporter les parts de tarte.

Ce n'est qu'après son départ que je continuai.

"Ça ne va pas te manquer ?"

Il secoua la tête en coupant sa part de tarte en petits morceaux.

"La plupart de mes amis étaient des Quileutes et je pense que maintenant, je ne suis plus le bienvenu dans la réserve. En plus, comme je l'ai dit, il y a trop de souvenirs dans cette maison. Un nouveau départ n'est pas plus mal. Je pourrais fermer les yeux et planter une épingle sur la carte, aller où je veux. Il devrait me rester assez quand j'aurai donné sa part à Sue pour acheter quelque chose. Je n'ai pas besoin que ça soit grand, il n'y a que moi et bien sûr, il y aura une chambre d'amis pour toi si jamais tu veux venir."

"Je vous proposerais bien de vous aider à déménager, mais je pense que ce serait une bonne idée de rester loin de Forks pendant un moment."

Charlie acquiesça d'un signe de tête à ce que venait de dire Jasper. Je me sentais toujours mal parce qu'il se sentirait encore plus seul quand il ferait tout cela.

"Tu veux que je t'aide à ranger la maison, papa ? Je suis sûr que ça ne dérangerait pas papa et maman."

Charlie sourit à nouveau : "Ce serait bien, mais tu ne devrais pas aller à l'école ?"

Je ne savais pas trop quoi dire. Mon père n'était pas au courant de tout ce qui s'était passé avant que j'arrive chez lui et j'étais trop gênée pour tout lui raconter.

Jasper vint alors à mon secours.

"Il s'est passé pas mal de choses récemment, Charlie. Des choses dont vous devriez parler avec Bella et ses parents. Pour l'instant, elle ne va plus à l'école, elle a abandonné."

Je grimaçai lorsque mon père tourna les yeux vers moi.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce cirque, jeune fille ? Tu ne comprends pas à quel point ton éducation est importante ?"

Je hochai la tête en rougissant intensément : "Oui, je le sais. C'est compliqué, mais je t'expliquerai plus tard ce qui s'est passé."

Charlie hocha la tête mais n'insista pas. J'aurai l'air d'une véritable idiote quand il apprendrait ce que j'avais fait, mais je pouvais difficilement me taire si je voulais développer une relation avec mon père.

Quand nous eûmes fini notre tarte, nous retournâmes lentement au motel où maman et papa nous attendaient. Ils nous avaient laissés, Jasper et moi, rencontrer Charlie seuls, mais maintenant, ils étaient revenus à la chambre. Charlie leur serra la main et les remercia de m'avoir ramenée le voir.

L'atmosphère était un peu tendue, au début, mais au fur et à mesure que Charlie expliquait ce qui s'était passé à la réserve et ce qu'il espérait que papa et maman permettraient, les choses se réchauffèrent.

Maman et papa savaient que je voulais avoir une relation avec mon vrai père et étaient heureux de me le permettre sans rendre les choses difficiles. Charlie expliqua qu'il cherchait un endroit où vivre qui ne soit pas trop loin de chez eux.

"Je ne vais pas m'installer sur votre paillasson, mais ce serait bien que Bella puisse m'appeler si elle le veut. J'espère que vous comprenez que je n'essaie pas de m'imposer."

Charlotte hocha la tête.

"En fait, Charlie, nous avions peur que vous vouliez nous enlever Bella, après tout, c'est votre fille. Nous l'aimons, vous le savez, mais nous comprenons ce que vous devez ressentir."

"Bon, j'imagine que ça serait bien qu'on clarifie les choses. Peut-être même qu'on pourrait être amis plus tard. Mais j'ai quelques questions."

"Bien sûr, on savait que vous en auriez. Allez-y, posez-les."

Charlie prit son temps pour réfléchir, puis commença.

"Eh bien, tout d'abord, j'aimerais savoir ce qui s'est vraiment passé quand vous avez trouvé Bella."

Charlotte soupira : "C'était moi. Je l'ai trouvée. Elle était dans une voiture qui venait d'avoir un accident pendant une tempête, à cause de la route mouillée. Un des pneus a éclaté et le conducteur a perdu le contrôle. Le pick-up s'est retrouvé sur le toit dans un fossé. La mère de Bella et le gars avec qui elle était, étaient tous les deux morts. J'ai trouvé Bella sur le siège arrière, elle était inconsciente mais n'était pas gravement blessée. Je voulais un enfant à moi depuis si longtemps que je n'ai pas réfléchi quand je l'ai vue. Alors, je l'ai emmenée. Nous nous sommes occupés d'elle, Charlie, nous l'avons traitée comme si c'était notre propre fille."

Charlie hocha la tête, "Oh, je vois ça. Merci de l'avoir sauvée, elle aurait pu rester coincée dans cette voiture pendant des heures."

"Cette route n'était pas très fréquentée. Elle aurait pu y rester jusqu'au lendemain, voir plus tard encore. Je n'ai jamais pensé qu'elle pouvait avoir un père qui l'attendait, au début je croyais que le mort dans la voiture était son père."

"OK. Laissons ça, je l'ai retrouvée finalement. Bella me dit qu'elle avait abandonné l'école et ça m'inquiète."

Je grinçai des dents quand papa et maman commencèrent à expliquer mes crises de colère et les disputes avec eux, puis ma décision de m'enfuir. Quand Charlie éclata de rire, j'eus du mal à y croire.

"Eh bien, visiblement vous avez vécu les situations merdiques et les bons côtés quand on a un enfant. Je ne pense pas que j'aurais agi différemment, Peter."

Ils n'avaient pas parlé de mon béguin pour Jasper et la façon dont je l'avais traité, ce dont je leur étais reconnaissante.

Quand ils en arrivèrent au moment où je m'étais enfuie et que j'avais rejoint une secte, il redevint sérieux. Je suppose qu'en tant qu'ex-flic, il ne comprenait que trop bien à quel point j'aurais pu avoir des ennuis. Mon sauvetage par Jasper fût minimisé aussi, mais papa comprit qu'il y avait des choses à ce sujet qu'on ne lui disait pas, des choses, et je crois qu'il le comprenait, qui étaient liées au fait que Jasper était un vampire.

"Dieu merci, tu as trouvé les filles à temps. C'est le cauchemar de tous les pères. Ma question suivante s'adresse à toi Jasper. Je vais considérer que j'ai le droit de poser cette question. Quelles sont tes intentions envers notre fille ?"

Ma bouche s'assécha et j'eus des frissons. Je n'étais pas sûre de ce que maman et papa ressentaient à propos de Jasper et moi, j'avais des doutes, mais je n'étais pas sûre.

Jasper, cependant, ne sourcilla pas, il hocha simplement la tête.

"Je suppose que vous en avez le droit, Charlie. J'aime Bella et je pense qu'elle m'aime, mais peu importe comment nous nous aimons, je veux que Bella termine ses études pendant tandis que nous sortirons ensemble. Et quand elle décidera de ce qu'elle veut faire de sa vie, je la soutiendrai."

"Et quel est ton objectif, Jasper ? Je veux dire, quand Bella aura fini ses études et que vous serez toujours fous l'un de l'autre ?"

Jasper ne détourna jamais le regard pendant qu'il répondait,

"Je pense que vous connaissez déjà la ré suppose qu'un des Quileute, peut-être même Johnny H, vous en a parlé."

Papa sourit et hocha la tête.

"J'aimerais quand même l'entendre de ta bouche."

"J'aimerais que Bella devienne un vampire aussi, pour ne pas la perdre, mais si elle décide de rester humaine, je respecterai sa décision et l'aimerai jusqu'au jour de sa mort."

En écoutant Jasper énoncer mes choix d'une voix calme, je compris ce qu'impliquait l'amour d'un vampire, mais aussi qu'il m'aimait assez pour ne pas essayer de me persuader de devenir aussi un vampire. Cela me fit réaliser à quel point je l'aimais et à quel point j'avais failli perdre tout ce qui était important dans ma vie. Je voulais juste implorer leur pardon à tous : ma mère, mon père, Jasper et Charlie. En même temps, je savais aussi que je n'en avais pas besoin, ils m'avaient déjà pardonné. J'avais tellement de chance !

"Écoutez, Charlie. Nous ne pouvons pas vous aider pour ce que vous avez à faire à Forks, mais nous envisageons de trouver une maison dans la région de Portland. Et si on trouvait un endroit assez grand pour que vous puissiez vivre sur la propriété ? Je veux qu'il y ait assez de place pour avoir quelques chevaux, donc nous voulons trouver une propriété avec des dépendances. En rénover une pour vous offrir un logement devrait être assez facile. Comme ça, vous pourrez voir Bella quand vous le voudrez et on pourra garder notre fille. Tout le monde sera heureux."

J'aurais pu embrasser papa pour avoir suggéré cette idée et je lui pris les mains et les serrai pour le remercier.

Charlie y réfléchit un instant, puis hocha la tête lentement.

"C'est une offre très généreuse. Ça me semble être une très bonne idée pour moi. Qu'en penses-tu Bella ? Accepterais-tu que je sois aussi proche ? Je ne veux pas gâcher les liens que tu as avec ta mère et ton père."

Je le regardai fixement, il me demandait mon avis ?

"J'aimerais que tu sois assez près pour te voir souvent, papa. Tu crois que tu pourras supporter de me partager ?"

"Je préfère ça que de te perdre à nouveau. J'adorerais faire partie de ta vie et comme ça je pourrais garder un œil sur ton beau-parleur de petit ami."

Maman et moi éclatâmes de rire toutes les deux, un beau-parleur ? Je me demandais jusqu'à quel point il supporterait papa, qui pouvait parfois être acerbe et maladroit. J'étais sûre qu'il se débrouillerait tout seul. Je les aimais tous les deux, ce qui faisait de moi une jeune femme très chanceuse. L'idée de retourner à l'école me laissait froide, mais il fallait que j'obtienne mon diplôme si je voulais travailler, mais pourrais-je le faire ? Comment les vampires faisaient-ils pour gagner leur argent ? Papa fabriquait des meubles et maman faisait de la couture, mais s'ils ne vieillissaient pas, ils ne pouvaient pas rester trop longtemps au même endroit, alors comment faisaient-ils pour continuer à travailler ? Je m'inquiéterai de ça plus tard, pour l'instant, je voulais juste profiter de la présence de tous mes parents et savoir qu'Ashley et moi étions toutes deux retombées sur nos pieds.


	53. Chapitre 53

Bonjour à tous,

Ça y est! Voici le dernier chapitre de cette fiction. Un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont pris la peine de reviewer, qui ça soit une, dix fois ou à presque chaque chapitre. Ça fait à chaque fois super plaisir. Donc, merci à vous:

ben40550

Pims10

Paulys

Elfia

Paupau15

jessy n

Maaaddd

grimm-jenn

Juliettelhx

Croquette

Bloom Night

Naoli

Je vous laisse donc avec ce dernier chapitre...

* * *

Cette histoire est une traduction de **« A Tangled Web »**, écrite par **airedalegirl1**, dont vous trouverez le lien sur mon profil.

* * *

**Chapitre cinquante-trois**

**Bella**

J'avais aidé papa à emballer ses affaires tout en restant sur nos gardes à cause des Quileutes, mais nous n'en avions vu aucun. J'avais craint qu'il soit difficile pour mon père de tourner le dos à la seule maison qu'il ait connue, mais il semblait s'en moquer. Je crois plutôt qu'il était soulagé de s'éloigner de Forks, surtout lorsqu'il a emménagé dans la maison que papa et maman avaient achetée jusqu'à ce que la dépendance soit aménagée pour lui.

Bien sûr, Jasper m'avait manqué pendant mon séjour à Forks, mais j'avais compris pourquoi il était réticent à se montrer là-bas. Je pense qu'il ne voulait pas que Johnny H croit à une provocation de sa part.

Ça avait été étrange de dormir dans une maison qui aurait pu être la mienne si papa et maman ne m'avaient pas trouvée dans la voiture accidentée. Quelle aurait été l'attitude de Sue ? Est-ce que c'est parce que j'avais amené des vampires à Forks qu'elle m'avait tant me haïe ? Ou aurait-elle ressenti la même chose à l'égard du seul enfant biologique de Charlie ? Je suppose que je n'aurais jamais de réponse à cette question, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Ce n'était pas comme si son attitude envers moi faisait une différence dans ma vie ou dans ma relation avec mon père. J'avais juste beaucoup de chance que mes trois parents s'entendent si bien.

Ensemble, Charlie et papa avaient bien travaillé sur la nouvelle maison puis avaient commencé la conversion de la dépendance pour papa. Avec l'aide de Jasper, ils avaient fait le plus gros du travail en un rien de temps, puis papa s'était chargé de la décoration intérieure, pour que tout soit exactement comme il le souhaitait.

Papa était aux anges quand il découvrit que Charlie aimait l'équitation et les chevaux, bien qu'il n'en ait jamais possédé. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que les deux hommes s'associent pour faire du ranch un élevage de chevaux.

On nous avait parlé de la tentative d'enlèvement d'Ashley par Timothy et de la naissance prématurée de sa petite fille, Hannah, causée par cette tentative. J'étais soulagée que la mère et le bébé se portent si bien.

Bien sûr, une fois que papa en eut entendu parler, j'avais dû lui raconter le reste de mon histoire, y compris la période que j'avais passée avec la secte, même si j'avais eu honte car cela prouvait à quel point j'avais été idiote et crédule. À mon grand soulagement, mon père avait simplement été heureux que Peter et Jasper aient pu nous trouver et nous sauver, mon amie et moi.

J'appelais régulièrement Ashley attendant qu'elle me dise enfin qu'elle était dans le secret. Après tout, elle était fiancée à Edward Cullen, et j'étais sûre qu'il lui dirait la vérité sur lui-même avant le mariage si, bien sûr, elle n'avait pas eu de doutes avant et ne lui avait pas carrément posé la question.

Ashley m'avait demandé d'être la marraine d'Hannah et elle avait éclaté de rire quand je lui avait dit que je n'était pas sûre d'être meilleure personne pour un tel rôle.

"N'est-ce pas tout l'intérêt ? Hannah n'a aucune chance de faire une seule des choses stupides qu'on a faites. Nous connaissons déjà les signes et les pièges. Tout ira bien, Bella."

En voyant Ashley et Edward ensemble au baptême avec la petite Hannah, j'avais compris qu'elle était enfin heureuse. Il la traitait comme une reine et elle, en conséquence, avait perdu son attitude acerbe et s'était épanouie en une belle et heureuse jeune femme. Si je n'avais pas eu Jasper, j'aurais pu lui envier la joie que j'avais vue sur son visage, mais j'étais assez heureuse de la façon dont les choses avaient tourné pour moi aussi. Je m'étais demandé si cela valait la peine de terminer mes études, mais je savais que Charlie, maman et papa voulaient que je le fasse et que ça ne serait pas trop long, seulement un an. Et puis Jasper était là, alors il ne me manquerait pas, même si parfois j'aurais aimé que nous puissions être tout seuls. C'était peut-être juste mon imagination, mais mes parents semblaient déterminés à garder un œil sur nous. C'était presque comme s'ils voulaient être sûrs que je ne finisse pas comme Ashley, célibataire et enceinte !

Quand j'avais appelé Ashley la fois suivante, elle était plus contenue et j'avais eu peur qu'il y ait un problème avec Hannah ou avec Edward.

"Ça va, Ash ?"

"Ouais. Est-ce que je t'ai dit que j'avais envoyé une photo d'Hannah et une lettre à ma mère pour lui dire que j'allais me marier ?"

"Non, tu as eu une réponse ?"

"Ouais, et je n'aurais pas dû prendre cette peine. J'ai dit à Esmée que c'était une mauvaise idée quand elle m'en a parlé, mais elle pensait que c'était normal de dire à maman ce qui s'était passé. Au début, elle semblait vraiment intéressée par Hannah. Puis elle a voulu tout savoir sur Edward. Je crois que c'est à ce moment-là que j'ai compris qu'elle avait bu. Elle voulait savoir s'il était riche et si nous ferions un grand mariage. Elle a fait remarquer qu'elle n'avait pas assez d'argent pour rendre visite à sa petite-fille, pour venir à Boston pour le mariage et s'offrir une tenue appropriée. Elle a même parlé d'amener son nouveau copain, Slade, avec elle. Quand je lui ai dit que nous ferions une petite cérémonie à la maison, que ça servait à rien qu'elle vienne jusqu'ici, elle est retombée dans sa méchanceté habituelle. Elle a demandé si Edward était heureux de se retrouver avec une fille qui s'était faite engrosser par un farfelu venant d'une secte. Esmée avait vraiment de la peine pour moi et elle a rappelé maman. J'ai entendu ma mère lui crier dessus, mais Esmée n'a jamais perdu son calme. Elle a juste dit qu'il vaudrait mieux que je fasse comme elle l'avait demandé la dernière fois que nous nous étions vues et que je reste à l'écart. J'ai toujours peur qu'elle arrive à la maison avec sa sébile, mais je pense que si elle le fait, Esmée et Edward la jetteront dehors."

"Alors, tout est réglé pour ton divorce ?"

"En quelque sorte. Apparemment, Carlisle a parlé à Timothy et l'a convaincu de dire que nous n'avions jamais été mariés légalement. Il a signé une déclaration dans ce sens et c'est tout ce dont j'avais besoin."

"Tant mieux pour toi. Ça me fait plaisir d'entendre ça ."

Je me demandais si Carlisle ou Emmett lui avaient tordu le bras ou s'ils l'avaient tué. Ça ne m'aurait pas étonnée après ce qu'il a fait à Ashley à la clinique.

Plus tard, quand j'avais posé la question à Jasper, il m'avait regardée un long moment en silence, puis avait pincé les lèvres.

"Tu veux vraiment que je réponde à ça ? Ou ne préfères-tu pas rester dans l'ignorance et garder tes soupçons."

Je sus alors que Carlisle ou Edward avaient tué Timothy pour s'assurer qu'il ne causerait plus jamais d'ennuis à Ashley et j'ai cessé de demander. Peut-être que cela faisait de moi une lâche ou peut-être que j'avais simplement décidé que l'ignorance était une bénédiction. Je savais que Jasper essayait juste de me protéger.

La fois suivante, elle m'a demandé ce que je faisais et je lui ai dit que j'étais retournée à l'école pour pouvoir obtenir mon diplôme.

"Encore l'école ? Beurk. Et Jasper ?"

"Oh, il est là et après avoir eu mon diplôme, cela dépendra de si je décide d'aller à la fac ou de me marier."

"L'université ? Eh bien, tu as toujours été studieuse. Bella, je peux te poser une question personnelle ?"

"Bien sûr. Ça va ? Tu as l'air différente."

Je craignais que quelque chose ne l'ait bouleversée.

"Ne me dis pas que ta mère est venue !"

"Non. Ce n'est pas ça. Écoute, Edward m'a dit que tu étais déjà au courant, alors je vais être franche. Comment as-tu digéré le fait que ton père et ta mère étaient... des vampires ?"

Elle prononça le dernier mot à peine plus fort qu'un murmure et je me souris à moi-même. Donc, finalement, on le lui avait dit.

"J'étais choquée, un peu effrayée, et peut-être même un peu horrifiée, mais je m'y suis habituée. Toi aussi, tu t'y habitueras. Est-ce que ça fait une différence dans ce que tu ressens pour Edward ou les Cullen ?"

Elle hésita une seconde puis soupira.

"Non, je suppose que non, mais ça a été un choc. Je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose d'un peu différent dans la famille, mais je n'aurais jamais deviné qu'ils étaient... Eh bien, tu sais."

"As-tu pensé à ce que cela signifie pour toi ?"

"Ouais. Edward m'a expliqué que c'était à moi de décider si je voulais aussi devenir vampire. Le changement en soi semblait assez dur, mais l'idée de ne pas voir Hannah pendant quelques années me fait peur. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Et toi, qu'en penses-tu ? Tu sais qu'une fois qu'on devient un vampire, on ne peut plus avoir d'enfants."

"Oui, je sais. Je suppose que j'ai eu un peu plus de temps pour m'habituer à l'idée et il faut que je prenne mon père en considération. Jasper dit que c'est à moi de décider, alors je réfléchis encore."

"Tu sais qu'on passe d'une situation folle à une autre. Si on était dans un film, cette histoire ne sortirait jamais à l'écran, ça va beaucoup trop loin."

On en rit toutes les deux, mais elle avait raison. Je pense qu'à ce moment-là, je savais que nous ferions toutes les deux ce dernier pas pour devenir un vampire. Étant amoureuses de Edward et Jasper, que pouvions-nous faire d'autre ? Ashley pourrait retarder sa transformation de quelques années, jusqu'à ce qu'Hannah soit un peu plus âgée.

Esmée appela quelques semaines plus tard et, après avoir demandé des nouvelles de Charlie, elle nous fit part de la vraie raison de son appel. Luke voulait que je sache qu'il avait quitté la maison après avoir reçu une bourse d'études. Il voulait devenir travailleur social spécialisé dans la déprogrammation sectaire. Après tout, qui pourrait être mieux que quelqu'un qui a été élevé dans une secte. Son père avait finalement été reconnu coupable de tous les chefs d'accusation et purgeait une peine de trente ans de prison alors que les quelques membres de la secte qui étaient impliqués dans ses activités purgeaient des peines moins lourdes. Je savais que les Cullen avaient certainement aidé Luke avec sa bourse d'études et je leur en étais reconnaissante, même si Jasper aurait préféré qu'il soit aussi enfermé. Je pense qu'il était encore un peu jaloux de Luke, mais c'était absurde. Comment pourrais-je aimer Luke quand j'avais Jasper ?

J'obtins finalement mon diplôme ce qui me donna l'impression si j'avais terminé mes études de façon adéquate. Mes parents étaient tous fiers de moi. Et bien sûr, ils voulaient que j'aille à l'université, mais j'avais déjà pris ma décision. Je ne voulais pas vieillir, ça ne me plaisait pas de d'avoir l'air plus vieille que Jasper et aller à l'université signifiait que j'aurais 22 ans quand je deviendrai un vampire. C'était une idée stupide, mais je n'y pouvais rien. Après tout, je pourrais aller à l'université plus tard, une fois que j'aurais appris à me contrôler. Jasper m'a même proposé d'aller à l'université avec moi. C'était tentant !

Dans cette association, Charlie était celui qui gérait toutes les relations avec les humains pour que Papa n'ait pas à le faire, lui qui prenait souvent les gens à rebrousse-poil. Il aimait rencontrer des gens, même d'autres vampires, et très vite, il s'était mis à parler très souvent d'une amie de Charlotte. Elizabeth était venue nous rendre visite parce qu'elle recherchait une nouvelle jument pour remplacer une jument qui était maintenant trop vieille pour être montée et elle et Charlie s'étaient tout de suite entendus. Maman était amusée par l'affection qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre alors que je ressentais un peu de jalousie, ce qui était stupide. Il serait toujours mon père et j'avais déjà prévu d'épouser Jasper et de devenir un vampire.

Après quatre visites, Elizabeth et papa avaient annoncé qu'ils avaient l'intention de se fiancer et voulaient me demander mon accord. Comme si je pouvais refuser ! Je savais très bien qu'en épousant Elizabeth, mon père prenait aussi la décision de devenir un vampire, il ferait donc toujours partie de ma vie, que pourrais-je demander de plus ?

Au finale, l'année fut riche en événements. Charlie et Elizabeth commencèrent à planifier leur mariage tandis qu'Ashley m'appela pour me dire qu'elle ne pourrait pas encore être transformée parce qu'elle était à nouveau enceinte. La famille Cullen était aux anges, surtout Edward. Il aimait Hannah comme sa fille, mais l'idée d'avoir un autre enfant lui plaisait parce que, comme il l'avait dit, " il avait été enfant unique et n'avait pas trouvé ça drôle ".

Nous continuâmes à regarder les prospectus de différentes universités, mais mon cœur n'y était pas. Ce que je voulais vraiment, c'était me marier, j'en avais assez de l'école pour le moment. D'ailleurs, une fois mon certificat de fin d'études obtenus, mes parents s'étaient calmés avec ça. Je suppose que j'avais gagné le droit d'être traitée comme une adulte. Nous étions alors partis ensemble pour une semaine de vacances à Cape Cod pour rencontrer Ashley, Hannah et Edward.

Ça avait été vraiment génial d'être à nouveau avec Ashley et nous avions passé un après-midi juste toutes les deux à parler du passé et à rire tant et si bien que nous avions fini par pleurer. Les garçons avaient emmené Hannah se promener et je m'étais demandé si Jasper pensait à nos choix. Nous pourrions avoir un enfant à nous si je restais humaine un peu plus longtemps et j'avais décidé d'en discuter avec lui à leur retour.

Ce soir-là, Edward et Ashley avaient mis Hannah au lit, puis étaient allés se promener en nous laissant pour garder la petite, et j'en avais profité pour aborder le sujet avec Jasper.

"Tu as l'air de beaucoup apprécier Hannah. Regrettes-tu de ne pas avoir d'enfants ?"

Il n'avait pas répondu tout de suite et je m'étais demandé à quoi il pensait.

"Oui et non, je crois. Je ne me suis jamais imaginé en tant que père, d'ailleurs ça pourrait être très dangereux pour toi."

"Dangereux ? Pourquoi ?"

"Souviens-toi Bella, je suis un vampire et tu es une humaine. Pour autant que je sache, il y a eu que très peu de naissances d'hybrides et la plupart se sont terminée par la mort de la mère ou du bébé, ou même des deux. J'ai été choqué quand tu m'as parlé d'Ashley, mais je suppose que si quelqu'un à une chance de s'en sortir, c'est bien elle, avec Carlisle pour l'aider. Je ne pourrais pas te faire subir ça, je ne supporterai pas de te perdre."

"Et si je te disais que je voulais que nous ayons un bébé ?"

"Vraiment ?"

"Je n'y avais pas vraiment réfléchi, mais maintenant j'ai le choix et je pense que nous devrions au moins en parler. Je veux dire, une fois que je serai un vampire, nous n'auront plus le choix."

Il sourit et passa un bras autour des épaules.

"Si je devais père, je ne voudrais personne d'autre que toi pour en être la mère, mais c'est une décision que je ne peux pas prendre à ta place.

Quelque chose me vint alors à l'esprit.

"C'est pour ça que tu n'as pas... ?"

Il hocha la tête.

"Si nous faisons l'amour, je veux être sûr que tu es en sécurité et puis, je crois que je suis un peu vieux jeu. J'aimerais attendre qu'on soit mariés."

"Alors il va falloir que tu m'épouses rapidement parce que cette abstinence me rend folle."

Son sourire s'élargit.

"Ça me va, chérie, donnes-moi juste la date."

Et c'est exactement ce que j'ai fait, j'ai fixé une date trois mois plus tard. Tout le monde voulait s'impliquer, surtout mes parents, et comme j'étais la seule fille qu'ils marieraient, j'ai laissé l'organisation du mariage entre leurs mains compétentes. J'étais plus intéressée par la lune de miel et je me demandais ce que ça ferait de me mettre au lit nue avec Jasper. J'étais nerveuse et j'ai finalement abordé le sujet avec maman de façon détournée. Elle m'a rassurée en me disant que tout viendrait naturellement et que je devrais simplement me détendre et profiter de ce moment qui ferait de moi l'épouse de Jasper à part entière.

Au départ, je pensais demander à Jasper de me transformer pendant notre lune de miel, mais j'avais finalement décidé de ne pas le faire. Si je m'amusais bien, pourquoi faudrait-il que je gâche tout pour subir la torture de devenir un vampire ?

La cérémonie de mariage fut magnifique, très courte et simple, comme je l'avais demandé. Au moment du départ pour notre lune de miel, alors que la famille nous faisait signe de la main pour nous faire leurs adieux et je m'étais tournée vers mon mari pour lui demander où nous allions. Mais il avait gardé le secret me laissant devenir dingue à force d'essayer de le découvrir.

"Encore une heure ou deux et tu le découvriras. En attendant, pourquoi ne te détends-tu pas, fais une sieste ? Tu ne voudrais pas être trop fatiguée ce soir, n'est-ce pas ?"

J'avais rougi, ce qui l'avait fait sourire, je m'étais ensuite blottie contre lui, la tête posée sur son épaule et ma main sur sa cuisse. J'étais bien et me sentant soudainement courageuse, j'avais déplacé ma main un peu plus haut, ce qui l'avait fait gémir.

"Si tu continues comme ça, on n'arrivera pas à la maison du lac."

C'était à moi de sourire et j'avais laissé ma main là, sachant qu'il pouvait sentir la chaleur de ma peau contre l'intérieur de sa cuisse.

Nous étions arrivés de justesse à la maison du lac mais nous n'avions atteint la chambre que bien plus tard, mais aucun de nous ne s'en était plaint.

Nous avons passé une semaine merveilleuse à la maison du lac avant de retourner à la maison pour découvrir que Charlie et papa nous avaient construit une simple cabane à l'autre bout du ranch comme cadeau de bienvenue à la maison. Ainsi, nous avions notre espace privé tout en étant assez proches de ma famille pour les voir quand je le voulais.

Pendant notre absence, Ashley avait commencé le travail et, finalement, ce fut un jeu d'enfant. Heureusement, la mère et le bébé avaient survécu, Ashley ayant donné naissance à un beau petit garçon prénommé Mason.

La grossesse réussie d'Ashley me donna l'idée d'essayer aussi d'avoir un bébé et Jasper, voyant qu'il était possible pour une humaine d'accoucher d'un bébé hybride sans danger, accepta. Je pense que, secrètement, il était heureux à l'idée de pouvoir être père. Deux mois plus tard, mes règles eurent du retard et deux semaines plus tard, mon test de grossesse était positif. Jasper et moi allions être parents et mes parents, allaient tous les trois avoir un petit-enfant.

J'ai cru que maman allait pleurer quand on lui a annoncé la nouvelle et si elle avait été humaine, elle l'aurait probablement fait. Elle et papa étaient ravis et Charlie était impatient de commencer à fêter ça, ce qui, dans son cas, signifiait fabriquer un berceau. La seule condition de Jasper était que Carlisle soit là pour la naissance, ce qu'il était bien sûr tout à fait disposé à faire.

Par contre, personne n'avait pensé à me dire que je n'aurais pas neuf mois pour me préparer à l'arrivée de ce bébé. J'avais cru qu'Ashleys avait eu deux bébés nés prématurément. Mais il s'avéra que les bébés hybrides se développaient beaucoup plus rapidement et en trois mois j'avais la taille d'un semi-remorque ! J'avais hâte d'accoucher pour revoir mes pieds et me lever sans l'aide d'une grue ! Ou du moins la version vampire d'une grue.

Papa pensait que Jasper était fou quand il a dit qu'il voulait être là pour la naissance, mais j'étais ravie. Tout serait beaucoup plus facile s'il était avec moi, sans compter qu'il pouvait aider à soulager la douleur. Eh bien, il fallait quand même qu'il y ait un avantage à avoir un empathe pour un mari. J'avais juste oublié le sang, mais il s'en était finalement très bien tiré et l'expression sur son visage quand Carlisle lui avait donné notre fils était la preuve qu'avoir un enfant était la bonne décision.

Maman et papa attendaient devant la porte de la chambre, impatients de voir leur petit-fils, tout comme Charlie, et je pouvais voir que le petit Jasper Junior serait pourri gâté. Notre fils était un cadeau inestimable pour nous tous, mais surtout pour les deux personnes qui m'avaient élevée et aimée comme si j'étais leur fille. C'était une bonne façon de les remercier pour tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pour moi, j'étais heureuse, alors que je me reposais, car je savais que mon mari et mon fils étaient dans la pièce d'à côté avec le reste de notre famille.

* * *

Aux 250 personnes qui lisaient chaque chapitre chaque semaine! Cette fiction est maintenant terminée, vous pouvez juste descendre un peu plus bas et laisser un commentaire. Parce que, eh bien, je suis comme tout le monde. J'ai aussi besoin d'avoir quelques encouragements, ou alors des critiques constructives (après tout, je ne suis pas responsable de l'histoire, mais si la traduction pose problème autant me le dire que je ne refasse pas les mêmes erreurs). Alors, pensez-y ;)

Je travaille en ce moment sur deux fictions The Walking Dead:

\- La correction de la première est presque terminée

\- J'ai traduit plus de la moitié de la seconde

Si ça n'est pas déjà fait, abonnez-vous à mon profil, comme ça vous verrez les nouveautés: je le mets à jour régulièrement au fur et à mesure de l'avancée de mon travail. Dès ces deux fictions terminées, je me concentrerai de nouveau sur twilight. D'ailleurs, j'ai publié un OS, une songfic d'après une chanson de Slipknot. Peut-être que vous vous dites "J'aime pas le métal". Mais bon, vous n'êtes pas obligés d'écouter la chanson (même si ça serait dommage), allez y faire un tour ;) Il s'appelle HUNGER et pour le lire, il suffit d'aller faire un tour sur mon profil (désolée, je n'ai pas réussi à mettre un lien ici).

Passez un bon été, on se revoit bientôt...


End file.
